Natural Phenomenon
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: ***Name change for story. Natural Phenomenon is the love song Ginger sang about the Professor in the GI Musical. I thought it fitting.*** A superior of the Professor's makes an unwanted advance towards him and is setting out to destroy his marriage to Ginger. Takes place about two years after they were rescued on the island. They had been on it for four years.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This idea stems from something I wrote in my Christmas story Merry Christmas Darling. This story is about how strong marriage can be and how one will always stand by their husband/wife through the good and bad. I hope you enjoy it.  
_**

* * *

Roy Hinkley stood in the shower while the hot water sprayed down on him. He scrubbed his skin with the scented green soap with vigor however no matter how much he scrubbed he still felt dirty. It was as if nothing could ever make him feel clean again. Finally he set the soap down in the dish and rinsed off the suds. He washed his hair for the third time before finally turning off the water and stepping out. He picked up a white towel and began to dry. The Professor then tossed the towel into the white hamper and then grabbed his black terry cloth robe from the hook on the door pulling it on and tying it tight. Sighing he walked into the master bedroom and his eyes immediately went to a silver picture frame containing a photo of a beautiful redheaded goddess. How he loved her so! Everything about her. He loved the way she called him darling. He loved the way she called him Roy darling. He loved how in romantic intimate moments she would refer to him as Professor or Professor Hinkley. He loved the way her green eyes would light up when he walked into the room. Whenever they would get into a heated argument he adored the way her emerald eyes would flare making them look even more enchanting. The Professor loved the way his body reacted whenever she came to bed wearing something very sexy and risqué. The way she would snuggle up close to him when they slept. How she would cuddle next to him on the sofa watching TV or just reading a book. How she talked him into running lines with her. He enjoyed how she always had to pick the love scenes to practice with him. The way her lips pouted when he didn't cave to her seduction (which of course was very rare). Most of all he loved HER. Her charm, her beauty, her kindness, her talent. There wasn't one thing about Ginger Grant aka Ginger Hinkley he did not adore. He thought she was the most caring woman he had ever known. Which brought him to the event that took place not an hour and an half ago.

The Professor had been working late in the lab. With his beloved wife out of town, he figured it would be a good time to catch up on some work and distract him from how much he missed her. He wished he could have gone with her but it was just not possible. Ginger had begged him to go along with her to New York however his schedule did not permit it. She had been devastated and pouted in that way that drove him mad. The starlet was not happy about having to spend a whole week away from her husband. She had to go to New York for two TV shows to promote her new movie and her album. Plus she had an interview with a top magazine who actually wanted to do a whole profile on the movie star/singer. Ginger simply couldn't pass it up. The Professor assured her she would be just fine. The movie star called him at least twice a day proclaiming how much she missed him. Well the first call was like that. The second call was always at night and she always managed to make it very heated. He hated that he couldn't go with her but there was nothing he could do about it. The academic did promise that he most certainly will try to make the trip with her next time.

He was deeply engrossed in a plastic formula when the door of the lab opened. In walked Evelyn Winters. She was his superior at Dunmore & Thompson Laboratory. She also had a certain way about her that most men found irresistible. However Roy Hinkley was not one of those men.

The 5'7 inch woman with short black curly hair approached him wearing a designer black skirt and matching blazer. Her heels clicked in the tile and he looked up. "Hello Ms. Winters." He said politely.

"Roy." She said with a devious laugh. "I told you, call me Evelyn."

"What can I do for you Ms. Winters?" He asked ignoring her request as usual.

"I saw the light on in here and I wondered who could be working this late at night. Imagine my delight to find you here." She cooed.

"Just working on this plastic formula." The Professor said not paying attention to her flirtatious overtones. "I think this will be 10 times stronger and make the product more durable."

"How wonderful." Evelyn said standing by his side practically breathing his ear. "You know you are the sexiest man I've ever met." Her hand went to his leg and began to move upward and he quickly took hold of it.

"I think it would be wise for you to leave." Roy said firmly. "I'm very busy here."

"Roy Roy." Evelyn said pushing aside his work and sitting up on the lab table. "There is plenty of time for work. Now is the time to play." She said gazing at him with a predatory look in her dark eyes. "I want you bad."

"Ms. Winters." The Professor said getting angry and backing away. "I am a married man. I happen to love my beautiful wife very much."

"Yes I know Ginger. She is quite beautiful but Roy….she's not here. She's in New York and it's just you and me. Come on." She said as she removed her blazer and began to unbutton her white silk blouse. "You can't tell me you don't want this body." She said in a breathy voice.

Evelyn hopped down from the table and approached him pressing herself against him. "Don't fight it Roy." She said as she started to bring her lips to his own, they just barely touched his before he pushed her away hard.

"I am going to ask you to cease your actions Ms. Winters." He said with anger building in his voice. "I'm not interested in pursuing any romantic liaison with you."

"Roy you silly boy." She said with a laugh. "I'm not talking romance. I'm talking hot steamy sex. Just one night. Ginger can have you for the rest of her life. I'm asking for one night." She approached him again placing her hands on his shoulders. "Just one night. I promise you won't regret it." She was about to attempt to kiss him again when she found herself knocked back landing hard on her bottom.

The Professor said not a word as he hurried out of the lab not bothering to look back.

As he thought back to that he never felt so violated in his life. What would possess that woman to even think he would….he felt sick thinking about it. Never in his life would he dare dream of betraying his beloved Ginger. Not ever. He was not the least bit attracted to that creature Evelyn Winters. Maybe the other men would fall over themselves for her but he was not one of them. Yes he was used to new single females hires showing interest however once they learned he was happily married, they always backed off. Ms. Winters did not appear to care he was married. Did not care about Ginger at all. It made no difference to her if Ginger got hurt. That's what infuriated him the most. Evelyn acting as if his beautiful wife did not count. Well she did count. She was everything to him. Before her, he had no one. He had his family, his friends but he did not have a special lady. To be honest he had not been all that interested in finding one. Yes he had dated a very nice women but nothing came of it. Not one of them meant as much as Ginger had come to mean to him.

Ginger was his whole world. He loved her more than he could ever believe. Roy never forgot the day he first laid his blue eyes upon her. He had boarded the SS Minnow set for a day of sailing and maybe some exploration of the surrounding islands. Once he set foot on the deck of the boat, he came across a vision. A stunning beautiful redheaded vision sitting in an elegant peach colored gown with her long legs crossed applying lipstick to her full lips. Never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful. She had sensed his eyes on her and she looked up and smiled at him. It was the most radiant smile he had ever known. It made her look even more beautiful. He found himself sitting next to her and they struck up a conversation. He found her so easy to talk as she seemed to genuinely be interested in his science ventures. Roy had not believed that almost and hour and an half passed by. It was then that he noticed the sky had gone dark and it had begun to rain.

It was after that they had been stuck on the island for four long years. However in the time he had gotten to know the lovely Ginger Grant more and the more he knew about her the more he fell in love. At first he had been terrified to tell her his feelings as he was not sure if she would return them. She was after all a glamorous movie star and used to more charming debonair men. However as time passed by he noticed how she had grown more and more attached to him. Finally one day he could not stand it any longer. He asked to speak to her one night after everyone else had turned in.

Roy had taken her down to the lagoon and had to slow his heartbeat as she looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He will never forget any detail. She had her long beautiful redhair flowing down at her shoulders and was wearing her white sequin gown. He loved her in the gown. The Professor took her delicate hand in his and proclaimed to her that he was madly in love with her. He said he could not fight it and it was too much to keep inside anymore. What her reaction was going to be he hadn't a clue but much to his delight her eyes brightened and her face lit up like a firecracker before saying "Professor darling I love you too!" It was then her arms were around him and her lips pressed to his.  
He will never forget holding her in his arms and kissing her sweet lips. Yes he had the grand privilege of kissing her before but it was nothing like this. He felt he could finally let go and show her just how much he loved her.

Shortly after their declaration, the rescue happened. A marine helicopter was searching the islands in hopes to find a training base when they came upon this particular one. All were thrilled at the prospect of returning to their lives. Ginger was thrilled to be able to go back to Hollywood however she was unsure of what Roy wanted to do. Normally she would be glad to live in Ohio with him but her whole career was in Hollywood. She had to live there. The Professor told her that he would be glad to live out in California with her. Ginger tried to protest saying he needn't give up his life until that special day in whichl he asked her to marry him. Tears of joy poured down her face before she shouted yes!

The wedding was a spectacular affair and the Professor thoroughly enjoyed seeing his Ginger look so happy. They had a very happy marriage. Yes once in a while they would get into an argument but that was bound to happen. A few times there were slamming doors and Ginger in tears but they always always made up. Their fights didn't last long. Roy couldn't stand seeing Ginger upset and Ginger couldn't stand Roy being mad at her. It made her cry even more and it tore at the Professor's heart. More often then not they were about silly things and they laughed about why they were arguing about it. Only once did they argue about Ginger's Hollywood schedule. The Professor had thought she had too much on her plate and needed to cut back. This did not sit will with Ginger who barked at him she was just trying to keep her name out there. Even that fight didn't last very long. Yes the Professor had stormed out only to return an hour later with a giant bouquet of roses and a thousand apologies. Ginger then apologized for not seeing that he was probably right and did need to cut back. They two ending up spending the rest of the night making love. Ginger swore she would try to relax her schedule a bit and the Professor stated he would try to be more understanding.

For Evelyn Winters to trivialize their marriage as if it was meaningless made him angry. His marriage was most certainly not meaningless. He meant every single vow he made to his beloved Hollywood starlet. Ginger had men leave her in the past and he promised her on their wedding day in front of God that he would never abandon her. He was hers for life. The Professor meant it then and he meant now. There simply just wasn't going to be another woman. He only wanted one. Ginger Grant. No one else. Why was this so hard for Ms. Winters to grasp? Probably because she didn't want to and was a heartless soul who only cared about her needs and didn't give a fig about anyone else's.

Roy Hinkley may not have that much experience with women and it may be true that love is still a bit of an enigma to him but one thing he was not is a cheater. He wouldn't think of cheating on Ginger. Not in a thousand years. The idea of seeing the look of hurt and betrayal in her lovely eyes was too much for him to take. He simply could not bear it.  
Ginger was his soulmate. Before her he never believed in such things but he did now.  
That redheaded beauty was everything in the world to him. It was not in him to ever cause her pain. It was not in him to break her heart. What was in him was to love her with everything he had. To shower her with undying affection and adoration.

He sat down on the bed thinking about what he was going to do. Should he leave his position at Dunmore & Thompson? It was a great paying job and he liked the people he worked with. All except Evelyn of course. He had no idea how to deal with this situation. The last thing he wanted was to let Ginger know what had happened. She had too much to deal with. He didn't need to add this to her burden. If she found out, she would be crushed. No he wasn't going to do that to her. It was best to just forget it. That's all. Just forget it.

The phone rang and he got up to answer it. He picked up the white receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi darling." Ginger's voice said on the other line.

"Ginger." He smiled happy to hear her voice. "How are you my love?"

"I miss you." She replied. "I can't wait to see you. One more day and I'll be home to you. I love you."

"I love you too." The Professor said his eyes again going to her picture. "I miss you as well. I'm looking forward to your return."

"It's so hard to sleep in this big ol' bed without you." The redhead said twirling the phone cord in her fingers. "I miss having you next to me. Don't you miss me?"

Roy closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes my love." He answered. "I do miss that. Very much. I miss the scent of your perfume and your silky redhair."

Ginger grinned. "I love you darling. I promise I will be home soon. I love you!"

"I love you too Ginger. I shall see you soon. Good night." He hung up the phone his eyes still on Ginger's photo. He had to keep what happened from her. He couldn't tell her. No that would hurt her. She couldn't know. He had to protect her and protect her he would.


	2. Chapter 2

The Professor stood in the spacious kitchen pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee and taking in the view of the outside patio space. He loved that view. Everything looked so peaceful and tranquil. Beautiful landscaping and luxurious seating. It was a great space to sit and relax. More than anything he wished to do just that.

The scene from last night played in his mind and it made him feel ill. He did not want to have to go in and face that woman but what choice did he really have? He couldn't quit. No Ginger would be suspicious and ask a million questions after all it was Mr. Howell who pulled quite a bit of strings and used his influence to land him that great position. Dunmore & Thompson was a top notch company and they expected the best out of each of their employees. If they felt one was underperforming they were immediately let go. Fortunately for Roy, he excelled in what he did and the higher ups couldn't be more happy with the results he produced. So much were they pleased that they offered him a most generous contract. One that he didn't feel he could break.

The phone rang and he walked over to the light blue painted wall to answer it.  
"Hello?"

"Hello darling." Ginger voice greeted.

The Professor smiled. "Hello my love. To what do I owe this surprise? It's not even 8:00 AM here in California. You usually don't call this early."

"I couldn't help it." The redhead explained. "I just miss you so much. I had to hear your voice. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I have this last photo shoot to do for the magazine spread and then I get to go home to you. I love you so much."

"I love you too and I can't wait to see you either. What time does your flight get in tomorrow?"

"11:00 AM." Ginger replied. "I took the earliest flight I could. I can't stand being apart from you darling and I want to get home to you as fast as I can and I swear I will never leave you for this stretch of time again. It's just too much."

"I understand the demands of your career my love. Don't worry yourself over it. I'm looking forward to seeing your beautiful self tomorrow. I will be there at the airport."

"Okay darling. I guess I should go now. I love you!" She said once more.

"I love you. See you tomorrow." Roy hung up the phone. Tomorrow. Tomorrow his beloved Ginger would be back home and he could hold her in his arms and forget everything. He had to forget it. He could not tell her about what had happened. It would be too much for her to handle. Ginger loved him and trusted him with all her heart but she was still leery of any woman who might look at him the "wrong way." He knew it stemmed from the experience with Erika Tiffany Smith.

Ginger had fully believed she had his attention and that he might possibly love her. When Ms. Tiffany Smith showed up on the island, Ginger was happy thinking she could return to Hollywood and that perhaps maybe extract a promise from the Professor that he would come visit her and maybe things could progress from there. But it didn't happen.  
For some reason he was stupid enough to actually find this ditzy socialite to be charming and he had gotten into his head that she actually cared about things he did like the plant and animal life on the island. He had believed she found these to be interesting. This had crushed Ginger's heart and her confidence in herself. She had always been able to outdo any woman but for some reason this horrid woman….she latched on to Ginger's one and only real love and it just about killed her. Another woman coming along and taking away something that the redhead loved dearly. She had thought for certain that no one could ever tear Roy Hinkley's eyes from her but she was wrong. And when she found out they were to marry! Ginger felt like her heart was ripped out and torn to shreds. The starlet didn't let anyone know. Not even her best friend Mary Ann. No. She was going to play it cool. No one was going to know her pain. No one.

Thankfully that rich blonde snob decided that she could not marry the Professor as she was not the woman for him. She found his interests to be boring and wanted nothing more to do with him. Erika took off in her yacht and they never saw her again. This helped ease the ache in Ginger's heart and she was elated to know that the Professor had planned on letting Ms. Smith know he had no desire to enter into matrimony with her. He simply did not want to be a part of her world. Knowing that there was still a glimmer of hope, Ginger pressed on to make the Professor her own.

Well her efforts worked. He loved her and he married her. They did not have children just yet but both of them wished for that to happen. Right now Ginger had a lot going on and she wanted to wait until her movie was completed. Filming was wrapping up and soon it would be time for editing which Ginger wanted to be a part of. She threw herself into other aspect of movie making besides acting. It turned out she was quite a pro and many times the movie studios did allow her to make final decisions on what would be cut and what wouldn't. She had her heart set on directing someday but that was way off. Right now she was focused on this movie and once they had the final product ready to go, she would be more attentive to starting a family. She wasn't planning on doing a big tour with the album she released. Ginger would do a few small concerts in the L.A. but a tour was out of the question. She made it quite clear to her agent Tony Silver that touring was not in the cards. The starlet just did not want to be away from her husband for long periods of time. Especially she wanted to start on her family. Being pregnant would keep her from appearing on film but she was fine with that. It would give her time to start on another project of hers. She was planning on writing a romance novel. No one on the island knew but she had been secretly writing one while they were stranded. Ginger confessed it to Roy after they were married and he thought she should continue on with her story.

Ginger's story was focused a certain relationship between a loveable first mate and a simple farm girl from Kansas. While the two had not gotten together as Ginger had believed they would, she felt it made a terrific story and she intended to write it. How Gilligan and Mary Ann would feel about this she didn't know but she couldn't help it. They made the perfect pair and why they were not dating, Ginger had yet to figure out.  
Roy himself did not quite get it either. He was always certain that Mary Ann had a massive crush on the young sailor as she was frequently around him. Maybe someday it would come to fruition.

Putting this out of his mind, the Professor finished up his coffee and placed the empty mug aside. He grabbed his leather briefcase and headed out the door. He prayed he could simply avoid Evelyn but he was convinced it may not be the case. The Professor started up the car and drove off. He flicked on the radio and a certain love song came on sung by his incredible wife. He turned the volume up so he could fully enjoy the sound of her melodious voice. _Juuuussst kiss me one, then kiss me twice…then kiss me once again…it's been a long long time_. The Professor sighed enjoying the sensual tone of his wife's singing. He knew she was singing about him. She told him that herself. Any time she performed on the island, her eyes were directed at him and every lyric was to him. He had always loved her performances. It was the one time he felt that she had truly belonged to him. This was of course before they had gotten together but he still relished it.

The office of Dunmore & Thompson came into view and he pulled into the lot and into his space. He waited for Ginger's song to be completed before turning off the engine and stepping out of the car. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the glass door and said his usual greeting to the security guard flashing his identification. He was let in and he headed down to the laboratory. Walking inside, he found it empty. The others had not arrived yet it appeared. He set it briefcase down on his desk and his eyes went to the picture he kept of Ginger. It was his favorite of her and she had even autographed it for him. It said " _To my darling Roy, I love you! Ginger."_ Many of his male colleagues were envious and wished they too could have a picture of the starlet to keep for themselves.

Roy sat down at his desk and took out his notes to go over another formula he had in mind for plastic hoods. He was engrossed in his work when the scent of a very heavy perfume hit his nose. He swallowed knowing just who that perfume belonged to. It was meant to be a strong provocative scent but to him it was just gaudy. He hated it and he was none to fond of the wearer of such perfume.

"Roy." Evelyn said leaning down over him.

He sat up causing her to be pushed back. The Professor then stood with his arms folded. "Yes Ms. Winters."

"Roy please drop the formalities, I told you to call me Evelyn."

"What is it you want Ms. Winters." He asked hoping she would get to the point.

"Oh Roy really. Can you ever do what I ask?"

"Perhaps you should get to the point of your visit Ms. Winters." He stated firmly.

"Fine." She sighed. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about last night. I don't know what came over me. I…I guess I just hoped that maybe you…You know I have men falling over me all the time and I….well you are the first who…Roy I had just hoped that just once I could have a man who would…."

The Professor shook his head. "I know what you wanted and you were not going to get it. I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses and I don't want you coming in here anymore. I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I am happily married to my wonderful Ginger."

"I know that Roy but all I wanted was one night. I mean is that too much to ask? She can have you for the rest of her life…I just wanted one night…."

Roy could not believe his ears. "One night? You think I would ever consider jeopardizing my marriage for one night? You act like one night is no big deal. Well it is a big deal! That one night would shatter Ginger's heart. Cause it to break into a million pieces. You think for one second that I would want to do such a thing to her? One night would cause her more pain than you could ever imagine. It's not "one night". It's a betrayal. I will never betray my wife. I love her."

Evelyn moved in closer. "So you have thought about you and me…"

"No I have not." The Professor said pushing her away. "I have not thought of anything. Maybe the other men in this office are willing to….well I'm not one of them. Now I am going to have to ask you to leave Ms. Winters and I would prefer we not have this conversation ever again. I hope I made myself clear."

The black haired woman frowned. "Fine. But mark my words Roy Hinkley, I will have you. One way or another, I will have you. You can bank on it."

"I don't think so." He said as she stormed out. Nothing and no one was going to make him leave Ginger. He was committed to her and committed to her he would stay. Somehow someway he was just going to have to keep Evelyn Winters at bay and never let Ginger in on what was going on. She would think that this woman stood a chance and misconstrue that he might have some interest and it would just kill her. No. He wasn't going to stand for her feeling that pain. This was something he was going to deal with on his own. No matter what, he was not going to tell his wife about it. She didn't need to know and wasn't going to know.

He put it out of mind as he thought to how soon his beautiful wife would be in his arms again. He couldn't wait to see her lovely face and kiss her sweet lips. Being away from her was very difficult but he knew that was going to happen from time to time. The demands of her career were a lot and there wasn't much Ginger could do about it however she was very clear that she felt he was way more important than Hollywood.  
He never forgot when she first let that be known. When they had found the Eye of the Idol and he refused to go along with the idea that could help them leave the island. One by one they all decided they couldn't leave him there and then that glorious moment, Ginger saying that Hollywood could wait. It made his heart soar. Knowing that she appeared to care about him more..he never forgot that. And he never will. Ginger was the more important thing in his life and he had no plans to ever let her get away.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N The song Island In The Streams was not out at this time period however I love the song so I decided to make it be out at this time period._**

* * *

Ginger Hinkley sat in her dressing room glad that the photoshoot was finally over. People did not realize how hard it was to make a picture perfect. The lightening and the colors and the hair and make-up…it was a lot of work but the end results paid on. Rene was a brilliant and he was one of her favorites to work with. His pictures always looked fantastic and he was one of the few photographers who did not insist she take off her wedding ring. That was one thing Ginger refused to ever compromise on. She was going to proudly show off her ring as she was madly in love with the man who placed it on her finger.

She smiled gazing upon the silver band and also admiring the stunning diamond that was right by it. Her beautiful engagement ring. Ginger recalled the day Roy gave her that ring. It had to be one of the most romantic moments of her life. They had been dating for about three months and she didn't think it was possible for her to love the Professor anymore that she did. She was growing more and more in love with the man. All other men in Hollywood paled in comparison. No one could match his good looks or his kind heart as far as she was concerned. He was it and she knew it.

Roy never spoke much about the subject of marriage and she was a little hesitant to bring it up. The movie star had never had a relationship as serious as she did with Roy Hinkley and the last thing she wanted to do was to drive him away. Her heart could not bear that pain. So instead she would casually remark to him about how beautiful she thought a wedding gown was that some celebrity wore to their wedding or how stunning the cake was. The Professor had started to get suspicious of this and decided to confront the starlet on just what it was she was implying.

 _"Nothing." Ginger had answered sweetly. "Why do you ask?"_

 _"Ginger." The Professor said folding his arms. "Out with it. Why are you all of a sudden interested in wedding dresses and wedding cakes?"_

 _"Roy really." The redhead said somewhat nervously. "I don't know what you are getting at. I'm just…."_

 _"Just looking for a wedding dress and wedding cake yourself." The academic finished._

 _The redhead turned the same color as her hair and cast her eyes down. "I..I just um…I…well maybe I am. I can't help it darling!" She said finally looking up. "I just love you so much and I can't help but want….Roy darling I swear I'm not pressuring you. I don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to something you are not ready for. I suppose I was just hoping that maybe you would give it some thought."_

 _The Professor rubbed his eyes with his fingers and then sighed dropping his hand. "Okay Ginger I'll give it some thought." He paused for a minute before continuing. "I'll think about what it would be like for you to be my wife. To wake up every morning with you by my side. To come home to you at night. To hold you in my arms and love you. I'll think about the children we would have and what a terrific mother you would be. I shall keep in mind how you are the most beautiful woman on the face of this Earth and I'll be damned if I have to live without you in my life. So my beautiful starlet, I have only one thing that I need to ask and that thing would be will you marry me?"_

Ginger's jaw almost hit the floor when he all of a sudden pulled out a small black box and opened it to reveal the most gorgeous diamond she had ever seen. It was in the shape of a heart and had a pink setting. Her hands went to her mouth and tears poured down her face before she shouted out "YES!"

The ring was placed on her finger and she then threw her arms around him exclaiming how much she loved him and placing a thousand kisses all over him. Ginger had believed that would never happen for her. All the men she came in contact with didn't want her forever. They wanted her for one night. Well that wasn't her. She wanted everything. And her darling Roy gave her everything. Almost. Children not just yet but he would.

Ginger then thought back to the day of their wedding. She had felt like she was floating on air all day and night. The vows were so sweet and sacred. She swore to the Professor that she could not possibly love anyone the way she loved him. She told him she would love him till the day she died. Nothing and no one was going to take his place in her heart. Not now. Not ever. She remembered him kissing her hand and after sliding the silver band on her finger. He said how she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. How she was the owner of his heart and there just would never be another who could get near it. She knew him better than anyone and he could not possibly want anything more than that.

The wedding reception was so so….she had no words to describe it. Maybe like a fairytale. She felt like Cinderella dancing with Prince Charming at the royal ball. That's what her Roy was to her. Her prince. Her one and only prince. For their first dance as husband and wife, Ginger chose the song Islands In The Stream. It was a perfect fit for her and her wonderful new husband. She insisted that it be played twice. It was her day and she wanted to dance with her new husband to their song as much as she desired. Everyone thought it was sweet.

When the reception came to an end it was time for their first night together. Ginger had to admit she had butterflies. As tough as it was, she told Roy that she wanted to wait for their wedding night to make love. It was important to her. For once she wanted to do something she felt was right and not because she thought she had to. The Professor was very understanding and agreed with her request. It turned out to be the best decision Ginger felt she ever made. The amount of love and passion she had felt for him that night was like nothing she had ever experienced. The movie star had not been with very many men. She dated but she did not sleep around and was very cautious about getting too heavily involved. Sex was not something she took lightly despite what others may think of her. The redhead wanted a man to love and adore her not just for her beauty but for herself. All parts of her. Her Roy most certainly fit that bill. The fire between the pair just exploded and there was no stopping it. So much pent up tension between them from having denied their attraction on that island for all those years. There was no hiding it anymore. Ginger had never been so happy in her life. She finally had a man who truly deeply loved her.

Things were even better when they went on their honeymoon. Neither one really wanted to go to a tropical island as they agreed they had enough of island life for a long time. Instead they decided on a romantic getaway in a beautiful little town in Connecticut. The locals were delightful and treated them with such kindness and respected their privacy. One dear older woman who owned an antique shop Ginger visited had asked her for an autograph for her granddaughter. She was hesitant to ask at first as she did not wish to bother the movie star. Ginger was more than happy to oblige and the woman thanked her very much.

The little house they rented was magical. There was a small lake outside and beautiful scenery. Just perfect. Ginger grinned thinking about the many romantic nights they spent by that lake. It was just the two of them and no one was around for miles. They had the entire place to themselves. Just heavenly. Ginger would tell him about her dreams and how she hoped she could become a bigger name in Hollywood. Not just acting and singing but doing more. Like directing. She really wanted to give it a try but she was not sure if anyone would take her seriously. The Professor encouraged her to take a chance. Most certainly directing was something she could do. The starlet promised she would. Someday. In turn the academic confessed to her how he would love to write a book of his own. He knew about the romance novel she wanted to write and he thought it wonderful but he himself wished to write something of his own. Yes he had been writing his fern book and was proud of his work but he wished to do something more than that.

Ginger pressed him on it and he admitted how his dream was to write a novel. A heart filled novel that would inspire. A story about working hard to make a dream come true. Overcoming obstacles and the twists and turns of life. Something that would make people feel as if they could achieve their dream. The movie star thought it was a splendid idea and told him he should do it. She would love to read such a story. Ginger made him promise that he would getting started on writing it as soon as possible. She told him it would sure to be a best seller and would be turned into a movie and she could star in it! He smiled at his wife and said he wouldn't have it any other way.

The door to the dressing room opened and Tony peeked inside. "Okay to come in?"

"Sure." Ginger smiled breaking out of her thoughts. "So what did you think?"

"You were great." He assured. "Those pictures are going turn out swell and I think your profile will be a smash hit. Everyone is going to love you even more."

Ginger stood up smoothing out her dress. "Well I hope that people do appreciate my story and can maybe related to it somewhat. As for being loved more, I don't really care about that. I only care about Roy loving me. As long as he loves me, I'm happy."

Tony laughed and shook his head. "Yes I know." He said. "I'm sorry you had to be away from him for so long. I know how much you must miss him."

"I do miss him. I wish he could have come with me." Ginger said picking up her purse. "But he just couldn't. At least I'll be home to him tomorrow."

"Yes you will. I promised you the first flight out and you go it. You've been working very hard and you deserve sometime along with your husband."

Ginger nodded. "I do. I hate being away from him. By the way have you got the dates set yet for my concerts in L.A?"

"So far I have two confirmed and one I'm waiting to hear back from. Did you want to add anymore?"

"Yes." Ginger said. "Just one. In Palm Springs. The Howells are living there now and I want them to attend. Make sure they get free tickets."

"Will do." Tony said. "Now you said your friends Mary Ann and Gilligan were going to be in San Diego next month. Did you want to add a concert there?"

"Of course." The redhead said as they walked out of the dressing room. "Make sure they gets tickets too."

"Got it. Now what about that sea captain…Skipper? Will he be with them?"

Ginger shook her head. "No he's going to be in Hawaii unfortunately. But make sure he does get a copy of my new album and I want to autograph it before you send it."

"Sure thing."

The two walked outside to the waiting limo. They climbed in and Tony got on the phone while Ginger sat back and relaxed for a minute. Her mind drifted back to Roy and how she just could not wait to see him. She knew how hard he was working at Dunmore & Thompson. He was their brightest and best employee. She hoped that Evelyn Winters didn't take him for granted. She was not too fond of that woman if she was being honest. She thought she was rather arrogant and self centered. Ginger rolled her eyes at the way some of the men in that office found his woman charming. Ginger failed to see the charm however since she was Roy's superior she kept mum. She planted on a smile and was as polite as she could be to the woman. It did not escape her attention however how the woman would eye Roy from time to time. Ginger noticed it at the company's summer picnic and a little at the Christmas party. She was not happy with this but again kept it in check. It was not like men did not check her out when she was out with Roy. He kept his cool about it and she could keep hers. Still there was something about this woman she didn't like and just could not shake. What that was she didn't know but it wasn't good.

Ginger knew the game well. She had it played on her before with that awful Erika Tiffany Smith. She wasn't going to be beat this time. No way she was going to allow that Evelyn to attempt to get near her Roy. So help her if she tried…there would be hell to pay. No cheap harlot was going to take away her happiness. No one was going to destroy her happiness. Not a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Evelyn Pamela Winters sat in her spacious office feeling angry. More angry that she had ever been. She could have any man she wanted at the snap of her fingers but somehow someway Roy Hinkley continues to elude her. Why! Why couldn't she get him! So what if he was married? Big deal! Married man fool around all the time. It was common knowledge. Besides she was at least ten times more beautiful than that Ginger. Ginger. She sneered at that name. The woman did not like her one bit. No she did not. She despised the way the redhead would saunter into the building and down to the lab and drape herself all over Roy like some common harlot. It made her blood boil. That Ginger was nothing but a lowly actress who starred in ridiculous B-Movies that no one in their right mind would ever take seriously. Hula Girl and the Fullback. How pathetic! Belly Dancers From Bali Bali! Ha! Oh and her favorite…Raindancers of Rango Rango! All that woman did was shake her stuff on screen. She had no talent! No brains! She was an airhead! What the hell did Roy Hinkley see in that woman!

She, Evelyn, was an educated woman. She went to a top Ivy League school, graduated at the top of her class excelled in helping make Dunmore & Thompson one of the top science facilities in the nation! She certainly accomplished a hell of a lot more than that stupid Ginger! Why couldn't Roy see that! Well she would just have to make him see it that's all there was to it. How she was going to go about this she didn't quite know yet.

But she had to come up with some plan. Something to get him thinking of her. If only he knew how great they would be together sexually. Unfortunately for her he rejected her advances. This infuriated her more. What she wouldn't do if she could just somehow get him alone where he could not escape and lower his resistance. She sighed at thought of getting her hands on his body. Touching every inch of him. Running her tongue along his hard muscular chest and…it was simply a delicious thought. But that darn obstacle was in her way! That no good Ginger got her claws sunk into him deep and it was impossible to try to and get them out. But she would. Somehow she would. That man could not resist forever. Sooner or later he would crack.

Evelyn stood up from her desk and walked out of her office. She decided to take a long lunch so she could think over some more of how to get her hooks into a certain academic with blue eyes. The dark haired woman walked to the elevator and hit the button. The doors opened and much to her delight Roy Hinkley was inside.

The Professor saw the woman standing there and sighed a sigh of frustration. She was the last person he wished to see. He moved to exit the elevator but Evelyn was too quick and the doors shut before he could leave. So there he was stuck with this woman. The scholar stood on the other side of the elevator and avoided any eye contact with her. However it didn't seem to deter the woman. "Why hello Roy." She said.

He barely acknowledged her with a nod and said nothing. His eyes watching the numbers and willing the elevator to hurry along.

Evelyn got an idea and walked over hitting the stop button. The Professor grimaced as she turned to smile at him. "Roy." She said in that irritating way of hers. "I think we need to address something."

"There's nothing to address." He said as he went to restart the elevator however Evelyn blocked him from doing so.

"Yes there is." She continued. "There is obviously this sexual chemistry between us. The question is what are we going to do about it."

Roy finally turned his head towards her and gave her a look as if she had just announced she was an alien from Mars. "I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about." He replied. "I feel nothing for you and there is none of this sexual chemistry you claim."

"Roy Roy please stop trying to deny it." Evelyn said moving in closer. "You know it's there. I know it's there. We can't keep fighting this."

"I'm not fighting anything." He answered pushing her back. "There is nothing to fight. I do not have any feelings for you. The only relationship we have is a professional one and that is all it will ever be. I've told you several times that I do not wish to pursue anything more. Ginger is the one that I love."

Evelyn, not phased at all, inched in closer causing him to be backed against the wall of the elevator. "Oh dear sweet Roy. I think you protest too much. Come on…let go….you know you desire me. You want me as bad as I want you. Let's make it happen. You can't tell me that this doesn't do something for you…" Her hand then went to a very intimate area of his body and the Professor was stunned and repulsed. He did not wish this woman to be touching him.

"Doesn't this feel nice.." She purred in his ear.

The Professor flung her hand away and pushed her back hard. "Don't you ever touch me again." He roared. "Do you understand me? Don't ever do that again." With that he hit the button on the elevator and it started up again. As soon as it came to stop at a floor, the Professor rushed by Evelyn wishing to get as far away from her as possible.

The Men's Room came into view and he hurried inside. There was no one there as he raced towards a stall and got sick. He was shaking as he then stood up. Never in his life had he ever felt so violated. Her advance previously made him ill but this was ten times worse. Violated was the only word he could think to describe it. Dirty perhaps. Sick. Disgusted. He walked out of the stall and grabbed a paper towel to clean himself up. He then splashed water on his face and stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. What was he going to do? How was he going to deal with this? And how could he keep Ginger from finding out? There was no way in the world he could put her through this. There is no telling what that awful Evelyn will put into his wife's head. She could very well manipulate everything and Ginger would think…no no he could not do that to Ginger. Not a chance.

Roy stood up straight and adjusted his shirt and tie. He needed to get a grip and figure a way to resolve this. How he was going to do this he didn't know. Just then the door to the Men's Room opened and two of his colleagues Ronald and Stephen walked in. They appeared to be discussing one Evelyn Winters.

"That woman is just something else." Ronald gushed. "Man wouldn't it be great to get her alone in her office…"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah man what a totally knockout! Getting her on the table in the lab…Oh yeah."

The Professor felt sick again listening to this conversation and quickly excused himself.  
Evelyn Winters most certainly was not the things these men believed her to be. She was a vile creature and he couldn't stand hearing otherwise.

Roy spotted the door to the stairs and decided that would be the easier route to take. He did not wish to run into Evelyn again. He was not going to return to the office for the rest of the day. No he was going to stay as far away as possible. Tomorrow he had the day off and he was going to spend it with his beautiful Ginger. That he was looking forward to.

Just him and Ginger. Holding her in his arms. Hearing her sweet sensual voice. It was all he wanted. When he returned to the office, he was just going to do whatever was necessary to avoid Evelyn. Perhaps be transferred to a different office. Franklin Dunmore had mentioned to him about an opening in a office across town. It was a step above what he was doing now. At first the Professor didn't think much of it but now he was seriously considering it and hoping beyond hope that position was still available to him. The sooner he could get out of this office the better.

The Professor finally reached the ground floor and sped out of the building to his car barely saying a good bye to the security guard. He practically jumped into the vehicle and took off. All he wanted was to get home. Maybe he could call Ginger. Hear her voice. It would make him feel so much better. Just to hear her breathe would soothe him. She was all he wanted and needed. If only she could be there physically. What he wouldn't give to just be able to spend the rest of the day with her wrapped up in his arms and blocking out the world. The driveway came into view about fifteen minutes later and he pulled in. The engine was turned off and he ran inside. He stood against the door feeling overwhelmed and that sick feeling came back. Determined to ignore it, he headed up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Ginger. He stepped inside and immediately went to her picture. He picked it up looking at her lovely face smiling back at him. "I love you." He said to it. "I love you my beautiful starlet." He kissed the picture before setting it back down.

The Professor then went to the bathroom and removed his clothes throwing them in the hamper as if they contained toxic material. He then turned the water of the shower on and stepped inside. He picked up the scented green soap and scrubbed and scrubbed. This was worse than he could have imagined. That dirty feeling just would not leave him no matter what he did. He just could not feel clean. Finally he set the soap down in the dish and just stood as hot water sprayed on him. His mind was spinning with a thousand thoughts trying to figure out just what he was going to do.

 **New York**

Ginger happily packed her bag in preparation for her departure the next morning. Normally she would not have taken such an early flight but she just could not wait one second longer to be with her husband again. She missed him like crazy. So much it hurt inside. Yes it was only a week but still. She had been with him everyday on that island for four years. Rarely had she been apart from him in that time. She just got used to it. It wasn't that she was clingy or needy and had to be glued to his side 24/7. Ginger simply enjoyed being near her husband. Being far apart was the pits. Well that would come to an end tomorrow. Tomorrow she would see him again. How she could not wait to be in his arms.

The redhead smiled picking up a very sexy pink negligee that she had picked up while she had some free time to shop. As soon as she saw it she could not wait to surprise Roy with it. He would just love her in it she knew it! He loved her in anything she wore. Well except the long sleeve dresses she wore on the island. He stated it wasn't that she didn't look lovely it was just that he much preferred to see more skin as he enjoyed touching her. Ginger giggled when he told her this and remarked that he could have done something about it had he realized the zipper was in the back. His face turned slightly red before she kissed him sweetly.

Ginger sat down on the bed with a happy sigh. Wonderful Roy Hinkley. She never dreamed she would ever have a man like him. A man who adored her and loved her to pieces. Who would do absolutely anything in the world for her. So many times on that island, he would make things because it brought her happiness. He invented that coconut chopper because she had declared chopping coconuts was too hard. The make-up he made from things he found on the island. The perfume he concocted just for her. It seemed whatever she wanted, he did it because he wanted her to be happy.

Well he made her very happy by just being him. She loved listening to him talk about job and the scientific things that went into creating the various products they produced. He had such a passion for science she found it fascinating. It wasn't just science. She also adored the music he liked. Classical music like Mozart. Not to say he wasn't a fan of all types but that was his preference. He took her to a classical music concert and she thought it wonderful. At first she was unsure she would enjoy it but went along because it was important to him. As she listened she found the music very romantic. The Professor had a collection of classical music and she thoroughly loved sitting in front of the fire listening to it with him. She smiled thinking maybe they could do that when she got back. How heavenly!

Ginger eyed the phone on the nighttable and went over to pick it up. She was about to dial when she placed the received down. No No she couldn't bother him at work. He was busy. She would call him later and….wait….it was lunchtime there in California. Maybe he went home…she quickly snatched up the receiver and dialed. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up. "Hello?" The Professor answered somewhat tense.

Ginger grinned to herself. "Why hello darling." She said.

The Professor, relieved it was not that awful Ms. Winters, relaxed a bit. "Ginger my love to what do I owe this surprise? I didn't think you would call again until tonight."

"I wasn't going to but I can't help myself. I want to hear your voice. I know I know I shouldn't be so…"

"It's perfectly alright.' He said before a thought popped into his head. "Um Ginger how did you know to call me here?" The Professor prayed she had not called the office. The secretary downstairs had seen him leave in a hurry and she was a bit of a busybody.

"Well I knew it was lunchtime there and I took the chance that maybe you had gone home for lunch." Ginger explained.

"Oh." He said relaxing again. "You are a very wise woman."

"I love you so much darling. I know I shouldn't keep calling you like this and I know I'm probably being childish by doing so…."

"You are not being childish and I enjoy hearing your voice. My love you can call me as much as you please. I don't mind a bit."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Darling I just want to be alone with you. All alone. Just the two of us. Doesn't that sound wonderful."

"It sounds perfectly wonderful. I'm looking forward to it. I miss you Ginger. I just want you here with me again. Just wish to forget everything."

Ginger was puzzled. "Forget everything? What do you mean?"

The Professor then realized what he had said. "Oh I just…you know hard week at work. Lots going on…that's all." He said to cover.

"I see." Ginger said. "That Evelyn pushing you?"

At the sound of that name the Professor felt bile in this throat. "Um…sort of….it's no big deal. I'm fine. Just working hard that's all."

"I hope that woman appreciates you." The starlet frowned. "You are the smartest one in that whole company."

The Professor smiled at her compliment. "And you my love are the most beautiful woman in Hollywood." He said to change the subject. "I hope everyone in Hollywood appreciates all the hard work you put into that movie."

"I do too." Ginger said. "It was a lot of work. This was a more challenging project that's for sure. I hope I was good enough."

"I have every confidence in the world you were." Roy stated. "I'm certain everyone will love you."

"Roy darling you always know what to say to make me feel better. I love you. I will see you tomorrow. I love you darling!"

"I love you too Ginger. Until tomorrow."

Ginger blew him a kiss over the phone and set the receiver down. What he said about his job puzzled her. Saying he wanted to forget everything. She found that a bit odd. And something told her there was more to this than what he was letting on.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you Mr. Dunmore. I appreciate this very much. Yes I think I can contribute more with the new position it will be more challenging of course but I am more than up to the task. Okay thanks again." Roy hung up the phone with a wave of relief washing over him. It was done. He was to report to the Dunmore & Thompson office located across town starting just that Monday. The best part was Mr. Dunmore was going to take care of having his office cleaned out and his files and research moved to the new location. He did not have to face Evelyn at all as the older man stated he would take care of that for him as well.

The Professor sat back feeling much better. It would all be behind him now. New position in a new building far away from Ms. Winters. Now he could just move on and forget everything. Yes Ginger would wonder why he decided to up and change his mind about the job offer but he would just simply explain he thought it best to have something that he felt he could contribute more to. All that mattered to him at this point was that he would be far away from that vile creature and not have to be subjected to her unwanted advances. He had enough of that for a lifetime. It was one thing for his beloved Ginger to make her moves on him. That he thoroughly enjoyed because he knew how much she loved him and how she reveled in showing him that love. It was quite another to have a pathetic creature like Ms. Winters making her indecent advances that he did nothing to encourage. While it was true on the island he did not exactly encourage Ginger before they were together but he did not do a thing to dissuade her. Truth was he enjoyed any attention she gave him. She was being her beautiful seductive self. Ginger did not go too far with anyone. Yes there were the very few and far between times she would flirt with Gilligan but truth be told it was meaningless. Gilligan never took it seriously and neither did anyone else. The movie star was used to men falling for her beauty so she used it to try and get something she wanted. That was all. Ms. Winters on the other hand was just a power hungry ego centric woman who just used men for her own personal amusement. Well he was not going to be used that way that was for sure.

He thought back to when Ginger was deciding on hiring a housekeeper. Did that ever turn out to be quite a feat! The redhead was convinced half of the women who interviewed for the job just wanted to get their hands on her man. She was positive this one blonde woman named Lori had one goal in mind. To seduce her husband away. The way she acted all flirtatious and like a giggling school girl made Ginger's blood boil. Even though she was one who Roy knew through a friend of his, it didn't make it easier. Lori was being so obnoxious and catty that the movie star all but threw her out of the house for the way she acted. Making little jokes and comments about science as if to make Ginger appear stupid and bragging about how she went to whatever school. Then there was the remark about children and making it seem as if she would be the perfect mother who would never dream of leaving her kids at home for any long period of time. Lori said that any woman who chose to put their career ahead of family was just a horrible person. The blonde said that while a career may be demanding there simply is no excuse for abandoning your family no matter how famous you may be. The way this statement was made was to imply that Ginger was one who would do such a thing. To be honest Roy did not blame Ginger for getting upset and ordering the woman out. He did not approve of her remarks himself and was sorry he ever listened to his friend about this Lori person and he himself has some very sharp words for the woman and made it know to his friend how displeased he was with the suggestion of this woman.

He knew Ginger better than anyone and he knew how much family meant to her. Which is why he understood Ginger's decision to wish to wait to have a baby until her movie was officially completed and set to be released. The actress wished to devote her full attention to starting her family. Roy was aware of how serious she was about having children as she would often suggest names. For a girl she wanted a glamorous Hollywood name. Something like Elizabeth Marilyn Hinkley. For a boy the actress wanted a distinguished sounding name like William James Hinkley. Ginger was aware that William was actually Gilligan's first name but she liked it for any son she had and Roy thought it would be touching to have a son named after Gilligan. Aside from the names, Ginger could not pass by a furniture store without peeking inside to see cribs and highchairs that were on display. The Professor could see the look of longing on her face. Especially whenever they spotted a crib. The woman could not stop but look inside at the baby and declare how cute the little being was. There were a few fans who requested a picture of her and their child and she was always happy to oblige. Ginger adored children and Roy knew just how much she wanted some of her own. Well it would happen. The movie would be completed and set for release very soon.

They did actually finally settle on a very nice housekeeper named Carmen. She was a sweet Mexican lady who fussed over them as if they were her own children. Ginger simply adored her and she felt as if Carmen was practically part of the family. Right now Carmen had the day off so Roy was left by himself. He didn't mind. It gave him the time he needed to get himself together. He decided to start on that new botanical book he had purchased. He picked it up and a few pages in he had to set it down. His mind simply could not erase that horrible image. The one of Evelyn groping him. The more he tried to block it out the more it entered. He had to block it out. He just had to. For Ginger's sake he needed to a grip. It was over. Evelyn Winters was going to be a distant memory. The last thing Ginger needed was to deal with this. He wasn't going to let her. He would handle it.

Shaking his head, he picked up his book again and started to read. He was a few chapters in when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Roy turned to his and was shocked to see Evelyn Winters standing there. "Hello Roy." She said with a grin. Roy quickly stood up and the image of that woman disappeared. Just his imagination. That was all it was. Nothing more. His eyes went to the wedding photo of him and Ginger sitting on the fireplace mantle. He walked over picking it up. He focused on the beautiful image of his wife in her wedding gown. The look of joy on her face. It was the most perfect day. "I love you." He said to the photo before he put it back down.

The Professor turned around and there again was Evelyn smiling wickedly. "Roy." She said. "I want you. Now." Her hand began to reach out to him and he dashed up the stairs to the master bedroom shutting the door behind him. He took a deep breath and walked over to the seating area sitting down in one of the light blue upholstered chairs. Suddenly that woman appeared again. She was laying in a seductive pose on the bed. "Roy come here." She said to him.

"Leave me alone!" He barked.

Evelyn just laughed and then disappeared. The Professor was now sweating. What was going on! He was seeing that vile woman everywhere. He once again felt sick and violated. It was a feeling he could not shake but he knew he had to. Ginger was going to return tomorrow. He would just focus on that. Just focus on his beloved redhead beauty. That's all he needed. Just her. Only a little while longer and she would be home to him. Just a little while longer.

 **New York**

Ginger stood outside her hotel balcony thinking of her conversation with Roy. He seemed a little tense to her. Sure he said he missed her and was just working a lot but something was telling her there was more than he was leading on. Just what it was she didn't know. The redhead began to wonder if it had anything to do with that Evelyn Winters. That woman was the most aggressive self-centered man chaser Ginger had ever come in contact with. She was aware that this woman was not above chasing married men and how she even had three affairs with such men. For some reason men would find her charming and just wished to please her. Why she didn't know as Ginger did not think she was the least bit charming or was really all that attractive. Her style of clothing was a bit over the top and sometimes just flat out gaudy. Why any man would be drawn to this was beyond her.

The movie star wondered if there was any chance Ms. Evelyn had tried to make a move on Roy. Ginger knew that he would rebuke any advance Ms. Winters made but the redhead had a feeling it would not deter her. When she had her sights set on something she was bound to get it no matter what the cost. Ginger had not forgotten the looks from the picnic and the Christmas party. She had even caught the woman more than once admiring her husband when his back was turned to her. Her eyes drifting over him as if she was sizing him up for some sexual liaison. The starlet never said anything to the academic as she was convinced he would just say she was imaging things. Well Ginger did not think she was.

Having connections, Ginger dug into Ms. Winters' past. She had been married four times and cheated during all of them. Apparently marriage was a game to her. She just liked to conquer men and move on to the next as if she was proving something. Well it wasn't a game to Ginger. She took her vows seriously as did her husband. If in fact this creature laid one hand on her darling Roy, there was going to be hell. No one took Roy Hinkley from Ginger. No one.

Mary Ann used to joke to her about she almost wished that Erika Tiffany had returned and there was a wedding ceremony so she could see Ginger take down that horrible woman. The farm girl always said that rich snob was no match for Ginger Grant and she was convinced that the kissing lesson Ginger gave the Professor sealed Erika's fate. Ginger surmised it probably did but the fact that he…it hurt her a lot. Roy did apologize to her left and right and swore he was sorry he ever put her through that. It was horrible of him and he wished he could take it all back. He promised her that he had not loved the woman and had never intended to marry her. Ginger believed him and told him it didn't matter anymore He was hers and hers alone. That's all she cared about. Being the Professor's wife was all she wanted. If the Erika Tiffanys and Evelyns of the world thought they could snag him, well they be wrong. It wasn't going to happen. Not a chance.

 **California**

The Professor sat outside on the patio enjoying the warm breeze. He always felt relaxed being out there. It was so peaceful and beautiful all his troubles went away. Many times he felt that peace on the island. Just being able to sit out by the lagoon and not have a care in the world. Watch the sunset and the sunrise. He enjoyed those moments. Did he wish to be stuck there forever? Of course not but a few times he didn't mind it. However when life got too crazy, he had confessed to Ginger that he wished they had never gotten rescued. It was just easier to be on an island living their lives. Ginger had agreed that sometimes Hollywood did get her and she wished she could be back on that island just sitting on the soft warm sand watching the waves of the oceans without a care. Maybe someday they could all go back there and visit. It would be nice to see it again.

He had heard through the grapevine that Mr. Howell had been considering purchasing that island. At first Roy was not too thrilled with the idea of perfect strangers parading around on something that was once their home but Ginger had then explained that Mrs. Howell told her they were not opening it to the public. It was to be a private resort like island strictly for the seven of them. The Professor admitted that was a nice idea. If anyone could spruce up the island it would be the Howells. He imagined that Mrs. Howell would have a golf course built. He then laughed a memory of when Mr. Howell was showing Skipper about how to swing a golf club. The Skipper accidentally ended up hitting the Professor in the nose causing it to swell. It was comical now but at the time he was horrified. However there was a silver lining. Ginger. Ginger nursed him and made sure he knew that he was still a very handsome man. She would say little things too boost his spirits which little did he know at the time, she meant every single word.  
It was nice receiving attention from her.

His favorite memory of course was the movie kiss. He truly did not want to stop kissing her. The academic had even forgotten that there was a camera rolling and Mr. Howell and Gilligan were standing there. The only thing he could focus on was the beautiful redhead he was holding. It wasn't until she finally let go after maybe a good minute or two did he come back down to Earth. Seeing it on the screen was a being surreal. He felt a bit odd at everyone witnessing what was now so obvious. Of course he had a feeling everyone probably already knew. He was not very good at hiding his affection for Ginger. More often than not, he felt as if the other were whispering to each other trying to figure out if there was something going on between him and the movie star. He heard Gilligan telling Mary Ann he was convinced that Ginger liked him, the Professor. He said about how Ginger never kissed anyone else like that. Mary Ann was in agreement with the sailor.

Looking back now it was pretty stupid of him to hide it. Or attempt to hide it. He wasn't fooling anyone and he knew it. He was madly in love with Ginger Grant that's all there was to it. How one could not love her was a mystery to him. Those men from her past who left her. What fools they were! How could you have the beautiful Ginger and just toss her aside? You had to be crazy! Toss Ginger aside was something he would never do. He loved her and no other woman was going to come between them. No one. The Professor was glad she sent those housekeeper applicants away. They had no respect for marriage and no respect for Ginger. It was almost the same as the pool guy they hired. A few just wanted to get near Ginger, he was certain of it. Well he stared them down and made it clear the redhead was his. There would be no pool boy/rich movie star fantasy for them. Of course Ginger would not dream of it. The woman was as committed to him as he was to her. Roy smiled at something that happened maybe a year ago.

Ginger was up for a role in a big movie in which Cary Grant was going to star in. Her role was not big but it was a good one. It involved her having to pretend to try and seduce something out of him. Well Ginger simply could not do it. She tried but flashbacks from the attaché case was in her head and the thought of trying…she just could not do it. That plan she and Mary Ann came up with to get the attaché case was something that Ginger held special in her heart and she felt as if this would cheapen it. And for some reason she could not explain, she just could not bring herself to kiss Cary Grant. It made no sense to her as she had always wished to do a scene like that with him. It bugged her for days and she was not too happy with the Professor saying that he must have ruined her for all men. She shot him daggers telling him to be quiet.

Roy was very happy in his marriage to the movie star. She was the best wife he could want and nothing could take her away.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N There is a troll out there who has no life and derives joy from posting hateful reviews cause the story isn't MAP which never existed. No guest reviews will be put through. Each will be deleted automatically. Apologies to non trolls who don't do this but this is how it will be._**

* * *

The plane touched down on the runway and then came to a halt. Ginger sat in her first class seat happy to be back in L.A. As much as she did enjoy being in New York, she missed the warmer weather of California and most of all she missed her darling Roy. How she could not wait to see him! She unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. Ginger then retrieved her carry on bag from the overhead compartment and made her way down the aisle towards the gate.

Roy stood in the crowd anxiously awaiting to see his wife's face. It had a been a long night without her. He barely slept because everytime he shut his eyes, that horrid woman would appear. He tried and tried to shut her out but she kept coming back, taunting him and saying she would have him no matter what. The instant in the elevator still made him physically ill. However he was determined to push that all out of his head. Ginger was back. She would soon be in his arms and he could just forget everything. His eyes lit up as he saw her lovely face and he called out to her. "Ginger!"

Ginger smiled seeing her handsome husband and came rushing towards him throwing her arms around him. "Oh darling!" She said squeezing the Professor tight. "How I missed you! Oh I love you so much." She then planted kisses all over the academic. "I swear I'm never leaving you again."

"I love you too." He said holding her closer. "I missed you a great deal. I promise if you ever have to go away again for a long period of time, I'm going with you no matter what."

The redhead then let go a bit. "Darling let's go get my luggage and go home and…" She then moved in closer her lips barely touching his. "Celebrate…" She whispered in her seductive tone that drove him mad.

"With pleasure." He replied gently kissing her lips.

The two headed to the baggage claim watching for Ginger's luggage. There was a woman standing there as well who turned to look at the Professor. She smiled a wicked smile and said "Hello Roy." He gulped seeing it was Evelyn! She approached him and reached her hand out touching his chest. "You will be mine. All mine."

The Professor shook his head and she was then gone. That nausea hit him again but he knew he had to keep control. Ginger looked at her husband with concern. "Darling are you okay? You look green."

"Oh." He said. "I'm fine. It's nothing…really. I'm okay."

"You sure?" Ginger asked not convinced. "You were looking a little pale there for a minute…"

"I'm fine really. I'm okay. Let's just get home." He said picking up one of Ginger's suitcases."

"Okay." Ginger said still not convinced but decided to not press it further.

The two headed outside to the car and the Professor loaded Ginger's suitcases in the trunk of the car while Ginger got in the passenger side. He made sure everything was secure before shutting the lid. After he did so, he looked and there was that woman again! "Rooooy….You can't escape me that easily." She grinned at him.

The Professor quickly ran to the driver's side of the car and climbed in slamming the door hard. This startled Ginger who was checking her make-up in her compact. "Roy what's the matter?"

He looked over at his beautiful redhead wife trying to calm himself. "Nothing is the matter. Just um…anxious to get home. That's all."

"Roy." Ginger sighed. "Something is bothering you. I wish you would tell me what. You've been acting weird. What is wrong?"

"I told you my love nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Everything is just fine. Let's just get home okay?" He said as he started up the car.

Ginger said nothing more as they drove towards their home. She was sure whatever it was that was bothering him, he would tell in his own good time. It did her no good to keep pressing him, he would just keep denying there was a problem. No matter how hard she pressed, he would give her some half truth or just not answer her.

Their house came into view and the Professor pulled up the drive. The car then came to a stop and the engine was turned off. The both opened the doors and got out. Ginger smiled seeing their house. She loved it so. Everything was perfect. The landscaping, the exterior of the home that was so warm and inviting. She walked to the front door and used her key to unlock it while the Professor got her bags out of the car and brought them inside.

Ginger headed up the stairs to the bedroom with the Professor following her. He set her bags down on the floor while Ginger sat on the bed. "It's so good to be home." She smiled. "The hotel room was nice but it doesn't compare to this. And." The starlet said standing up. "It didn't have you." Ginger walked towards her husband and pressed her lips against his kissing him with her usual passion. His arms went around her holding her a close as he possibly could. He wanted to take all of her in. Her scent, her lovely silky red hair, her soft skin…everything. He wanted to drink it all up. There was no one like her and there never would be. Clothes soon disappeared and they found themselves on the bed wrapped up in each other's arms making some pretty intense love.

It was later that Ginger was resting her head against him basking in the moment. "I missed this so much." She sighed tracing his chest with her slender finger. "I missed being in your arms."

"I missed having you in them." The Professor said kissing the top of Ginger's head.

Ginger snuggled up closer to him. Since he seemed more relaxed she decided to give it a shot. "Roy darling are you sure nothing is bothering you? You just seemed so tense at the airport earlier."

"I told you I'm okay…I…" Then he thought of something. Something that may hold off Ginger from asking more questions. "Well I do have some news for you and I wasn't sure how you would take it. You know how Mr. Dunmore said there was an opening for a position in their facility across town?"

"Yes you said it was a bigger position then you currently have and pretty good money. What about it?"

"Well I…I decided to take it. I start on Monday."

"You did?" Ginger said sitting up. "Roy…I…I thought that you were happy with what you were doing at…"

"I was." The Professor said carefully. "But after giving it some thought I came to the conclusion that I could do more. I know it's a bit longer of a commute but I think it will be worth it. It's certainly more challenging and yes there is more responsibility. However I think I am ready for it."

"Alright darling if that's what you want I'm happy for you. I know you will do a good job. I'm just surprised that's all. You seemed so happy where you were…..you friends were there. I know that Evelyn can be a bit much to deal with but I thought you…"

"Thought what?" Roy snapped. "What did you think? That I was like those other men in the company who would just fall over themselves to do whatever she wanted? You think the reason I'm leaving is because I'm tempted by that woman? Is that it?"

The starlet looked at her husband with wide eyes. "Roy…what is wrong with you? I never said that and I never thought that. Why would you say a thing like that?"

The Professor took a breath. "I'm…I'm sorry Ginger….I didn't mean that. It's been a very stressful week and…I'm sorry I snapped at you. I know you wouldn't think that. I'm sorry."

"Darling." Ginger said wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay. I'm here. Just put all that out of your mind. I love you." Her lips found his again and they fell back on the bed enjoying every last bit of one another.

It was later in the day that Ginger was outside by the pool soaking in the warm sun. Her afternoon with Roy was heavenly of course but she still had a feeling he wasn't being completely honest with her. She believed he had a stressful week, that happened from time to time with his job but there had to be more to it than that. Just what it was she could not figure out. Yes he was starting a new position but he wouldn't be all tense about that. He always enjoyed a challenge. When they were on the island, he was always challenging himself to come up with ways to make life more bearable on the island or a way to get themselves rescued. It was who he was. It didn't make sense for him to be anxious about that. Something else was going on. Her mind thought back to when she mentioned Evelyn Winters. He seemed to get really angry and standoffish. Saying that she thought he had a thing for her and that's why he was leaving his position for the new one. Ginger was convinced that whatever was making him all tense and nervous had to do with Ms. Winters. Perhaps her instincts were correct and she did make a move on Roy. Certainly she would not put it pass the woman.

Evelyn was not one to care if a man was married. If she wanted him she thought she was entitled. Well she had news for this bitch. She wasn't entitled to _her_ husband. The redhead was certain that if it was the case and Evelyn did try something, Roy was probably thinking he was protecting her and that's why he was taking that new job. He thought she would think that he was tempted and that he had to leave so she wouldn't be upset….It would be something he would do. How she could find this out for sure, she didn't know. Roy was tough to crack when he put up his walls. It was hard for her to break down his barriers to get him to fess up to loving her. That was something he just was not comfortable with because he was sure he didn't know what love really was. Ginger had no idea why he thought that but finally he confessed to her his love and she was more happy than she had ever been in her life.

The starlet knew she had all of his love. She owned his heart. He told her this time and time again. He was the only one for her and always would be. Skipper was never even a thought and neither was Gilligan. While she loved both men like family, as far as romance that was always out of the question. Especially that time when "Gilligan" or as he said a double, made a move on her and started slobbering all over her. She was horrified and repulsed. She did not want that sailorman doing that to her. Ginger had gotten away as fast as she could. She recalled crying out to the Professor. She ran to him to keep her safe. She always ran to him to keep her safe. He always did without fail. Skipper had amnesia and tried something with her. Like with "Gilligan", she was horrified and yelled out to the Professor. The woman simply did not like men being aggressive with her. Which is the reason she rejected that awful Duke.

When he chased her about the jungle, she knew she was being stupid by admiring that clown. What could she have possibly seen in that guy? Yeah he had muscles? So what? The Professor had muscles too but he didn't feel the need to brag about them. Being in the jungle with the Professor and kissing him to make Duke leave her alone felt right. The scholar was the only man who ever respected her. He appreciated her mind. She once told Skipper that all the Professor was interested in was her mind. She had then got to thinking that wasn't such a bad thing. It meant he cared about what she thought and her opinions. Not many men did. Of course she was wrong about him being interested in her mind only. Still. It was nice.

Her eyes looked over at the pool where her husband was swimming some hard laps. He was quite a swimmer that was for sure. She could never swim before but after the incident with the sinking raft, he taught her. He was quite a teacher and to be honest she enjoyed being with him. Ginger knew that being on the island, knowing how to swim was a necessity so she was more than happy when he offered to teach her how. Seeing him without his shirt was a plus. It took all she had not to throw herself in his arms. A time or two she "pretended" to have trouble just so she could cling to him. Whether or not he bought her act she didn't know but he never seemed to mind. He was the best thing that ever came into her life and she was forever grateful he was hers.

The Professor finished up his last lap and rested a bit at the end of the pool. He was feeling a bit better. A good swim in the pool always did him good. Kept him focused. And kept his mind off Ginger's questioning. He did not enjoy keeping this from her but he had to. There was no way he could tell her. He would handle this on his own. The Professor lifted himself up from the pool and grabbed his towel to dry himself off. He glanced over at his wife who was as usual staring at him with what he was certain "that look". She may have sunglasses on but he knew when she was looking at him. Many times she told him he was the sexiest man in the world and it wasn't her fault she had to admire him. He didn't know if he would consider himself to be "sexy" but Ginger believed it.

The academic walked to the shower that had been built by the pool to wash up. He stepped inside and turned the water on. He removed his swimming trunks and began to later up with the soap. As he washed he sensed he was not alone. Thinking perhaps it was his redheaded wife with her insatiable appetite for him, he turned. However he was not met with the lovely face of his wife but with one of Evelyn Winters. "My My Roy…very impressive." She said her eyes going over him.

He ran out of the shower leaving the water on and grabbed a towel wrapping it around himself. Quickly he flew by his wife who was sitting in her lounge chair bewildered by his actions. She got up and walked to the shower. She didn't see anything but she did hear the water was still on. She turned it off and looked around again. What was going on? What was wrong with Roy? Why was he acting so bizarre? She had to find out the truth. No matter how hard he resisted telling her, she was going to get it out of him.

Roy ran up the stairs to the master bedroom shutting the door behind him. He leaned up against it trying to catch his breath. He was sweaty and shaky. That woman just would not leave him alone! Why couldn't he just be left in peace! Why! Why was she haunting him with her unwanted advances and disgusting innuendo. No matter what he did, she was there. He knew he could not keep going on like this but he was not about to tell Ginger or anyone about..no…he was not doing that. This would eventually go away. He would eventually forget all about it. Once he started his new job on Monday, things would be fine. He didn't have to deal with Evelyn anymore.

The Professor walked to the bed and sat down. He had to try and get a hold of things. Ginger was already suspicious. He could not risk having her ask more questions. He had to keep her at bay. It would not be easy. Once the woman wanted something, she was going to get it. She wanted answers she wasn't going to stop until she got them. He knew how it worked. Well he would just have to find a way to distract her from that goal.

The door to the bedroom opened and in walked Ginger. She shut the door and approached him. "Okay Roy." She said. "What is going on? And don't tell me nothing. I know something is. You have been acting bizarre all day. Now tell me what the hell is going on?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Professor looked up at his wife standing there with her arms folded across her chest. She had a look of determination on her face. Almost like the look of a police officer who knows when a suspect is lying and he was bound and determined to get the truth no matter what.

"Well." She said to him. "You mind cluing me into why you are acting so erratic? Denying it won't do you any good. So what gives? Why did you run out of the shower like a bat out of hell?"

Knowing he had to say something he thought of plausible fib and thought it up quick. "I'm sorry my love I didn't mean to startle you. It's just…well you see I had planned a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me?" Ginger asked skeptical. "You have a surprise for me?"

"Yes." He said going with it. "I had ordered something for you to show you how much I appreciate what you do and how proud I am of your new movie and your album. You see they were supposed to deliver it today and I didn't want them to leave it here for you to see it so that's why I ran out the shower like I did. I was afraid that it would arrive and then it wouldn't be a surprise for you."

The redhead sighed. "Roy why are you lying to me?"

"What? What are you talking about?" He said nervously. "Ginger I'm not..."

"You know I know when you are not being truthful with me." She interrupted. "You can't keep anything from me. I can tell when you are hiding something. Just like you tried to hide that surprise birthday party from me." Ginger reminded him. "You thought you could keep it a secret. You were wrong."

Roy sighed. He recalled that all too well. It was last year and he had wanted to take Ginger out for a nice romantic dinner for her birthday but Mary Ann wanted to throw her best friend a surprise party. To compromise, the Professor agreed to take Ginger to dinner while Mary Ann would set up the party in their home along with the help of Gilligan who was in town and the others. Ginger somehow someway got wind of this and managed to shall he say…wrangle the entire story from him. She turned on her charm and seduction and well he was weak and could not help himself. He had little to no resistance to her and she knew it. Poor Mary Ann walked in to find the pair on the sofa with Ginger straddling the helpless academic with his shirt halfway off. The farm girl got a look of annoyance on her face and shook her head saying _"I should have known."_ The Professor apologized saying he was sorry he was not strong enough to resist the beautiful redheaded movie star. Not all was lost. The party was still a hit and the Professor did end up taking Ginger out for a nice romantic night on the town.

The Professor stood up and approached his wife. "My love." He said gently touching her cheek. "Let's not discuss this anymore."

"Roy…"

"Ginger my beautiful wife." The academic said pulling her in close. "What would you rather do? Talk about something that is nothing or take advantage of the fact that I'm not wearing anything but this towel." He then began softly kissing her neck and Ginger gulped. Damn him for knowing her weakness! She cursed. He could not resist her charms well she certainly could not resist his neck nuzzling and kissing. Her mind then did drift to the fact that there was only a white cotton towel separating her from her loving husband. The strap of her white cotton sundress was pulled down and her heartbeat quickened. Her hands then went to the front of his body touching him. His lips found hers and he was about to deepen the kiss more when she suddenly garnered enough strength to push him away. "No." She said firmly as she stepped back. "You are not going to distract me." Ginger marched to his closet pulling out a shirt and a pair of pants and threw them at him. "Now you get dressed and then meet me downstairs. We are going to discuss this." She then brushed by him shutting the door behind him. The academic tried to speak but nothing came out. He reluctantly put on the clothes she tossed to him and headed down the stairs to the living room where she was waiting.

Ginger stood facing him. "Now. Why don't you start from the beginning. You have been acting really weird since the airport. Actually no I noticed you were pretty tense on the phone the other day. I know something is going on and you better tell me the truth. Out with it."

Roy sat down on the sofa. He knew better than to lie. Ginger would catch on in a second. She was right. He could never keep a thing from her. Not ever. She saw right through it. Being on the island together for all those years she picked up on when he was being less than truthful. It was impossible to ever keep a secret from his wife.

"I…I'm sorry my love…I…know I have been acting strange. I don't mean to upset you."

Ginger sat down next to him placing her hand on top of his. "Roy just tell me what is bothering you. Please." She then paused a minute before continuing. "Darling…does it have to do with Evelyn?"

He whipped his head towards her. "Evelyn?"

"She tried something with you didn't she?" Ginger said getting right to the point. "She made an advance on you."

"Ginger I…"

"Roy." She said looking at him sternly. "Tell me. Did she…"

Knowing he could not go on with the charade he nodded his head. "Yes. She did. More than once."

"What happened?" Ginger asked.

"I was working late in the lab the one night and she came in. She um..she said that she found me….sexy…and she…well she tried to touch me…I stopped her before she could and told her that it would be wise for her to leave. This however did not deter her. She said that there was plenty of time for work and now was the time..for play. She um…she…she said she wanted me. I told her that I was married and I happen to love you very much. She didn't seemed phased by this. She mentioned how you were away in New York…Then she tried…she began unbuttoning her blouse and she then tried to kiss me….I ran out of there as fast as I could . I then ran home and I showered and showered trying to feel clean again."

Ginger was horrified. "Darling…"

"Then well the next morning she made a pretense of apologizing but I wasn't really buying it. She then said that you could have me for the rest of your life but she only wanted one night was that too much to ask? I informed her it was and that how one night would destroy you….My love I would never in a million years betray you…You know that."

"Of course I do Roy." Ginger said squeezing his hand tight. "I know how much you love me."

"Well then she got angry and said that she would have me one or another. Then.." He paused not wishing to continue.

"Roy…what…what happened?"

He shook his head. "No I don't I wish to talk about this anymore." He said standing up and walking towards the fireplace. "Just forget it."

Ginger shook her head and approached him. "Roy I'm not going to forget it…Now tell me what happened after that?"

"No." He barked at her. "I said forget it."

The movie star refused to back down. "I'm not forgetting it Roy now you tell me what she did!" She shouted. "What happened! Tell me right now!"

The Professor looked at his wife with anger. Not anger at her just anger about the whole situation. "You want to know what happened? Fine I'll tell you! She tried to molest me in the elevator! There you satisfied! She put her hands on me and groped me! Happy!"

Ginger couldn't believe it. "What?"

"She…." The Professor was breathing fast. "She…she said that we had to address this sexual chemistry between us. I told her there wasn't any but she said I protested too much and that's when she put her hand on me and started…fondling me…"

"Roy…" Ginger said with tears in her eyes.

"I pushed her away and then when the elevator came to next stop I got out of there. I ended up in the Men's Room. I got sick and then I went home." He looked at his wife convinced she would be repulsed by him. Instead she gently touched his face and then lightly stroked his hair before holding him tight. "Roy darling." She said caressing him. "What an awful woman. I'm so sorry she did that to you."

The Professor had to admit he did feel a little better telling Ginger. His arms went around her squeezing her closer. "I love you."

"I love you too darling." She said kissing the top of his head. "And don't you worry about that awful Evelyn Winters. We'll take care of her. You and me."

"What do you mean?" He asked letting go and standing back.

"Roy you have to bring charges against her. Sexual harassment charges. She can't get away with this."

Roy began to feel panic and shook his head. "No…No I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't? Roy what she did was disgusting and wrong. She needs to be punished. You have to fight back and let her know she can't get away with treating you like that." Ginger stated. "I know what it's like to have someone think they can treat you in such a manner. I've had enough directors and producers trying to put their hands on me. I wish I would have fought back against them but I was too young and naïve. You have the chance to do just that. Roy do not let her get away this is. You can't. You have to bring sexual harassment charges against her.

"Ginger I'm sorry I can't do that. No." He shook his head. "Not a chance."

"Darling." Ginger said trying to reason with him. "If you don't, she wins. She gets her kick out of chasing a married man and then will move on to the next. You will be a notch for her. Don't let her do this to you. Please promise me you will go to Mr. Dunmore and tell him what happened. Please. Promise me you will tell him what she did to you."

"I said I'm not going to and that's that." The Professor replied firmly. "I won't put myself through that humiliation. Not again."

"Humiliation? Again? Roy you have nothing to be ashamed of! You didn't do anything. She did! She is the one who ought to feel shame not you!" Ginger placed her hands on his shoulders. "Roy she violated you and she had no right to do that. You can make sure she never does this to anyone else. You can end it. You can stop her."

The Professor walked away towards the big bay window and looked out at the view. "You don't understand." He said. "I…I've..."

"You've what? What is it Roy?" The redhead asked as she headed over to where he was standing. "What are you not telling me?"

He turned towards her. "It was back when I was in college. There was this woman professor. Her name was Jacqueline Malone. She was very intelligent and yes she was very attractive. I think many of the male students had…well their fantasies. I think she reveled in that. Now while I will admit she was a beautiful woman, I wasn't all that interested in her in a romantic sense. I thought her a brilliant mind and I would often seek out her knowledge for various research. One day she was helping me with a project and…she…she kissed me. I was so stunned…I just pushed her away. She made this remark as if I was being a shy school boy. I told her that was not the case that I just wanted to finish my project. She….She…then…she…"

"What did she do Roy?" Ginger asked gently. "Tell me."

"She took my hand and she…put it on her….chest. She pressed it close…I struggled to free my hand and when I finally did I asked her what she was doing. What was she thinking? She couldn't do that. Then she pushed me down on a stool. She um…unzipped me and then she…she placed her…on me and…then..proceeded to..."

"Roy…" Ginger said mortified. "She…"

"Yes…I couldn't get her away from me. I…I finally picked up one of my text books and…well I hit her with it. This stopped her actions and then I fled the scene. Never had I ever felt so violated and filthy in my life. I ended up telling my roommate what had transpired. He told me to got to the dean right away. So the next morning I went to the dean's office and told the tale. He questioned Ms. Malone who said denied it stating that I made up the whole thing and was just trying to score points with the other males students…make them jealous. She turned it around that she was the victim. That she knew all the males in the college had their fantasies and she wouldn't stand for me lying saying that she did such a thing. Then Ms. Malone accused me of trying to molest her and that I was the one who came after her. I was almost expelled if it hadn't been for my father's name I would have been. He was an important alumni and they thought it best to sweep it all under the rug. And to top it all off my girlfriend at the time, Lynda Cottonfield, she dumped me. She believed Ms. Malone over me and said I was a cad for thinking I could tarnish the reputation of a fine professor. And she was furious at me for trying to betray her. Said I was a stupid fool. I never felt so humiliated in my life."

Ginger fumed. "Roy you listen to me." She said firmly. "Don't you let that happen to you again! You fight back against this horrid woman. You stand strong. I will stand by you through this Roy I promise you. I will stand by you."

Roy looked at his loving wife. "You will?"

"Yes I will!" Ginger said with conviction. "I won't let anyone hurt you. It's you and me against that no good nasty woman. We will fight her. Both of us. I promise that I am going to be there by your side through all of it."

The Professor place his hands on the side of her arms. "You really mean that?"

"I do."

"You believe me?" He asked softly. "You aren't...repulsed by me?"

"Yes I believe you. And no I'm not repulsed by you. Why would I be? I'm repulsed by that Evelyn Winters. Not you. I love you Roy. No matter what I'm in it with you. You hear me? I'm going to be right there with you. I don't care what that stupid nasty disgusting creature tries to say. You have me. She won't stand a chance. I promise." Ginger said firmly. "I promise you."

The Professor managed a small smile and held his wife close. "I love you Ginger."

"I love you too darling. We'll get though this. No matter what. You and I will get through it."


	8. Chapter 8

"You feel better now darling?" Ginger asked as she massaged his shoulders and back on the luxurious dark gray sofa in the living room.

"I think so." He replied.

Ginger smiled a bit and leaned down kissing his cheek. "I love you." She said as her fingers then gently combed through his hair.

"I know. The Professor said. "I'm sorry I tried to keep this from you. I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me?" Ginger asked confused. "I don't understand."

The Professor lifted himself up on the sofa and addressed his wife. "I thought that you would…maybe believe that I had some attraction to Evelyn and I didn't want to put you through that again."

The redhead was taken aback. "Again? Attraction to Evelyn? What are you talking about? Why would I even think you were attracted to that awful woman?"

Roy sighed. "Erika Tiffany Smith." He answered. "I recall how hurt you were when you thought that I was to marry this woman. Even though I never loved her at all, you didn't know that at the time. You thought that perhaps I wanted to be with this woman and that I felt something for her. I just didn't want you to think that again. I couldn't bear to see you go through it all over again."

Ginger was in disbelief. "Roy you are crazy. These are two different things! Erika Tiffany was a horrible self centered woman who thought you were some prize and then when she found out what you are all about she tossed you aside. Besides I told you there was no way in hell that wedding was ever going to take place. I was going to stop it. And I did manage to make that happen mind you. And you know how too."

The Professor smiled at his wife. "Yes I know how."

"Evelyn." Ginger continued. "May also be self centered and think you are some conquest but she knows what you are all about and does not care. She just wants you to add to her collection. I know you better than that. You wouldn't allow that to happen. You may still have questions about love and maybe you still don't quite understand it sometimes but you know when something is not right. You have enough self respect to walk away from something you know is bad. That's why you walked away from that horrible Erika. You knew you couldn't allow yourself to live that kind of existence. No matter what she promised, you simply could not put yourself in that position of being someone's prize. You are better than that and you know it. And as for you being attracted to Ms Winters, please darling I know there is no way you ever could be. She's a viper. You couldn't possibly ever entertain the idea of her. Plus Roy you love me. That's all it takes for you to not go near another woman. Your love for me. We've been together for a few years now and I never had to worry about another woman turning your head. I never had any reason to. I knew you loved me and that's all I needed."

The academic placed his arm around Ginger and kissed the side of her head. "I do love you. More than I thought I could ever love anyone. And you are correct I would never dream of straying from you. There really will never be another who could turn my head. You understand me and know me better than anyone else ever did. When we were on the island, you are the one I felt most comfortable with opening up to. I can't explain why but you were. Yes I was close to Skipper, He's a good man and I admire his leadership. But you….you were just….I just felt like you would understand. You are a caring person Ginger. Despite the fact that you live to seduce me at all hours of the day…"

Ginger grinned. "Not all hours." She said kissing his lips. "You do have to sleep sometime." She purred at him.

The Professor returned her kiss before speaking. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. And you always listened to me. Never judged. I told you that I had little expertise when it came to…the bedroom. It didn't phase you. You didn't laugh at me or call me pathetic or sad. No you just told me you love me and that you would love me for the rest of your life no matter what." He said squeezing her to him. "And when I kissed you on our wedding night…all my doubts and fears left me. All I wished to do was hold you in my arms and love you. I know for certain that I will never ever experience that with anyone else. When that terrible woman Lori made those remarks about you, it infuriated me. What did she know about you and who was she to judge you? You wouldn't put your career above family. You never had. Yes you care about your fans but you care about me more. I know that not just because you told me but by your actions."

"Roy darling if you know that then why did you think I would believe you were attracted to Evelyn?" Ginger asked gently.

"Because like you said, she is a viper. I know that she will put out there some false story or spin it in a way that I actually liked her….or I somehow gave off a signal that I wished for her to….The thought of her planting seeds of doubts in your mind terrified me. She's master manipulator and I know she will do whatever she can to manipulate this." He held her closer to his body taking in the scent of her strawberry scented shampoo. The one he made in the lab for her. "I couldn't stand the thought of her doing that to you. Having people whisper about you. Thinking you were just a pathetic woman hanging on to someone who didn't actually love you. I don't want that for you Ginger."

"I know that Roy. But I'm a big girl. I can't handle it. I've handled a lot of gossip in Hollywood. You remember when that stupid Duke showed up at that party. Tried to make a scene by telling everyone we were lovers on the island and how I should leave you for him because he was a "real man". For weeks the papers wrote about it and people who didn't know anything about what really went on, made their ridiculous innuendos and concocted their theories saying it was probably true. I knew it wasn't true. You knew it wasn't true and best of all God knew it wasn't true. No matter what anyone says as long as we know the truth and He knows the truth, it's all we need." Ginger kissed his lips and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm not going to live my life sacred of what the world may think. It doesn't matter. Let them judge. Who cares? Something else will come along and they will move on to that topic. What matters is taking down Evelyn. She is not going to get away with what she did and we are not going to let her."

"You are very wise my love." The Professor said. "One of the many many reasons I love you."

"What are the others." Ginger asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'll show you." He said taking her in his arms and laying her down on the sofa. Their lips met and they were engrossed in a long passionate kiss. It was later that they were sitting outside enjoying the warm evening air. The Professor was sitting on a lounge chair and Ginger was wrapped up against him. He kissed the top of her head feeling at peace. He was glad Ginger dragged the truth out of him. He did feel a whole lot better. And know that Ginger was on his side made it even better. "My love." He said to her. "You told me that you wished you had fought back against those men in Hollywood. Those directors and producers. Why didn't you?"

The redhead sighed. "I told you. I was young and naïve. I thought that if I told what they did, I would never work in Hollywood. It was stupid of me I know. Especially…"

"Especially what? What is it?" The Professor asked.

Ginger snuggled a bit closer to him and then spoke. "There was this one director his name was Victor Ashford. Well respected in Hollywood. My agent got me an audition for a film Mr. Ashford was directing. Well the audition went pretty well and I got a call back. Mr. Ashford himself wished to see me. I was thrilled. I thought perhaps he really liked my work and wanted to offer me an even bigger role. Well I was half right. I got to his office and I walked in. He made small talk about the movie and then got up from his desk and approached me. He said that the part I auditioned for simply wasn't right for me. He did offer me an even bigger role in the movie. For the other part I had maybe two scenes with one or two lines. In this role I had more scenes and more lines. I was thrilled. Then he placed his hand on my shoulder and said that the world needed to see more of a beauty like me. His fingers then grazed my cheek and then his hand wandered down to the top of my dress and found it's way inside and well…I was horrified. I jumped up and asked him just what he was doing. He said that he was giving me a chance of a lifetime. I was about to walk out when he pushed me against the door. He said I shouldn't let this opportunity pass me by and then his lips went to mine and then his hands….I felt so sick…I didn't know what to do…I finally kicked him in the shin and got the hell out of there. I never told anyone. Looking back now I was stupid to not tell. I probably could have saved a lot of other girls from that letch but I didn't. And what makes me even more furious is that I was certain I was not the only girl he tried that with. The others didn't stop him and prevent it from happening to me and I was no better. That's why I want you to promise you will fight back against this creature. I want you to be the one who spare others. I didn't. You can."

"Ginger." The Professor said lifting her chin with his fingers. "You are an incredible woman. I loved you a great deal before but I love you even more now. It took a lot of courage for you to walk away from that man. I think perhaps the other girls you mentioned may have taken him up on his offer. I'm not saying they all did but it's possible they were just as naïve and thought this was how it worked. I'm betting if they did partake in that, they most likely feel horrible about it now. Knowing this how they got their start. You were braver than that. I'm proud of you. And my love I do promise, I will fight back against Evelyn. You are right. I have to put an end to this. She can't be allowed to keep treating people like this. I am going to tell Mr. Dunmore about her. I know it won't be pretty but I promise I won't back down. As long as I have you with me."

"You will always have me with you Roy." Ginger said kissing his lips. "Always. I vowed to love you forever and I will. I vowed for better or for worse. Well this is for worse and I am not going to leave your side. No matter what garbage she may put out there. No matter how she tries to spin. We are going to be strong and we will handle it. Yes I am aware it's not going to be a cake walk but we can do it. We have God watching over us. He will see us through."

"You are right. We can do this. And we will. You and me."

 **Mansion**

Evelyn sat back on her bed with red satin sheets and matching blankets smoking a cigarette and watching the young man dress after a round of sex. Her husband Donald was out of town on business. Evelyn was convinced he wasn't conquering the business word but some young cheap floozy. She didn't care really. He had his use and she was soon done with it. But right now she couldn't let him get away. Not just yet.

Her young companion turned to her. "Is that all for the night Ms. Winters?" Asked the blonde muscular male with a deep tan.

"Yes Kevin that is all." She said to him with a smile. "The money is on the table. Good night."

"Good night." He said walking over to the table picking up the wad of $500 in cash and leaving the bedroom.

Evelyn got out of the bed and walked over to the bar pouring herself a scotch. Her mind was on one Roy Hinkley. She had found out he asked for a transfer to the second office location and was granted it. Surprised by this she wasn't. Well if he thought he could escape her he was wrong. She simply would ask to be transferred there herself. She was bored with the current office. All the men adored her yes and she had her way with most of them except for one of course. That one being Roy Hinkley. Hell she even fantasized she was with him while she was with Kevin. Might have even called Kevin by Roy's name. Regardless it was a moot point. It bothered her she couldn't conquer him. Well no matter she would have him one way or another. The problem of course was his stupid wife was back in town. The chances of getting him alone in the lab late at night were slim but perhaps she could find a way. Tell him some project needed to be completed right away and would take long hours. What difference did it make. She would get what she wanted from him. Of course the woman was not stupid. She was aware that dear Roy probably whined to his wife about what an awful woman she was. She would deal with that. Prepared she was. That's one of the reasons she wasn't letting Donald go. Not just yet. She needed him as cover. And cover he would be. Yes Ginger Grant probably thought she could take her down. Well she would be wrong. No one was a match for Evelyn Winters. No one.


	9. Chapter 9

"Check mate." Ginger said triumphantly as she smiled at her husband.

The Professor frowned. "You know this is not exactly fair." He stated. "I am losing because you are distracting me."

"How exactly am I distracting you?" Ginger asked. "It's not my fault you are a terrible chess player."

"My love I am not a terrible chess player. I'll remind you I was state champion two years running in high school." Roy stated matter of factly.

"Yeah Yeah well you aren't any good anymore." The movie star grinned. "You met your match Roy Hinkley."

He shook his head. "That has nothing to do with it. You are using your beauty to keep my mind preoccupied so I don't pay attention."

"Oh really?" Ginger asked with a slight frown. "How am I doing that by chance?"

"I think the fact that you insisted upon wearing that short silky pink dress was my first clue." He said as his eyes wandered over her in the provocative attire that showed off her cleavage not to mention her long legs. "I thought Mary Ann's wardrobe choices were skimpy on the island, I think this takes it to the extreme."

The redhead pouted. "You noticed her attire?" She said feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"Ginger it's hard to not notice when someone is wearing something very short." He explained. "And before you go getting all worked up no I did not believe it was the least bit sexy and no it did not do anything for me. I found her choice of clothing to be a little obscene at times. I felt like telling her to be a bit more modest when choosing clothes to wear."

The movie star smiled. "What did you think of my wardrobe?"

"You my love looked like a beautiful goddess everyday. I delighted in seeing what you would be wearing every morning when I would get up. I looked forward to joining everyone at the breakfast table so I could see what stunning outfit you would be wearing that day. Most of the time I prayed it was that multi-colored wrap and matching top. You looked quite fetching in that get up." He replied. "Especially when you would wear your hair up and it showed off your elegant neck."

"I bet you wanted to nuzzle my neck." Ginger purred moving towards him and sitting on his lap.

"Every day." He answered kissing her lips.

Ginger deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. It was a minute or two before she let go. "I love you darling. You are so smart and…" Her finger began to trace his ear. "Sexy…handsome.." Her lips touched his again. "I don't know how those girls in your high school could keep away from you. I bet they all adored you." She said snuggling close to him.

"I suppose." The Professor relented. "I don't think though that Judy Parker was too happy when she came over to my house to do homework."

"What do you mean?" Ginger asked.

"I mean I really thought we were going to do homework. She had other things in mind and I suppose I did not pick up that signal. She got quite annoyed with me." The academic said. "Wouldn't speak to me for a week."

"How stupid of her." The movie star said.

"What about you Ginger? I'm guessing you had a long line of eager young men vying for your hand."

She laughed. "Sort of. I mean yes I was quite popular in high school but I was heavily involved in the drama club. I dated a few boys. I had one sort of serious boyfriend."

"Sort of serious?" The Professor asked puzzled.

"I mean he was in love with me to the point he wanted to marry me right out of high school. I didn't want to get married. I did love him but I was too young and full of dreams. I wanted to do more. I think I was more serious about becoming a famous actress then I was about him. That's why I said sort of serious. We broke up before graduation." She sighed. "He was a nice boy and all but I just wanted more. I wanted a career in Hollywood. Dean didn't understand that."

"Dean?"

"Yeah his name was Dean Charles. I think he lives in Florida now or something. I'm not sure. Anyway he just didn't understand how important it was to me to become an actress. He thought I was wasting my time. So we broke up." She explained. "That was that. He married this other girl. Vivian Landis. She went to a different high school."

"I see. Well what about that fireman you got a date out of when you set the school on fire by mixing ammonia with some kind of acid?" He smiled.

Ginger giggled. "I didn't exactly get to go out with him. My mother forbid it and my father was none to pleased at how much older he was then me. I was only seventeen and he was at least twenty four."

The Professor kissed her temple. "My love I wish I had known you back then. I wish I could have gone to your high school. You certainly would have kept things interesting that is for sure."

"We could have been prom king and queen." Ginger sighed.

"We could have?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Of course silly you know we would have dated." She explained. "I so would have gone out with you Roy. My parents would have loved you. Well they do now but back then they would have loved you too."

"I suppose you are correct. I don't think I would have had a choice. You most likely would have chased me all over the school until I cracked." He said squeezing her tight.

"Absolutely." Ginger said kissing him once more. "I love you."

The two decided to play another round of chess in which Ginger won again and the Professor proclaimed once more she was distracting him. The redhead said he was just a sore loser. The two then ended up in the living room watching an old movie on TV. Ginger fell asleep in the Professor's arms halfway through. He held her as the movie played on the screen. He wasn't paying too much attention. He was focused on how amazing he believed his wife to be. She loved him more than he believed was possible. He had been grateful for her getting his mind off that horrible woman Evelyn. Ginger was right. The woman was a no good lousy viper and she needed to be stopped. The fact that Ginger was willing to fight along side him was remarkable to him. Never had he had anyone wish to do this. Lynda in college just up and left him. His redheaded movie star wasn't about to leave his side.

The Professor had never known anyone like Ginger before. He was too wrapped up in his work to see anything more. Most of the people he had associated with were also deep in the world of science and buried in research and different projects. Ginger made him see there was more to life than that. Life was an adventure with her that was for sure.  
He will never forget when they were rescued and a TV show wished to interview the seven of them. Ginger spilled to the world about the silent movie and how long the kiss was and how they set the world's kissing record she then went to prove it by planting another long kiss on his lips. The ratings for the show went through the roof and it was all anyone could talk about for a week. He was left speechless from the incident as usual and had secretly hoped that Ginger would demonstrate this again.

Ginger was the love of his life and he had pretty much known this from the beginning. He wished he had spoken up sooner but that part of him was just in doubt thinking that she would just reject him and would want someone more debonair. He wasn't wrong about many things in his life but this was the one time he was glad to be. The Professor's affection for her just grew and grew the longer they were on the island. It was to the point where everyone pretty much assumed that the two would end up getting together. Skipper at first had believed Ginger to be a beautiful woman half wanted her for himself. This had gotten under the skin of the Professor. He did not want anyone getting their hands on her. It drove him crazy at the thought of it. This is why he had wished he had knocked Duke's teeth out for what he tried to do with Ginger. He was miffed at himself for not fighting for Ginger. He wasn't about to let that happen again. Skipper and the Professor had reached a mutual understanding. Ginger was simply off limits to the sea captain. The Professor did not want to come off as some macho jerk proclaiming the movie star to be his girl but he advised Skipper it was just how he felt. Skipper amazingly understood what the academic was getting at. On one hand the Professor wanted Ginger and on the other hand he just was not ready to take that step and he needed the road clear for when he did. Skipper did have some advice for the scholar. Don't wait too long. Whatever he did he shouldn't wait forever. Ginger wasn't going to and he shouldn't either. Roy did take that advice to heart and thanked Skipper for being understanding. He apologized to the captain saying he did not mean to sound unreasonable and he knew it was pretty crazy of him to make such a request. Again Jonas understood and told him not to worry. Of course there was the beauty pageant. When Skipper took up for Ginger, the Professor was livid inside. He was still quite angry when the whole thing was over. Truth was he didn't know who he was more angry with. The Skipper or himself. The two men talked it out and Skipper said he hadn't meant anything by it, he just assumed that he the Professor would then stand up and declare he was in agreement with him. Roy realized he probably should have done that and again told the captain he was sorry for acting that way.

When the Professor finally did confess his heart to Ginger, it was the best moment of his life. Seeing her eyes light up and the smile on her face. It was all worth it. Skipper told him he was happy for him and said now he had nothing to worry about. Ginger was officially all his. The academic thanked the captain and stated to him he was sorry that Erika Tiffany Smith didn't see what a good guy he was. He had believed they would have made a much better match as he had no interest romantically in the woman. Skipper told him that it was okay and that to be honest if he thought about it the woman was a real ditz and he could do much better than that.

Well the scholar did still hope that the captain would find a nice woman. He should be happy too. The Professor had stated this to Ginger as well and she agreed. She was always looking for someone to set up the captain with although it was tough with him being in Hawaii. It didn't stop her though. The Professor often tried to see if he could find a suitable match for the captain as well. He and Ginger thought highly of him just wanted him to be happy. As for himself he was quite happy with his beautiful starlet. Nothing and no one was going to take that away from him.

 **Mansion**

"Yes." Evelyn said. "That's right. Exactly as I instructed. Yes front page….you are a doll..Thank you Midge. Ciao." She hung up the phone with satisfaction. This would most certainly derail anything that Ginger would have up her sleeve. She was going to stay one step head of that bitch. This most certainly would do the trick alright. Poor Roy would be crushed but that was just how it had to be. A small price to pay but it would be worth it. She would make sure of it. Roy and Ginger would be no more. He would be hers for the taking and take him she would. She smiled at the deliciousness of it. Having him in her bed….it thrilled her. As for Ginger, she did not care what she did. She could go find another man. Maybe that stupid fat ugly sea captain. She would have to after…well who cared. What was important was her getting one Roy Hinkley. What luck was it for her to obtain those love letters! Her connections scoured that island and it turns out Miss Ginger left some love letters behind. The very love letters she was having printed in the newspaper. Of course no one was going to know they were written to the Professor. No they were going to believe they were written to one Skipper.


	10. Chapter 10

"Morning darling." Ginger purred in the Professor's ear as she kissed him to awaken him.

"Ginger please.." He said in a feeble attempt to thwart her. "Not now.."

The redhead was not at all deterred by this. "Roy darling I had the most pleasant dream about you. Want to hear it?" She said still kissing his ear.

He sighed. "My love you always have the most pleasant dreams about me. Like the time you dreamt we were on the island and you were taken by a tribe of headhunters and I saved you which then of course resulted in us having sexual intercourse. In the dream and when you woke up."

"It was romantic." Ginger pouted. "And I like dreaming about you. It's not like you don't have dreams about me. What about the one where I was your lab partner and you made some amazing discovery and got so excited you took me on the lab table?"

The Professor sat up and smiled at his wife. "That was _your_ dream." He pointed out.

"Oh." She said. "Well what about when you dreamed you won the Noble Prize for science and we were at a party celebrating and you took me outside on the balcony…"

"Again _your_ dream." He said.

Ginger frowned. "Must you remember everything? I know you have had dreams about me. Probably dreamt about me all the time on the island. What about your Cary Grant dream where I tore off your clothes."

The Professor was going to point out that Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann were also a part of the dream but decided against it. Instead he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her lips. "I love you." He said. "And yes my beautiful starlet wife I have had very pleasant dreams about your stunning gorgeous self."

Ginger grinned. "I knew it." Her lips found his and they fell back on the bed to partake in what the actress had in mind when she woke her husband. The Professor knew he was stupid to try and dissuade her. Ginger was going to get her way no matter what as she did not buy his act for one minute. He was weak and she knew he was weak. He had very little resistance to her and she was not above using that against him. It was not that he minded. He didn't. The Professor thoroughly enjoying making love with Ginger but he also liked to get under her skin by pretending to fight her advances. It only made her go at him more which if he was being honest, he delighted in. Ginger's seduction was intoxicating to him and he couldn't help himself. When he stupidly escorted her out of his hut with the whole attaché case debacle he could have kicked himself. What exactly was he thinking? So what if Ginger was after the case? It couldn't have hurt at least let her continue on with the act which he secretly found to be thrilling. If only he allowed her sweet lips against his. Many many times he prayed something else would wash up on the island that everyone would be curious about and Ginger would once again use her magic on him and he wouldn't be stupid. The Professor had no intention of taking advantage of her he just wanted to hold her and kiss her. Maybe find out that she actually did care and…well it didn't matter anymore. She did care and she was his. All his.

Ginger wrapped her arms around her husband tightly. God she loved this man! Loved him more than she thought she could love anyone. All those times on the island when she would try to get his attention and thinking she failed. She didn't fail. She had his attention he was just..well he was hesitant. But that day he finally confessed to her! It was the greatest moment in her life! She never felt just happiness before. Knowing that no one could ever rip him away made it even better. His eyes were glued on her and there was no changing that. Roy Hinkley Jr simply loved and adored her like no other. Not just for her beauty but for everything else.

It was an hour later the Professor was in the shower and Ginger laid on the bed with a glow. No matter how many times she and the Professor made love, she always felt like she was in heaven. She sighed thinking of her darling Roy in the shower. She wanted to join him but decided to let him be. The last thing Ginger wanted was to wear the man out. However she was half certain it was not possible. Smiling a bit, she got out of the bed and tied on her pink silk bathrobe. She decided to head down the stairs to start breakfast. Ginger found her matching pink slippers and started out of the bedroom when the phone rang. Puzzled as to who could be calling, she went over to the white phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Ginger it's Tony. Listen we have a problem."

"Problem? What problem?" Ginger asked of her agent.

"This story in the paper. Did you see it?" He asked worried.

"No I didn't see it. I didn't even look at the paper yet. What are you talking about?"

"There's a front page story in that paper Eye On Hollywood which claims you wrote secret love letters to that Skipper."

Ginger couldn't believe her ears. "What!" She shrieked. "That is absurd! I never wrote love letters to him! I wouldn't write love letters to him! I love Roy!"

"Apparently these people were exploring the island you had resided on and they found these love letters you stashed away." Tony explained. "There are exerts printed in the paper."

Ginger was astounded. "This is just ridiculous! First of all what the hell were these people doing snooping on the island? And second I never wrote anything to Skipper!"

"They are in your handwriting Ginger." Tony stated.

"I don't care! I didn't write anything to Skipper! It's not true!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain your handwriting?" He questioned his client.

The movie star sighed. "I'll tell you Tony but I never told anyone else this. I wrote love letters to Roy. Okay? Before we got together, I would write letters to Roy expressing my feelings. I didn't know how to tell him so I would write letters. I never gave them to him but I wrote them. It helped me. I didn't know I left them there. How could they think they were to Skipper!"

"I don't know. They just say in the story they were to him." Tony replied.

"That is nuts! How could I write letters expressing my undying love for my darling Roy, pouring my heart out, every emotion I feel for him and then have someone find the letters and think they were for someone else! That sounds like a horrible plot line for a soap opera! Do these people even know how love works!" Ginger exclaimed livid.

"Calm down." Tony said. "I'll deal with this. You say they were to Roy I believe you. I doubted very much you wrote love letters to Skipper. You told me you never had romantic interest in him. Besides I have seen you with your husband. If anyone claims you had interest in any of the other men on the island, they are idiots. I'll see what I can do. I'll tell them they weren't for Skipper and maybe this whole thing will drop."

"Alright." Ginger said. "Do what you can. Keep me posted." She hung up the phone and then raced down the stairs to locate the Hollywood paper she subscribed to. She found it and tore it open to see the headline Ginger Grant's Love Triangle. First she was irritated by them using her maiden name. She was Ginger Hinkley and she hated people referring to her as Ginger Grant. Second there was no triangle as she was not in love with Skipper and didn't write him letters saying she was. Her eyes scanned the article and she seethed. How these people deduced they were to Skipper she hadn't a clue. Someone was causing trouble and she was certain that someone was Evelyn Winters.

 **Hawaii**

Skipper went over his itinerary for the day. Not too much going on as he did not have any tours scheduled. He was spending most of the day working on maintenance on the boat and checking the weather for when to best schedule the next set of tours. He enjoyed his life in Hawaii. It was quiet and pleasant. Well except of course when Gilligan was around. But he was used to it. Having had to live with his little buddy for all those years on the island, he had grown accustomed to him and his goof ups however the sailor was still a hardworker and trustworthy and that's what mattered to the sea captain.

This was handy when they would be bombarded with questions from male passengers about Ginger. Asking inappropriate things like if either of them scored with the actress. This infuriated Skipper. He hated people talking like that about Ginger. She was probably one of the nicest Hollywood actresses he had met. He and Gilligan had a encountered a few on the old Minnow before the shipwreck. They were always full of themselves and very demanding. Ginger was not like that at all. Yes he thought her a beautiful woman but that didn't mean he felt he was obligated to…no sir he did not. Especially since he knew that would kill the Professor. When the academic came to him spilling about how he admired the gorgeous actress, the Skipper was not shocked. He figured the man was. The Professor stated he did not mean to make Skipper stay away from Ginger and he didn't really have the right to but he couldn't help but feel the way he did. He wanted the movie star but he didn't know how to tell her. He knew it was possible that perhaps Ginger was not interested which Skipper thought was crazy. He knew she was. That is why he told the Professor not to worry, he wouldn't do anything to pursue the actress. Roy again told him he felt foolish for asking this of him but Jonas knew that most likely Ginger was the only woman the scientist cared about in a long long time. He had to give him the chance to try. If Ginger said no, which the sea captain doubted, then that would be that.

When the two got together finally, Skipper was very happy for them both. He knew he had a superficial attraction to Ginger. She was a glamorous movie star and one couldn't help but admire her. In the long run, there was simply no way he could foresee himself having a real relationship with her. It just would not have worked. He recalled the wedding which was quite an affair. Ginger looked amazing. The Professor looked as if he was on top of the world. Yes those two belonged together that was for sure.

Skipper's thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling "Skipper! Skipper!" He sighed knowing that voice. It was of one Gilligan. He had flown back to Hawaii after having visited Mary Ann. He saw the first mate running towards him. "Skipper! Skipper did you see it!"

"See what Gilligan?" He asked.

"This." Gilligan said handing the paper to him.

Skipper took it reading the article and his eyes bulged. Love letters? Ginger wrote love letters to…him? What? She wouldn't have done that. The woman was loyal to the Professor. Fiercely loyal. "What on Earth…"

"I know." Gilligan stated. "I can't believe Ginger would do that."

"This has to be a mistake." Skipper said. "She has always been in love with the Professor. There is no way she would betray that man."

"It says they were all in her handwriting."

"It's can't be true." Skipper said. "We have to get to the bottom of this. There's no way Ginger would hurt the Professor."

 **California**

Ginger continued to seethe over the article. It made her blood boil. Those letters were private. They were all about her deep love for Roy. Everything she felt was poured out onto those pieces of paper. Whoever had no right to claim they were to Skipper! She was in love with her darling Roy. Always had been. Writing letters just helped her express her feelings. She had them stashed away in a secret place she never thought anyone would know about. Now some busybody goes and finds them prints them and claims them to be to another man! How ridiculous! Pouring your heart out about your love for one person and having it said was really about another? She didn't love any other man on that island!

The Professor came down stairs and she quickly hid the paper behind her back. "There you are my love." He smiled. "I was wondering where you went off too. I heard the phone ringing before. Who was it?"

"Oh just Tony." She said. "Nothing important."

Roy looked at her sensing something. He knew his redheaded wife all too well to know she was upset or keeping something from him. Just like she did with him. "Ginger what is wrong? You hiding something?"

"Nothing is wrong. Don't be ridiculous. I'm fine. Come on let's go have breakfast.."

The Professor quickly grabbed the newspaper she hid behind her. "What is this?" He asked opening it up.

"Nothing darling just forget it…" She said trying to grab the paper back. He moved it away from her and read the article. He was stunned and turned to face his wife. "Ginger what is this?"

"Darling you don't think it's true!" She said. "I swear to you I never wrote love letters to Skipper!"

"You mind telling me just what is going on?" He asked folding the paper.

"Darling I promise you I never wrote anything to Skipper. I love you! You! I….I did write love letters on the island but they were not to Skipper. They were to you. I wrote them before we were together. I didn't know how to tell you my feelings, I wrote them on paper. I didn't give them to you I just wrote them. I kept them hidden but apparently some busybody when snooping on the island and found them. I hadn't realized I left them there. Roy please…I swear I did not write to Skipper!"

He gently touched her cheek. "I believe you my love." He said assured. "I just don't understand why they would say they were. What indication do they have of this?"

Ginger shrugged. "I don't know. But Roy I have a feeling I know who is behind this. That no good Evelyn. I bet you anything this is her doing."

"You may be right but that's not important right now. Right now we have to squash this. I don't want people gossiping about you this away."

"Tony said he would handle it. Right now I think we need to let him do that. If need be we can talk to the press ourselves. I think that Evelyn is just trying to start something to drive a wedge between us." Ginger said.

"Well it's not going to work." The Professor said kissing the top of her head. "No one is going to take you from me and I'm not going to be taken from you. We both knew that Evelyn is ruthless woman. She will do anything to destroy our marriage Well it's not going to work. Once I tell Mr. Dunmore about what happened, she won't have a leg to stand on."


	11. Chapter 11

Ginger rested her head against the Professor's shoulder wondering why this was happening. She knew this was something that was common in the world of Hollywood. People spreading vicious lies about famous actors and actresses not caring how it would affect them as long as they get their satisfaction out of destroying another human being. It was a brutal business in Hollywood. She knew that. It didn't mean she liked it. After the fiasco with Duke, things seemed to die down and everyone pretty much left her alone. But now this. This was too much! It was one thing to try and drag her down but to try and drag down a member of her family too! That is what Skipper was to her. A family member. He was like a big teddy bear and she thought of him as if he was like her favorite uncle. Yes she had been aware of his starstruck affection for her but it had faded through the years. He treated her like he would treat any member of his family. Skipper had a great amount of respect for her and always had. The idea that someone would put in the paper that she was secretly writing love letters to him and for him to read such garbage made her sick. What if he had believed it? No he wouldn't. She was sure he wouldn't. Wouldn't he? It was so confusing and it hurt too much to think about. The movie star looked up at her husband who had his arm around her. "Roy you think we could get away for awhile. Just you and me."

He kissed the top of her head. "My love I would love to do that but unfortunately I am starting that new position on Monday. I can't exactly just take off right away."

"Sure you could." Ginger said sitting up a bit her hand going to the buttons on his shirt. "I'm sure Mr. Dunmore will understand. You know once you explain to him about that nasty woman and what's she done, he would be more than happy to afford you some time off. Besides Roy you haven't had a real vacation in a year. You work hard and you deserve a break. We both deserve one. Come on what do you say? We could go to Hawaii. Maybe stop and see Gilligan and Skipper. Take one of the tours on their new boat, maybe get stranded on an island again…"

The Professor smiled at his wife. "And never have to face any of this again?" He finished.

"You know sometimes I do wish we were back on that island." Ginger stated. "It seems it was so much easier there you know what I mean?"

"I do." Roy replied. "I agree with you. I too wish we could be back on that island. It was easier. Yes we didn't have any modern conveniences but we somehow managed. Being able to just enjoy the sunshine and the ocean breeze whenever you wanted was nice. But you know Ginger we can't run from this."

"I know." She sighed. "I know you are right. Running isn't going to do any good. We have to fight that woman head on. I told you I would stand by you and I am. I'm not going to let that woman get to us. I'm not going to allow her to think she can rip us apart."

"She never will I promise you. Besides Ginger, we can't get stranded on the island again. You would be very lonely without Mary Ann. And what would we ever do without the Howells?" The Professor said attempting lighten the moment.

Ginger smiled. "You're right. I would miss Mary Ann. It wouldn't be right to be stranded again without her. And I know Gilligan wouldn't like that either. Why those two are not dating I haven't a clue. They should be. They are perfect for one another. If only Mrs. Howell was successful in her match making attempt. Why those two were so clueless I'll never understand. It was so obvious that Mary Ann had a mad crush on that boy! You would have to be blind to not see…" Her words were cut off by her husband kissing her.

The Professor let go. "I love you Ginger. And I love how you care about Mary Ann and Gilligan's happiness so much. But I told you to let it go. Just let them be. If they want to get together they will."

"But they are so stupid!" Ginger declared. "I want to shake the both of them! You have no idea how many times I wanted to grab Skipper's cap and smack Gilligan with it until he admitted he loved Mary Ann."

"Oh really?" The Professor said with a smile. "Did you want to hit anyone else with that cap until they confessed?"

The movie star giggled. "Well there was this one man who I thought was really hot and sexy but he just wouldn't fess up to his undying love for me….How silly of him!"

"Indeed." He said kissing her lips again.

Ginger wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss before pulling away. "I love you darling. And I really do think we should get away. I would like to just be able to take a break for awhile and just be with you. Can't you try to talk to your bosses?"

"I will try." Roy said. "I promise."

"Good." Ginger stated standing up. "I'm going to go upstairs and shower." She then grinned and placed herself on her husband's lap. "Would you uh…care to join me."

"I've already showered." He replied as her fingers worked the buttons on his shirt.

"So?" Ginger said with a heated look in her eyes. "You can help me…" He lips brushed against his. "Besides how could you stay down here knowing that I'm upstairs in the shower with hot water spraying down on my body making my skin…."

The Professor swallowed hard. "Um…uh…I….I should uh…..I was..going to make break..breakfast…"

Ginger giggled again and kissed him. "You are so cute. I love you." She said kissing him once more before heading up the stairs.

The Professor could not help but watch her as she disappeared up the staircase. How he loved her! He turned his head back and saw a picture on the table. It was one of the Skipper along with himself and Ginger. He and Ginger were sitting on a bench with the sea captain behind them his hand on each of their shoulders. It was taken in Hawaii after they were rescued. It was one of their favorites. Ginger wanted a photo with all of her island family. There was one with Mary Ann, one with Gilligan and one with the Howells. Plus there was a group photo. And Ginger did have a photo with just her and Mary Ann. The one with the Skipper meant a lot to them both because they both thought highly of the man. He did everything he could to make life as comfortable as possible for them all on that island. Of course Ginger secretly told the Professor that she believed he was more of a leader because he was so smart and they came to him for everything but still..the Skipper was a good man and he didn't deserve to be dragged into such trash. He got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen picking up the receiver of the white phone on the wall. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" A gruff voice said on the other line.

"Skipper, hello it's me."

"Oh Professor." The sea captain said somewhat nervously. "How are you? How's Ginger?"

"We are good. Listen Skipper there was something in on the Hollywood papers today that I think you should know about." The Professor said. "It involves you."

Skipper sighed. "Yes I know. I saw it."

"You did?" The Professor said surprised. "How?"

"Gilligan subscribes that that paper too." Jonas explained. "He likes to keep up with what is going on in Hollywood so he can talk to Ginger about it when she visits. Plus it's his way of knowing what's going on in her career and when her next movie will be out. He showed it to me. Listen Professor I want you to know that I don't believe it for a minute. I know Ginger would not betray you. And I know she would never write love letters to me."

"Yeah I know and I appreciate that Skipper."

"And I want you to know that I promise you I have never pursued her. I told you I wouldn't a long time ago and I kept my word. I simply do not do that to friends. She meant a hell of a lot more to you than me. She deserved to be with someone who loves her for more than just her Hollywood façade." Skipper continued.

"I do know that Skipper and I believe you. But there's a reason this is going on. It has to do with me." He explained.

"You what do you mean?"

"This is not easy for me to say Skipper. You see there…there is this woman who is my superior at work, or she was until I…well the point is that she..she had taken a liking to me. And it appeared that she did not care that I'm married. She still made her…advances." The Professor said.

"Advances?" The sailor repeated confused. "What do you mean advances?"

"I mean…she…Skipper you remember why the girls wanted Duke gone? You remember how they told Mrs. Howell how he was making advances at them? Well that's what she was doing only more aggressive." The academic explained.

"More aggressive? Professor you mean she tried to…" Skipper's voice faded away as he could hardly believe it. Why would someone do that to a married man! A happily married one at that!

"Yes she did. I don't really want to get to the details but she did try. I told her no and that I was not interested but it didn't seem to matter. Ginger convinced me to talk to my boss Mr. Dunmore about it and I am. First thing Monday morning."

"Good." Skipper said. "You do that. If you need any support from me for you and Ginger have it. I'll be more than happy to back you up."

"Thank you Skipper." The Professor said. "That means a lot to us. I'm hoping this will just all blow over but I have a feeling it won't. I don't know what Ms. Winters has up her sleeve next but I'm betting it's not good."

"Don't you worry." Jonas said. "I'm with you both. And so is Gilligan. Why he said he was going to write to the editor of the paper and demand they retract the story cause he knows it's not true and that Ginger always loved you and we have it on film to prove it."

The Professor couldn't help but laugh knowing he was referring to the silent movie. "Well tell Gilligan thank you. Listen Ginger and I are thinking about getting away for awhile. We haven't really had a vacation in a long time and we were considering Hawaii. Maybe we could drop by and see you and Gilligan."

Skipper smiled. "Well that would be great. You are both more than welcome. We would be glad to see you and Ginger again. Just let us know."

"We will. And thanks again Skipper. We do appreciate it….Okay bye."

The Professor hung up the phone. He was glad that Skipper was okay and didn't buy that load of bull in the paper. What was puzzling the Professor was why those people believed that the letters were to Skipper. That is what was bothering him. In what way could they have been construed that way? His guess was Ms. Winters somehow manipulated it that way. How he wasn't sure. She must have found the letters and then somehow altered them. Regardless he was going to hold onto something Ginger told him before. He knew the truth. Ginger knew the truth and most important God knew the truth. God knew that Ginger was a loving faithful wife. That's what counted the most to the Professor. All of that. What the world yapped and gossiped about was not of importance. He loved his beautiful Ginger and his beautiful Ginger loved him. That's what really mattered.

 **Kansas**

Mary Ann was pacing with a worried expression on her face. In her hand was a copy of Eye On Hollywood. Like Gilligan, she subscribed to it so she could keep up with the latest buzz in Tinseltown and talk to Ginger about it. How could this happen! This was awful! Poor Ginger! And poor Professor! And Skipper! It was her own stupid fault! She should have hid the letters more carefully! Now Ginger is paying for something she did! How can she live with herself knowing she was really the one who wrote those letters. Everyone thinks they were Ginger's handwriting. No one knows it was her own handwriting. How did they even deduce it was Ginger's? Mary Ann supposed it didn't matter. How was she going to straighten this out! And what was Gilligan going to think of her!

The brunette put the paper down sitting at her kitchen table located in her peaceful farmhouse. Normally she would be enjoying the serenity but today was not one of those days. She never meant for this to happen! She thought by not putting Gilligan's name on the letters she was safe. How was she to know that someone would think it was Skipper? Because she wrote My sweet sailor? My wonderful blue eyed sailor man? All those sea analogies she put it in trying to appeal to Gilligan's heart. At first Mary Ann was going to leave them for the first mate outside his hut but then after the whole fiasco with Mr. Howell's love letters to Mrs. Howell, she decided against it. The last thing they needed was yet another misunderstanding about love letters. So Mary Ann decided to hide them away someplace. She totally forgot about them when they were rescued. Never in her life did she think this would happen! What a mess it was!

 **California**

Ginger came down from her shower and walked into the kitchen where her husband prepared a dish of eggs and bacon for her. "Mmmm looks wonderful." She said sitting down at the table.

"I am assuming you are referring to the eggs and not me." The Professor quipped.

The redhead stuck her tongue out at him. "Funny."

"I seem to recall two weeks ago I made you a nice dinner and you went on about how delicious everything looked little did I know you didn't mean the food."

"Oh hush." Ginger retorted. "Like you didn't enjoy every second."

"Guilty as charged." He said kissing the top of her head. "Would you like some orange juice my beautiful wife?"

"Yes please thank you." Ginger replied digging into her breakfast. She took a forkful of eggs before speaking again. "Darling have you given any thought to us taking a vacation? I would really like to get away you know."

"Yes I know my love." He said pouring a glass of juice and then setting the pitcher aside. He walked over and placed the glass down on the table. "Actually I wanted to tell you I just spoke with Skipper."

"You did?" Ginger said picking up a piece of bacon. "What did he say? Does he know about the story?"

"I'm afraid he does. Gilligan subscribes to that paper. He likes to keep up with Hollywood and your career. He showed it to the Skipper." The Professor replied.

"Shoot." The movie star frowned biting down on the bacon. "How did he react?"

"He assured me he didn't buy it for a minute. And that he will support the both of us."

Ginger smiled. "He's such a dear man."

"I told him how we were thinking of maybe going to Hawaii and he said he would be more than happy to see us again."

"Darling let's go! Please I'm sure your bosses will understand really I do. Let's just get away from all this for awhile. I really just want to be with you right now. Please darling." She said getting up from her seat. The scholar knew what was coming next and he braced himself. Yep she placed herself right on his lap. Arm draped around his neck. Other hand at the buttons of his shirt…yes there they go sliding in. "Please darling…For me?" She said with that pout that drove him mad. He knew he was a goner. Ginger was getting what she wanted and that's just how it was going to be.

"Okay." He relented. "I will speak with Mr. Dunmore. Maybe they can hold off on me starting my new position for a bit. When I see him on Monday I will bring it up. I promise you."

Ginger smiled. "Thank you darling. You are so wonderful. I love you."

"I love you too Ginger." He said kissing her temple. "Why don't you call your travel agent and see what he can book for us?"

"Okay I will." Ginger said getting up from his lap. "As soon as I finish breakfast I'll give him a call."

The Professor thought about something and then got up himself. "You know what Ginger. I think I'll call Mr. Dunmore now. Maybe I can meet with him today. I think the sooner the better."

"You sure about that Roy?" Ginger asked.

"I'm sure. I think it's best I deal with as soon as possible. I'm not going to let that woman beat us. Not a chance."


	12. Chapter 12

Mary Ann stood out on her front porch feeling just horrible. She hadn't meant to cause any trouble for Ginger. It's not like she ever imagined anyone would find her secret love letters to Gilligan. She loved that redheaded movie star as if she were her own sister. The farm girl never had a big sister growing up. When they got stranded on the island, she felt it was a blessing in disguise. Not just because she was stuck with a cute boy like Gilligan but also because of Ginger. She really looked after her. Taught her a lot about men for one thing. Mary Ann had been pretty naïve about the opposite sex she had to admit. Where she grew up in Kansas, most of the boys were pretty tame. Yes there were some rowdy ones who liked what her mother called "fast girls" but for the most part the boys she came in contact with were pretty tame. She had never fathomed some men could be beasts. Like Duke for example. When Ginger told her the guy was a wolf, she didn't believe her. She found out for herself what a letch he truly was. Mary Ann had been horrified by the surfer's actions. It was something she just was not used to. Ginger on the other hand had been chased around by such creatures so she recognized it when it came to surface. Of course looking back now, Mary Ann cannot comprehend what she saw in that clown. Perhaps deep down she believed Gilligan would become jealous and fight for her. Silly that was true. Maybe that's why she wrote the letters in the first place. The first mate was always timid around girls. Especially Ginger. He wasn't used to that. A part of Mary Ann believed that Ginger only acted that way to make that sailor man come out of that shell and stop being so afraid. She did recall Ginger attempting to tell Gilligan that she Mary Ann, liked him. It was after the flower instant when Mrs. Howell asked Gilligan to pick flowers to give to the brunette. It was sweet of her.

She looked out at the view from her porch and sighed. She wanted to fix this but had no idea how. The last thing she wanted was to put Ginger and the Professor through something like this. She loved them both so much. They were her family. Both she and Gilligan looked up to them. Mary Ann was certain they had no idea just how much.  
The young castaways thought both of them were so clever and smart. Ginger with her brilliant ideas about how to get the Howells back together when they fought or wanting to help mend her broken heart with a boyfriend. Well maybe the boyfriend was fake but it was still sweet of Ginger to want to lift up her spirits. Plus there was her talent. She loved Ginger's singing voice. She was the first in line at the record story to buy Ginger's album. The farm girl listened to it over and over. How she wished she could sing like that! And her movies. Mary Ann saw them all and she loved them. Her favorite was the one in which Ginger was the beautiful woman who sacrificed herself by throwing herself in a volcano to save the people on the island. It brought tears to her eyes. Of course she adored the Hula Girl and the Fullback movie too. The new one that was set to come out sounded amazing. She was dying to see it. Mary Ann remembered Ginger once saying she didn't have any skills, just beauty. The farm girl now thinks she should have told her she is crazy. She's got loads of skills. Skills she wished she had herself. Yes she could mold clay but that wasn't that big of a deal. At least Mary Ann didn't think so. She would rather be blessed with a beautiful singing voice like Ginger.

And there was the Professor. What a brilliant mind he had. How he came up with some of his rescue ideas amazed her. Of course Mary Ann partly thought he was trying to impress Ginger which she was fairly certain worked. The movie star was always delighted by his intellect that was for sure. As for herself, while she admired that he was very intelligent, she found she had very little in common with the man. She said as much to Mrs. Howell. It didn't mean she thought any less of him. He was and still is very wise. There were many times she was glad they had his cool logical head around. Especially when Skipper would get worked up about voodoo. The Professor 's explanation was rationale. Explaining that it was just a part of life, bad things happened sometimes that you can't explain. She believed it until…well the Professor himself was just frozen in place, not able to move, not able to speak, pretty much not able to do anything. Then and only then did she lend credence to Skipper's suspicions. She smiled to herself thinking about how Ginger tried to break this spell by kissing the Professor. Of course Ginger would think of such a thing. Mary Ann was just shocked it didn't work. If anything could have boken the spell it would have to be Ginger's kiss. Then again maybe it only further sent the academic into a dazed state. Whenever the redhead kissed him, he usually was left speechless and sputtering something completely incoherent.

Despite that, she still respected him and his scientific mind and thought highly of him. He was a big help to her when she decided to go back to school. He knew most of the professors in the colleges and universities and advised her of the best courses to take. That's why she decided to enroll in that school in San Diego. Well she tried UCLA but didn't get accepted. It bugged her as she really wanted to be there so she could be close to Ginger but University of San Diego was a very appealing school and she was happy she was accepted. The Professor advised her he would be more than happy to help her get settled in the school and introduce her to the professors there. He thought very highly of this one Dr. Edmond Flanders. He was taught history at the university. When Mary Ann met with him, she found him fascinating and could see why the Professor praised the man. He explained the subjects covered in his class and Mary Ann was quick to say she was signing up. She knew it would be tougher than her high school history class but that didn't bother her. Mary Ann always wanted to dive deeper into the history of the nation and Professor Flanders' class sounded perfect. The farm girl was also intrigued by a psychology class taught by Dr. Melissa Benson. She never cared much for the topic but when she met Dr. Benson she knew she had to take the course. Learning human psychology would certainly come in handy when dealing with people in the real world. Especially in business. Which is something Mary Ann wanted to do. She wanted to open her own fashion boutique and make all her own clothes. It was a dream of hers. A long way off but she knew by going to college and getting a degree would be a huge plus.

But all that didn't matter right now. What mattered is finding out a way to straighten out this mess! She had to figure out a way to squash this. Which meant she was going to have to come clean with Gilligan. And she couldn't do that over the phone. No she had to see him in person. Well she would see him again soon. He was planning on flying back to help her get moved into her dorm. She could talk to him then. What she needed to do now was speak to Ginger and tell her about the huge mix-up. She prayed the redhead wouldn't be mad at her.

 **California**

Roy stood nervously outside the door of the office of Franklin Dunmore. He was glad the older man agreed to see him. The sooner he got this over with the better. It wasn't easy but Ginger was right. He had to tell what was going on and not allow Ms. Winters to get away with anything. He turned the gold handle on the door and slowly opened it. "Mr. Dunmore?" He said.

Franklin Dunmore looked up from his big wooden desk. "Yes Roy please come in." He said. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." The Professor walking into the spacious office with dark wood shelves filled with books and various pictures of the Dunmore family. He sat down on a dark brown leather chair.

"Now what is it you wished to speak with me about? Is it the new position? Have you changed your mind about relocating?" The older man asked.

"No." The Professor said shaking his head. "It's not that. It's something else. I don't know how to quite say this. It's not easy and I'm not really comfortable with it but you need to know."

Mr. Dunmore looked perplexed. "What is it?" He asked.

The academic took a deep breath and then spoke. "It would be Ms. Winters. I am having a…I don't want to say problem because it would seem there would be a solution to it and there really isn't. It's more than that. Mr. Dunmore she…she has made…advances towards me."

"Advances?" Franklin said stunned. "She's made advances? What kind of advances?"

Roy looked down at the beige carpet and it briefly reminded him of the color of a beautiful silk gown that Ginger owned. He gathered his courage and looked back up. "She has made it very clear that she wishes to…elevate our professional relationship into a more…romantic one but not really a romantic one…more of a…physical one."

"A physical one? What are you getting at Roy?" Mr. Dunmore pressed.

"I'm saying Mr. Dunmore that she..well the other night she came into the lab and she made it clear that she wished for us to engage in…sexual activity. I told her no. I did not have interest in this but she persisted. I again told her no and I got out of there. The next day she…she said she was sorry but I don't think she was. She went into this whole explanation about how the men here admire her and…she thought that I was different…I told her she was mistaken if she believed I would wish to…I would never betray my wife I love her. It was later that she ended up in the elevator with me and…she got more aggressive…she put her hand on me and she fondled me…I pushed her away and I got out of the elevator as fast as I could when it came to the next floor…I felt so sick."

Franklin Dunmore was speechless. He had no idea what to say. Roy was a good worker. Hell he was the best. Extremely hard worker, had a brilliant mind and very loyal. There was no way he was not being truthful. Never had he known him to not speak the truth. Finally the older man spoke. "Roy…I don't know quite what to say. I understand now why you wished to relocate. I thought it odd that you would change your mind all of a sudden after being very clear you didn't wish to…I'm sorry that this happened to you. I truly am."

"So you believe me?" Roy asked.

"I do." Mr. Dunmore nodded. "I have no reason to doubt what you are telling me. You are however aware that I need to obtain Ms. Winters' side of the story. We will need to investigate this matter. The first thing I am going to do is make sure she doesn't get that transfer."

"Transfer?"

"Yes. She had asked she be relocated to the same office location you had requested. I am going to put a stop to that. She is going nowhere."

Roy sighed. "I see. She thought she could follow me and keeping trying to…"

"I suppose so. But do not worry. Ms. Winters is staying put. I am going to make sure she is barred from the other office building. I promise you I will not tolerate this behavior. She will be dealt with."

"I appreciate that." The Professor said. "But I have to warn you things are probably going to get ugly."

"Yes I am sure of that. I am going to hire the best lawyer firm in town for you if it comes to that. The law offices of Sage and McKelly. I've used them before and they are extraordinary. I want you to know you will have the full support of this company behind you." Mr. Dunmore stated. "I hope this doesn't get that far but if it does, we are with you."

Roy smiled a bit. "I am certainly grateful for this Mr. Dunmore. There is something you should know. I cannot prove it but I'm pretty certain she is behind it. There was a story printed up in the paper Eye on Hollywood about my wife. It claimed she wrote secret love letters to the captain of the Minnow, the one we refer to as Skipper. This is completely false. My wife did no such thing. I do not know how they concluded it was her handwriting but for some reason they did."

"I see." Franklin said. "Well don't worry about that. I will certainly question Ms. Winters regarding that matter." He then opened his desk drawer and took out a small card handing it to the Professor. "Here." He said. "This is the business card of Jeremy Sage. He is one of the senior partners at Sage and McKelly. I want you to meet with him. I am thinking that it would be a good idea to speak with him just in case."

"I will do that." Roy said taking the card. "There is one other thing. Ginger and I were hoping to get away for awhile. Just the two of us. I know that I was to start that new position on Monday…."

Franklin smiled. "Roy the job is still yours. You go and take some time to be with your lovely wife. Your job will be here when you get back. I promise. There is no rush. I know you hadn't had a real vacation in a long time. Well take one. I'm ordering you too."

"Thank you sir." The Professor said standing up. "This means a lot to me."

"You are welcome Roy. I take these things very seriously and I don't doubt what you told me. I am aware of many things in this company. I know how some of the men are taken with Ms. Winters and I hear their talk. I also know she does little to nothing to dissuade such talk. I did have my suspicions about her taking a liking to you but I figured she wouldn't dare try since you are married and she happens to be married herself although it's only been a month. We will deal with this one way or another. There are security cameras in the elevator. I will have them reviewed at once."

The Professor turned red a bit. "Um…just how far will you go back? Because you see it was maybe a few weeks ago that Ginger…I mean we didn't actually but she…."

Franklin let out a small laugh. "I am aware of your wife's affections for you Roy. I promise we are not going to review whatever she tried to attempt. Just looking for the footage you spoke of."

"Oh good." Roy said relieved. " Thank you again. I hope we can put this behind us quickly"

"I hope so too. Now you get back home to your wife and get packing for your well deserved vacation. I'll see you when you return. It better be at least two weeks. You enjoy yourself. Go on…get out of here."

"I will. Than you." Roy said as he left the office.

After the Professor left, Mr. Dunmore picked up his phone. "Hello Marvin? It's me Franklin. We have a bit of a problem."

Marvin Thompson, co-owner of the company, put down his golf bag and sighed. "What sort of problem?"

"It involves Roy Hinkley. It would appear that Ms. Evelyn Winters has been making inappropriate advances towards him. We need to investigate this ASAP."

Mr. Thompson was astounded. "Well of course we do…how did you find this out?"

"Roy came to see me." Franklin explained. "He told me the whole story. I believe him. If there is one thing about Hinkley is that is he truthful. I told him we will speak with Ms. Winters of course. We need to obtain her side of the story but I have no doubt in my mind Roy is telling the truth."

Marvin nodded. "I would have to agree with you. What are we going to do?"

"He told me about an incident in the elevator. We will need to review the tapes. Also I did give advise him to speak with Jeremy Sage. I don't know if it will come to that but I thought it best he have outside legal counsel as opposed to our own company lawyers" Mr. Dunmore said. "And he told me about a story printed up in some Hollywood paper about his wife."

Mr. Thompson frowned. "What story? Is someone spreading lies about that lovely woman again?"

"I think so. Hinkley seems to think Ms. Winters is behind it. Regardless we need to take care of this. I won't stand for our company being dragged through the mud. The sooner this is nipped in the bud the better."

 **Ginger and Professor's Home**

Ginger got off the phone with her travel agent Mike and was pleased with the deal he offered her. A two week stay at the most luxurious resort plus two passes for a three hour tour given by a certain sea captain and his lovable first mate anytime they wanted. Now all she had to do was shop for some new clothes and they would be all set. How nice to get away from everything for awhile. To spend two whole weeks alone with her darling Roy…that was heaven. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone. She reached over and answered it. "Hello?"

"Ginger?" Mary Ann's voice said on the other line. "It's me."

The movie star sat up and smiled. "Hey Mary Ann! How are you! You excited about going back to school? I can't wait for you to be here. We can see each other more once you are closer."

"I am excited and I'm looking forward to seeing you more too. Listen Ginger the reason I called is…well I saw that awful story in the paper."

"Oh forget about that. It's just mindless gossip. Tony is taking care of that. Now when are you going to fly back here? You said Gilligan is going to help you…"

"Ginger please listen to me." Mary Ann interrupted. "I have something to tell you. I'm the one behind the letters."

Ginger was in disbelief. "What! You? You wrote love letters to Skipper? Mary Ann I had no idea…."

"No No." The farm girl said. "No I didn't write to Skipper. I…Oh…this is so embarrassing…I wrote them to Gilligan. I didn't put his name on them. I was just going to leave the letters for him but I chickened out. After that whole mess with Mr. Howell leaving love letters for Mrs. Howell I thought it best to not stir up another misunderstanding. I hid them away. I totally forgot about them when we were rescued. I'm so sorry Ginger! I had no idea anyone would ever find them and let alone think you wrote them to Skipper!"

"Mary Ann you have nothing to apologize for. I knew you had a crush on Gilligan. I had no idea you wrote letters to him. I think it's sweet but I don't know how they thought they were to Skipper."

"Well you see I used sea analogies in my letters. I thought they would appeal to Gilligan's heart. I don't know how they concluded Skipper. But I wanted you to know where they originated from. Gilligan doesn't know this yet and I know I need to tell him. I was going to wait until I saw him again in a few weeks. Do you think I should now?"

Ginger thought a minute. "Let me talk to Tony first. He was handling this for me. I will see what he says. In the meantime you don't have to tell Gilligan now if you don't want to. I understand you would rather in person. It's not the type of thing you would want to tell over the phone."

Mary Ann nodded. "Yes that is true. You know maybe I should fly down to Hawaii and see him."

Ginger smiled. "I think that's a good idea. You know Roy and I are taking a vacation down there. We should all meet up. Have a little reunion. Of course it won't be the same without Mrs. and Mr. Howell."

The farm girl thought a minute. "Maybe Gilligan and I could have dinner with you and the Professor one night. Sort of like a double date. That is if you don't mind. I don't want to intrude on your time with him."

"Don't be silly. You wouldn't be intruding. It would be for one night. I don't think Roy will mind. If he does you leave it to me. I'll handle him."

Mary Ann giggled. "Poor Professor. He is no match for the charms of one Ginger Hinkley." She then grew serious. "I appreciate this I do. And again I'm sorry if I caused any trouble…"

"Will you stop? You didn't cause trouble. There is more to this. I don't want to get into it now. I'll fill you in later. You just go ahead and get yourself to Hawaii and talk to Gilligan."

"I will. I promise." Mary Ann said.

Ginger then said her good-bye and hung up. Well at least something good is coming out of this. Mary Ann will finally be with Gilligan. That was a plus. Now to just take care of that little wench Evelyn.


	13. Chapter 13

Eunice Lovey Howell sat wearing her designer pants suit and matching wide brim hat from the city of Paris trying not to seethe as she listened to her bridge friends drone on about the latest gossip surrounding Ginger Hinkley. Lovey subscribed to Eye On Hollywood as well. She too enjoyed keeping up with the goings on of Tinsletown so she could discuss such matters with the redheaded starlet. When she read the story she was in complete disbelief. If there was one thing she knew it was that Ginger had always been head over heels in love with the Professor. The socialite was aware of this while sailing on the Minnow. She saw the chemistry between the two and she sensed more could come of it. For this utter garbage to be written was just completely uncalled for! And now she had to endure these snobby judgmental women being catty enough to talk about such nonsense!

"I have to say.." said a Lucille Grayson wife of Roger Grayson who owned a successful chain of candy stores. "I can't say I am a bit surprised by this. I always had believed Ginger was the man hunting type. She just can't help but want all the men to adore her and will just stoop to any level!"

"I completely agree." chimed a Harriet Kirkwood who was the head of the Women's Social League. "She has always appeared to be on the "loose side". Such a disgrace! I've seen the way she shamelessly flirts with men. Batting her eyes…honestly! No shame!"

Mrs. Howel could endure no more of this. "You know Harriet, I seem to recall you attempting to use your charm on the owner of the Red Velvet Lounge to secure a room to hold our annual banquet. Was that shameful?"

Harriet fumed a bit before she spoke. "That's not the same thing. I wasn't trying to…"

"Oh please." Lovey said shuffling her cards. "You even tried to talk a caterer into giving us a discount by promising him a date with your niece who is a fashion model."

Ms. Kirkwood was going to say something but kept silent. Mrs. Howell pressed on. "What I find utterly distasteful is the way you pass judgment on someone you know nothing about. I've known Ginger for a long time. We spent about four years on that island and during that time I've come to know what kind of person Ginger is. She is a wonderful caring woman. Thurston and I would get into spats and it was Ginger who would find a way to get us back together again."

Lucille Grayson sneered. "Yeah well I bet she tried to get her claws into him. Probably saw him as a meal ticket. Her way back to Hollywood."

Lovely placed her cards down on the table. "I will have you know that Ginger never once made any move on Thurston. They had a unique friendship. She looked up to him as someone who could help her not a meal ticket. She trusted him. Whenever she wanted to put on a show for us on the island, it was Thurston she turned to coordinate it. Never did she try to latch on to us so she could use us to make a comeback in Hollywood. Ginger never asked if we had connections or anything of the sorts. The only thing that did happen was Thurston and I offering to find her a business manager. We thought it would be wise to have someone help look after her finances for her as being a busy actress she might not have the time to keep track of everything. The Professor thought that was a splendid idea and eventually Ginger agreed to it. That was the extent of it. Ginger sees now that having someone help you manage your finances is a big plus. It helps her budget her money a lot better than before. You see we love Ginger as if she was our own daughter and we can't help but want to look out for her. That's what families do."

Diana Larkson held back a snicker. She adored Lovey Howell and she too thought highly of Ginger. She met her once and thought her quite a charming woman. Diana believed that Lucille and Harriet were just jealous cats.

"I see." Harriet said frowning. "Well how do you explain the love letters? Hmm?" She asked challenging her bridge rival.

Lovey gritted her teeth before smiling. "Just because that silly paper says Ginger wrote them to Skipper doesn't make it so. From what I read there was no name placed on the letter. How they know it's in Ginger's handwriting they didn't clarify. They just assume and that is simply ridiculous. Anyone could have written those letters. They could have been left there at any time. Lord knows we had plenty of visitors to our island. There is no real indication that they are for Skipper. You should try to gather facts before you draw conclusions dear."

"Well I still believe it." Lucille said. "I say she's nothing but a no good tramp."

Diana finally spoke. "That's awful." She said. "You never even met Ginger. I have and I found her to be a lovely woman. I don't believe for one minute she wrote love letters to that sea captain." Diana did not add that another reason she believed it to not be true was because she had a slight crush on that very sea captain. She saw his picture in the papers and saw the TV interviews and thought he was kinda cute. The blonde did not mention it to Lovey. She did not want to take advantage of their friendship. Besides she was a little gun shy about jumping back into a relationship after what happened with Louis. The no good louse just up and left her for his ditzy airhead secretary Janet. They were married and living it up in New York. It made her blood boil thinking about it. She had been nothing but a decent good loving wife to him and he treats her like dirt! When Diana saw the sea captain, she just thought there was something about him…at any rate it didn't matter. What mattered was that Ginger had no romantic interest in the captain and there was no way she wrote love letters.

Lucille rolled her eyes. "You just believe the good in everyone." She remarked. "You need to stop being so naïve. That's how you ended up married to a man who left you for a younger model."

Diana shot daggers at the woman and slammed her cards on the table. "How dare you!" She said as she stood up from her chair. "I'm not going to listen to this. Good day!" With that she stormed off leaving the three others there.

Mrs. Howell glared at the two other woman. "You two are really something. I don't think I want to stay here any longer myself. Good day ladies." She said as she stood from her seat and walked out in a huff. Lovey caught up with Diana outside by her car. "Dear." She said to her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry Lucille said that to you."

Diana sighed. "I'm alright Eunice." She said. "It just hurt. Why did she have to say that? How was I to know what a rat Louis really was? He was so charming and good to me…"

"You listen to me." Lovey said. "You forget about that busybody. It wasn't your fault. It's his loss and now he is stuck with that ditzy airhead. He had a good wife and threw it away. You will find another man who will appreciate you."

The blonde smiled. "Maybe. Does Thurston have a younger brother? A cousin?"

"Oh now really." Lovey said with a smile. "If he had a single brother or a cousin don't you think I would have matched you up already?"

Diana giggled. "I suppose you would have. Look I know that those two are just catty jealous women. I don't know why we play bridge with them. We should find different bridge partners. Maybe join a different Women Social League. Maybe start our own." She joked. "That way we don't have to listen to their judgmental comments about Ginger. Honestly. That woman is a sweetheart. She adored that husband of hers. Everyone knows that."

"Yes that is true. I don't know why they wrote that story but mark my words, Thurston and I will not let them get away with it."

 **Ginger and Professor's House**

"Hi darling!" Ginger said as her husband arrived home. "How did it go?"

The Professor walked into the living room and sat down beside his wife. He gave her a kiss before speaking. "It went well. I told him what happened and he believed me. He said they of course need to speak with Ms. Winters but they don't have any reason to doubt me. Mr. Dunmore informed me that she had put in for a transfer to guess where."

Ginger frowned. "She didn't!"

"She did." The Professor said. "Not to worry, he is putting a stop to that. She is staying put. He even offered me a lawyer if it comes to that. Jeremy Sage. He's one of the best Mr. Dunmore told me."

"Wow. You think it will get that far?" Ginger asked.

Roy shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I do think it is wise to have legal counsel just in case. I'll meet with him after we get back from our vacation."

Ginger stared at him. "We get back…Wait…Roy did …"

He smiled. "Yes. Mr. Dunmore did say it was perfectly alright to take a vacation now. He said that my job will still be there when I return. He said to take as much time as we need."

"Oh good!" She said delighted. "I talked to my travel agent and he is able to get us a terrific deal on a trip to Hawaii! Oh speaking of that…I wanted to tell you Mary Ann called me."

"She did?" Roy said. "What did she say? Did she see the story?"

Ginger nodded. "She did but Roy that's not exactly why she called. You see it turns out she is the one who wrote the letters."

"Mary Ann wrote love letters to Skipper?" The Professor said stunned. "I had no idea she had a crush on him? Wow."

The starlet laughed. "No Roy not Skipper. She wrote them to Gilligan. She was going to leave them for him but after the mix-up with the love letters Mr. Howell wrote to Mrs. Howell, she didn't want to go through that again, so she hid them. She did not put his name on them but she told me she put sea analogies in. That could be one of the reasons those idiots thought it was Skipper."

"I see." Roy said with a smile. "So Mary Ann did have a crush on Gilligan. I thought that was the case. Skipper and I both thought that a long time ago. I was certain Gilligan liked her as well."

"I'm sure he does." Ginger said. "I told you those two belong together. Which brings me to something else. Mary Ann is going to fly to Hawaii to talk to Gilligan. She was going to wait but she doesn't feel like she can anymore. She wants to get this straightened out."

"Well I think that is a wise decision." The academic said. "Best to get it all out in the open now."

"Yes I agree. Anyway I told her we were going to be there and we thought it would be fun to have dinner together. You and Me. And Mary Ann and Gilligan. Kind of like a double date. You don't object do you?"

The Professor sighed. "I'm sure if I did, you would see to it that my objections were over ruled." He quipped. "I would prefer to it just be you and me however my love I know it would mean a lot to you so I will hold my tongue and say yes we will have dinner with Mary Ann and Gilligan."

"Darling you are so wonderful." Ginger said kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too my beautiful starlet." He said returning her kiss. "I'm looking forward to spending two whole weeks alone with you. I can't think of anything better."

"I can think of one thing." Ginger purred her hands going to the buttons of his shirt. The Professor pulled her closer and they were soon engaged in a very passionate kiss.

 **Evelyn's House**

"I see." Ms. Winters said with a frown. "Yes I understand. Yes Mr. Dunmore. Okay. Bye." She slammed the phone down with a fury. Damn that Roy Hinkley! She should have known he would go crying to Mr. Dunmore! Probably was that bitch Ginger's idea!

Well it didn't matter. She would weasel her way out of it. All of this would go away. Roy Hinkley was not going to escape her that easily. Get him in her bed she would. One way for another it was going to happen. No matter what. Once she did, Donald was history. She would make a nice settlement on him, get alimony checks and live on easy street.  
And would have a certain blue eyed scientist as her plaything. He would beg her to take him to bed with her by the time she was through. He would be after her all the time wanting sex from her. She delighted in the thought. First thing was first. Getting out of this mess with Mr. Dunmore. For that she will have to use Donald. As much as she despised having to do that she knew she had no choice. He would make sure this was swept away. Until then, she had to play the loving devoted wife. What an act that was going to be!


	14. Chapter 14

Thurston Howell III was in his spacious office of Howell Industries frowning at the article in the paper in his hands. It was pure lies. There was no way in the world that dear Ginger would dream of betraying the Professor by writing letters to the Skipper! Why he knew just as the other castaways that Ginger had a massive crush on the academic from the moment they set sail on the Minnow. He could see the way she acted around the man. The woman was smitten and that's all there was to it. This is why he himself had tried to move things along. It would be the reason he sent the Professor with Ginger into the jungle that night to deceive Duke. Why he insisted upon Ginger and the Professor performing a love scene for the silent movie. The millionaire wanted to try anything in the world to get those two together. He thought for sure having to kiss would do the trick. Thurston remembered witnessing it. Both of them were sunk deep into it and it lasted for quite a long time. Probably about a minute or a minute and a half. Maybe longer. Who knows? The point was he felt for certain something would come of it. But nothing did. It frustrated him. What also frustrated him was that no good Erika Tiffany Smith. He was furious with that woman sinking her claws into the man of science. Well that wedding was not going to take place. No sir he was going to devise a plan to put an end to it. Thankfully it wasn't necessary as the airhead herself decided she wanted nothing more to do with him. Thurston had never been more happy to have to break the news to the Professor. He wasn't sure what his reaction would be but he had plotted on slipping in that Ginger was available and perhaps if he wanted a mate he should consider the redheaded beauty.

He sighed as he looked out the large window. He thought the world of the younger castaways. Mary Ann and Gilligan, Ginger and the Professor. They were just like his own children. So to read this ridiculous story about Ginger made him very angry and brought out his fatherly instincts. While he didn't know why this came about and who was responsible but right now that was not important. What was important was getting a story out to refute this trash. He did know the editor of another paper called _Spotlight_. Perhaps he could talk to him to rebuke this piece of filth article. Thurston turned away from the window and tossed the paper down on his large mahogany desk. He picked up the sleek black phone and dialed. Before he did anything he wished to speak with the actress and the academic themselves. He waited while the line rang.

"Hello?" Ginger said on the other line.

"Hello there dear." Mrs. Howell greeted.

The redhead smiled on the other line. "Hello Mr. Howell. This is a surprise."

"Yes I know but I wanted to speak with you and with the Professor. I'll get to the point. I read that article in the paper and I know it's nothing but lies. I am going to do what I can to help you."

"You are?"

"Yes I am. I know the editor of _Spotlight_ . I plan on contacting him to squash this horrendous story. First I need to know the facts. Can you tell me about these alleged love letters?"

Ginger sighed. "Well Mr. Howell it's a long story. And my agent is taking care of it. I do appreciate your help in…"

"Please." Mr. Howell interrupted. "I understand that he will put out some statement and that is all well and good but I want to make sure this is completely crushed. Now what of these love letters."

"Alright." Ginger relented. "I did write love letters but they were to Roy. I wrote secret love letters to Roy. I was too chicken to tell him I loved him and writing the letters helped me. I cannot fathom why they thought they were to Skipper. You see Mr. Howell there is more to this story than you know."

"What would that be?" He asked curious.

"You see there is this woman at Roy's office. Her name is Evelyn Winters and she is his superior. She is also a man chasing viper. Ms. Winters set her sights on Roy and she actually had…made advances at him." Ginger explained. "Very aggressive advances."

Mr. Howell was shocked. How could one do that? Did anyone respect marriage? "I cannot believe that! How appauling!" He roared.

"I know." Ginger continued. "Obviously he rebuked her advances and she of course was not happy. I think she may be the one behind this story in Eye On Hollywood. I'm certain of it. Somehow she must have had someone go snooping on the island to dig up dirt on me and they found the letters. Or at least she _thinks_ they were my letters. You see Mr. Howell it turns out Mary Ann is the one who wrote the letters. But they weren't to Skipper they were to Gilligan. She had wanted to leave them for him but with the misunderstanding with the letters you wrote Mrs. Howell, she thought it best she didn't so she hid them. She told me that she put sea analogies in them so that could be why they thought it was the Skipper. Or maybe that is what that wench told them."

"I see." Mr. Howell grimaced. "Well perhaps they weren't Mary Ann's at all."

The actress got a confused look on her face. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean my dear that Mrs. Howell had left the letters that I wrote to her on the island. She had not realized it until we returned home. I am thinking that maybe those are the letters they had found. The little bits they printed sound like what I had written to Lovey." He stated. "It is quite possible that your letters and Mary Ann's letters are perfectly safe. However the only way to know for sure it so go to the island ourselves and see if the letters you girls wrote are still in their hiding places."

"Go back to the island?" Ginger said surprised. "You think we should?"

"It's the only way." Mr. Howell assured. "We need to locate those letters of you girls. If they are still there then we have to conclude the ones printed are in fact the ones I wrote for Lovey."

"Gee Mr. Howell it sounds like a great idea but..well Roy and I were planning on going away on vacation. Two weeks in Hawaii. And Mary Ann was planning on flying down to talk to Gilligan. He doesn't know she wrote love letters and she assuming they were hers found she wanted to let him know about it." Ginger said. "I don't think we will have time…"

"Nonsense." The millionaire boomed. "Lovey and I were planning on a Hawaiian get away ourselves."

"You were?" The actress said stunned.

"Yes. Look I have an idea. Obviously once we all fly down there we are going to want to see Skipper and Gilligan. I say we all book a tour on that new boat of theirs and head to the island. Just one day. We can have a mini reunion." Thurston suggested. "What do you say?"

Ginger looked over at her husband. "Just a minute." She said putting her hand on the receiver. "Darling." She said to the Professor. "Mr. Howell thinks we should all go to the island and see if the letters that Mary Ann and I wrote are still there. He says he thinks they found the ones he wrote to Mrs. Howell and not our letters."

The Professor thought a minute then nodded. "I suppose that would be wise. But I had hoped to just be alone with you for the two weeks."

Ginger grinned at him placing a kiss on his lips. "Darling we can always extend it a day or two longer…"

This seemed to do the trick and the Professor quickly agreed. Ginger went back to the phone. "Okay Mr. Howell. It's a plan."

"Good." He said with a smile. "I have another idea. Why don't you and the Professor join Lovey and I on our private jet?"

"Oh Mr. Howell we couldn't…"

"Nonsense my dear. It's no trouble. It's a very big jet and it makes more sense for us to all fly down together than take different flights. And don't worry about getting back home. Howell Industries has another private jet in Hawaii. You and the Professor are more than welcome to take that back home whenever you wish." Mr. Howell said firmly. "I won't take no for an answer."

Ginger smiled. "Okay Mr. Howell if you insist. We agree….Okay see you then and give my love to Mrs. Howell…Bye now." She hung up the phone and turned to the Professor. "Darling he wants you and me to fly out to Hawaii with him and Mrs. Howell. He said it makes more sense than for use to take separate flights. And he said they have a jet in Hawaii we can use to take back home when we are ready."

"I guess it's settled then." The Professor said. "I suppose it is more logical to join them but I don't see why they should go through all the trouble for a short trip."

"Actually he told me that he and Mrs. Howell were planning on going to Hawaii too. He said we will all meet up with the Skipper and Gilligan anyway so why not pay a visit to the island and see if my letters and Mary Ann's letters are still there." Ginger replied. "I think it makes sense. I do want to see everyone again. It's been a long time."

Roy nodded. "It would be nice to have a little reunion. But you have to promise me after that we get to be alone. All alone. No shopping trips with Mary Ann. No lunch with Mrs. Howell. I get to have you all to myself." He pulled her into his arms. "It is a deal?"

"Okay darling." She grinned. "After our island visit, just you and me. Nobody else."

"Good." He said. "I am looking forward to it. Just want to forget this whole mess and be with you."

 **Evelyn's Mansion**

The woman paced about the floor with a glass of scotch in hand. She was nervous. She had to explain to Donald about this dilemma she was in but she had to put a spin on it like it was harmless and that no good Ginger was just jealous and out to get her. He wouldn't be home until the day after tomorrow. She had to get her story straight. Just what that story was going to be she didn't know. Of course that wasn't the only thing. What she was going to tell Mr. Dunmore was still a mystery. Evelyn was convinced the man probably believed Roy and no matter what she said he was going to take his side. She shook her head fuming. It was all that damn bitch's fault! Why couldn't that tramp Ginger just keep her nose out of her business. So what if she wanted to screw her husband? Ginger probably screwed all the men on the island. Wouldn't put it past her. However she had no way of proving that and the men would rebut those claims pretty quickly.

What was she going to do? She was stuck. Well no matter she could work her way out of this somehow. This would just all go away and then she could get back to working on getting that blue eyed scientist in her bed. Once she had him in it, she wasn't going to let him leave. He was going to beg her to get into it. How she could not wait to show off to her friends her new conquest! What joy! Naturally she will probably end up getting bored with him but she would still allow him into her bed from time to time. It would be rude not to. The fact that Ginger would be left heartbroken didn't make a bit of difference to her. So what? She could latch onto to some other man. What mattered was Roy Hinkley become her new toy. And it would happen. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. She knew just what she was going to do.

 **Later that day**

"I'm back darling." Ginger said with shopping bags in her hands.

The Professor looked up from the book he had been reading. "Wow you certainly bought a lot of new clothes."

"I didn't just buy clothes darling." She said setting the bags down. "I bought some other things…" She grinned at him.

"What things?" He asked intrigued. In his mind he pictured very skimpy string bikinis and short slinky negligees.

"Suntan lotion." She said sweetly picking up the bag containing the bottle. "Can't have enough of this. And some new sunglasses." She said picking up small bag and holding up the shades.

"Oh. I see." The academic said slightly disappointed.

"What did you think I bought?" Ginger asked slyly.

"Nothing." He said feeling flush and pretending to go back to his book. Ginger giggled to herself noticing his hands were shaky.

"Nothing?" She said sitting beside him her lips brushing against his ear.

He gulped and tried to focus on the book but it was useless. Ginger was dragging him under her seductive spell again and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "I um…I….well…"

"Roy." She said purring in his ear her lips touching the tip of his earlobe. "Tell me."

The academic swallowed hard and felt his lower body reacting to her seduction. "I….I…well…Um…you…" He could barely speak he was so intoxicated by his wife's actions. His mind simply could not focus.

Ginger enjoyed the effect she was having on him decided to turn up the heat. Her hand went to his shirt and touched him inside it while her other arm wrapped around his neck and gently stroked his other ear. The Professor could not fight this at all and yanked her into his arms crushing his lips against hers. Ginger made a small sound of joy as he laid her down on the sofa giving into his desire for her.

It was after that Ginger was placing kisses on his body and he had his arm around her wondering if he was ever going to be able to resist her charms. Most likely not. Truth was he didn't really want to resist her. She excited him and he couldn't help it. Plus he loved her so much he didn't see the point. Ginger brought out things in him he had not known he was capable of. He enjoyed it a great deal. He sometimes grew tired of being the logical level headed one all the time. It was fun to let loose a bit. Like all those times she asked him to help her rehearse. Granted that one time did not go so well and it was extremely difficult for him to portray a character that would leave a beautiful woman like Ginger. Of course he knew it wasn't actually Ginger but a part in a play but still. He felt awkward saying those lines but he did it because Ginger needed him to. He had to go and get a nose bleed and ruin it all. The man was convinced Ginger thought him a clutz and was annoyed with him. Her actions and words said otherwise. Yes Mary Ann was there but he didn't pay any attention to her and he almost forget she _was_ there. He was too focused in on the gorgeous movie star to pay much attention to anything else.

"Roy." Ginger said breaking into his thoughts.

"Hmmm?" He replied caressing her arm with his fingertips.

"How would you feel about us having a baby?"

The Professor snapped out of his revere and looked down at his wife. "A baby? You want to have a baby now?"

"Sure." She said sitting up a bit. "Why not? Roy I want to start our family and…I know I know I said I wanted to wait until after the movie and everything but I don't anymore. I think we should start our family now."

"Ginger." He said sitting up and taking her back in his arms. "I have to know…Does this desire to have a baby now have anything to do with the story that is out there by chance?"

"What do you mean? Roy we planned on having children…"

"Yes we did. I do want that but I don't want you having a baby for the wrong reason." He said carefully. "You are probably thinking that if you get pregnant that it will erase the other story. And yes it is true it most likely would but is that a reason to bring a child into this world? We have a baby just to stop the rumor mill?"

Ginger pouted and sighed. "I suppose not." She said not denying her intent. "I just…I don't know I just thought it would help. It's a stupid idea….I'm sorry."

"My love." He said kissing the top of her head. "I understand your reason but we are going to get through this. Remember it's you and me. We can fight Evelyn and any crazy stories she tries to feed to the press. You told me that."

"I know I did. And I still believe it. I…I just want someway to beat her at her own game. I know if we were to have a baby it would really crush her but you are right. It's a lousy reason to bring a child into the world." She rested her head against him. "We will just have to fight her another way."

"Yes. We will. And I'm sure that we won't be alone. We have the Howells, Skipper and Gilligan and Mary Ann." He reminded her. "I know they will be with us all the way."

"You're right." Ginger nodded. "They will be. I just hope this all blows over very quickly. There is no telling what that evil woman is plotting next."


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't love Skipper and I never had!" Ginger shrieked on the phone to her agent Tony. "What is wrong with people! I love Roy! Roy! My darling Roy! Not Skipper! I never gave any damn indication I ever wanted him in any romantic way on that island! Nothing I did could ever be construed that I desired to have a romantic relationship with him!"

Tony sighed on the other line. "Yes I know that Ginger. Believe me I do. I know about much you love your husband. And I am aware of how you wanted to be with him the entire duration of your time on the island. I'm just telling you what is being said. Just want to prepare you for what looks to be another article in the paper regarding this story. I will do my best to squash this okay. Trust me."

"I do trust you." Ginger said a little more calm. "I just…I hate this. It's ridiculous. It's so ridiculous I can't believe it. How could people even think for one second there is a shred of truth to this story about the love letters? Why are they questioning my love for Roy? He's the only man I loved on that island."

"Ginger I understand believe me I do." Tony said sympathetically. "But that's how it goes. People just like to live in their little dream worlds where the so called other guy lucks out and wins the girl. Like in a movie or something. They think it's somehow romantic. Why they do I haven't any idea. And unfortunately there are actually people out there who are rooting for this to really happen. I guess they cannot distinguish between a movie and real life. They can't quite grasp this is real and real people are involved. I told you I know it's not going to ever take place. You know that and I know that and so do your friends from the island. I will do everything I can to make this story go away. I promise you."

"I know you will Tony." Ginger said sitting on the edge of the bed feeling frustrated. "And Mr. Howell said he will help us. I told you about his plan right?"

"You did." Tony said. "And I think it's a great plan. Just as soon as you can dig up those letters you let me know. Get them to me as fast as you can and hopefully this can all end. For right now I will keep doing what I can to squash this. I have to admit though I thought your baby plan was a great idea." He added. "I think you should consider it."

Ginger shook her head. "No I can't do that. Roy and I talked about it. It just wouldn't be right. I can't bring a child into the world just to stop the rumors. I can't get pregnant that way."

"I understand." The Hollywood agent said. "We will just have do this another way."

"Right." The redhead said. "We are leaving the day after tomorrow so keep me posted. Maybe this will all die down."

"I hope so. I'll let you know. Have a good trip. You deserve it kid."

"Thank Tony. Talk to you later. Bye now." Ginger hung up the phone.

Roy looked at his wife with concern. "You okay my love?"

"I guess so." Ginger said with her arms folded. "I just want this all to go away. It's absurd for people to actually think that I would pick anyone over you." She turned to face her husband. "Darling you know that I think the world of Skipper. He's a wonderful man and he took care of us on that island but I'm not attracted to him and I never was. Why are people talking like I should be or something?"

The Professor got up from the chair he was sitting on and approached his wife. He gathered her up in his arms. "I'm not sure. I think you made it pretty darn clear after we got rescued that your heart was always with me. People just like to talk I would suppose. You always said Hollywood was a huge gossip town. Stories always going around."

"I know but this is just crazy. " Ginger stated. "People are questioning my marriage. Saying that I just went with you because well let's face it darling you were the most handsome man on the island and they think I shouldn't have been so superficial. I should have gone with Skipper because well he liked me and it would be nice. Nice for who? Them? They think you don't count? I can take a lot of things but I can't take this! What's worse darling is that I know this has to hurt Skipper. I have to wonder if a part of him thought maybe this was true. That it could have given him a glimmer of hope."

"I doubt that Ginger." The Professor said holding her tight. "When I spoke with him he made it pretty clear to me he didn't believe it for a minute. He is furious they would write such garbage about you. He knows that he never had your heart but he had your friendship and he will always think highly of you. You are a wonderful woman."

Ginger nodded wrapping her arms around him tighter. "That stupid Evelyn is a piece of work and I swear I will make her pay for this. She is not going to get away with this."

"No she is not." Roy said caressing Ginger's back. "We are going to keep fighting."

The movie star rested her head against his shoulder. "Only two days darling and we will be on our way to Hawaii. We can find those letters and that wench will not know what hit her."

"That's right." The Professor said. "Just keep holding on to that. And don't worry yourself over ridiculous gossip. People just have nothing better to do than to talk about others. They don't know you and they don't know our marriage. What they say or what they think does not matter."

"You're right darling." Ginger said letting go a bit and looking at her husband. "They don't know anything. I shouldn't let it get to me. If people want to talk there is not much I can do. I have to remember that. I will try I promise."

"Good." Roy said kissing her lips. "I love you and I don't like seeing you upset. I know this is probably not the first time people are going to stick their nose into our marriage. We just have to keep strong."

"Yes you are right." The redhead agreed. "I'll do my best. I know you love me and you know I love you. That's what's important."

"It is." The Professor said brushing her hair back from her face. "Let's just forget about it okay? No more talk about crazy gossip and love letters."

"Okay darling." Ginger smiled.

"What do you say we go out to dinner?" The Professor suggested. "A nice romantic dinner. Have a night out just you and me."

"That sounds heavenly." The movie star sighed. "Where should we go...How about Antonio's? We always get a good table there. He always makes sure no one bothers us. Let's go there."

"Sounds like a good idea." Roy said getting up from the bed and walking to the phone. "I'll give him a call and see if he can squeeze a table in for us." He picked up the receiver to dial.

"In the meantime I'll go freshen up." Ginger said. "Take a nice hot bath. With lots of bubbles." She grinned at her husband and sauntered over to him. "Doesn't that sound nice?"

The Professor gulped. "Um…I…" He could not get that image out of his head and was left sputtering helplessly. "Baths are a good way to…I….it would be relaxing.."

Ginger giggled and kissed the side of his head before she then headed to her ensuite and disappeared. The Professor could not help but watch her and then remembered what he was supposed to do. Call the restaurant. He shook his head and dialed the number. "Hello Antonio? Roy Hinkley….I'm good…yes Ginger is doing very well. Excited about her movie…I think everyone will love it."

"She is a good girl." The older man from Italy said on the other line. "I read stupid story in paper. I know it's not true. I tell my staff they are not to speak a word of it. I hear anyone speaking such lies…I ask them to leave."

Roy smiled. "That's very kind of you to think of Ginger that way. The reason I am calling is because Ginger and I would like to have dinner at your establishment tonight. Would it be possible for us to get a table?"

"My good man!" Antonio exclaimed on the other line. "You are my very best customers! Of course you get table. The very best! What time you arrive….okay that perfect. I have table ready and a bottle of Ginger's favorite wine."

"Thank you I appreciate it. We shall see you then…Bye now." Roy hung up the phone. Well it was nice that at least one person out there would stand up for Ginger besides the other six castaways. The Professor looked back at the closed door of the ensuite and dialed another number. "Hello? Tony? It's Roy…I'm good…Yes Ginger told me about that. I was wondering if it would help if perhaps the rest of us spoke on behalf of Ginger."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I mean if the Skipper put out a statement stating denouncing the rumors and saying they are nothing but lies would that help die the story down?" Roy inquired.

"I suppose it would help if the six of you did speak out on her behalf. You all were close knit on that island and I think that a united front may do the trick. For some reason if there are people close to the star taking their side and saying a rumor is false, people believe it more. Why I don't know but it's true. Once you get to Hawaii, get statements from the other five and send them to me. I'll get them out in the press." Tony said. "It certainly won't hurt to have the rest of you on record."

"Okay. We will do that. Thank you Tony."

"No problem."

Roy hung up the phone and sat down. He hated that Ginger had to endure this. That Evelyn was a piece of work. He had a feeling she somehow pulled strings and got people to gossip this utter nonsense. However he knew this was probably not the end of it. Even if they did manage to squash the love letters story, she was sure to pull something else out of her sleeve. Well she simply wasn't going to win. No matter what nothing was going to pull him and Ginger apart. Nothing.

 **Hawaii**

Skipper stood out his boat gazing at the water. His mind was on that story being spread about Ginger. He knew that Hollywood can be vicious but that was pretty low. It bothered him that people he cared about could be treated in such a manner. Jonas was certain that the Professor wasn't thinking about how this hurt him but how it hurt Ginger. The man could not like having people talking about how Ginger could possibly not really love him. The sea captain knew that was just flat out crazy. They didn't know Ginger at all. They did not witness her longing gazes at the academic, the way her face lit up when he once said _"Ginger you don't look like you have a deficiency of anything."_ That was a very telling remark indeed. And the _"Now just a moment, I have never shown the slightest romantic interest in Mary Ann."_ was also extremely telling. Skipper did note how the man did not say you or Mary Ann. Just stated Mary Ann. He was certain the movie star had to be thrilled about that. Just like she was thrilled the Professor's mind was on her with those mind reading seeds. The woman simply loved the man of science and for anyone to say different infuriated him. Claiming she wrote love letters to him the Skipper was insane. He didn't buy it for a minute. And he never wrote her any letters as he knew his place. Ginger's eyes were on another and he simply accepted that.

Skipper sighed wishing that he did have a special lady though. It would be nice to have someone to sail the seas with….someone who would understand his love of the ocean. It was a part of him. He had gone out with some women upon the rescue. He knew most likely thought they were just interested in his minor celebrity status but Skipper was fine with that. He enjoyed the attention. Well at first but then it got old and he withdrew from the romantic field. Maybe perhaps there was a nice woman out there for him. It was possible. He wasn't going to dwell on it. It would happen when it happened. At least Ginger found a man who loved her and would take care of her. Mary Ann…well Skipper had a feeling the farm girl was in love with his first mate Gilligan. If only that came to fruition. It's not like he didn't know Gilligan really liked the girl. He could see it. However he did not press the young sailor on it as it was a touchy subject with him. The Skipper's thoughts were broken when he heard his phone ringing. He stepped down and went inside to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello Skipper. Thurston Howell III here." A voice boomed.

"Hello Mr. Howell." He greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a favor to ask. Well more than a favor. I am sure you are aware of that horrible story about Ginger."

"Yes I am." Skipper frowned. "It is horrible. How could one write such a thing?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." The millionaire said. "However I do have an idea. But I need your help with it."

"Sure you go it." Jonas said. "What do you need?"

"I don't know if they had told you but Ginger and the Professor are planning on coming down to Hawaii."

"Yes." Skipper nodded. "The Professor did call me earlier to let me know. He and Ginger wanted to take a tour on the boat."

"Yes well Mrs. Howell and I had planned on coming down as well. And Ginger told me that Mary Ann was going to fly down."

"She is?" Skipper said stunned. "What for?"

"I don't think it's my place to get into that. It's something Mary Ann wants to discuss with Gilligan. He doesn't know a certain something yet and she wants to tell him face to face."

"I see." Skipper said. "So what do you need from me?"

"We need you to sail us back to the island."

"Back to the island?" The sea captain said surprised. "Why do you want to go back there?"

"It's a long story and I will tell you more about it when we arrive in Hawaii. I want Mary Ann to have the chance to speak with Gilligan first. I don't want to say too much ." Thurston explained. "You just have to take my word for it. Please don't say anything to Gilligan about Mary Ann or the island yet."

"I won't." Skipper promised. "If you need me to sail you all out to the island I will do it. You can count on me. I am curious as to what this about but I'm sure I will find out soon enough."

"You will. I am sorry I can't say more but really it would be wise for Mary Ann to speak with Gilligan first. I will be in touch."

"Alright Mr. Howell. You got it….Will see you soon. Bye." Skipper hung up the phone. That was an odd request. Go back to the island? What for he hadn't a clue but he was certain it had to be important. Just like whatever Mary Ann needed to talk to Gilligan about. Hopefully this was a way to get rid of that stupid story. Anything that could squash it he was willing to do. Ginger and the Professor were his friends and he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt them.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N I just want to note that I am adding some things to the story that have not happened on the show. I am not rewriting anything just adding things that I want to add. That is all. Also I have added Skipper and OC to the list of characters for a reason. You will see. Most likely have a pretty good role in this story. There is a method to my madness.  
**_

* * *

"It was so kind of the Howells to invite us on their private jet." Ginger stated as she folded a dress and packed it in her suitcase. "It will be so much easier than dealing with the hassle of rude people in the airport and people gawking at me on the airplane. I adore my fans I do but I like to have some moments of peace. Just be left alone. You know what I mean darling?"

"I do." The Professor said as he picked up some items from his bureau and placed them in his suitcase. "There is a time and a place for such things. I know you would never deny anyone an autograph or a picture but you do like to be left to be occasionally."

"Exactly." Ginger said as she snapped the suitcase shut. "Like the way it was on the island. No one of you ever acted weird around me. You all treated me like a person. I could just be Ginger and not movie star Ginger Grant."

The Professor smiled. "Not all of the time my love. You did enjoy those reports from Hollywood on the radio and you loved acting out different scenes from plays or a book. And you still always looked as if you were ready for the red carpet."

Ginger giggled. "Roy my gowns were all I had with me. I was singing at nightclubs and that was my wardrobe. And I can't help if a girl likes to look good." She walked over to him placing her arms around his shoulders. 'You never minded." Ginger said gazing at him. "I seem to recall that time my one gown got torn and you couldn't help but look me over." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

"Ginger my beautiful starlet it would be foolheaded of me not to wish to look upon your lovely self." He replied returning her kiss.

Ginger kissed him once more before going over to her vanity table to collect her make-up to place in her cosmetic bag. She picked up a bottle of perfume and grinned. "Roy you remember this perfume?"

He turned his head and smiled at her. "How could I forget? You seem to remind me of it every day."

"I think I'll take it with me again." She said placing the bottle in her make-up bag. "I mean someone may get stuck with glue again and you will need to make sure that this perfume will work…"

The Professor said nothing as he was amused by his mischievous redhead. It was nice to see her in good spirits again. The whole thing with the love letters and the rumors flying hit her hard. He liked seeing her smile. Just like he did after the horrible Harold Hecuba left them abandoned on the island before laughing at her and saying she lacked talent.  
The poor woman was distraught for days until…well he thought of something to cheer her. He recalled her stating once to Mary Ann about how when she was a little girl she had a charm bracelet that her father bought her for her birthday. She adored it. Had all kinds of trinkets attached to it. Unfortunately it got lost at some point over the years and it devastated her. So the Professor set out to replace it. He ventured into the gold mine they had found on the island and dug up some more of the precious metal. He carefully constructed the pieces into the trinkets that would remind Ginger of Hollywood. A director's chair, a movie chalkboard, a star, a camera. He even carved out something that said Hollywood plus a replica Oscar statue. It wasn't easy but he wanted to do it for Ginger to bring a smile to her face. And did it ever! Ginger squealed with delight when he presented it to her and she planted a big kiss on his lips. She showed it off to everyone and proclaimed him the sweetest man in the world! She still had the bracelet and wore it often.

It brought a big smile to her face and he was glad. He hated seeing her green eyes look sad. It killed him to see her that way. Just like when she celebrated her first birthday on the island. She was away from her friends and her family. Never did she have to celebrate without them. Her mother always made a fuss. She did not care how old her children were she still insisted on a big party and a big cake and lots of presents. Ginger was down about missing all of that excitement. To attempt to make her feel better, he devised a plan. He recruited her for an important experiment he wanted to conduct or that is what he told her. When they got to the place the Professor said he needed set it up, Ginger found picnic basket filled with delicious food and a nice blanket spread on the ground. She had grinned at her companion saying he was too sweet and they had a very nice afternoon. Listening to the radio and just talking about anything. It helped her get over her birthday blues and they sort of made it a tradition. Every year since then they had ventured out to that very same spot. It gave Ginger something to look forward to on her special day. Never did the Professor ever forget. Even upon being rescued they still had a picnic. Roy found a quite place in the park and Ginger was delighted. Of course he had planned more with the romantic dinner and there was sort of surprise party but he wasn't about to let Ginger get through her birthday without her picnic.

Ginger finished her packing and walked back over to her husband wrapping her arms around him. "I love you." She said. "I can't wait to be all alone with you for two whole weeks. Just you and me. Of course it will be nice to see the island again but after that….you are all mine." She rested her head against him. "All mine."

"It will be heavenly." He replied holding her close. "Just forget all this nonsense and all the cruel gossip of Hollywood. All I need to think about is you."

"That's right." Ginger said. "We don't have to deal with anything. Besides this whole story will be squashed in no time. People can move on to something else. It still bugs me that people would actually believe there could be anything more than friendship between me and the Skipper. They are so stupid. Living in their little fantasy worlds where…oh it would be so nice because well he likes her and he should get the chance…It irritates me so much. Why should I give someone I have zero interest in romantically a chance?"

"My love please don't get yourself worked up." The Professor said. "Just forget those people. It doesn't matter what they think. You are with me and that's all there is to it."

"I know darling I'm not trying to but it still irks me." Ginger stated. "I hate people questioning my love for you and our marriage. I know it has to bother you. You can't like this either."

"No I don't." The Professor conceded. "I don't like people saying that you should have gone with Skipper because to them it would be romantic for him to win out as if I don't matter and my feelings mean nothing. But there is nothing I can do about it. People are just going to gossip and talk. I can't let it effect my life and you can't either. We have no control over it. You just need to learn to accept things you can't control. I am fairly certain this will all die down after we dig up your letters. It will be a distant memory. For now we just have to grin and bear it. People are going to talk their talk about how you should have gone with the Skipper because it would make him happy not understanding it wouldn't make you happy as you can't force yourself to love someone you don't. To be stuck in a one sided relationship does no one any good. But that's what we have to deal with. Mindless talk from people that really is just that. Mindless. Just remember my love that we are in this together. You and me. No one is tearing up apart."

"I know." Ginger sighed. "I just wish there was someone out there for Skipper. If he only had a nice lady in his life. I bet that would really put this story to rest. People would see that he is happy and in love with another woman so there would be no merit to this gossip."

 **Penthouse Apartment**

Diana walked out of her bedroom with a diamond brooch in her hand "Here you are Eunice." She said. "Here is that brooch I borrowed from you."

"Oh thank you dear." Mrs. Howell said taking the piece of jewelry. "It certainly looked stunning with that blue dress you had for the charity dinner."

"It sure did." Diana smiled. "I appreciate you letting me borrow it."

"Oh it was no trouble at all. I used to let Ginger and Mary Ann borrow my jewelry all the time on the island. They wore such beautiful clothes, especially Ginger. Her gowns were simply marvelous. The Professor always appreciated them." Lovey said with a smile. "She is just drop dead gorgeous. And such a sweetheart."

"I bet that's why the Skipper liked her." The blonde said with a slight sigh. "Men always like the glamorous ones."

Mrs. Howell shook her head. "Skipper didn't have a deep attraction to Ginger. He was more starstruck then anything really. It faded in time. He always thought highly of her as he did everyone else. Skipper is a good man."

"I am surprised no one snatched him up yet." Diana said. "You would think there would be tons of women after him. He is a minor celebrity."

"Well." Mrs. Howell said. "I do think there were some women who did clamor around him and yes he enjoyed the attention but I have to say that he grew quite tired of it. He had mentioned to Thurston once how these women seemed so superficial and didn't care a lick about him. He gave up that scene and just settled back into his life on the sea."

"I see." Diana said feeling slightly gleeful knowing the sea captain disapproved of those women. "Well maybe one day he will find a nice woman who will love him for him."

Lovey's antenna went up and she looked over her slightly younger friend. "Dear why the sudden interest in Skipper?"

"Wha…what do you mean?" Diana asked nervously. "I was just…."

"I have a nose for these things dear." Mrs. Howell said. "You are interested in Skipper."

Diana blushed "I…I uh well…I do think he is…kind of cute…." She relented. "I mean from what I have seen of him on TV during interviews he seems so…"

"Why didn't you just say so?" Mrs. Howell smiled. "I would be delighted to introduce you to Skipper."

"You would?" Diana said with a smile. "I didn't want to take advantage…"

"Nonsense." Lovey declared. "I would be happy to arrange it. In fact, why don't you come down to Hawaii. We are all planning on going there. You could join us on our private jet with Ginger and the Professor. There is plenty of room."

"I…well…you don't mind?" The blonde asked. "It would be nice to get away for awhile…"

"Of course I don't mind. I insist! Now you get yourself packing and Thurston and I will be back later to pick you up."

"Thank you Eunice!" Diana squealed. "I will! I'll go right now!' She hurried to her bedroom and Mrs. Howell smiled. Matchmaking always appealed to her and what a match this will be!

 **Kansas**

Mary Ann hauled her bags outside the farmhouse and waited for the taxi to arrive to take her to the airport. She had spoken with Gilligan on the phone briefly saying she was coming down to Hawaii to see him. He of course was thrilled but wanted to know why since he was just up there. She told him it was important and she wanted to speak with him face to face. The farm girl had no idea what his reaction was going to be to her writing him love letters. She prayed with all her heart that he would be happy she cared about him, okay loved him. She prayed he would love her too. He had to. The brunette was sure of it. Gilligan was always her best bud on the island except of course for Ginger. She liked hanging laundry with him and skimming rocks on the water. Hearing his Skinny Mulligan stories. It was nice. She sometimes missed those moments on the island. Ginger filled her in on what Mr. Howell wanted to do and she though it a great idea. Plus she was a little homesick for that island. She couldn't help it. It was a home to her for so long. Being back for a visit would be pretty swell.

Mary Ann hoped she could find those letters. This gossip surrounding Ginger and the Professor was getting out of hand. She heard people in town talking and it took everything she had not to hit them on the head. Some even suggested that Ginger had been involved with both the Professor and Skipper. That really infuriated Mary Ann. She knew Ginger and she knew that there was no way Ginger would ever consider such a thing. She was not a man chasing viper like she was sure that horrible Evelyn Winters was. Oh Ginger told her about that woman. It made her skin crawl. What a horrible odious creature! Making advances on the Professor! How dare she! Mary Ann like Ginger was certain Evelyn was behind this stupid story and was probably the one who got the ball rolling on the gossip and people suggesting their stupid theories. Well it wasn't going to last. Whatever she could do to help she would! Of course right now she had to concentrate on what she was going to say to Gilligan. That she had no idea of.

 **Hawaii**

Gilligan busied himself about the new boat shining up the floor to make sure it was ready for the venture to the island. Skipper didn't tell him any details about why they were going back there but that was okay with him. He wanted to see it again anyway. And it would be great to see the others. Mary Ann especially. She told him she needed to speak to him. He couldn't imagine what it was about. Well he _could_ but he was afraid of getting his hopes up. Gilligan just knew she said it was important. The sailor hoped it wasn't something like she had a boyfriend and was getting married. That couldn't be likely though. She had not mentioned that to him when he was there before. Whatever it was it would just be nice to be around sweet pretty Mary Ann again.

He was also looking forward to seeing Ginger. He wanted to tell her that he didn't believe one word of that story in the paper and he even wrote to the editor telling him just that! Gilligan had known that Ginger was crazy about the Professor from day one and he didn't like people saying otherwise. The first mate was aware of his big buddy's minor infatuation with the movie star but he knew his buddy was nothing more than starstruck. Gilligan had to admit he was in awe of Ginger when he saw her in person. He was happy she was such a nice lady and gave him an autograph. She did not deserve this and neither did the Professor. The Professor was a good guy. Gilligan always thought so. Like Mary Ann he looked up to him because of his intellect. He learned a great deal from the man of science. He bet he was a great teacher! He wished he had a teacher like that in school.

Gilligan was always excited about seeing the Howells again. He still thought of him as his second parents. He loved his real parents but when the Howells wanted to adopt him on the island it was kind of nice. He liked having a mother figure and a father figure. Obviously they could never replace Suzanne and Timothy Gilligan but he still loved the Howells just the same. The sailor liked being their caddy for their golf games. He felt like high society and he also didn't mind being their cabana boy. They were nice people and it was kind of fun. It was better than Skipper barking orders at him.

His mind went back to Mary Ann. Of all the people on the island Mary Ann was the one he was most glad he got to know. She was so kind and sweet and pretty. Very pretty. He should tell her that. Maybe now was the time to confess his feelings. He held them in for too long. It was time he laid it out on the line and tell Mary Ann he loved her.


	17. Chapter 17

Ginger rested happily against the Professor as they flew in the luxurious private jet of the Howells. It was certainly something that was for sure. Very spacious with rich brown leather seats and beige carpeting. There was a little mini bar by the wall stocked with all kinds of beverages. She was feeling a little better than before. The Professor was right. It didn't matter what a bunch of know nothings said about her marriage. Because that was precisely the case, they knew nothing. Absolutely nothing. Had no clue about how deep her love ran for her darling Roy and how she was sometimes secretly happy that some of the rescue attempts fell flat cause it meant she could stay with him on that island. For them to be so judgmental about her love choice was just stupid. What did they know? Nothing that was what. She knew who she loved. It was her wonderful dear Professor Hinkley. To hell with the gossipers. No matter what she would still have her Roy. He loved her and that is what counted.

The movie star turned her head and studied the blonde companion that Mrs. Howell had brought along, Diana Larkson. She recalled meeting her once before and thought she was a very nice woman. She had read about her divorce in the paper and thought it was just awful. To have her husband run off with some ditzy airhead secretary was horrible. How could he prefer some bubble brained airhead over a very talented writer. Diana had given Ginger one of her books to read and she couldn't put it down. It was so intriguing and she half wished a movie could be made about it so she could star in it. She had mentioned that once to Mrs. Howell who said that Diana just couldn't see turning one of her books into a movie. Didn't feel that it could really capture the story just right. There were just some things you could put in books that are difficult to convey on the screen. Ginger did say she had a point. It was like with Gone With The Wind. A fabulous movie no doubt but the book had things that just couldn't put brought to life on the screen. Of course it didn't stop her from loving the film. Still she could see what Diana was talking about. To have that no good Louis Gafford just up and leave a fine woman like that. What a creep! Certainly Diana could do a lot better than that clown. The wheels in the movie's star mind began to turn. Perhaps she _could._ Why not introduce her to the Skipper? Oh she bet they would hit it off in no time! A lot of Diana's books have to do with the sea and pirates. Certainly she would have that in common with the naval captain!

The Professor looked down at his wife noting that look in her eyes. "My love I see you are plotting something. May I ask what?"

Ginger smiled. "Oh nothing darling. Don't worry about it."

Roy shook his head. "Don't give me that. I can see the gears in motion. What are you conspiring to do?"

"Really Roy it's nothing." She replied mysteriously. "Honest." The movie star took a sip of the champagne in her hand and smiled. Yup she was going to fix up Skipper with Diana. Surely Mrs. Howell will help her and she could get Mary Ann involved too. Maybe even Gilligan. If they worked together…Ginger's thoughts were interrupted as her husband tickled her side. She squealed and looked back at him feigning irritation. "What did you do that for?"

"You are up to something and I want to know what it is. So out with it. What devious plot are you churning in that mind of yours?" He asked. "You are plotting to match up a certain writer with a certain sea captain aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Ginger said slightly annoyed he could read her so well. "I think it would be nice. She's a charming lady and I think they would get along just beautifully."

"Quite possibly." The Professor conceded. "But don't you think you should leave it up to them and not meddle in matchmaking?"

"Darling sometimes you have to give fate a little push. That's all I'm doing. Just gently pushing things along." The movie star stated. "I bet Skipper would like Diana very much."

Diana caught the end of the conservation and looked over at the couple. "I hope so." She said with a smile.

"Huh?" Ginger said startled.

"I couldn't help but hear what you were saying." Diana said. "I think it's sweet of you but you don't have to go through all that trouble. Like I told Eunice, I am fond of the Skipper. I had seen him on TV a few times and read articles and I thought he seemed kind of cute and I don't know there was just something about him that…well attracts me to him. So naturally Eunice insisted I tag along to Hawaii and she would introduce me to him. I am a little gun shy about these things. After what happened with my marriage but I think it's worth the risk."

The movie star sat up and placed down her champagne glass. "I think it's wonderful. I know Skipper will just be crazy about you. He is a good man and you would be very lucky to be with him." She turned her head towards her husband. "See darling I was right. She does want to be with Skipper. You were wrong. Again."

The Professor was about to tell her that he never said that Diana wouldn't want to be with Skipper but held his tongue. "Yes my love." He said kissing her temple. "You are very wise."

Ginger smiled and snuggled back up against him. "I love you darling." She purred her head on his shoulder. He kissed her lips again and held her close.

Diana smiled at the two thinking they made a terrific couple. It was no wonder the Professor was nuts about Ginger. She was so glamorous and sophisticated and so kind hearted. And she could see why the Ginger was drawn to the man of science. He was very handsome and intelligent also very kind. Lovey told her how he looked after them many times. Especially with that time with the "ghosts"on the island. Telling them to leave. He was the only one who thought something was up when that boat was just left there for their use. It just didn't sit well with the Professor and he was right. It was a trap after all. Yes she thought those two were made for one another. She got a gleam in her eyes hoping to have that same thing with the Skipper. He would take one look at her and fall instantly in love…how dreamy would that be. Okay so maybe she was sounding like a school girl but she couldn't help it. It had been a long time since she considered getting involved with anyone again and something told her to take this chance. That it would be worth it.

 **California**

Evelyn poured herself another drink and sighed. Well that was that. She officially resigned her position at Dunmore and Thompson. Nothing she could spin would dissuade them from disbelieving Roy Hinkley and she knew it. So she did the only thing she could. She resigned. Handed in her resignation letter and that was all there was to it. She told Donald a story about how she just couldn't work in such an environment. All the men just leered at her (she of course left out how she encouraged it) and one of them (she left out who) was going to cause trouble for her so she just simply left. He seemed to buy it. Thank God. Now all that was left for her was to continue on her quest. She may not be at Dunmore and Thompson any longer but she still planned on getting Roy into her bed.

She got enough people to take the side of Ginger should have considered Skipper and had them talking as if Ginger made a huge mistake. Now she had drop yet another bombshell. And it was going to be juicy. The more strain she could heap on Ginger and her marriage the better. Soon that unbreakable bond between her and Roy would crack and crumble and she was going to swoop right on in. Roy would have no choice but to see how much better things would be with her. Especially in the sexual arena. Well first thing was first. Getting the story out. She was debating on whether to wait until Roy and Ginger returned from Hawaii or throw it out there while they were in Hawaii. She had to time this just right. It would be nice for them to come back to yet another scandal. However ruining their special time away would be just as heavenly. Perhaps it would be best to wait. Give that bitch Ginger a false sense of security that things were dying down and then bam! She won't know what hit her!

 **Kansas**

Mary Ann sat in the airport waiting for her flight to be called. She remembered the last time she flew out to Hawaii. Wow she was so young then! Just barely 20 years old and out on an adventure all by herself. It was scary yet fun at the same time. The hotel she stayed at was a little run down but the elderly couple who ran it took such good care of her and kept an eye out on her. She recalled when she decided to take that three hour tour aboard the SS Minnow. It seemed like such fun and a pleasant way to spend the afternoon. Little did she know how much it would change her life. She ends up stranded on some deserted island with complete strangers. Strangers who became family to her. Ginger especially. She was like a big sister to her. Keeping her calm while she knew very well she was scared too death about what would become of them all. What really made a difference of course was having Mr. and Mrs. Howell there. She felt like they were second parents and they made her feel safe and secure.

Of course the one who really made an impact was Gilligan. Adorable Gilligan and his positive outlook. Making the best of the situation they were in. What would have done without him? She still had no idea what she was going to say to him when she saw him. It wasn't so much telling him as it was what his reaction would be. The last thing she wanted was for him to run. He was so timid about women and marriage…she didn't want to scare him off but at the same time she had to let him know what she felt. Whatever he thought of it she would see soon enough.

Speaking of relationship, she had spoken with Mrs. Howell briefly before she left and she mentioned to her about a woman joining them. Diana Larkson. She was curious why that famous writer was joining them in Hawaii and had to wonder if perhaps maybe Mrs. Howell got the matchmaking bug again and was going to match Diana up with Skipper. Well good luck to her. She hoped it did take place. Skipper should be with a nice woman like that. He was a dear man who she admired greatly. He was almost like a father to her the same as Mr. Howell. She wanted him happy and prayed that maybe Diana would be the answer. It would also certainly give this stupid gossip about Ginger a rest. People would see that there clearly wasn't an ounce of truth to it. No matter she still wanted Skipper to be happy and she really hoped it would be so.

 **Howell Jet**

Ginger had lured her husband up another deck to one of the bedrooms and was resting her head against him basking in the glow. "I love you." She sighed her hand running across his bare chest.

"Likewise." He replied kissing the top of her head. "I am assuming you are feeling better than before we left."

"You always make me feel better darling." She said placing kisses on his body. "Only you ever knew how to make me feel better. Like with that charm bracelet and the birthday picnics. Not to mention after the whole scheme with me pretending to have psychic powers."

"I recall you were pretty down about that. You seemed to enjoy the role of oracle and made yourself believe it." He stated.

"I did." Ginger said. "It was just so nice to sink to acting again….I guess I just let it get to me. I know it was crazy for me to really think I could see into the future. A part of me had hoped that the boat prediction really would have come true so that you would be proud of me and perhaps think more of me…."

"My love you never needed to predict anything for me to love you. I have to admit I enjoyed plotting with you. And when it was over it was a little sad." He admitted. "I didn't have an excuse to go run off with you."

"You remember how after the whole séance you took me down to the lagoon and you convinced me that I did the right thing and it was foolish for us to continue on. It was getting out of hand. You told me that at least you had a brilliant actress to help pull it off."

"I recall you saying it was very kind of me to wish to boost everyone's spirits and getting everyone to stop quarrelling all the time. You hated fighting with Mary Ann and this helped get you two close again." The Professor said. "I have to confess that did concern me a little. I know how close you girls were and I hated seeing you at each other's throats. I was also convinced that you would refuse to live with Mary Ann and would either attempt to move in with me or make me build you your own hut."

Ginger giggled. "Professor really! How scandalous would that have been if I moved into your hut! Mrs. Howell would have been horrified!"

"I wouldn't have." He said kissing her again. "I was sort of hoping it would happen."

"Sort of?" Ginger grinned.

"Okay I _was_ hoping it would happen. I had it all planned out in my mind of how the hut could be divided so you had your privacy and I had mine. And that maybe one day you would tear down those sheets and…well you get the idea."

"What idea?" Ginger said grinning slyly at him. "Just what was going through that mind of yours darling?"

"Nothing." He said wishing he hasn't said as much as he did.

"Roy darling…when we all shared that hut…did you try to peek at me?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

"No." He said honestly. "I did not try to peek at you at all. I wouldn't think of it. Yes there was a time when your silhouette was on the sheet but I promise you I looked away. I could never think of you as some sexual object. You always meant more to me than that. All I ever really wanted was to hold you in my arms and love you like you deserve to be. I know that perhaps most men may or may not think this but it's how I thought. I love you so much Ginger. You are more to me than just a beautiful face."

"Roy darling I know that." She said resting her head back against him. "It's one of the reasons I was drawn to you. I knew that you wouldn't be taken by just my physical beauty like Skipper was. You cared deeper than that. I understand why Skipper was drawn in by my appearance, most men are but at least he did come to wish to know me and respect me. Yes he did think me a bit crazy at times. He did say once I had bats in my belfry. I know I probably irritated him a few times. Like when we were reenacting the shipwreck. He got annoyed with me that I didn't know all the terms for the boat and when he said bow I actually bowed. Other than that he treated me with respect and I appreciated it. Perhaps this Diana will be the answer for him and he can have a love of his very own."

"Well let's hope that is the case. But my love let's not talk about Skipper and his love life anymore. I am much more interested in our own." With that he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her passionately.

 **Hawaii**

Skipper worked out the coordinates of the island making sure he got them correctly. It had been years since he sailed out that way however it was a route he was familiar with. Going back to the island was going to be bittersweet for him. Mostly because it reminded him that he was the only single one. Yes he knew Mary Ann and Gilligan had not gotten together but they may as well have. They spent enough time together. Did almost everything together. He frequently saw them with butterfly nets and sometimes with fishing poles.

Ginger glued to the Professor's side. Making him rehearse scenes which Skipper could never figure out why she had to do this but he supposed she just liked to so far be it for him to say anything. He could recall seeing Ginger bustling around in the Professor's blue lab coat picking plants and digging up roots for whatever he was working on. And there were they daily walks around the island. He often spotted the two just strolling along the jungle just talking about whatever.

The Howells. They did everything together. Golfing, bird watching, just relaxing in their "exclusive" cabana. He was envious of that. Mrs. Howell was a very refined woman and he admired her a great deal. He sometimes wished he could find a woman like her. It surprised him a bit because of his brief infatuation with Ginger but he really wouldn't have minded a caring devoted wife like Mrs. Howell. She doted and coddled her husband all the time. And she was strong and feisty. He liked that. To have a wife like that would be pretty swell.

Well he wasn't going to keep dwelling on it. Whatever happened happened. He still had no idea why they needed to go back to the island as Mr. Howell wouldn't say but it had to be important. He was thinking maybe it had to do with the ridiculous rumors and stories flying around about Ginger. If that was the case, if going to the island helped put that all to rest, he would be happy to do it.


	18. Chapter 18

Mary Ann checked her watch annoyed that her flight was being delayed. The woman at the desk assured her it was something minor and they would be underway very soon. The farm girl sat in the gray felt chair wishing whatever the issue was it would be fixed. She had another long flight ahead of her. She had to take a flight out to California before taking yet another to Hawaii. Luckily when she returned she could just stay in California. Her parents stated they would have her things sent to her new residence and would also help her get settled in. She couldn't wait for them to meet Gilligan well they had but just briefly. This would be different. The brunette confessed all her to mother Elizabeth who said she had a feeling her daughter was nuts about that young sailor. During the brief meeting she thought Gilligan a sweet young man and was happy he looked after Mary Ann. Elizabeth had also had the chance to meet Skipper as she wanted to also thank him for taking care of her young daughter. Mary Ann had nothing but good things to say about him when she had spoken to her on the found upon the rescue. She could see why Mary Ann was so fond him. He was like a big teddy bear. Reminded her a bit of her own father James Applewood, Mary Ann's grandfather. Just a wonderful caring man and Elizabeth and Conrad Summers were forever grateful that even though their daughter had gotten stranded on an island she had a good man like Jonas Grumby around watching out for her well being.

The farm girl checked her watch yet again wishing she could speed up time. She was so anxious to get going and be on her way. She wanted to see Gilligan as soon as possible. It was then two woman dressed up in fancy clothes appeared and sat across from her. "I tell you it's just not right that that Ginger Grant couldn't at least give that sea captain a chance. He seems like such a nice man and I bet he would take great care of her." The one wearing a pale pink flowered dress said. "She's just so shallow that's what the problem is."

"I agree." Her friend wearing a solid blue dress replied. "She just can't see past a person's looks. That's always been her problem. She's so wrapped up in having a handsome husband that she doesn't take the time to see that there is a perfectly nice man in front of her and she should try to love him as it would make him so happy."

Mary Ann fumed. She wanted to scratch out the eyes of those two busybodies. How dare they say such things!

"She simply doesn't care about anyone else being happy." The woman in flower dress said. "What harm could it have done if she would have just tried to see if maybe there was a chance something could occur with the Skipper."

"I know that is exactly right." The woman in the blue dress said nodding her head. "Wouldn't it have given her joy to know that if she allowed herself to be with that captain that it would have brought _him_ happiness."

The farm girl just about had it. She stood up and approached the woman with a look of anger upon her face. "How dare you!" She shrieked.

The woman in the flower dress was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "How dare you! You have no idea how much Ginger loves the Professor! You think she just picked him because she thought he was the cutest? Ha! Shows how much you know! Ginger picked the Professor because she loves him! You hear me! She loves him! You are acting like he doesn't matter! Ginger should have told him that well she can't really be with him because she has to "see" if "maybe" something can happen with Skipper before she fully commits? That's lunacy! Sorry I really do love you but I need to see if I can love this other man and if I do well good bye to you sorry I ripped your heart to shreds. That's what you think she should have done! How awful! Ginger would never dream of hurting the Professor like that. The woman adores him more than you could ever possibly know. I know because I was there on that island. I saw it with my own eyes. No other man ever caused her to get that dreamy expression on her face like the Professor did. I saw her long admiring gazes at him. I saw the way she kissed him for our silent movie. My jaw dropped. Yes Ginger is an amazing actress no question and she puts everything into it but there is no way that was acting. The woman was dying to plant one on the Professor. She didn't need to be so forward but she did because I'm pretty sure it was her chance to show him she cared."

Mary Ann took a breath before continuing on. "For you to sit there in petty judgment of her is just flat out awful! For you to wish for the Professor to be left heartbroken is just cruel! You want to take away the only woman he has cared about in ages. You have any idea what that would do to him. No you don't and I'm pretty sure you don't care. Well I care! I care about Ginger and the Professor a great deal. They are family to me and I'll be damned if I let you or anyone else bad mouth them!" With that Mary Ann stormed back over to her seat and picked up her carry on bag. The two woman were left speechless. The brunette glared at them one last time before she went over to the gate as her flight was about to be called. Boy did that feel good to tell those two women what's what! No one was going to gossip about her two dear friends and get away with it. She handed her ticket and boarding pass to the woman and she walked through the door to the plane. Mary Ann headed to the first class section and placed her bag in the overhead compartment before settling in her seat. The first class ticket was a bit more expensive of course but she thought she deserved to treat herself. She hated flying coach and well why not just pay extra and bump up to first class.

The brunette looked down the aisle for the flight attendant as she wanted to give her a beverage order as she did she saw those two busybodies from before settling into coach. She grinned and waved to them as and they just huffed sticking their noses in the air. Mary Ann sat back in her seat and put them out of her head. Her thoughts turned to Gilligan and what she was going to say to him. She decided the best thing was just to flat out come out with the truth. Don't beat around the bush. Just tell him she wrote the letters and let the chips fall where they may. Whatever he thought about that she would find out soon enough. Mary Ann just hoped he would be happy. And he would declare he loved her too and then she could wrap her arms around him….She sighed thinking about it.

"Hello." A pleasant voice said.

She looked up and saw a friendly looking elderly lady. "Hello." She greeted.

"Looks like I will be sitting next to you." She said as she sat in the aisle seat next to the farm girl.

"Oh okay." Mary Ann said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise dear." The older woman said. "My name is Rita Musser. I'm on my way to see my son and my daughter in law. They are expecting their fourth child."

"Wow that's wonderful. You must be delighted to have another grandchild."

"I am." Rita said with a big smile. "I always new my son would have a big family. He comes from one you know. I have eight children you know."

"My goodness." Mary Ann said. "That's incredible. My family is not that big. I have one younger sister Kathleen."

"I see." Rita looked her over. "Are you married dear? Have a boyfriend?"

Mary Ann shook her head. "No I don't. Well not yet anyway. I'm hoping to. That's why I'm flying out to California. Well sort of. I'm just flying there to take another flight to Hawaii. That's where I hope to get my boyfriend. You see he works in Hawaii and he doesn't know yet that I love him. I'm going there to tell him. His name is William. William Gilligan."

Rita sat up. "William Gilligan? I heard that name before. Wasn't he part of the crew of the SS Minnow?"

"Yes he was."

"Say are you that Mary Ann Summers?"

"I am." She said. "The very one."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you dear. I read all about your rescue. It must have been terrible being on the island at such a young age." Rita said. "But from what I understand you had some pretty good people around you."

"I did." Mary Ann nodded. "Gilligan was one of them. That's what we always called him. Anyway he was always so cheerful and optimistic that we would be rescued. He just made the best of it on the island. And Skipper was wonderful. He was like a second father to me. Looked after me like I was his own. Plus there was the Howells and of course Ginger and the Professor. They all looked out for me. It was sweet."

"Ginger…Ginger she is married to that Professor right?" Rita asked.

"Yes she is." Mary Ann answered. "She loves him very much."

"I know." Rita said. "I now recall having seen that TV interview when she reenacted that kiss from that silent movie. That was something. She got a lot of spunk. I think my two granddaughters are big fans of hers. I also know those horrible rumors flying around about her and I must tell you I don't believe them for a minute. I think it's awful anyone would say such mean things."

"It is." Mary Ann agreed. "I hope it all goes away soon. I have a feeling it will."

 **Howell Plane**

Ginger slept in the comfortable bed of the plane while the Professor had his arm around her. It would still be a while yet before they reached Hawaii. He thought about all that was happening. It was all because of that no good Evelyn Winters. She couldn't get it into her head that his heart was with Ginger and he took his marriage vows seriously. When he said he would forsake all others he meant he would forsake all others. He promised her in front of God he would be forever faithful to her. Those weren't just pretty words he was saying, they were real promises. Evelyn had no right to do what she had done. Maybe she didn't take marriage seriously but he did. If he didn't wake up next to Ginger in the morning or didn't go to bed with her by his side, he wouldn't know what he would do. He couldn't live without her sweet morning kisses and her calling him at work in between shoots on the set to tell him she loved him. It was something he simply refused to live without.

So now this horrible gossip about Skipper and love letters. People second guessing Ginger and her marriage. He absolutely despised people saying bad things about his wife. The Professor knew very well and had accepted it was a part of Hollywood but it didn't mean he liked it. He hated seeing Ginger hurt and this was hurting her. She was trying to be brave. She was trying to not let it get to her but it wasn't easy. And it wasn't easy for him. People dismissing him as if he meant nothing got to him. Acting like he was some obstacle standing in the way of Ginger being happy with Skipper. He wasn't an obstacle. He is who Ginger loved and wanted to be with. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

The Professor prayed they would find those letters on the island and this whole thing would be over although he had a feeling Ms. Winters wasn't going to go away so easily. She just may have something else up her sleeve. What that was he didn't know but there had to be a way to put a stop to it. Sooner or later she would slip up and they could do something to bring her crashing down. The question is what that thing was. They would figure it out eventually he supposed.

Roy looked at his wife and smiled. What an incredible woman she was. How he got so lucky he didn't know but he didn't care. He just did. His mind recalled that moment on the beach with the nails. Never in his life had he felt so nervous and flustered. All Ginger did was ask how it was going and he lost the ability to speak coherently. His hands begin to shake and he felt like an idiot when he said that they weren't shaky a second ago. It was at that moment he was certain Ginger could see right through him. However Ginger didn't seem to think much of it at the time and just said it must be the heat or something. Well she was right. It was the heat. The heat he felt whenever she was around him. His temperature must have shot up twenty degrees when she was in the same vicinity as him.

As time grew on he started to become a little less flustered around her but that didn't mean he didn't occasionally lose the ability to speak or even think. Many times he lost his train of thought when she would come up to him. He did manage to control it somewhat with the whole scheme about Ginger having mystical powers to see into the future. He actually enjoyed sharing a secret with her and was sorry he had to pull the plug on it. The Professor still shakes his head at the image of himself under that table making it rise with the bamboo pole and blowing on the sea shell. She said louder and what does he do, he complies. The things he did for that woman. Well he could not possibly let the others find out about it and make Ginger look foolish. It was better that way. Just writing a note to each of them saying she was a fake and promising not to tell anyone.

Roy always thought back to when that tribal king was looking for a white goddess. Naturally he the Professor recruited Ginger for this. Of course she could pass for a goddess, she was after all one. At least to him. Who wouldn't believe that the beautiful redhead was a stunning goddess? However it backfired as Mrs. Howell was then chosen. Ginger was not too happy about that. Of course Mary Ann wasn't either and she was pretty miffed at Gilligan for not saying the king made a mistake. The Professor recalled telling Ginger later that clearly the tribal king was none too bright if he didn't think she was a goddess of beauty. This seemed to cheer Ginger. Gilligan must have said something to Mary Ann because her spirits were brighter as well.

Evelyn Winters seemed to think that she could just spread a bunch of lies and tear him and Ginger apart. She was an evil woman and they were going to stop her. There was not a chance she was going to get away with what she had done to him and what she is trying to do to Ginger. If she had to be dragged into court so be it. He was willing to take that gamble. It still made him sick to think about her disgusting advances but knowing Ginger was by his side helped him through.

 **Airplane**

"So that's the story." Mary Ann said to Rita. "I wrote love letters to Gilligan and somehow someway someone found them. Or thinks they did. You see Ginger told me that she wrote letters to the Professor and she had them hidden away. Mr. Howell said that he thinks it is possible they are the ones he had written to Mrs. Howell. I know it's all very confusing but we think that if we go back to the island, we will find our letters and that will crush this ridiculous story. Of course before that I need to come clean with Gilligan."

"So he doesn't know you are in love with him?" Rita asked.

"No. He doesn't. I haven't told him." Mary Ann replied.

"And why not? What are you afraid of dear?"

"Well Gilligan is very timid around girls. He always has been. He once said he was staying single forever He didn't want to marry. I just never wanted to scare him off."

"Oh dear Mary Ann." Rita laughed. "I highly doubt you would have scared him. Why I bet he feels the same way about you."

"You think so?" Mary Ann said. "You think he could love me too?"

"I do." The older woman answered. "I think that you were foolish to not tell him sooner. My dear don't let this chance pass you by. You need to grab it while you can. Trust me on this. I know from experience."

"You do?"

"Yes. When I was a young woman I was madly in love with this young man named Sam. He was so kind and polite. Was a marine you know. Well I thought for sure he wouldn't like a simple girl like me. After all I did was work in the town library and helped out at the local drugstore twice a week. He would come in on the days I worked and order up a chocolate sundae. Always with coconut. He loved coconut."

Mary Ann giggled. "Gilligan does too." She said. "Coconut crème is his favorite."

"Well." Rita continued. "I was too shy to let him know I was fond of him. My friend Jane told me that I must speak up and say something as there was this other girl named Violet who was also looking to nab him. She was a bit more brazen with men than I ever was. Well one day he came into the drugstore and he ordered up his usual. Violet had also come in and sat right down next to him and started up her flirting. I must say that got the green eyed monster in me stirred up and I just blurted out "Sam would you like to go out on a date with me?" I tell you I don't know what possessed me to do that but I was glad I did. We have been married for close to 50 years now."

"Oh that's so sweet." Mary Ann said.

"Sam told me later he had no intention of ever dating Violet and was just about to ask me out on a date when I beat him to it." Rita laughed. "Can you believe that?"

"Wow." Mary Ann giggled. "That's something."

"So you see dear, you need to take this chance. Don't let it slip through your fingers. Just go on and walk up to Gilligan and tell him how you feel. Don't be afraid. You just may get exactly what you want." Rita said. "Trust me. Don't listen to those negative thoughts. Just be brave and tell him."

"I will." Mary Ann said. "I promise. I will tell Gilligan how I feel no matter what. I will not let it slip through my fingers."

 **Howell Plane**

Diana was occupying one of the other bedrooms on the plane but she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was meeting the Skipper. Wondering if he would like her at all. What would he think of her work with children with disabilities and special needs? Some people think it odd she would take on such a difficult task but she loved it. Especially Ben. What an adorable little boy. His mother was an incredible woman who did her best to provide everything in the world she could for her son. The boy's father had died in Korea and she had been crushed. It was difficult for her to tell Ben his father was no longer with him. He just didn't understand why. It was hard for him to comprehend the reason he couldn't see Andrew Mitchell anymore. Abigail Mitchell did her best to tell him that he was up in Heaven with God. Ben wanted to know if he could go up and see his daddy in Heaven. Abigail just simply told him one day he would.

Diana just thought the world of that little boy and loved caring for him at the center. Abigail would drop him off in the morning and pick him up at three in the afternoon. Despite having autism, Ben was well liked among the other children. He seemed to play just nicely. A time or two he had what was called an "episode" but Diana always managed to calm him. The other kids knew there was something different about Ben but they liked him anyway. Right now Diana was worried about Abigail. She knew she had health problems and it was a drain on her to take care of Ben while focusing on her health. Diana didn't know what would happen to Ben if anything happened to Abigail. She just prayed everything would work out.

The blonde sighed as she sat in a lovely cream colored upholstered chair. Louis never seemed to approve of her work with special needs children and frequently told her she was wasting her time. She didn't think she was. Surely the Skipper wouldn't be like Louis. He didn't seem like he would be. He really seemed like a terrific man and she wanted to know him more. Diana was nervous but she was going to take the chance. She had a feeling she wouldn't be sorry.


	19. Chapter 19

"Darling this is just heavenly!" Ginger gushed as she looked about their luxurious surroundings in the top rated resort/hotel they were staying. The Howells insisted upon paying no matter how hard Ginger and the Professor tried to refuse saying it wasn't necessary. Lovey Howell wouldn't hear of it and Thurston Howell III was equally as adamant about footing the bill. So the two reluctantly agreed as it seemed to make the older couple happy. One thing was for sure is that no matter what anyone else thought the Howells were more generous than anyone gave them credit for. And this was certainly generous of them.

"It certainly is quite a suite that is for sure." The Professor said placing his arm around his wife as the bellhop brought up their bags. "Quite a difference from the hotel I stayed last time I was here." He quipped. "I don't think The Blue Palm Inn had quite the remarkable ocean view as this appears to have."

Ginger giggled. "I know. The hotel I stayed at wasn't exactly as top rate as this. My agent at the time insisted that I would have more privacy staying at a more low key place. I think he was just cheap." She laughed. "I'm glad I have Tony now. He would never allow me to stay anywhere but the best. But I suppose Ocean Tide Hotel wasn't that bad. Of course I much prefer this wonderful paradise known as Pink Sands Resort. It was so nice of the Howells to treat us. Darling we really should do something for them in return."

"I would love to but I highly doubt they would allow it." The Professor stated. "Remember when we attempted to send them on that cruise for their anniversary?"

"Oh yes." Ginger smiled at the memory. "Mrs. Howell said it was so sweet and kind of us but they just could not accept such a gift. It wasn't necessary and no matter how much we argued with them they wouldn't give an inch. We ended up giving the tickets to your parents. At least they got to enjoy themselves."

"Well I intend to enjoy myself here." Roy said placing his arms around his wife. "I am going to take full advantage of the fact that I have you all to myself for two whole weeks and two full days."

The redhead smiled placing her head on his shoulder. "Now that is heavenly." She purred. "Being all alone with my handsome husband." Ginger lifted her head and placed a kiss on his lips. "There is nothing better than that. The day after tomorrow we all set out to the island in search of my love letters to you and once we find them we will prove to all those people that you were and still are the only man on that island I desired."

"That is correct." The Professor said. "It will shut everyone up once and for all. They can keep their pitiful little fantasies to themselves. That's just what they are fantasies. I know that you only ever loved me. You did not think anything more of Gilligan than a friend. You always said he was just a boy and you did not want a boy. Never were you the least bit attracted to Skipper. You thought of him as a good man and valued everything he did for us when we first got shipwrecked. It did not go beyond that no matter how hard some people may wish it. No one is going to say another word about it once those letters are found."

"I can't wait." Ginger said. "I'm sick of people gossiping about me and my marriage. I would never marry a man I didn't love with all my heart and I do love you with everything in me. All those busybody judgmental people are going to be brought crashing down once they read the truth. As for that no good Evelyn she is going to get what's coming to her."

"She is." The Professor agreed. "You and me will make sure of that. But let's forget all that for now. I would rather concentrate on more important things." He began kissing her neck and Ginger grinned. "Roy darling what's got into you?"

"You've been away from me for a whole week." He replied in between kisses. "Need to make up for lost time."

"Well you just hold on there." She said gently pushing him away. She giggled at his not so pleased expression. "It's been a long flight and I want to soak in a nice tub and relax."

"Being with me is relaxing." He countered pulling her back to him.

"Darling being with you is heavenly." She said placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you…" She pushed herself away picking up her bag and headed into the spacious bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Ginger looked around and was in awe. A big beautiful sunk in tub along with a grand stand up shower. Shiny silver fixtures. A huge double vanity. Wow. There was no other word but wow. She located her bubble bath in her bag and poured it into the tub as it filled with water. She piled her redlocks on top of her head and slipped out of her dress. She pulled on the soft white robe and sat on the edge of the tub waiting for it to be filled. Once it was she turned the water off and slipped off the robe before sinking down into the soothing hot water. "Mmmmm." She sighed enjoying the beautiful rose petal scented bubbles. This was the life. Here in Hawaii with her sexy husband for two whole weeks. It was just what she needed. Her mind drifted briefly to Mary Ann wondering how her conversation with Gilligan was going to go. She prayed that Gilligan would fess up to loving the farm girl and they too could enjoy some romantic time together. How nice that would be. Ginger's mind then went right back to her husband and she giggled to herself thinking about how unhappy he probably was that she had left him to himself. He was probably sulking. She knew all too well how he did not like when she would temporarily "reject" his advances. He said it wasn't fair she would be so mean as he never turned her down. Ginger would counter with that she couldn't help it if he was weak. It wasn't her fault he was so obsessed with perfume. There was a knock on the door and Ginger smiled to herself. "Darling I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Now." He said through the door.

"Roy really." She said with a laugh as she blew bubbles off her hand. "You are so impatient."

"Ginger I want you out here now." The Professor said sternly.

The starlet shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Tough." She replied. "I'm not ready yet. Your scolding teacher act isn't going to work with me Professor Hinkley."

"I'm not being a scolding teacher my love I'm serious. You need to get out here now." He said.

"Sure you are." Ginger said unphased. "I'm not falling for it. I know what goes on in that devious mind of yours. This isn't the first time you tried to trick me by pretending it was something serious."

"I promise you Ginger this is not that. I just got off the phone with Tony. Apparently this story is getting worse." The Professor stated.

Ginger jumped up from the tub and dried herself off. She let the water out and pulled on the white robe before opening the door. "What do you mean worse? What did that woman do now?"

The Professor grinned at her. "Nothing. I just knew that would get you out of the tub."

Ginger glared at him. "You!" She said swatting at him. "You horrible mean…"

He took a hold of her and began kissing her lips. Ginger forgot her "anger" as he lifted her up and brought her to the bedroom and set her down on the king sized bed. Her robe was stripped away as he placed kisses all over her body. The redhead felt as if she was in paradise. There was simply nothing better than her husband making love to her. Nothing. Not a thing. Not even singing on a stage in front of a million people. No red carpet movie premiere could come close to what she felt being in the arms of her darling Roy.

Ginger rested her head against his chest feeling happy. This is all she wanted. This was all she needed. Well except of course for a baby. She wanted to have her wonderful Roy's baby but that would happen soon enough. For now this was all she desired. "I love you darling." She sighed happily snuggling up closer to him.

"I love you my beautiful starlet. Sorry I had to take such drastic measures but I couldn't allow you to leave me all alone like that. You understand don't you?" He asked looking down at her.

"Don't worry about it darling." Ginger smiled. "It's not like I haven't done anything similar. Remember when I lured you out of that boring meeting under the pretense I was having car trouble?"

"Yes I remember. Why I didn't think it odd that you just happened to be broken down at that new luxury hotel/spa called The Oasis I will never know." He replied.

"You remember when you got there?" She asked grinning. "I told you that I had a room all waiting for us and you practically carried me the whole way."

"It was a very pleasant afternoon indeed." He said caressing her arm. "One minute I'm in a board room filled with stuffy people and the next I'm making love with you on a very comfortable bed in what I have to admit is an incredible hotel. You know my love being married to you I never know what devious underhanded scheme you are going to come up with to lure me to you but I always look forward to it."

"I wish I used more of them on the island." Ginger sighed. "I could have had you a lot sooner. Of course if you weren't so busy trying to fight your obvious attraction to me…."

"Obvious attraction?" He asked amused.

"Of course. You think I didn't know that you were just trying to find ways to be alone with me? Like we really needed that much detergent for the laundry or ran out of soap that fast. How much shampoo did you think I needed? I knew you just wanted me all to yourself." She said placing a kiss on his lips.

"I didn't hear any complaints from you." He came back with. "You were pretty darn eager to help me. And if I recall once I was unable to find you and I had inquired to Mary Ann if she could help me for a minute. You then showed up and declared to her that "No one helps the Professor but me!" She scurried off pretty quickly after that."

"Well no one was going to help you but me." Ginger pouted. "I liked being alone with you too you know. I liked having you all to myself. Besides I think you made it quite clear that you preferred me. May I quote _'How about it Ginger?'_ You couldn't wait to be with me in that lab of yours."

"You agreed pretty quickly." The Professor pointed out.

"You should have kissed me." Ginger said her hand running along his chest. "When I told you that story about the fireman why didn't you kiss me or something? I thought for sure you would."

"Sorry my love I guess I was slow at picking up a signal."

"I was certain you would say…Well maybe you'll be just as lucky today..and then you would have taken me in your arms and kissed me. How could you be so stupid? Honestly Roy. You could be so clueless sometimes."

"Forgive me." He said. "I promise I won't be so stupid and clueless in the future. And before you bring it up again yes I swear next time an attaché case is found and you want to seduce it from me I will let you. I'm not going to be dumb a second time. I will have you know that I was extremely tempted to go along with it and I still kick myself for not allowing at least one kiss."

"So you did want to kiss me?" Ginger asked her green eyes sparking.

"Of course I did. I would have been stupid to not want to. I suppose I was startled by the whole thing. I admit I did often dream of you appearing at my hut declaring you loved me. When you did actually appear I suppose I just thought it was too good to be true. I never imagined that there would be truth to the words you were saying to me."

"They were." Ginger said. "It was a perfect night for romance and I honestly would have loved nothing better than to gaze at that beautiful moon with you. Darling I was tasked with trying to lure men with my beauty many times on that island. I can't say I really enjoyed it but you all needed me to so I did. You were the only one I enjoyed attempting to seduce. Now that I think about it I think Mary Ann had a hidden agenda when she tasked me to be the one to distract you. She probably knew I was nuts about you and was trying to speed things up bless her heart. I hope that things go well with Gilligan. I know she is crazy about him and I hope he fesses up his feelings."

"I'm sure things will work out just fine." He said kissing the top of her head.

 **Mary Ann's Room**

She had arrived just a few minutes ago but had not bothered to unpack. She paced the floor nervously. She did place a call to Gilligan to let him know she arrived and that she still wished to speak with him. They were supposed to meet in an hour at the marina and she was as jittery as could be. Rita's words rang in her head about just coming out with it and stop being a scaredy cat. Say it and get it over with. No use beating around the bush. She wanted Gilligan she was going to have to just face the fire and tell him.

The farm girl sat down on the bed with her hands on her lap. She supposed it wasn't so much telling him but what he was going to think about it. With Gilligan one never knew. He ran that time when he was supposed to kiss her for that pretend ceremony. On the other hand he didn't seem to mind so much being out in the jungle with her to trick Duke. And he seemed to like her little kisses on the cheek. Gilligan always seemed most comfortable around her. He did like Ginger but she sometimes scared him. Not because he had any attraction to her because he surely didn't. It was just that when she would try to use her beauty and charm he would get all flustered and run off. It wasn't like with the Professor who clearly enjoyed her charms and would do anything to experience them. Ginger had too strong of a personality for the likes of the sailorman. Besides Ginger thought he was just a boy anyway and she stated she had no use for a boy. She wanted a man. Mary Ann had to agree that Gilligan was just a boy on that island but he had grown up a bit just like she had. Perhaps maybe she was getting all worked up for nothing and Gilligan would say he loved her too. She was just going to hold onto that.

 **Marina**

Gilligan sat on the boat watching the gentle waves on the water. There wasn't much to do as the boat was pretty much ready to go for their trip out to the island. Just some little minor things. He thought about what he was going to say to Mary Ann when she showed. What her reaction was going to be he hadn't a clue but he prayed she wouldn't laugh at him. No Mary Ann wouldn't do that. She was kind and pretty and she would be flattered. Wouldn't she? Of course she would. His only fear was that she would be flattered but turn him down gently. He couldn't bear that. But maybe she liked him too. That was possible. She was the nicest one to him on that island. Skipper barked at him a lot but he was used to that. The Professor and Ginger liked him but he knew he sometimes got under their skin. The Howells thought a lot of him however he knew that even though they adored him he had a way of irritating them from time to time. Mary Ann was the one who he never seemed to bother as much.

He liked spending time with her. Especially liked helping her hang the laundry on the line. That was fun. They would talk about anything. A few times they would bet on whether or not the Professor and Ginger would fess up to liking each other. Yes being with Mary Ann was fun. She was his bestest friend on the island aside from Skipper. No matter what happened he hoped he didn't lose that friendship.


	20. Chapter 20

_Ginger was resting peacefully on her beach towel under a palm tree enjoying the warm tropical air. A pair of hands massaged her back and shoulders and she let out a happy sigh._

 _"Happy?" Her companion asked._

 _"Mmmm darling your hands are magical.." She purred. "You are so wonderful.." Ginger lifted herself up to reward her masseuse with a kiss when she gasped seeing who was there. "Skipper!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing!" She shrieked as she stood up and grabbed the towel covering up her bandeau top and her matching wrap._

 _"Just giving my best girl a massage." He answered cheerfully._

 _He reached out to her and she shrunk away. "Best girl? I'm not your girl! Where is Roy!"_

 _"Roy?" Skipper asked puzzled. "Oh the Professor…well he's over there with his wife." He pointed to where the academic was standing with one Erika Tiffany Smith._

 _Ginger screamed on horror. "No! No! Roy…darling.." She ran to where he was. "Roy…what is going on! What are you doing with this woman!"_

 _"You are with Skipper." The Professor answered calmly. "You wrote all those letters to him professing your love and well I knew that my chance was lost so I decided it was best to marry Ms. Smith." He explained._

 _"I didn't write love letters to Skipper!" Ginger shouted. "I wrote letters to you!"_

 _"Ginger I hardly think you can make that claim. After all you went on about how handsome you believed him to be and how brave he was." The Professor said. "I admit I was pretty shocked by this as I had assumed you had feelings for me but I guess I was wrong. Those kisses you gave me meant nothing and that night in the jungle…it was just acting on your part. You just wanted Duke away from you. I'm sorry that I had thought differently Ginger. I should not have read into that movie kiss too much. I guess it was pretty arrogant of me to think you would want me."_

 _Ginger could hardly believe what she was hearing. "What are you talking about! Roy I've always loved you! Only you! That night in the jungle meant everything to me, I wasn't acting I swear! I meant those words. And you didn't read too much into our kiss for the movie….I wanted to kiss you like that! Roy please…you can't do this to me!"_

 _Skipper approached the two. "Sweetheart you told me that I should write a note to you and well I did and you were very flattered and wrote me letters back. For a while we tried to hide it but it was clear we couldn't anymore. Our feelings for each other are too strong."_

 _"NO!" Ginger roared "I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" She yelled at him. "I don't love you! I love Roy! I never wrote you any damn letters! I would never write you any love letter! I don't love you and there is nothing you could ever do to make me!" Ginger turned back to the Professor but he had walked off with Erika Tiffany and was discussing with her some of the island vegetation._

 _"Sweetheart." Skipper said placing his hand on her shoulder. "You are with me. You love me. Come on…give me a kiss." He said pulling her close._

 _Ginger shoved him away in disgust. "NO! NO!" She shouted over and over. "NO!"_

"No! No!" Ginger said in her sleep. "No! I love Roy…Roy…" She suddenly bolted straight up and looked around. She saw she was in the bedroom of the suite in Pink Sands Resort. There was no Erika Tiffany Smith and there was no Skipper. Just a dream. No not a dream. A nightmare. A horrible nightmare. The idea of her beloved Roy not believing she loved him and that she loved the Skipper and for him to have married that horrible creature!

The movie star leapt out the bed and hurried to the living room. She found her husband sitting on the sofa reading through a restaurant guide. Ginger ran over to him throwing her arms around the academic tightly. "I love you darling. I swear I love you."

The Professor was startled for a minute and then pulled her closer. "My love you are shaking." He said squeezing her tight. "What's wrong?"

"I had a horrible nightmare." She sobbed into his chest. "Just horrible! You didn't think I loved you. You thought I loved the Skipper and you married that horrible woman Erika Tiffany Smith."

Roy sighed and gently caressed her. This whole ordeal was really getting to his wife and he hated it. "My love I assure you that I know you love me. I would never dream of leaving you and marrying anyone else. I love you my beautiful starlet."

Ginger wiped a few tears away and sniffed before continuing. "You said that you shouldn't have read too much into our movie kiss and that our night in that jungle tricking Duke didn't mean anything to me and that I was just acting."

"I guarantee you my gorgeous wife that I would never think that. Ever. I know how much it meant to you, you told me and Ginger I was there. You are a terrific actress no question but you weren't fooling me or yourself. You enjoyed being with me that night as much I did with you. We didn't have to kiss like that but we just couldn't help ourselves. There was nothing better than having your lips against mine." He kissed the top of her head. "You are the only woman I have ever loved. You are the only one I wish to be with."

The movie star lifted her head and looked up at her husband. "Darling kiss me."

"Gladly." He said brushing her hair away from her cheek before gently kissing her pink lips.

Ginger wrapped her arms around him tighter and pressed herself closer as if she wanted to practically fused herself against his body.

He let go and gazed at his wife. "I love you my beautiful Ginger."

"Kiss me again." She said.

He complied and the pair fell back on the sofa. His lips sought hers with fire and Ginger's fingers began working the buttons on his shirt sliding her hands inside. The Professor broke the kiss looking upon his wife. "Feel better?" He asked of her.

"Once more." She smiled.

"I think you are trying to milk this now." He said with a smile knowing his wife all too well.

"It was a really horrible dream." Ginger said with heat in her eyes. "I need you to make me feel better."

"You are a minx you know that." He said pulling her up and holding her to his body. "I love you." His kissed her temple and then spoke. "I want you to forget that ridiculous dream. It was just that. Ridiculous. No more of those dreams. You go back to your normal dreams where you invent new ways of seducing me or trapping me in a cave…"

Ginger giggled recalling the one dream she had where she had about finding diamonds in a cave on the island. She had recruited the Professor to help her dig them out and then there was an earthquake and the cave door got blocked. It was chilly and they had to huddle together to keep warm but then things got hot very fast…She enjoyed that dream. She was sure her husband did too when she told him about it. "I'll try." She said. "I love you darling."

"I know." He said. "Everything will be okay. This is all going to go away very soon."

"I hope so." Ginger said. "The sooner the better."

 **Marina**

Mary Ann arrived feeling extremely nervous and anxious at the same time. Her stomach was in knots. She took a breath and climbed aboard the boat and spotted Gilligan sitting over on the starboard side. She walked over to him. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hi Mary Ann." Gilligan said standing up and giving her a hug. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too." The farm girl said returning his hug. She then let go and they sat down.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Gilligan asked.

"Well." Mary Ann started. "I…I'm not sure how to start. Um…you know the story about someone finding love letters on the island."

"Yeah. They claim Ginger wrote them to Skipper but I don't believe it." The sailor said. "She loves the Professor."

"Yes that is true." Mary Ann nodded. "Gilligan…I have to confess something….I'm the one who wrote the letters."

The first mate looked at her as if he wasn't sure he heard correctly. Then he felt as if someone just ripped out his heart and threw it overboard. Mary Ann wrote love letters to Skipper? What? She loved Skipper? All this time…He had believed that she….You mean she was just being nice to him because he was Skipper's buddy? "You wrote them?" He finally said.

"Yes. Gilligan please listen to me..You see…"

"You wrote the letters?" He said still in disbelief. Mary Ann had a crush on Skipper? Why? Well yes Skipper was a good guy and all but…he was….older than her. Did Mary Ann prefer older men? He thought she told Mrs. Howell once that Skipper was too old for her. She had said he was way too old for her. Did she change her mind?

"It's all a big mistake." Mary Ann continued. "It was after Mr. Howell was secretly writing love letters to Mrs. Howell. I didn't want there to be another mix up so I never…I hid the letters away. I was too chicken too…I didn't put a name on it and I…Oh I feel awful now. You see I had written them to…"

Gilligan stared at her. "You were in love with Skipper this whole time?"

The farm girl looked at him puzzled. "In love with Skipper? Gilligan…"

"I had thought…I guess I was wrong. Like I am with everything." He said forlornly. "Skipper is a great guy. I bet you will be happy with him. I promise I won't stand in the way."

"Stand in the way? Gilligan what are you talking about? I didn't write love letters to Skipper. I…I wrote them to…"

"The Professor?" Gilligan said shocked. "Mary Ann that was not very nice. You know he always loved Ginger."

Mary Ann shook her head. "No Gilligan. I did not write the Professor love letters. I never loved him you know that. When have I ever shown any romantic interest in that man?"

Gilligan drew a blank. "I guess you didn't."

"Right."

"So you did write them to Skipper." He said.

"No. I wrote them to you Gilligan!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "I wrote love letters to you! I…I love you."

 **Outdoor Bar**

Skipper sat at the bar watching a baseball game on the TV. It was sure nice to be able to watch the games again instead of having to listen on the radio. He had to admit it was fun betting on them with Mr. Howell. What a character he was! The times they spent playing checkers and chess trying to outdo one another. He laughed to himself thinking about how competitive they were. Mrs. Howell of course was the peacekeeper. What a terrific lady she is. She knew just how to handle that stubborn old goat. Then again he knew he was just as of a stubborn goat.

The sea captain ordered another beer and turned his attention back to the game. He noticed an interesting fragrance and his head turned seeing a pretty blonde sitting next to him. She ordered a fruity tropical drink and eyed the TV. Skipper decided to start up a conversation. "Like baseball?" He asked politely.

She turned to him and smiled. "Oh yes I'm a big baseball fan. Especially of the Dodgers. They are my favorite. I don't miss a game if I can help it."

"Yeah I think they are pretty great too." He said. "I take it you live in L.A. then?"

She nodded her head. "Yes I do. It's an interesting city to say the least."

"I'm sure. I haven't really visited there much myself. I do have friends who live there but I spend most of my time here."

"You live here in Hawaii?" The woman asked.

"Yes I do. For a long time. I enjoy it very much. Great weather. Great people."

"I had thought about moving to Hawaii. I wasn't sure if I would like it."

"Oh I bet you would love it." Skipper said. "It's a great place to live. You can lead a very peaceful quiet life here."

"That sounds wonderful." The woman taking a sip of her drink. "I would love that. Would serve my husband right."

"Husband?" Skipper asked surprised. A quick glance of her hand showed no sign of a ring.

"Ex husband." She corrected herself. "He was a real louse. I should never have married him."

"I see. I'm sorry. Been divorced long?"

"Yeah about a year and a half. It hasn't been easy. Being traded in for a younger model is never easy." She sighed. "But that's what happened."

Skipper shook his head. "I am sorry to hear that. I can't imagine why a man would do such a thing to his wife. How long have you been married if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh about ten years. I guess he got tired of me." The blonde sighed. "Oh well…I have my writing."

"Your writing?

"I'm a writer." She smiled.

"How nice. What kind of stories to you write?"

"Mostly romance and adventure. I've tried my hand at non romance once and it was just awful. It's hard to have a story with no romance. Maybe it's just because I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Hey now." Skipper said. "Nothing wrong with that. These two women friends of mine were heavy into romance. Especially the one. She lived to act out romance scenes from her books."

"Act out scenes? She an actress?"

"Yes she is. I'm sorry I don't want to divulge her name…"

"That's alright." The blonde assured. "I understand." She finished up her drink and spotted an open pool table. "Enough about romance. How about a game?" She said gesturing to the table.

Skipper smiled. 'You're on!" He said jumping up,. "I have to warn you I'm pretty good at this." He said.

"I'm the best." The blonde said with a smile. She walked over to the table and the Skipper watched her. He couldn't help but admire her walk. So graceful and..Oh stop that. He said to himself. He cleared the thoughts from his head and went to join his new friend.

 **Pink Sands Resort**

Ginger and the Professor decided to order dinner in as the movie star wasn't much in the mood for going out. It had been a long flight and she was still a little jet lag. The Professor agreed that he too was still feeling a bit of that so order dinner in they did. A table was set with two candles as they enjoyed their meal. Ginger looked out at the view thought the window. "It's certainly beautiful here at night." She sighed. "Reminds me of the island in a way. You know as much I didn't like being stranded there were some advantages. The beautiful sunsets and the night sky. Of course the sunrises were just as heavenly. It could be very peaceful."

"Yes it could." The Professor agreed. "I have to admit I miss that. It will be nice to see it again even if only for a little while. I wonder if our huts are still there."

Ginger smiled. "Gee I can't believe we managed to live in those tiny spaces for all those years. They sure could get cramped sometimes. It amazes me how we all came together on that island to be a family. We all come from such different backgrounds but somehow we pulled together."

"I have to confess I never thought I would ever meet a gorgeous movie star." The Professor said. "At least not one who would become my wife."

Ginger got up from her chair and placed herself on his lap. "I didn't think I would ever meet a man as wonderful as you." She brought her lips to his and gently kissed him. "But then I saw you and that was it. I knew you were meant for me." She rested her head against his shoulder. "Darling…you recall when that horrible Eva was on the island?"

"Yes I do."

"You recall when Mary Ann and I made her over and she looked like me."

The Professor nodded. "Yes."

"You said she looked beautiful. So that means that you thought I was beautiful."

"That would be an accurate statement" He said.

"But you knew that it wasn't me didn't you?" Ginger smiled. "You said you thought something was wrong."

"Of course. For one thing you would never have allowed me to dance with Mary Ann for more than a minute. You would have yanked me away very fast. When you didn't I thought something was definitely wrong. You never could stand me dancing with anyone but you." He said kissing her forehead. "So naturally I knew something had to be off."

"Darling." Ginger said looking up at him and smiling. "Would you have gone looking for me if I hadn't gotten myself free after Eva tied me up."

"Absolutely." He said.

"If you all had taken off in the boat and you realized it wasn't me would you have swum back to the island to save me?" She asked grinning.

"Without hesitating." He answered.

"You were never going to marry that horrible woman Erika were you?" Ginger asked fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Never. My head got straightened out the moment you kissed me. Or told me to kiss you before you kissed me. I'm sorry my kiss wasn't any good."

"Oh darling it was." Ginger assured. "I didn't mean to say it wasn't satisfying. It's just that I was hoping for a much deeper romantic kiss. I thought maybe you would start kissing me and wouldn't want to stop and then would declare you loved me. That's why I said what I said. Besides I thought it was cute that you wanted to know "How was that?" I am guessing you wanted me to say it was better than Cary Grant." She smiled.

"One can hope." He said.

"Darling you are better than Cary Grant. And Rock Hudson. And Gregory Peck. And William Holden. And Richard Widmark..." She was interrupted by the Professor kissing her.

"I get the general idea." He said letting go. "And once those letters are found, everyone will know that too. So I want you to stop thinking about this absurd story. No more dreams about it. Deal?"

"Deal." She said. "You are right. We are going to find those letters and no one will ever have anything to say ever again."


	21. Chapter 21

Ginger stood outside on the balcony of the suite. It was sure a pretty view with the moon shining off the ocean. Gentle warm breeze and perfumed air. So peaceful and tranquil. She could just forget all about what was going on. This horrific story plastered all over the place. It just boggled her mind that people would just willingly believe such trash. Just put out anything and people think it true. It made no sense. Someone just says something and somehow it's taken as gospel. How in the world could anyone actually believe there could ever have been anything between her and Skipper? She was not attracted to him. Not once. She never flirted with the man and never kissed him. There wasn't one time on the island that anything she did could be construed as her having interest. What bugged her was that no matter how much she said that people were just going to keep on believing what they wanted to believe regardless of facts. Even though she had been seen around Hollywood with her husband happy and madly in love it seems that doesn't matter. No just say that she wrote love letters to another man and the world questions her marriage. Who the hell are they to question it? Who are they to stick their noses into something that is none of their concern?

She sighed as she leaned on the cement railing. She had been madly in love with Professor Roy Hinkley Jr. since that day on the SS Minnow. As soon as her eyes focused in on the handsome man in a blue shirt and brown blazer she wanted no other. Yes she talked a good talk about Cary Grant on the island, what woman wouldn't find the actor charming but truth was she would take her beloved Roy over Mr. Grant any day. Every day on the island she grew more and more infatuated with the Professor. He was her dream man. Loving and kind and had an amazing heart. Everyone always ran to the academic when there was some problem and he always found a scientific way of solving it. He was logical and rational and carefully crafted his solution. What would they have ever done without him? She had remarked to him she didn't know what they would do without his gray matter. He was so smart. It was one of the reason she loved him. Being attracted to his intelligence she couldn't help. The movie star never met anyone like him before and found his science talk to be sexy. That would be why she was willing to be his lab partner. She could listen to him forever. He made everything seem so interesting. Hell she thought his book about tree surgery to be fascinating.

Ginger loved the way he got excited about a new discovery. He would get this look in his blue eyes that she found endearing. It reminded her of a little boy. He was so cute! When he was mixing that substance to put on the raft as a signal, genius! She never would have thought of that. And how does one know how to make a person who turned invisible, visible! How to fix a person's vision with berries? Who knew you could do this? She sure didn't. Science had always been a mystery to her and she never knew a lot about it before the Professor. He was the most amazing man in the world. And he was all hers! For the rest of her life! It brought a smile to her lovely face. Being in the loving arms of her charming handsome Roy is everything she wanted. What made it more incredible was that his eyes were always for her and she could trust him. Yes she was the first to admit she sometimes had a bit of a jealous streak. Ginger just did not like women drooling over him. It irked her. She hated the cattiness but she knew in her heart that those females stood not a chance. Roy was committed to her and there was nothing that could ever change that. He meant his vows to her. All the words he said were true and sincere.

Her mind went back to their wedding night when they stood in that luxurious hotel room. The champagne chilling in the silver bucket, The candlelight glow and the rose petals on the bed. He held her to him and said that she was the most beautiful woman in the world and stated that no matter what happened he was never going to walk out the door. There was not a chance he would grow tired of her. He took her hands in his and proclaimed that he was aware of how things were in Hollywood. There was certain to be talk about them and their marriage. People will try to pick apart their marriage and insinuate that there was something more going on between her and co-star or try to claim that he was straying from her with another Hollywood starlet or perhaps a colleague of his. It was going to be painful to read and hear but he wanted her to know that he was standing with her through it all. He was completely in love with her and nothing was going to change that. The Professor then gently kissed her lips and then let her know that he was looking forward to the next fifty plus years with her. And the fifty after that. Even when her hair turned gray and she showed wrinkle or two he would still love her as much as he did that moment. Ginger fully believed him and she still did to this day. She had also declared to her husband that even if she did ten love scenes with Cary Grant or Rock Hudson, they wouldn't compare to him. No man was ever going to make her feel the way he did. He made her feel not just beautiful but smart. Most men in Hollywood thought she was just a ditzy actress but he saw more than that. He never believed her to be a ditz. He thought her intelligent and clever.

Now all this was happening. This ridiculous vendetta some crazy woman had against her all because the crazy woman wanted to take her husband. Well she wasn't getting him. No matter what she did or said she was not getting her paws on her man. What a lowlife this woman was! Marriage was scared and something to be taken seriously. Apparently Evelyn didn't care. To her it was all about the conquest. She wasn't going to make Roy apart of her idiotic conquest. There had to be a way to bring her down. She wasn't sure if finding the love letters were enough. Even if she proved that they were written to Roy, it wasn't going to stop that viper. She thought back to her baby idea. Having a baby would totally stop everything. It would shut up the world once and for all. However Ginger cringed at the idea of having a child to stop rumors. She would feel horrible every time she saw them. Thinking about how the only reason she created them was to stop gossip. So that was out of the question. She would just have to endure this a bit longer.

Tony would come up with something and eventually it would just die down and people would grow tired of it and move on. Just like they did about Erika Tiffany Smith. When people learned about the non engagement engagement they whispered about how maybe the Professor regretted not marrying such a charming wealthy woman. Talked and talked about how perhaps he still had feelings even though he had stated repeatedly he never harbored any for the socialite. How it was just all a big misunderstanding and he had been confused about romance. The scholar made it clear that Ginger was the one who set him straight about love and said that he had no intention of entering into a loveless marriage with Erika. She was not a woman he wished to spend his life with. However it did not stop the tabloids from trying to push the story further along. It was horrifying and she hated seeing those headlines splashed all over the papers. Roy was overwhelmed by being the subject of gossip. His co-workers looked at him strangely and his bosses were perplexed. The Professor held firm that there was not an ounce of truth to any of it. Ginger stood by him though it all and he refused to leave her side. They held their heads high and went about their lives. Out to baseball games and restaurants and would be spotted at nightclubs holding each other tight. Eventually everyone saw their union was solid and quit their yapping. The whole experience made their marriage stronger. And this will cement it more. She was not letting go of her Roy and he wasn't letting go of her. That nightmare she had before was just that. A silly nightmare. No she was not going to let it get to her.

The movie star headed back inside and smiled seeing her husband sleeping on the comfortable sofa. She stood behind it and reached down gently stroking his hair. "I love you." She said. "I will always love you." Ginger leaned down kissing his forehead. She then came around the sofa and climbed in with him. She draped her arm across his chest resting her head against his shoulder. "You are all mine." She whispered. "I'm never letting go of you."

 **Marina**

Gilligan stood there just staring at the water. Mary Ann had left an hour ago. Her words still stuck with him. She loved him? She actually loved him? Mary Ann wrote love letters to him? He had a hard time processing it all. Words just would not come to him. He tried to speak but nothing. Nothing would come out. He was at a loss. The farm girl gently kissed his cheek and told him she would give him time to think about what she said. Now there he was. Thinking about it. All this time Mary Ann had a crush on him. Mary Ann wanted to be his girlfriend. Most girls did not want him as a boyfriend. He was clumsy at times and maybe he wasn't the brightest but for some reason a pretty farm girl from Kansas thought he was cute. Wow. Just wow. Sure Ginger put on her act of being charming but that was an act. It was not real. He was well aware of that. If anyone tried to say different they were nuts. She was head over heels in love with the Professor. For awhile he thought that maybe Mary Ann would…but she didn't. Every day he looked for any clue but there was none. Not even when the Professor tried to stand up for Mary Ann saying she should be taken into consideration for most beautiful on the island did he see anything. First of all Gilligan thought it was odd that the academic did that. And so did Mary Ann. She was in disbelief that the scholar would say that. Both of them were convinced beyond a doubt the one the Professor believed was the most gorgeous woman ever had red hair and green eyes. If one thought different well they were blind and stupid. Mary Ann didn't seem to care too much about the academic trying to help boost her esteem. She was a little miffed at the sailorman for not saying she was the winner. He did explain he could not hurt any of the women. Besides he was convinced the Professor was going to change his vote to Ginger.

But that was all in the past. It had no relevance to the bomb Mary Ann dropped on him. Her heart was with him and him alone. When she said she wrote the letters and he thought she meant she wrote to Skipper, it killed him. But then she said it was to him. This was incredible. He turned back around and took a breath. He was going to go see Mary Ann. She told him where she was staying and he was going to visit her. He had to speak with her. He had to tell her what he was feeling. It was time. No more hiding.

 **Pink Sands Resort**

The Professor awoke from his nap seeing his redheaded wife asleep next to him. She looked so beautiful. His hand gently touched her hair and he kissed the top of her head. He did often wonder how he got so lucky to win this stunning goddess. Whatever he did he was glad he did it. He wouldn't trade her for anything. He had to admit being in the spotlight was hard but he was part of that world now. He knew what he was getting into when he married her. The gossip was hard to deal with but he dealt. Ginger was worth it. He squeezed her tight and whispered to her he loved her. The Professor gazed down at her hoping she was having a peaceful sleep and was not being haunted by this crazy story.

 _Ginger was soaking in a hot tub with luxurious bubbles. Her hair swept up on top of her head and she enjoyed the inviting scent of rose petals. A hand touched her shoulder and she grinned. "Darling…what are you doing?"_

 _"You are so beautiful." They said._

 _She turned her head and gasped seeing the Skipper. "What are you doing!" She exclaimed._

 _"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked touching her cheek. "It's just me. Your husband. Your loving husband."_

" _No!" Ginger exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest and looking frantically for a towel. "You are not my husband. No!" She finally spotted a blue towel and quickly wrapped it around herself and leapt out of the tub. She ran into the bedroom and the Skipper followed her._

" _Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked her. "You seem tense."_

 _Ginger turned and glared at him. "Stop calling me that! I'm not your sweetheart! I'm not your wife! Just get out of here! I'm married to Roy! Roy!" She spun her head around looking for her wedding photo. She finally spotted it and was horrified when she saw it was of her in a white dress standing next to the sea captain. "No!" She cried. "No! Where is Roy! Roy!"_

 _"Sweetheart you know he married Mary Ann." Skipper smiled._

 _The actress felt as if her heart was ripped out of her body. "What!" She shrieked._

 _"Yeah they got married last year. You were there. You were the maid of honor remember?" The sea captain explained._

 _Ginger could not believe what she was hearing. Tears formed in her eyes. "No No! That is not true! Mary Ann loves Gilligan. I know she does! She wrote him love letters stating she did. This is crazy!"_

 _Skipper laughed. "No No sweetheart she doesn't love Gilligan. I mean sure she did for little while but then she decided that she should marry the Professor. Besides the Professor does think she is the most beautiful. Just like I thought you were." He added._

 _Hot tears streamed down Ginger's face. "No! No! This is ridiculous! Roy loves me! He always loved me!" She ran to her closet and found a dress. She threw it on and stormed out of the room down the stairs. She went into the living room and spotted Mary Ann with the Professor. He had his arm around her and she smiled at him. Ginger felt sick. This was not happening! "Wha…what…Roy….darling…what…is going on! Why this this happening! You can't be with her! You can't be!"_

 _"It wasn't easy getting over you Ginger." The academic said. "I thought I never would. I mean when I found out that you wrote love letters to Skipper it hurt me. It hurt me so bad. I felt like my heart was ripped to shreds. But then Mary Ann…she was a blessing. Helped me through it and I realized that I should just marry her. So I did and I'm happy."_

 _Ginger shook her head and tried to speak but nothing came out. She just sobbed and collapsed her to knees. "No!" She squeaked out. "No!"_

"No…" Ginger said in her sleep. "No…No…"

"Ginger…" The Professor said shaking her shoulder. "Ginger…wake up…wake up…"

The redhead jumped up and looked around. Her eyes took in the décor of the suite. The soft light gray walls, the pale pink furniture…they then located her husband. "Roy." She said.

"My love you have another nightmare?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded. "I did. I didn't mean to. I just….It was horrible. I was married to Skipper and you married Mary Ann."

The Professor was stunned. "Mary Ann? That is just nonsense. I would never marry her."

"I know…the whole thing didn't make sense. Roy I know I shouldn't be having these nightmares…I'm not trying to. I don't want to have them."

Roy pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I know you don't. And I know this is not easy for you. This is more difficult than the other rumors we had been through. But we can get through this. You know that we can."

"Yes I know we can. It's not easy." Ginger sniffed. "I just want it all to go away now. Believe me Roy I'm not insecure. I know that you love me and I know that you trust me. I want you to know that I trust you with all my heart. I do not doubt you or your love for me." She snuggled closer. "We have a strong solid marriage. I know that and I believe it. I swear."

"Ginger I know you believe that. I don't doubt that you do. I've said it before and I will say it again. Evelyn and her lies are not going to win. Remember that God knows the truth. He knows that we love each other. And He will never give us anything we cannot handle. He is watching over us and will give us strength to see us through this."

"You are right." Ginger nodded. "I am going to keep remembering that. God loves me and He is going to be there with me through all of it. Always." She looked up at her husband. "I love you. I promise I will try to not give into these stupid fears. That's what Evelyn wants me to do. She wants me to feel like I could lose you. Well she is not going to win. I won't let her. And you won't let her either will you?"

"Of course I won't let her." The academic assured. "She will get what's coming to her. I'm not going to be torn away from you. I won't let her do it."

Ginger kissed his lips and settled back against him. "That's right. It's you and me. Forever." She said.

 **Beach**

Skipper walked by himself along the sand with a smile. That woman he met before was certainly a firecracker. A hell of a pool player and had a great sense of humor. He was sorry he never got her name. He wished he could track her down. How he would do that he didn't know but maybe it was possible. If she was sticking around for awhile…maybe he would run into her again at the bar. He never had so much fun in his life. The stories she told about she would sometimes hustle a game of pool and how she managed to sneak down to the lower seats at a baseball game. No one was the wiser. She cracked a few jokes and he was amused at her somewhat salty sense of humor. What an amazing woman she was. She truly was incredible. He felt good to be around a beautiful woman again. One that delighted in his companionship. The Skipper laughed recalled how another man came over to try and pick her up and the way she rebuked him. It was quite comical. The man was one of those tan muscular surfers with a giant ego thinking he was all that and more. Well the woman was not impressed and said as much. The man was not too happy and stormed away.

Jonas looked up at the sky and sighed. He really hoped he saw that woman again. He liked her a lot. Maybe more than he should but what could he do. She was just incredible. It had been a long time since he allowed himself to feel anything for a woman. Yes it had been fun getting attention at first being a minor celebrity but he got tired of it. He didn't want anyone's fake affection. He didn't want to be used for someone to say they were with him. Something told him this woman was different. Maybe just maybe she could be for him. If only he could see her again.

 **Pink Sands Resort**

Mary Ann was changing into her pajamas getting ready for bed. Her mind was on Gilligan. It actually went a little better than she thought. He didn't freak out. He didn't run. He was just stunned. He didn't know exactly what he was supposed to say and he needed to absorb it all. She understood that. At least she told him were she stood. Now it was in his court to figure what he wanted to do.

There was a knock on the door and left the bedroom and headed through the living room to answer it. She peeked to see who it was and opened the door. "Gilligan." She said.

"Hi Mary Ann." He said. "I want to talk to you. I have something I need to say to you."

"Okay." She said holding the door open for him. "Come on in."

The sailor entered looking around. "Nice place." He remarked.

"Thanks." She smiled. "A little pricey but Mr. and Mrs. Howell insisted upon treating. They are so dear."

"Yeah they are great." Gilligan said. "Listen I came here because I thought about what you told me."

"Alright." Mary Ann said. "What did you think about it?"

"There is nothing else for me to say but this. Mary Ann…I love you."


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N There are things in this chapter that did not happen on the show. I just added my own spin to events that did happen. They could have happened (if I had been in charge) but they didn't actually play out on the show. That is all. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The Professor was startled out of his sleep and sat upright in the bed. He was sweating and his blood was racing. His eyes glanced at the clock which read 3:45 AM. What a dream he had! It seemed so real it was scary. He dreamed of the time where Gilligan had let the power of being sheriff go to his head and he locked everyone in the makeshift jail. They had devised a plan to get the first mate to unlock the door courtesy of Ginger. She relayed a plot in a movie in which the inmates would fight so the warden would have to unlock the cell. He and Skipper had volunteered to pretend to be fighting. Well in his dream it got a little too intense. The Skipper seemed to see it as his opportunity to show up the scholar. He got really aggressive to the point he was actually starting to choke him. The Professor tried and tried to release himself from the iron clad grip the sea captain had on him but it was no use. There was this menacing look in the captain's eyes and he stated the academic wasn't going to win. Just said over and over he wasn't going to win. Ginger had been standing there looking perplexed and saying nothing. His eyes then saw Evelyn in the jail cell. She laughed at him saying Ginger didn't love him. He was a fool to think he could have the love of a glamorous movie star. They went for sailors and not serious men of science like him. How stupid of him!

He looked over at his sleeping redheaded wife and gently touched her cheek. Not love him? The hell she didn't! He may not be a genius when it comes to romance (although Ginger would say differently) and may still be perplexed by the whole love thing but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the beautiful sexy redhead loved him. It was the one thing about love he never had to question. Not a day went by that she didn't shower her affection upon him. Calling him during his hectic busy day at work to tell him she loved him and couldn't wait to see him later that night. Sometimes surprising him by taking him out to lunch or bringing lunch to him. Of course there were her mischievous schemes like when she lured him to the Oasis Spa/Hotel. Being married to Ginger was exciting. He never knew what devious little plot she would cook up to be with him. It wasn't just her incredible physical affection for him either. He fell sick last year and had a horrible fever. Ginger took time away from her schedule to care for him. Cooking him chicken soup and making sure he took his medicine. Calling up his doctor for advice on what to do to help relieve his pain. She even sang sweet little songs to him to help him go to sleep. There was absolutely nothing she wouldn't have done for him.

A smile came to his face remembering the time when he wanted to show the women of the island about first aid. Skipper and Mr. Howell had pretended to be the patient while the Professor instructed the girls on how to move them. Well it did not go so well as they ended up tipping them over off the table. The Professor then decided he would be the patient and well he too went tumbling. He hurt his shoulder and also his knee. Ginger was wracked with guilt and apologized profusely to the scholar. Going on about how sorry she was. She didn't mean to hurt him. The Professor assured her it was okay and not to worry. This did not deter the actress from turning herself into his nurse. She tended to him day and night even though he said it was not necessary. The actress told him not to argue with her she was taking care of him and that was final. He decided to just let her be. If it made her feel better then he was just going to allow her to care for him. It started out innocent enough. She would bring him pain medicine in the morning along with his breakfast. She helped him with his laundry and cleaning up his hut. Then it happened. Ginger told him that he simply could not use the stand up shower they had built and there was no way he could shower in the waterfall with his bad knee. The Professor concurred that she was correct and had suggested building a tub until….well Ginger took matters into her own hands. She left his hut and returned about ten minutes later with a basin, soap and a sponge. He had inquired as to what she was doing. _"Giving you a sponge bath."_ She had replied with a smile. He had gulped and suddenly felt very flustered. His temperature must have risen at least thirty degrees when she unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off. She took the sponge and ran it over his body with the warm water dripping down. Gently she cleansed him and he felt for sure he was going to explode. Her soft hands touched his skin and his heart pounded in his chest. He was very tempted to take her in his arms and kiss her luscious lips. She drove him out of his mind and he was not sure he could control it anymore. Then she informed him he had to remove his pants. He swallowed hard and his eyes went wide. _"What?"_ He managed to say. " _Professor I have to wash your legs."_ She replied. _"Come on…I'll help you to take them off."_ So she did and he never felt such heat before in his life. The Professor was fairly certain she was sure to notice how she was affecting him but if she did she didn't show it. When it was all over he felt like he needed to dunk a bucket of ice over his head.

Ginger was the most caring woman he had ever known. He remember how she had cut pieces of her hair to make a wig for Gilligan when he had lost his hair due to that bleach. It was very thoughtful of her. And the way she wanted to lift Mary Ann's spirits when they had believed the farm girl had a boyfriend who jilted her. He had to admit he was not very happy about being made to have to pretend to woo Mary Ann but when Ginger said she would coach him, well he didn't mind that much anymore. He still minded having to fake emotions he didn't feel but if it meant he got to be alone with the gorgeous actress…then he would do it. There were all those times the Howells fought and Ginger thought of a way to get them back together. The woman was very clever he had to say. Clever enough to find a way to tell him that he shouldn't marry that ridiculous woman Erika Tiffany. Pressing her sweet lips to his was all it took to snap his head on right. He knew at that moment he couldn't go through with it. The things he felt when Ginger kissed him were not things he felt around Ms. Smith. Not even close. They were on another level. Ginger made him see that.

Now this whole mess was going on. Evelyn trying to drive a wedge between him and Ginger. Starting false rumors that Ginger wrote love letters to Skipper. As if she would ever really do that. The Skipper simply was not Ginger's type. She told the academic once that she didn't see the sea captain as someone she would ever consider for a suitor. To be honest she looked up to him for his leadership and was glad he was the captain of the ship, he got them all to the island safely. Beyond that she didn't have a whole lot of interest in the Skipper. She thought him to be bossy sometimes and a little too loud. She didn't care for his short temper on occasion. The movie star said she preferred the Professor's more cool logical head. This did not mean she disliked the sea captain. She thought him a great man and was fond of him like they all were but when it came to romance, that was out of the question. Ginger made it clear who she loved and it was him the Professor. When they were rescued, Ginger couldn't wait to announce to everyone how in love she was with him and gushed about what heroic man he was by slightly embellishing some of adventures on the island to make him look even more heroic. The other five did not bother to contradict the movie star, they thought it quite sweet how Ginger wanted to build up her man. The Professor was bewildered but said nothing to dispute the redhead. She wanted to say he was the most heroic brave man in the world, he was going to let her. It seemed to make her happy so he kept quiet. Ginger would also point out how handsome he was and made a point of informing the women of the country they best be hands off. He was hers.

The Professor knew Ginger loved him and he never had a reason to doubt it. Now a false ridiculous story gets printed and everything is turned upside down. People are gossiping about Ginger saying she was shallow and only wanted handsome men. How rotten she was not to give the sea captain a chance. Give him a chance? What for? She already knew she did not wish to be romantically involved with him. And why did they act like he did not matter? That bothered him a great deal. As if he was just some obstacle that needed to step aside and allow Skipper to just have Ginger. Skipper would be happy. He always liked the movie star, wouldn't it be nice for his dream to come true? How exactly would that be nice and why on Earth would he step aside and let another man take his Ginger? Just let another take the only women he ever really loved in his life? The woman who taught him was love was all about. The very woman he was deeply in love with the second he saw her. Not a chance. He was stupid enough to almost let Duke have her well he wasn't ever going to do that again. He vowed the day Duke left he wasn't going to sit back and just let someone take Ginger from him.

Never in his life had he had this much love for a woman. He did not know it was possible to feel like this. Ginger changed everything he ever believed. If Evelyn thought she could just tear it all apart, she was mistaken. It wasn't going to happen and he wasn't going to allow it to happen. What did it matter what others said? He wasn't going to live his life worrying about what others thought. So what if someone thought that Ginger should go with Skipper for whatever bizarre reason. No one was going to dictate any aspect of his life. One did not live their life to please others and bow to what they wanted and thought was best. How would those people like it if someone did that to them? He bet they wouldn't. Ginger was his woman and tough to anyone who didn't like it. No matter what anyone babbled about in Hollywood and elsewhere, nothing was going to change that Ginger belonged to him. The Professor yawned a bit and then settled down next to his wife placing his arm around her. He kissed the side of her head and whispered, "I love you" before drifting back off to sleep forgetting all about his ludicrous dream.

Ginger stirred out of her sleep after feeling the Professor kissing her. She turned her head seeing her husband there. She smiled at him and held his hand in hers. What a lucky woman she was! To have won the love of this man! To be honest she was unsure if she could crack him but she did and he was all hers. Lose him she wouldn't. That she knew without question. Ginger grinned thinking of a dream she just had. It was so romantic and steamy. They were on the island and she had fallen into that pit just like with the volcano. The Professor had gone into to rescue her but they ended up stuck there. It was really hot and they had to remove articles of clothing to say cool. Well this only made the atmosphere even more heated as they eyed one another and they lost all control. The Professor pulled her to him and wildly kissed her lips and she responded with equal passion and it built from there. She often thought about when she had fallen for real in that pit and what would have happened if it was only the Professor who was around to rescue her. Many times she fantasized about how she would reward him for his bravery or he would declare that he never wanted to lose her and then would kiss her passionately.

When he finally spilled his love for her she had been so happy! She never forgot that night at the lagoon. He said he couldn't fight it anymore and was sorry he ever did. When the words "I love you Ginger" were said her heart soared and she felt like she was floating on a cloud. It was a dream come true! The elation she felt was above and beyond anything else. How could anyone dare say she didn't love him? How could people gossip and say horrible things like she was just with him because he was so handsome? Accuse her of being shallow and not seeing that another adored her. Yes she was aware of the Skipper's admiration but that did not mean she was required to reciprocate it. No matter this would all go away. She wasn't going to concern herself with what other people wanted. She did not care what they wanted. She wanted Roy Hinkley Jr and that's all there was to it. Tough for everyone else. Get over it. This was her life and her marriage. They can all mind their own business and stay out of hers.

 **Next Day**

The sunshine brightly as Ginger browsed in the local shops. She decided to buy a few dresses and pick up some souvenirs. She happened upon a shop called Mayla's. She went inside and noticed there was a wide selection of bright colorful garments to chose from. Ginger picked out a few and found the fitting room. As she stepped in she wondered to herself which one Roy would like more. The orange one or the yellow one. Her husband was partial to her orange glitter gown and believed her a goddess in it. Perhaps he would prefer the orange. She decided to try that one on first. Ginger unzipped the dress she was wearing and was pulling on the other one when she heard two women talking.

"Yeah I read that story about that Ginger Hinkley….Honestly I wouldn't put it past her. She probably pursued all the men on the island. She's so trampy."

"I know." Another woman said. "You see the way she has to hang all over her husband all the time? It's sick. She's all over him like a cheap floozy. Have some class lady."

Ginger fumed but said nothing. Those two women left and she heard others.

"It's just so sad. That Skipper really admired Ginger and she just couldn't find it in her heart to attempt to love him too. That poor man has to suffer because she never bothered to see she could be happy with him."

"He seems like such a nice man and I don't get why Ginger simply did not try to see if something could happen. If she just took a chance to give him a shot, she could have made him so happy. Isn't that what matters? Making him happy? Why not be with someone who admires her like he does? He would treat her like a queen. Could you imagine how happy the Skipper would have been?

Ginger seethed. How happy the Skipper would have been? Make him happy? Why not be with someone who admires her like he does? Hello! Why should she care about making him happy if it would make her miserable? She should be unhappy? Is that it? And as for that comment about being with one who admires her….Her darling husband admires hers! Didn't he count? Of course not. It wasn't about him. It was about Skipper and his happiness. She was to sacrifice the Professor for the sake of the happiness of Skipper. At least that is what these stupid women seemed to believe. Ginger was going to just ignore it when she heard more women talking.

"I bet you that eventually Ginger will divorce her husband and go with the Skipper. I really think she will. I mean she is going to have to see how much better her life would be being with a man who thinks the world of her like the sea captain. It would be so romantic! One day she will see."

"I think you are right." The woman's friend said. "It will be like a fairytale. So sweet and romantic. Thinking she belonged to another and then finding out she was never happy as she thought and then sees the man she almost threw away! How wonderful!"

Tears were brewing in the movie star's eyes. She was angry and hurt at the same time. Angry these women would treat her marriage like it was a farce and hurt they thought so little of Roy. Her husband adored her. He loved her. They had no right to imply….Ginger quickly changed out of her dress and hurried out of the fitting room. She threw the dresses back on the rack and left the store. Tears spilled down her face as she sat down on a bench. Roy was the most wonderful man in the world! How dare they speak about him like that! She had half a mind to go back to that store and confront them all! She wiped her tears away and composed herself. No. No. She wasn't going to do this. No she wasn't going to get worked up. Roy loves her. He loves her. Their marriage was solid as a rock. Ginger glanced down at the ring on her finger and smiled. Her darling Roy placed it there and he meant what he said when he did. Ginger found her compact in her purse and fixed herself up. She was going to forget about those women in the shop. They knew nothing. Nothing at all. She decided to try a different shop and went inside. The dresses were even prettier than the ones at Mayla's. The salesgirl smiled at her asking if she could help her. Ginger shook her head and said she just wanted to look through all the dresses. She remarked that they were all so pretty. The girl said she should just by them all.

Ginger picked out three to go try on. She headed to the fitting room when she heard a voice. "Oh My God it's Ginger Hinkley!"

She turned and smiled seeing Mary Ann. She rushed over to the brunette hugging her. "Hey you!" She said.

"Hey." Mary Ann said returning her hug. "How are you?" She asked letting go.

"I'm okay." Ginger said. "I'm sick of this gossip. These women were talking and saying these horrible things. I'm trying to not let it get to me. It's easier said than done."

"I understand." Mary Ann said sympathetically. "I heard some crazy women talking before I left Kansas. They made me so mad I yelled at them. Told them to keep their mouths shut."

Ginger giggled. "You didn't."

"I did." Mary Ann grinned. "You and the Professor are my family. I hate it when people bad mouth my family. I love you both you know."

"I know." Ginger said. "We love you too. Roy was very proud of you going to school. You know how he feels about getting a good education."

"I do. He was very helpful when I was picking a school. I appreciated all his help. He really knows the best ones." Mary Ann said. "I can't wait to start."

"You visit us anytime you hear? Don't be a stranger. San Diego is not that far away." Ginger said. "You promise?"

"I promise." The brunette smiled. "Gilligan and I will always visit."

The redhead raised her eyebrows. "Gilligan? Wait…did you talk to him?"

"Yes." Mary Ann squealed. "He loves me Ginger! He told me he did! He said I love you!"

"Oh!" She said hugging her friend again. "That's so wonderful! I knew you two belonged together!"

"It was so sweet." Mary Ann gushed pulling away. "He gave me the most gentle loving kiss…It was magic…"

"I'm happy for you." Ginger said. "Gilligan is a sweet boy and you are a lucky girl."

"Thank you." Mary Ann said. "He is the sweetest. I hope all this gossip about you goes away. He told me how unhappy he was they wrote this story. He says he can't wait until we find those love letters to prove everyone how wrong they are."

"I can't wait either." Ginger sighed. "This is too much. Everyone needs to not stick their busybody noses in our life. Once we find the letters they won't have a leg to stand on. Tomorrow we set sail and the record will be set straight."

"It will." Mary Ann nodded. "The sooner the better."


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N This going to end up being a long story so just be patient. Things are going to happen but I don't want to rush it. Nothing worse than a rushed story. Just enjoy!_**

* * *

The Professor strolled in the jewelry store looking at the various pieces that were on display. He wanted to find the perfect item for his wife as he felt she needed something to cheer her. That plus he wished to give her something that symbolized how much he loved her. She is under a lot of emotional turmoil over this whole story being plastered everywhere and people talking. It really got to her and he wanted to do something to put a smile back on her lovely face. His eyes looked over a stunning pale pink diamond crusted g-clef. Yes that was it. That was perfect! Being that Ginger was also a gifted singer this was just perfect. It would look incredible around her creamy white neck. And compliment her beauty as well. He lifted his head and signaled for the salesperson to assist him.

"Hello." The woman behind the counter said politely. "May I help you?"

"Yes…this necklace here in the case…I would like to see it."

"Certainly sir." She smiled as she bent down to retrieve the necklace. She brought it out and handed it to him. "It is quite beautiful." She remarked.

"Yes it is." He stated "Just like my wife. Very beautiful indeed."

The salesgirl smiled. "You are married? How nice. How long may I ask?"

"Just over two years." The Professor replied as he searched for his credit card in his wallet. "But I had loved her for much longer than that."

"That's so sweet." The girl gushed. She took his card and noticed the name "Roy Hinkley…Wait….Oh my…You are Ginger Hinkley's husband!"

"Yes I am."

"You were on that island with her. Yes I remember reading about that. I think it's so romantic the way you found each other." She sighed. A slight frown came to her face. "I read that stupid story about her and those love letters. I want you to know that I don't believe it for a minute."

"I appreciate that." The Professor said with a smile. "Not one word of it is true. Just ridiculous gossip."

"I believe that." The girl said. "Ginger loves you so much I see it all the time when I watch her on TV and see pictures. Those people are crazy. I don't even know how they determined the letters were in her handwriting anyway. I hope this all goes away."

Roy sighed. "Yes that would be nice."

The girl rang up the necklace and handed him his card back. She then carefully placed the gift in a gray box and placed it in a bag. "Here you are. I hope Ginger likes it."

"I think she will. Thank you. You have been very kind…" He noticed her name on her tag. "Vanessa..Thank you."

"You are welcome. Enjoy your stay here in Hawaii."

Roy thanked her again and headed out of the store. Well at least there were some people who were willing to disbelieve that garbage. That was something. He thought Vanessa did make a good point about the handwriting. Why did they just assume it was Ginger? That didn't make sense to him at all. No matter. They would find the letters tomorrow and this would be put to rest for good. All of this madness would come to a screeching halt and no one could say another word about them They would see their love was strong and always had been.

The Professor decided to walk back to the hotel as it was such a pretty day and it wasn't really that far away. He strolled along noticing the different shops and restaurants. The air was perfumed and it reminded him a bit of Ginger's. He loved that scent on her. Could breathe it in forever. Another idea popped into his head. He went into a different shop and found the perfume counter. Why not really spoil her? She deserved it and he loved spoiling her. She was everything to him and he loved showing her just how much. Seeing her lovely green eyes light up was all the reward in the world.  
He wasn't exactly sure what scent to purchase so he asked for a salesperson to help him.

"Yes." The man behind the counter said to him. "May I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for a perfume for my wife. I'm not sure which one to get."

"I see." The man said. "Well what kind of fragrance does she normally wear?"

Roy sighed thinking of that heavenly scent on his wife's skin. "I'm not sure how to describe it to be honest. I just know that I love it on her. I believe it's a floral scent with a hint of spice."

"I see…well…here is a bottle you may like.." He said handing him the perfume.

The Professor sniffed it and shook his head. "No…no quite right. My wife's perfume is very…well I suppose seductive would be the world." He said feeling a little flustered.

"Well let's see…how about this one…It's called _Enchanting_."

Roy took the bottle and again shook his head. "No…No this won't do…." He spotted another fragrance. It was called _Unforgettable._ "What about that one?" He asked.

"Oh yes…this is a new scent that had arrived." The man gave him the bottle.

The Professor took in the scent and smiled. "Yes this is the one. This perfect. I'll take it. I need the biggest bottle you have."

"Certainly sir." The man said.

Roy couldn't wait until the scent was on Ginger. Surely it would compliment her perfectly. He paid for his order and thanked the salesman.

Roy walked out of the store and began his walk back to the hotel room with his purchases in hand. It was certainly beautiful there in Hawaii. He hadn't really paid attention six years ago when he had first visited. He supposed he really didn't bother to pay much mind to anything accept for the botany conference he was attending. Yes some attractive young women had approached him but he politely turned them down. He was not focused on anything unless it was botanical. That was of course before he set foot on the SS Minnow. Ginger changed that rather quickly. It would be nice to spend time in this fine state with her. Perhaps they should consider taking more vacations there. He could see why Skipper and Gilligan had decided to stay in Hawaii. Although he was not so sure what the first mate was going to do now because of Mary Ann. If he loved the farm girl as the academic was convinced the young sailor did, he may not wish to remain in Hawaii. Then again maybe Mary Ann would want to live there. It was possible.

The sign for Pink Sands came into view and he walked onto the ground to the front entrance. Visitors and guests were bustling about with their bags checking in and some seeing if there was any available room. He went to the elevator and stepped inside hitting the button for the floor the suite was on. Two young women hurried into the elevator and also pressed the button for their floor. He said nothing as the elevator made its ascent.

The two young girls began to talk. "Yeah I read that story about Ginger. Honestly I don't know what to believe. She has a really hot husband…I don't see why she would want to mess around with that Skipper."

Roy felt a bit flush hearing himself being described as "really hot." He wasn't quite used to anyone but Ginger saying this about him. He avoided eye contact and just looked at his bags.

"That is true but maybe he cheated on her. You know he could have hooked up with that Mary Ann. That story did say…"

Roy didn't hear the rest. Hooked up with Mary Ann? That story? What story? What on Earth were these two girls talking about? He wished to question them however he did not want to reveal his identity to them as they would most likely pepper him with questions. Fortunately the elevator stopped on their floor and they got out. The doors closed and he stood there puzzled. What exactly was that all about? What this story she was referring to? Maybe Tony would know. He was going to give him a call. The Professor just prayed Ginger didn't hear or see any of this. It was the last thing she needed. She is going through enough and she doesn't need this on top of it. The elevator came to a stop and he rushed out and hurried down to the suite. He unlocked the door stepping inside. Ginger wasn't back yet from shopping. Good. He went to the phone and picked it up dialing the number. He waited while it rang.

"Hello this is Tony."

"Tony. Hello it's Roy.

"Roy? This is a surprise. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. I thought you would be busy enjoying your time with Ginger." The movie agent said.

"I was but…well I heard something and I wasn't sure if you were aware of it. I was in the elevator and these two girls were talking about a story….the one said that it was possible that I hooked up with Mary Ann. That is just ludicrous. I have never strayed from my wife and I never will. I never had feelings for anyone but her. I don't understand where this is coming from." The Professor said. "Can you find out about this? Do you know anything?"

"There are a lot of different theories floating around. That could be one of them. Some may be saying Ginger wrote letters to Skipper to get even with you for some indiscretion you had with Mary Ann." Tony explained. "I'm trying my best to make this go away."

"I know you are. I appreciate it I do." The Professor stated. "If you find out anything more please let me know. I don't want Ginger subjected to any more of this garbage. Tomorrow we are heading to the island and hopefully we will find the real letters that she wrote to me. I don't want anymore gossip about our marriage and our love for one another. I simply never had feelings for anyone but her and I never will have feelings for anyone but her. She knows this of course but people casting their doubts will crush her. She will start to question everything and I don't want that."

"I understand." Tony said sympathetically. "Believe me I do. She is a good kid and I don't like this anymore than you. Keep me posted with what you find out and I will let you know if there are anymore new stories flying around."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Roy then hung up the phone. He prayed that Ginger was just having a pleasant afternoon shopping and wouldn't be bothered with this.

It was just then the door opened and in walked his redheaded wife. He smiled at her. "Hello my love." He greeted.

"Hi darling." She said as she approached him. He noticed that she seemed down.

"You alright Ginger?"

"I'm fine. Just some stupid women in the dress shop. Yapping about the story that is out there. I swear I'm not trying to let it get to me but it's not easy. I hate people acting like you are nothing. You are everything to me." She said squeezing him. "I love you so much."

"I know you do. This will be put to rest tomorrow once your letters are found. Now forget that. I have something for you."

Ginger perked up. "You do? For me? What is it?"

He handed the bag from the perfume shop. She opened it and took out the box. "Unforgettable." She said reading the label. The box was unsealed and she lifted up the bottle sniffing the scent. "Roy this is heavenly. Darling thank you so much." She smiled. "I love it."

"That's not all." He said handing her the gray box from the jewelry store. He watched as her eyes lit up when the lid was opened.

"Roy it's beautiful!" She squealed. "Oh darling you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to." He said taking the necklace and fastening it around her elegant neck. "It belongs on your beautiful self." He then kissed her lips. "I love you. "

"You are the most romantic husband in the world." She gushed throwing her arms around him. "I'm glad you are mine. I wouldn't trade you for anything darling." Ginger kissed him once more. "Oh this necklace will look perfect with the new dress I bought. Wait till you see it! I'm going to wear it tonight at dinner. Oh by the way I ran into Mary Ann. She told me Gilligan said he loves her. Isn't that wonderful!"

Roy nodded. "It is. I'm happy for them." He stated. "I think they make an excellent pair."

"Well we are having dinner with them tonight." She said. "You don't mind do you? You promised we could double with them."

"I know I did. And yes it is fine. It will be nice to catch up with them. Why don't you go get yourself ready. I'll see about making a reservation. Mr. Howell did tell me we should have no trouble getting a table at Skylar Grille. The owner is a client of his and he said we should just mention his name."

"Sounds wonderful." Ginger said. "Just let me know. I'm going to go try on this dress again. I'll see you later."

Roy nodded and watched as she headed into the bedroom. He was about to pick up the phone when it rang. He quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Roy it's Tony. Yeah looks like Evelyn is striking again."

"What is she doing now?" He said getting annoyed at all of this.

"You know that beauty contest you all had on the island? Well she is twisting it into something else. The story goes that Ginger was miffed at you for picking Mary Ann and that she got extremely jealous seeing you two together while preparing for the contest. There is implication there was something more going on between you and the farm girl."

"That's nonsense!" The Professor said. "Nothing was going on!"

"Yes I know. Ginger had told me the whole story." Tony said. " But what is being spun is that Ginger had a fling with Skipper briefly to get even with you for spurring her. That is why she wrote love letters. It only lasted a few weeks but her hope was to get you jealous. I don't believe a word of it and it sounds insane but that's what is going around now." Tony sighed. "I already sent out a statement stating it is false. Even reminded of how Ginger explained about that and how Mary Ann backed her up stating it wasn't because you actually believed her to be more attractive than Ginger. It was just a self esteem thing. I am hoping that will quiet things down."

"I hope so too." Roy said hating all of this. "Well I suppose we can't do much now except find the letters. You still want the statements from the others?"

"Yes that will help. I think the more support Ginger has the better. I talked two actors who had co-starred with her on different projects. They are willing to back up Ginger and so is a movie director who worked with Ginger. The more people we have on her side the better chance of this all disappearing. I have a call into a few more people." Tony said leaning back in his chair. "I think they are willing to come forward on Ginger's behalf. I know at least one actress is very willing to stand up for her and don't tell Ginger but I think Cary Grant himself is miffed at this whole thing and has been heard disputing this rumor."

Roy smiled. "I think that would brighten her day for sure. Okay thank you for calling Tony. I will get those statements from the others to you as soon as possible. Talk to you later." He then hung up the phone. Why was this happening? Why did people have to talk about their marriage? How was it any of their damn business! And why the sudden interest in the goings on of the island? Didn't they provide enough details? Really this was just too much. Now they want to say he had something going on with Mary Ann? Really? That was just absurd. He never had any feelings for her and stated as much. She is a nice girl but as far as romance…no way in hell would that ever happen.

He focused his mind on Ginger. He didn't want to have to tell her this news but he knew better than to keep it from her. She would find out eventually. Well maybe hearing that several of her co-stars are coming to her defense will soften it. She will now she has some support in Hollywood. All he wanted was for this to be over. And for Evelyn to pay dearly. She wasn't going to destroy his marriage. There had to be someway to bring her down but just how he hadn't figured out but mark his words she will be very sorry she ever tried to mess with his beloved Ginger. No one and he meant no one put Ginger through this kind of hell and got away with it.


	24. Chapter 24

The Professor got up from the sofa after hanging up with the restaurant to make the reservation. As Mr. Howell had promised it wasn't difficult to obtain a table after he mentioned to Marcus Sklyar that he knew one Thurston Howell III. The finest table with the best view they were promised. He walked into the bedroom to find his wife wearing a white silk robe and brushing out her hair. The robe was a little short on her as she was statuesque. It came down to about mid-thigh on the redhead but the academic did not seem to mind getting a good view of his wife's slender legs.

Ginger turned her head towards him and smiled. "Darling stop staring at my legs. I can't help this robe is too short."

"I wasn't staring." He lied as he came up to her from behind.

"You were too." Ginger grinned placing the brush down. "Were you able to get a reservation?"

"Yes I was." The scholar replied still eyeing Ginger's spectacular tone thigh. "It's all set. Dinner at seven."

"Perfect." Ginger said running her hands through her redlocks. "I'll call Mary Ann and let her know. She's going to wear her new dress tonight too. I think I'll lend her my…" She stopped as she felt the back of her robe being lifted and her husband taking in her fine posterior. "Really Roy!" She scolded shaking her head and swatting him away. "You have no self control. Honestly I don't know what gets into you sometimes. You keep your paws to yourself."

"You don't." He said pressing her close to him. "You never control yourself around me…why should I?" He asked as he then gently kissed her lips.

"Darling that is different." She replied preventing his hands from wandering inside her robe. "You are weak. I'm not. You can't resist me."

"Oh and you can resist me?" The Professor asked as he began nuzzling her neck.

The movie star swallowed and closed her eyes enjoying how a thrilling sensation ran through her body. She had no idea why she found it so darn intoxicating but she did. Ginger managed to collect herself. "You stop that." She chided him. "You learn to behave yourself Professor Hinkley."

"No." He said kissing her once more.

Ginger allowed him to do so for another minute or two (Deep down she knew that he really wasn't the only weak one) before she broke away. "Darling I have to call Mary Ann and tell her what time dinner is. Quit trying to distract me." She went over to the phone and picked it up dialing the room number of the farm girl. As she waited for Mary Ann to pick up she felt her husband's arms around her again and his lips kissing her neck. She smiled and just rolled her eyes. "Hello Mary Ann it's Ginger…I wanted to let you know that Roy got reservations at Skylar Grille. 7 PM. Is Gilligan going to pick you up?" Ginger felt the Professor's hand seeking out a certain place on her body and she shooed it away. "Stop that!" She hissed at him or pretended to hiss. He paid her no attention and continued his attempt at enticing his redheaded beauty. "Good we can all head down together…It's not far from the hotel I think we can walk…yes just a few blocks. Alright see you then. Bye." Ginger hung up the phone and gave her husband a look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I think you need a cold shower Roy Hinkley." She said with her hands on her hips.

"I would rather have you." He said pulling her back into his arms.

Ginger sighed caving into his wonderful affection. Who was she kidding? She had zero resistance to this man. Her arms went around him and he slowly began to untie her robe. A thought popped into Ginger's head. "Roy darling I thought I heard the phone ring before. Who was it?"

The Professor grimaced a bit as he had hoped Ginger hadn't heard the phone. "It was nothing." He replied. He decided to not tell Ginger about the gossip going on. She didn't need that right now. She should be afforded the right to enjoy herself here in Hawaii. Not concern herself with mindless idiotic yapping of others.

"Nothing?" Ginger said confused as she pulled away. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"You did." He said bending the truth just a little. "I was talking to the restaurant. Before that was nothing." He didn't want to actually lie to her but he refused to ruin their evening by telling her about this latest story buzzing around.

"Oh okay." Ginger said not sure if she should believe that. She thought when she heard his muffled voice he seemed pretty upset. "You sure?"

"My love please don't worry about it." The Professor said. "We are going to have a nice dinner with good friends. I think we, you especially, deserve that."

"Alright." The actress said. "I'm going to go take a shower and…Roy…" She giggled as her robe was stripped away. "What are you doing?"

"We have time." He said looking over her with hunger in his blue eyes. "I thought maybe we could partake in martial relations."

"You are so romantic." Ginger said pressing her lips to his. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed and they gave way to their passion.

It was later Ginger was in the shower and the Professor was still lying in bed. He hoped that this night would go smoothly and no one would be talking. Just wanted to spend pleasant evening with his beautiful bride. The last thing he wanted was to see her looking distraught. What he wanted was her beautiful bright smile and joy in her emerald eyes. Nothing made him happier than Ginger being happy. That is what he lived for. Making his wife happy. Whatever it took to keep that happiness on her face he was going to do. Yes he knew that he would have to eventually tell Ginger about the latest rumor but for now he was keeping mum. Besides once they uncovered her letters on the island, it would stop. He really hoped those letters were still there. Ginger was counting on that. They had no control over what happened on the strip of land after they had been rescued and anything could have become of her letters. One didn't know if a tribe showed up and took everything or perhaps one of the animals did something. He just hoped that was not the case and they would be found exactly where Ginger had left them.

The water in the shower was turned off and minute later Ginger emerged with her hair wrapped in a white towel wearing her robe. "Shower is all yours darling." She said as she walked into the room.

The Professor got up from the bed and approached his wife taking her back into his arms. Ginger squealed as he nibbled on her ear. "Roy…really what has gotten into you? I have never seen you like this before…" She giggled. "I rather like it though."

"I love you my beautiful starlet." He said in between kisses on her neck. He then pulled back and gazed at her. "Would you care to join me?" The academic asked of her his eyes gazing at her robe thinking about what it was covering up.

"I just took a shower." Ginger grinned. "I'm already fresh and clean."

"You could be even more fresh and clean." He said his lips brushing against hers.

Ginger shook her head smiling. "You go on and make sure you turn on that cold water Professor." She said to him. "I think you need some cooling off."

The academic kissed her once more before heading into the bathroom to shower. Ginger watched as he left and couldn't help but wonder just why he was being so affectionate towards her. Yes he usually did attempt to lure her into the shower with him and yes he had on occasion gotten very sensual with her when she tried to speak on the phone but this seemed a little odd. Especially when she asked him about the phone before. He claimed it was nothing but Ginger was not sure she should believe it. The movie star was positive she heard him sound upset. She shrugged and decided to forget it. Why bother about it? Maybe it really was nothing. Perhaps someone called the wrong room and just gave him a hard time about it. That could be it. And maybe the reason he was being even more loving towards her than usual (if that was possible ) was because he knew how all of this tabloid gossip was hurting her and he just wanted to make it better. He was the dearest husband ever. What would she ever do without him? Her eyes looked at the shut door and for some reason or another his offer about joining him seemed very appealing. She checked the clock and saw they did have time…Oh why not! Ginger opened the door and hurried inside. She threw off her robe and the towel on top of her head. The movie star carefully opened the steamed up glass door of the shower stepping inside. She came up behind the academic reaching around him placing her hands on his chest. "I was getting lonely." She breathed in his ear.

He turned his head towards the frisky redhead. "I told you you couldn't resist me." He stated.

"Shut up and kiss me." Ginger commanded.

"With pleasure." He replied capturing her mouth in a deep kiss.

Things got even more steamy in the shower as they two wrapped up one another in their arms expressing their undying and unwavering love. The water was beating down on them and neither seemed to notice. Ginger slid her hands over his wet body and he held her tighter. The intensity built more and more and finally exploded. Ginger stood there feeling as if her knees were jelly as the Professor placed gentle kisses down her neck. It happened two more times until the academic reminded his wife that he really did need to wash. Ginger grinned offering to help him and it got very heated again before the scholar finally gently escorted his wife out of the shower.

Ginger was now sitting the vanity table spritzing the new fragrance her husband purchased for her. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in a french bun and she looked at her reflection satisfied. Ginger then fastened her new necklace around her neck and smiled. It was so beautiful. She absolutely loved it! How thoughtful her sweet Roy was!

Ginger sometimes could not believe she found such an incredible man. He was fully completely in love with her the moment he saw her and still was to that day. She never saw his eyes wondering to other women. There were some young females who had started at Dunmore & Thompson but he made it clear to them he was not interested as he had a wife he loved more than anything. She actually heard him say that one time. She was bringing him a surprise lunch when she witnessed this blonde thing trying to get something started with her Roy. She was about to give that little tramp a piece of her mind when her husband very sternly let this woman know she was wasting her time. He loved Ginger and Ginger only. If she thought she could change his mind she was mistaken. Needless to say the woman was none to happy but from that day on she ceased attempting to win over Roy Hinkley Jr.

There had been another woman that made Ginger want to scratch her eyes out. She just had to be so perfect and so sweet that the firey redhead just wanted to scream. The way she admired her husband and his intellect irked Ginger more than she could stand. He was supposed to be the young lady's mentor but it was more like hero worship to the girl and Ginger wanted to wring her little neck. No she wanted to snap her neck like a twig it made her so darn mad. Ginger could not help the way she felt and said as much to her husband. She was convinced Roy was going to think she was turning into some jealous crazy person but amazingly enough he understood where his wife was coming from.

He himself had come to despise the way some of Ginger's male co-stars acted around her. And some of the younger aspiring male actors wanting to be seen with her irritated him. The way they would gush over her and try to kiss her hand and say all those things about her beauty was enough for him to want a headhunter to show up and shrink their heads. Roy simply set up the young woman up with a different mentor at another company and that was that. Ginger thanked her husband for being so understanding and swore up and down she would try to not get too worked up again over it. She really did not mean to. She promised she didn't. The Professor told her he loved her and that he never wanted her to change who she is. It was actually kind of nice having someone who loved him so much she would get jealous. He never had that before. No woman ever got jealous about another woman admiring him and he was flattered Ginger cared so much. Besides Ginger rarely let her jealousy get the best of her. Most of the time she kept it cool and just made sure any admirer knew that she wasn't getting past her.

Ginger stood up and went to pick up her new dress. It was very beautiful. White with pink Hawaiian hibiscus flowers printed all over it. Ginger zipped it up and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Perfect. She was sure her husband was going to just love her. Perhaps so much that he would want to skip dinner and…She giggled to herself. If that was the case she was just going to torture him some more. She wanted to have a nice dinner with Mary Ann and Gilligan and catch up. She walked out of the bedroom to the living room where her husband was waiting wearing a crisp white shirt and black sports jacket. He smiled seeing her. "You look stunning my love."

"Thank you darling." She replied as she picked up her white purse. "You ready to go?"

He walked over to her and she smiled as he nuzzled her neck. "That perfume smells heavenly on you." He said breathing in the scent.

"Professor Hinkley you behave yourself." She said with a smile. "Mary Ann and Gilligan are waiting for us. We are going to have a nice dinner."

"You are too beautiful for words." He said as he refused to let go of her.

Ginger gently pushed him away and wagged her finger at him. "Control darling…control."

Ginger swished her hips as she walked to the door and he could not help but be hypnotized by it. Finally he snapped back to reality and hurried out the door to join his wife.

They met Mary Ann and Gilligan down in the lobby and the farm girl grinned. "What took you so long? Making out again were you?"

"No." Gilligan chimed in. "I think the Professor was nuzzling Ginger again."

The redhead stared at them with none too pleased look on her face. "You both be quiet and mind your business." She said to them. "What Roy and I do does not concern you."

"So you were making out?" Mary Ann couldn't resist asking.

The Professor turned bit red and coughed. He then spoke. "I think we should get going." He said placing his arm around his redheaded wife.

The four exited the hotel and stepped out enjoying the still warm air. It was a nice stroll down to the restaurant and they talked a bit about how beautiful Hawaii was. They arrived at the establishment and were escorted over to their table.

The waiter took their drink orders and they all studied the menu trying to decide what they wanted. There were several seafood options however they passed on that. Having had nothing but seafood to eat on that island made it less appealing. Ginger decided on a sirloin steak as did the Professor. Mary Ann and Gilligan agreed that sounded delicious so four steaks it was. The waiter took their order and their menus. Ginger looked around noting what a fabulous place it was. Very classy. Shades of blue and gray and elegant lighting. She saw there was dance floor and a band playing. "Darling dance with me." She said to her husband.

He obliged and led her to the dance floor. He saw several of the men admiring his wife as they walked by and he gave them a look that said _She's mine_. The Professor placed his arm around her and took her other hand in his. Ginger remarked what a wonderful song it was that was playing and wondered if they took requests. She wanted them to play their wedding song. The Professor stated he would inquire with Mr. Skylar to see if that was possible.

Back at the table Mary Ann smiled watching the pair. "Don't they just make a wonderful couple." She said to Gilligan. "I cannot believe that anyone would believe Ginger's eyes could be for anyone but the Professor. She loves him so much."

"I know." Gilligan said nodding his head. "I think it's wrong what they are saying. I hope we find those letters and all those people will quit gossiping. It's not nice."

The song came to an end and Gilligan then asked Mary Ann if she would like to dance. She said she most certainly would. The band played a lovely version of Earth Angel which caused Mary Ann to get a dreamy expression on her face while dancing with her adorable sailorman. He gently placed a kiss on her lips saying she was his angel.

All four were then back at the table and their dinner was served. Everything was scrumptious as Mr. Skylar made a point of telling his chef he wanted everything perfect for his special guests. They sat letting their food digest and were deciding on whether or not to get dessert. Well three people were. One ordered a slice of Boston Crème Pie and a slice of Chocolate Crème Pie. Mary Ann smiled watching Gilligan devour his pie.

Ginger too was amused at the sight. Reminded her so much of the island when Mary Ann would bake a pie and he would eat practically the whole thing. The band started another song and Mary Ann looked at her companion. "Gilligan I love this song. Dance with me again."

He shook his head. "Not now Mary Ann. This pie is so good."

The brunette frowned. "Gilligan it will still be there when you get back. Come on dance with me."

"No." He said shaking his head again. "I'm eating this pie. Boy this is delicious."

Mary Ann sighed giving up.

Ginger smiled and turned to her husband. "Darling why don't you dance with Mary Ann?"

The Professor suddenly thought of the whole story that was floating around. The last thing he wanted was for some photographer to jump out and take a picture of him dancing with Mary Ann and make a whole thing. He thought of something and he thought it quick. "I'm sorry my love but my dance card is full." He said placing his arm around her and kissing her lips.

Ginger smiled returning his kiss. "Roy really it's okay. Dance with Mary Ann. I promise I won't get jealous."

"Yeah Professor." The farm girl piped up. "It'll be fun."

"No." He said again. "I'm only dancing with Ginger."

The redhead looked at him puzzled. "Roy what is the big deal? Why won't you dance with Mary Ann?"

"I just don't wish to." He replied hoping he didn't come off as being harsh. "I just wish to dance with my wife that is all. This is our vacation and I want to spend it with you." The Professor kissed his wife again hoping it would placate her.

"Roy for heaven's sake." Ginger said not understanding why her husband was making a fuss. "Just dance with her. I promise I'm not going to get upset. You danced with her at our wedding. You can dance with her now."

Roy sighed not wishing to fight with his wife but wasn't about to give in. "Ginger I only wish to dance with you. Okay? Can I just dance with you and you only? You are my wife and I am spending my time with you. I don't want to dance with anyone else."

Ginger looked at him puzzled but said nothing further. Mary Ann was equally confused as to why the Professor was behaving that way but decided not to press it.

The band started another song and the Professor led his wife back out to the dance floor. Mary Ann watched wondering what was going on. Why was the Professor so adamant about only dancing with Ginger? She didn't understand it. At their wedding he was happy to dance with her and with Mrs. Howell. He even danced with Ginger's mother. Why was he acting so odd? Mary Ann looked at Gilligan. "You think something is up with the Professor?"

"What do you mean?" Gilligan asked.

"I mean the way he just flat out refused to dance with me. I don't understand it. He never was like that before. Something is not right." She said. "I just wish I knew what it was."

"Maybe it's nothing." Gilligan suggested. "Maybe with all the rumors flying around he wants to show everyone how much he loves Ginger."

Mary Ann thought about it. "Yeah I suppose that makes sense. That could be it. I just thought it was strange he would put up such a fight over it. Oh well. I guess you could be right. It could just be nothing but the Professor just wanting to show the world he loves his movie star wife." As she said those words however Mary Ann has a sneaking suspicious feeling that there was more to it than that. Just what that was she didn't know. She just hoped that whatever it was it didn't cause anymore emotional drain on her famous friend. The poor woman deserved a break. It angered her people would concern themselves with Ginger and the Professor's marriage. Implying things that were not even close to being true. Well whoever was behind this would be stopped. She was sure of it. Mary Ann glanced over seeing a paper someone had left at their table. She picked it up and gasped. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She could not believe what she had read. Her and the Professor? What in the world was going on! How could anyone print such lies! Oh she hoped Ginger didn't see this! That poor woman! First the lies about the love letters and now this lie saying something was going on between her and the Professor? She quickly folded up the paper and put it in her purse. No way she was letting Ginger get a glimpse of that. Not a chance.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N Again just want to emphasize that there are some things in this story that did not happen on the show. I am just adding to things that did occur. That's all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

"Such a beautiful view don't you think darling?" Ginger asked as they stood on the balcony outside of the dining area.

"I'll say." The Professor replied looking at his wife and kissing the side of her head.

Ginger giggled. "Darling not me…I meant _that_ view." She said indicating to sparkling ocean water and the silhouette of palms trees against the darkening sky.

"There is no better view than you my love." The Professor stated holding her tighter and gently kissing her ear.

"Roy.." Ginger squealed as he nibbled her neck. "What's got into you?"

"I love you." Was his answer as he spun her around and held her close. "That's what. I missed you so much this past week. I hated being apart from you."

"Oh Roy I didn't like being apart from you either." She said with a slight pout. "I wish you could have come with me. I don't like sleeping in a big ol' bed all by myself. Don't ever make me do that again." Ginger requested as she lightly placed a kiss on his lips. "It's horrible."

"I promise my beautiful starlet I shall make every attempt to be with you when you need to travel. I'm sure Mr. Dunmore will understand. He is quite flexible when it comes to families." The Professor remarked. "He thinks family is very important."

Ginger nodded. "That's true. I remember when your co-worker Barbara's cousin got into a horrible accident and she needed to fly out to Georgia. Mr. Dunmore made all the arrangements for her and even paid for the trip himself. It was so sweet of him. He told her to take as much time as she needed. Some bosses aren't like that. But he is. It's no wonder you like working for him. Everybody does actually. He's a dear man."

"He is very generous. I'm sure he will have no trouble allowing me to travel with you for your career. There is plenty I can do outside the lab. Plenty of places I can research things while you are busy doing an interview or a TV show. Or book signing. By the way when are you going to finish that book? I'm very curious to read it." The Professor asked. "You told me it was based on Mary Ann and Gilligan and I'm interested to see your take on their relationship."

Ginger smiled. "Roy darling you are a terrible liar. You just want to know if I wrote about you in the story. You want to know what things I said about you."

"Yes that is true." The Professor conceded. "But I am curious about the rest of it. You can spin a very intriguing tale my love and I am looking forward to reading your novel."

"I'll get it finished soon." Ginger promised. "It takes times to write a good story. I just want to make sure I get everything down pat. I don't want to add too much that isn't quite true. No one likes made up stories that make no sense." She frowned. "Especially the kind that a moron writes and thinks everyone will believe their load of garbage."

Roy sighed. "Ginger my love please don't think about that. Just forget that gossip. We are here to enjoy our time together not worry about what the world says about us. I love you and that's what should count. Not what some busybody says."

"I know you are right of course." Ginger said. "I won't think about it anymore. I know that you love me. I know nothing is breaking us apart. Yes let's forget that. I just want to be with you." She snuggled up close to him. "I love you Roy."

"I love you too Ginger." He said hugging her tight. "I always will."

A memory popped into he movie star's head and she giggled. "Roy do you remember that time on the island when that witch doctor was lurking around? You were in the middle of lecturing Skipper and Gilligan about how superstition is nonsense and then you were frozen."

"I don't quite recall being in that state but the rest of you claim it so I suppose I was." He replied.

"And I tried to snap you out of it by kissing you." She grinned. "I thought for sure it would work."

The Professor smiled. "Well I may not have been aware I was stuck in this zombie state I do have a memory of a sweet pair of lips touching mine. I always assumed it was you. And perhaps my love the reason it didn't break the spell is because your kisses you sink me further into a state."

"That is true." Ginger said lifting her head and kissing him. "You always get that look on your face when I kiss you like that. You know darling I did try dancing for you. It worked in a movie I thought it couldn't hurt to at least try. It was a combination of a hula and native dance. I wore a grass skirt and everything just for you."

"I so wish I could have seen that." The Professor said gently touching her cheek. "You could have at least reenacted the dance so I could see what you attempted to do for me."

Ginger giggled. "Maybe I will….sometime…" She brought her lips to his again and they held each other tight.

Mary Ann looked through the glass door of the balcony and smiled. How could anyone say that they weren't truly in love? How ridiculous to think such a thing! As if anyone could ever turn the Professor's head. Honestly. To write such a hideous lie there was something going on between her and the academic was nuts. There was nothing going on. Mary Ann herself was shocked the Professor didn't proclaim Ginger the most gorgeous woman ever. She was certain he thought it. Well he did think it he was just trying to be a good guy and boost her esteem. While she thought it was nice of him he really didn't need to bother. Her esteem was just fine. She did win a beauty contest at a county fair when she was seventeen that was enough for her. People thought her to be the prettiest girl in the county back in Kansas she didn't need more than that. Besides she knew very well Ginger was by far more beautiful than her. It didn't bother her it was just a fact. The redhead was very glamorous and sophisticated and had natural grace. Did she wish she sometimes possessed these traits? Sure but she never dwelled on it much. Gilligan always seemed to like her just the way she was and that suited her just fine. Besides if they only knew what the Professor really told her during the preparation. Mary Ann smiled to herself thinking about how the academic stated Ginger was her biggest competition and would be tough to beat. Went on about the redhead's natural beauty and charm. The farm girl had to fight the impulse to ask the stubborn Professor why he didn't just go and tell Ginger that? He wasn't fooling anyone that was for sure. He loved that redheaded actress and the five others knew it. Even Mrs. Howell remarked to her that she was quite perplexed that the academic didn't back Ginger. She found it rather odd behavior on his part. Of course the socialite was also confused as to why Gilligan didn't himself take up for Mary Ann. She thought both men were just being silly. Mrs. Howell told her in confidence she didn't really care to win the beauty pageant. It was enough for her that Thurston still found her to be beautiful. Mary Ann thought it was sweet.

She turned her attention back to her new boyfriend Gilligan who was scarfing down yet a third piece of pie! Where that boy put all that she hadn't a clue. He must have some amazing metabolism that was for sure! The sailor sure loved his pie. "I take it you are enjoying that?" She grinned at him.

"This pie is the best." He said scraping the plate. He then put his fork down. "Of course not as good as your pie Mary Ann. You make the best pies ever."

"You are sweet Gilligan." She smiled. "Say it looks like Ginger and the Professor are having a good time by themselves. What do you say we skip out of here and do something fun? You know I saw a bowling alley not too far from here. What do you say? We can head back to the hotel and change first of course."

"I don't know Mary Ann you think Professor and Ginger would mind?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't." The farm girl said. "In fact let's treat them. Dinner will be on us. I think it's the least we can do after all they are going through."

Gilligan looked a little nervous. "Gee Mary Ann I don't know. This is quite an expensive place. Do we have enough to cover the whole bill?"

"Oh I'm sure we do." Mary Ann said waving her hand. "Come on let's find the waiter…" She looked around and called him over.

"Yes madam what can I do for you? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh yes everything is fine." Mary Ann assured. "The food was delicious. We would just like the check now thank you."

The waiter smiled. "You needn't worry about that." He said. "Per the instructions of Mr. Skylar this dinner is on the house."

"On the house?" Mary Ann said with wide eyes.

"Yes he insisted upon it. He knows you are good friends of one Mr. and Mrs. Howell and he instructed that we were to bring you anything you like." He explained.

"Oh that was awfully sweet of him." Mary Ann said. "Tell him thank you."

The waiter nodded and headed off. Mary Ann looked at her companion. "That was so nice of Mr. Skylar. What a nice man." She said. "Come on let's go tell Ginger and the Professor we are leaving."

Gilligan nodded and followed her outside to the balcony where they found the married couple engaged in a pretty passionate kiss. "Oh please get a room already!" Mary Ann said with a grin.

The pair broke apart and Ginger frowned. "You are such an annoying little brat." She said her green eyes filled with irritation.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Mary Ann giggled. "We just came out to tell you we were leaving."

"Leaving?" Ginger said disappointed. "Why are you leaving?"

"We just thought you two could use some alone time." Mary Ann explained. "You deserve it."

The Professor spoke. "That is very thoughtful of you both but you really needn't…"

"Oh it's not a problem." Gilligan said. "Really you two should be alone. We will see you tomorrow at the marina. You enjoy yourselves. And hey you don't have to worry about the bill." He smiled.

Ginger frowned slightly. "Don't tell me you two paid? You really shouldn't have done that."

"No No." Gilligan said. "The waiter told us that Mr. Skylar said everything is on the house. He said since we are such good friends of the Howells we didn't have to pay for anything."

"Well." Ginger said relieved the two didn't take it upon themselves to try to pay for such an expensive meal. "That was very generous of him. We will be sure to thank him later."

"So you two just enjoy the rest of the night." Mary Ann said. "Come on Gilligan let's go. Have a good evening you two."

"Bye." Gilligan said as he followed Mary Ann.

The Professor watched the two leave and then turned back to his wife. "My love what do you say we head back inside for one more dance. I think I can talk them into playing our wedding song." He said.

Ginger smiled at him. "You are so romantic darling." She purred. "But I had something else in mind."

"Oh?" The Professor said intrigued. "And what would that be?"

"I was thinking about a moonlit stroll on the beach under the stars….Just you and me.. and maybe finding a hidden cove or a cave…." She whispered into his ear her lips gently touching it.

This caused the Professor's heart rate to shoot up and he swallowed. "Um…" He stammered. "That uh…that sounds…nice. Sometimes there are… lit lttle um..ar areas on trop tropical i islands that um…" He noted his hands suddenly became shaky and he had to wonder if he would ever figure out why this occurred. And why he always turned into a flustered bumbling fool who couldn't put together a coherent sentence!

Ginger grinned pressing herself closer. "Maybe it will rain and we will have to take shelter…" She said in a sensual tone. "It does get rather chilly in those dirty ol' caves…we would have to huddle together to keep warm…" She breathed into his ear.

"Uh well uh…bod…body…he heat is is the best best meth method for warm warmth…" He managed to spit out. He thought for sure he was going to explode right there.

"You always keep me nice and warm darling." She said her lips touching his.

The Professor gulped and was feeling very sweaty. "I um…I…." Was all he could say.

Ginger kissed him once more and turned to leave the balcony her hips swaying. The Professor stood there watching as if he was in a trance. He then slowly followed her and almost collided with the glass door. A waiter had seen this and opened the door. "Are you okay Mr. Hinkely?"

"I'm fine thank you." He said feeling slightly embarrassed. He collected himself and headed back to the table. No matter how long he was married to her, the academic was certain Ginger was going to have this effect on him and there just was nothing he could do about it. He located his wife and the two headed out of the restaurant after having thanked Mr. Skylar for his generosity. He told them to think nothing of it and they were always welcome at his restaurant. Ginger excused herself to go to the ladies room to freshen up a bit. She promised she wouldn't be but a minute. She walked into the restroom and was astonished at how elegant it was and how big. There was another vanity and mirror on the other side as well. Mr. Skylar sure kept it very immaculate. She walked to the vanity and fumbled around her purse for her lipstick when she heard two voices. Both female. "I think they are just putting on a big show." The one woman said. "Ginger is just trying to save face that's all. She thinks by going out and hanging all over that husband of hers people are going to forget what a backstabbing bitch she is."

Ginger froze in place and said nothing. The woman continued on. "I mean to treat that Professor the way she did. Just because she was jealous he had interest in Mary Ann? Honestly how insecure can you be?"

"That is true." The other woman agreed. "But to drag the Skipper into her garbage was low. I mean making him think she was interested just to spite the Professor? How stupid! Did she take his feelings into consideration at all? What a tramp!"

Ginger fumed and could take no more. She marched over to the woman who gasped upon seeing her. "So I'm a tramp? I dragged Skipper into my "garbage"? I didn't take his "feelings" into consideration? Is that what you think? Who the hell are you to judge me? Who the hell are you to gossip about something you know nothing about!"

"Well we didn't mean…I…" The woman stammered. "We didn't know you were here.."

"Oh you didn't know I was here? So that makes it okay? Is that it? I did not drag anyone into anything. I never wrote love letters to Skipper. I never loved Skipper. I had no plans to love him and there was zilch he could ever do to win my love! I love Roy! Roy is the only man on that island I loved. It was only him. No one else. You got that? And as for this thing you mentioned about Roy having interest in Mary Ann. That is a load of bull! He never did. Not once. EVER! He loved me and only me. I was not jealous of him having interest in Mary Ann because HE NEVER DID! He had zero romantic interest in her. His romantic interest was with me and me alone. I'm not putting on any show for anyone. I am here with my husband because I love him. I'm sorry that YOU two are both jealous cats who wish you could have a man like my Roy. I'm sorry that YOUR lives are so pathetic that you have to gossip about me. That is entirely YOUR problem. I'm going to go join my adoring husband and enjoy the rest of my evening." She spun on her heel and stormed out leaving the two women feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

Ginger located her husband and her confrontation with the two women left her mind. She focused on how much she was looking forward to spending the rest of the evening alone with him. "Ready darling." She smiled at him.

He placed a kiss on her lips and they left the restaurant and Ginger held her head high feeling better than she had in days. The other patrons noticed the happy couple and could not help but smile seeing them together. How nice it was to see two people so happy in love!

Skipper had been sitting at the bar and noticed the pair leaving. He was going to go over and say hello earlier but he didn't want to interrupt the dinner. Besides he wasn't much in the mood for talking to anyone. He just kept thinking about that nice lady he met the other night. He could not get her out of his mind. What a woman she was! The sea captain thought perhaps he was stupid to think she would…but she was so sweet to him. She seemed to enjoy his company. Jonas started to wonder if he would ever see her again. Maybe not. Maybe it was just too good to be true. Oh well. He still had the sea. The captain took a sip of his drink. The sea would always be his lady. Still he couldn't help but hope that one day he could be as lucky at the Professor, Gilligan and Mr. Howell.

If he only knew the name of that woman! Why didn't he ask her her name? He supposed he was just enjoying himself so much it just did not cross his mind. How he wished beyond all wishes he could see her just once more! _Okay focus Jonas_. He told himself. _You have a big day tomorrow. Heading out to the island_. The sea captain really hoped those letters were still there. He wanted this vicious gossip to end and end now. He saw that new story in the paper and it made his blood boil. These people were his friends and also his family. He hated people spreading lies. Well it would all come to an end. He prayed this with all his might. And he hoped Ginger did not know about the latest rumors. She's been though enough already. More does not need to be heaped on her.

The sea captain finished his drink and hopped down from the stool. He left the restaurant and strolled along enjoying the balmy air. It was certainly pleasant. Too bad he didn't have a certain blond female companion… _Stop that!_ He barked to himself. No use thinking about her. He was just going to drive himself crazy. She was gone and to get over it. He was never seeing her again and that's just how it was going to be.


	26. Chapter 26

Ginger smiled as she opened the door and walked into the hotel suite. "You sure know how to show a girl a good time darling." She said as she set her purse down and turned towards her husband who had shut the door. "You are very romantic." She said backing him up against the white door and placing her hands on the buttons of his shirt. Her lips kissed his and he held her close.

The kiss broke and he gazed upon his redheaded goddess. "You have quite a bit of romance in you too my love." He replied. "I never knew that people were required to kiss upon seeing the Big Dipper. And I wasn't aware that kissing whenever the tide rolled in was considered good luck."

"They didn't teach you that in all your science courses?" Ginger asked with a grin.

"I'm afraid not." He said his arms still around her trim waist. "It was never mentioned."

"How awful. Good thing I was with you or you would have never learned such important information"

"You are an excellent teacher my love. Without you I would have never excelled at romance." He stated.

Ginger giggled and kissed him once more. She then rested her head against his shoulder. "I love being here with you darling. We really should get away more."

"I agree." The Professor said caressing her bare back. "I think we could both use more time together. I hate that you have a hectic schedule and I have to work those long hours in the lab. It would be nice to see each other more than just a few minutes in the morning and maybe two hours at night if we are lucky. I miss you when you are away. But I promise you I will do everything in my power to be with you when you need to travel."

"I know you will Roy." Ginger said. "I think things will die down soon with my schedule. The movie is pretty much ready to go and I am only doing a few concerts for my new album. Maybe we could get started on that family we want."

"That would be nice. I am looking forward to filling those empty rooms in our home. Although right now I have to confess not having children running around makes it easier for me to finish my book."

Ginger looked up at him. "Book? What book? Roy did you start on that novel you told me you always wanted to write?"

"I actually finished it." He said. "I was working on it in secret because I wanted to surprise you. I brought it with me." He said as he let go and headed into the bedroom.

Ginger sat down on the sofa amazed that her husband found time to write. He was always so busy with his work. She was curious as to what he wrote.

The Professor returned with a thick manuscript in his hands. He approached his wife and sat down next to her. "Here it is." He said handing it to her.

Ginger took it and looked at the title _Scarlett—Story of a fighter._ She was puzzled and then opened to the first page. She read the inscription and gasped. _Dedicated to the love of my life Ginger. My inspiration and my rock._ Ginger looked up with tears in her eyes. "Inspiration? Me?" She said.

"Of course you." He smiled wiping her tear away. "This story is about you. I thought about it and it occurred to me there is no better person to base a story on than you. I love you."

Ginger smiled and turned the page to the first chapter. She read about the main character Scarlett Malcolm starting out on a small stage in the local theater in a bit part. Ginger couldn't help but be touched about how he used something from her own life. He certainly captured how nervous and anxious she had felt on that stage. She giggled when he even put in her tiny little crush on the male lead of the play. Nothing ever came of it and she never pursued it but it was sweet he would add that. The more she read the more intrigued she became. "Darling." She said after reading a few more pages. "This is wonderful. I had no idea you could write like this."

"You really like it?" He asked.

"Like it? Darling I love it! This story is amazing. I can't believe you remembered all those things I told you about me." Ginger stated. "Oh Roy this is so wonderful." She threw her arms around him. "I love you." She then let go and looked back at the manuscript. "Roy does Scarlett fall in love with this incredibly brilliant and handsome scientist?" She grinned.

"I don't want to give anything away but a male character does appear that she can't seem to keep her hands off of." He replied gently touching her cheek.

"Why should she?" Ginger said placing the book down. "He's probably way too irresistible…." Her lips went to his again and they were locked in a very passionate kiss.

The Professor lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom shutting the door behind them.

 **Bowling Ally**

"Strike!" A bowler in the next lane called out to his friends.

Mary Ann looked over and couldn't believe it. The man got another strike! She was lucky to get one! Bowling was definitely not her strong suit but regardless she was having fun. Her eyes went to Gilligan scarfiing down another hot dog. How he could still eat after having dinner and those three slices of pie she would never figure out. He was just a bottomless pit that was all.

The sailor finished up his hot dog and then went to bowl his turn. He picked up the ball and threw it down the lane. It rolled down and knocked over all but two pins. "Not bad." He said with a grin. "More pins than you." He added.

"Oh be quiet." Mary Ann retorted. "I got a strike."

"Three frames ago." Gilligan pointed out.

She stuck her tongue out and got up to bowl. She lifted up the ball and looked with determination before flinging it down only to have it roll into the gutter. "Oh!" She said stamping her foot with frustration. "Another gutter ball!"

"Ha Ha." Gilligan laughed.

"Gee thanks." Mary Ann said wishing the Skipper was around so she could borrow his cap and whack the young sailor with it.

"It's okay Mary Ann. You'll get it eventually." He assured. He went to get up to take his turn when he noticed a paper sticking out of Mary Ann's bag. "Hey what's this?"

Before Mary Ann could stop him he opened up the paper and his eyes went wide. "What is this?" He asked looking at his bowling partner.

She sighed wishing she would have taken it out of her bag. She forgot all about it when she was changing. "Gilligan listen to me. I swear to you it's not true. You have to believe me."

"It says here there was something going on between you and the Professor during that beauty contest." He said reading the article.

"Nothing was going on." Mary Ann said firmly. "Absolutely nothing. I swear to you Gilligan. There was nothing. It's just some silly gossip that people are trying to spread about Ginger. You know darn well the Professor always thought her the most beautiful."

Gilligan sat down. "This story says the reason Ginger wrote love letters to Skipper was to get even with the Professor for picking you and she was jealous. Was she jealous?"

Mary Ann shook her head and sat down next to him in a plastic orange seat. "No Ginger was not jealous. She knows the reason the Professor said me. It was a self esteem thing that is all. Come on Gilligan you know how he always felt about Ginger. He loves her. He always has. He never felt any romantic feelings for me and I never felt any romantic feelings for him. Not once. I promise."

"Why are they writing this? I don't get it." Gilligan said. "Why are they saying these things?"

"Because Gilligan that awful Evelyn who is the Professor's superior at his work is trying to destroy their marriage. She thinks by printing this garbage it will drive a wedge between Ginger and the Professor. She is after him and she is stooping to any level to try and tear down Ginger. She's horrible." Mary Ann explained. "A horrible vindictive woman."

"That is terrible." The sailor said with a frown. He did not like anyone bad mouthing his friends. "Does Ginger know about this story?"

"I don't think so." Mary Ann said. "I am guessing the Professor might. I think that could be the reason he refused to dance with me at dinner. I think he wanted to make a point of being with Ginger."

"Oh I see." Gilligan said. "Well we can't tell Ginger this. It will hurt her."

"I know. I don't want her to see it either but I don't know how we can keep it from her. I have a feeling sooner or later she is going to find out. I wish we could prevent it though." Mary Ann sighed. "I don't like people gossiping about her and being so rude. They don't know her like we do. They have no room to talk. We know what a kind loving person Ginger is. We know she would never hurt the Professor. She loves him."

"I don't like people talking about you." Gilligan said. "In fact we need to do something about that."

Before Mary Ann could ask what that was she found herself being pulled up and Gilligan planting a big kiss on her lips. A few people glanced their way and thought it was sweet.  
Gilligan let go and grinned. "You think it helped?"

Mary Ann smiled. "Once more." She said bringing her lips back to his.

 **Later that night**

It was sometime after midnight and Ginger was lying in bed with the Professor's manuscript in her lap. The Professor was sound asleep beside her and she quietly turned the pages being drawn more and more into the story. She had no idea her Roy could write so well. Sure she knew he was brilliant at his scientific writings and made it all so fascinating but this was different. He really captured her and all her emotions. It brought a smile to her face that he clearly loved her so much he could bring her to life in a novel. She sighed and closed it setting it down. No man ever really knew her heart before. No man ever really understood her. Roy did. He got her like no one ever could. He understood how dramatic and emotional she could get at times. Ginger could admit that perhaps at time she could be a little too overdramatic but it never bothered Roy. He knew exactly what to do and say to make her feel better. The others on the island used to joke the Professor was the only one who could ever handle her. Well it was true. He was.  
Skipper would get quickly irritated with her and Gilligan never knew what to say. The Howells pretty much let her be and kept quiet. Mary Ann tried to be understanding but to be honest she was perplexed on what to do when Ginger's firey personality flared up. Somehow someway the cool logical head of the Professor soothed Ginger and it was all she needed. And right now she needed him more than ever. This gossip was too much to handle on her own. She needed him by her side to remind her how much he loved her. Ginger set the manuscript on the nighttable next to the bed and snuggled up against her husband. Despite what the world may say she knew that his love was with her. And it always will be.

 **Morning**

"Ginger…Ginger.." The Professor said gently shaking his wife's shoulder.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "What time is it?"

"It's after 9." He replied. "Sleep well?"

"I did." Ginger said sitting up. "I had a very pleasant dream about you." She said with her eyes sparkling. "Want to hear about it?"

The Professor shook his head. "Not at the moment my love. We need to get ready and head down to the marina to meet the others."

"It was a really wonderful dream." Ginger said her arms going around the academic. "Really…hot…"

"Why don't you go take a shower and cool down?" He came back with. "We don't have the time to…" His lecture was cut off by Ginger pressing her lips to his and knocking him back down on the bed.

He tried to stop her from tearing off his shirt but it was of no use. The buttons were ripped apart and the garment was stripped away. Her hands ran up and down his bare torso and her lips kissed him with fevor. The Professor allowed himself to enjoy her actions for a few more minutes before he gently pushed her away. "My love try to control yourself. We can't be late. We have to meet everyone in an hour. I suggest you…"

Again Ginger paid no attention and resumed her passion with the academic. Why he bothered to reason with her he had no idea. There was no reasoning. She wanted him and she was going to have him. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her closer. Who was he kidding? He couldn't fight off her charms and he didn't want to. Things got more heated before the academic finally convinced the actress they really couldn't be late and they had to get down to the marina.

Ginger fixed herself up and the pair made their way down to the lobby of the hotel. Mary Ann and Gilligan were waiting. "Gee took you long enough." Mary Ann quipped. "You were supposed to be here a half hour ago. What were you two doing?"

"Never you mind." Ginger said with a grin. "We are here now. Let's get going. The sooner we get this over with the better."

"Yeah." Gilligan said. "We'll stop this gossip. No one is ever going to say there was something going on between the Professor and…" Mary Ann clamped her hand over his mouth.

Ginger looked at the sailor. "What did you say?"

Gilligan swallowed. "Uh nothing. Nothing." He said quickly. "Let's get go. Skipper is waiting."

The redhead shrugged and took the Professor's arm walking out of the hotel. Mary Ann looked at Gilligan. "You almost told her."

"Sorry Mary Ann." He said. "I didn't mean to. Honest."

"I know. Just be careful. We don't want to tip her off. Let's just get to the marina."

"Right." He said as the two left the hotel.

 **Marina**

Skipper was checking everything over to make sure it was in perfect working order and to make sure he got the coordinates of the island just right. It had been a while since he sailed out that way but he did know the area pretty well so it shouldn't be too difficult. He doubled checked the weather report and all was clear. No storms in sight. No rain clouds. A perfect sunny day was in store. As he busied himself a woman arrived and stood on the dock. "Hello." She said with a smile.

He looked up not quite seeing who was there. "Oh I'm sorry miss. We are not operating to the public today. Come back tomorrow and we will be back in operation." He said politely.

The woman paid no attention and climbed aboard the ship. The Skipper was confused. "Uh miss I said we are not operating to the public today. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She laughed and shook her head. "No I'm staying put. I'm going with you."

Skipper was getting annoyed and tried not to lose his temper. "Miss I am sorry." He said walking towards her. "I am asking you once more to please…." He stopped when he saw who it was. "You."

"Yes me." The blonde said. "Nice to meet you again Jonas Grumby."

"Jonas Grum…how did you know my name? I mean I know that I…"

"I'm a friend of the Howells. My name is Diana Larkson." She said.

"Diana Larkson…wait you are that romantic novelist…" Skipper said finally recognizing her.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the other night but usually whenever I tell someone who I am they get all fan crazy. I just wanted to spend some time with someone who liked me for me." She explained. "Sorry for the deception."

Skipper smiled. "That's quite alright. It's nice that you are joining us. I am guessing you wished to see the island."

"Actually." Diana said with a bright smile. "I wanted to meet you."

The sea captain was stunned. "Me? You…you wanted to meet..me?"

"Yes." She said. "I have seen you on TV and pictures in the paper…I thought you were cute."

Skipper felt his face turn red. "Um…you thought I was….cute?"

"I don't mean to seem so forward and normally I'm not but I don't know. There was just something about you…I just wanted to meet you and maybe get to know you more." Diana said. "Are you mad?"

Jonas smiled a wide smile. "No I'm not mad. I am glad you are here. To be honest I was hoping I would get to see you again. I had a nice time the other night…I thought about you a lot. I didn't know if I would see you again."

"Well here I am." She said. "We can chat while we sail. You know I do know a thing or two about sailing. Mind if I bet your first mate?"

Skipper laughed. "Gilligan may not want to relinquish that title but I will be delighted to have your help. Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you." Diana said. "Mind if I look around a bit?"

"Sure go ahead."

As Diana checked out the sea vessel, Skipper could not believe his luck! She was here! She was actually here and she liked him! What a day this was going to be!


	27. Chapter 27

The SS Minnow II began to set sail towards the island that had been home to seven of the passengers on board. Although they were all thrilled to be back in the wonderful United States of America, a part of them was looking forward to seeing their little island home again. Despite the hardships they experienced, there were still plenty of good memories and fun adventures.

Mary Ann and Gilligan were currently with Diana and Skipper on the upper deck of the boat. Both of the young ex-castaways already really liked the blonde and were having a good time chatting it up with her. She had vast knowledge of sailing and Mary Ann was intrigued but some of her tales of the sea. Gilligan too was impressed with Diana and also shared his own stories which the writer found delightful.

Skipper was watching two other passengers below on the main deck. The Professor and a certain redheaded movie star who was sitting on the academic's lap her arm draped around his neck. He sighed thinking about what she was being put through. It had to hurt. He excused himself from the others and said he would be back in a minute or two. Skipper knew the boat was in good hands. Between Diana and Gilligan he needn't worry about anything. He lumbered down the ladder and walked towards the married couple.

"Hey there." He said to them. "I don't mean to interrupt but I was hoping I could speak with you for a minute Ginger.'

The movie star looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"I sort of wanted to talk to you in private if that's alright." Skipper explained.

Ginger shook her head. "No. I don't want to leave Roy. Besides anything you say to me I'm going to tell him so you might as well tell both of us."

"Please Ginger." The sea captain said. "I promise it won't take long. I would rather just talk to you alone."

The Professor gently lifted his wife up much to her chagrin. "What are you doing?" She pouted.

He gently kissed her lips. "Forgive me my love. I just thought I would go over and speak with Mr. Howell for a minute. Why don't you go talk with Skipper?"

Ginger was about to protest but saw it was pointless as her husband already walked off towards the millionaire. She sighed. "Alight Skipper. What is it you wanted to say to me? Make it quick."

"Why don't we head inside?" He said gesturing towards the small cabin.

Ginger nodded her head and followed him in. He shut the door and spoke. "Listen Ginger I just want you to know that I am sorry about all this nonsense being said about you. I think it's awful people would speak of you and your marriage like this. I promise you that I have never believed one word. I know how devoted you always were to the Professor and that you would never betray him. I always believed you to be a good woman Ginger and you do not deserve this. Whatever people may think about you I know it's not true."

Ginger pursed her lips together and then spoke. "Not always." She said.

"Not always?" Skipper said confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Skipper I know all about the things you used to say about me." Ginger began. "I heard some of the conversations you and Mr. Howell had regarding me. You would make comments about my…well I'm not going to use your vulgar terminology but it was about my breasts. Would speak about how my gown molded my….chest…and how you liked to catch me exercising because you hoped you could see some… jiggle."

"Ginger I…"

"And I know about how you used to try and "see me" through the white sheet we used as a divider for the hut we all lived in. I dreaded getting undressed at night because I had a feeling you were looking to get a peek at something I never wanted you to see. That's the reason I wanted a new hut built. It made me very uncomfortable that you would do this." Ginger stated. "It hurt me that you would think of me as some pin up girl you were entitled to ogle. I didn't like it. Not one bit."

Skipper took off his captain's hat and held it in his hands. "Look Ginger I am truly sorry about that. I was awful when we first got stranded on the island I admit that. Being in the Navy I was used to speaking of women in that manner. I used to see women as well…objects I suppose. I was pretty awful towards females. I am ashamed of it now. I am sorry I did those things Ginger. I truly am. I am going to venture a guess that my behavior was one of the things that drew you towards the Professor."

"What do you mean? You think that if you didn't act that way I would have picked you?" Ginger asked incredulous.

"No that's not what I meant. I meant that he always respected you. He never made crude remarks about you and never leered at you like I did. Ginger when you had told me to stop looking at you the way I was, it was a wake up call for me." Skipper stated. "It made me see that I shouldn't act like that. I shouldn't treat a woman like she is some object. You are not an object and I had objectified you at first. You didn't deserve that."

"No I did not." Ginger said. "I think perhaps in a way you do have a point about one of the reasons I was drawn to Roy. He always made me feel safe. I never felt uncomfortable being alone with him. He…He didn't stare at my chest or try to check me out from behind. Roy spoke to me like I was a person and he treated me professionally when I assisted him in his lab. I liked being with him. He valued my input. It was nice. Skipper it may have taken a little while but you did start to see me as more than just a beautiful movie star. I noticed how you stopped trying to sneak glances at my cleavage and were more respectful of my opinions. It meant a lot to me."

"Ginger." Skipper started. "I may have been a bit of a louse at first when we landed on the island and I am truly sorry for that but I will always think you are a wonderful person. A very talented actress and an amazing singer. I want you to know that if there is anything I can do to help squash this ridiculous story floating around I will. I will put out a statement telling everyone how crazy it is. I will swear it on a stack of Bibles. I care about you and the Professor. You both are my family and I hate seeing you hurt."

Ginger smiled. "I do think you are a good man Skipper. Yes you were pretty awful at first and I will admit perhaps I did vamp it up on the island. Being in Hollywood I was used to acting a certain way. It was something that I did out of habit I suppose. It was just how it worked. I used to hear some of the things that you said about me around town and it bothered me. No one talked about my talent. They only talked about my body and my beauty. It always got to me. I know I put on a happy spin and claimed that I enjoyed the whistles but like I told Roy once, I hated it." She said with a sigh. "I hated no one wanted to know me or cared one iota about the real me."

The starlet took a breath and continued. "In Hawaii it was horrible. I sang at nightclubs and all the men just wanted to howl at me. They would yell out "Take it off!" or "Shake it baby!" It infuriated me that they didn't care about my singing. Just wanted to get a cheap thrill." Ginger smiled to herself thinking of something before going on. "Roy told me he wished he was there to give those men a piece of his mind. He said he would have loved to been there hearing me sing like the angel he believes me to be."

"He loves you very much and always has." Skipper said.

"Skipper I am glad you turned around and became my friend." Ginger said. "You learned to see there was more to me and you came to respect me. I am proud to call you a member of my family. I will always think very highly of you Skipper. You took great care of us and were a good leader."

Skipper couldn't help but smile. "I appreciate that Ginger but I know you always thought of the Professor as the leader. It's okay I don't mind that. However it was nice of you to say. And I meant what I said. Whatever I can do I will do it. I swear I never once told anyone there was any truth to that load of bull in the paper."

"Thank you." Ginger said. "I am going to go rejoin Roy now. Again thank you for everything you said."

"You are welcome." Skipper said. The redhead walked out and the sea captain stood back. Ginger really was a great lady and the Professor was very lucky to have her. He was sorry that Ginger had to hear some of the things he had said during their early months on the island. Knowing she had to endure that kind of thing in Hollywood and then have him turn around and act like that. The sea captain was unaware of the treatment she had received at the nightclubs. How horrible she had to deal with those creeps! Well the movie star had a good man who adored her to pieces and always would. The Professor would never hurt her in a million years. He himself hoped one day that he could have that. Perhaps maybe he will. Diana appeared in his life. She was quite a woman. Yes he didn't want to rush anything or jump the gun but a part of him wished this was the real deal. He enjoyed that night in the bar and he was pretty sure she did to. She said she thought he was cute and wanted to know him more. This could be the start of something. He certainly hoped it was.

 **Upper Deck**

"Wow that sounds like a great story." Mary Ann said after Diana told her about the latest idea she had for a novel. "I would love to read it."

"I haven't gotten it all worked out yet." Diana explained. "I need to iron out the details still but that is the jist of what I want to write."

"Sounds neat." Gilligan said intrigued. "I like stories about pirates and adventure."

"Well once I get it completed I will be sure to send you both a copy." The writer said.

Skipper joined them a minute later. "Say how's it going up here?" He asked cheerfully.

"Great." Diana said. "I was just telling Mary Ann and Gilligan here about my latest idea for a novel. It's not all worked out yet but I have some good ideas spinning around my head."

"I'm sure it will be great." Skipper said. "I look forward to reading it myself."

Mary Ann sensed chemistry between the writer and the sea captain so she quickly grabbed Gilligan's arm and made up a story about how she wanted to go speak with the Howells for awhile. Well it wasn't a complete lie. She wanted to give Mrs. Howell the lowdown about Skipper and Diana and maybe what they could do to push things along.

The sea captain looked back at the blonde holding the wooden wheel. "So what else do you do besides write romance novels? I mean I know you are a baseball fan, do you play in any sort of league?"

"I actually did play shortstop on a woman's team for my church. Everyone said I was pretty good. I am not sure I was good enough to play for the All American Girls Baseball League but I enjoyed it." Diana said. "I just love the game. My father taught me about hitting and throwing. I took to it pretty well."

"Wow that's great. I played a bit myself you know. I was a catcher on my high school team. I hit pretty good too." Skipper said. "I loved playing baseball. However the sea called my name and well that was that."

"I can understand that." Diana said. "I always enjoyed being out on the water. I found it inspiring. It helped me write. I suppose that's why most of my novels are sea related. My ex husband though it was silly."

Skipper shook his head. "I think he is silly. He just doesn't understand."

Diana laughed. "Yeah I guess he didn't. So tell me more about your Naval days…"

Mary Ann watched the pair and could not help but smile. It was so nice that Diana had interest in Skipper! She was such a sweet lady and the farm girl really liked her. She hoped it turned into more. Her eyes turned towards Ginger and the Professor. She prayed this whole mess would go away. It bothered her that people would be so idiotic and question the validity of their marriage. How stupid! She put that out of her head for the time being and got up from her seat to head inside to get something to drink. She found where Skipper kept the beverages and she popped off the cap of a bottle of Coke. Mary Ann saw some of the mail sitting on the table that apparently the Skipper had tossed down. She set her bottle down to straighten it in a neat pile when she saw the latest issue of Eye On Hollywood was out. She hesitated to read it but couldn't help it. Mary Ann prayed with all her might there was no more gossip about Ginger. She scanned it and a smiled went across her face. There was an article about Ginger and the Professor but a nice one. It talked about how they were in Hawaii for a romantic getaway and mentioned how loving they were towards one another. No implication of it being fake there was implication of it being genuine. The article even suggested the rumors were possibly false and that it looked as if the Hinkley marriage was solid. She turned the page and saw a brief mention of her and Gilligan enjoying a night out at the bowling ally. There was even a small slightly blurry picture of the sailor kissing her. She blushed and smiled seeing the picture but very happy. The blurb said it looked like Mary Ann was happy in love with a sweet loveable sailor man and that other stories looked to be untrue.

She folded the paper stilling smiling. Well this was good news. Finally some good news. Maybe the tide was turning. Maybe people will finally stop talking. Everyone will now see the rumors were completely false and ridiculous. She skipped back out to the main deck and approached Ginger and the Professor. The redhead had her lips to the academic as usual. Mary Ann cleared her throat and they broke apart. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I thought you would want to see this." She said holding the paper out for Ginger.

The redhead looked at her friend. "What is it?"

"Just read it." Mary Ann instructed. "Go on."

Ginger took the paper and read it over. She looked at her husband. "Darling this is about us. It says we are spending a romantic getaway together and that the rumors look to be false."

The Professor breathed a sigh of relief. Good. Finally something that wasn't horrible. "That's great." He said. "Now people can see how stupid they were to talk."

Ginger found the blurb about Mary Ann and Gilligan and she thought it was cute. However she was puzzled about it saying about a rumor. She recalled the two women in the ladies room the other night but didn't think much about it. She had been too upset. "What is this about rumors about Mary Ann?" She looked at her husband. "Roy what do they mean?"

The Professor spoke. "Ginger I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I…I didn't want anything to ruin our evening. Please don't be angry with me."

Ginger set the paper down. "Roy what are you not telling me? Is this about that phone call you didn't want me to know about?"

"Yes." The academic said. "I'm sorry Ginger. I swear I just wanted to protect you. I know how hard all this is on you. I wanted you to have a pleasant night out and not think about this nonsense. I found out from Tony that the story being spun was that the reason you wrote love letters to Skipper was to make me jealous because something was going on between Mary Ann and I during the beauty pageant. I swear to you nothing was. It's a lie."

"Roy I know it's a lie. Your head was never turned by her." She said pointing to Mary Ann. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I told you I thought I was protecting you. I didn't want you to endure any more of this garbage. Please Ginger don't be upset with me. I love you and I was just trying to shield you from more of these rumors." He said. "I hate what it does to you."

"Oh Roy." Ginger said placing her arms around him. "I love you. And I love that you love me so much to want to protect me." She let go. "You are wonderful darling."

"I would do anything for you my love. I will never stop wanting to shield you from all of the bad things in the world." He said caressing her cheek. He then leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

Mary Ann quietly stepped away leaving the two alone. It was nice to see Ginger happy and nice someone was printing nice stories for a change. And once they arrived at the island and found the letters, this entire ordeal will be over.

 **California**

Evelyn fumed reading the article in the paper about Ginger and the Professor. She seethed reading about how in love they were and gushing about them spending a romantic vacation together in Hawaii. It made her sick. What was worse was that stupid bit about Mary Ann and Gilligan. It discredited that story she had planted. Now no one was going to believe there was anything going on between her and the Professor. Evelyn was also none too happy to read another little bit about how the Skipper was spotted with an attractive blonde who they were unable to identify. Well she was going to find out who that blonde was and deal with it. Her plans were not going to be deterred. Not a chance. One way or another she will win.

Evelyn picked up the phone on her desk and dialed. "Midge…hello it's Evelyn….I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to find out who this anonymous blonde is. Yes that one in the paper. Find out who she is and any dirt you can dig up…..thanks dear. Ciao!" She sat back with satisfaction. This blonde bimbo wasn't going to get in her way. No sir. Not a chance. She will take care of her. Nothing was going to ruin her plans. Ginger may have won by having this sweet little story printed but it won't last. First thing was first. She needed to get this anonymous woman out of the picture. The sooner the better.


	28. Chapter 28

Skipper looked out towards the strip of land coming into view and instantly recognized it as the home he and the others minus Diana had lived on for four years. "Everyone." He called from the upper deck of the Minnow. "We made it. We're back!"

Mary Ann and Gilligan scurried over to the side of the boat and watched in awe as the island came closer and closer. "I can't believe we are back again." Mary Ann said with a smile. "I can't believe I actually missed this place."

"Me too." Gilligan said. "It's almost like we are home again."

"I guess you could say that." The brunette sighed. "This was our home for all those years. It's sort of bittersweet being back."

The Minnow came up to shore and Skipper then instructed for Gilligan to toss the anchor over the side.

"Aye Aye Skipper." He said with a salute.

The boat came to a halt and they looked up at the captain. "Well folks. Here we are again. Welcome back to the island!" He said cheerfully. Skipper climbed down from the upper deck and instructed everyone to be careful as they climbed down from the ship.

Ginger's feet hit the sand and she stood looking at the jungle in front of them. "Wow. Has it really been that long? It seems like only yesterday we were here."

"It does doesn't it." Professor said taking her hand in his. "It's almost surreal to be back."

Ginger nodded. "Yeah it does. So many memories are coming back to me. Remember when we first landed here? Gilligan and Skipper were going to set out on that raft to get help? They somehow made their way all the way back here and we thought they were headhunters? And you so brilliantly came up with that trap?"

"I recall you helping me with that." He said. "That was the first time you assisted me with something. I must say I quite enjoyed being with you."

"I enjoyed being with you too darling." Ginger said kissing his lips. "I thought you were so cute. I was hoping that if Skipper and Gilligan were able to get help and we had to leave the island that I could at least give you my phone number."

"I would have taken it." The Professor replied returning her kiss. "You were beautiful then and you are still just as beautiful if not more so now."

"Darling you are quite the charmer." Ginger giggled. "I love you." She gave him one more kiss before her mind focused on something else. "Okay let's go look for those love letters and put this whole story to rest for good."

"You remember where they are?" He asked as he led her back to their old camp area.

"Of course I do." Ginger said. "They are in my old hut. I'll show you."

The pair walked through the jungle and located the hut area. Ginger smiled seeing her rock garden. "Darling it's still there!" She squealed.

The Professor shook his head recalling how his back was killing him carrying those heavy boulders and rocks but Ginger wanted them so naturally he did it. "Just further proof that you can talk me into do anything my love." He stated.

"You love me." Ginger grinned.

"Always." He said.

Ginger and the Professor found the old hut that the girls had shared and went inside.  
"Wow." Ginger said. "It's almost like I never left. Everything is the way the way I left it.  
My old vanity table, our beds….The curtains Mary Ann and I sewed." Ginger then spotted something on the table and picked it up. "My cards." She said with a smile. "My fortune telling cards. I didn't even know I left them. Boy that brings back memories."

"Yes Gilligan had believed the three of clubs was the "earthquake card"." The Professor said. "He really believed your act. You are quite a convincing oracle. You know I did enjoy our little scheme. It wasn't just that it helped the other morale, it gave me an excuse to be with you. I always wanted a reason to be near you and this gave me the perfect opportunity. I still can't believe I hid under that table for you. But like I said you can talk me into anything."

Ginger nodded and was silent for a minute. The Professor sensed something was bothering her. "What is it my love? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said.

"Don't tell me nothing. I know it's something. What is it? Tell me."

"It's stupid. I shouldn't dwell on it and I'm sorry if I sound like an insecure ninny. I don't mean to. I can't help it. This latest story…I just hurts. It just brings up these fears I had. I know I was silly to have them. But…you remember when we first got stranded and we had that storm?"

"Yes I do."

"You recall how we were all gathered in the hut together?"

"I remember this yes."

"You remember how you…you didn't reach for me." Ginger said with tears brimming. "Instead you…you reached for…Mary Ann. Why didn't you reach for me?"

The Professor sighed. "Ginger I swear to you I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that she was sitting next to me…I just…I don't know went on instinct I suppose. Why does this bother you?"

"I don't know." Ginger said sitting down on her old bunk. "I don't know why it bothers me. It's silly. You married me. You love me. I know all this believe me I do. It's just that you just had a way of….reaching for her instead of me. I know I'm stupid and I'm reading into this too much. I'm sorry. You probably think I'm being a jealous crazy person."

"Ginger." The Professor said sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry if my actions hurt you. You have to know I never wished to. I never loved Mary Ann. Not once. I never had any romantic feelings for her for as long as I have known her."

"I know you didn't." Ginger sniffed. "Believe me I know that but…"

"But what? What is it?" He pressed. "What is this about?"

"Darling I don't want to keep harping on this. You didn't pick me to be the most beautiful. Yes I know the reasons you picked Mary Ann. It was a self esteem thing. You felt bad no one mentioned her. I get that. I know that. I am aware that you really believe me to be the most beautiful but you didn't say anything. Why? Why didn't you say me?" Ginger asked looking at him. "Why did you back her and not me?"

"My love." The Professor said taking her hands in his. "I wanted to back you believe me I did. I was terrified that if I spilled how I loved you that you would think it was just like the Skipper's infatuation with you. That it wasn't real. And I was afraid of being laughed at."

"Laughed at?" Ginger said confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know the perception you all had of me. I was the serious logical one. And given how I lectured about kissing and bacterial transfers…I figured that the rest of you would just be amused by my feelings and make a joke of it. I was afraid that you wouldn't take me seriously. I'm sorry I was a coward Ginger. I truly am." The Professor gently lifted her hand and kissed it. He then thought of something and got up. "I'll be right back. Stay there."

Ginger watched as he left wondering where he was going. She didn't have to wait long as he was back after a minute or two. He had a small book in his hand. "Here." He said handing it to her. "I want you to read this."

The redhead took the book and opened it to the passage he had marked.

 _I can't believe what happened today and how stupid I was. I am such a coward!  
It all started with Ginger talking about a beauty pageant. We toast to Ginger's beauty (which is incredible by the way) but naturally Mr. Howell has to bring up how lovely his wife is. It turns into a whole incident about which lady on this island is more beautiful. Mary Ann's name was not mentioned and so for some reason I felt compelled to bring her up. Now my beloved Ginger, who I think is the most gorgeous being to ever walk this planet, is under the impression that I believe another is more beautiful than her! How foolish of me! Of course Ginger is by far the most beautiful stunning woman on this island! She's the most beautiful stunning woman anywhere! There is no competition.  
Ginger should be declared the most beautiful castaway. However I had opened my stupid mouth and said Mary Ann now I am stuck having to coach her for this contest. _

Ginger looked up. "You…you thought I was the most beautiful? You picked me?"

"Yes I did." The Professor said. "I still think you are the most beautiful. You are my beautiful redheaded angel. I love you Ginger."

"Oh darling!" Ginger said throwing her arms around him. "I love you so much. I'm sorry if I seemed insecure and doubtful. I swear to you I'm not."

"I know you aren't." He said holding her tight. "These false stories and people gossiping is taking it's toll on you. I understand. It's only natural to feel this way."

Ginger squeezed him to her. "I love you Roy. I'm going to try and not let these ridiculous rumors get to me. I have all of your love. I'm not sharing you with anyone nor will I ever. I promise I will never question you or your love for me."

"My love the fact that you can't stand the thought of losing me…it's overwhelming. I can't recall any woman ever loving me so much. Knowing that you do…it just makes me love you more. I understand why you were feeling this way. I don't blame you. Being the subject of vicious lies is not an easy thing to deal with. Having people talk about you in such a manner is not pleasant. I don't like it myself. I hated it when people gossiped about Erika Tiffany Smith. And that's why I didn't want to tell you about Evelyn and her advances. I didn't want her putting doubts in your head. Ginger I don't ever want to lose you either. I can't stand the thought." He said kissing the top of her head. "I never want to live my life without you."

"You never will." She replied. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what anyone says. I'm staying with you."

"Likewise." The Professor said.

Ginger let go and stood up. "Okay…let's look for those letters."

"Where did you hide them?" The academic asked.

Ginger pointed to underneath her old bed. "I had dug out hole under here." She explained. "I put the letters in a box and I hid them here. I put a heavy wood board on top of it."

The Professor moved the bunk aside and saw the heavy wood board as Ginger described.  
"Okay now to just get this out of the way…." He pushed the board aside and there was the small box. He lifted it up and handed it to Ginger.

She took the box and opened it up finding a stack of papers inside. She picked up one of them and read. "Darling! These are it! My letters!"

The Professor stood up and walked to her. "You sure?"

"Yes. These are my letters. These are what I wrote to you!" She said with excitement. "I knew they would still be here!"

"Mind if I read one?" He asked. "I have to admit I am curious as to what you wrote. And they are to me."

Ginger smiled. "Okay. You can read them. Here." She said handing him a letter.

He took the paper and began to read.

 _My darling I love you more and more each day. I don't know how it's possible but I do.  
I go to bed at night dreaming of your handsome face. Dreaming of being in held in your strong arms, your lips kissing mine. I wake up in the morning hoping that one day my dreams will come true. That I will get to feel your arms around me and get to experience the taste of your lips._

The Professor was stunned by the words and turned to another letter.

 _You make me fall deeper in love with you with each passing minute. You are so much more charming and handsome than that old Cary Grant. How I would love to be back in Hollywood with you as my leading man. Then again you don't need to be a leading man._ _You are perfect the way you are. I love you exactly how you are. I love your passion and I love how logical and cool headed you are. You are what makes living on this island bearable. I was scared when we first ended up shipwrecked but you calmed my fears. I knew I could survive as long as you were here with me._

"More charming and handsome than Cary Grant?" He said with a grin.

"Yes darling." Ginger smiled. "Why he wouldn't go into a cave to look for a $11 worth of anything for me."

He gently kissed her lips and read one more letter.

 _I wish I had the courage to tell you how much I love you. Everyday I tell myself this is the day. This is the day I'm going to tell the Professor I love him. I'm going to tell him what's in my heart. But each time I fail. I can't seem to work up the nerve. I don't want you to think my love for you isn't real. It is real. I never felt these things before. I never had my heart pound in my chest, my pulse race. Never did I feel like a thousand bolts of electricity is surging through me from just one touch. I wish I could summon the strength to just say it. I love you Roy Hinkley! I love you!_

The academic looked up. "Ginger I thought you said you didn't put any name on it."

She took the letter and looked it over. "Oh…I guess I forgot I did with this one. I wrote so many I suppose I lost track of what I wrote but…wait darling this will prove that these were to you. This will prove that I wrote to you and not Skipper!" She said happily. "I'll get this sent to Tony and…" She paused for a minute.

"What? Ginger?"

She looked at her husband. "Darling I know that sharing these letters with the paper will squash the rumors and I wish to but…these are private letters. I don't want the world to read them. They aren't mean for the world's eyes. Only your eyes. I wrote them to you not for the world. I don't want to share them with anyone else."

"Perhaps you don't." The scholar said. "If we just send in that last bit. That should be sufficient enough proof for anyone. If it's not than so be it. I'm not going to have you share your letters to me. I don't feel like it's any of their business. Sharing the part where you say you love me is enough. If they want to keep talking, fine. We aren't going to keep dwelling on this. We are going to continue on with our lives. People will get bored with this eventually and move one to something else."

Ginger nodded. "You are right. We can't keep dwelling on this and we can't keep concerning ourselves with what people say. I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to live in fear of the tabloids and what lies they spread. If people can't see by now that I love you than that's not my problem. It's theirs. When they printed that ridiculous story about Erika Tiffany it was hard but our marriage withstood that and it will withstand this."

"That is correct." Professor said. "When we get back home we aren't going to give this another thought. In fact, starting now we are going to forget all about it. No more talk about it. We are going to enjoy our time together. Deal."

"Deal." Ginger smiled. "I'm going to concentrate on being with my wonderful husband. To hell with Evelyn and her vicious lies. And to hell with all the gossipers." Ginger took the letters and tucked them back into the box. "Come on. Let's get this back on the boat and take a look around the island. Relive some happy memories."

"That is a splendid idea." He said.

Ginger took his arm and the two left the hut to go rejoin the others.

 **California**

Evelyn sat at her desk looking over the papers sent to her. So that blonde was one Diana Larkson. The romance novelist. Wrote all those stories about the sea and pirates. She rolled her eyes. How ridiculous! Who would waste their time writing such drivel! She read further and saw how Diana's husband Louis left her for his younger secretary.  
She couldn't say she blamed him. Why be stuck in a marriage with an annoying hopeless romantic with their head in the clouds about love when you could have more fun with someone else. What did love matter when the sex was hot? And she knew it would be hot with Roy. It's just that damn Ginger! Well she would be out of the way soon enough.  
First thing was getting rid of this Diana. She could not have Skipper falling in love with this bimbo and messing up her plans. No she had to be disposed of at once. If there was only some way….wait…why didn't she think of this before! Of course!

Donald owned that publishing company that Diana was under contract with. He had been looking to sell it as he was wanting to venture into a new business. Evelyn knew exactly who he should sell it to! One Erika Tiffany Smith! The woman knew that Skipper had been smitten with the blonde socialite when she was on the island. Perhaps something could be rekindled. Sure maybe Erika has not shown interest in the sea captain but that didn't matter. What mattered was driving a wedge between the two. Erika was the perfect one to do it. The details of course needed to be worked out but she would figure it out. Somehow someway she would drive Diana right out of the naval captain's life. Sure maybe the romance novelist would be crushed but so be it. That was not important. What was important was she be removed as an obstacle in the way of her grand plan of landing Roy Hinkley in her bed.

If she played her cards right, maybe Ginger would get jealous of Erika Tiffany. Maybe she would be miffed at the Skipper having affection for Erika instead of her. It was possible. And it was possible that it would cause a rift in Ginger's marriage and….Roy would come running to her. Yes. This was the perfect plan. All she had to do was talk Donald into selling to Erika. The sooner the better.


	29. Chapter 29

Ginger smiled entering the Professor's old hut and seeing all the homemade scientific contraptions about. "Darling look at all this." She said her eyes scanning the room. "How on earth did you come up with all of these things? I never in a million years would have been able to do this. You are quite remarkable and very clever I must say." The actress commented.

"It wasn't easy." He answered shutting the door. "However I knew what I needed to make things works so I managed to put it together. Yes using hollowed out gourds, oyster shells and bamboo rods may seem primitive but they got the job done. I just used my knowledge of different things and came up with what I could."

"You were always so brilliant darling." Ginger said kissing his lips. "It's one of the reason I am so glad you were on the Minnow. I don't know what we would have ever done without you. I know I couldn't have survived without you."

The Professor returned her kiss and brushed back a lose strand of hair from her cheek. "My love may I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Have you always been attracted to intelligent men?" He inquired. "I'm just curious. You always seem to be delighted by my intelligence so I wonder if that is what you always loved in a man."

"Well." Ginger began. "I suppose not always. I dated a doctor as you know but to be honest he wasn't all that interesting. I dated a basketball player once however he was too into his sport and I found it boring. Most of the time I looked for a man who was in the same business as I was. I thought it would be wonderful to be with another actor in Hollywood. Be like Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall. Many times I dreamed of the press adoring us and being the talk of the town. But that changed with you darling." She moved closer to him. "When I saw you suddenly I did not care about any of that. The things you would talk about seemed so fascinating. When you would speak of the animal life on the island or the plants I was intrigued. I never knew a lot about those things but you made it so interesting. "

"I see. Well that would be a first. Usually when I discuss such things people looked bored. At least my students did." He said.

"Roy there is nothing boring about the things you talk about. It opened up a new world to me. I found there is much more in life than acting. Yes I adore acting and I love singing but having knowledge about the world around me and how they work is intriguing to me." She stated. "You remember when Duke was here and you told him about the tsunami?"

"Yes I do. I recall that he did not understand what I was saying however you on the other hand thought it was genius and said something like " _Isn't he wonderful_?" in that breathy voice of yours." He smiled.

"Well you were wonderful." She smiled. "You know Roy most men I had known cared more about showing off their fancy cars and their fat wallet. You were never like that and you respected me. You treated me like a person. While yes it was true there were times, many many times I wished just once you would try something…I am not saying I wanted you to…you know but I was hoping for maybe a little kiss or a soft touch…." Ginger sighed. "When you nuzzled my neck I was so elated. I prayed you would do it again. You know when I was helping you be like Cary Grant a part of me was wishing you would be drawn in by my perfume and wish to experience it's fragrance once more."

"Ginger I was drawn in. That would be the reason I said you smelled so good. You didn't seem to approve of this and dropped me on the bed." He reminded her.

"I was annoyed you didn't follow up by sniffing my perfume." Ginger grinned.

"My apologies." He said pulling her close. "I promise to never be that foolish again." With that he bent his head down to her neck and Ginger squealed as he began to softly nuzzle her.

His lips then located hers and Ginger wrapped her arms around him. He led her over to his old bunk and they were wrapped up in each other's arms.

 **Jungle**

"Wow." Diana said as she looked at the old washing machine that was still standing there. "How did you all come up with this?"

Mary Ann smiled. 'The Professor and Skipper put it together. You had to pedal this bike to get it to work but it was so much easier than washing clothes in the lagoon that's for sure. What a chore that was!"

"I'll bet." The blonde said. "I guess you didn't have one to dry the clothes."

"No we still hung them out on a line. It wasn't all that bad. Being in the tropics they dried pretty quickly." Mary Ann explained. "Besides it gave me a chance to be alone with Gilligan." She added with a smile.

"Oh." Diana grinned. "You were smitten with him that early?"

"I loved him since I saw him." Mary Ann gushed. "I thought he was so cute and so adorable! I loved hanging wash with him. Not that I didn't enjoy when Ginger helped me. It was fun to gossip with her but I did get a little tired of her endless Professor stories. He looked at me this way, he smiled at me when he passed me this, I think he likes that outfit I wore yesterday. Of course I suppose I can't throw stones. I was the same way with Gilligan. I'm sure Ginger got sick of my endless Gilligan stories."

"So what did you and Gilligan talk about when you hung laundry?" Diana asked.

"Oh I would just tell him about my farm back in Kansas. And all about the animals. He enjoyed hearing about them. He would tell me about his friends in Pennsylvania. Especially Skinny Mulligan. I think Gilligan has an endless supply of Skinny Mulligan tales. But they always made me laugh so I never minded." She smiled. Another memory popped into her head. "Oh I have to tell you about the time Mr. and Mrs. Howell thought they weren't married!"

"What?" Diana asked perplexed.

"You see they heard on the radio about this fake minister and they thought it was the one who married them so they believed they weren't really married." The brunette explained. "Ginger then suggested they just get married again since Skipper would have the authority to marry them being a sea captain. The Professor said that the ceremony would have to be on water for it to be official so we built a raft. Anyway before that, Skipper wanted to practice as he had never performed the ceremony before. He enlisted me to be the bride and Gilligan to be the groom!"

"Oh my." The writer laughed.

"I came out wearing this big ol' purple veil and Gilligan's eyes bugged out. He was terrified it would be real. He said he never wanted to marry. Well Skipper convinced him it wasn't and he went along. But when it got to the part where he had to kiss me, he took off." Mary Ann giggled. "He was so skittish about it."

"I see you changed that." Diana said warmly.

"I suppose I did. He was always timid around girls but I think I changed that." Mary Ann smiled.

"Gilligan is a nice boy." The blonde said. "I think you may a wonderful couple." Her eyes went to a sea captain who was chatting up with Mr. Howell on the old golf course. "You think maybe Jonas and I would…."

"Of course I do." Mary Ann said. "Skipper is a wonderful man. You would be very lucky to be with him."

Diana pursed her lips. "I am just worried about one little thing."

"What's that?"

"Ginger. I know he had a brief infatuation with Ginger. She is so beautiful and glamorous. I just don't know if I would measure up…He likes women like her. I'm so plain and…."

Mary Ann shook her head. "You are being silly. I saw the way Skipper had been looking at you when we were aboard ship. He is very smitten. I can tell you that he never once looked at Ginger in that manner. It was different. When he would look at Ginger he saw a beautiful woman that he wished to you know…" She said tactfully. "He wasn't very subtle about it. I had heard some of the things he used to say about Ginger. But with you, it's different. He looks happy. He looks like he hopes that you will like him."

"What things did he say about Ginger?" Diana asked curious. She had to know what kind of man Skipper really was before she dived in to deep. She was just cautious that way.

"Sailor talk I suppose. Discussing physical attributes of females." Mary Ann said. "You know how men talk about such things. I will have you know Gilligan wasn't so innocent either. He didn't speak of Ginger but he did like to mention things about me. Yes he may have been timid around girls but he sure liked talking about them."

"I see."

"Listen Skipper is not the same man he was when we got stranded. He changed a lot. The more time we were here the less he acted like that. He stopped trying to sneak glances at Ginger and me…"

"He used to look at you?" Diana asked.

"A few times. I suppose he couldn't help it." Mary Ann said. "I think my wardrobe was a little….well I did wear very short shorts. It didn't last long. I think he realized that Gilligan liked me and may have thought it wasn't right for him to look at me. Skipper really is a wonderful man Diana. He really is. I know you would be happy with him. Honest. Believe me as time went on he learned to respect me and Ginger and he was protective of us. Sometimes natives from another island appeared looking for bride and he would make it very clear to them Ginger and I were off limits."

Diana took this all in. "Well this is a lot to digest." She said. "I think I need to go talk with him myself. If you will excuse me."

"Sure." Mary Ann said. She had worried expression on her face. She hoped she didn't say anything to dissuade Diana from pursuing a relationship with Skipper. She hadn't meant to.

 **Professor's Hut**

Ginger purred as she snuggled up close to her husband. "Roy darling you are wonderful." She sighed her head on his chest.

"You my love are quite amazing." He replied his arm around her. He gently kissed the top of her head.

Ginger draped her arm around. "Mmmm..looks like my wish came true."

"What wish was that?" He asked.

"I always wished to be with you in your hut. Many times I dreamed of it….I thought for sure that one night it would happen. Next time don't escort me out. So what if I was curious about a stupid old briefcase. You could have had me."

"I promise I will never make that error again." He said. "However my love there were times you did hide out in here. You recall when Skipper made that pass at you when he had amnesia? You were scared he would try again and you insisted on hiding here with me."

Ginger smiled. "I felt safe with you. I always felt safe with you. You would always protect me. That's why when that whole Randolph Blake thing happened I told Mary Ann we should go to you. I figured you would wrap me up in yours arms vowing you wouldn't let anyone get to me."

"What about Mary Ann?" The Professor asked with a smile.

"Oh well she could have hidden in a closet or something." Ginger said. "She would have been fine. After all darling there is only room in your arms for one person. Me."

"Naturally." The academic said kissing her forehead. "I do remember another time you came dashing into my hut in a dramatic fashion. You were going on about how Gilligan accosted you in the jungle. If I am recalling correctly you threw yourself at me and clutched me tightly."

"Strictly for safety reasons darling." Ginger said slyly.

"Of course." He said. "Safety. Well at least you know now that Gilligan wasn't the one who did that. He says it was a double."

"Double or no double I still didn't like it." Ginger frowned. "I never did."

"I know you didn't." Professor said. "You know my love it would seem the only one you were ever happy about "accosting" you was me."

"You are cute and I love you." Ginger said placing a kiss on his bare chest. "Besides you never realized how you turned me on. You didn't have any idea that your actions were so wonderful. You just thought you were innocently sniffing my perfume. By the way Roy why did you just have to grab a hold of me and sniff the perfume on my neck. The bottle was right there."

"You were more exciting than the bottle." He answered. "I don't really know what came over me but for one reason or another the idea of sniffing the perfume directly on your neck was more interesting."

Ginger giggled and then kissed his lips. She rested her head back down. "Darling we sure had some crazy times on this island. You remember when we thought there were ghosts and then a boat just appeared. You said that it was a trap. We had to make dummies of ourselves to see if the boat was safe."

"Yes and I recall you recruiting me to help you and Mary Ann. You claimed that you simply couldn't do it yourself and that I was so brilliant I could do a better job." He replied.

"You did." Ginger said with a smile. "You even tried to watch me undress my dummy."

He shook his head. "My love I wasn't doing anything…"

"You probably were trying to mentally undress me." She said seductively.

"Ginger…" Before he could continue his denial, Ginger pressed her lips against his soon he forgot everything but her.

 **California**

Evelyn walked into her husband' s study with a smile plastered on her face. "Hello Donald." She greeted.

"Evelyn." He said with a smile. "What brings you in here?"

Even though they had been married for a short while Donald Winters adored Evelyn. He thought the world of the ivy league educated woman. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. The man was oblivious to her indiscretions with other men and had no idea she occasionally employed the services of a male escort. Since she paid with cash there was no trail. Evelyn was careful that way. He had been horrified to learn she was forced out of her position at Dunmore & Thompson. All because Roy Hinkley had to make up lies about her. It sickened him. How could anyone say such things about his sweet devoted Evelyn! She was everything to him. For anyone to make up such lies. It was horrifying!

"I was just thinking dear about how you were looking to sell your publishing company. I think I know the perfect buyer for it." She said sweetly.

"Oh and who would that be?" The blonde haired man who was slightly younger than her asked.

"Erika Tiffany Smith." Evelyn answered. "I heard that she was looking to start a new business venture and I think this would be perfect for her."

"You do?"

"Of course dear." The brunette said with a smile. "She is loaded and I know she is always looking for something to invest her money in, why not this? Your publishing company does employ that romance writer…..Diana Larkin. She's the hottest writer in the business right now. It would be a coup for Erika to snatch this opportunity." She exaggerated at bit about Diana but Donald wouldn't know that.

"Okay then." He said with a smile. "I trust your judgment. I will meet with Ms. Smith and make an offer to her."

"Perfect." Evelyn said. "I was hoping you would take my advice."

"I always do dear." He said with a twinkle in his aqua green eyes. "You have the best business sense of anyone I know. Of course I could offer the company to you if Ms. Smith declines."

"You are so thoughtful Donald." Evelyn said. "But I really don't think she will turn it down. You just make her an incredible offer that she can't resist. You always had a way of doing that." She came around the desk and placed her arms around him from behind. "That's how you snatched up me." She said kissing his cheek.

"You are wise my dear wife. I will call Ms. Smith at once."

Evelyn smiled as Donald picked up the phone. She blew him a kiss before leaving the den shutting the door behind her. He fell for it. Hook line and sinker. Now that unpleasant part was done, she had to wait to see if Ms. Smith would bite. If not, she would speak to the woman herself. Whatever it took, she was going to make sure Erika owned the company.


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N Skipper's dream in this story will seem out of character for him but again there is a reason for the way I am writing things. Some things in the story may be a little out of character but when writing you sometimes add more than what they did on the show.  
_**

* * *

Diana approached the Skipper and gently tapped his shoulder. "Jonas." She said.

He turned and smiled. "Oh hello there. Have a nice walk with Mary Ann?" He asked.

"Yes I did. She showed me many things on this island. There is something that I want to discuss with you, privately. Is there someplace we can go?" She inquired of him.

"Sure we can head to the lagoon." Skipper answered leading the way. They walked through the jungle brush and down to the water. Skipper stopped and turned. "What is it you wished to talk about?"

"I had a long talk with Mary Ann. She told me some things about you…well mostly good things. She emphasized to me you are a good man and she thinks the world of you. But there is one thing she made me aware of that I'm not very comfortable with. Not that I think you would…I…I guess with all that happened with Louis I am still leery." Diana stated.

"I understand. What was it she said?" The sea captain questioned.

"Mary Ann told me that well there were a few times where you would…look at her." Diana replied nervously rubbing her neck with her hand. "She said that she is aware of course her wardrobe was a little…skimpy I suppose would be the word…but you did look."

Skipper sighed. "Yes I admit. I did look at the girls when we first got shipwrecked. You have to understand Diana, I'm not trying to make an excuse but in Navy circles that is how we were with women. I know it's not right and I know that I shouldn't have…but I guess I never broke that habit. Believe me I promise you that I would never dream of doing anything inappropriate with Mary Ann or Ginger. They are good girls."

"I do believe you Jonas." Diana said. "I just…I went through that with Louis. I don't mean to make you pay for what he did but I can't help but be cautious. He left me for his much younger and much prettier secretary. He used to "look at her" and it always infuriated me. I told him to stop it but he brushed off my concerns like I was crazy. I just don't want to go down that road again. I want to give you a chance but I'm not willing to give that chance if your eyes are going to wander to a younger model."

"Those days are over." Jonas said firmly. "I mean it. I don't want that life anymore. Yes when I was in the Navy I chased a few nurses. I had by fun with a few different women. When I got out of the Navy, I still was the same way. However I started my business and that took most of my time. I didn't pursue women as much. However when we got shipwrecked I almost fell back into that old life again. I saw how beautiful Mary Ann and Ginger were and..yes I thought about but I never did."

"Why didn't you?" Diana asked. "What made you refrain?"

"Well for starters I noticed more and more how attached Ginger was getting to the Professor. The way she would look at him with such admiration and adoration in her eyes, I knew she was never going to look at me in such a manner. I also heard her stories about the directors in Hollywood and believe it or not it angered me. I couldn't fathom how anyone could treat such a nice woman like that. It then dawned on me that I wasn't any better. I had those thoughts when we got stranded. I threw those looks her way. She did not reciprocate those looks and it wasn't too long before she flat out told me to stop. She was not interested. It hurt me but I was glad she was honest with me." Skipper answered. "And also the Professor was a good friend and very helpful to me on the island. I couldn't do that to him. I just couldn't. You know he told me himself how he admired Ginger and he didn't want anything standing in his way. "

"He did?" Diana said surprised.

"Yes he did. I told him not to worry. I wasn't going to do anything to block him from getting Ginger. I meant it. I didn't have the depth of feelings for her that Professor did. So I just stayed out of the way. I wouldn't stay it was like I stepped aside. I had no chance at Ginger and I knew that. I just didn't bother pursuing." Skipper said. "I figured eventually they would get together. I was very happy when they finally did."

"Okay." Diana said. "But what about Mary Ann?"

"There was no way I could have ever gone after her." Jonas said. "She's way too young and…it just wouldn't have been right. Especially…"

"Especially what?"

"I never told anyone about this and you have to promise me you won't either. I'm not proud of this at all. But one time and one time only…I had a racy dream about Mary Ann." Skipper said. "Believe me it was one time. I felt awful when I woke up. Like a dirty old man. I didn't want to dream about her that way."

"I promise I won't tell anyone. What kind of racy dream?" Diana pressed. "Did you…you know…"

"No it wasn't exactly like that. I…I dreamed I was walking in the jungle and she was hanging laundry. She was wearing her short shorts and a halter top. I came up to her and I..well I started tickling her. She squealed and I tickled her more and we fell to the ground and well that is when I woke up disgusted with myself." Skipper stated still mortified he had this dream. "Like I said I felt like a dirty old man. Mary Ann is a sweet girl and I did not want to have those type of dreams. I may have gone after girls who were too young for me in the past but I couldn't fathom doing that with Mary Ann."

"What did you do?"

"I got down on my knees and prayed to the good Lord to help me. Help me see that women are to be cherished and honored not treated like objects. I felt like my subconscious still held those thoughts even though I didn't want to have them. I asked God to forgive me for such behavior with women. I knew I had been awful and I didn't want to go down that road again. You know something. It worked." Skipper said. "It really worked. He made me see the light. He showed me the right path. It was with the Howells."

"The Howells?" Diana said surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I started to notice how Mrs. Howell adored her husband. How she fussed over him and doted on him. Took care of him. Made sure he didn't eat anything that would upset his stomach, took his medicine, made sure his blankets were always clean and fresh. And how she genuinely loved him. I also saw how Mr. Howell loved his wife. He spoiled her and gave her everything in the world. Made life on the island as pleasant as he could for her. Built a little cabana area so they would feel like they were at their beach cabana in Palm Springs. Golf games, bird watching. I realized I wanted that. I wanted someone who cared about me like Mrs. Howell cares about her husband." Skipper paused a minute before going on. "I didn't want that old life I led before. Empty shallow romance if you could call it that. I didn't want some navy nurse I thought was cute for one night and then good bye the next morning. It was time for me to move on from that. I no longer had any inappropriate thoughts or dreams about either of the girls. I saw them as who they are. Nice sweet young ladies. I had hoped that perhaps Mary Ann would find happiness with Gilligan. I sensed there was something between them. I know my little buddy also liked her. Well she did and I think it's great."

"Now you want that too." Diana asked softly.

"I do." Skipper said. "Very much. Look I can't change what I did in the past. I can't undo my behavior on the island six years ago but I promise you I'm not that guy. I would like a chance to show you that."

Diana smiled. "You know something Jonas. I would like that too. I am sorry if I do seem overly cautious. I don't mean to."

"I understand believe me I do." Skipper said. "So what do you say? When we get back to Hawaii…would you like to have dinner?"

Diana shook her head. "No dinner is boring. I would rather do something else. Something fun….I know there are nightclubs around. Why don't we check one out? That Blue Piano one looked nice. I like dancing. Do you like dancing?"

Skipper laughed. "Well I'm not the best dancer in the world I must admit but I think a nightclub sounds fun. I'd like that."

"Great. Then it's a date. Say tomorrow at 8? You pick me up at the hotel."

"Perfect. I will do that."

Diana smiled. "You know Jonas I want you to know that I do believe you when you say you are not that guy anymore. I sense you aren't. If you were, Mary Ann wouldn't have spoken so highly of you. And Mrs. Howell wouldn't have encouraged me to go for it. I do think you are a good man."

"I appreciate that." Skipper said. "Okay enough of that. I want to show you this old gold mine we found. Wait till you hear the story…" He took her hand and off in the direction they went.

 **Beach**

The Professor convinced Ginger to head down to the beach so they could enjoy a nice walk. While the redhead was not thrilled about leaving her husband's arms, she agreed. It was a nice day, no use wasting it. They strolled hand in hand along the shore line. Ginger looked out towards the waves on the ocean. How nice it was. She missed that. Maybe she and Roy should think about a beach house. It was something to consider. A nice place to spend a summer getaway in.

The Professor looked at his wife glad she was happy. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her. "My love you remember the first time we walked on this beach together."

"I do." She said with a smile. "We were looking for sea shells to use as signals in case any headhunters showed. It was nice being with you. And don't think I didn't notice your gazes."

"Gazes?"

"I saw you pause for minute or two to watch me as I gathered shells. When I would look in your direction, you quickly turned your head and acted like you were trying to find shells." Ginger said with a grin.

"Well I couldn't help it." He said. "You looked so beautiful. I never encountered anyone as beautiful as you before. It was new to me. I'm sorry if I had made you uncomfortable…"

"Oh darling you didn't." Ginger assured. "I thought it was sweet. It wasn't like how most men look at me. It was different. I liked it."

The Professor kissed the top of her head and they continued their walk. "You know Roy." Ginger said. "After the first couple of weeks we were stranded here, I….I had a dream about you."

"You did? You never told me that."

"I know it wasn't like the dreams I have about you now."

"I like those dreams." He said kissing her temple. "Don't ever stop having them."

"I won't." Ginger giggled. "This was different. In my dream a boat showed up and we were going to be rescued. I was sad because I didn't want to leave you. I didn't get that at the time. I didn't understand it then but anyway I cried and cried that I would never see you again. You gently wiped my tears away and told me you would always be with me. You wouldn't leave me. And then you softly and gently kissed me." Ginger sighed. "I woke up not believing I dreamt that. I couldn't fathom why I would dream such a thing. I suppose I didn't think that would ever really happen."

"Well it came true didn't it?" He said stopping to pull her into his arms. "I didn't leave you."

"Yes that is true." Ginger smiled. "You haven't. You are still with me."

"I love you Ginger." He said before kissing her lips.

Ginger wrapped her arms around him holding him tight. She let go and rested her head against him. "Roy I want to start our family."

He looked down at her. "What?"

"I want to start our family. I'm tired of waiting. I don't wan to wait anymore." She lifted her head. "I'm not saying that because I think it will stop a certain something. I really want to have our family. Roy what do you say? Do you want to get started on having children?"

"You really want this?" He asked of her.

"I do." Ginger said nodding her head. "I don't want to put if off any longer. I think it's time."

"Alright." The Professor said. "If that's what you want then I'm on board. We can get started on having a family."

"Oh thank you Roy!" Ginger said throwing her arms around him. "I wasn't sure what you would say….I thought that maybe you would think…"

"I don't think that. I agree with you. I think it is time for us to have a baby. I know how much you want that. I want that too. I see that empty room in our home and I wish it was filled with baby furniture and toys. I want to make that happen." He said. "I think that this romantic getaway is the perfect time to make it happen."

Ginger smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "Darling maybe we can conceive one right here on the island."

"And how may that occur? We are heading back…"

"I was thinking….why don't we all just stay here for a day. We can head back to Hawaii in the morning. I think we would all enjoy that. I mean we did miss our little home and it's fun to reminisce about the times we had." She inched closer. "I could spend the night in your hut like you always wanted me to."

He gulped. "Um…well yes that…that would be um…"

She whispered something in his ear that shot his temperature up and he swallowed hard. Would he ever get used to her seductive ways? Not a chance.

Ginger kissed him for a few more minutes and they resumed their walk on the beach. The Professor spotted a pair of turtles and went into an explanation about them in which Ginger was hooked on every word. She didn't know why but when he talked about science it did something to her and she loved listening to him speak. She asked him some questions of her own and he patiently answered.

The pair then walked back to camp to find Mary Ann and Gilligan with butterfly nets.

Ginger found it endearing. "Still at it?" She said to them.

"Gilligan swears there is this rare butterfly and we are going to catch it." Mary Ann replied. "Oh Gilligan I think it's over there!" The pair ran towards the jungle.

Ginger shook her head. She never understood what was so great about butterfly hunting but they seemed to enjoy it. It was nice to see them together. What a cute couple they made! Her eyes drifted over to where Diana was standing with Skipper. They found a few nuggets of gold in the old gold mine and Diana was wondering how much it would all be worth. Ginger thought they looked sweet together. Maybe Skipper finally found the woman for him. How wonderful that is!

The movie star turned her attention back to her husband and they found the old bamboo chaise lounge chairs still there. They sat down together in one. It was nice being back to the island. It was so peaceful. Perhaps Mr. Howell would buy it and they could visit it more. That would be nice. It would always be a special place to Ginger. It was the place she found the love of her life. She rested her head against the Professor feeling on top of the world.

 **California**

While Donald was at his meeting with Erika Tiffany Smith, Evelyn was in a hotel room with one of her paid escorts. They had just finished a round of sex and he was standing by the bar pouring her a drink. She wasn't going to call him but she couldn't help it. Her thoughts of Roy entered her mind and it excited her. The woman was longing for the day she landed that science man in her bed but she had to have patience. It was going to take some time but it would be done.

"Here you are madam." The young bronzed man said to the older woman handing her a drink. "Will you be needing my services any longer?"

Evelyn thought about one more round but it would be too risky. She needed time to freshen up and get home and prepare her alibi for Donald not that he would ever suspect but she liked to be prepared. "No that will be all dear. Money is on the table."

He nodded and picked up the wad of $600 before retreating to the bathroom to dress. Evelyn sat back on the bed thinking of her scheme. It had to work. It just had to. Surely that stupid fat sea captain would be a giddy school boy again over Erika. The woman had that charm with men. Of course it didn't work on Roy Hinkely. Just like her charm didn't work on Roy either. It really grated on her nerves. That was not important. What was important was Skipper being drawn in again and Diana being crushed. Then the next step was Ginger getting jealous. It would be a tough one but she would pull it off somehow. Then Roy was hers for the taking. And take him she would.

She got up and walked in the second bathroom turning on the shower. Once things were in motion she could draw up the divorce papers. Donald's use wore out and she was bored. She wouldn't need him anymore after her plan succeeded. Yes she would seek alimony but that was all he would be good for. She didn't plan on marrying again. No she was going to stick with having Roy as her plaything. That's all she wanted. Whatever happened with Ginger was of no concern to her. So what if her heart was broken. Big deal. Get over it. No one cares. At least of all her. What she cared about what sinking her claws into that hunky academic. He was not going to resist her this time.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ginger!" Mary Ann exclaimed while pulling on the redhead's hand in attempt to pry her away from the Professor. "Ginger come on! You said you would help me with dinner. Let go of the Professor."

"No." Was Ginger's muffled voice. She yanked her hand out of the farm girl's grasp and wrapped her arms back around the academic who was holding onto her tightly.

Mary Ann placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Ginger." She said again. "You said you would help me. Come on. I can't make dinner for eight people all by myself. And you know how much Gilligan eats so it's more like ten people. Please Ginger let go of the Professor." The brunette grabbed the redhead's hand again and managed to pull her out of the Professor's tight embrace.

Ginger looked at her with a none too pleased expression on her face. "I am busy." She snapped unhappy she was pulled away from her husband. If there was one thing she hated it was being pulled away from the Professor's arms.

"Oh be quiet." Mary Ann said unphased by Ginger's dramatics. "Come on and help me with dinner. Skipper and Diana managed to catch some lobsters. There is still some good fruit on the island, I'm going to make a nice fruit salad with some shredded coconut."

"I don't want to." Ginger said plopping herself back down on the Professor's lap. "I want to stay right here."

Mary Ann stomped her foot in frustration. "I can't make all those lobsters myself! Ginger you have to…"

"I'll help you." A voice said.

Mary Ann turned and saw it was Diana.

"I won't mind really." The blonde said. "I like to cook. And I was hoping I could make dessert. Skipper told me out you used to make pies on this island. I wanted to give it a shot. I've been told I make a pretty good pie."

"Well that would be nice thank you." Mary Ann said. "It doesn't appear I can pry a certain spoiled diva brat movie star away from her husband." She added with grin.

"I'm not a spoiled diva brat you brat!" Ginger came back with. "Roy loves me and I can't help it if he finds me so irresistible. Isn't that right darling?" She asked of him her hand tracing his jaw line.

"You will always be the most irresistible woman in the world to me my love." He replied. "For these rest of my life."

Ginger smiled and pressed her lips back to his again. Mary Ann shook her head with a smile and guided Diana to the old kitchen area.

Diana couldn't help but be amused by the whole situation. "Was Ginger always like that?" She inquired.

"Always." Mary Ann said with a laugh as she found the black cooking pot. "She loves kissing the Professor. Sometimes I think they might explode if their lips aren't pressed together."

"I see. Well it is sweet." Diana said.

"Yeah it is. Ginger never had a real romance before." Mary Ann explained lifting up a bucket of water that Gilligan had brought over for her. "Yes she went out with some men but they never meant as much to her as the Professor did. She told me she was pretty naïve at first when she got to Hollywood. She always "fell" for the first handsome man she saw and well he then turned out to be a self centered jerk or a letch with eight hands she had to fend off."

"How awful." The blonde said sympathetically as she helped Mary Ann pour the water into the pot.

The two picked up the firewood Skipper had chopped and began to stack it in a circle.

"It was different with the Professor. He always respected her and treated her like a person." The brunette stated. "That's not to say he did not occasionally sneak glances over at her every now and then. There were more than a few times he would stop whatever it was he was doing to stare at her. It wasn't like when Skipper used to…you know…I mean you know that Skipper never meant Ginger any harm he just…"

"I know what you are saying." Diana said. "Go on."

"He would get this expression on his face like he wished he could do anything to win her heart. It was sweet. I thought it was. I used to tell Ginger the Professor was in love with her. She would brush it off as if I was being ridiculous but I think deep down she was praying it was true." Mary Ann said. "When they finally did get together I was thrilled. I always thought they made a wonderful couple. So did Mrs. Howell."

"Eunice?" Diana said as she stood up from their work. "What did she do?"

"Oh well she started with trying to match up Gilligan and me." She said. "I think at the time he and I were too shy to admit there was something between us. I recall she left us alone together and well it was a little awkward. You see she had Gilligan pick flowers for me. It was supposed to be as a thank you from her to me for helping her with sewing but it was misconstrued which I am sure was the intent of dear Mrs. Howell." Mary Ann said with a smile. "Well anyway to make a long story short, the Howells ended up getting into a tiff about something and we had to get them to reconcile. It worked however Mrs. Howell still had the idea of matching up someone so she turned her eyes toward Ginger and the Professor."

"Oh she did?" Diana said with a laugh.

"Yes she did. Her plan didn't get off the ground unfortunately however I think Ginger was secretly delighted that perhaps the idea was planted in the Professor's mind that he should be with her." Mary Ann said lighting the firewood.

The blonde smiled. "That is just like Eunice. She always wants to create a romantic pairing. She's always been a romantic. I suppose I always was too. That's why I'm a romance novelist."

"So was it Mrs. Howell's idea to introduce you to Skipper?" Mary Ann asked.

"No not exactly." Diana said. "I actually thought he was kind of cute when I first saw him after you all were rescued. I watched the interview you did on TV and well he seemed so funny and jovial. He made me laugh with his tales about Gilligan. There was just something about him. I was too shy to ask Mrs. Howell to introduce me. You see after my divorce I was hesitant about getting involved with anyone. Louis hurt me pretty bad. But Eunice insisted that I join her and Thurston in Hawaii to meet Jonas so I thought okay why not. I'm glad I did. He is really a sweet man."

"Yes." Mary Ann said as she picked up the lobster cage. "He is. I just hope what I told you before didn't deter you from wanting to…"

"Oh no it didn't." Diana assured. "I had a nice talk with Jonas and I know he feels bad about how he had acted. He thinks the world of you and of Ginger. There is no way he would do anything to hurt either of you nor would he let anyone else hurt you. I'm not going to fault him for having thoughts. He's a man and you are both very attractive women. It is only natural for him to..think certain things but he never acted upon it. "

"No he didn't. Mary Ann said. "But what about you? I mean would you want him to.."

"Would I like him to sweep me in his arms? Perhaps." Diana replied. "I'm taking this slow. One step at a time."

"Of course." Mary Ann said. "I think you will be very happy that you took that step."

"I think I will too." Diana said. "I most definitely think I will."

 **Later**

The lobsters were still cooking and Diana was in the process of making her pie. The fruit salad was all prepared and the blonde advised Mary Ann she could handle it from there.

The farm girl went for a stroll by the lagoon to pass some time. It was nice to be back on the island again. She didn't think she would miss it but she did. All her memories of Gilligan were there. The many times he helped her with the laundry. The times they went fishing together. Swimming in the water…and the time Gilligan made a homemade bowling set. What fun they had! Mary Ann was happy Ginger's love letters were uncovered and the whole mess could be put to rest. She was miffed that her love letters to Gilligan were gone. It would seem that busybody Evelyn did steal her letters however she somehow got hold of one that Mr. Howell had written to Mrs. Howell. The socialite found some of the letters but there was one missing. So her letters to Gilligan were spilled to the world and so was part of the letter Mr. Howell wrote. It did make her mad but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. She would like to punch that Evelyn in the nose that was for sure.

Mary Ann was livid that the woman would have lies spread about there being something between her and the Professor. Yeah right! Nothing. That's what there was. Nothing. She didn't want him. She never did. Ginger was the one who had her sights set on him from the second they set sail on the original Minnow. Ginger was the one who followed him around everywhere. It certainly wasn't her. Her own eyes were on a cute sailorman. At the moment that cute sailorman was giving Skipper another one of his headaches as they attempted to carry some new bamboo poles to fix up their old hut. Some thing never changed that was for sure. Her eyes caught another sight. One of a redheaded female pushing a sandy haired man against a palm tree. _Gee Ginger_. She thought to herself. _You just never let up on that man!_ How Ginger managed to get through that entire week away from him was a mystery to Mary Ann.

Over by the tree, Ginger eased up a bit on her kiss before letting go of her husband. "I love you darling." She said.

"I think you made that pretty clear." He said to her. "You trying to get a baby out of me now?" He quipped kissing her delicate hand.

Ginger grinned. "I'm just making sure that you are ready for when we…you know….later…"

"You know my love that has never been a problem." He said kissing her lips.

"I know." Ginger replied returning his kiss. "But I like to make sure."

"I think the others may think we have the inability to keep our hands off one another." The Professor stated gazing fondly at his redheaded beauty.

"So?" Ginger said pressing herself closer to him. "Let them think that. It's true anyway. You can't keep your hands off of me."

"I can't keep my hands…Ginger you are the one…" Before he could continue with an argument about how it was she who usually initiated he felt his wife's lips against his again. He gave up. It didn't matter. He loved his insatiable wife just the way she was. If she ever ceased her actions he would be concerned. Besides they were on vacation and entitled to enjoy each other's company.

"Okay you two." Skipper said as he lumbered over to the pair a minute or two later. "Dinner is ready. You can let go now. Come on Ginger…let go of the Professor…"

Ginger released her kiss from the academic's lips. "Oh alright. I suppose we do need to eat." She then grinned and whispered in her husband's ear. "You do need your strength for later…"

He swallowed and turned red before she led him back to camp to the communal table.

They gathered around and Skipper spoke. "This looks wonderful ladies. You did a fine job."

"Yes Diana and I did do a pretty darn good job." Mary Ann said with sly smile. "Too bad someone else couldn't help out. I guess her lips got stuck to another's and she had a hard time prying them away. Is that what happened Ginger? Did you and the Professor get stuck?"

Ginger glared at her then a smile formed on her face. "No but I did read an article about how you and Gilligan got stuck together in a bowling ally." She said sweetly.

Mary Ann's face turned crimson and she looked down at her plate saying nothing further.

Diana thought it was comical the way Mary Ann and Ginger had a sister banter between them. She used to have that with her older sister Marcy. Used to because her sister traveled all over the place and she hardly got to see her anymore. She did have a brother but they were never as close as Diana would have liked. It wasn't that didn't get along it was just that Greg thought her a hopeless weird romantic. He felt she had her head in the clouds when it came to love. However he was proud of her and her writing. Greg was not too happy when he found out that Louis ran out on his sister. He had offered to find him and beat him up. She wondered what Greg would think of Jonas. What would Marcy think of him? Why was she concerned about that? She shook her head and turned her attention back to her dinner.

Mrs. Howell raved about the delicious lobster and Mr. Howell thought the fruit salad was quite refreshing. And as usual Gilligan almost devoured an entire pie. Mary Ann had advised Diana to make two and the blonde was now happy she did. Wow that boy could eat! What an appetite he had! It was endearing to say the least. She liked him a lot. Diana could see why Mary Ann adored him. He was loveable and very kind. It was also comical the way he got under the skin of Skipper. The poor man! What patience he had to have with the first mate.

It was after everything was cleaned up that they sat around a fire enjoying the balmy air. I"I love the island at night." Mrs. Howell said. "It was always so beautiful. Don't you think dear?" She said to Thurston.

"Quiet right Lovey." He said. "It is spectacular. I think I will go head and purchase it. I know I have been mulling over it but I think it would be a wise investment. After all this was our home for four years. It's nice to come back and visit."

"Gee that sounds great Mr. Howell." Gilligan said. "Can Skipper and I work for you?"

"Why of course!" Thurston boomed. "I need a crew to keep the island in tip top shape! You and Skipper can certainly fill that role!"

Skipper beamed. "Why I would be honored Mr. Howell." He said.

Diana looked at him. "But what about your boat tours?" She asked.

"That is seasonal." Skipper explained. "We only do that when the tourist season is at it's peak. The rest of the time we can certainly help keep maintain the island."

"Oh I see." She said. "Well it does sound like swell job. You know…maybe I could help too."

"You want to work for Thurston?" Mrs. Howell said surprised.

"Well not that heavy dirty work." Diana explained. "I was thinking more like helping with the interior of the main house. Furnishing, designing the kitchen and bathrooms…I did go to school for that. But then I got into writing and I put that aside. I would love to help design everything. If you don't mind."

"I would be delighted." Lovey said. "Any help you could give is welcome. I adore the way you decorated your home. I think you have a nice eye for style. You know I was thinking we could have a main house and then little guest houses…Thurston what do you think?"

"Splendid idea." He said with a smile. "Skipper why don't you help us map everything out so we can figure just how we want to turn this into a resort like area."

"Not a problem Mr. Howell." The sea captain said. "I'm sure we can turn this into a beautiful place."

Ginger listened thinking their ideas were wonderful however she had something else on her mind. She gestured to her husband that she was ready to turn in however he had a feeling sleep is not what she was thinking. They said their polite good nights and headed to the Professor's old hut. Mary Ann and Diana would be staying in the girl's old hut. The Howell of course in theirs and Skipper and Gilligan would be in their shared hut.

The Professor opened the door and Ginger followed him inside. She smiled as he went to pick up an old birdcage sitting on the floor. "Hi Professor." She said in her breathy voice.

He turned and smiled at her as he placed the cage down. "Ginger what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep and I was afraid of waking Mary Ann…but then I saw this beautiful moon out and I thought what a perfect night for romance." She purred at him placing her hand around his neck.

"I don't want to doubt you Ginger but uh could there be another reason you're here?"

"What other reason could there possibly be?" She said pressing herself closer. "Isn't it enough that I'm here…and you're here." Her lips inched closer to his.

"You are beautiful." He said pulling her in and kissing her lips. Ginger wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her up carrying her over to bed and laid her down.

Clothes were tossed on the floor as the held one another tight. Ginger raked her fingers though his hair and then clutched his shoulder while he kissed her lips then neck. "I love you darling…" She whispered to him.

The heat seemed to increased in the hut and things started to get more steamy. The Professor held her close as possible to him wanting to lavish all the love in the world upon his beloved wife. She deserved it. Every ounce of affection she would receive from him. He loved her and would keep loving her for the rest of his life and even after. When their time on Earth came to a close, he was convinced beyond a doubt he would forever be with Ginger in Heaven. He told her this and she also believed it.

The redhead happily rested against her husband feeling happy. She wondered if they did actually create a baby. How wonderful would that be! If not well she certainly doesn't mind trying again. Her arm went around him and she snuggled closer. This man was hers. Not anyone else's. If anyone tried to claim him from her they would be sorry. That stupid Evelyn was going to be sorry alright. Enough was enough. That woman was going to learn not to mess with Ginger Hinkley. She was going to speak with Tony when they returned and that pitiful woman was not going to know what hit her. She wanted a fight. She got one. And this was one fight that Ginger had no intention of losing. Evelyn was going to go down hard. After that no one in their right mind would dare dream of trying to rip her darling Roy from her.

Ginger lifted her head kissing her husband's lips. He responded to her kiss and then broke away gazing at her. "Once not enough for you my love?" He asked.

"Darling we need to make sure we conceived…." She grinned climbing on top of him. "Don't you want to be sure…"

"Naturally." He said pulling her to him and they were then engaged in a deep passion filled kiss.

Later on when Ginger was asleep the Professor laid awake holding her. He was glad they found the love letters and glad they had a way to squash Evelyn's ridiculous story. This will now be all behind them and they can go on with their lives. The Professor hated seeing Ginger so distraught. Well Evelyn wasn't going to get away with it. Not a chance. He would find out if she truly was behind the stories. If so she was going to be hit with the biggest lawsuit she had ever seen. Yes he would sue her for slander and defamation of character. That woman will be sorry she tried to mess with his beloved Ginger. Once they got back, he was going to call that attorney Mr. Dunmore recommended and see what could be done. One way or another Ms. Winters was going to be very sorry.


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N In my Eternal Flame story I wrote a sister for the Professor whose name is Valerie. I brought her back for this story. I changed her last time from the previous story as I realized I gave Evelyn that last name.  
Enjoy this chapter!  
_**

* * *

Valerie Whitfield packed up her cello as the orchestra rehearsal came to a close. The numbers were coming along just beautifully. The concert was going to be a huge success she just knew it. Rene Dupont was an excellent conductor. The man was simply a wizard at whipping a group of musicians into shape to present breath taking music. All of her life Valerie had been fond of music. She decided to take up the cello at a young age and she stuck with it ever since. Granted there was not a whole lot of money made performing in an orchestra so she spent her time restoring paintings in a art museum back in New York where she lived with her husband Peter and their two daughters Shannon and Grace. Currently however they were residing in London as Valerie's orchestra was invited to perform in a charity event. The girls were thrilled to see London and get a glimpse of Buckingham Palace and possibly the queen herself. Peter believed it was a great opportunity for his talented wife. He always believed her to be a magician with a cello.

Fortunately for him he owned his own business so he could take as much time as he could to support Valerie when she traveled. His partner was trustworthy and he knew the company was in good hands. Besides he thought it was wonderful they could take their daughters overseas to experience another country. And yes he himself had always wished to visit London. His father told him about it and he had always wanted to visit. It was a win for everyone.

The blonde pushed her hair back away from her face made her way down the stage. She was glad rehearsal didn't run too late as she promised the girls she would take them shopping. Peter had a friend who had moved to London a few months ago and he was showing him around. The friend's wife Robin, was watching the girls for her while she had been at rehearsal. Valerie stepped out of the music hall and began her walk back to the hotel. Luckily it was only a few blocks away so she didn't have far to go plus she enjoyed the peaceful time to think.

Her mind went to her brother in California. She had been meaning to call him but was so busy with everything else she hadn't the time. She wanted to talk to him about coming out to visit. The girls were dying to see their Aunt Ginger and yes of course their Uncle Roy. Valerie smiled thinking how her daughters just loved that redhead. She was their favorite actress and they of course had her latest album which Ginger had sent to them and autographed. They already knew every word to every song. To Shannon and Grace, Ginger was the coolest ever. Of course they still loved their mother but Ginger was a movie star! Valerie didn't really mind as she too adored Ginger. She was such a doll and the blonde had to admit she loved her movies just as much as the girls did. And she too probably knew all the words to the songs on the album although the girls did not really appreciate her singing as much as they did Ginger's and frequently told her as much.

It wasn't just Ginger's talent though. Valerie thought the movie star a sweet person. She could see how much she genuinely loved her younger brother Roy. She will never forget the day of Ginger and Roy's wedding. Ginger looked so beautiful and she had a big smile on her face. Never had Valerie seen anyone look as happy as Ginger did. Her brother looked like he was in Heaven. And that kiss! Boy she had no idea her ever so serious brother was ever like that. She surmised Ginger must have brought that out in him. Well Valerie was happy for him. He should have a good woman like Ginger. As much as she hated thinking her brother was lost to her forever, she was sort of glad he ended up on that island with the redheaded movie star. It was divine intervention Valerie had told Peter. God brought Ginger to her brother.

Valerie approached the hotel they were staying at and headed inside. She saw a group of women sitting on a sofa in the lobby discussing something in a newspaper. Normally she wouldn't think much of that except she thought she heard Ginger's name mentioned. Curious, Valerie looked around to see if someone had left a paper out and she did find one sitting on a chair. She picked it up and gasped. What was all this! Ginger writing love letters to that Skipper? That had to be a lie! Just had to be! There was no way…Valerie folded up the paper and headed to the elevator. Something had to be wrong. Someone got their story mixed up. She glanced at the paper again and was in disbelief. The cello player was aware of vicious Hollywood gossip being spread. She was livid at the rumors about Erika Tiffany Smith. It infuriated her that people spoke such lies about her brother. Thankfully that all went away but now this was starting. It didn't make any sense to her. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. She stepped out and walked down the corridor to the room. She got out her key and unlocked it. Walking inside she found her daughters who appeared to be distraught. The blonde haired one named Grace who resembled her so much spoke up. "People are saying mean things about Aunt Ginger and Uncle Roy." She said with anger in her 12 year old voice.

Shannon, who had dark hair like her father and looked just like him, also spoke. "They are telling lies about them!" She said matching the anger of her one year older sister. "Aunt Ginger wouldn't write love letters to anyone but Uncle Roy!" She declared.

Robin spoke. "They saw the article in the paper today." She said. "They were quite shocked."

Valerie sighed. "Yes I was too. And I know you are right girls. I don't believe it myself. I'm sure there is some explanation behind this story. We just need to call Aunt Ginger and…"

"We tried." Grace explained. "But she's not home. Uncle Roy is not at his office either. The nice secretary said that Uncle Roy is on vacation. He won't be back for two weeks."

"I see." Valerie said. "There has to be a way to get a hold of them. I do hate to bother them if they are on vacation….Wait Roy did give me the number of Ginger's agent once. I think I still have it." She dug into her purse to locate the scrap of paper. She was able to find it and she picked up the phone and dialed. She asked operator to connect her and waited.

"Hello Tony Silver's Office." A female voice greeted.

"Hello this is Valerie Whitfield. Ginger Hinkley's sister in law. I wanted to speak with Mr. Silver please."

"One moment Mrs. Whitfield."

A minute later the line picked up. "Tony Silver here."

"Hello Tony this is Valerie. Roy's sister."

"Oh yes hello how are you?" He smiled.

"I'm okay. I'm here in London and well I read this article and I'm just bewildered. It said about Ginger writing love letters to that Skipper." She said. "I know this can't possibly be true."

"It's not." Tony said. "It's a long story. I think it would be best to hear it from your brother himself. I can give you the jist of what is going on. A superior at your brother's office is making trouble for him. She is having false rumors spread about Ginger. The love letters were written but they were to Roy. Ginger believed she left them on the island and they went there to retrieve them. I haven't heard back from her yet. I am doing what I can to crush this. Ginger and Roy are vacationing right now in Hawaii. They are taking a day to go to the island in search of the letters but will still be in Hawaii for two weeks. I did have a story run about how they are having a romantic getaway and it did seem to quite things down."

"I see. I don't understand though why this superior is making trouble." Valerie said. "Why would she do that?"

"I think it would be best to speak with Roy." Tony advised. "To be honest Ginger did not go into great detail with me. I just know that it's all a load of bull and I'm trying my best to get rid of this story."

"I understand. Well thank you Tony. I appreciate it. I'd hate to interrupt them while they are on vacation. I suppose I can wait till they get back. I'm in London myself. If you do speak to them, can you please let them know I will be in touch as soon as I get back to the states? Thanks Tony. Take care. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Well what did he say?" asked Grace.

"Someone is just looking to make trouble." Valerie explained. "He didn't know the whole story and we will just have to wait for Uncle Roy and Aunt Ginger to return. They are vacationing in Hawaii. I don't want to bother them now. What he did tell me is that of course Ginger did not write any love letters to that Skipper. She did write letters to your uncle."

"Whoever said otherwise is just stupid." Shannon said with a frown. "I know Aunt Ginger loves Uncle Roy. She's always kissing him."

Valerie laughed. "Yes that is true. She loves him a great deal. We all know that. This person will not get away with what they are doing. Right now we just have to ignore it. So why don't you girls go get ready and well forget this nonsense and do some shopping."

"Okay." They said as they hurried to their bedrooms.

Valerie turned to Robin. " Thank you for watching them."

"My pleasure." She said. "I'm sorry they had to see that trash in the paper. I'm sure it will all go away."

"I hope so. I just wish I knew what this was all about." She said. "I don't get why someone would go through all this trouble to destroy my brother's marriage."

 **Island**

Gilligan lay awake in his hammock thinking about the day's events. He noticed that Skipper really wasn't sleeping as well. "Hey Skipper." He said.

"Yeah Gilligan."

"What do you think of Diana?" He asked of his buddy.

"Oh I think she's a nice lady. Very charming." The sea captain replied.

"Do you like her?" Gilligan asked.

Skipper sighed. "Yes I do Gilligan. She is quite a woman. I like her very much."

"You going to go out with her?"

"Well we did talk about that. When we get back to Hawaii she wanted to go out to this nightclub." He answered.

"That sounds nice." Gilligan said. "I bet you'll have a good time. She seems like a fun lady."

"She is. I actually spent a little time with her before we set sail for the island. I didn't know it was her though. I met her at this outdoor bar and we struck up a conversation. Played a game of pool. It was fun. I enjoyed myself a lot." Skipper said.

"I hope it works out for you Skipper." Gilligan stated.

"I do too. Say what are you going do about Mary Ann?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Gilligan she's going to school in San Diego and you are going to be working with me in Hawaii. I thought perhaps you would want to leave to go be with her." Skipper stated.

Gilligan shook his head. "I can't. I mean I thought about living out there with her but I like working for you Skipper. I mean it. I like going out on the tours and meeting different people. It's fun. And I like being out on the sea."

"I understand that Gilligan and I appreciate your loyalty I always have but maybe it's time you were on your own. Maybe you should go live in San Diego and be with Mary Ann. You could get a swell job out there. I could help you find something." Skipper said. "I think you should think about that."

"I have Skipper really I have." Gilligan said. "I just don't know if I'm actually ready to do that. I do love Mary Ann. But I don't know if I'm ready to pack up and leave everything just yet."

"I see." The sea captain said. "Well Gilligan why then don't you try having a long distance relationship?"

"Long distance relationship?"

"Sure. I'm sure Mary Ann will understand. You are not ready to make that move yet. It's going to take a bit of time before you are. No one says you have to jump into something you aren't ready for."

"I know Skipper. I just don't want to mess this up. I want to do the right thing. And right now the right thing is not moving too fast with Mary Ann. But then maybe it wouldn't be too fast. I don't know Skipper it's confusing." He sighed.

"I understand little buddy I do." Skipper assured. "On one hand you are not quite ready to make that big of a commitment just yet on the other hand you don't want to feel like you will lose Mary Ann. I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about. Mary Ann loves you and I think she will be fine with whatever decision you make. She' not going to pressure you. I'm sure she doesn't want to rush anything either."

"I'm sure you are right Skipper. I just wish I knew what to do." He said.

 **Girls Hut**

Mary Ann was restless. She could not get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. There was just too much on her mind. It had nothing to do with the gossip going around. It had to do with Gilligan. She loved him but there was that burning question. Now what? He lived in Hawaii. She was going to start school in San Diego. She was convinced he wasn't going to want to leave the Skipper and she didn't blame him. He loved his job. However she couldn't give up school. It was true she had considered a school in Hawaii sort of. She applied just to see if she could get in and low and behold she did. But she settled upon San Diego. Well not really settled. She really did like the school. When the Professor showed her around she was really impressed. Her heart was set on that school. Mary Ann did not want to be apart from Gilligan. But what choice did she have? It was all just so mind boggling to her. She had no idea what she was going to do.

Diana sat up and noticed her hutmate tossing and turning. "You okay?"

"No." Mary Ann sighed. "I'm not."

"Want to talk about it?" Diana asked.

"I don't know if you could help." The farm girl answered. "I should talk to Ginger but it's late and she's probably….occupied at the moment." She said tactfully.

"You can talk to me." The blonde said sitting up. "I would like to help if I could."

Mary Ann shook her head. "No it's okay. Really. I'll just talk to Ginger in the morning."

Diana climbed out of her bunk and approached the farm girl. "Come on. You can trust me. What's wrong?"

"Okay." The brunette said sitting up. "It's Gilligan. I…I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"He lives in Hawaii. He likes working for Skipper. I'm going to be going to school in San Diego."

"So?"

"So? I'm never going to see him. We are going to be apart and…."

"Mary Ann listen to me." Diana said kneeling down. "I know it won't be easy but it's not the end of the world. A long distance relationship is not that bad. You can talk to him on the phone whenever you want. You can go visit him. He can visit you. You were both together all the time on this island…maybe some time apart to actually miss one another would bring you closer. I know it sounds crazy but maybe it would help you see if you truly want more."

"More? You mean like marriage?" Mary Ann asked.

"Perhaps. Or maybe him moving to San Diego or you moving to Hawaii. You don't have to make any decisions right now. Take your time." Diana advised. "It may do you some good."

"I guess so." Mary Ann sighed. "I suppose I will be busy with school and everything so it won't be all that bad. Perhaps you are right. Maybe we should just let things the way they are now. I'm not quite ready to be married yet. I don't think Gilligan is either. But I do love him and I know I will hate being away from him."

"I know. Like I said just think about it. You do what you think it s best."

"I will. Thanks Diana."

"You are welcome. Good night now." She said before heading to her bunk.

 **Professor Hut (Later that night)**

The Professor awoke to find his wife sitting up next to him reading the book he had written. She appeared to be deeply engrossed in it. He lifted himself up and placed a kiss on her temple. Ginger looked over and smiled. "Hello darling." She said. "This book is quite good. I can't put it down. I was only going to read a few chapters but it's so intriguing."

"I'm glad you like it." He said yawning a bit. "At least I know one person does."

Ginger turned her head towards him. "Roy everyone is going to love this book. It's amazing. And darling." She grinned moving closer. "I really liked that page in Chapter 32." She said kissing his lips. "Where David finds Scarlett in the shower…and things get steamy…" She whispered in his ear. "I think we should do that…"

"My love we did do that." He said pulling her into his arms. "Where do you think I got the inspiration for that scene?"

"I'm glad to have inspired you." She said pressing her lips to his and kissing him hard. The book fell off the bed as they wrapped each other up tightly in their arms.

Ginger had then fallen back asleep as the Professor held her. He thought about what she said about his book. Everyone would love it. He had a feeling she wasn't just saying that. She meant it. He did pour everything into it. At first he had not intended to write such a book but he couldn't help but be inspired by his beautiful wife. He needed to tell the world her story kind of. Not everything exactly matched her life but it was close. He had not been sure if he really wanted to publish it at first. After all he really wrote it for Ginger but perhaps he should. If it was as good as Ginger said maybe someone would be interested. Diana was a writer and maybe he could give his book to her to give to her publisher. It was worth a shot.

Then maybe some Hollywood studio will pick up his book and want to turn it into a movie and Ginger could star…Okay he definitely hung around Ginger too long. He was starting to think like her now. Well so what. Ginger would be perfect for the role of Scarlett. After all she is who he pictured when he wrote it. As far as he was concerned no one else could ever fit the role. First thing was first though. He needed to see if the publisher would even be interested. Wouldn't that be something? His book would be out and then Ginger's romance novel…He was curious about her book. She hadn't showed it to him yet as it was not finished. He knew it would be great. She was a terrific story teller. Putting this out of his mind, he settled back down into the bed and closed his eyes.

 **California**

Evelyn was in a fit. Erika Tiffany Smith did not wish to purchase the company. This threw a real wrench in her plans. She had to figure out a way to get her back into the Skipper's life but how. Donald once again offered to give the company to her but she turned him down. It wasn't going to do her any good if she couldn't use it to her advantage. Just what was she doing to do now? Her mind was spinning then something came to her. Maybe Ms. Smith would consider a partnership. She could be a co-owner. Have a stake in the company. Just enough to be important and get in the eye line of Skipper. Perfect. She would meet with herself and do whatever it took to get her on board.


	33. Chapter 33

Valerie paced the floor of the living room area of the hotel suite. She knew Grace and Shannon would take at least forty five minutes before they were ready to go shopping. With deciding on the perfect outfit to having the best hair, it would be awhile. She could not get that story out about the love letters out of her mind. The cello player simply could not understand why anyone would spread lies about Ginger writing love letters to that sea captain. It just made no sense. She had only known the movie star for a little over two years but she could see in that short period of time that the redhead was deeply in love with Roy. She heard the interviews that Ginger gave praising the academic up and down. Proclaiming him to be so brave and heroic. Privately Roy told his older sister that the stories were embellished but Valerie thought it was sweet. It showed her just how much Ginger adored him. For anyone to think otherwise was just absurd! Completely absurd! Not a chance it couldn't be so.

She just could not grasp why this was going on. Some superior at Roy's work has it out for Ginger so she pulls this stunt? And did people actually believe it? They couldn't actually believe Ginger would dream of choosing Skipper over Roy? Did they not see them together? Were they blind to the way she looked at him? It angered her. Was this superior trying to drive a wedge between her brother and his wife? Was she possibility after him? So she spreads lies saying that Ginger secretly wrote letters to the sea captain. How ridiculous can one be? Ginger told her stories about the island. How Roy once announced in front of everyone how the movie star did not look like she had a deficiency of anything. Oh how Valerie wished she could have witnessed that! Just like she wished she could have seen that silent movie with the famous kiss. When she saw Ginger reenact it on TV she laughed. Poor little brother didn't know what hit him! The way he got all flustered and stammering afterwards was quite comical to Valerie. If only she could have seen the original one. What a hoot that had to have been! The movie star also relayed the story about Duke. Ginger honestly told Valerie she had no idea why she was intrigued by this surfer. She could only surmise that it was just about there being a new man on the island and she for some reason was fascinated. However that changed fast. He tried chasing her through the jungle as he wished to get something from her that Ginger was not about to give up. Roy to the rescue!  
He pretends to be her boyfriend and goodbye Duke. Valerie imagined her brother was probably thrilled to have been cast in the role.

There was their wedding day. Ginger looking so beautiful and radiant. The woman glowed as she stood there at the altar with Roy. The smile on her face was amazing. Valerie was happy on her own wedding day but she was pretty certain that it didn't match Ginger. The reception with the dancing. Ginger wishing to dance with her new husband as many times as she wished to. The way she looked in his arms. The woman was in Heaven. That expression was missing when she danced with the other male castaways. Ginger smiled when she danced with Gilligan and he told her he was happy for her. She was pleased when Mr. Howell said she looked beautiful and wished her all the happiness in the world. Ginger was flattered when Skipper said she made a lovely bride and hoped she had many happy years with Roy. But that look. That look when she was with Roy. It wasn't there. She saw the pictures from the wedding and she noted the difference in Ginger's expression. She smiled brightly in every picture of course. But in the pictures where she was with Roy, it was just different. Valerie couldn't explain it but she could see it. Peter told her she was crazy. He did not see this difference but the blonde could. And it made her happy to know that Ginger was truly deeply in love with Roy. Yes she had her doubts at first, she could not help it. She knew all too well about how some women acted with her brother. Some where just flat out mean and cruel. But Ginger wasn't them. Valerie thought she was the best thing that ever came into her brother's life.

And someone wanted to take her away from him? Oh hell no! She was not going to let that happen! Not a chance! No one takes Ginger from Roy! No one! Perhaps it was lucky that she wasn't stranded with her younger brother on the island. She would have known from the beginning that he was smitten with Ginger and if she saw the sea captain looking at the redhead, boy would he have been sorry! She couldn't help it. She was protective of him. She always had been. He was just as protective of her. So was their older brother. Matthew Hinkley. Speaking of Matthew, she should give him a call. Maybe he had some information. He was also in London on business. She had hoped to see him before they left but his schedule was busy. He was a well respected corporate attorney and the company he was currently representing was in a bit of jam. She hoped she could speak with him. Valerie rushed to the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"Matthew hi it's me Val."

"Hey sis!" The dark haired lawyer greeted. "How are you? I'm sorry I couldn't see you, Peter and the girls. So busy here."

"I know." She said. "I understand. However I have another reason for calling. Have you seen the paper? There is a story about Ginger that is completely false."

Matthew sighed. "Yes I did see that and you are correct is it a load of bull. I didn't get a chance to speak with Roy. Have you?"

"No he is on vacation in Hawaii with Ginger. I just found out about this now. I was able to speak with Ginger's agent. He didn't give me much details but he did let me know some superior at Roy's work is behind this." Valerie explained. "I suppose she has it out for Ginger for some reason. I don't know why. He told me that I should speak with Roy and Ginger about it. He actually didn't know that much himself. He is too busy trying to squash all of it."

"I see." Matthew said. "Well I suppose there is not much we can do until Roy and Ginger get back. So do you know how long they are going to be in Hawaii?"

"Two weeks." Valerie answered. "I am glad actually. I know Roy has been working too hard and I know that Ginger has been as busy as ever. The girls were disappointed we weren't there when she was in New York. They are dying to see her again. You know how much they love her."

"I do." He said. "I think she's quite a gal myself. We are just going to have to sit tight then until they get back. Say can you give me the number for her agent? I would like to talk to him myself."

"Sure thing." Valerie said. She gave him the number and then told him she would see him soon before hanging up. This was a mystery and she really wished she had answers.

 **Matthew's Office**

The attorney placed the receiver down on the phone and thought about the conversation with his baby sister. Lies being printed about their sister in law. Someone at their younger brother's office having it in for Ginger apparently. It didn't make sense. Why would this superior go this far? His lawyer mind went to work trying to piece it together. Unfortunately he needed more information before he could draw any conclusions.

He turned in his chair and looked out at the view. Ginger was a special lady. He liked her a lot. She was feisty and fiery and very talented. He too enjoyed her album and the way she sang. And he also thought her movies were entertaining. That rain dancer movie was enjoyable. He normally didn't go for those films but when it was re-released as to reboot Ginger into the world of Hollywood, he had to go see it. He was pleasantly surprised to see what a fun story it was. Ginger was just amazing. It was then that he had to see her other movie that was also re-released in theaters. The Hula Girl and the Fullback. Another good flick. He appreciated her talent and how hard she worked. Ginger had introduced him to some of her actress friends. She was determined to find him a mate. He didn't bother arguing with her. Roy warned him it was pointless. To be honest he did have fun with going out with a few of them. There was one that he really did like. Her name was Megan Tanner. She had light strawberry blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She had been in the rain dancer movie with Ginger. Not a bad dancer herself he had to admit. Matthew had been a little hesitant at first as he was afraid of her being full of herself and her career and maybe a little airheaded but she wasn't any of those things. Megan was intelligent and came from a well to do family. She had gone to law school but the acting bug bit her. She had acted since she was a little girl however her parents urged her to try another path as it was not a guarantee. So she decided on law school. Megan did enjoy learning about the law and excelled but she couldn't fight her desire to be on the stage. It was hard telling her parents but they supported her decision and she never looked back.

As he thought of Megan, Matthew pondered if perhaps she could shed some more light on this story. She was currently in Paris working on a film. He wondered if he could get a hold of her. Right now she was probably in the middle of filming so he couldn't speak with her now. Perhaps he would be able to get a hold of her tomorrow. Until then there was not much he could do. He did wonder how this was affecting his younger brother. Most likely Roy was thinking of Ginger and not himself. He was just like that and Matthew didn't blame him. He would most likely do the same. The lawyer could not help but worry about his baby brother though. He and Valerie always looked out for him. Always. They were very close. Yes they had their siblings squalls and yes Valerie got mad as hell when he and Roy would pull a prank on her when they were kids but they still were close.

He knew that the idea of someone possibly taking away Ginger would kill his brother. Roy had not had that much luck with women in his life and some were just cold. Ginger was the first woman in a long time that he cared about. The only woman he loved in forever. If she was ever ripped away, there was no way the academic would survive. He would be crushed and there would be nothing anyone could do or say that would make a bit of difference. Matthew could only imagine the heartbreak Roy would feel if by some chance Ginger had rejected him. Is that what this superior was out to do? Crush his brother? Ruin his life? For what reason? And why drag that Skipper into it? Yes he knew from his brother that the naval captain had been star struck by Ginger but nothing was ever going to come of it. Ginger didn't want him and told him as much. Was this superior trying to make something happen? Why would they want to do that?

Matthew had met the Skipper when they all returned to the mainland. He found him to be a good man and he could not fathom him to want to be vicious and take Ginger away from Roy. He did not have the same feelings for the movie star as his brother did. Matthew had to wonder if this superior was looking to make the sea captain feel those things again and fulfill his dream of having the movie star? All at the expense of his brother. So his "dream" of the movie star didn't come into fruition. That is going to happen in life. Harsh as it may sound it's just the way it is. Get over it. Ginger was not going to be taken away from his brother. He was not about to let that happen. This person was not going to get away with this. Whatever he could do it was going to do it. His brother was not going to be miserable because some person had some sick agenda.

 **Island (Morning)**

Ginger sat up in bed as the sun was rising in the sky. She looked over at her husband who was still asleep beside her. Ginger leaned down kissing his ear causing him to stir and slowly open his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I had a pleasant dream about you." She grinned at him. "Want to hear it?"

Roy groaned. "Ginger must you have a pleasant dream about me every single night?"

"Yes." Ginger stated kissing him again. "I love you."

He gently pushed the frisky redhead away and sat up on the bed. "I know." He stated. "I love you too. I take it you are now going to inform me of the details of this dream you had."

Ginger pouted. "Not with that attitude." She said.

The Professor pulled her to him. "Forgive me my love. I did not mean to come off as crass. Please tell me of this pleasant dream you had."

She perked up. "I won an Academy Award for Best Actress and there was this big party thrown in my honor in this fancy hotel. You had whisked me away to this luxurious suite and there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. Rose petals on a big bed. You took me in your arms and said…"

"You are the most stunning woman in the world and I am forever grateful you belong to me." The Professor interrupted. "You then declared me to be more charming than any actor in Hollywood and would love me forever. It was then that you began tearing off my clothes and we had a very passionate night."

Ginger frowned at him. "How did you know?"

"You had several variations of that dream before my love." He said. "Sometimes it was a hotel, sometimes it was our own home, once it was in a pool house of a Hollywood producer."

"Oh." She said. "Well it was still romantic."

"Indeed." He said kissing the side of her head. "Perhaps someday it will come true."

"I would love that." She smiled. "I'm holding you to it."

"I don't doubt it." The Professor said.

Ginger wrapped him up tighter in his arms. "Maybe it will be for your book." She said. "Your book will be a smashing success and will be turned into a hit movie. Of course I will be cast as the lead and win the Oscar. I won't forget to thank you darling. I promise."

He kissed her once more. "That sounds wonderful my love but there is one condition."

"What's that?" She asked looking up at him.

"I get to be in it with you." He said.

"You want to star in a movie with me?" Ginger asked surprised.

"I don't want any actor getting his paws on you." He stated. "If anyone is doing a steamy love scene with you it's going to be me."

Ginger giggled. "Darling you are cute." She said. "You know I would love you to be my leading man. You should have been Marc Antony instead of Skipper when we did Cleopatra. You are way more charming and handsome you know. Why didn't you volunteer?"

"I was terrified of not living up to your expectations. I didn't want to disappoint you. However when you asked me to rehearse that scene from that play you were in, I couldn't pass that chance up. I had to prove that I could be of help to you. Unfortunately, my fears came true. I am sorry I was so clumsy." He said. "I wanted to do the scene flawlessly for you."

"Oh darling you were wonderful." She said. "I told you you were. I meant it. You didn't disappoint me. I was proud of you."

"You were?" He said.

"I was." She said honestly. "You really cared about helping me and you truly tried to give your best."

"I just wanted to make you happy." The Professor said. "That's all I ever wanted to do. Make you happy."

"You always made me happy. Always." Ginger assured kissing his lips. "The others didn't seem to care that much about whether or not something made me happy. Yes Gilligan the dear boy did not like when that Harold Hecuba was so mean to me but you would do absolutely anything for me if you thought it would make me happy."

"I like seeing you happy." Roy said. "You should always be that."

"So should you." Ginger stated. "I never want to disappoint you or make you unhappy either."

"That my beautiful redheaded angel would be impossible. You could never make me unhappy and never have you ever disappointed me. Not once." The Professor remarked. "I love you the way you are."

Ginger brought her lips to his and the kiss deepened more. She broke away and rested her head against his chest. "I love you the way you are darling. And I'm not going to let anyone rip you away. I am sorry about being a jealous ninny about that girl you were mentoring."

"No Ginger you were correct. I was getting the idea she was not interested in pursing knowledge of science as she was in me. She started to get too flirty and I felt it was getting a little too inappropriate. It was better that she went elsewhere." The academic said.

"I guess so but I shouldn't get so worked up. I know that you would never betray me. I just can't stand someone drooling over you. It bugs me. I don't want it to but it bothers me." Ginger sighed. "That would be why I was so glad that you said you had zero romantic interest in Mary Ann. I was afraid that perhaps you would…I just don't want anyone to take you from me."

"That is not going to happen." The Professor said firmly. "You know that. It didn't work with the Erika Tiffany rumor. That was pretty brutal and we did have a fight or two about it. The tabloids had a field day saying that we had separated."

"Yeah I remember that." Ginger said with a frown. "I would never separate from you. I vowed for better or for worse. It says in the Bible about what God has brought together let no man separate. Well no one is separating us. Even if we did have some big problem to deal with, I wouldn't add fuel to the fire by separating from you."

"You mentioned that to me during that whole fiasco." Roy said holding her. "You told me that no matter what we would work out any problems we encountered. You would never give anyone the satisfaction of thinking their rumors were true when they clearly weren't. If we were ever to separate, it would only add to the false story and make people think it there was truth to it."

Ginger nodded. "That's right. Those Erika rumors may have caused some strain on our marriage at times but we handled it. It was hard but I was not about to let you go. I will never let you go."

The Professor smiled. "I will never let you go either. I wouldn't agree to any type of separation and neither would you. We are sticking together. No matter what they say about us in Hollywood. It will always be me and you."

Ginger cuddled closer "That's right. You and me forever. Everyone else can go fly a kite. Those women who came to your office trying to get with you, failed miserably. And those actors who got a little too friendly with me, didn't do any better."

"No they didn't." The Professor agreed. "And they never will. Ginger I know we said we wouldn't talk about that story but I wanted to tell you something. I know that Ms. Winters is not going away quietly. I was thinking of bringing a lawsuit against her provided we can prove she was behind the story."

"Lawsuit?" Ginger asked.

"Yes. Sue her for trying to assassinate your character. She tried to libel you and that's not right. I am going to talk with that attorney Mr. Dunmore suggested to me. We need to take action and I think this would be a good way to do it." Roy stated.

Ginger thought about it. Bring a lawsuit against Evelyn. Could they? "Darling you really think we could do that?"

"I think it could be possible. Worth looking into. I'm not going to stand for her doing this and anyone else who thinks of trying to slander you will think again." He said. "We need to take a tough stance."

"Okay darling." Ginger said. "If you think it would be best. We should do it. It would serve that no good wench right. She should get everything that is coming to her." The movie star didn't tell her husband but she was going to talk to Tony to see what dirt he could dig up. Maybe there could be something to use against her. Ms. Winters was going down and she would be sorry she messed with Ginger Hinkley.


	34. Chapter 34

"Such a beautiful day." Ginger smiled as she walked along the jungle with the Professor. "It was always so beautiful here." She sighed. "Sometimes I miss it."

"I know what you mean." The Professor said nodding his head. "It was rather peaceful at times. Knowing you had all the time in the world. No hustle and bustle. Just could relax and enjoy the sunshine."

Ginger grinned at her husband. "Darling you rarely ever relaxed and enjoyed anything. You were always busy rushing off to go explore some cave or the other side of the island. Would be locked in your lab creating something you thought would help us get rescued."

"Not always." He stated. "There were a few times I would just go off to be myself and think. Just gaze out at the ocean and let my mind wander."

"And just where did it wander to?" Ginger asked with her green eyes sparkling.

"To you naturally." The Professor replied pausing to kiss her lips. "You my beautiful redheaded starlet always managed to enter my mind."

"And?" Ginger pressed." Just what did your mind think of me?"

"Your natural beauty for one thing." He answered pulling her into his arms. "It always amazed me just how beautiful you are. How mystifying your lovely green eyes are. I never before had known anyone quite as stunning as you. Then I would think about when you would put on a show for us. How you would lift our spirits by entertaining us with your incredible angelic voice. Somehow someway you always drew me in. Whenever you would perform I felt like I was being put under a spell. And I would always secretly hope that the song you were singing was directed towards me. Like you were trying to convey to me that you loved me."

"What else?" Ginger asked inching closer.

"I would recall the times when I would see you just sitting there in the bamboo lounge chair without a care in the world listening to the Hollywood report. The look in your eyes was so intriguing. I could see how much you wished to be back there. And there were a few instances where I would happen to be walking along a path in the jungle and you would be there hanging the laundry on a vine and I thought you were by far the most enchanting being I had ever come across." The Professor kissed her lips once more before continuing on. "You were just hanging laundry and you were so intoxicating. I can't explain it but it's true. I would also witness how you were with Mary Ann. How you looked after her as if she was your baby sister. Giving her advice about one thing or another. I recall overhearing you giving her beauty tips in hopes that she could capture the attention of one Gilligan."

Ginger giggled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Go on…."

"I would imagine that one day I would get the courage to tell you how in love with you I was. And you would be so happy and declare you loved me too. Every day I told myself this would be the day I would finally tell you and each time I lost my nerve." He sighed. "I just could not stand the thought of you saying that you were flattered but you didn't feel the same way I did. It would be too painful to bear."

"But then you finally got the nerve." Ginger smiled.

"Yes. I knew that I couldn't keep it in any longer. I was going to drive myself mad if I didn't come clean with how I felt about you. So I gathered my courage and forced myself to tell you I wished to speak with you that night at the lagoon." He said pulling her in closer his hand caressing her red silky locks. "I was so nervous I thought I was going to lose my nerve but somehow I managed to get the words out. When you then smiled and told me you loved me…I don't think I was ever that happy before in my life." The Professor kissed the top of her head. "I felt like I was the luckiest man alive."

Ginger snuggled closer in his arms. "I felt like the luckiest woman alive. I still do. I have a wonderful man who loves me and would do anything for me. I was used to louses and no good bums. You then entered my life and it all changed. I love you Roy."

"I love you my beautiful Ginger. And I am looking forward to us having a family." He said. "I cannot think of a better mother for my children than you."

"I want a son who looks just like you." Ginger sighed. "Wouldn't that be wonderful? He could grow up to be the next leading man in Hollywood." She said with a far off expression on her face. "All the women would adore him. He would be the most sought after actor in town."

Roy smiled at his wife's description. "Naturally he would inherit your incredible talent and would win the Oscar every year." He said. "What would we name this superstar son of ours? How about Sigmund Eugene?"

Ginger looked up at him. "Sigmund Eugene? That sounds like a name of a scientist not a leading man in Hollywood."

"Well what if he decides he would rather enter the field of science?" The Professor pointed out. "It would be a fitting name."

"I suppose it would but I don't want to name our son that. I want something romantic sounding. Something that would make a woman swoon." She explained. "You know like when a girl hears the name Rock Hudson."

"Well what do you suggest?" He asked.

"I don't know maybe something like…Joseph Hinkley or maybe…

"I have an idea." Roy interjected. "Why don't we name him after your father? Joshua."

"Joshua. I like it." Ginger said. "Joshua Roy Hinkley. Joshua Hinkley. That's perfect darling." She kissed him. "Joshua Hinkley it is."

"And if we have another son can we name him Sigmund Eugene?" The Professor asked. "It would mean a great deal to me. My great grandfather's name was Sigmund. And his father's name was Eugene. Both had brilliant scientific minds."

Ginger smiled. "I know darling. And I bet they were both great men. I'll take it into consideration. First let's have Joshua and then will discuss naming other children. I suppose that name wouldn't be so bad. It almost sounds like the name of a distinguished Hollywood director. Maybe he would grow up to be one. Can you imagine? Our son being a famous movie star and our other son being a world renowned Hollywood director?"

The Professor shook his head. "All of our children are going to be in Hollywood aren't they?"

"Maybe." Ginger grinned. "I suppose I could allow at least one of them to follow in your brilliant footsteps."

"You are so thoughtful my love." He said kissing her.

They continued their walk and the Professor then thought of something. "Ginger what if we have a daughter? What name would we give her?"

"Gee I don't know." She replied. "What would be a good name for a Hollywood actress? How about something unique like Jade. And give her my mother's name Kimberly. Jade Kimberly Hinkley. Jade Hinkley."

"I like it very much." The Professor said. "It is a very Hollywood sounding name I must say. I would also like this name. Isabella Sandra Hinkley. The Sandra part of course being for my mother."

"It's beautiful darling." Ginger said. "I love it."

"Now all we need to do my love is conceive a child." He said holding her tight.

"Oh darling I don't think that is a problem. I think we possibly accomplished that feat last night." She purred at him. "You were quite wonderful darling." She said fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

"You were of course quite wonderful yourself my love." He said kissing her again. "Of course if we were not successful, I have no qualms about attempting again."

Ginger giggled. "You are too good to me darling." She said. "I love you." She brought her lips to his again and they held each other in the warm sunshine.

 **California**

It wasn't easy but it was done. Erika Tiffany Smith was on board. She agreed to partner with Evelyn in the publishing company. It took a lot of persuading and a lot of kissing up but it was done. Now all she had to do was get Ms. Smith back in the sea captain's sights. And she knew just how to do that. Diana's book was set to be published soon and what better way to celebrate then with an elaborate party! Naturally of course Diana would bring Skipper as her date but once he got his eyes locked on Ms. Smith….everything would take care of itself. He would be smitten and charmed by the socialite once more and Diana would be left in the dust. That would take care of that obstacle. Then all she had to do was get Ginger to be jealous that the sea captain's eyes were no longer on her. Shouldn't be too hard. That woman is the type that must have every man adore her. Once she gets jealous, then dear Roy will get quite peeved with her. The fights will start…he will accuse her of secretly longing for the sea captain. The sea captain will of course be jubilant that the movie star wanted him and then he would forget Ms Tiffany Smith and go to Ginger. And then Roy would be hers for the taking! Evelyn relished in her plot. It was perfect. What happened with the sea captain and the movie star she did not care. What mattered was getting Roy out of her clutches and into her bed. How she couldn't wait! It was just so delicious!

Sure maybe Ginger would be left heartbroken after she got bored with the sea captain and found Roy moved on but that was not her problem. Yes perhaps Skipper would be crushed to find out his dream of ending up happily ever after with the redhead was not to be but that was not of her concern. What was her concern was getting Roy Hinkley into her web. And she was going to make sure it would happen. As for her own husband Donald, she would simply tell him that they couldn't be any longer and she would make a nice settlement and on his way he would be. She had no feelings about what happened to him. Her goal was Roy.

He was a tough one that was for sure. Those women she had hired and encouraged to go after him failed miserably. Especially that young blonde thing who he was to mentor. Evelyn thought for sure Roy would crack but he just sent her on her way to another mentorship. It infuriated Evelyn so much. Nothing could lure him away from that no good tramp Ginger! Well she was going to do it. She would lure him away alright. No man was going to resist her and he would be no exception. Once she had him, he was never going to want to leave. He would be at her beck and call. Do whatever it was she asked of him. She cherished the idea of having him when she desired. But first thing was first. She had to get the wheels in motion to end this budding romance that was possibly happening between Diana and Skipper. That could not stand. She could leave nothing in the way of her goal of Roy Hinkley.

 **Island**

Mary Ann thought of her conversation with Diana last night. She made some good points. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad having a long distance relationship with Gilligan. She was going to be pretty busy with school. It was possible that she wouldn't have much time to spend with him. And he was pretty busy right now working for Skipper. But at the same time, she did not like the idea of not seeing him. She wanted to be near him. If she got invited to some party in college, she would like to bring Gilligan as her date. Or have a date with Gilligan on a Friday or Saturday night. It was all so confusing. On the one hand she was going back to school which is something she really wished to do. On the other hand, she was going to miss her sweet Gilligan like crazy. Not being able to be near him. Not having his arms around her and kissing her. That would be torture! What was she going to do? What could she do? She was not about to forgo school. But Gilligan. She couldn't give up Gilligan for anything. It was just then a shadow came over her and she looked up seeing that very sailorman standing behind her. "Hi Gilligan." She said.

"Hey Mary Ann. Are you okay? You seemed quiet at breakfast earlier."

"I just have a lot on my mind. School and…well you. Gilligan I love you. I do. But I also want to go back to school. I have wanted that for a long time and I'm looking forward to it. But I also want to be with you. I just don't know what to do about it." She sighed. "It doesn't seem I can have both. I feel like it's one or the other."

"Mary Ann." Gilligan said. "I love you too. I want to be with you too but I don't want you to give up going back to school because of me. You deserve a chance to make something of yourself. School will help you accomplish that. I want you to go to school. You need to think of your future."

"I know that Gilligan but I want you to be a part of that future. I know that I will be miserable not being able to see you whenever I want. I won't want to go to any party I'm invited to without you. I love you and I wish you could be a part of my life in San Diego. But I know that's not possible now. You have your life in Hawaii with Skipper. You love working for him. He's your buddy and I can't ask you to give that up." She said. "I would never ask you to do that. I would feel terrible."

"Mary Ann you know I am going coming to California to help you get settled in. Maybe I could stay for a little while." He suggested. "I bet Skipper wouldn't mind. And you know I was thinking…Skipper had told me before he thought about possibly starting up another business in California. Have two boats. One that took people on tours in Hawaii and one that took people on tours in California. Skipper could get someone to take over the Hawaii tours and we could run the ones in California."

Mary Ann's face brightened. "You really think he would?" She asked.

"It's possible. We could ask him and see what he thinks. Our business really took off in Hawaii and we are as popular as ever. I bet we would be a hit in California too. Skipper has a bunch of old Navy buddies. I'm sure he could trust one of them to take over in Hawaii." Gilligan said.

Mary Ann smiled. "Oh Gilligan you are the best!" She threw her arms around him kissing his lips. She then let go. "Come on. Let's go ask Skipper and see what he says."

The two young castaways rushed off to go locate the sea captain. They found him aboard the Minnow checking things over before they set sail back. "Skipper! Skipper!" Gilligan called out. "Skipper!"

"What is it Gilligan?" The sea captain asking looking up from his work. "I want to make sure the boat is ready to go."

"I know Skipper but Mary Ann and I want to ask you something. It's real important."

Skipper sighed and climbed down from the Minnow. "Okay. What is it?" He asked.

"Skipper you told me awhile back that you wanted to expand our business. Open up a tour in California. I think you should. It would give me a chance to be with Mary Ann. Please Skipper can we open up that business in California?" Gilligan asked.

The sea captain sighed. "Gilligan I told you before it was just an idea. I'm not sure that…"

"It will be a good idea. Honest it would Skipper." Gilligan pressed. "You know how popular our tours have gotten in Hawaii. I bet we would do great in California. You could easily find one of your Navy buddies to take over."

"Well Gilligan." Skipper said. "I suppose that would be true. I will give it some thought. If I think it's possible, then yes I will expand our business and open up tours in California."

Mary Ann grinned. "Okay thank you Skipper!" She said standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek. "Thank you! It means so much to me! I want to be with Gilligan and well this seemed like the best way. I was hoping you would agree."

Skipper smiled. "I will definitely give it some careful thought. It might take some time but perhaps it can be pulled off. I know how much you both wish to be together. I know that Gilligan enjoys working with me and even though he gives me a headache I would miss working with him. I will talk to my old pals in the Navy and see what can be done."

"Thanks Skipper!" Gilligan said. "It will work out. You'll see! And besides you would get to be near Diana and…oh wait…we promised the Howells we would help them…"

"Don't you worry about that Gilligan. It will be awhile before they get this island into shape and maybe we can just work for them during the time when Mary Ann has off from school and she could join us."

"Oh I would like that!" Mary Ann said. "I would love to help!"

Skipper got an idea. "Hey instead of helping, Mary Ann why don't you work for me?"

"Work for you?" She asked.

"Sure. I could use another hand. In fact, if I am able to start a tour business in California, why don't you come aboard? You could work for me on weekends or part time while you are going to school. What do you say?" Skipper asked. "You interested?"

The farm girl got a big smile on her face. "Oh Skipper I would love that!" She gushed. "I would love to work for you! Oh thank you!" She gave the captain a big hug. "You are the best Skipper!"

"You are very welcome Mary Ann. Now why don't you two run along. I've got to get back to the boat." He said with a smile.

They both nodded and thanked him once more before rushing off to tell the Howells the news.

 **Professor's Hut**

"Just had to have one last go around didn't you my love?" The Professor asked after another intense love making session with his redheaded wife.

"Like you weren't thinking it." Ginger grinned placing kisses on his chest. "Besides we need to make up for all those times that we lost because you were too chicken to tell me you loved me."

He was about to say something but thought better of it. She was right. He was too chicken to say he loved her and there was no arguing that fact. "Of course." He said caressing her bare back.

Ginger lifted herself up and kissed his lips. "I love you. And I'm can't wait to find out if I'm pregnant. I bet we did conceive. How wonderful if there is actually life inside me!"

"That would be terrific." The Professor said. "We shall find out soon enough. By the way my love since we were talking about Hollywood before, it occurred to me I need to find a publisher for my book. Do you know of any by chance? Or would Tony know any publishing companies?"

"Darling I bet Diana could talk to her publisher." She said sitting up. "I bet they would jump at the chance to publish your book. You should ask her."

"That is a good idea." He said as he sat up on the bed. "Maybe they could publish yours when it is completed."

Ginger sighed. "That may be awhile."

"What do you mean? I thought you had a good start on it?"

"I did but I don't think I like what I wrote and I think I'm going to scratch it. Writing about Mary Ann and Gilligan seemed like a good idea and I did like my story at first but to be honest I find them to be boring."

"Boring? What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong darling I think they make an adorable couple but I just can't seem to write anything really exciting and adventurous for them. It's hard for me to write Gilligan as this romantic hero when I don't see him that way. And I can't write Mary Ann as this beautiful strong damsel. I mean she is strong and she is beautiful but I…You know what I mean. I just can't seem to make it work." She explained. "It's just impossible. I think my story would work better if I make it more about us."

"I see." He said with a smile. "Well I look forward to reading it."

"Maybe someday I could get back to writing about Mary Ann and Gilligan. I don't know. I'm just having a hard time about it." She sighed. "I had hoped to surprise them but I guess that will have to wait."

"You are a remarkable storyteller Ginger and I'm sure that in time you will come up with a story that suits them." He assured. "In the meantime my love we do still have some time…" He gently caressed her hair and Ginger grinned noting the look in his eyes.

"Professor what you said!" She giggled as he took her back into his arms and they resumed their passion.


	35. Chapter 35

It was later in the morning that Ginger was taking one final stroll around the island just taking in the scenery. She hadn't realized how much she was going to miss it. It had been home to them for four years so it was normal to feel a little sad. They did have some pretty amazing times there and it was the place where she fell in love with Roy. As she walked she ran into Mary Ann who had been picking some fresh citrus fruit from the trees to take back.

"Hey there." The farm girl greeted. "Finally let up on the Professor did you?" She grinned at her famous friend.

"Funny" Ginger said. "I was away from my darling for a whole week. I missed him."

"I know." Mary Ann said with a laugh. "I'm surprised you lasted that entire week. I know how you hate being away from the Professor."

"I do." Ginger replied. "I can't help it. We've hardly been a part living on this island. I just like to be near him that's all. It's not like I glue myself to his side."

"I understand." The brunette said picking up her basket of fruit. "And I know this gossip it getting to you. At least you found your letters and it can all end."

"I hope so." The movie star sighed as she sat down on a fallen tree log. "I can't stand it. It makes me crazy for people to say what they are saying. Why on Earth would they for one second believe I would ever want Skipper? I never did. I don't care if they think would be nice for him. I don't care about whatever dream he may have had about ending up with me. It was never coming true. I don't want him touching me like that. The thought…it repulses me. I don't mean to be cruel but it's true. I don't like the idea of him touching me in that manner."

"Ginger believe me I get what you mean." Mary Ann said joining her on the log. "It's like that story I read about something going on between me and the Professor during that stupid pageant. How dumb was that? I know for a fact that thought never entered his mind and I most certainly never thought of him that way. It would be like dating one of my teachers in high school. That's how I saw him. As a teacher I admired and thought highly of. I am so glad he helped me with choosing a school but I don't think beyond that. It's not something I would be comfortable with. Like Skipper I think he's too old for me. And he's way too wordly. I would rather have someone like Gilligan. He's just simple and sweet. Not that the Professor isn't a sweet man but you know that I mean. Gilligan just has a different way about him that I love."

"I always thought you should be with that sailor." Ginger smiled. "You made an adorable couple. Gilligan is just the perfect guy for you. I always believed that. He adores you.'

"Just like the Professor is the perfect man for you. He loves you to pieces. Anyone who says different is a crazy idiot." Mary Ann stated. "That's all there is to it."

"They are crazy." Ginger agreed. "It is just so infuriating you know. I have loved Roy for so long and for anyone to lessen it…it angers me. I mean really do they honestly think for one second I could just be "friends" with Roy? That's what one stupid article actually said. That perhaps I could still be "friends" with Roy if I did decide to go with Skipper for some insane reason. I can't just be friends with Roy! I love him way too much. It would be impossible. I can't deny my love for him. It was always there regardless of what others want to think. I never had any feelings for Skipper. I hated when he would give me those looks. It made me uneasy. If I don't have feelings for a man and I'm not the least bit attracted to him, I don't want him looking at me like that. When I married Roy I didn't have to worry about that anymore. Sure men looked but it wasn't like before. They knew they would have to deal with Roy and that's not something they wanted to do."

Mary Ann smiled. "He is very protective of you." She said. "And yes I do agree it is silly for anyone to think that you could ever just turn your feelings for the Professor off and go with Skipper. As if you could just magically make yourself love him. What I find so darn irritating it's that these people want you to do it not for the Skipper but for _them_. It would make _them_ feel good."

Ginger nodded. "Yeah that's what Tony said. Like a movie or something where the so-called other guy "wins". That secondary character you don't care about but a minority of people do and think that it's nice regardless of what happens to the main character. This is not a movie. It's real life. We are real people and my marriage is real."

"Yes it is real. Very real. Ginger I think once the press gets the snippet of your actual love letter to the Professor it will all go away. In the meantime just ignore those people. They are just pathetic." Mary Ann said. "They don't know you or the Professor. Forget them."

"Easier said then done." The redhead said with a sigh. "But Roy and I did promise to not think about it once we got back. We are going to enjoy our vacation and try to forget all this nonsense. I do feel better knowing that Skipper didn't believe any of it. I may not have any romantic feelings towards him but I do think of him as family and I don't want him hurt by all this neither does Roy. I hope things work out with Diana."

"I think it may." Mary Ann said. "I got to talk to her some more and she's a really nice lady. She is very smitten with Skipper and I think perhaps it could all work out for them."

"What about you and Gilligan?" Ginger asked. "How is that going to work out? Have you discussed it?"

The farm girl smiled. "We have actually. Skipper is going to see about starting a second business in California. This way Gilligan and I can be together. And he said I can work for him while I go to school. Isn't that great!"

"It is." Ginger said with a smile. "How wonderful that he would do that! We could see him and Gilligan more if they go to California." She then thought of something. "But what about his business in Hawaii?"

"Oh that's not a problem." Mary Ann explained. "He is going to see if he can get one of his Navy buddies to run the tour business in Hawaii while he and Gilligan tend to the one in California. Gilligan said Skipper had been thinking about it now they are getting more popular."

"I think it's great." Ginger said. "We can all be closer together. It was hard leaving you all when we got rescued. I was happy the Howells decided to make their permanent home in Palm Springs. I like getting to see Mrs. Howell more often. I love going to her high society luncheons and to her country club. It's so different from Hollywood. Most of her friends are really nice but I have met some that can be a little snotty. She told me which ones are genuine and which are the fake ones. There are some she can't stand herself."

"Oh I would love to do that too!" Mary Ann gushed. "I've never been to a fancy country club before and hung out with anyone in high society. It would be fun."

"Well when you move to California I'm sure she would love to bring you along sometime. Just ask her. I know she would be thrilled to show you her lifestyle." Ginger stated. "It is quite something. You should see their home! Wow! I remember when they first invited Roy and I to dinner. I could not believe any home could be so elegant. And their dining room. It put any four or five star restaurant to shame. You should ask Mrs. Howell to give you a tour sometime. Maybe she will invite you and Gilligan over for dinner after you get settled."

"I would love that. I sure have missed them while I was in Kansas. You know they were like second parents to me." Mary Ann stated. "I mean I love my real parents you know that but it was nice to have them on the island with us. I felt more safe with them around. If I had a problem, I knew I could go to Mrs. Howell for advice."

"I know me too." Ginger said nodding her head. "They are sure wonderful people. All of you mean a great deal to me. I love every single one of you. And I want you to know how much it means to me that you all are standing by me through this. Not just me but Roy too."

"Of course would." The farm girl said hugging her friend. "We love you too. And we will always stick by you and the Professor no matter what."

Ginger let go. "I do have some good news to share. Roy and I decided to start our family. We are trying to have a baby."

Mary Ann smiled a wide smile. "Ginger that's wonderful!"

"I was going to wait just a little longer but I decided I can't anymore. I want to have my family. I hope we have son and he looks just like Roy."

"Aww that's sweet." Mary Ann said. "Just curious do you have any names picked out yet?"

Ginger nodded. "We decided to name our son after my father. Joshua Hinkley. Joshua Roy Hinkley. I think it makes a great name for leading man in Hollywood."

Mary Ann giggled. "Oh your son is going into the acting business?"

"Of course." Ginger grinned. "How could he not? He would be perfect. Roy's handsome looks and my acting ability, he would be the hottest actor in town!"

"Naturally." The farm girl said with a smile.

"Roy wants to name a second son of ours Sigmund Eugene."

"Sigmund Eugene?" Mary Ann said wrinkling her nose. "That's sound like a scientist."

"I know it's not that glamorous of a name but it would mean a lot to Roy. "Ginger explained. "You see Sigmund is his great grandfather's name and Eugene was the father of his great grandfather. Both were brilliant scientists who Roy admires a great deal. I decided it's not really that bad. It kind of sounds like a distinguished Hollywood director name. Since it means so much to Roy I am willing to consider it. Sigmund Hinkley. Directed by Sigmund Hinkley. A Sigmund Hinkley Film."

"You're right it does have that movie director quality now that you said that." Mary Ann said. "But what if you have a girl?"

"Jade Kimberly Hinkley or Isabella Sandra Hinkley."

"So pretty." Mary Ann said. "I like them both. I bet your daughters will look just like you. Wow you are going to have some attractive children there Ginger. You better look out. Between your looks and the Professor's, I think any boy or girl is going to be in for it."

Ginger frowned at the idea of some girl coming along and taking away her son. "Well that's a long way off. Right now we need to see if we did conceive. Then we will worry about keeping those bratty girls away from my sons. And I'm warning you now if you and Gilligan get married someday and have kids, you keep your bratty daughters away from my baby boys!"

Mary Ann could not help but laugh. "I can't promise anything." She said. "You always said Hinkley men were irresistible."

"Oh shut up." Ginger said flinging an orange at the farm girl.

"Relax Ginger it's a long way off." Mary Ann said. "Gilligan and I aren't even engaged at this point."

"Yes that's true but I know you will be someday. You and Gilligan are mean to be like Roy and I are. And hopefully Diana and Skipper too"

 **Beach (Minnow)**

Skipper finished up his work on the boat when he saw the Professor walking along the sand. He jumped down and approached him. "Hey Professor." He greeted. "Just about ready to set sail back to Hawaii."

"Good." Professor said. "Looking forward to the rest of the vacation with Ginger."

"How is she doing?" The Skipper asked. "I know this has been rough on her."

"Yes it has been." The academic acknowledged. "Very rough. She's had horrible nightmares."

"Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?" The sea captain inquired.

"She would dream that I had believed she had written love letters to you so I went and married another. In one dream it was Erika Tiffany Smith. The other dream it was Mary Ann." He answered. "In both dreams it seemed you two were romantically involved so to speak. Meaning she didn't know that at first but then you would tell her that was the case and…well it was just awful for her."

Skipper shook his head. "It is awful. That poor girl. I hope this ends. I'm sure that the letters will help now that she found them. People will see how stupid all this is."

"One would hope." The academic said. "However I'm not so sure that Ms. Winters will back off so easily. I know she is not going to give up until she feels she destroyed Ginger."

"I don't get it." The sailor said. "What is with that woman?"

"She's a horrible viper." The Professor replied. "She's a vindictive shrew woman hell bent on hurting Ginger. She thinks she can rip our marriage apart."

"Tell me Professor." Skipper began. "What exactly happened? What did she do?"

The scholar looked down at the sand for a minute before answering. "She…she made advances at me. Very strong advances. I told her no but she does not seem to care."

"When you say "advances" do you mean like she tried to kiss you?" He asked.

"Not exactly. I mean she did try that but…she got very…she…in the elevator she…put her hand on me…fondled me." The Professor said uncomfortably.

"That's horrible!" The Skipper exclaimed. "Did you tell your boss?"

"I did. I almost didn't want to. I thought I could handle it on my own. I didn't want to go through the humiliation again but Ginger….sweet beautiful Ginger…she convinced me to tell Mr. Dunmore. So I did. I told him everything. He believed me and he is going to deal with Ms. Winters."

"You didn't want to go through the humiliation again? What do you mean?" Skipper questioned.

"I mean Skipper that…back in college I had this female professor. She tried something with me one night and well I almost got kicked out of school. She spun it that I was the one who tried to…with her and if it hadn't been for my father's name…I would have been kicked out. To top things off my girlfriend at the time did not believe me and she left me. She thought I was horrible for trying to seduce Professor Malone and was even more horrible for "lying" about it. "

Skipper could not believe it. "Professor I had no idea…that's just awful. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It was one of the lowest points in my life. I never felt so humiliated. I was punished for the actions of another. That's why I thought I would handle Ms. Winters on my own. I was terrified of Ginger leaving me. I know it sounds crazy but the idea of Ms. Winters putting ideas in her head and making her question my love for her. It was unnerving." Roy said with a sigh. "I just could not bear losing Ginger."

Skipper remained silent. He knew that the Professor was right. He would fall apart if Ginger ever left him or was taken away from him. There simply was no way he could handle it. Ginger was most likely the only woman the Professor ever really truly loved in his life. For anyone to want to rip her away from him, that was just horrible. After a minute or two the Skipper spoke. "Professor you can be assured that Ginger would never leave you and no one could ever rip her away. It's just not possible. She loves you."

"Yes she does." He said. "I have no reason to doubt that. I know I was being ridiculous trying to hide it all from Ginger and thinking I was protecting her. I can't help it. I don't ever want her to have to go through any type of hurt. I just naturally want to shield her from it all. I know that is not possible but I still wish it."

"Of course you do. Because you love her so much. Professor I told you before and I will tell you again, I will gladly speak on your and Ginger's behalf. If there is anything I can do or say to help I will do it. I swear. You both mean a great deal to me. You always will. "

"I appreciate that Skipper. And Ginger does too. I'm sure this will all fade away. And besides." He said with a smile. "It seems that something could happen between you and Ms. Larkson."

Skipper grinned. "Well I sure hope so. She is a swell gal. I like her a lot and well we did have fun the other night at that beach bar. Diana is great company and I like talking to her." He then grew serious. "Professor I want to say something. When we first got stranded here, you know that I was…well taken with Ginger. Her beauty and everything and I may have no I did act inappropriately towards her. I am sorry for that. You have to know that I would never have thought about taking her from you…."

"It's okay Skipper I understand. Ginger is a very beautiful woman and it's hard not to be taken in by her beauty." He said. "As for your behavior, while yes it did bother me when you would make those remarks but that was part of your nature. You are a Navy man and I assume that is how one talks in Navy circles."

"Yes it is." Skipper conceded. "But it didn't make it right and I am sorry about it. Ginger is a terrific young woman. I will always think of her as that way. I am glad she is with you Professor. You love her more than I could. I'm not sure I ever actually did love her. I know that I would never have measured up that is for sure. She belongs with you. I mean it. I'll be honest Professor after while I was hoping that you two would get together. I realized that any infatuation I had was long gone. I wanted more. I actually wanted a wife like Mrs. Howell if you can believe it." He said with a laugh.

"Mrs. Howell? Wow. I never knew that."

"It's true. I saw how she doted on Mr. Howell. She took care of him and fussed over him. I thought it would be nice to have someone love me and care for me the way she did with him. Honestly I started to get envious of their marriage." Skipper confessed. "Don't get me wrong I in no way was wishing to break their marriage apart, I just was starting to want that same thing. Mrs. Howell is a great lady and I wanted one too."

"Yes I would have to agree with Mrs. Howell being a great lady." Professor stated. "She most certainly is. Ginger adores her and I think very highly of her myself. I can understand why you would want someone like her."

"I know I was not perfect in my life with women." Skipper said. "But I have learned the error of my ways and maybe I can have the chance to do things right with Diana. As I said I really do like her."

"I hope things do work out for you Skipper. I know Ginger would like that. Her wheels were spinning on the plane ride to Hawaii. She was plotting to match you up with Ms. Larkson. Most likely would have enlisted the help of Mrs. Howell too." The Professor said. "She wants you to be happy. We all do."

"That's very nice of you." Skipper said. "I think I will be very happy with Diana. Just one little step at a time. She had a pretty rotten divorce and I know she is a little gun shy. She is taking it slow. She is starting to learn to trust again. It's not easy for her but she is trying. The jerk she was married to was a real louse."

"I can imagine." The Professor said. "Well I do wish you the best. If things work out the way I know Ginger would like them too, you both could be a part of our child's life."

"Child's life. You mean Ginger is…"

"No not yet." The academic said. "We have decided to want to start our family so we are trying to conceive."

"That's great Professor!" Skipper exclaimed. "Wow. You and Ginger becoming parents."

"I'm looking forward to it. Of course Ginger already has our son as the newest leading man in Hollywood. I know she is going to corrupt all of them into going to Hollywood." He said with a smile.

"I'll bet." The sea captain said. "Well if they do make it to Hollywood I'm sure they will do great. I bet they will have inherited Ginger's talent."

"If not I'm sure she will direct them into obtaining that talent." The Professor joked. "She wants our son to look just like me and to be the most sought after actor in Hollywood. I don't think he will have much of a choice once she gets a hold of him. Not that I would mind that much. I would enjoy any child of ours taking after Ginger. I would be proud. Right now I just want this garbage story to go away. I hope it does and soon."


	36. Chapter 36

**Two Weeks Later**

"Home Sweet Home!" Ginger declared as she opened the white front door and stepped inside the foyer. "So nice to be home again." She said as she walked further inside and set her purse down on the table.

"I have to agree with that." The Professor said as he helped the driver bring in their bags. "As much as I enjoyed spending these past two weeks alone with you…" He paused and turned to the driver named Darryl. "Thank you." He said to him as man set down the suitcases.

"No problem. Have a nice day sir." The man said tipping his hat and closing the door behind him as he left.

"As I was saying." The Professor continued. "As much as I enjoyed spending all the time with you in Hawaii it is nice to be back in our own home. And I am excited about starting my new position at Dunmore & Franklin."

"Of course you are darling." Ginger smiled as she sorted through the mail. "You are going to do wonderful. Everyone is going to be blown away by your brilliance."

The Professor walked up to his redhead wife and kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

"Likewise." She purred as she kissed his lips. The kiss then broke and Ginger went back to the mail. Nothing that unusual. Fan mail that Tony had forwarded to her, a few bills and something that caught her eyes. An envelope with the Dunmore & Franklin logo addressed to the Professor. "Darling, here is something from your office." She said handing it to him.

"I wonder what this could be." He said tearing the yellow envelope and removing the piece of paper. He unfolded it to see the company logo in golden letters at the top with the two founders name below. "Oh." He said as he read the letter. "This is just about who I will be working with over at the new office. Seems I will be working close with one Charlene Blackwood."

Ginger pursed her lips. "Charlene Blackwood? You're going to be working with a woman?"

"Looks that way." He said with a smile putting the letter back in the envelope. "Ms. Blackwood has vast knowledge of chemistry and has won awards for her work. It will be a real pleasure to work with such a brilliant mind."

Ginger didn't like the sound of that and pouted her lips. "You know her?" She said looking at the table at nothing in particular.

"Yes I actually I know her from back in my college days." He said. "Was a very bright student. Wrote brilliant research papers and graduated with top honors."

The movie star felt her heart sink a bit. "You date her?" She asked in a quiet voice.

The Professor couldn't help but laugh a bit and approached his wife placing his arm around her. "My love are you jealous?"

"No." Ginger lied. "Just…curious that's all. Did you date her?"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. He let go and smiled. "No I did not date her."

"Did you want to? Did she want to?" Ginger pressed not wanting to know the answer but needing to know.

"Ginger." He said amused that the green eyed monster was coming out. "I did not wish to date her and no she did not wish to date me. She dated my roommate. She went to a different school than I did. I know about her research papers because they were published and resided in the school library. I read them and thought they were outstanding."

"Oh." Ginger said. "Well did you ever flirt with her and did she ever flirt with you?"

The Professor shook his head and kissed her once more. "Ginger I had no romantic feelings towards her and she had none towards me. I thought she was very bright and that was all I thought of her. I promise you."

"You sure?" The movie star asked looking at him with apprehension in her green eyes.

"I am sure. Ginger are you okay? Why all of sudden this jealousy?" He asked.

"I don't mean to be." Ginger sighed. "I just don't want to go through it all again. I don't want another Evelyn Winters in our lives. I'm sorry but I can't help it. I know that not all women are going to be her. I just need to make sure that's all. I know you think I'm crazy don't you."

"I don't think you are crazy and I understand your concern." The Professor stated. "I don't want another Ms. Winters in our lives either. I can assure you that Ms. Blackwood is not like her. Aside from my roommate, she was the only other one who believed me when I told about Professor Malone. You can trust her I promise you."

"Okay." Ginger said. "I will. If you say she is trustworthy, I'll believe you."

"Good." The Professor said. "And to further ease your mind I will have you know that she has been happily married for the past 11 years. Her husband is a pastor."

Ginger perked up a bit. "A pastor? Really?"

"Yes. He preaches over at St. Matthew's." He replied.

"Oh I would love to hear him." The redhead stated. "You know that we have been looking for a different church to go to since Pastor Jonathan left St. Andrew's and we are not that thrilled with the new pastor hired. Maybe we should give that church a try. What do you say?"

"I think that's a great idea." He said. "We can attend this Sunday's service and see what we think."

Ginger clapped her hands. "Wonderful." She said. "And maybe we can talk to him after the service. All this gossip and nonsense is overwhelming. I need some guidance and I would like to pick his brain."

"I would like that myself." The Professor said. "As much as I know that God is watching us and everything I still just feel…I don't know….lost is the word I guess. It's hard to deal with everyone claiming my own wife wrote love letters to another man."

Ginger gently touched his face. "Roy darling you've been so wrapped up in wanting to protect me and get me through that you buried your own feelings. I know it had to be hard for you."

"Yes I will admit that." He sighed taking her hand in his and kissing it. "Reading a story in the paper about how you should consider being with Skipper and them acting like I'm nothing hurts. They make it sound like it doesn't matter if I loved you, the Skipper did and it's all about him getting to have you and to hell with me. As if all those special moments we had together that I cherish in my heart are meaningless and I should forget about them. And then for them to write that my head was turned by another? That I somehow had feelings for another woman? That is just ludicrous!"

"Of course it is." Ginger said wrapping her arms around him. "Your head would not be turned by another woman. No matter what ridiculous thing someone writes. It would not happen. Believe me I know that. I know that I turn into a jealous ninny if I think a woman looks at you a certain way but I know that you are not going to reciprocate. It just makes me mad that a woman thinks she can try to steal you away. I have waited so long for man like you. I am not about to just up and let another take you from me. If any woman dared try, they would be sorry. Just like Ms. Evelyn is going to be."

"Nothing ever happened between me and another woman. And it never would. I would not go looking for anything. I love you with all my heart. I always will." He said gently caressing her hair. "If anyone thinks different than they clearly don't understand the type of love we have and share. They don't know our story and what we've been through together. However knowing this and seeing this garbage printed in the paper, it hurts. It's spiteful and mean spirited."

Ginger nodded. "It is. And it's hard to just put out of your mind. That's why I want to talk to this pastor. Maybe he can help us sort it out and guide us. I think we need it."

"I think so to." He said. "But for now, let's put it out of our mind and enjoy these next two days together before we have to re-enter the real world."

Ginger smiled at her husband pressed herself close. "It will be so hard knowing that I can just up and make love to you whenever I want like in Hawaii….." She breathed into his ear.

He gulped feeling hot. "Yes it will be rather difficult."

"I had gotten so used to it in our little luxury suite at Pink Sands. Just you and me. Alone." Her lips touched the outer edge of his ear and he thought he was going to explode.

Ginger pulled back gazing at her husband and taking in his handsome features. Damn he was so hot! She loved his sexy blue eyes and the way they lit up when she walked into view. How he would get that certain sparkle in them when he wanted her in that romantic way. She could not resist. And of course his strong arms holding her tight. On the island she would have given anything to be in them. It was part of the reason she gave him that lesson on romance and insisted he hold her tighter. She wanted to be in his arms and what a perfect way to do it. His soft sandy brown hair that she loved running her fingers through. Many many times when they were stranded, she looked for any excuse to do so. When he carried those rocks for her and he stated they didn't really need a rock garden, she couldn't help but seize the chance to comb her fingers through his hair. She found out he had used a shampoo with papaya extract and she insisted he keep using it. There wasn't anything she didn't love about him. "I love you." She said to him.

"I love you too Ginger." He replied squeezing her close. "I promise you that I will not work too late in the lab. I know how you don't care for that."

"No I don't." Ginger said. "I don't like going to bed alone but I do like feeling you climbing into bed next to me and holding me in your arms and whisper that you love me. I know that I'm probably just as guilty. Sometimes our shoots can run long and the director can be a real pain. I promise I will always try to get home to you at a reasonable hour. Besides it shouldn't be too bad now that we are trying to have a baby. I'm not going to be busy with any movies and I'm just doing a few concerts here and there. And before you say anything yes I promise I will not wear myself at concerts should I discover I'm pregnant."

"I know you won't." He said. "Just don't stress yourself with the new book you want to write. Take your time and don't feel pressured. You have plenty of time to create the perfect story."

"I promise I'll be good." Ginger said. "I may be scrapping my Mary Ann and Gilligan story but I have a wonderful idea for the story I want to write based on us. I am looking forward to getting started on it. Speaking of which Roy, did you ask Diana about her publisher for your book?"

"I did." The Professor answered. "She advised me that her agent said the company apparently is under new ownership. They don't know who has taken over and Diana is uncertain what these new owners will be like. I think I will instead go with another company."

Ginger nodded. "I think that would be best. Who knows what these new owners are like? They can be very fickle and disregard brilliant work as yours for some trashy new stuff that they think people want to read. Think they are keeping with the times or something like that. Yes I think going with another company would be better. Best not to take a chance on new owners. With seasoned owners you can get a feel for what they are looking for."

"That is true. Diana did give me the names of some other publishers and I will check them out. I just hope they like my book." He said. "It wasn't easy to write. I've never written anything like it before. I'm used to writing text books."

"Darling your book is wonderful. I told you I love it. And Mary Ann read part of it and she said it was terrific. She can't wait to read more. I'm telling you I don't think you will have any trouble at all. But can you make one slight change in the book. Just a little one."

"And what would that be?" He asked intrigued.

"Could you write that Scarlett find out that some cheap hussy tried to steal her man and acted all innocent about it and she tears her to shreds?" She grinned.

"My love you wouldn't by chance referring to that Lori who tried out for the housekeeping job would you? The one who we ran into two months later and she confessed that she loved me and wished she met me before you did and you so brilliantly shredded her to pieces and she was reduced to a sniveling mouse?" He said amused. "Is that who you mean?"

"I think it would be important to the story don't you?" She said sliding her finger through the open buttons of his shirt and tracing his skin. "This little hussy tries to tear me down in your eyes which of course doesn't work and then tries to worm her way back by saying she loves you as if that will make you want her when you never did."

"I suppose I could try to work that in." He said smiling at his mischievous redheaded beauty. Truth be told he rather enjoyed seeing Ginger take down Lori. She was a horrible woman who wasn't really in love with him but was actually after the fame of stealing Ginger Grant's husband away. Which is exactly what Ginger told the woman and she was unable to deny it. That would be when she turned into a little mouse before scampering away not wishing to endure anymore of Ginger's wrath. Very few woman in Hollywood bothered to attempt to try to lure him away. They were scared of Ginger's fury and knew they stood no chance. A part of him was looking forward to Ms. Winters receiving the same treatment. That woman had no idea what she was in for.

 **Pink Hearts Publishing**

Evelyn sat in her new office feeling pleased. She wasn't exactly pleased with the silly name of the company that Erika suggested but if it kept her on board she went with it. She could not afford to mess this up. Erika Tiffany Smith was vital to her plan and she needed to keep her happy no matter how irritating she found her to be. Besides once she broke up Skipper and his new little blonde girlfriend, Erika wouldn't be of any use to her and she would just up and sell her half of the company to her and what came of it she did not care. All that was important was making sure Skipper was charmed by Ms. Tiffany Smith. Of course he would be. The man was so pathetically desperate for love he would latch on to any woman who looked at him. That was the only reason he was sort of with Diana. She looked at him and he busts with pride at the attention. Of course Diana probably really didn't care too much for him and was just as pathetic as he was. Figured this was the best she could do. A fat sweaty washed up Naval captain. Well soon she would find out she couldn't even do that as he would be swept away by another. Diana being crushed was not a blip on her radar. What counted was getting Skipper with Erika. The rest would be a bit more of a challenge but she could pull it off.

Evelyn got up from her black leather chair and looked out at the view of the city. All this would not be necessary if that redheaded bimbo was not in the way. She hated Ginger with every fiber of her being. Sinking her claws so deep into Roy Hinkley. The man was unyielding it infuriated her. Give her a break the sex could not be that great. Not like it would be with her. Oh if that Roy only knew how hot it would be if he got into her bed…But no that damn Ginger! Well she would be rid of her soon enough. The path would be clear to Professor Hinkley with that little trollop out of the way She was livid that story she planted about Mary Ann didn't gain any traction. Once that other story hit with the picture of miss goody goody kissing that goofy sailor, it was over. No one believed that pageant story. It was finished. Evelyn had pondered about planting a story about Ginger and that stupid first mate Gilligan but scrapped it. She thought it was better to stick with the Skipper angle. Not that she would have minded bringing down Miss Perfect Farm Girl but it didn't advance her agenda so she dropped it.

What the best part about all of this was is that her idiot husband Donald was still clueless. He had no idea what she had up her sleeve. He thought she was so smart to get Ms. Tiffany Smith to agree to be partners. Ugh she had to endure his yucky kisses and his horrible lovemaking. Well that was the price she had to pay. Luckily for her he was then called to an urgent business meeting and she was able to sneak off and properly celebrate with a young blonde muscular escort named Derrick. Out of all the male escorts she was with, Derrick was her favorite. Steamy and hot. How she liked it. Donald was still none the wiser. He was just as sad as Skipper. Hell maybe after all this was over, Ginger could marry that clown! Ha! She laughed to herself thinking about it. Yes Ginger could have that loser. She on the other hand was having Roy.

 **Office of Donald Winters**

"I see." He said to the young blonde male sitting in the dark blue chair placed in front of his desk. "You are absolutely sure?" He asked of him.

"I am sir." The young male replied. "That is what she said."

"Okay then. I thank you for your time." The older man said with a smile. "You've been a great help to me Derrick. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome. Anything else I can do for you?" He asked standing up.

"Not at the moment. Just keep me posted of any new information you do find out that could be of value." Donald said. He stood up and handed him a wad of cash totaling $800. "For your work."

"Thank you sir." He said taking the money and turning to leave the office.

Donald sat back down at his desk with a smile on his face. Oh that Evelyn! She thought she played him for a fool! Well she was wrong. He wasn't a oblivious as he allowed her to believe. He knew she was the one who was after Roy Hinkley. He knew that she was the one who made the advances at him. He knew all about her extra martial activities. Hell he knew she was the one who planted those ridiculous stories. Not for one minute did he believe it and he knew it had Evelyn written all over it. That's why he hired Derrick. He was a pro. He got the dirt on Evelyn and Donald was none too pleased to find out his adoring wife was planning on trying to make a nice settlement on him. Well guess again. It's not going to happen. She isn't going to ruin him and he won't allow her to ruin the Hinkley marriage. He had met both Roy and Ginger at few of the company functions and he thought they were two of the nicest people he had ever encountered. Roy was very intelligent and polite and Ginger was extremely charming and yes beautiful. Donald believe they made quite a couple and he was going to do everything he could to make sure that Evelyn didn't destroy them.


	37. Chapter 37

The Professor stood in front of the mirror adjusting his black tie and trying to swat away Ginger's hands as she attempted to untie it and lure him into her arms. It wasn't an easy task as the actress was also kissing his ear and whispering very heated musings to him. "I love you." She purred at him her arms around his middle her lips at his left ear.

"You've mentioned that several times." The academic remarked removing her arms and turning around. "Would you mind giving me some space? I've been trying to tie this tie for the past fifteen minutes. You keep delaying my progress."

Ginger grinned at him with that mischievous look in her green eyes. "You don't need that tie darling." She said as she slid it off the collar of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her lips pressed against his and her fingers found the buttons to his white shirt and began to undo each one. The academic found himself pushed down on the bed with his very frisky redheaded wife leaning over him. She smiled a devious smile before capturing his mouth again in a deep kiss. Her hands going over his bare chest and moving down towards his black belt which she attempted to unbuckle.

"Ginger." He said carefully moving her hands before they could accomplish their mission. "I really need to finish dressing. I cannot be late. This is my first day of my new position at Dunmore & Thompson and I want to make sure…" His speech was cut off by Ginger kissing him once more. He didn't know what had gotten into her. Yes she enjoyed doing this to him in the mornings but she seemed more aggressive than usual. Nothing he said seemed to dissuade her from her goal of having him. He tried once more to gently push her away. "My love." He said. "Please I really can't be late. It wouldn't make a good impression to be tardy on my first day with my new job."

The movie star frowned. "You don't want me?" She said with a pout her finger tracing his chest.

He sighed as he was fully aware of that certain tactic she employed to convince him to stay. "Ginger my beautiful starlet you know that I would love to stay here all day with you but I really must finish getting ready. My new position has more responsibilities and I want to familiarize myself with the routine. I'm afraid I am going to have to ask that you cease your actions."

"Fine." Ginger said shortly lifting herself up and heading over to her make-up table. "Have a good day." She said as she looked through her various cosmetic products.

The Professor got up from the bed and approached his wife. He placed his arms around her from behind and gently kissed her cheek. "You know I love you." He said softly.

"I know." She replied busying herself with the pretense of trying to decide which shade of eye shadow to wear.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried. He was used to Ginger being miffed at his rejecting her advances on occasion but she would then inform him that he was not going to get away so easily later on and he in turn would tell her he looked forward to it. She seemed genuinely upset this time.

"I'm fine Roy. Really." Ginger replied. "Go finish getting ready. I don't want to keep you."

The Professor pulled her from her chair and held her to him. "What is bothering you?" He asked. "Is it this gossip? Is me working with Charlene a problem?"

Ginger shook her head. "No I'm not worried about Charlene. You told me that she is happily married and that you never loved her and never dated her. I believe you. And yes I do believe that she doesn't have any feelings for you other than friendship. It's not that."

"Then what is it? Tell me. You afraid Ms. Winters is going to do something? You think she is going to sneak into the building and try to pull something with me?"

"No I know she is not going to do that. You told me that security is tight at that office and there was no way she could get in. It's not any of the gossip, it's not that stupid Evelyn. It's something else. I took a pregnancy test and it came out negative." She said with tears brimming. "I thought for sure I was. I really believed I was pregnant and I couldn't wait to tell you and then…I'm not. I'm not pregnant at all. I know it's stupid."

"Ginger." He said pulling her close and holding her tight. "It's not stupid. I know how much you wish to have a baby. I'm sorry the test wasn't positive. I know that it must have devastated you. My love we can keep trying you know that."

"I know. That's why I was…I thought that maybe…It couldn't hurt." She sobbed. "I'm sorry I was so…I didn't mean to be."

"It's okay Ginger. I understand." He said caressing her back. "I have an idea. I am going to leave the office early today and we are going to have a nice romantic night just the two of us. No talk of this horrible gossip or Ms. Winters or anything."

Ginger looked up at him with a smile. "Just like in Hawaii?" She said.

"Well not exactly. We don't have to be mindful of other guests…"

"Professor!" Ginger giggled. "What you said!"

He kissed her lips. "I love you. And I promise you and I will have a child. It will happen."

"I love you darling." She said holding him tight. "I'll be waiting for you when you get home. I'm going to work on my book. I told Tony that I was planning on writing it and he is going to look around for some publishers. He said he will inquire about one for you as well. Maybe we could use the same one. How wonderful would that be? Darling could you imagine if both of us had best sellers! We would be the talk of Hollywood!"

"That would be something." He replied as he let go. "You go get to work on your masterpiece and I will finish dressing and then see you later tonight."

"Okay darling." Ginger said giving him one last kiss. "Until tonight."

She turned and headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to her office. Truth was she much preferred to use Roy's office as it had a better view to be inspired by but her office was cozy. She didn't use it as much as Roy did so she allowed him to have the other one. Ginger walked inside and over to her desk. She picked up her photograph of her husband sitting on her desk and smiled. He was everything in the world to her. The only man she ever truly loved in her life. She thought about all their special times on the island. She cherished every single one of them. They meant something to her. He had remarked to her that she may have kissed Gilligan a time or two but those kisses were meaningless to compared to what she landed on him. She never kissed anyone the way she kissed him. Ginger did take note that Gilligan would run for the hills from her but her darling Roy…he never ran from her. He let her kiss him as passionately as she wished and thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Yes she did render him speechless and he would lose all train of thought but he did not fight her kisses and never wanted to. Not once he did back away from her. No he fully engaged in returning her kisses. Ginger had to admit to herself she didn't actually enjoy kissing Gilligan. Truth was she could sense he was timid around females and was trying to get him to have more confidence. She knew he liked Mary Ann and was hoping that he would perhaps gain the courage to pursue the farm girl.

The movie star pondered all this in her head as she took notes for her book. She wanted to make sure she captured every detail of her time with the Professor on the island. Every single precious stolen moment. From his shaky hands to him saying he would look for the eye of the idol because it made her happy. She scribbled her notes down on the paper careful to make sure she didn't leave out any details. One of her favorites was when the Professor deduced the Skipper was getting weak due to a Vitamin C deficiency. And they were sitting around the table and she asked out loud did it look like she was suffering from a vitamin deficiency. The Professor looks at her with his sexy blue eyes and says " _Ginger you don't look like you have a deficiency of anything."_ To her is meant he thought she was beautiful and perfect just the way she was. She recalled a thrill running through her and she saying to him. _"Thank you Professor."_ More than anything she wished she would have jumped up from that table and kissed him. He was so wonderful to say that to her. Yes some may think it nothing but she didn't.

Ginger giggled recalling yet another memory. It was when he picked her to be the white goddess. How hear heart soared when he approached her saying that she had to be the one!

" _Ginger." The Professor said entering the hut of the girls and finding her at her table. "I need to speak with you. I have a solution to this problem concerning the white goddess."_

 _"Oh?" She said looking at her reflection in her hand held mirror "What is it?"_

 _"You need to be the white goddess." He stated._

 _Ginger smiled a bit to herself and placed her mirror down. "Me?"_

 _"Yes you have to be the one." The Professor said. "It makes sense for you to assume the role."_

 _"It does?" She asked her heart pounding in her chest._

 _"Ginger you being the most beautiful woman on this island it is only natural for the tribe to believe you to be the white goddess they are seeking." The academic explained. " Plus you are an incredible actress. Surely you could pull of the role of a goddess." He added_

 _The redhead couldn't help but grin as she heard the words that she was the most beautiful woman on the island. She knew it! She knew that him saying Mary Ann for that dumb pageant was him trying to cover his tracks! He picked her to be the goddess! Her! No one else! He said it only made sense for her to be the one! Her beloved Professor thought her a beautiful goddess!_

 _"Of course I'll do it Professor." She said in her sweetest voice. "Anything to help us be rescued from the island."_

It was then that they put together the outfit she would wear and put it together. The Professor stated she looked splendid and surely would convince the tribe she was the white goddess they sought. She had been so happy she could hardly stand it. She floated around the island for days after that.

She recorded it all down in her notes. Yes it was true that the whole goddess thing fell flat and they ended up being stuck on the island but she didn't care. The fact that her darling Roy believed she should be the goddess meant the world to her. He still to this day believed it. He told her on their wedding day she looked like a goddess in her gown. One year they had attended a Halloween party of a friend of theirs and the Professor insisted Ginger dress like Aphrodite. He said it was fitting as she was the goddess of beauty. She recalled his reaction to her costume. A short toga style dress and white flowers in her hair and around her wrist and ankles. They almost didn't make it to the party he thought she looked so stunning.

Ginger sat back in her chair and sighed. So many memories to share. But did she have to share them all? Perhaps she could pick just one. She thought to the white goddess incident and it stuck in her head. Maybe she could write a story based on that. Just change up some things and make it more dramatic and romantic. Like Roy comes swooping in to save her from being thrown in the volcano after overpowering these strong tough guards…The more she thought of it the more she liked the idea of just using one of her special moments with Roy to create a whole story. She would include the others in of course but the focus would be on her and Roy. Wow what a movie that would make! She quickly rolled a fresh piece of paper in the typewriter and began to pound away at the keys making her story come to life. Two hours went by and she finished up the first draft of chapter one. She sat back reading it over making a few changes here and there. Writing certainly helped get her mind off the pregnancy test she had taken. She was so certain she was with child…but that stupid test says no. It hurt. But Roy was right. They could keep trying and they would. Maybe she was being to hasty taking the test. Perhaps it was too soon and she should have waited a little longer. It could be it. Whatever the reason it didn't matter. They would have their family soon. Joshua and Sigmund and Jade and Isabella. And maybe one more after that. It would happen. She just needed patience. Ginger cleared that thought from her head and went back to her story and what a story it was going to be!

 **Dunmore & Thompson**

Roy looked around the new lab he was going to be working in and was impressed. It was certainly bigger than the one at the other location that was for sure. The instruments appeared to be more up to date and there appeared to be better resources at their disposal. He recalled trying to get Evelyn to upgrade their lab equipment but she wanted to turn it into something else. He shuddered thinking about it. Her disgusting advances made him ill. He shook that from his head and concentrated on what he new position would entail. He would have more of a supervisor role and would get to have more say in the type of products they produced. He could be more innovative and he enjoyed that.

The Professor headed over to what was his own office. It was nice to have an actual office instead of just a desk. He was allowed to decorate it as he wished. Of course he had a picture of Ginger sitting on his desk and another one hanging behind him on the wall of the both of them. Maybe soon he could have pictures of the children they were to have.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a voice say. "Hello Roy."

He looked up seeing Charlene standing there. "Hey." He smiled. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise. It's been a long time. I'm glad you decided to take this position. We could certainly use you." She said.

"I am glad I did too. I think I could do a lot more here. Plus the flexibility with the hours helps. I won't have to work such long hours." He said.

"Yeah I know you wouldn't want to be away from your wife. How is Ginger doing?" She asked.

"She is doing just fine." The Professor answered. "Yes all this talk has been tough on her no question but she is a fighter."

"I'm sorry she had to endure this." Charlene said sympathetically. "I don't understand why this happening to her. It's crazy. No I haven't met her or anything but from the interviews I could see that she loves you very much."

"It's complicated." Roy said with sigh.

"How complicated?" She asked flipping her black hair back. "Is there something more to this?"

The Professor shook his head. "I don't really want to get into this."

Charlene shook her head. The feisty latino woman was not going to let it go. "No Roy. I know something is up. I remember you saying the same thing when that horrible Professor Malone sexually assaulted you. You tried to keep it quiet but Mitch dragged the truth out of you. Now you tell me what is going on. Did someone do the same thing? I heard that Evelyn Winters resigned her position. Did she try something with you?"

Roy looked at her stunned. "Ms. Winters resigned?"

"Yes." Charlene nodded. "She did. While you were on vacation in Hawaii. She handed in her resignation and that was that. No explanation. Just resigned. And before that you all of a sudden take the job here. So tell me…are the two connected? Did she do what Professor Malone did?"

The Professor sat down. He knew better than to try to hide it from Charlene. Her father was a detective on the police force and she learned from him how to tell when a person is being less than truthful. "Yes." He said. "She did try something with me. That is why I asked to be transferred. I thought it would be the end of it. But Ginger…she knew better. She knew I was hiding something from her. She got the truth out of me and well I told Mr. Dunmore about it. I suppose she figured she couldn't deny it so she resigned. I have a feeling she is behind the horrible stories in the tabloids. I know she is. She is trying to cause trouble for me and Ginger."

"I see." Charlene said sitting down on the desk. "I'm sorry she did that Roy. I know what you went through the last time. How difficult it was for you to hold your head up around campus with what the awful Professor Malone did. Her lies about how you were the one. But you survived it and you will survive this. If there is anything that I can do for you two you let me know."

"Well there is one thing." The Professor said.

"What's that?"

"Ginger and I could use some guidance. We were talking about attending a service at your husband's church and hear one of his sermons. And maybe getting to talk to him after."

"We would love for you to attend and Tim would be more than happy to meet with you. I'll talk to him. Why don't you and Ginger come to our house after the service?"

"Sounds great." The Professor said. "We will be there."

"Good." Charlene said. "I'm looking forward to meeting Ginger. She seems like quite a gal."

"She is." The Professor said proudly. "She is the best. And she doesn't deserve what is being said about her. But I will do whatever I can to make sure that Ms. Winters pays."


	38. Chapter 38

"So tell me Roy." Charlene said. "How exactly did this whole ridiculous love letter thing start? Why was that Skipper dragged into it? I don't get it."

"I'm not sure exactly. My guess is that Ms. Winters had someone go snooping on the island looking for dirt on Ginger." The Professor answered. "I can't comprehend why she would believe there would be anything there but I guess she wanted to leave no stone unturned. Whoever was there happened upon a love letter that was not signed and was not addressed to anyone. I suppose in Ms. Winters' cruel mind she thought she could twist it into Ginger writing a love letter to another man. You see Skipper had mentioned casually that he had believed Ginger to be a beautiful woman and of course what man wouldn't think that. I surmise that Ms. Winters decided to pounce on that and create a total fabrication of the truth."

"I think that is awful. And then of course you have to get those people who will talk and actually believe there could be truth to it." Charlene said rolling her eyes. "Why they would think this is beyond me. I can recall clearly that interview in which Ginger shall we say demonstrated that kiss you guys did for the movie." She grinned.

The Professor turned a bit red and coughed. "Well um…she just wanted everyone to get clear picture…"

"Uh huh." Charlene laughed. "I'll bet. Anyone with eyes can see she loves you. I mean I have read magazine interviews in which she gushes about it. Why on Earth anyone would think different.."

"That's not the worst of it." The Professor stated. "There were some people who actually wished for our marriage to collapse and for Ginger to get together with Skipper. They thought it would be nice for him and apparently I didn't matter."

Charlene couldn't believe it. "That is absurd!" She exclaimed. "She should go with a man she doesn't love because someone wants to feel good about Skipper getting what he may have wanted at one point? She should be miserable so they can think it romantic? What is wrong with people!"

"I don't know." Professor said shaking his head. "What I do know is that Ginger had to endure this gossip and it took it's toll on her. People talking about her marriage as if it means nothing hurt her a great deal. However we did manage to forget about it for a little while when we were in Hawaii. I think that story that appeared about us enjoying a vacation helped."

"Yes I saw that. I also read some insane thing about something going on between you and that Mary Ann. Am I to guess Evelyn was behind that as well?"

"She was." Roy sighed. "I think she just wanted to keep trying to cause Ginger pain and put a seed of doubt in her head. Ginger knew it wasn't true at all. I do feel bad that Mary Ann had to be dragged in but at least it was shown she is with Gilligan. I think that photo that was snapped put it all to rest."

"All this because Evelyn wants what she can't have and is trying to obtain a way to get it. Look Roy if there is anything I can do to help I will. You can count on me."

"I appreciate that Charlene." He said. "I think Ginger could use all the support she can get. We may have been able to squash that ridiculous love letter story but I am convinced that it won't be the end of it. I am fairly certain Ms. Winters is not going to drop it."

"I would agree with that." The female scientist said. "She is a piece of work. You know I just thought of something. My husband has a detective friend. Perhaps he can do some investigating on Ms. Viper."

"I was thinking that myself." The Professor said. "I also was planning a lawsuit against her for her libelous story in the paper. I think we need to go on the offensive and it would be the best way to do it."

Charlene nodded. "It would. Before you do anything, let me talk to my husband's friend. I want to see what he can dig up. Maybe he can find out for sure if she did plant the story and you can have a better chance at suing her sorry butt."

"That would be great thank you." He said. "Anything to help bring her down. I won't stand for her hurting Ginger anymore. She is going to learn not to mess with my wife."

Charlene smiled. "You really love Ginger a lot." She said.

"I do. She is the only woman I have ever loved in my life. I mean it. I never felt this way about anyone except her. When I first laid eyes on her…I don't know what exactly hit me but I knew I was in trouble. I won't let her be taken away from me." He said. "No one is going to rip her away. I didn't let Skipper and I won't let anyone else."

"Skipper?" Charlene said raising her eyebrow. "Did he try to get with Ginger?"

"No not exactly." Professor explained. "I know he may have thought of it…I know it was crazy on my part but I told him flat out I didn't want him going near Ginger because I wanted her. I know I had no right to do it but I couldn't help it. Amazingly Skipper was very understanding and agreed to let Ginger be. He did advise me to not wait forever. Ginger wasn't going to. So I finally did bite the bullet and told her. It was the greatest moment of my life." He said with smile on his face. "I recall her beautiful face lighting up. When she said she love me too….I thought I died and gone to Heaven."

"That's sweet." Charlene said with a smile. "I know that it hurt you when that awful Lynda left you after the fiasco with Professor Malone. Honestly Roy I always thought you could do better than her. She was so pushy sometimes. I don't know for the life of me why you were with her. I thought of trying to set you up with some of my friends after you broke up but I wasn't sure if you would be ready for that."

"It was probably best you didn't. I had shut myself off from love after that. I didn't want to be involved with anyone. Ginger changed all that. I love her and I would do anything for her. Whatever I have to do to protect her for from that awful woman and her pack of lies I will do." Professor said firmly. "Everyone will know to not hurt my wife."

 **Professor and Ginger's Home**

Ginger read over her story crossing few things out, penciling in some more details and making a few changes. She was overall pretty satisfied with what she wrote. Her main character Crystal and her love interest Sean. Obviously patterned after her and the Professor. Of course she had to add the others. There was a Mary Ann character named Sandy and a Gilligan character she named Billy. They had a bit of a thing in the story as she found a way to add that in. While it was true she felt she could not write a complete story about the two young ex-castaways, she did manage to work them into this story. She hoped things were going well with them. She was excited to see the two soon. Mary Ann would be moving to San Diego and Gilligan would be up to help her get settled in. She was glad that Skipper and Gilligan were moving their business to California. She wanted to be able to see them more after all they were family to her. Ginger planned on inviting them to Thanksgiving that year. The movie star had wanted to do a big Thanksgiving dinner with just the seven of them. She was sure her family wouldn't mind taking one year off.

Ginger put her story down and stretched out her muscles. It was amazing to her how much her life changed in a short period of time. How one trip changed her whole world. There she was in Hawaii miserable as can be with a bunch of lousy men not taking her singing seriously. She was sick of being hooted and hollered at. Tired of the cat calls. She wasn't a sex object for crying out loud she was a real person. To get away from it all, she decided to book the three hour tour on the Minnow. It seemed like a pleasant boat and she was sure it would be more private for her. She hops aboard and then she sees the most handsome man in the world…they get stranded on an island together…fall madly in love…now she was married to that wonderful man and they were going be starting a family. She couldn't ask for anything better. Well except for maybe Evelyn Winters disappearing off the face of the Earth. Wouldn't that be nice. Speaking of that little wench, Ginger had wanted to talk to Tony about something. She went over to the desk where the phone was and dialed. She sat back down in the chair waiting.

"Tony Silver."

"Hi Tony it's Ginger."

"Hey kid." He greeted. "What's up? How is your story going?"

"It's going great. I am still working on it of course but I think I can have a few chapters to send to the publisher soon."

"That's great." He smiled on the other end. "I can't wait to read what you come up with."

"Listen Tony there is something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Oh what would that be? You looking for a movie role? I thought you wanted to take a break for awhile to write your story?"

"No it's not that." Ginger explained. "I wanted to know if you could dig up the dirt on that horrible Evelyn Winters."

"Dirt?" He said. "What kind of dirt?"

"You know. Something that she doesn't want the world to know. She has been married so many times and she cheated on those husbands. I am betting she is cheating on her current one. I want to find a way to prove it." Ginger said. "There has to be something out there to use to bring her down."

"Well." Tony said. "I have heard rumors about her but I have nothing confirmed."

"What kind of rumors?" Ginger asked.

"The kind in which it appears she is meeting a male escort in the middle of the afternoon at a hotel." He stated. "Again I have nothing definite, but that is the whisper around town."

"Well see what you can find out." Ginger said. "She is not going to get away with trying to rip my marriage apart. She is going to learn what payback is all about."

"I gotcha." He said. "I will do some digging and let you know what I come up with."

"Thank you." Ginger said. "Ms. Winters is not going to know what hit her. That I promise." She hung up the phone with Tony and sat back in her chair. So Ms. Viper was sneaking around with paid escorts was she? Well certainly Mr. Winters would be very interested to know that bit of news. And maybe the front page of the tabloids! She smiled at the thought of Evelyn's face seeing the story splashed everywhere. Oh she will be sorry. Very sorry.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ginger. I am so glad I got a hold of you. It's me Valerie."

She sat up and smiled. "Valerie. Oh it is so good to hear from you. How are Shannon and Grace?"

"They are good. They are enjoying our time in London. But they did see something that bothered them and it did me too. We saw that story about the love letters. I did get a hold of your agent. Roy gave me his number before. He told me a little bit. I wanted to wait until you got back as I didn't want to bother you on vacation."

"I see." Ginger said. "Well tell the girls not to worry. The story has been put to rest."

"I am glad." Valerie said. "But what was going on? How did this happen?"

"It's it a long story." Ginger said. 'The short version is that a superior at Roy's work is trying to steal him from me and it going to pathetic lengths to do it. We can't prove it but I know she was behind the story. You see Valerie, she made advances to Roy."

The blonde sighed. "Oh no. Was it like with that awful professor of his in college?"

Ginger was stunned. "You know about that?"

"I do. Roy never liked to talk much about it. But I knew what happened. It was horrible for him. I wanted to kill that Professor Malone. Twisting it that Roy was the culprit. Don't tell me this woman pulled the same thing!" She seethed.

"No she didn't do that." Ginger said. 'She is just miffed Roy rejects her pitiful advances and is trying to make trouble."

"I see." Valerie said. "Well we are going to be back in the United States soon. Perhaps we can head out to visit you and Roy. The girls are sorry they didn't get to see you when you were in New York. They miss you."

Ginger smiled. "I miss them too. And I would love to see all of you. You are welcome anytime you know that. Oh I wanted to tell you something. Some much happier news."

"What is that?" Valerie asked.

"Roy and I decided to start our family. We are trying to have a baby."

"Oh that is wonderful." Valerie squealed. "I am so happy for you! You will make a great mother. I know the girls will be thrilled to have little cousins."

"Thank you. I hope it happens soon. I want a big family you know. Roy and I even have a few names picked out." Ginger stated.

"Wonderful." Valerie smiled. "I hope it happens for you two. I promise I will be there for the birth. I would never miss it. And if you want, I do have some old baby stuff of the girls that I don't need anymore. Some clothes, blankets things like that. You are welcome to it. They are still in good condition."

"I may take you up on that." Ginger said. "I have to go now. Give Shannon and Grace my love and tell Peter I said hello!"

"I will." Valerie said. "Talk to you later. Bye now!"

Ginger hung up the phone. She was not happy her nieces had to read that trash but was glad to be able to tell them not to worry. Shannon and Grace were wonderful girls. She loved spending time with them. And she thought highly of their mother Valerie. They became fast friends. She would love to see them again. Ginger got up from the desk and left the office she headed out to the pool area and sat down in one of the white chairs. She thought about what she told Valerie about starting a family. She hoped it did happen soon. Ginger wanted to fill her house with children. At least four. Sigmund and Joshua and Isabella and Jade. How she looked forward to Christmases with her children. She giggled at the thought of her darling husband dressing up like Santa for the kids. He would make a cute Santa. Well it would happen. She just needed to be patient that was all. She would have her family.

 **Later that evening**

Ginger smiled at her husband as he returned home. "Hi darling." She greeted. "How as your day?"

"Busy." He said taking his coat off and then kissing his wife. "Hectic. But I think I'm going to like it. Charlene said to tell you hello and she wants to invite us over to her house after the service on Sunday. I told her about how we wanted to attend that church and speak with her husband."

"I would love that." Ginger said. "I am looking forward to hearing him speak. I am anxious to check out that church. By the way, your sister called today."

"She did?" The Professor said surprised. "What did she say?"

"She and the girls saw the story in a paper in London. I suppose it went international. Anyway I told her about how it is squashed and that Evelyn was making trouble. She was worried about you after what you went through in college." Ginger replied.

"I see. Well she needn't worry. It's not going to end the same way this time."

"I told her that. She wanted to come out and visit us soon. I told her she is welcome anytime."

"It would be nice to see her again." The Professor said. "She's been pretty busy traveling. I know you must miss the girls."

"I do." Ginger smiled. "I am looking forward to seeing them again. I am sorry I missed them in New York. You and I should take them out to a fancy restaurant for lunch when they are here. I bet they would love that."

"They would." The Professor nodded. "I think that is a great idea. And maybe take them to that new musical for teens that is playing. I know they would enjoy it."

"Oh what a wonderful idea! I'll call Tony and ask him to get tickets."

"Splendid. By the way I wanted to ask you how the writing went."

"It went great." Ginger said. "I should have something to send to the publisher. I decided to write a story based on the white goddess. You know how you said I should be the white goddess because I'm so beautiful." She grinned.

"I recall this." He said putting his arms around her. "I look forward to reading your tale."

Ginger kissed his lips. "I love you Roy. And I love you think I'm a goddess." She said placing her head on his shoulder.

"You will always be one to me my love." He said holding her tight taking in the scent of her perfume. No Evelyn was not going to rip this apart. No way no how. Not a chance.


	39. Chapter 39

"This was not exactly the romantic dinner I had in mind." The Professor said as he tossed his pizza crust into the large white flat cardboard box sitting on the floor next to the pair.

"I think it's very romantic." Ginger purred resting against her husband wearing his blue work shirt.

"I am going to assume you are going to blame me for this." The Professor quipped as he kissed the top of her head.

"You are the one who looks so cute in that apron. It wasn't my fault." Ginger said with a smile.

The Professor originally had planned on making a delicious dinner for his wife. He had the steaks sizzling on the small grill in their kitchen, the potatoes were baking and the vegetables were steaming in the pot. Then it happened. The redheaded movie star couldn't resist her husband wearing a blue apron and she remarked how irresistible he looked in it. The Professor tried to brush it off but that was pointless. It was not long before Ginger began nibbling on his ear. He tried to fend her off numerous times but to no avail. He was way too weak to resist her seduction. The two ended up on the kitchen floor and well as for their meal it ended up getting burnt and tossed into the garbage and a phone call made to the local pizza place.

"Naturally." He said amused by his redheaded bride. "Or is it that I was correct in Hawaii when I said you have no ability to control yourself around me."

"Shut up." Ginger said taking another bite of her pizza. "You love me."

"I do." The academic stated holding her tighter. "I always will."

Ginger finished up her slice of pizza and wiped her lips with a napkin before wadding it up and tossing it aside. "Darling." She said as she then picked up her soda and took a sip. "Can I ask you something."

"Anything."

"You never told me much about that Professor Malone. I mean you told me what she did to you and that was horrible but you didn't say much about anything else."

"Ginger I really don't wish to discuss this now." He said. "It's in the past. I would like it to remain there."

"I know darling but I am just curious that's all. I don't understand why that idiot girlfriend of yours would not believe you when you said that that creature did. What was the deal with this woman?" Ginger asked. "Was she some kind of big shot or something?"

The Professor sighed. "In a way she was. She was very popular with the students. She had a way of relating to them and understanding the pressures they were under. Her class was tough but everyone wanted to be in it. The woman was an excellent educator. Very bright. That is why I enjoyed her helping me with various papers and projects. She guided me and I appreciated it. She was loved by pretty much all the students. I suppose that me coming forward and saying what she did put a dent in that image and some just refused to except that Professor Malone wasn't such a saint after all. Lynda refused to believe that her favorite professor would act in such a manner. So she just accused me of lying and left me. I think she actually thought I somehow encouraged Professor Malone."

"That's awful." Ginger frowned. "She was a stupid fool. How could she not believe you? You are a very honest person Roy. You aren't one to lie. How she could be so callous?"

"I don't know. Like I said some people just refuse to accept there are flaws in those they admire. They put them on a pedestal and refuse to see they aren't perfect. She must have been one of them." He stated.

"Is that why you shut off from love?" Ginger asked. "You were afraid of another Lynda? Or was it because of Professor Malone?"

"It may have been a little of both." Roy admitted. "I think it was more about Lynda than Professor Malone. I knew I could defend myself against a vulture like her. Having someone who I thought cared about me not believe me, it hurt. It hurt a lot. That topped with the whispers of other students taking the same stance as Lynda. It was not easy. But I had my sister and my brother. Not to mention my parents. Of course there was my roommate and his then girlfriend who you know is Charlene. They helped me through it."

Ginger turned her head and placed a kiss on his lips before settling back against him. "I wish I had gone to that school." She said. "I could have dated you instead of that stupid Lynda. Or at least after the idiot left you. I would have believed you Roy."

"I know you would have. I should have known you would have when it came to Ms. Winters. I just didn't want her planting seeds of doubt in your mind. I didn't want to go through what I went through with Lynda all over again. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I know it was stupid of me to think that but that fear came rushing back. The old memory of how she coldly dumped me returned. I was determined to not let that happened again. I know you are not Lynda but I couldn't help it." He kissed her once more. "I love you so much. I never want to lose you."

"Darling you know you won't ever lose me." She said sitting up and turning to face him. "I love that you love me so much that you would do anything to keep me. No one else ever did. No other man ever loved me like you do. I don't care what silly fantasies the world may have of me with one of the other men of the island, Skipper, Gilligan or even Mr. Howell. That's all they are. Fantasies. I love you. You are all I want."

"And you are all I will ever want." He said touching her cheek. "You are my beautiful starlet and no one else's. You belong to me."

Ginger smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "And you belong to me darling. You are all mine." With that she placed another kiss on his lips and another round of lovemaking took place.

It was after that Ginger showed the Professor the story she had written so far. "What do you think?" She asked after he read a few pages. "Do you like it?"

"I think it's splendid. " He replied. "I always said you were quite the storyteller my love. You certainly draw the reader right in with your description of how the group ended up on that island was amazing. A scientist taking a group out on exploration of an island. The captain is an old friend of his along with the first mate. I like it. I am not sure how a beautiful movie star was interested in a scientific venture though."

"Darling of course she would be." She grinned. "If the scientist looked like you, how could she pass it up?"

"Of course. I should have known. I do like how you wrote the Howells to be in pharmaceutical field and went on the exploration looking to find something to help cure diseases. That was a nice touch. And I like how you made Mary Ann their daughter who thought it would be a fun adventure. My love I still think you need to explain the movie star presence other than she thought the scientist was attractive."

"I thought of that." Ginger said. "I am going to write she was up for a role as a scientist and decided it would be good research to partner with one to get a feel for the role."

"That's what you told me when you were up for that very role in that TV movie. You told me you wanted to make sure you got all the science terminology just right. I of course fall for this. You spent the majority of the time trying to seduce me." He stated.

"I got the role didn't I?" She came back with. "I listen when you speak."

"I know you do." He smiled. "You did a marvelous job in the part too. But back to your book, I think you have a great start here. Just add in that bit bout your character and the movie role. I am looking forward to reading more."

"Thank you darling. I will add that bit in there before I send it to the publisher. By the way have you sent your book out yet?" She asked.

"Not yet." He replied. "I wanted to add a few of those suggestions you gave me before I sent it out. Your idea of adding about Scarlet and David being stuck on an island was brilliant. Granted yes it won't be for as long as we were, just a couple of days but I thought it was a great idea to put it in the story so I am."

"I am glad you liked that idea." Ginger said. "I thought it would be a good way to tie the time on the island in since you are basing the story on me."

"It is." He replied. "I hope the publisher likes it. It is definitely a labor of love. You know I had this idea for the story since we have been on the island. I jotted notes from the stories you would tell in a journal. I thought that perhaps one day I could tell the story."

Ginger smiled. "You loved me that much even then?" She asked.

"Yes I did. Very much." The Professor stated pulling her closer. "I am forever grateful I ended up on that island with you. I would have stayed there forever as along as you were there. You remember when you convinced me to let Mr. Norbert Wiley go because you thought he was reformed?"

"Yes I do. I was wrong. I am sorry about that darling. I really messed that one up didn't I?" She said sadly.

"It's okay Ginger. It shows you have a big heart. You are kind compassionate person. I was skeptical but knowing how much it meant to you and thinking that maybe you could be right, I agreed. Besides you weren't completely wrong. You said that it how the movie ended." He smiled.

"Yes that is true." Ginger relented. "But I thought that perhaps Mr. Wiley was different. I was wrong. I was so stupid."

"You weren't stupid. And the others also believed him reformed. He was a con man. I myself wanted to believe it was true. It worked out anyway. When we told the authorities about him after we got rescued he landed himself behind bars for a long time. He got what he deserved." The Professor said. "So justice was served. Ginger don't ever stop having a compassionate heart. It's one of the many reasons I love you."

Ginger smiled. "You are very compassionate too darling. Wanting to protect us all when that attaché case was found. You know I was devastated when you thought I was only after the case. When you caught Mary Ann and I with the fishing pole and you proclaimed that I was only after the case, I was crushed."

"I was the stupid one." He said. "I should have known you weren't just after the case. I'm sorry I said that to you."

"It's okay darling. You know better now. We are married and we are going to have a family."

"We are." He said. "It will happen for us. We can keep trying. Just because that one test was negative doesn't mean we should give up. It just means that…"

Ginger giggled. "No darling I mean we are going to have a family."

"Huh?" He said confused. "I don't follow."

"I wasn't feeling very well this afternoon so I went to the doctor. I thought I had some stomach bug. Turns out the bug in my stomach is a baby." She grinned.

"Baby? But…You…but the test…" He stammered.

"I know. He told me the test was wrong. I am pregnant."

The Professor couldn't believe it. "I…I am stunned…I can't…We are going to have a baby?"

"Yes we are darling. Looks like we did conceive on that island after all." She said kissing his lips.

"This is remarkable." He said in amazement. His eyes went to her midsection and he placed his hand upon her. "My child is in there."

"Sure are." Ginger said. "And soon Sigmund Eugene will be brought into the world!"

"Sigmund…Wait Ginger I thought you wanted to name our first son Joshua?"

"We will name our second son that." Ginger explained. "Sigmund will be the older boy. It just makes sense. See he needs to gain notoriety in Hollywood as a big time director and then that will open the door for Joshua to be the next Cary Grant."

"I see." He smiled. "Well I will take your word for it but what if it turns out it's a girl. Will it be Jade or Isabella?"

"Darling it's going to be a boy." She said. "We will have our two boys first then our daughters. That is how it will be."

"If you say it will be, then it will be." He said. "I am a looking forward to our son coming into the world. Sigmund Eugene Hinkley. Has a nice ring to it. It will sound even better once they announce him winning the academy award for best director."

Ginger giggled. "Darling you are sounding like me."

"Well why not?" He said. "Of course our son would win. He will have your brilliant movie making mind."

"And your handsome looks." Ginger purred. "Darling kiss me…."

He took her back in his arms and another round of passion took place.

 **Hawaii**

Diana sang happily to herself as she packed up her bags. She had a nice time with Skipper these past couple of days. He was very gentlemanly towards her and fun to be with. Could it go deeper? Perhaps in time but she was taking this slow. She wasn't going to rush into anything too fast. Diana preferred to really get to know Jonas Grumby before plunging head first into a relationship. She gave him her phone number and she had his number in Hawaii. He told her about how he was going to see about starting up his business in California which she thought was a great idea. Would give her an even better chance to see him some more and build a meaningful relationship. Speaking of which, she wanted to talk to her agent about the new book she wanted to write. Ginger had told her she tried to write a book about Mary Ann and Gilligan but she wasn't happy with it. For some reason the movie star just had trouble making the story work. When she told her about what she had written, Diana was intrigued and asked Ginger if she could borrow some of what she wrote. Ginger of course said she was welcome to it. Diana was sure she could make something of it and promised the redhead she would give her full credit. A story about Mary Ann and Gilligan sounded like something that was right up her ally. She put her packing aside for a minute and walked to the phone dialing the number. "Hello..Janet…it's me…I'm fine thank you…Listen I have an idea for a new novel I wanted to run by you..."

"Just a minute before you get into that there is something I wanted to tell you. I found out who the new owners are of the publishing company. An Evelyn Winters and Erika Tiffany Smith."

Diana was stunned. "Erika Tiffany Smith? Wait isn't she had rich socialite who owned a movie studio at one point?"

"Yes that is the one. Apparently she is getting into the book publishing business. I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. She is a scatter brain you know."

"Yes I know." Diana sighed. "She could read a really awful book and think it's great and read a great book and think it's awful. Great. I am stuck."

"I know hon but we will just have to make do. I am sure she will love the book you just finished. It would be impossible not to."

"I hope so. Well anyway I do have an idea for a new book that I'm going to get started on…." She looked at the clock on the table. "Oh dear I guess I should get back to my packing my flight leaves in a hour or so. I'll you about it when I get back…Okay bye then." Diana hung up the phone. She was bewildered by Erika Tiffany Smith getting into the book game. It seemed odd to her. Great now her future was in the hands of this blonde ditz. Just what she needed! Diana went back to her packing and was just finishing up when the phone rang. She hurried to answer. "Hello?"

"Hi Diana it's Janet. I'm sorry I forgot to mention something to you before. It seems that Ms. Smith wants to have a party for the launching of the new company. You are invited of course. You are welcome to bring a date if you want."

Diana smiled. She knew just who were date would be! "Well I guess a party wouldn't be so bad. I can grin and bear it for a night. I'll be there."

"With a date?" Janet asked.

"Yes with a date. And I'm not saying who he is yet. You will find out. Talk to you later." She hung up the phone and grinned. Perfect! Just perfect! The best chance for her to be with Jonas again. Surely he would look handsome in a suit and tie. Or maybe a naval outfit. What a good way to bring him into her world and see what it is like. A good chance to grow their relationship.


	40. Chapter 40

**_A/N I added a few things in this chapter that did not happen on the show. I want to showcase just how in love the Professor and Ginger actually were prior to them getting together. These things could have/would have happened had I been in charge or Sherwood was allowed to go ahead with Pinger as he wanted. Okay enough about that. Go ahead and read and enjoy!_**

* * *

The Professor looked down at his redheaded wife who was lying in his arms on the sofa with her head resting against his chest. He was in awe of the news she shared. They were going to have a baby. Wow. Fatherhood was certainly something he never gave a whole lot of thought to before Ginger. Yes he adored his two nieces Grace and Shannon. They were terrific girls. He always made sure to send them birthday presents if he was not able to see them. Christmas was no exception. He would make a point of going all out and buying them the perfect gift. This was different. This child would be his own. One he created with his beautiful Ginger.

Ginger looked up at her husband and noticed the expression on his face. "Darling you look happy." She remarked.

"I am happy." He said holding her hand in his. "You and me are going to have a child of our own. It's amazing. Truly amazing. Before I laid my eyes upon your lovely face, I didn't give much thought to it. Now…now with you I am in awe of how exciting it is to create something that is a part of you and me."

"Roy I knew this would happen." She stated. "I knew that one day I would have your child."

"You did?" He said somewhat surprised.

"Of course." Ginger said. "I had a feeling that sooner or later we would end up together. On or off the island. For the longest time I figured it would be on the island. I wasn't going to be satisfied with being without a man forever darling. I was going to snag you one way or another."

"You were?" The Professor said with an amused smile.

"Yes. You were the only one I had ever considered to be husband material." She explained. "I knew that Skipper and Gilligan were completely out of the question. You know I had no romantic feelings for either of them and wasn't about to try and have any feelings of romance for them. I just didn't want them. Even if Gilligan wasn't crazy about Mary Ann it wouldn't have made a difference. He is not what I wanted in a husband and neither was Skipper. You darling were just perfect." She said with a smile.

"I see." He said caressing her arm. "Well I shall consider myself lucky that your lovely self preferred me over the other men."

"How could I not?" She said. "Out of all the men you were the only one who understood me. Besides Roy those times we almost made love also clued me in that it was you that I desired for a husband." She sat up a little and turned to face him. "You remember the first time it almost happened." She grinned at him.

"I do." He said. "I recall it very well. There was a terrible storm over the island and you ran into my hut and pretty much threw yourself in my arms. You ordered me to not let go of you and said I was not to go anywhere."

Ginger smiled fondly at the memory. "You were so calm and assuring. You told me that it was just a thunderstorm. It wasn't like the one on Minnow and that I would be fine. You held me for awhile while we listened to music on the radio and then you suggested a game of Scrabble to take my mind off of the storm."

"A game that started out innocent." The Professor began. "But then your little devious mind went into overdrive and you started spelling out very erotic words on the board."

"You delved into your scientific vocabulary and spelled out all kinds of words knowing that I can't resist your brilliance." She said.

"And then." The Professor said pulling her back to him. "You began to undo the buttons on my shirt and run your hands over my chest whispering just how brilliant you believed me to be. Your lips would lightly brush against my skin."

Ginger giggled. "You then started nuzzling my neck." She said in her breathy voice. "And whispered just how good the scent of my perfume was and how much you enjoyed it. You stated you could breathe it in all day and you got very aroused darling…don't think I didn't know."

"I don't doubt you knew. But my beautiful Ginger it's what happened after that." The Professor said. "You looked at me with your mystifying green eyes filled with desire. You whispered that you wished to make love to me."

"You replied Ginger I… …but then that stupid news bulletin broke in talking about something and the moment was lost." She frowned still miffed about it.

"We almost got it back again." He said. "When you were helping me with romance. You gave me that kissing lesson. Remember what happened after you had released your kiss."

"I do." Ginger said her eyes sparkling. "I told you that things would get more heated."

"You demonstrated this by running your fingers through my hair and pressing yourself close to me. Your hand then went inside my shirt. You said in a soft voice that it would be an experience that I wouldn't forget. Mentioned about how beautiful it would be with one you love. It was then your lips were about to touch mine again but…."

"That stupid Erika Tiffany came around calling for you for some dumb reason and once again our moment was lost." She said annoyed. Ginger looked at him. "Darling if we hadn't been interrupted we certainly would have you know…wouldn't we? I think we would have. Don't you?"

"Yes I believe we would have." He answered. "Most certainly. There was no way I was going to pass up the chance to hold you in my arms and love you. That's why I knew that I had to fess up. I had to tell you that it wouldn't be just about…the physical act of love…it would be deeper. I love you."

"Roy I never thought for a minute you would ever just want me for one night. That's why I wanted to make love. I could trust that you would still want me after. To be honest Roy I never thought that of Skipper. Honestly he always came off to me as the type who would love a girl for one night and then leave. That would be one of the reasons I was never attracted to him. I had enough of men like that." She said. "All I ever wanted was a man to love me and take care of me. When we were on the Minnow I knew that you could possibly be that man. Now I am having your baby. It's wonderful."

"It is wonderful. And Ginger don't think for one second that I ever would have allowed Skipper to get his hands on you. I would have fought like hell for you." He stated. "When he made that pass at you when he had amnesia I was furious. If he had tried that again, he would have been very sorry that is for sure."

Ginger grinned at him. "Darling it's the seething volcano in you." She said kissing his lips. "You have all that passion boiling inside you and it's ready to explode…"

With that he took her back in his arms and their passion boiled over and exploded once more. After, Ginger was sleeping peacefully in his arms and he decided to call his sister to touch base with her. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Hi Val it's me Roy." He smiled.

"Roy Hi!" Valerie said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Ginger told me you called earlier. I thought I would check in."

"I'm glad you did. I was worried about you. Ginger told me about that awful woman. I'm so sorry you had to endure this again Roy. It must bring up awful memories of that horrid professor in college."

"It did." He conceded. "But I'm fine. I have Ginger. She's been wonderful although there was rough going with the gossip going around. I hated she had to deal with that."

"I am too." Valerie said. "It angered me that people would say such garbage. The girls weren't too happy either. You know how they adore Ginger."

"I do." He said. "I am sorry they had to find out about this. But it's over now. We found the love letters that Ginger actually did write that were to me. A snippet was sent to the papers and now the rumors can cease."

"I'm glad." The blonde said. "So is there anything else going on? Any big news?"

"Actually there is. I know Ginger told you that we were trying to have a baby. Well we succeeded. Ginger is pregnant."

Valerie squealed. "Oh my!" She said. "That is wonderful! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations! Wow I'm going to be an aunt! Oh wait till Mom hears!"

"Thank you. And yes I know Mom will be pleased. We already have a name picked out. Sigmund Eugene Hinkley."

"Sigmund Eugene…After our great grandfather and great great grandfather…That's sweet little brother. I like it." She smiled. "Maybe he will grow up to be a brilliant scientist like them."

"I don't know." Roy said. "Ginger already stated that he will be a big important movie director in Hollywood. I am pretty sure she is going to groom all of our kids for Hollywood."

Valerie laughed. "I don't doubt it. Well no matter what he does, I'm sure he will be a success. I am very happy for you and Ginger. You deserve some good news after all that has happened. By the way did Ginger tell you we are planning on visiting you both soon?"

"Yes she did mention that. We would be glad to see you. I am sure that girls are anxious to see Ginger again. She did say they were disappointed they couldn't see her in New York."

"Yes they were. But we will see you again soon. Listen I should go now…give my love to Ginger and tell her congratulations on the baby."

"I will. Take care sis…oh wait…before you go…have you spoken with Matthew?"

"Yes I did briefly. He knows about the stupid gossip and was not too happy. You going to call him? I think he would like to hear from you."

"I'll call him." The Professor said. "Is he still in London?"

"Yes." Valerie confirmed. "But I think he is heading back to the states soon. He should be back in Ohio in a few days. He is pretty busy in London so you may have a better chance of getting a hold of him then."

"Okay I will wait to call him. I'll let you go now. Take care and give my love and Ginger's love to the girls."

"I will. Take care little brother…bye now."

Roy hung up the phone and turned his attention back to his wife who was still sleeping. He thought of what a great mother she would make. She was great with Grace and Shannon. She made a point of making sure they got an autographed copy of her album or magazine if she was to be featured in it. Spoke to them all the time on the phone and frequently sent them something she thought they would like. They loved her beauty and fashion tips and also her advice on boys. They often passed the beauty and fashion tips onto their mother. Telling her she should style her hair this way and wear this type of dress. Dad would like that scent of perfume better. Aunt Ginger said so.

There was on question in his mind that Ginger would be just was wonderful with their own child. He could see her giving advice to Sigmund about how to get the attention of a girl. Could just see their son's prom night. Ginger would declare how handsome their son looked in his tux and how lucky his date was. Of course she would scrutinize the girl to make sure she lived up to Ginger's standards of what she wanted for her son. As for himself, he would enjoy taking Sigmund to the lab showing him how they came up with different formulas for various things. That and taking him out to a ballgame. His father used to take him and Matthew to ballgames when they were kids and he enjoyed it a great deal. He would buy them hotdogs and soda and they had a grand time cheering on the Indians. It was one of his favorite childhood memories. One he wished to pass onto his own son. He would love nothing more than to take Sigmund and their next son Joshua to a baseball game. Perhaps even taking them to a game in Cleveland just like old times with his dad. This of course was a long way off but he looked forward to it.

The Professor then thought of the daughters Ginger wanted to have after they had their two boys. Jade and Isabella. He could only imagine how much like Ginger they would be. Surely they would inherit her beauty and charm. He was going to be in for it that was for sure. Jade and Isabella were going to wrap him around their finger just like their mother. He smiled at the image of little Jade dancing around in a ballerina outfit with her red curls. Naturally she would have red hair just like Ginger. He then pictured little Isabella entertaining at Christmas time by singing Christmas carols. She would most likely have beautiful red hair too. In his mind both of his daughters would look just like Ginger. Be little angels that he would love to pieces. Naturally he would have to keep all the boys away. Maybe hire a bodyguard for them. Those boys would learn fast not to try anything with his sweet girls.

It still amazed him how much a trip on the SS Minnow changed his whole life. God certainly worked in mysterious ways. It was an interesting way to bring Ginger into his life but he wouldn't change a thing. He was forever thankful of God's plan bringing this beautiful woman to him. He thanked the Good Lord everyday for Ginger. Nothing was going to rip her away. He believed that passage about wanting God brought together let no one separate. Well no one was going to separate them. It was a challenge with all the horrid talk that goes on in Hollywood but they held firm. He didn't understand why people had to gossip like that. And it was true it was getting harder to deal with. Perhaps when he and Ginger spoke with Charlene's husband he could help them.

Ginger stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at her husband. "Hey darling." She said.

"Ginger." He said kissing the top of her head. "I take it you had a nice rest. And I am going to assume you had one of your pleasant dreams about me."

"I did have a nice rest and I did have a pleasant dream but it wasn't about you. It was about Cary Grant." She grinned.

"Really?" He said raising his eyebrow. "And just what was this dream?"

"He was begging and pleading with me to run away with him." Ginger replied. "He said I was the most gorgeous woman ever and he just had to have me for his own. He said he simply could not continue on if I wasn't by his side."

"And what did you say to this?"

"I told him I'm sorry Cary but my heart belongs to Roy." She answered. "You could never be as handsome and charming as he is. And I sent him on his way. Tears were pouring down his face and he sobbed that I was breaking his heart. I told him I was sorry but you were the only man for me. He then stopped and turned asking if there was anything he could do to prove that he could be the man for me. I told him he knew how to make a person who turned invisible visible and was capable of making a florescent substance to attract a passing ship or plane and could explain the trajectory of a tsunami he might have a shot."

"I see. Just what did he say to this?"

"Nothing." Ginger grinned. "He just sulked away in defeat. You then did appear and you took me in your arms and explained to me all about how it was possible to stop a volcano from destroying the island. It was so romantic."

The Professor kissed her once more. "I love you." He said. "And next time Cary Grant tries to steal you away in a dream at least let me be there so I can show him how sorry he will be."

"Jealous darling?" Ginger said with a sly grin.

"No man is getting his hands on you." He said squeezing her night. "No one."

"I won't let them." She said kissing his lips and then resting her head against his chest.

 **Hawaii**

Skipper hung up the phone with his old navy buddy Jack and was pleased. Jack said he would be more than happy to look after his tour business in Hawaii while he started the new one in California. Skipper was also happy to work out something with Mr. Howell who had wanted himself and Gilligan to work for him. The tour business would be in full operation during the busy time of year for tourists. He and Gilligan would be a the helm during that time. When it was less busy, he was going to hire another buddy of his to take over and he and Gilligan could then work for Mr. Howell. They did take into consideration Mary Ann and Mr. Howell assured him that he would have a place for her as well that is what she wanted. Skipper told him he would speak to Mary Ann about it and see what she says. Things just may work out just fine. As he looked over his plans the phone rang again. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Why hello there." Diana said. "How are you?"

"Hi." Skipper said with a smile. "I'm doing great. How are things with you?"

"Wonderful. I have a proposition for you." She said. "I need a date for this party my publisher is throwing. You interested? "

"Am I interested?" Skipper chuckled. "Of course I am. I would be honored to be your date."

"Great." Diana said. "My agent told me that the new owners of the company want to throw a party to introduce themselves or to celebrate the launching of their new venture or something. I personally don't care but I have to be there. So I thought I would bring someone along I can at least have fun with at the party."

"Well I am glad you asked me. I will be more than happy to attend with you. Who are these new owners do you know?" He asked.

"My agent said it was that Erika Tiffany Smith. That rich ditzy socialite. Honestly I didn't think she even read books." Diana laughed.

Skipper couldn't believe it. "Erika Tiffany Smith? You sure?"

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"I…nothing…forget it…Is she the only new owner? Did she partner with anyone?"

"Yeah but I forget the name. No one I think I know anyway. So anyway you will be there for the party right?"

"Sure I will." He said. "I will be there. Looking forward it."

"Great. It's next week on a Saturday. I'll see you then." Diana said. "Bye now."

"Bye." Skipper said hanging up the phone. He was stunned. Erika Tiffany Smith bought the publishing company? That seemed very odd. She did not seem like the type to care about publishing books. She wasn't much of a book person. He had a feeling something was going on. Just what that something was he didn't know but he was certain it couldn't be good.


	41. Chapter 41

"I'm fine Danny really." Ginger said the next morning on the phone to her brother while munching on a piece of bacon. The Professor was over by the stove cooking the rest of their breakfast. She looked over at him and smiled. "Everything is fine. It's all over. Everyone knows the only man I was ever in love with on that island was my darling Roy. If anyone wants to keep living their delusional fantasy that's their problem. I'm done with it. I never wanted Skipper and never loved him. That's all there is to it."

"I know." Daniel Grant said on the other line. "I didn't believe one word of that story. Neither did Mom and Dad. Mom was worried about you. She and Dad were overseas on their anniversary trip and she saw it in one of the papers. She wanted to call you but you were away in Hawaii."

"You can tell her to relax. I'm okay. I would rather just forget it actually." Ginger said. "Just put it all behind me."

"I understand that sis." Danny said. "I just can't figure out how this all started to begin with. Why all of a sudden did this ridiculous story just pop up out of nowhere. Where did it even come from?"

Ginger sighed. "It's a long story. I really don't want to get into it. Suffice to say it was some stupid woman that used to work with Roy wanting to make trouble. Well she is not going to get away with it I can tell you. But let's forget about it. I have some exciting news to share."

"Oh what would that be?"

"I'm pregnant." Ginger beamed. "Roy and I are going to have a baby! It's that wonderful!"

"That's terrific Ginger!" Danny said happily. "Wow! I'm going to be an uncle. This is so cool. Congratulations."

"Thank you. We have a name already picked out. It's going to be a boy you know."

Danny laughed. "Yeah I know you and your instincts. Go on what's the name."

"Sigmund Eugene Hinkley." Ginger said proudly.

"Sigmund Eugene? That's different." He said. "How did you come up with that name?"

"Sigmund is Roy's great grandfather's name and Eugene is his great great grandfather. They were both brilliant scientists. It meant a lot to Roy for our son to have their name. I think it sounds like the name of a distinguished Hollywood director." Ginger stated. "Don't you?"

"It does." Danny agreed. "I like it. Knowing you as I do, you will make sure he gets into Hollywood and becomes one. I can't wait to meet Sigmund."

"Me too. And yes I do have plans for Sigmund. I know he will be a genius director." Ginger said placing her hand on her stomach. "I hope he looks just like Roy."

"I'm sure he will." Danny smiled. "I better go. I just wanted to check in with you and make sure everything was okay. Our sister was worried about you too."

"Everything is. You can give Mom and Dad my love. And tell Nicki I'm okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye now." Ginger hung up the phone and looked back at her husband. "Darling have I ever told you how hot you look in that apron?"

"Don't start." He said bringing over a plate of scrambled eggs and setting it down in front of her. "Besides you used that last night."

"Well you do." Ginger said her eyes drifting over him.

He noted that oh so familiar look in her green eyes. "You learn to control your hormones." He chided. "Now eat your breakfast. Our son needs nourishment."

"Yes darling." Ginger said picking up her fork and taking a bite of the eggs. "Roy these are heavenly." She said.

"Glad you like them." He replied.

"How come you didn't cook on the island?" Ginger asked taking another forkful.

"I was afraid if I let on that I could cook, you would constantly be in my hut seducing me into cooking every meal for you." He answered.

"So? What would be so terrible about that?" She grinned. "You know you loved having me in your hut." She was about to slide onto his lap when he gently pushed her back down on her chair.

"You stay right there and finish your breakfast." He instructed. "I need to get to the office. I have a lot of work to do. I can't be late."

Undeterred, Ginger rose from her chair and placed herself right on his lap. "You could spare a few minutes for me couldn't you?" She asked batting her eyes.

He gulped as she ran her fingers through his hair and her soft hand then slide inside his shirt. "I…I really…really need to get to the the office." He sputtered as his temperature rose. Was it just him or did the room get hotter?

"Just a few little minutes for me." She purred in his ear her lips just touching it.

The Professor was helpless to say anything. He couldn't find the strength to resist her seductive charms. "I well….I should really get…I…" Was all he managed to spit out.

Her lips went to his and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He knew it was beyond his capacity to fight her so he gave up. She kissed him deeply for a few minutes before letting go. "I love you darling." She said. "I'll be thinking about you all day. Will you being thinking of me?"

"Um…I…." He felt very sweaty and flustered. How she still managed to turn him into a sputtering stammering fool he didn't know. After over two years of marriage she still had that kind of power over him. He was convinced it would never go away. He was also fully aware he had no ability to cease it and he honestly didn't want to. She was way too intoxicating and he enjoyed it to the fullest. His wife's affections for him was something he never grew tired of. Finally he found his tongue and gazed at his beautiful wife. "I love you." He said. "I shall keep your beautiful self in my mind for the rest of the day. I will look forward to returning home to you."

"Maybe we can see each other before that." She grinned. "Perhaps I will have car trouble again at the Oasis…." She said tracing his chin with her finger.

He swallowed hard. "That..that would be..nice." He said trying to keep from taking her right there and then in the kitchen. "I love you." The academic said once more.

"Have a good day darling." She said kissing his lips before returning back to her chair to resume her breakfast.

The Professor sat there in a daze for a few seconds before he stood up to leave. He kissed her once more and grabbed his briefcase heading out.

Ginger grinned watching him leave. He was still putty in her hands. Of course she knew that it was the exact same way for her. He could just look at her in a certain way or speak in that matter of fact scientific way and she turned to jelly. Ginger finished her eggs and placed the dishes in the sink. After cleaning up she headed into her office to work on her story some more. Her doctor had advised her to not stress herself too much and she took that advice to heart. She was in no big hurry with the book. She wanted to get it just right. Thankfully her publisher understood this and didn't push any deadline on her. Ginger was free to relax and write at her leisure. And she needed to relax. This whole ordeal with the rumors took a toll on her. It was not easy reading such trash in the papers. The idiots saying she should divorce Roy and go marry Skipper. Marry a man she was never even the slightest remotely attracted to the entire time she knew him. Yeah that made a lot of sense. Whatever. It was over. She turned her mind back to her novel. Ginger began pounding on the keys of the typewriter and churned out another chapter. Her momentum was broken when the phone rang. She smiled hoping it was her husband. She reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Hi Ginger it's me Skipper."

She frowned a bit that it wasn't her darling Roy. "Hi Skipper. What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you something. I don't know if it is a big deal or not. I just thought you should know." He said.

"What would that be?" Ginger asked. "Is there some new story out there? Damnit why can't people comprehend that I am in love with Roy and Roy only…."

"No No." Skipper interrupted. "It's not that. It's something else. Diana invited me to this party her publisher is having."

"That's great." Ginger said. "So what's the problem. You nervous or something?"

"No I…She found out that one of the new owners of the company is one Erika Tiffany Smith."

Ginger's eyes went wide. "What!" She shrieked.

"That's right. The Erika Tiffany Smith. The very one who showed up on the island…"

"And tried to take my darling Roy from me." Ginger fumed. "What is that airhead doing owning a publishing company?

"I don't know." Skipper said. "I will see what I can find out at the party. Diana said there was another owner. This was a partnership. She didn't recall who the other one was."

"I see. Well let me know what you find out. This could be nothing. You know how that bimbo likes to throw her money around because she thinks it makes her look good or something. Just make sure she's not aiming to try and sink her bimbo claws back into my darling Roy."

Skipper smiled. "I will. I know this could just be a coincidence but I thought you should know. Diana said that the Professor had inquired about using her publisher."

"He did but he is going with another. But still..this could be something. It is just very strange that she pops up like this. Let me know what you find out. Talk to you later." Ginger hung up the phone. What the hell was Erika Tiffany doing getting into the book publishing game? Did that idiot even know how to read a book? Did she ever read a book in her life? Something was fishy. And as for this other partner. Just who was it? Why would that dingbat partner with someone? Ginger reached for the phone and dialed.

"Hello Dunmore and Thompson." A female voice said.

"I want to speak with my darling Roy." Ginger said.

Charlene smiled on the other line. "You must be Ginger. Roy told me a lot about you. This is Charlene."

"Oh hello." Ginger said. "It's nice to talk to you..is my darling available? I want to speak with him. It's important."

"Sure." Charlene said. "Just a minute." She set the phone down and turned to the Professor. "Roy there is a woman on the phone insisting on speaking with her darling Roy."

He turned a bit red before setting aside his work and walking to the phone. "Hello my love." He said picking up the receiver.

"Hi darling." Ginger said. "I miss you."

"I am sure." He replied. "I have a lot of work to do. I am afraid that I can't speak with you at the moment…"

"I know." Ginger said. "But I need to tell you something. Skipper just called and said that Diana told him who the new owner of the publishing company she works for is and you won't believe it. Erika Tiffany Smith."

The Professor was in disbelief. "Erika Tiffany Smith? You are kidding."

"I wish I was." Ginger said. "He said there is another owner but Diana didn't recall who it was. He said it could be nothing but he found it rather odd."

"It is odd." Roy said. "Is Diana able to find out anything else?"

"They are throwing a party and she invited Skipper. I supposed they can get the dirt then." Ginger replied. "I don't get why that no good ditz is getting into the publishing business. You do think she is a ditz don't you?"

The Professor could not help but smile. "Of course. And once again I was a fool and I apologize. I love you."

Ginger giggled. "I know you do Roy. I am curious to know who this partner of her's is. I suppose we will find out soon enough."

"I would say you are correct. However there is not much we can do about it. At least I didn't go with that company and you didn't either. So we don't really have to bother with her." He stated.

"Yes I know but she may try to lure you over. I know how her scatter brained mind works." Ginger seethed. "Probably try and convince you that she can make your brilliant book a huge success and thinks her non-existent charms will work..."

"My love you are especially beautiful when you are jealous. I am betting your lovely green eyes are flaring up."  
He grinned.

"I'm not jealous." Ginger pouted. "I just can't stand the idea of that bimbo.."

"You are beautiful my love." He said. "I shall see you later."

"I love you darling. Bye." Ginger said.

Charlene looked over at the Professor. "What was that about? Something wrong? Who is Erika Tiffany Smith and why would Ginger be jealous about her?"

"It's a long story." The Professor said. "Ginger has no reason to be jealous. Erika Tiffany Smith was a socialite who found our island. She took a superficial interest in me and I was stupid enough to get wrangled into it. Ginger set me straight by kissing me."

"I see." Charlene said.

"Apparently Ms. Smith had partnered with someone to purchase a publishing company. It could be nothing but it just seems a bit strange." He stated. "Of all the publishing companies why did she pick the one Diana works at. It just appears to be suspicious. Ginger is just on guard that's all. With all that happened…she can't help it. She doesn't want to deal with it again."

"I understand that." The female scientist said. "Those rumors were awful. I can see why she would be cautious. I am betting she was not thrilled to find out you would be working with me."

"She wasn't at first." The Professor relented. "However I explained to her that I never had any feelings for you and that you never had any for me and that you had dated my roommate. And that you were happily married. She doesn't mean to be leery."

"Oh I know she doesn't." Charlene assured. "I don't blame her. With a bitch like Evelyn trying to rip you away and what she went through with Erika Tiffany, it's understandable. I am looking forward to meeting her. I know she will enjoy the service on Sunday. My husband is quite the pastor. Everyone loves him."

"We are anxious to attend and speak with him. I think we could both use some guidance." He said. "It's not easy to deal with all this. I told Ginger before it's not exactly easy reading how everyone thinks I am nothing but someone who is standing in the way of Ginger being happy with Skipper and I should just get out of the way. My feelings mean nothing. All our special moments are meaningless. It gets to me."

"Of course it would." Charlene said sympathetically. "People gossiping cruelly like that is not easy. I would hate it if it was me. You and Ginger both have my support and my husband's."

"I appreciate it." The Professor said. "However I am sure that Ms. Winters may have something else up her sleeve. Just what I don't know. But I will beat her at her own game. I am contacting a lawyer and I am going to put forth a lawsuit against her. She will learn not to hurt my Ginger."

 **Hotel**

"Yes." Derrick said on the phone. "That's right. She is aiming to get the sea captain and Erika Tiffany together. Thinks Ginger may get jealous."

Donald laughed and rolled his eyes on the other line. "My wife is pathetic." He said. "That is the lamest scheme I ever heard. But that is just like her."

"She thinks that she can rekindle that Skipper's interest and have him fall all over himself to be with Erika." The blonde man reported. "She apparently thinks that Ginger will get jealous because she is under the impression that she needs every man to desire her."

Donald shook his head. "How sad." He said. "Well thank you for the information. Keep me posted if you find anything else." He hung up the phone and sat back in his leather chair at his desk. So Evelyn was such a pathetic creature she believed that she could rip apart Ginger and the Professor and swoop in and get the Professor. Ginger was going to be jealous over Erika liking Skipper? That was the stupidest thing ever. And what about that Diana? Did she not matter? Of course not. Well this was not going to be. He would see to it. As soon as he had all the proof he needed, he would make his move and Evelyn wouldn't know what hit her.


	42. Chapter 42

Ginger was startled awake from her nap on the sectional by a ringing phone. The book she had been reading slid off her stomach and to the floor. The redhead reached over with and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She answered with slight irritation.

"Hey Ginger!" A cheerful voice said. "It's me."

"Mary Ann?" Ginger said sitting up a bit. "What do you want? Roy just slayed the dragon and was about to kiss me to break the evil spell." She frowned.

"Huh?" Mary Ann said confused.

"Oh." The movie star began to explain as she started picking up the book that had fallen on the floor. "I was reading Sleeping Beauty to the baby and I must have fallen asleep. I dreamed I was Sleeping Beauty and Roy of course was the handsome prince."

"Naturally." The farm girl grinned. "What's this news about a baby?" She inquired.

"I'm pregnant." Ginger beamed. "Roy and I are going to have baby."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mary Ann squealed. "I'm so happy for you! That's just terrific news. Congratulations. So you think it's going to be a girl? That's why you are reading Sleeping Beauty?"

"No it's going to be a boy." Ginger explained. "I'm reading Sleeping Beauty to my son so he can get a head start on how he would direct the story when he becomes a world famous Hollywood director. It doesn't hurt to give Sigmund an early start. He's going to be a genius."

Mary Ann smiled. "Sigmund? So you decided to go ahead with that name?"

"Yes." Ginger replied. "I decided Sigmund would be the older one and gain notoriety in Hollywood so that Joshua can make it big and become the hottest leading man in Hollywood."

"I see." The brunette giggled. "Well I have no doubt that Sigmund will do just that. Anyway I do have a reason for calling. I need your help in picking out a dress to wear."

"Dress? For what?" Ginger asked.

"Diana invited Gilligan and me to this party that her publisher is throwing. I am looking forward to it. My first big party like that. I want to look my best." Mary Ann said. "So many important people. Could you get me into one of those fancy Hollywood beauty salons? I could get my hair done all up pretty maybe get my nails done."

"Sure." Ginger said. "She invited you both to the party? Skipper didn't mention that when he called earlier."

"I guess he didn't know yet. Wait Skipper called you? What about? Is he nervous about being Diana's date?" Mary Ann asked.

"No. It was something else." Ginger said. "Wait till you hear this. You know how Diana said the company was under new ownership?"

"Yeah." Mary Ann replied.

"Well it turns out one of the new owners is none other than Erika Tiffany Smith."

"What!" The farm girl exclaimed. "You are kidding? That ditz is the new owner!"

"Yes." Ginger nodded on the other end of the phone. "Skipper told me that he thought I should know since Roy and I were shopping for publishers. He thought it was odd. He said that there was another owner that Erika was a partner with someone but Diana didn't remember who it was."

"Wow." Mary Ann said. "I almost don't want to go now. I don't want to run into that horrible woman. The nasty way she treated Gilligan. Plus there is the way she tried to steal the Professor from you. I don't want to see her."

"No I want you to go." Ginger said. "I need you to find out the dirt and why all of a sudden she is getting into the book business. And I am very curious to know who this partner of hers is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." Ginger said. "I have a feeling there is more to this and I intend to find out. I need you to be there so you can get the scoop. Between the four of you I think you can get the low down."

"Okay. We'll do what we can." Mary Ann said. "I still want to look good though. Will you help me with the dress and everything?"

"Of course I will. And I know the perfect place for you to go to get your hair and nails done. Mrs. Howell had told me about it and I love it. I'll call and get you an appointment." Ginger said. "And I know just where you can get your dress. I know a salesgirl at a shop on Rodeo Drive. Her name is Janice. She's a sweetheart and she is wonderful at helping you find the perfect style dress. We will have you looking fabulous. Gilligan's eyes will pop out of his head when he sees you. I promise."

"I like that idea." Mary Ann smiled. "I can't wait. I never had a high fashion dress before. I've always wanted to shop on Rodeo Drive but I was always intimidated by the sales people."

"I know what you mean I was at first too but now I just give them the attitude right back if they get too snooty with me. Mrs. Howell taught me all about how to handle them."

"Maybe we should take her along." Mary Ann laughed. "In fact, why don't we? We can make a whole day out of it. You, me and Mrs. Howell. It will be fun. Like old times. I miss that."

"I like that idea." Ginger smiled. "Why don't you give her a call? I'm sure she would love to go shopping with us and go to the salon. In fact I think I will make an appointment at the salon for all three of us. Mrs. Howell did mention to me that she and Mr. Howell were going to a regatta gala. Perhaps Roy and I could join them. It sounds like fun."

"That does." Mary Ann said. "Well when I call her I will ask her about that. Say I wonder if she could find any dirt on Ms. Tiffany Smith. I know she has the inside society scoop. She knows all that stuff. If not I bet she could find out. You know how she detested that woman."

"Yes I do. I don't blame her. She is a scattered brained ditz with no class whatsoever. As if Roy would ever want to marry that hussy. I bet Mrs. Howell would know all about her. Let me know what she says."

"Will do. Well I will let you get back to your nap so that the Professor can kiss you and you can put your hands all over him and…"

"Oh shut up." Ginger said cutting her off. "You concentrate on finding out what that dingbat is up to. I'll talk you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and shook her head. Well she couldn't help that she dreamed of her darling Roy. He was her dream man. He always was. She grinned thinking of her dream and how her Roy bravely faced down that fire breathing dragon to climb to the tower and save her with a kiss. He would do that for her. He would do anything for her cause he loved her.

Ginger placed the book on the coffee table and sighed. Roy was by far the best thing that ever happened to her and some cheap trashy tart wants to come along and tear him away. That Evelyn was going to pay dearly. Who did she think she was trying to make moves on her husband? It infuriated her. Ginger picked up the phone and dialed. She waited for the other line to pick up. "Tony…It's Ginger…did you find out anything on that no good Evelyn?"

"I did. I was able to confirm her use of a male escort service. She is one of the top clients. Meets them in a fancy hotel under assumed names." Tony said. "They range in ages too. However the one she requests the most goes by the name of Derrick."

"I see." Ginger smiled. "I bet her husband would love to hear that information. How soon can you get pictures?"

"That may be a little tricky however I know the security guy at the hotel and I think I can get some footage that will be of use." Tony replied.

"Perfect." The redhead smiled. "That bitch isn't going to know what hit her. She will be sorry she ever tried to make a move on my Roy. No one tries to take him from me without pay a price. And she is going to. She is going down hard."

Tony smiled. "I know. Trust me I will dig up what I can. I'll see about the security footage. And perhaps we can talk to this Derrick. Maybe he can be persuaded into helping us. Worth a shot."

"Whatever you can do do it." Ginger stated. "She wants a fight well she's got one. I'm not fooling around. She is not going to try and destroy my life or my marriage. I won't let her. Whatever it takes to bring her down I want it done. She will learn and learn fast not to mess with me."

"Of course." Tony said. "I'll be in touch. Later." He hung up the phone and was about to dial another number when it rang. "Hello Tony Silver here."

"Hello Mr. Silver." A male voice said. "This is Donald Winters. Husband of Evelyn Winters."

"Hello sir." Tony said. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Actually I am calling to tell you I can do something for you." Donald explained.

"Do something for me? What is this about?" Tony questioned.

"Perhaps we can discuss this in person." Mr. Winters said. "Would it be alright for me to come down to your office? I have some information about my supposed loving wife that may be of interest to you."

"Really?" Tony said a little skeptical. "And is there a reason you want me to have this information?"

"I know all about my wife's goings on with your client Ginger's husband." Donald explained. "I know how she tried to make a move on him. I know about how she tried to accost him in the elevator. I was able to obtain the footage of this from the cameras at Dunmore & Thompson. I also know she is up to more. I want to help"

"You do? Why? You have an ax to grind against her?"

"In a way I do." Donald said. "My wife thinks I'm clueless and I buy into her act. Well I don't. I had thought I could change her when we married. I used to find her charming and a delight to be with. Well that mask fell off and I see her for what she is. I had met Ginger and Roy before at company functions and I think they are two of the nicest genuine people I have ever met. I think Ginger is a terrific gal and I think Roy is quite the gentleman. I don't want Evelyn trying to destroy them. I know she was behind that story in the tabloids. So I would like to meet with you and discuss this further."

"Okay." Tony said. "But let's not meet at my office. How about at Elaine's Bistro. It's quite and discreet."

"Deal." Donald said. "I'll give you the information that I have. And if there is anything else I can do I will. Whatever help you need from me…"

"I appreciate it." Tony said. "Okay meet me there at 3."

"I shall see you then." Donald then hung up the phone. Oh that Evelyn wasn't going to know what hit her. She is going to make a fool of him any longer nor is she going to ruin the lives of Ginger and Roy. He will make sure of it. There is no way he was going to let her get away with it any longer. She wanted to play with fire. Well she was about to get burned and burned bad.

 **Dunmore & Thompson Lab**

"Roy." Charlene said. "I know you mentioned a lawsuit before but I don't think it's a good idea right now. I mean you have nothing to go on. I think you need to wait."

"I understand that." He replied. "I know that I can't bring forth a suit at the moment but I still wish to discuss my options with a lawyer. I am not going to allow anyone to keep hurting my beautiful Ginger."

Charlene smiled. "You really love her don't you?"

"I do." The Professor said. "She's everything to me. Did I tell you that we are having a baby? Ginger's pregnant."

"Wow!" Charlene beamed. "That's terrific! I'm so happy for you. I bet Ginger will be a great mother."

"She will be." Professor said proudly. "Ginger would be the best mother to my children. I wouldn't want anyone else fitting that role."

"I'm happy for you." Charlene said. "I know you could use some good news with all that was going on."

"It is a spark of joy in our lives." The Professor said. "Ginger certainly needed it. However she can put it out of her mind and concentrate on her book. I can't wait to read it. She is quite the storyteller."

"How is your book coming?" Charlene asked. "Your testament to your love for Ginger?" She grinned.

"It's finished. I am sending it out to the publisher and will await to see what they think. Ginger assured me that they will love it. I hope she is correct. I put a lot of work into it."

"I am looking forward to reading both of your books. Ginger's and your's. Maybe they will turn them into a movie."

"That's what Ginger said." Roy smiled. "She said she won't forget to thank me when she wins the Oscar for best actress playing the role of Scarlett."

"She's sounds like quite a character. I look forward to meeting her in person. And the offer still stands about my husband's detective friend. He will be more than happy to look into Evelyn's dirty deeds." Charlene said.

"I will take that into consideration." He said. "Right now I think we should get back to work on this plastic formula. I think we can make this coffee table even stronger. I have an idea about it." He then went to his chalkboard and got to work.

Charlene watched him and he worked out the formula. Ginger was lucky to have a man like him. He clearly adored that redheaded movie star. She could not understand how that idiot Lynda Cottonfield in college could have just up and left him. Well that girl was a fool. She always thought Roy was a good guy. She had thought of setting him up with one of her friends after Lynda's cold hearted treatment but he seemed to be uninterested and withdrawn from love. It was hard to see but there wasn't anything that could be done. Until Ginger came along. Ginger with her beauty and charm manages to crack that shell. Charlene was glad. He deserved a good woman. He was always like a brother to her. Mostly because in a way he reminded her of her late brother Aaron. She didn't want what happened to Aaron to happen to Roy. She was going to make sure it didn't.

 **Elaine's Bistro**

Tony sat at a secluded table in the back sipping on a cup of coffee. He checked his watch and saw it was two minutes to three. Just then a well dressed blonde man walked in and was escorted over to the table.

"Hello." The man greeted. "Donald Winters."

"Tony Silver." He said gesturing for him to sit down. "So why don't you start with telling me what you know. What's the scoop on Evelyn? What do you know?"

Donald reached into his jacket and pulled out a manila envelope. He handed it to the movie agent. "Here."

"What's this?"

"All the information you need on my loving wife." Donald explained. "Well most of it. The security footage from Dunmore & Thompson is there. Plus there are some snapshots of her in the parking garage of the Hotel Eden. I even found bank withdrawals for large sums of money. I'm talking up to $1000. And the clincher. A list of the most important clientele that does business with Clair's which is the escort service. As you will see Evelyn's name is on that list. It shows her method of payment as cash only."

"Interesting." Tony said. "Tell me…what else do you have on her?"

"I know all about her deal with one Erika Tiffany Smith. I know just what she is plotting. She wants to destroy more than just Ginger's life. It doesn't matter to her who gets hurt. As long as she gets her prize.'

"Ginger's husband." Tony finished.

"Exactly." Donald said.

"Let me ask you. Do you think we can get her escort friend to help up?"

Donald smiled. "Oh I already have him working for me. He will be more than happy to assist us. You see he is not exactly a real escort. He is working undercover. There is more to this than you know. There is a bigger picture. A much bigger picture."

"What bigger picture?" Tony asked. "What are you getting at?"

"I mean that Evelyn was embezzling money at Dunmore and Thompson and she was using her position at the company for some very shady dealings. She was smart at covering her tracks at first however I have a mole."

"I see. I take it this mole blew the whistle on her to you?"

"Naturally." Donald said. You see I own shares of the company. Franklin Dunmore and Martin Thompson are the founders and have the most influence but I have my own and my wife used it to her advantage."

"I see. Well this is interesting." Tony said. "I'm sure Ginger would be glad to know all of this."

"Well rest assured it's all in that envelope. I think between me and you and Ginger we can stop Evelyn from destroying any more lives."


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N Again there is something in this story that was not in the show. Just call it a missing scene. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**_

* * *

It was late Friday afternoon and the Professor was busy in the lab working on perfecting his new formula for plastics. He was so focused on his work he did not notice the door to the laboratory had opened and there were footsteps on the tile. It wasn't until he felt a soft hand making it's way inside his white lab coat to his shirt and sliding onto his skin did he realize he was no longer alone. The scent of that familiar perfume hit him and he gulped as a pair of lips touched his ear. "Hi darling." A sultry seductive female voice said.

"Ginger." The Professor answered pretending he was still focused on his work when the truth was he had completely forgotten what he was working on. "What brings you here?"

"I'm kidnapping you." She answered placing her arms around him tightly.

"Kidnapping me?" He asked confused.

"You heard me." Ginger said taking the pen out of his hand and turning to him to face her. He studied her green eyes which at the moment looked like two sparkling emeralds. He noted that look in them that said she was up to no good sort of. That mischievous look he was all too familiar with that meant he was in for it.

"And just where are you kidnapping me to?" He inquired brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"You'll see." Ginger grinned sliding the lab coat he had been wearing off and tossing it aside. She placed a kiss on his lips before leading him out of the lab and outside to the parking lot where her car was waiting.

He got in the passenger side and they drove out of the exit of Dunmore & Thompson down to the destination which turned out to be The Oasis. The very spa/hotel Ginger had lured him to previously. He smiled at his wife's devious mind. "Just what are we doing here?" He asked.

Ginger shut the car off and turned to her husband. "I told you I'm kidnapping you." She said. "For the whole weekend." She leaned over and kissed him. "You are all mine. No sneaking on down to the lab because your brilliant mind just thought of something that you just have to work on at that very moment. No phone calls to colleagues about chemical formulas or equations. You belong to me. For two whole days."

The Professor returned his wife's kiss. "I can't think of any better fate." He said. "To be with all alone with you for an entire weekend is heavenly."

They got out of the car and headed inside the luxurious building hand in hand. A few patrons could not help but notice how happy and in love they looked. Ginger obtained the key to the reserved room from the desk clerk and they headed up the elevator. They arrived at the top floor and the doors of the elevator opened. The pair stepped out to the long hallway down to what was the penthouse suite much to the surprise of the Professor. "Only the best for you darling." Ginger explained with a grin.

They walked inside and it was certainly breathtaking. The décor was classy and elegant. The room looked like it was straight out of a magazine. Ginger took the Professor's hand guiding him to the bedroom. She paused and opened the double doors and there was a huge king sized bed with pale pink comforter and matching sheets. Sheer curtains hung by the glass doors of the balcony. Ginger wrapped her arms around her husband and smiled. "What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you are the most incredible wife in the world and I love you." He replied.

The Professor brought his lips to hers and began kissing her softly. His hands went to the back of her dress and was about to unzip it when Ginger giggled stopping him. "You just hold on there." She said with a wicked smile.

He watched as she disappeared to the bathroom and emerged a minute or two later wearing the luxurious soft cotton bathroom with the hotel emblem embroidered in gold on the front. He swallowed at how fetching his redheaded bride looked in it. Ginger sauntered up to him. "I thought I would slip into something more comfortable." She purred at him tracing his jaw with her deft finger.

"You are beautiful." He replied. The Professor lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He set her down leaning over her. "I love you." He whispered before softly kissing her lips. Her robe was untied and made it's way to the floor. Ginger closed her eyes enjoying the feel of her husband's lips kissing her body. It was not long before those lips returned to hers and she wrapped herself around him tightly. The Professor's shirt landed on the floor and it was a second or two later before his belt was lying beside it. Ginger sighed loving the way he was kissing her neck and his hands explored her voluptuous curves. "Darling." She whispered. "Darling…I love you…Roy…"

The intensity of their passion increased and there were cries of ecstasy filling the air in the room before bubbling over and exploding. Ginger laid in her husband's arms basking in the beauty of the moment. The Professor gazed down at his wife who's head on his chest. He loved her. He truly loved this woman. How could anyone possibly claim that his head could be turned by another? How could anyone insinuate that he could ever have feelings for another woman? No other woman could compete with his beloved Ginger. It just could not happen. The academic concluded people were just stupid and he wasn't going to bother with what their opinions about something they knew nothing about were. That story about Mary Ann was just flat out ridiculous. That farm girl had nothing on his beautiful movie star wife. Erika Tiffany Smith was a charming as a rattle snake compared to Ginger. He still recalled that moment Ginger's lips captured his in that very passionate kiss. It was like nothing he ever felt before. It was exciting and new. He understood what Ginger meant when she said don't knock it until you try it. He was sorry he never knocked it and he wanted to try it over and over again with the beautiful redhead. When she let go he had no clue what had just hit him. All he knew is what he wanted her to do what she did a second time. He did not wish to have that experience with Ms. Tiffany Smith. No sir. Only Ginger.

"Roy darling what are you thinking about?" Ginger asked breaking into his thoughts.

"I was recalling when you showed me what romance was all about. I was not sure what had hit me all I did know was that I wished to experience your kisses some more."

Ginger smiled. "I wanted to kiss you more." She said. "But I thought it was best I stop. You were supposed to be engaged to that stupid bimbo and I didn't want it to look like I was stealing you."

"My love you did steal me." The Professor stated. "You stole me back from that horrible woman. I was yours again. But then I don't think I ever wasn't yours. You did have a way of wanting to be near me all the time. Remember the weather balloon?"

"I do." Ginger said. "You so bravely protected me from it."

"You ran straight towards me and clutched me tightly." He said. "Come to think of it Ginger you never did let go of me. Even after it was discovered the monster was really a balloon you still held onto me."

"I didn't want to let go of you." Ginger stated. "I missed you. I know we women put on a show that we didn't need you men but to be honest I did need you. Everyone would get so jumpy at the littlest things on the island, you know how superstitious Skipper was. It would scare me but you darling…you were always so calm and logical. I needed your cool logical head. It was comforting to me. I liked being with you. I missed our walks on the island when we would talk about everything."

"I missed that too." He said kissing the top of her head. "You remember that was the night you decided to come back to camp."

"I remember." Ginger said with a smile.

 _"Well that's that." The Skipper said. "Nothing but a weather balloon. I guess you girls can head back to camp now."_

" _Not a chance." Mary Ann replied. "You men tried to scare us."_

 _"That's right." Mrs. Howell declared. "You tried to trick us. We are staying put."_

 _Ginger shook her head at the other two women. "You both can stay here all you want. I'm going back to camp." She said as she stood behind the Professor where she had ran when they spotted the "monster"._

 _"What?" Mary Ann said in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"_

 _"I am serious." Ginger said firmly. "I don't want to stay out here any longer. It is safer back at camp. Maybe that balloon wasn't a monster this time but what about next time? I would feel much better knowing the Professor is around." She said still clutching the academic. "He would know what it is and how it could be stopped." The movie star added._

 _The other two women gave up and agreed to head back to camp. Or at least gave that impression. Truth was Mrs. Howell was missing her husband and Mary Ann was lonely without a certain skinny sailorman. The seven of them marched back to camp and retired to their hut not before the men agreed they would get to work on new huts in the morning. Once inside, Ginger had moved her cot over near the Professor's claiming that she was still a bit shaken and that she wanted to be close to a strong male presence._

"I was surprised you didn't try to climb into my bunk with me." The Professor quipped.

"Surprised or disappointed?" Ginger grinned.

"Maybe a bit of both." He stated. "I was stunned that you felt me to be a strong male. I cannot recall any other woman feeling this way."

"Well if they didn't they are stupid." The redhead said sitting up a bit. "You are strong and handsome. The perfect leading man."

The Professor smiled at her. "And I am venturing to guess if I was a leading man in Hollywood you would make certain that you were my one and only leading lady."

"Naturally." Ginger said. "You think I would let the likes of Elizabeth Taylor and Betty Grable to get their hands on you? No way. You only do love scenes with me. No one could kiss you like me."

"That would correct." He said gathering her in his arms. "I highly doubt anyone else has the stamina to kiss me for over a minute like you."

"No one else loves you like me." She said as she brought her lips to his again and their passion started up again.

It was later that Ginger decided take advantage of the huge stand up shower while the Professor had retreated to the living room area to order room service. He had placed the order and sat back on the white sectional while he waited. He thought of his life before Ginger. Never did he think he would leave work in the late afternoon to partake in lovemaking with a beautiful woman. He was known to work very late hours in the lab or practically be in the library until closing time, sometimes beyond that if he had made special arrangements. Women weren't exactly on his mind then. Yes he did notice them and yes he did go out with a few but he was too engrossed in work to really bother with a relationship. Ginger certainly changed his whole outlook on life. And now she was having his baby. Did he think that the gorgeous redhead who had caught his eye on the Minnow would end up being the mother of his child? End up being the love of his life? God worked in mysterious ways that was for sure.

The doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. "Room service." The voice on the other side of the door said.

He opened the door and the cart was wheeled in. He thanked the server and gave him a tip. He looked over the plates of food and noticed the spinach salad he had ordered for Ginger was missing. He went back to the hall to see if he could catch the waiter when he spotted a familiar looking person. They didn't see him but he could tell as clear as day it was that no good Evelyn. She was busy looking over a blond muscular man who was unlocking the door to one of the rooms. She patted the male on his backside before they headed inside shutting the white door behind him. Well that was interesting. He thought.

The Professor went back into the suite just as Ginger emerged from her shower wearing that white robe. "Oh good the food is here." She said sitting down. "I'm starving." She looked over the cart. "Where is my salad? Didn't your order my salad?"

"I did." The Professor said. "They must have forgotten it. I tried to catch the waiter but he had left. I will call them." He went to the phone and dialed room service who apologized for the mistake and promised to send up the salad right away. Ginger began to eat a fresh roll and noticed her husband look anxious. "Something wrong darling?"

"No nothing." He said. He was not sure if he should tell Ginger what he saw. He really didn't want to bring up that horrible woman while they were having a romantic weekend. "I'm fine."

Ginger shrugged and decided to let it go. The salad was brought up a few minutes later and she dug in. The Professor appeared to pick at his food and Ginger placed her fork down. "Darling something is wrong. I know it. Tell me. Don't try to hide it."

"I'm sorry my love I'm not trying to hide anything from you. I…I didn't want anything to ruin our weekend."

"What is it?" Ginger pressed.

"Evelyn. She's here in the hotel." He answered.

Ginger's eyes went wide. "Did she try and…"

"No." The Professor assured. "She didn't see me. When I saw your salad was forgotten I went to try and catch the waiter and that is when I spotted Evelyn going into another room with a man."

"Who wasn't her husband?" Ginger asked.

"Yes. That would be the case."

Ginger grinned. "Oh this is too good." She said.

"What do you mean?" The Professor asked.

"I mean darling we have more ammo against her."

"Ammo? Ginger just what are you saying? Are you up to something?"

Ginger giggled and forgot about her food. She slid onto her husband's lab running her fingers through his hair. "Darling you just let me worry about it. I promise you that no good wench will be sorry she every tried to lay a hand on you."

"Ginger." The Professor said somewhat sternly. "What are you plotting?"

"I love you." She said her lips going to his. His arms wrapped around her slender body and they got lost in their passion again. All thoughts about what Evelyn was doing in the hotel and what Ginger may be plotting went right out of the Professor's head.

Later on the academic was relaxing in the easy chair reading a book while Ginger sat at a desk scribbling something on piece of paper. Oh that Evelyn was going to get a taste of her own medicine. It was going to be so juicy. She folded up the paper and placed it in an envelope. She explained to her husband that she was going downstairs for a minute and would be right back. She left the room with a look of satisfaction on her face. Oh if she could only see the look in that wench's face! It would be priceless! She got in the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. This was going to serve that woman right. And it was just the beginning. Yes she was going to make her life a living hell. The elevator came to a stop and Ginger walked up to the front desk where a blond woman wearing a blue blazer was standing. "Hello Mrs. Hinkley, may I help you?"

"Yes. Can you see that this is delivered right away? It's important." Ginger said handing her the envelope.

"Yes Mrs. Hinkley." The woman smiled. "We will take care of this."

"Thank you." Ginger said before walking back to the elevator. She rode it back up to the floor where the penthouse was and walked down the hall. She paused a minute wishing she knew which room that no good woman was in. Wouldn't that be something! Just knock on the door and catch her in the act! Unfortunately she didn't know what room she was in and it did no good to knock on every door. Oh well. What she had planned was just perfect. That woman wasn't going to know what hit her.


	44. Chapter 44

The Professor looked up as his wife returned to the suite. She sauntered over to where he was sitting and climbed onto his lap. "Did you miss me?" She asked tracing his jaw line with her finger.

"Most definitely." He answered placing his arms around her.

"I'm sorry darling." She said softly placing a kiss on his lips. "I will never leave you again. Not Ever."

He allowed Ginger to kiss him for a few more minutes before speaking. "My love it is still early what do you say we have some fun?"

Ginger grinned. "That is what I had I mind..." She said her fingers going to the buttons on his shirt.

"Not that kind of fun." The Professor stated removing her fingers. "I meant downstairs."

"I don't want to go downstairs." Ginger said seductively. "Everything I want is right here in this chair." Her lips touched his again and he returned her kiss before gently pushing her away.

"There is a casino downstairs and I thought it would be rather fun to check it out." The academic said. "What do you say? I don't want to just stay in the room. I want to show you off to everyone. Have everyone see what a beautiful woman I am married to. And my love you know you enjoy making the other women jealous by flaunting that I am your husband."

"That is true." Ginger conceded. "Okay I suppose we could go to the casino for a little while."

"Good." He said carefully removing her from his lap and standing up. "Let's go then."

"Just a minute." Ginger said. "I want to change first." She headed into the bedroom and found the bags that she had the bellhop bring up earlier. She found the new red dress she had purchased and smiled. This was certainly going to get her darling's husband blood racing. It was tight fitting with thin straps and was low cut in the front and back. It also had a shorter skirt. The minute she saw it she knew she had to buy it and she could hardly wait for Roy to see her in it.

Ginger slipped on her new dress and found the pair of opened toed shoes to go with it. She decided to let her hair hang down by her shoulders and brushed it to a shine. After spraying some fresh perfume, she walked back into the living room area and she smiled to herself noting the look on her husband's face. "I'm ready." She said sweetly.

"I…Um…" Was all he could say. He could not take his eyes off her. Her provocative attire was something to say the least.

"Something wrong?" Ginger asked innocently.

"No." The Professor answered quickly. "Nothing….Um..let's uh….let's go."

Ginger grinned as he took her hand and lead her out of the room. They made their way to the elevator and stepped inside. The Professor hit the button and his eyes went back to his wife and just how radiant he thought she looked in that dress. Not being able to help himself he pulled her to him and placed a passionate smooch on her lips. Ginger squealed to herself pleased that she was having this effect on him. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist her in this dress. The kiss broke and the Professor gently touched her cheek. "I love you my beautiful movie star wife."

"I love you my handsome brilliant dreamy scientist." She replied.

He kissed her once more before the elevator doors opened and they stepped out to the lobby. The casino was located to their left and they walked over heading inside. A few male patrons stared at the beautiful redhead who ignored their looks and clutched her husband's arm proudly to convey how much she loved him. A couple of women threw admiring gazes at the Professor who paid no attention to any of them. His focus was on his wife. They approached the blackjack table and the Professor took a seat. Ginger stood next to him and the dealer said a polite hello. The cards were dealt and Ginger was delighted when her husband won the hand. She placed a kiss on his cheek and another hand was dealt. The Professor won again to which he stated Ginger must be his good luck charm. Ginger giggled and said she thought he believed that was superstitious nonsense. He came back with that she was most certainly not nonsense and pulled her onto his lap.

"You are having a very lucky night sir." The dealer said as he cleared the table.

"And you might get luckier later." Ginger whispered into the Professor's ear causing his temperature to rise. She kissed his lips again. "Darling I would love a new diamond. You would buy me one wouldn't you?"

"Of course my love." He answered. "Anything for you."

The Professor said he wished to play again after all his stunning wife deserved a brand new diamond. He won once more and Ginger squeezed him tight. "You are wonderful darling." She purred at him. "I love you."

"Likewise." He said as they stood up and collected the winnings. After cashing them in, Ginger decided to try her hand at one of the tables. She placed her bet and tossed the dice. She rolled a hard eight and clapped her hands. The Professor encouraged her to bet again. She did and she rolled yet another hard eight. Ginger then advised her husband to give it a try which he did. His roll came up lucky as well. "Darling we are on a hot streak!" Ginger declared. A crowd had formed and cheered on the couple. A few people commented on how in love they appeared to be and for sure that gossip that had been going around was a pack of lies. How could anyone doubt their marriage was solid?

After a few more rolls, the lucky married couple decided to cash in and head to the lounge for a drink. Well the Professor was having a drink. Ginger had a lemonade. They sat at a small table enjoying the music that was playing. "Darling aren't you glad we came here?" Ginger asked of her husband.

"I am. I always approve of your spontaneous romantic ideas. Just what made you think of it?"

"Nothing really." Ginger answered. "I just thought it would be nice after all we probably won't be able to do with after our baby is born."

"True. At least not for a few months." He agreed. "Plus I know I have been keeping long hours at the lab and you have been working non-stop on that book of yours. I hope you are not wearing yourself my love."

"I'm not." Ginger assured. "I am enjoying myself. I like writing. I find it relaxing to be honest. Just block out everything and get lost in my story. Besides I got to a really steamy part of my book."

"I venture to guess that the scientist character is being drawn in by the charms of the beautiful actress and his resistance is weakening?"

"Naturally." Ginger said stirring her lemonade with the straw. "Just like you are incapable of resisting me." She said leaning over and kissing him.

"Guilty as charged." He replied.

They finished their beverages and Ginger decided it would be nice to take a nice stroll outside. It was beautiful outside and the grounds were gorgeous. The Professor agreed and they walked out of the hotel to the lush green. He noted how happy his wife looked and was pleased. That is what he wished to see. Happiness on her face. Not stress. Not worry. Not sadness. Not anger. Happiness. Ginger should always be happy as far as he was concerned. And he would see to it that she was.

 **Evelyn's Hotel Room**

Evelyn laid back on the bed smoking a cigarette after her lustful session with the blonde male who was in the shower. It wouldn't be long now before she wouldn't need his services any longer. She was confident that she would be able to lure Roy Hinkley into her bed soon enough. Until then Derrick would have to do. And he did just fine. Of course none of this would be necessary if Roy wasn't such a goody goody and that stupid redhead bimbo would just step aside already! But all in good time. Once her plan got into motion things would turn her way. Of course that idiot Skipper would fall all over himself to get near Erika Tiffany. Ginger would be certain to get jealous of this. After all that hussy needs everyone to be madly in love with her. What became of anything after that was not of her concern. All she was concerned with was Professor Hinkley being free for her taking. And take him she would. She got up from the bed and tied on her robe. She walked over to the desk and picked up the phone dialing a number. "Hello it's me. Yes is everything all set for the party? So she is bringing that fat stupid sea captain? Perfect. Just be sure that Ms. Smith makes her grand entrance. Yes I know she is annoying but I need her to make such an entrance so that that fatso is enamored with her once again. Okay good. Keep me posted." She hung up the phone with smug satisfaction. Things were in motion. This was all going to turn out her way.

Derrick was standing inside the bathroom listening to it all. He himself thought Evelyn to be a bore and to be honest pretty lousy in the bedroom but she paid well. And her husband paying him to spy was even better. He didn't personally have a stake in any of this. He didn't care what these rich people did. As long as they paid up, he would be happy to do as they asked. Truth be told he believed Evelyn's plan to be the most ridiculous he had ever heard. That Ginger had a good thing going with that science guy. Why would she care what that sea captain guy did? Derrick surmised she wouldn't but Evelyn was so full of herself she couldn't see that. She couldn't see what she was the woman she claimed Ginger was. What an idiot! As if that Hinkley guy would want to give up a fine piece of woman like Ginger for a pathetic creature like Ms. Winters. That woman was so arrogant it was almost comical. She really believed she was all of men's fantasy. Well she was dead wrong. He snooped around Dunmore & Thompson per the request of Donald Winters and found that there actually weren't as many of men willing to fall over themselves for Evelyn as she liked to believe. There were some but not much. Most men grew tired of her flirtations and suggestive overtures. The ones he spoke to thought her flirtations were weak and her overtures to be a yawn. Sure there were a couple who were drawn to this woman but those men were probably on the desperate side. Whatever. It was all the same to him. He got paid and paid well. What became of Ms. Evelyn Winters didn't matter to him. Not one bit.

 **Grounds of hotel**

"Isn't it pretty here?" Ginger said as they walked the golf course with the lush green grass.

"I would say it is. Not as pretty as the island." The Professor replied.

"Of course not." Ginger said. "I know we were just there but I do still miss it. I guess when a place has been home to you for so long…Plus it's where you fell madly in love with me."

"And you with me." He added placing his arm around his wife.

Ginger smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "Roy what do you think our son will be like?"

"I think he will take Hollywood by storm that's what I think." He stated.

"I suppose so." Ginger sighed.

"You suppose so?" The Professor said confused. "I thought he was destined to be a world famous director?"

"Yes I know I said that but.."

"But? But what?"

"What if he doesn't want to be in Hollywood? What if he would rather follow your footsteps? Or perhaps become a doctor? Or a lawyer?" Ginger replied.

"My love." The Professor said stopping and turning her to face him. "I think that your instincts are correct. I think he will be a famous director. Once you introduce him to the workings of Hollywood and the film making process I think he would enjoy it. You won't know unless you expose him to it. I think he would like it very much."

"What if he doesn't?" Ginger said. "What if he would rather be in science like you?"

"Would that bother you?" The Professor asked.

"No." Ginger said quickly. "It wouldn't bother me. I would be proud to have a son who follows your footsteps. I just…I just think it would be nice to have a child want to follow my legacy. After all darling I won't be able to act forever. Eventually I will have to retire and it would be nice to…"

She was stopped by the Professor kissing her lips. He let go and gently touched her face. "My love you are far from being over in Hollywood. You have an amazing career and everyone loves you. And our son is not even born yet. He has a long way to go before he makes his mark on the world. I think you are getting way ahead of yourself."

"I guess I am." Ginger said. "I just want the best for our son that's all. I don't want to force him into something he doesn't want. You know when I was little my mother wanted me to be a ballet dancer. She took me to ballet lessons every Friday afternoon. While I did enjoy the dancing, it was not something I wished to do for the rest of my life. I know my mother was disappointed. She really wanted that for me."

"But she let you make your own decision." The Professor pointed out. "She didn't force it on you. Just like I know you wouldn't force anything on our children. It was good that she opened up the world of dancing to you. You are a tremendous dancer my love. So it did work out in the end. You were able to use that skill in Hollywood."

Ginger smiled "You're right I did. Darling you always know what to say." She kissed his lips once more. "I love you."

He returned her kiss and then gazed deeply into her green eyes. "My love what do you say we head back to the room. I would like to show you just how much I love you."

"I would love that." Ginger said with a grin.

The two turned back and headed toward the hotel.

 **Tony Silver's Office**

The movie agent was working late as he was attempting to work out a few details in Ginger's contract with the publishing company. His secretary, who was getting ready to leave, dropped in. "Mr. Silver. This just came for you."

"Thank you Delores." He said taking the envelope.

She wished him a good night and left. He opened the envelope and took out the paper. There was a brief note attached to it saying "Send this out right away." He opened the letter and grinned to himself. "Not a bad idea." He said. "Way to go kiddo."  
He picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello..Roger…have you put your paper to bed yet? Good…I have something for you...it is juicy alright. Yes I will get it right over to you."

Tony hung up the phone. That Ginger certainly had a devious mind. This was just too good. That Evelyn was not going to know what hit her.

 **Next Morning**

Ginger awoke to see the other side of the bed was empty. She frowned. She hated when he did that. Wake before her and then get up and leave her to sleep. Just as she was about to swing her legs over the side of the bed the door to the bedroom opened and in walked her dear husband.

"I'm sorry my love." He said carrying a tray of breakfast items. "I had hoped to return before you awoke. I know you hate waking up without me there. I apologize."

Ginger smiled. "Darling it's okay. That food looks delicious." She said as he set the tray down. "But not as much as you…" The movie star added her eyes going over him.

"Don't start that." He said kissing her forehead. "You need to eat. Our son needs proper nourishment."

"Yes darling." Ginger said as she picked up the plate of eggs and bacon. "I know. But it's not my fault you know. You are the one who…'

"Looks so irresistible." He finished having heard this several times. "I know. It's all my fault. Eat up."

Ginger nodded and took a forkful of eggs. The Professor opened up the paper and was stunned to see an article. It was about Evelyn. Millionaire Wife in Love Triangle? The headline read. The article went on to say that it was found that Ginger was not the writer of any love letters to Skipper after all. It was one Evelyn Winters. The science mogul had a deep infatuation with the sea captain. The article explained that the letters were never found on the island. That was a misconception. Ms. Winters had apparently taken a trip to Hawaii and admired the sea captain from afar. She had written letters to him but was too timid to mail them. The Professor could not believe what he had just read. "Ginger. Did you have something do with this?" He asked.

"With what?" Ginger asked spreading strawberry jam on her toast.

"This article." He said showing it to her. "The one claiming that the letters written to Skipper were in fact written by Ms Winters. There is even a snippet of a letter in the article. Did you do this?"

"Darling you think I would do a thing like that?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head and placed the paper down. "You are a minx you know." He said kissing the side of her head. "I love you."

 **Other Hotel Room**

Evelyn fumed reading the article for the third time. That no good cheap tramp! That stupid redheaded no good bitch! Having this article published! Claiming she Evelyn was the one who wrote love letters to that fat sweaty captain! Oh God what was Donald going to say! He was sure to see this! Surely he wouldn't believe she would ever have interest in that Skipper! Oh this was horrible! Horrible! What was she going to do!


	45. Chapter 45

_**Didn't forget about MAG. I included them in this chapter. I think you will be happy. Enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

"I hope you are not upset about this Skipper." The Professor said on the phone while Ginger had gone down to the spa for some relaxation time.

"Upset?" Skipper chuckled. "I'm not upset at all. I find it rather comical actually." The cheery sea captain said. "I like this bit about how this Evelyn just happened to be in Hawaii the day we had returned from being rescued from the island. Says that her infatuation began at that moment and how she didn't think she was good enough. How she admired me from afar and wrote deep love letters but was too timid to mail them."

"Ginger did a pretty good job I must admit. She was concerned you would take this the wrong way. She wanted to make you look as good as possible." The Professor stated.

"Well she doesn't have to worry." Skipper smiled on the other line. "I find it flattering and hell better them gossiping about me and not her."

"That is true." The academic conceded. "It has been pretty rough on her. Everyone saying these horrible things. I think she just had enough of it."

"I can't say I blame her. Having people yapping about you like that would not be pleasant. There is only so much one can take. I don't fault her for wanting to strike back at all." Jonas said. "Say thank her for adding this part about Evelyn having jealously about my head being turned by Diana. I thought that was a pretty darn good angle."

"I will." Professor laughed. "She told me she wanted to make Ms. Winters look as pathetic and sad as she could. Added the bit about how her poor husband was possibly duped by her. I am betting she was none to happy to read that.

"That was a real kicker. I loved it. Would love to see her explain it to her husband." Skipper grinned. "Well I should get going. I am glad you called and you can tell Ginger I'm fine with the article. She needn't worry. I did get the note she sent warning me about it and it's cool."

"I will tell her. I just thought I would check in with you. We shall see you later. Good bye." The Professor hung up the phone and sighed. He was glad Skipper was okay with Ginger's plan. Ginger really had been a bit concerned about his reaction but she needn't had been. The bell to the door rang and the Professor got up to answer it. He saw the hotel concierge standing there. "Yes may I help you?" He said.

"This message was left for you at the desk with instructions to bring it to you as soon as possible." The man said handing the Professor a piece of paper.

He took it and thanked him. He shut the door and opened it up to see it contents.

 _"Dear Mr. Hinkley."_ It read

 _I have some information for you that may be of value to you and your lovely wife Ginger.  
If you both would do the honors of meeting me at the hotel lounge in a half hour I can explain everything."_

 _Donald Winters_.

The Professor was stunned to read the note. Why was Mr. Winters wanting to meet with him and Ginger and what information did he have? It was puzzling. He checked the clock and was about to call down to the spa to have Ginger come back up to the room when the door to the suite opened. "Hi darling." She said as she walked in. "That spa is just heavenly. I feel so relaxed."

"Wonderful." He said with a smile. "What do you say we head down to the lounge in a few minutes?"

Ginger grinned and shook her head. "No darling I would rather stay here with you and "relax" some more.." She said looking him up and down with that spark in her green eyes.

"I would love that myself." He said kissing her lips. "But I just received this rather cryptic note from one Mr. Donald Winters." He said hold it up.

Ginger was stunned. "Donald Winters? You mean that creature's husband? What does he want?"

"I'm not sure. He said he has some information for us that he thinks will be of value. He wants us to meet him there in 30 minutes." The Professor replied.

"Okay." Ginger said. "Let me go change." She said looking down at her robe. "I'll be ready in a jiffy." She hurried to the bedroom wondering just what information that horrible woman's husband wanted to give them. Should she trust him? It was a mystery but she wouldn't know until she knew what he had to say. She had a feeling there was a lot more to this than met the eye. Perhaps Donald knew more than he allowed his little darling wife to know. Maybe he wasn't exactly the pushover that Evelyn had believed him to be. She did recall meeting him once at the Christmas party and he was a rather nice man. Why he would bother with the likes of a viper like Evelyn she didn't know. Well she would find out the answers right now.

 **Diana's rented condo**

Skipper knocked on the door and Diana opened it with a smile. "Why hello here." She said. "Nice to see you." She kissed his cheek as he entered. "Glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it." He said. He looked around the condo and was impressed. A lot of nautical features. Some seagulls, pelicans and there was a beautiful painting of a sailboat. "Wow you really do like the sea." He said.

"I do very much." Diana said. "That's why most of my books take place on it. Can I get you anything?"

"I fine thank you. Listen Diana I wanted to talk to you about something. There was an article in the paper…"

Diana laughed. "Oh yes I saw that. Quite clever of Ginger I must say."

"I want you to know that I never even met this Evelyn woman and I never…"

"Oh Jonas you don't have to explain anything to me. I think it's funny. We can have fun with it at the party."

"Party? What do you mean?" Skipper said confused.

"Once I saw the paper I remembered that Ms. Winters was the other partner." Diana explained.

"Other partner? What other…Oh you mean at the publishing company? She is the one who partnered with Erika Tiffany Smith?"

"Yes it looks that way. Boy won't it be fun to rub it in her face that I caught you." She said with a giggle. "Watch that little wench squirm. Serves her right."

"Wait wait…Evelyn Winters partnered with Erika to buy the company? Why would she do that? What would make her want to get into the book business? I don't understand." Skipper said. "There was to be some angle for her."

"Gee I didn't think of that." Diana said sitting down on the sofa. "You think she had some hidden agenda?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. That woman could have teamed up with anyone to buy that company. Why did it have to be Erika Tiffany Smith? Something is fishy. Surely she couldn't think the Professor would have any interest and she wouldn't know about the book that he was writing." Skipper said.

"Hmmm…you are right." Diana nodded. "It does seem rather strange. I wonder if my agent would know anything? You know the details of the deal are rather vague. Evelyn never did put out any real press release on what she wanted to do with the company. You know her plans for it and all."

"That does seem rather strange. You would think she would want to garner more publicity. Something is not right." The sea captain said. "I think we need to find out just what."

"I agree." Diana said. "Something tells me that Ms. Winters is up to no good. Should we call the Professor and Ginger and tell them?" She asked.

"I think I will." He said. "I know they are staying at that new hotel Oasis but I did talk to Professor earlier so I don't think he will mind too much. Where is the phone?"

"Over there on the table." Diana said pointing.

Skipper walked over and picked up the receiver of the white phone and dialed. "Hello. May I have the suite of Roy and Ginger Hinkley….this is their friend Skipper…Yes thank you." He waited a minute or two. "Hello Professor? Yes everything is alright. I'm sorry to bother you but I thought it best I call."

"What is it Skipper?" Roy asked.

"Diana saw the article in the paper…No she is fine…she find is rather amusing herself. No it's not that. It's something else. She recalled who the other new owner of the publishing company she works for is. One Evelyn Winters."

The Professor was stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. She said she recalled it when she saw the article." Skipper answered.

"I don't believe it. Why would she want to buy into a publishing company and why with Erika Tiffany Smith?" The Professor questioned.

"That's what we intend to find out." Skipper said. "We are going to get to the bottom of it at the party. Diana and I both think something is up and we are going to find out just what it is."

"I appreciate that Skipper. Keep me posted. Thank you for calling." The Professor hung up the phone puzzled. What was going on? Why on Earth did Evelyn want to buy a company with Erika of all people? It wasn't adding up.

Ginger walked in the room and saw her husband. "Darling who was that on the phone?"

"Oh it was just Skipper." He replied.

"Skipper? How did he know we were here?"

"I called him earlier about the article. Don't worry he is fine with it. He doesn't mind one bit. Anyway that's not why he called. It was something else."

"What something else?" Ginger asked.

"Diana recalled who the other owner of the publishing company is. You won't believe it. It turns out it is Ms. Winters herself."

Ginger's eyes went wide. "That horrible woman bought the company? She teamed with Erika Tiffany? Why would she do that?"

"That is the puzzling part." The Professor said. "Skipper and Diana are going to see if they can get to the bottom of it at the party. It seems rather odd she would pick Ms. Tiffany Smith of all people to partner with."

Ginger nodded. "It does. I hope they can find out what that little wench is up to."

"I am sure they will." He said. "Now I think we should head down to the lounge and see what Mr. Winters has to tell us."

"Okay darling." Ginger said as they headed to the door. It was still twirling around in her mind. Evelyn was certainly up to no good. Just what it was she didn't know. Surely she couldn't have been trying to pawn off that horrible Erika on her husband? No that didn't make sense. What reason did she have for picking her? What was her motive?

 **Howell Manor**

"This dress is just wonderful Mrs. Howell." Mary Ann said twirling around in front of the mirror. "Your designer friend is amazing."

"I'm so glad you like it. I told you that Raphael is a genius. Can design any type of dress you want." Mrs. Howell said.

"I love it." She said of the beautiful black silk dress with wide straps. "I feel so grown up. I never had a dress like this before. Ginger was right to suggest the black."

"I agree. It looks divine on you. And I know Gilligan will love it."

Mary Ann smiled. "You know Mrs. Howell I wish I had listened to you when you tried to match me with him. You were right. Gilligan is everything I could want."

"I am glad that you saw that." The blonde said helping fix her hair. "I always knew there was something between you. It was clear as day how much Gilligan adored you."

"I suppose I was just too shy. I mean when I thought he bought those flowers for me…I was flattered. I thought it sweet. I should have pursued it. I was such an idiot."

"Oh dear don't worry about that. You know it wasn't easy for me to get Thurston to notice me. I actually thought I would never catch his eye but I did. It was at a charity polo match. He was one of the polo players. He looked so dashing in his uniform. I actually got the nerve to go up and talk to him. He was so charming. I fell instantly in love."

"How sweet." Mary Ann said. "I hope I will be as happy with Gilligan as you are with Mr. Howell."

"You will be dear. Gilligan is a sweet boy and he loves you."

Mary Ann nodded and turned to her older friend. "You know Mrs. Howell I never told you this but…I was glad you and Mr. Howell were on the island with us. I felt safe with you both there. I was so young and it was nice to have parental figures. I always thought of you both as my second parents."

Mrs. Howell hugged her. "Dear we always thought of you as our daughter. You and Ginger both. We love you."

The farm girl returned her hug. "I love you like I love my own mother." She then let go. "And if things do progress with Gilligan for sure you and Mrs. Howell will be considered grandparents to any children we have."

"You are sweet." Mrs. Howell smiled. "Now come on. We have to make sure we accessorize properly. You need the proper jewelry."

"Oh don't know…I don't really have any…"

"Nonsense. You can borrow some of mine." Mrs. Howell declared.

"Oh I couldn't Mrs. Howell. It's awfully nice of you to offer but I wouldn't…"

"Ridiculous." Mrs. Howell said cutting her off. "You are going to borrow some of my jewelry and I won't hear another thing about it."

"Thank you Mrs. Howell." Mary Ann said. "I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem dear. We are going to have you looking wonderful for Gilligan. Who knows maybe he will be so enamored he will want to marry you right away!"

Mary Ann giggled. "I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself. Okay…let's go find something that will knock Gilligan of his socks."

 **Jewelry Story**

"Thanks for coming with me Mr. Howell." Gilligan said.

"Don't mention my boy." The millionaire said. "I'm glad to help. I know a lot about gemstones you know."

"I know." Gilligan nodded. "That's why I thought you could help me. I want to find something perfect for Mary Ann."

The young sailor's eyes went over the different pieces and was amazed. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be. "Everything is so pretty. I'm not sure what I should get."

"First Gilligan you have to ascertain what color stone she would like?"

"Stone? I thought we were buying jewelry?" He said confused.

"A stone is jewelry." Mr. Howell explained."

"Stone is jewelry? Wow. You mean when I was skimming rocks on the water I could have used it as…"

"No No Gilligan. It is a different kind of stone. Diamonds, rubies and the like are different than those type of stones."

"Oh I see. Well I would like to get Mary Ann a diamond. Do they make blue ones? I think a blue one would be nice? Don't you?"

"I think that would be wonderful." Mr. Howell boomed. "We can certainly find a nice blue diamond for the girl."

The two men looked over the jewelry case. "I hope it's not too expensive. I wish I could afford a big diamond like you got Mrs. Howell." Gilligan said.

"Gilligan don't you worry about that. Whatever you pick I know Mary Ann will love. Trust me."

Gilligan's eyes went to a pretty blue diamond that was actually in a diamond shape. "Wow. That's pretty. I bet Mary Ann would like that. It's a lighter shade of blue. I think she would like a light blue."

Mr. Howell motioned for the clerk and he took out the diamond for them to inspect.  
Gilligan smiled looking it over. "Oh this is perfect. Yes this is the one. Wait how much is it?"

The clerk told the price and Gilligan hesitated. "I don't know it's a little more than I wanted to spend. You think I should get it Mr. Howell?"

"I do. I know it may set you back a bit more than you wanted but trust me, it will be worth it. Once Mary Ann sees it, you will know you did the right thing." He stated.

Gilligan nodded. "Your right Mr. Howell. Mary Ann is worth me spending a few extra dollars. Okay I'll take it."

"Excellent choice sir." The clerk smiled.

"Wow I can't wait for her to see it. Boy will she be surprised!" Gilligan said. He grinned thinking of his plan. Mary Ann wouldn't suspect a thing. It was just perfect. Mary Ann was going to love it. He was sure of it. He was so happy in Hawaii when she admitted to loving him and writing him love letters. She explained that she was afraid to leave them not just because she feared the mix-up like with the Howells but because she believed he would think they were corny. Well he didn't think that at all. Her letters sounded sweet like her. And he was going to make sure she was never sorry for taking a chance on him.


	46. Chapter 46

Ginger and the Professor made their way to the lounge and spotted a well-dressed gentleman sitting at a table. He wore an expensive gray suit with matching tie along with a crisp white shirt. His black hair was slicked back and had a touch of gray on the sides. He smiled kindly as he spotted the couple. "Hello." He greeted them. "Please have a seat."

"Hello nice to see you again." Ginger said to him as the Professor pulled out her chair before sitting down next to her.

"Hello Mr. Winters." The Professor greeted. "What it is you wished to see us about?"

The man smiled and took out a large manila envelope. "I have something I wish to discuss with you. It is about my wife Evelyn. I want you to know that I have filed the papers for divorce."

Ginger looked at him puzzled. "Well I can understand that but what does this have to do with me and Roy?"

"I am getting to that." Donald said. "I know that Evelyn is behind the rumors. I know she had her idiot friend print up a ridiculous story in her paper. And I know she is responsible fanning the flames to get the story more traction. I am not going to allow her to get away with it and I'm not going to let her try and destroy you in the process. So I am divorcing her. The upshot is that I have all the evidence I need against her. As I had told your agent Tony Silver, I am fully aware of her involvement with a male escort service. She may have paid with cash but she wasn't smart enough to be more discreet about it. She was completely out in the open and didn't hide at all. I have obtain surveillance videos and photos of her with different men. She won't have a leg to stand on." He said waving the envelope. "It is all in here."

The Professor spoke. "It does seem like a solid case but how does this help us?"

"It helps you because I also happen to know about her latest ridiculous scheme to try and tear you apart." Donald explained. "I have contacted one of the men she "frequents" and I paid him a handsome sum to get the straight dirt on Evelyn. You are probably aware that Erika Tiffany Smith is her partner in the publishing company she had purchased."

"Yes we are." The Professor acknowledged. "We found it rather strange."

"There is a reason she picked Ms. Tiffany Smith and surprisingly enough it had nothing to do with you Professor Hinkley." Donald continued. "I know about your "involvement' or lack of involvement with this woman. You didn't love her and everyone knows it. No this had to do with someone who actually did like her. Your friend Captain Grumby."

Ginger gasped. "Skipper?"

"Yes." Mr. Winters nodded. "She had found out your friend the Skipper was infatuated with Ms. Smith. She thought she could use that to her advantage. For some reason, and yes I know it is the most insane thing but brace yourself, she thought that you Ginger would be jealous if the sea captain showed interest in Erika again."

Ginger couldn't believe her ears. "What! That is crazy!" She shrieked. "That is just so...crazy!"

"It is yes." Donald said nodding his head. "But for some reason my wife was under the impression that she could get Captain Grumby's interest in Ms. Smith piqued again. She apparently has a belief that you must have all the men admire you and it would irk you that the sea captain is interested in Erika."

The Professor shook his head. "That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard in my life."

"I agree it is stupid." Donald replied. "But Evelyn isn't that clever. This is the best she could come up."

Ginger fumed. "Skipper is seeing Diana. Or is starting to see her. What about her? Doesn't Evelyn care?"

"Of course not." Mr. Winters answered. "She had no qualms about his writer friend getting hurt. It mattered not to her. She only cares about what can benefit her. Not if someone gets their heart broken."

"That is horrible." The Professor said.

"Certainly is." Donald sighed. "Anyway that brings me to you both. I want you both there when I tell Evelyn I am filing for divorce."

"Why?" asked Ginger.

"Because I intend to make sure she fesses up and apologizes for her actions. Once she sees that I have all the dirt, she will have no choice. I am not going to let her off the hook so easily. She will squirm. I want you both there when she does." Donald said.

"What good will it do?" Ginger said. "She doesn't care…"

"No but she will care once she sees she has no way out." Donald explained. "And I want you both to be able to confront her in person. Force her to have to face you. This way it won't be have to fought out in the public eye. Everything that is said in the room will remain there. You have my word. I think you had enough of awful things being said. This time she will have to deal with her own lies. I know about the story you put in the paper about her writing love letters to your Skipper friend."

"You think it was a mistake?"

"No actually I rather enjoyed it. I know she is scared of trying to explain this one. But I want that to be the last of it. Let me handle this from now on."

Ginger looked at him in wonderment. "Why do you care?"

"I care because I happen to think you are both great people." He replied. "Ginger you are a terrific actress and singer. And Roy I know your work at Dunmore and Thompson is outstanding. I am a share holder in the company and I could not be more appreciative the job you have done. Plus I think this is the right thing to do. My parents always taught me to do what I thought was right and I think this is right."

The Professor took a moment and then spoke. "Well I think I can safely say speak for my wife as well when I say we appreciate your kindness. It is much appreciated."

"You are welcome." The older man said. "Now please go enjoy the rest of your time together. I'll take care of everything from here."

Ginger smiled. "Thank you again. Roy is right. We are very appreciative."

The three shook hands and the married couple headed back up to their room. Ginger walked in sat down on the bed thinking. Well they dodged a bullet there. Donald Winters was going to take care of that no good Evelyn. She would be run out of town. But then what? What happens the next time some no good attention seeker tries to gain some fame?

"You okay my love?" The Professor asked of his wife.

"I guess so. Roy I am grateful for Donald's help but what about next time? What about the next time some awful person tries to start trouble? I don't know if I have the energy to go through this again. It's hard." She sighed. "I can't stand people gossiping about me like that."

"I know." The Professor said gathering her up in his arms. "But you and I both know that neither one of us is going anywhere. I love you Ginger. I am staying put no matter what the world throws at us."

Ginger smiled. "I know that Roy. I love you for it." She said squeezing him. "However I am just not up for another battle. I hate this part of Hollywood."

"My beautiful wife you listen to me." He said pulling away a bit. "You and me have been through everything imaginable on the island and we survived. We faced down false rumors and survived. We can survive anything. As long as we are together."

"Roy I know that." Ginger said. "That is not the problem."

"What is the problem?" He asked.

"I am wondering how far we have to go to fend off the rumors? I mean I never dug into anyone's past before. I didn't feel right doing it but it was like I had no choice. I truly wanted to expose everything about that horrible woman to the world. Expose every single piece of dirt I could. I wanted it splashed all over the place. That is not like me darling. I was never that vengeful before. It scares me to think of the lengths I would need to go to be rid of a troublemaker." Ginger looked up at her husband. "Do you think I'm horrible for digging into her past for dirt?"

"No I don't." The Professor replied honestly. "I understand why you wanted to and to be honest I was taken aback at how far I wanted to go myself. I wanted to haul her into court and expose her as a cheating no good viper. I am not like that. But she…she went after you and I couldn't help but want to protect you."

Ginger nodded. "I know. Darling perhaps we need to talk to Charlene's husband now. I know you told me that he had hurt his knee and was resting up but I don't think he would mind a visit do you?"

"I don't think he would." The Professor said. "Let me give him a call." He went to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"Hello Charlene? It's me Roy."

"Roy? This is a surprise. I thought I saw Ginger hauling you off somewhere." She grinned.

"She did." The Professor said. "We are at the Oasis and yes we are having a good time but we really need your husband's advice on something. Would it be okay to come over and talk to him?"

Charlene smiled on the other end. "Actually we were on our way over there ourselves."

"You were?" The academic said surprised.

"Yes. You see the Oasis has terrific therapeutic equipment. Tim's doctor recommended it. I was going to drive him over there in like twenty minutes. I don't think he will mind talking with you before hand."

"Great. We will see you then. Thanks Charlene."

"Not a problem. Bye now."

The Professor hung up the phone. "Charlene said that she was going to drive Tim over here. Apparently there is some therapeutic equipment that Tim's doctor recommended for his knee. She said he would be glad to speak with us before hand."

"That's good." Ginger said. "I really could use some guidance. I feel all out of sorts. I have been praying every day to God and I know he is listening. Maybe I just need someone to tell me I'm not a horrible person."

"You were never a horrible person." The Professor said kissing her lips. "God understands. Remember He knows what it is like to be human. He is not going to fault you for having emotions and feelings."

Ginger smiled. "I love you Roy." She said.

About twenty minutes or so later, they went downstairs and met up with Charlene and her husband. The four gathered at the gym where Tim was to begin his therapy. He was a tall man about 6'2 and had light brown almost blonde hair and warm brown eyes. He settled comfortably on a chair and addressed the married couple. "Charlene tells me you are troubled by something."

Ginger spoke. "I am. I suppose you know all about the awful story going around."

"Yes Charlene mentioned it to me."

"Well I…I was having a hard time dealing with it. I mean I don't know if I am supposed to ignore it or fight back and if I do fight back what if I go too far. I feel like I almost did and it bothers me." Ginger looked at her husband and then back to the pastor. "I feel like God will think less of me."

Tim smiled. "Ginger I can assure you God is not going to think less of you. And let's address something. You feel like you may have almost gone too far. That shows you have a conscience and you are not a vicious person. You have compassion. God sees that. He knows that. He is aware that we are imperfect humans. We have feelings. We have emotions. We act on impulse. He completely understands that. Ginger no matter what he will forgive you. Think of that thief on the cross next to him. Recall how he said he deserved his punishment and Jesus did not and what did Jesus say to him. "Today you will be with me in paradise." If you feel you did something wrong, you repent and God will forgive you."

"So you don't think He thinks I'm awful for having that story printed?" Ginger asked.

"No I don't think He thinks you are awful. I think He understands a lot more than what people give him credit for. He is not sitting up there waiting to damn people to hell for any little thing. Ginger you are washed in the blood. Your sins are forgiven."

Ginger sighed. "I know they are. I know that Jesus died for me and I am saved through Him. Like I said I think what is bothering me is not knowing how to handle the gossip."

"Let me quote you something from the book of Romans. "Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God, for it is written. 'Vengeance is mine, I will repay.' says the Lord." What Paul is saying is that we need to trust in God to ensure justice. No it is not easy thing to do. Again we are human, we have that natural reaction to want to attack when attacked. It hurts when people talk and say cruel things. Trust God will deal with them. Put your faith in God. I am not saying you cannot defend yourself but defend yourself with the truth and nothing but the truth. If one does not believe you do not worry about that person. You know the truth and so does God."

Roy looked at his wife. "My love that is what you told me when this all started. I think we just need to keep holding onto that. We can fight back with the truth. I think perhaps seeking vengeance against Ms. Winters will do us no good. I agree we need to allow God to sort it out."

Ginger turned to Tim. "Do you think confronting Ms. Winters is a good idea?"

"There is nothing wrong with confronting someone with truth. God will be with you when you do. Just know that." Tim said. "He is always with you."

"Thank you." Ginger standing up. "I appreciate what you said. It helped me a great deal."

"Me too." The Professor said. "I think I have a better handle on things. Thank you for taking the time to speak with us."

"Not a problem." Tim said. "I hope I will see you both at a service soon."

Ginger nodded. "Of course you will. We would really like to join your church. I talked to people in your congregation and they have nothing but good things to say."

"I am glad to here that." Tim said. "Ginger perhaps we could ask you sing for us once in a while. You have a lovely voice."

"She has the best voice." The Professor interjected. "No one has a better one."

Ginger giggled. "Darling you are too sweet." She said kissing him. "I'll think about it. Maybe I will at some point."

"We would love to have you." Charlene said. "I am the music director. I would be more than happy to fit you in."

Ginger was stunned. "You sing?"

"Not professionally." Charlene said. "I doubt I am as good as you are."

Tim shook his head. "She's great. She has an amazing voice. She is just being modest."

"I would love to hear you sing sometime." Ginger said. "Are you going to sing next service?"

"No but I may the one after that. Trust me when I say you are probably a more superior singer Ginger. Anyway enough stalling dear." She said to Tim, "It's time to get to work.

"Yes my wonderful loving wife." Tim grumbled.

Ginger and Professor thanked them again and left. They headed back up to the room and back inside. "Well my love." The Professor said as he set the key down. "You feel better?"

"I do." Ginger said. "Tim is right. God will make sure justice is served. Maybe in a way that is what Donald is for. Donald is the way to make sure Evelyn gets what is coming to her."

"You may be right." The Professor said. "God does work His will in mysterious ways. Perhaps Donald is the Lord's way of helping us. I just want that awful woman out of our lives for good."

The movie star went over to her husband and sat down on his lap. "Darling what about that horrible Professor Malone?"

"What about her?"

"You think she will get what she deserves for what she did to you?"

The Professor kissed her lips. "My love I don't think she is worth thinking about. It was a long time ago…"

"I know but still. She was awful for treating you like she did."

"Yes but you remember what Tim said. I am going to trust God to handle the likes of her. No matter what she will not get away with her actions. Just like Evelyn won't."


	47. Chapter 47

Ginger sat up in the bed thinking about the conversation with Tim earlier. He spoke of God forgiving but something else plagued her. What about forgiving the one who had wronged you? Isn't that what you are supposed to do? Forgive them.

The Professor looked up from the magazine he had been reading and glanced over at his redheaded wife. "My love is there something troubling you? You look like you like you are in deep thought."

"I was just thinking about what Tim said about forgiveness. God forgives our sins. The Lord's Prayer goes 'Forgive us our trespass as we forgive those who trespass against us' We are supposed to forgive the ones who wrong us." She turned her heads towards the Professor. "Isn't that what we do as Christians? Forgive?"

"Yes." He said setting the magazine aside and sitting up. "We are."

"Shouldn't we forgive Evelyn?" Ginger asked.

The Professor sighed. "I would say that is true but I don't think we should do that just because we think that is what we are supposed to do. I think you have to truly mean that you forgive them. Not just say the words." He replied. "And I think that person also should feel remorse for their actions. If they come to you saying they are sorry for the hurt and pain they caused you forgive."

Ginger nodded. "Yeah that makes sense. But what about letting go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't one let go of the anger and hurt? It just consumes you and it makes your life miserable." Ginger gently picked at the comforter. "It does no one any good to keep harboring the anger and resentment and hurt. Sooner or later you need to accept what happened and leave it in the past. Move forward."

"Ginger." He said gathering her up in his arms and kissing the top of her head. "I think you are a remarkable woman and I love you. If you think it wise to let this whole thing with Ms. Winters go then perhaps we should."

"I wasn't just talking about her." Ginger said looking up at her husband. "I was also talking about that Professor Malone."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that you have carried around anger towards that woman. I know you have. It was the reason you were hesitant to be with me. She caused you a lot of pain. She humiliated you. I think that it is time you let that go. I think you should forgive her."

"Ginger." The Professor said letting go of his wife. "I have not carried around anger…"

"Yes you have." Ginger stated. "You have carried it around with you. Darling you don't need to do that anymore. You need to let it go. You need to forgive her for what she did."

The Professor got up from the bed and headed outside to the balcony. He looked over at the view. Ginger followed him out and placed her arms around him. "I love you." She said softly kissing the side of his head. "I know what happened to you was painful. I know it hurt. Let go of the hurt. You don't need to carry it around anymore."

"What makes you think I am doing that?" He asked.

"Because Roy you were terrified that I wouldn't believe you when you told me what Evelyn did to you. You thought I would up and leave you. And it is because of Professor Malone. She made you untrusting of love. You didn't trust your heart when you met me. You were afraid and it was because of her." Ginger held him tighter. "It is time to get rid of that pain and hurt. You need to forgive her."

"I see." He said still looking out at the incredible view. The palm trees against the blue sky. They reminded him of the island and the times Ginger would trap him against one and kiss him passionately.

"Roy I don't want you to do it just because I told you to." Ginger said. "I want you to do it for you."

He turned around to face her and gently touched her cheek. "I love you." He said. "And I think maybe you are right. Perhaps I have been carrying that hurt around with me for too long. You are correct when you said that I didn't trust you love enough when it came to Ms. Winters. I didn't. I should have but I didn't. Lynda left me because she didn't believe me. I thought you would follow suit and it frightened me. I blamed Professor Malone for Lynda leaving. I said it was all her doing. The truth is it was Lynda's doing. She didn't have any trust in me. Something I thought was my own fault. It wasn't. Ginger I know you are not Lynda. You are my beautiful amazing Ginger."

Ginger smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too Roy. I promise you no matter what it will always be you and me. Always."

"That goes double for me." He said holding her tightly.

Ginger broke away and gazed fondly at her husband before placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss grew deeper and before she knew it Ginger found herself being lifted up and brought back inside the bedroom. Her husband placed her down on the bed gently before brushing her hair back from her face. "I love you." He said softly before kissing her again. Ginger wrapped her arms around him and things heated up more. Clothes were tossed on the floor and they clung to each other expressing their undying love. Kissed rained down on Ginger's soft white neck and then down to her chest. Her hands explored his body and they found a rhythm. It was not long before they reached euphoria and sunk down on the bed. Ginger rested her head against his chest feeling content and happy. A sense of peace fell over her. She felt better than she had in weeks. The bitterness and hurt faded away. Her eyes looked up at her husband who also had a peaceful look upon his handsome face. She draped her arm across him and whispered softly. "I love you." He replied by kissing the top of her head.

The Professor held his wife close to him and wondered just how he managed to get such and incredible woman in his life. On second thought he did not care what he did. He did it and that's all that mattered. He didn't need anything else. Just Ginger and their son Sigmund and any other children they may have. That is what was important. Not revenge against Evelyn Winters. Not silly gossip by others. No what was important was right there with him. Ginger was correct when she said he had been carrying around that anger from Professor Malone. He had to let go of it. There truly was no reason to keep it. Well he was doing just that. He was going to finally leave it all in the past. He should have trusted Ginger's love for him but the past caught up with him and he panicked. That was a stupid thing to do. Ginger wouldn't up and leave him. Not in a million years. For him to think otherwise was crazy. Ginger would believe him and did believe him when he told her about Evelyn's unwanted advances towards him. She didn't blame him for it. He could see that now. Ginger was the most precious thing to ever come into his life and there simply was no way he would lose her. He looked down at her and smiled. "Thank you."

Ginger lifted her head. "For what?"

"For loving me." He said.

"Darling I will always love you." She said. "Always." Ginger placed little kisses on his bare chest and then the Professor noticed that look. That look that said she was up to no good. Before he could utter one syllable Ginger had her lips pressed to his once again and they were lost in their passion for one another.

It was later that the two were in the living room having decided to order room service. The food however went untouched as Ginger's pregnancy hormones seemed to have kicked in and they ended up making some very intense love on the sofa. Ginger declared after that it wasn't her fault that her husband was one of God's finest creations. How could she possible resist. That fine creation was now pouring his wife a glass of ice cold lemonade while she eyed him up and down again. He turned seeing this and shook his head. "You mind getting your mind off of getting me back into bed and onto something else? Like providing our son with food." He said gesturing to the cart filled with delicious meals.

"You are more yummy." She said in a seductive tone. "I can't help you get me all hot."

He ignored it and handed the drink to her. "Here. Cool off with this."

Ginger pouted at him before taking the glass. She took a long sip before setting it down. He handed her a plate of food and she began to eat. "Roy." She said. "I wanted to tell you I had an idea for another book."

"Oh?" He said. "What's it going to be about? How a gorgeous redhead found the company of a brilliant scientist more interesting than that of a dimwitted surfer?"

Ginger giggled. "No darling not that maybe I'll make that the next book. No this was different. I was thinking about writing about…well you."

"Me?" He said stunned. "You want to write a book about me?"

"Not you exactly." Ginger explained. "Just based on things that happened in your life. You were so wonderful to write a book about me…I thought I should do the same."

"Ginger you don't have to do that. I wrote about you because I want people to know that you are more than just a beautiful talented actress." He stated. "I felt the world needed to know your real story."

"Roy I know I don't have to but I want to. Actually I already did." She said looking at him.

"You already did?" He said confused. "What about that book you showed me about Crystal and Sean…"

"I didn't really finish that." Ginger said. "What I showed you was just part of what I wrote. When I was writing the story something just told me that it had to wait. I thought about all the wonderful things you did for us on the island and how we would have been lost without your gray matter. The more I thought of it the more I thought I needed to make the story about you. So I put it aside and wrote about you. Darling I…I included the part about Professor Malone. I hope you aren't angry."

Roy got up from the chair and approached his wife sitting down next to her. "No my love I am not angry. I am flattered you want to write about me. I just never thought anything I did was really worthy of a story."

"Well I think they are." Ginger said. "And so did my publisher. I sent it in and they loved it. Mr. Parker thought it was spectacular and he is rushing to get it printed. I was going to make it a surprise."

"It certainly is one." The Professor said squeezing her. "I look forward to reading your work."

Ginger lifted her eyes to him. "Roy maybe they will make it into a movie. Imagine both of our stories being played out on the big screen. Of course darling you will have to play you. I don't want anyone being you but you. Don't worry you will be great. You were my best rehearsal partner on the island. You…." She was stopped by the Professor kissing her lips. He let go and caressed her hair. "I'll do it as long as you are in it with me." He said. "I don't want any of those other Hollywood starlets trying to kiss me. I need you there to protect me from them. You know like you protect me from waitresses who attempt to flirt and that secretary in your agent's office."

Ginger grinned. "Darling I promise I won't let anyone get their paws on you." She said kissing him. "Never."

The two finished up their meal and decided to head down to the casino and try their luck again. They approached the black jack table and the Professor took a seat. Ginger clapped when he won and kissed his cheek. "Remember darling you promised me a new diamond."

He turned his head kissing her lips before playing another hand. Ginger was delighted when he one yet again. A few more people joined in and the movie star declared that no one could beat her brilliant husband. Her prediction came true when he won two more hands. One man was annoyed and challenged the Professor to one more hand. He regretted it once he lost to the academic won. He tried to challenge him again but Ginger said she was bored with game and wanted to move onto something else. The man did find another willing opponent and said he would make a comeback.

Ginger wanted to try one of the slot machines. The Professor stood by her as she put in a quarter. She got a big payout and clapped her hands. Another quarter and another payout. "Darling we are on a winning streak." She said as the machine paid out yet again.

A woman was sitting at another machine and observed the two. She noted how Ginger smiled at the Professor and she noted the way the Professor looked at his wife. Her mind thought to those rumors and gossip she heard. At first she didn't know what to think but now seeing them together, she was convinced those rumors were nothing but lies. The woman's friend walked over after having gotten a fresh roll of quarters. "I am going to win this time Jill you'll see." She saw her friend looking at something. "What are you staring at?"

The curly haired blonde pointed to Ginger and the Professor. "Those two. Look at them. How could anyone say they were not in love? That gossip going around has to be a big fat lie."

The short haired brunette looked where her friend pointed. "You know I think you are right. It has to be." She witnessed Ginger planting a big kiss on the Professor's lips after he had said something to her. "To be honest I never really believed it. It all seemed pretty farfetched. Anyone could see how in love she is with him."

"I know." The blonde then turned back to the machine and the two got caught up in getting a big payout.

An older woman was walking through the casino and paused when she saw THE Ginger Hinkley over by roulette table. Wow. She had never been around a famous person before. She had known that Ginger was here but had not seen her. Her eyes went to the Professor who was standing behind her holding her in is arms. Sophia thought it was such a touching scene. Those silly rumors were clearly ludicrous! Ginger would never love anyone as much as she does that handsome husband of hers. And boy was he handsome! She carefully approached them. "Excuse me." She said. "I am sorry to bother you but I wanted to tell you that I heard those awful rumors flying around and I don't believe them for one minute. "

Ginger smiled. "That is kind of you to say."

"I mean it. It is just horrible those things people were saying. Anyway I just wanted you to know that there are people who don't believe any of that garbage. I think you are a wonderful actress. Truly talented…" She was stopped when her husband Sal located her and rolled his eyes. "Sophia what are you doing? I told you not to bother them."

The Professor spoke. "It is quite alright. We appreciate what your wife had said. It was kind of her."

"It was so nice to meet you." Sophia said as Sal pulled her away. "I love your movies…" her voice faded as her husband did his best to keep her distance.

Ginger giggled at the sight. "What a sweet lady. Almost reminds me of Mrs. Howell."

"Yes she does." The Professor said. "You ready to pick another number?"

"Of course." Ginger said.

Their winning streak continued and they then decided to cash in. Ginger remarked she hoped there were enough winnings to buy that diamond. The Professor said if not he would buy her one anyway because she was beautiful and deserved it. They heard music playing in what looked like a small dance club and decided to head in. The Professor lead Ginger to the dance floor and a beautiful song from the Bee Gees began to play. How Deep Is Your Love. Ginger loved that song. She listened to the lyrics and thought of how true they were. The Professor was all those things the song said. He knew the door to her very soul and was the light in her deepest darkest hour.

The Professor also was fond of the song and felt the line about how they are living in a world of fools breaking them down when they should all let them be could not be more true. They did live in a world of fools. What did those fools know about their love? Nothing. He gazed deeply into Ginger's eyes and lowered his head to kiss her sweet lips. Ginger circled her arms around him as they were in their embrace. A few people looked at the couple and came to the same conclusion as Jill and Sophia did earlier. Those rumors were false. Ginger was completely in love with Roy and there was nothing that could be said to change it. Once the song was over Ginger asked the d.j. if he wouldn't mind playing it once more. He happily obliged and everyone stood back watching the happily married couple and thinking how romantic it was.

Ginger and the Professor took a break from the club later on and walked outside to enjoy the balmy air. The academic looked over at his wife enjoying how peaceful and happy she looked. That should be the way she looked all the time. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure that was the case. Yes he knew that it was impossible to shield Ginger from all the bad things in the world but it did not stop him from wanting to try. Just like on he island. He wished he could have protected her from those times they faced danger. However there were plenty of times he was able to and that was enough for him. There was one thing he was sorry about. He was sorry that he had asked Ginger to be bait for that Tongo but at the same time he had hoped Ginger would know that there was no way he would have let that creep harm her. Being on the island was certainly life changing that was for sure. He met the most incredible woman in the world and now that woman wrote a book about him. Never did he think anyone would find him interesting enough to write about. It is probably one of the many reasons he loved Ginger so much. Her love was real. It was genuine. And it was all his.


	48. Chapter 48

Skipper had to admit everything looked very classy and elegant. Whoever planned the party really went all out. There were waiters carrying trays of delicious and tempting treats. Everyone was dressed to the nines in their very best. Women in stunning gowns and men in dashing tuxedos and crisp white shirts. He felt a little uncomfortable in the tux that Diana forced him into and he was not used to wearing one however she insisted so he bit his tongue and wore what he referred to as a monkey suit. The upside was that Diana believed he looked quite handsome in it and kissed his cheek. He had to confess she looked pretty darn good herself in her ice blue chiffon dress. It had little spaghetti straps and crisscrossed in the front. To him she looked radiant and he told her as much.

She thanked him with another kiss on the cheek and they were on there way. To his amazement Diana had hired a limo. She thought it would be fun to show up to the party in style. Along the way they had picked up Mary Ann and Gilligan. He chuckled to himself seeing that Mary Ann had also forced Gilligan into a "monkey suit". The sailor did not look too happy about it and complained the bow tie pulled at his neck. Mary Ann told him to quite his grumbling he looked handsome and to just enjoy the party. Right now the two were outside enjoying some champagne. Skipper thought Mary Ann looked very pretty in her black dress. It was certainly more grown up than the red checkered dress she often wore on the island. Well she was grown up now and he was proud of her.

"Well what do you think?" Diana asked as she rejoined him after retreating to the bar for a drink.

"Not something I am used to but not bad." He replied. "I guess Ms. Tiffany Smith really wanted to make a splash."

"I guess so." Diana smiled. "From what you told me it seems like she would want to make this night all about her and not the company."

It was then the double wide doors to the banquet hall had opened and in walked Ms. Erika Tiffany Smith herself wearing a light pink gown and a white fur sole. Her blonde hair pulled up on top of her head and diamonds dripped from her neck and ears. "Hello Everyone." She greeted as she glided into the room as if she was a big important celebrity.

Skipper turned his head and was in awe. Wow. She really was…He shook that thought from his head and smiled at his date. "Looks like she made her entrance."

"Yeah." Diana said rolling her eyes. "She made it alright." She had noticed the expression on Skipper's face when Erika Tiffany appeared and she was not too happy about it.

"Something wrong?" Skipper asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you are still enamored with her aren't you?" Diana said taking a sip of her drink.

"Enamored with who?" Skipper asked puzzled.

"Erika that's who." Diana said sharply. "I saw the look on your face when she waltzed in here."

"Diana I can assure you that I am not…Look I admit I think she is an attractive woman and I can't help that I noticed that but it does not mean that I am attracted to her…"

"Oh save it." Diana snapped slamming her glass down. "I heard it before from Louis. I don't need to hear the same lies from you. You want to be with Erika, then go be with her." With that she stormed out of the hall leaving the Skipper there alone.

Before he could follow her, Erika approached him. "Why dear Skipper." She said with a bright smile. "How lovely to see you again."

"Hello." He said politely.

"Are you enjoying the party?" She asked.

"Um it is very nice." Skipper said hoping she would leave so he could go talk to Diana.

"You know Skipper dear I am awfully sorry about leaving you all on that dreadful island. I feel just terrible that I was not able to give the correct coordinates." She carefully placed her hand on his arm. "You forgive me?"

Skipper felt hot all of a sudden and swallowed. "It's okay." He said nervously. "We ended up getting rescued and all worked out for the best."

"I hope the Professor was not too heart broken when Thurston told him the news that I could not marry him." Erika sighed. "I do feel bad about it. But I was just not the right woman for him."

"He was fine." Skipper said. "In fact he knew that you weren't the right one and was planning on telling you this himself when you returned. He was in love with Ginger the whole time anyway and they are married now."

Erika frowned a bit at the part about the Professor really being in love with the redheaded movie star but decided she could overlook it. "Yes I know. I am happy for them. But I heard all sort of rumors that Ginger may have been infatuated with you dear captain."

"Those rumors are lies." He said firmly. "Ginger's eyes were always for one man, the Professor. Anyone says otherwise is a liar."

"Of course." Erika said. "Now let's talk about you. I bet there are hundreds of women wishing to be with dashing brave sea captain like yourself. Tell me are you seeing anyone?"

"To be honest Ms. Smith, I have met a very special lady. She is a writer with your company. Diana Larkson. We only been out a few times but I really like her. She's a terrific woman." Skipper answered.

"Oh yes Ms. Larkson. I read a few of her books they were quite good and they made me wish I had a brave sailor man to come sweep me off my feet." She gushed. "It would be so romantic."

"I am sure it would be." He said quickly. "Listen I need to…"

"Oh this is a lovely song." Erika said as music began to play. "Please you must dance with me." She said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor area.

"I really need to…"

"Just one dance." Erika said.

Skipper sighed. "Okay but just a quick one."

"Thank you." The blonde said as they moved to the music.

Diana stood in the back with tears forming at her eyes. She was so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Here she thinks she can finally trust a man and he turns out to be a louse just like Louis! Why did she always attract these type of men! Why! Why! She spun on her designer heel and ran outside to where the limo was waiting. She instructed the driver to take her home. As soon as she got home she was packing her bags and leaving. She had a friend who lived in Chicago and they have a place she could live. She would stay there and forget all about Jonas Grumby.

Mary Ann and Gilligan had decided to head back inside for something to eat when they noticed Skipper dancing with Erika. They found it a bit odd and wondered where Diana was. They looked around and did not see her. The pair went to the long table filled with various types of food and picked up plates. "You think Diana left?" Gilligan asked as he picked some shrimp.

"I don't know." Mary Ann answered. "I hope she didn't. You don't think she got upset seeing Skipper with Erika do you?"

Gilligan shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean Skipper told me he really liked Diana. He did not mention anything to me about being excited to see Erika Tiffany again. You don't think his old feelings surfaced do you?"

"They couldn't have." Mary Ann said as they walked to a table and sat down. "Skipper hardly talked about her at all after she left. I thought he just plain forgot about her."

"So did I." Gilligan said glancing over at the sea captain who was talked into yet another dance with the blonde socialite. "But now I am not so sure."

 **Oasis**

"Roy can I ask you something?" Ginger said as they sat on a white bench on the grounds overlooking the golf course.

"Anything." He replied.

"Was there every anyone else before me?" She asked.

"Before you? What do you mean?" He said confused.

"I mean before you went to Hawaii and boarded the Minnow and met me, was there anyone else that you cared for? You never talked much about it. I was just curious."

The Professor put his arm around his wife. "Yes and no."

"Yes and no? What does that mean?"

"I mean I struck out all the time. I had thought this one colleague of mine named Carol was interested but I was wrong. We had gone out to lunch and dinner a couple of times. Had seen a few movies and I thought she liked me but it turned out she did not like me in a romantic way. I found out when I had planned this road trip. She had mentioned she always wanted to visit this place in New York called the Botanical Gardens and I thought I would surprise her and well it backfired on me. She told me flat out she had no interest in being involved with me in that way. Carol made it clear that I was a friend to her and nothing more. I felt so stupid." He looked down at the grass in front of them before continuing. "It was a few months later that I met this nice woman in the library. Her name was Tracy. She was doing research for this university and we struck up a nice conversation. I had asked her if she would like to get a cup of coffee and she agreed. We talked about the work she was doing and the work I was doing. I thought perhaps she liked me but I again was mistaken. I had tickets to a play and I asked if she would like to join me and that is when she informed me that she had a boyfriend. I started to think maybe it was me. I suppose that would be another reason I didn't want to take a chance with you. I was afraid of being wrong again." He looked at his wife. "Well I was wrong. Wrong to think you would be like those women. I have never been so glad to be wrong in my life."

"Darling that Carol and Tracy were idiots. But that is a good thing. Because of their idiocy I get to have you." She smiled before kissing his lips.

"What about you? Anyone special in your life before latched onto me?" He asked with a smile.

"Not really." Ginger said. "I was stupid about love."

"What do you mean?" Professor inquired. "You seem to be an expert to me."

Ginger giggled. "Darling I wasn't so bright. I was too busy wanting men to like me and didn't bother to see if I really liked them. If a man showed interest that was all that mattered and I did what I had to do to keep his interest. Looking back I see that I never really loved any of those men I dated. With you…I never had to make you like me. You seemed to enjoy my company no matter what I did or said or how I acted. It was nice."

"What about that lesson on romance you gave me?" He asked.

Ginger lifted her head and grinned. "I just wanted an excuse to kiss you." She said. "It worked too."

"Certainly did." He said kissing her lips. "You are all mine and we are having a child together. I would say my love you are an excellent teacher."

"You were an excellent student." She said returning his kiss. "You think our children will be as lucky?"

"I hope so." The Professor replied. "However it is not something you can make happen. It happens when it happens. God's plan doesn't always go with our own plans. His overrule ours."

"That's true." Ginger said. "I just hope that when Sigmund becomes a famous director he doesn't have to put up with vicious gossip. I don't want that for my son."

"I don't wish that either." Professor said. "However I am sure that he may have to face it. As much as we would like to shield him from it, I don't think it is possible. He will just have to learn to endure jealous people saying hateful things."

Ginger nodded. "I know. I am sure someone will make some snide remark about how he only got where he was because I'm his mother. Like he got special treatment." She laughed. "Yeah there is no special treatment in Hollywood. They may give you a chance if you happen to share the same last name as someone but if you aren't just like them than to hell with you."

"You are probably right. Some jealous person may say that but I am sure he will be tough enough to handle it. You are." He said.

"Not always." Ginger said. "I didn't handle this latest very well."

"This latest hit on you was personal. This wasn't about your talent or what dress you wore to what party. This was an attack on our marriage. That is different and I know you were angry about people saying you wrote letters to Skipper. You had a right to be. It wasn't true." The Professor said. "It's understandable you would be upset."

"I was pretty vehement about not loving Skipper." Ginger said. "Like in the statement I had Tony put out. You think I was too harsh?"

"No I don't think you were too harsh and Skipper didn't think so either. You were very honest. You had no feelings of love for him and there was nothing you did that could make a person think you did. I thought what you said was perfect." Professor assured. "You told the truth and that's all there was to it. People were asking questions and you simply answered."

"I suppose so. You know I never wanted to hurt Skipper's feelings but I was so angry…"

"Ginger it's okay. You are allowed to be angry. You are human. No one expects you to be super human and hold back your emotions." He kissed the top of her head. "You did what you had to do. And no one holds it against you."

"I am sorry I got so mad about those Erika Tiffany rumors. I know you didn't love that woman and were not sorry you married me. I shouldn't have…." She was interrupted by the Professor kissing her lips. "Forget about all that my love." He said letting go. "Why don't we head back to the room. You are looking very beautiful in the moonlight.."

Ginger giggled. "Professor what you said…"

They stood up and walked back into the hotel room to the elevator and the door closed behind them. The arrived back at their penthouse suite and wasted no time heading to the bedroom. Ginger dress was discarded along with the Professor's clothes. The two were then on the bed wrapped up in one another's arms shutting out the world.

 **Party**

Skipper found himself outside with Erika Tiffany Smith who for some reason would not leave his side. She went about the party with her arm linked into his and introducing herself and him to all. "What brings you back here to California?" Erika asked of him.

"I was invited to the party." He answered.

"How nice." Erika smiled. "You know since you are in town, perhaps we could get together sometime."

"Get together?" Skipper asked stunned.

"My country club is having a dinner party next week and I would love for you to attend." She said her eyes sparkling. "What fun it would be to have a dashing Navy man as my date."

Skipper blushed a bit. "Well um…I…I'm not sure…"

"Oh it will be such fun." Erika cooed.

"I guess." Was all he could say.

"Wonderful. I'll give you a call and let you know the time. By the way do you by chance have your old Naval uniform? It would be simply delightful if you wore it to the party." Erika squealed. "I can just picture walking in on the arm of a handsome Naval officer.."

Skipper didn't know what to say. "I uh…I think maybe I do but it could be back in Hawaii. I didn't pack…"

"You'll simply have to get it." Erika said. "I am so looking forward to seeing you in it."

"I um…I do have a buddy in Hawaii I suppose I could ask him."

"Please do." Erika insisted. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go powder my nose. I'll be right back."

Skipper nodded as she went back inside. He didn't understand why Erika was all of a sudden paying attention to him and he didn't understand why he enjoyed it. She was an awful woman who treated Gilligan like hired help and almost took the Professor from Ginger. There was no reason for him to…was he? And what about Diana? To be honest the whole time he was with Erika he forgot all about her. He was actually finding Erika's company to be…delightful. But she was...she was a ditz. She left them on the island but she was also so beautiful and charming…What was he going to do?

 **Oasis**

Ginger rested comfortably against her husband enjoying the moment. This was what she needed. To be in her husband's loving arms. It was all she longed for on the island. Day after day she wished there was a way for her to get herself wrapped up in the Professor's strong arms. She almost wished that she hadn't clonked Tongo on the head with a coconut and instead the Professor found her and knocked that no good creep out. And then whisked her safely out of the cave. She did still smile at him rescuing her from the pit. And from the bat. And voodoo. When that bug bit Gilligan she had half wished it was her so that the Professor could take care of her. So many times she looked for any reason to get to be near him. Well those days were long gone. She didn't have to look for an excuse. He was hers and staying hers. Nothing and no one could take him away. He was her dream man. That is why she felt she had to write a story about him. Well based on him anyway. The world needed to know what a remarkable man she married. How kind and decent he was. And how brilliant of a mind he had. As far as Ginger was concerned he was the perfect leading man. No other could compare to her wonderful Professor Hinkley. She did still feel bad about some of the things she said during the whole fiasco with the letters but Roy was right. She was human and had emotions. Skipper didn't hold it against her. And besides he had a budding romance with Diana. All would work out for him. She was sure of it.

 **Party**

"Skipper what are you doing!" Gilligan asked of his buddy. "Why are you hanging around Erika?"

"I...I just...well she..." He stammered.

"Don't tell me you still like her?" Gilligan said in disbelief.

"Maybe." Skipper admitted.

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? What about Diana?"

"She is a nice woman and all but...Erika...Gilligan I...I'm not sure what to do."


	49. Chapter 49

**One month later**

Ginger smiled as she saw a baby crib on display in the furniture store. "Oh this is so adorable!" She said to her shopping companion Charlene. "Don't you think? I love the Winnie The Pooh that is painted on it."

Charlene looked it over with approval. "I love it too. So cute. You have to get this."

"I most certainly am." Ginger said. "It's too cute to pass up." Her eyes looked over the store. "Everything is just so cute. I want it all."

"That's how they hook you." Charlene laughed. "I remember when I was pregnant with my son. I think I bought out the entire store and I am sure Tim thought I was going to bankrupt us."

Ginger giggled. "Roy made me promise to not over do it. He said to just buy what is absolutely necessary."

"Oh really? And what did you say to that?" Charlene asked with a smile.

"I told him that it was necessary that our baby have the absolute best and he wouldn't want to deprive him of that would he?" Ginger grinned. "Then I kissed him and he said okay whatever I thought was best."

Charlene couldn't help but laugh. "I would have loved to have seen that. You certainly bring out another side of him that is for sure."

"He loves me." Ginger said as she walked over to look at a high chair. "He always did things because it made me happy. You know one time on the island he went into this cave looking for something because he knew it made me happy."

"I don't doubt it." The female scientist said. "Tell me just what was he like on the island?"

The movie star paused and got a dreamy expression on her face as she thought of her adoring husband. "He was wonderful. I don't know what we would have done without him. He was always coming up with something to help make life easier. And he spent a lot of time trying to think of something that would help get us rescued. One time he found some chemicals on the island to make this substance that glowed. His thought was to use it to put on a raft to signal a passing ship or plane." She sighed happily remembering something else. "You know he requested me to help him with it. I loved being with him in his lab. He made everything so fascinating. I told him once that I actually always loved science."

"You have?" Charlene said surprised.

Ginger nodded. "It's true. I was always intrigued how one could mix together a bunch of chemicals and create something useful for all. It was interesting that one could create something that a person would use everyday. I told Roy a story once how I mixed ammonia with some kind of acid when I was in high school."

"I know that did not turn out well." Charlene said with a laugh.

"Well in a way it did. I got a date with a handsome fireman. Well sort of. My parents wouldn't let me to out with him. But it was something." Ginger replied.

"Tell me." Charlene said as they went over to check out the various changing tables. "Did you always know that Roy was the one?"

Ginger nodded. "I knew from the second I laid eyes on him. Didn't you know Tim was when you met him?"

Charlene sighed. "Not exactly. I mean he used to really press my buttons and we would get into arguments. He had his views on the world and I had mine and let's just say they clashed at times. Not so much anymore but I used to tell my friends how he drove me crazy and I wished he would go away. They would laugh at me and tell me that I was in love with him. I told them they were nuts. Then one day we really got into a shouting match about I don't even remember what and he just up and kissed me. Then he asked me if I would go out with him and the rest is history."

"Sounds romantic." Ginger said. "You know Roy and I used to get into arguments about things on the island. Mary Ann used to tell me she thought they were going to end in passionate kisses."

"And they didn't?" Charlene chuckled.

"No." Ginger said. "But don't think Roy didn't think it. I know he did."

"I see. What else did you to do that man?" Charlene asked.

"There was this one time when an attaché case washed ashore. Roy thought it was important we didn't peek at the papers inside because they were important government documents that were topic secret. Well of course we all had to know what they were. Mary Ann devised a plan that I would distract him while she reeled the case out with a fishing pole. I would attach it to the case and she would reel it out. Looking back I think she had an ulterior motive for sending me in." She said reflecting on it. "However there is no way in hell I would have let her in there. Roy was all mine."

"Just how did you distract him?" She asked intrigued to hear the answer.

"I used my irresistible charm." Ginger said with a grin. "You know he was really delighted to see me and to be honest I enjoyed cozying up to him. I am only sorry I didn't plant a kiss on him. I was hoping perhaps he would kiss me. He saw through it and escorted me out. I was so mad at him. However he did confess to me that he was sorry he did that and he would be sure not to be so stupid in the future."

"Sounds like you had some good times on that island."

"We did." Ginger nodded. "You know sometimes I miss it. I know that sounds strange but when place was your home for almost four years it becomes a part of you. We have do have a lot of good memories there. It was nice to visit it again last month."

"I understand." Charlene said. "You all became pretty close on that island. Especially you and Mary Ann. From what Roy told me you two are practically like sisters."

"We are." Ginger nodded. "I think Mary Ann was the first genuine friend I had in years. Sure people in Hollywood say they are your friend and praise you but you have to be careful. They will stab you in the back if it benefits them. Now mind you they are not all like that. I actually know a few people who are loyal to me and never say a bad word. There is this costume designer Margaret Spencer who was always sweet to me. Of course there is my agent Tony who always cared about me and Roy. And there are a few actors I know that were always friendly to me and welcomed me back to Hollywood. Like I said though there are jealous cats who like to try and tear you down. When I got stranded on the island, I honestly wasn't sure what to expect with Mary Ann but I was pleasantly surprised to find her to be nice and down to Earth. She was never jealous and didn't treat me with contempt. It was nice."

"I'd like to meet her sometime. She sounds like a sweet young lady."

"She is. And maybe you will sometime. You know there is going to be a big premiere when my movie comes out. Why don't you and Tim join us and you can meet everyone?"

"Are you serious?" Charlene said with wide eyes.

"Sure. Why not? It would be fun." Ginger said. "I'll tell Tony to put you on the invite list."

"Wow." Charlene sitting down on a rocking chair. "I never…I never went to any big Hollywood premiere before. What would I wear?"

"Oh don't you worry about that." Ginger said. "I'll call my friend Margaret the costume designer. I bet she could come up with something great."

"Oh my." Charlene said dumbfounded. "Me being dressed by a famous costume designer? You really think she could make something for me?"

"Of course she could." Ginger assured. "She's the best. She made gowns for me before. She wouldn't mind. I'll give her a call and we can set up something."

Charlene smiled. "You really don't need to go through all that trouble."

"It's no trouble." Ginger said. "I'm happy to do it."

"You are sweet." Charlene said. "Thank you. Wow. I'm going to have a dress by a famous costume designer. I can't wait to see what she comes up with."

"I bet Tim will love you in it." Ginger smiled.

"I'm sure he will." Charlene said.

Ginger found a sales girl and informed her of what furniture she wished to order. Once that was done, the two women headed to a bistro for lunch. They were escorted to their table and sat down. Charlene picked up her menu and glanced at the movie star. "Ginger I appreciate you wishing to go shopping with me. I know you probably were not thrilled to know that I was working with Roy."

Ginger set her menu down. "No I wasn't at first. It had nothing to do with you mind you. I just did not want another Evelyn in my life. It's not that I don't trust Roy. I do. I trust him completely I just cannot stand the idea of some woman putting their hands on him. It makes me crazy. Roy told me that there were nothing between you and him other than friendship and I believe him. He told me you dated his roommate."

"I did." Charlene said. "Mitch was a good guy but it didn't work out. It is true that I never had any romantic feelings for Roy. He always reminded me of my late brother Aaron."

"Late brother?"

"It's a long story. But the short version is that Aaron had the same thing happen to him that happened to Roy. A college professor of his she pulled almost the same thing that Profession Malone pulled on Roy only she was more aggressive. Aaron reported her to the school but they were reluctant to believe him Professor McCoy was a very highly regarded professor in the school. Everyone loved her. And of course she twisted it like it was all Aaron's doing and it crushed him. It crushed him so much that…he took a bottle of pills and he never woke up."

"Oh my." Ginger said. "That's horrible."

"It was. When Roy went through what he did with Professor Malone I vowed to make sure he didn't follow the same path. Of course Lynda leaving him didn't help matters. Mitch and I did everything to help him and told anyone to didn't believe him that they were foolish." Charlene paused a minute before going on. "When he told me that Evelyn tried something…it angered me. Why some women need to treat men like that is beyond me. Especially when they are happily married to gorgeous redheads."

Ginger smiled. "You are sweet. And I don't get that either. Evelyn just thinks she is all that and doesn't care about anyone but herself. I am glad Mrs. Howell was never like those women. You know she wanted me and Roy together from day one. I'm sure she had all kinds of plans to get us together."

"I am sure everyone on that island wanted you both together." Charlene said. "I can't imagine them not wanting you two to end up together."

"I wanted us ending up together too." Ginger said. "I love him. I know that I have him for life and nothing will change that. Say why don't you and Tim come over for dinner tonight? Roy's sister is in town and she and her family are going to be over. Why not two more?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Charlene said. "We don't want to impose."

"You are not imposing. I'm sure Valerie would love to see you again. I told her you were working with Roy. She said she hoped to see you when she was in town."

"I'd like to see her again too." Charlene replied. "It's been a long time. She has two daughters doesn't she? Shannon and Grace?"

"Yes. They are wonderful young ladies. I know they would fuss over your five year old son. The two love babies. Valerie's friend Janet had a baby and they couldn't stop gushing about how cute she was."

"Well okay then. I'll ask Tim and see if we can make it. I don't think he has anything scheduled tonight so I think we should be free."

"Good." said Ginger. "It will be fun. Put all this nonsense behind us."

"I agree." Charlene said. "Those crazy stories and rumors are over. Just move on to more important things. Like what to have for lunch…" She picked up her menu and looked it over. Ginger did the same and noticed a familiar face. It was Skipper and he was with someone and that someone wasn't Diana. It was Erika Tiffany Smith. What on Earth was he doing with that woman? What happened to Diana?

"What are you having?" Charlene asked. "I was thinking of the grilled chicken…" She noticed Ginger staring at something. "What's wrong?"

"It's Skipper." Ginger answered. "And Erika Tiffany Smith." She frowned. "What is he doing with that awful woman? What happened to Diana?"

Charlene glanced over. "You going to say something to him?"

Ginger shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm not going to jump to conclusions. Perhaps there is a reason he is with her. Whatever it is it better be a good one. Diana is a sweet woman and he shouldn't toss her aside for that wench. She was just crazy about him. And he is going to throw her over for that social climber? It doesn't make sense."

"I agree it doesn't." Charlene said with a frown looking back over at the pair. "Something is fishy. Why would she all of a sudden out of the blue be interested in Skipper? She has to be up to something don't you think?"

"I think you are right." Ginger sighed. "And Skipper is more than likely setting himself up for heartbreak."

 **Later that day**

Ginger arrived back home and found her husband on the sofa reading book. He looked up at her. "Hello my love. Have a nice afternoon shopping?"

"I did." Ginger said sitting down. "I picked out some nice things for the baby."

The Professor sensed something. "Ginger is everything okay?"

"It's fine. Well I mean I'm fine it's just…well Charlene and I were at lunch and we saw Skipper."

"I see. Well what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing except he was with someone who wasn't Diana." Ginger turned her head towards him. "He was with Erika Tiffany Smith."

"What!" Professor exclaimed in disbelief. "What was he doing with her?"

"I have no idea. Something is not right. Why would he toss Diana away for that horrible woman? It doesn't make any sense. I thought he adored Diana. He seemed like he was very taken with her didn't you think so?"

"I did." The Professor nodded. "He told me he liked her a great deal. I don't understand why he is all of a sudden with Ms. Smith. How did he even get to see her again?"

Ginger thought a minute. "Maybe it was at that party. Remember the publishing company was holding a big party. He went to it with Diana. Maybe something happened at the party."

"Sounds logical." Professor said. "But why would Erika latch onto Skipper? She isn't going to do anything unless it benefits her. I don't get how being with Skipper helps her."

"Well." Ginger said as the wheels turned in her head. "Maybe she read all those ridiculous rumors about me writing love letters and then the story that I had planted about Evelyn really being the one behind them and she sees him as the flavor of the month and wants to achieve fame."

"So she wants her name in the papers as the one that managed to nab Skipper's heart. Make herself out to be the lucky woman who wins out." Professor concluded. "She is using him."

"I think that is more than likely." Ginger said. "He is too blind to see it. What are we going to do?"

Professor sighed. "I'm not sure we can do anything. If we did confront Skipper with what we believe to be true he most likely would not believe it and get defensive. I think we need to stay out of it and let him found out on his own. Sometimes that is the only solution."

"I think you may be right." Ginger said sitting back on the sofa. 'I hate to see Skipper get hurt. However there isn't anything we can do. You are right when you say he wouldn't believe us. Maybe his eyes will be opened and he will leave her. We can only hope."

"Don't worry about Skipper." The Professor said putting his arm around her and kissing the side of her head. "He will be okay. I'm sure he will soon see how foolish he is being and will go back after Diana. I know I did." He smiled at his wife.

Ginger giggled. "Darling I'm not sure the same tactic I used on you will work with Diana and Skipper."

"Maybe not but I still enjoyed it." He said taking her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too darling." She said kissing his lips. "I hope things to do work out for them. This could just be a bump in the road. Skipper will come to his senses. He will. But for now we just need to let him find out on his own. Besides we have other things going on. Donald set up the meeting with Evelyn in two days."

Professor kissed her again. "I have to admit I'm not sure what I am going to say to her. I don't know what to say to her."

"Me either." Ginger said resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm don't know how I'm going to react seeing that little hussy sitting there looking so smug and arrogant. I know she won't give a damn."

"Maybe not." Professor agreed. "But I think we do need to confront her. And the sooner we get it over with the better. After that we can forget her and her lies for good."

"You think she suspects anything?" Ginger asked.

"I doubt it and if she does it doesn't matter. She is never going to hurt you again that is for sure."

"Or you." Ginger stated. "She will learn you are not some plaything for her amusement. Some prize she thinks she can win and add to her collection. Not a chance. You are my husband and she is not going to get away with what she did to you. You didn't deserve it and she is going to find out there are consequences. One way or another she will find out."


	50. Chapter 50

The silver faucet handle was turned off and Skipper wiped his face with a fluffy pink towel. The entire bathroom was done in pink and white. Pink marble countertops and matching porcelain tile on the floor. He set the towel in the wicker laundry hamper and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The past month with Erika Tiffany Smith had been quite a whirlwind. She lead quite a life that was for sure. Trips to Paris and England and Milan. Yacht parties and cotillions with fancy high powered tycoons. While they were fun to hang out with they weren't anything like the Howells. Skipper felt these people were lacking a bit in the class department but he enjoyed himself. Or he thought he did. He wasn't so sure anymore. He sighed and walked out to the bedroom where Erika was lying on the bed wearing a pink silk bathrobe lined with fur. She smiled at the sea captain. "Skipper dahling are you hungry? I can have my chef whip up a dinner in no time."

He picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it on. "No that's quite alright." He replied. "I um I really should get going."

"Oh nonsense. Why don't you stay the night?" Erika said sweetly. "You don't want me to be lonely now do you?"

Skipper shook his head. "I'm sorry Erika but I really should go. I have a lot to do in with getting my new business up and running. I need to see a man about a boat."

"Forget that." Erika said dismissively. "I'll buy you a nice boat."

Buy him a boat? Skipper looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean you'll buy me a boat?"

"Just that dahling." She said. "I'll buy you the best boat there is. And a brand new captain's hat. Hire you the best crew. Of course you can keep that Gilligan if you wish but it would be nice to have more help."

"You really don't need to go through all that trouble." Skipper said. "I would just rather get my own. And I don't really need a big crew. Gilligan works just fine."

"It's no trouble at all." Erika said. "And I won't hear another word about it. I'm going to purchase you a new boat and that is all there is to it. I'll go shopping first thing tomorrow."

Skipper didn't know what to say. He didn't feel right arguing with her and he also didn't feel right allowing her to purchase him such a thing. He just nodded and headed out of the bedroom. He went down the winding staircase and to the front door. He turned the knob and walked out shutting dark wrought iron door behind him. Skipper hurried to his car and started it up pulling out of the long driveway. He was starting to question why he was with Erika. At first it seemed nice to have her attention. He enjoyed the nights he spent in her bed but now…now it felt wrong. He couldn't explain it but it just did. In the back of his mind he knew he had to end things but for some reason he could not bring himself to do so. Erika had a way of getting her way and you could not argue with her. If she said something was so that's pretty much all there was to it. It was like when she stupidly thought the Professor had wanted to enter into matrimony with her. Anyone could see that was not his desire but Erika was so oblivious to reality it didn't matter. She saw things one way. Her own.

Skipper drove up to the house he had rented and stopped the car. He got out and walked inside sitting down on the couch. His eyes glanced at a newspaper on the table that had a picture of him and Erika splashed on the front. He wondered what the others thought of the whole situation. Gilligan and Mary Ann had not been pleased when they heard he was dating the socialite. They didn't come out and say it but he knew by the looks on their faces. Erika had invited the two out to dinner with them and it was pretty cold. The young ex-castaways were polite but Skipper could sense the coolness. Erika didn't seem to notice. He had not heard anything from the Howells on the subject but he was certain Mrs. Howell was probably not happy. What Ginger and the Professor thought he didn't know. He hadn't spoken with either of them. He knew very well how much Ginger detested Erika and most likely the Professor did as well. What Skipper knew is that he had never been more miserable in his life. Every now and then his brief time with Diana would enter his mind. Especially that first time he met her. What fun they had. She was quite a pistol. Late a night he dreamed about her. Well sort of. They weren't exactly pleasant dreams. There was one in particular that haunted him….

" _I don't love you Skipper!" Ginger would yell. "I never loved you. Why on Earth would I pick a fat slob like you over a handsome intelligent sexy man like my Roy!"_

 _He would look at her dumbfounded not saying a word._

 _"You are sad! Sad!" Ginger would exclaim. "Pathetic creature who lusts for women who never showed any type of interest! Don't you dare come near me!"_

 _It was then the Professor would show up. "You lay one hand on my beautiful Ginger you will be very sorry!" He would snap. "Ginger belongs to me. She is mine! You get your own woman!"_

 _Ginger would laugh. "He is incapable of that. He's too stupid to hold onto one. He has to settle for a phony like Erika Tiffany Smith."_

 _"She…She likes me." Skipper tried to say. "She and I…we have a good time. Together."_

 _It was then Mary Ann and Gilligan showed up shaking their heads at him. "Gee Skipper to think I used to take your advice on women." Gilligan would remark. "You really are clueless."_

 _"Very." Mary Ann would interject. "So so clueless. You know nothing. Erika doesn't love you."_

 _Skipper turned to find Erika and found her surrounded by several rich handsome men in tuxedos lavishing her with gifts. "Erika!" He would call out. "Erika."_

 _She would ignore him and smile and laugh at her admirers. Then a soft gentle voice would speak. "I liked you Skipper." He would turn and see Diana standing there. She was dressed in what appeared to be rags. "I liked you Skipper. I liked you." She said again. "You threw me away. You threw me away. You threw me away for her."_

 _"Diana!" He would run towards her. "Diana!'_

 _He couldn't get to her because two men would come and take her away. The more he tried to follow the further away they got. "Diana!"_

He would wake up sweating and shaking. It was like his subconscious was telling him something but he was too stubborn to see it. He kept on seeing Erika. Besides it was nice having his picture in the paper with her. Everyone gushing about them and saying what a handsome couple they made. He was sure he had to be the envy of a few men. He wasn't going to succumb to any foolish dream. It was just a dream that is all. No he was going to keep seeing Erika and that was how it was going to be. He couldn't give her up. It wasn't so bad being with her. The sex…it was…terrific. And the attention she gave him. There was no way he was giving that up. Everything would be just fine. It would. Besides he couldn't walk away now. Erika.. she is who he always wanted. He wasn't about let her slip away.

 **Ginger and Professor's House**

"You made a remarkable meal my love." The Professor said as they loaded the dishwasher. "You outdid yourself.'

"Thank you darling." Ginger smiled as she placed a glass on the rack. She then added the detergent and close the door hitting the button for the dishwasher to start. "Why don't we go rejoin everyone in the living room?"

"Not just yet." He said taking her in his arms and kissing her lips.

Ginger grinned at him as the kiss broke. "What's gotten into you? You haven't stopped kissing me all night. Not that I mind of course."

"Nothing." He replied. "I just love you and think you are beautiful." He kissed her once more and Ginger pulled away. "Roy darling what is it? Are you trying to hide something from me?"

The Professor sighed. Ginger knew him so well it was impossible to keep anything from her. And she was going to find out sooner or later. He couldn't hide this. "There is something. And I don't want you to get upset. Promise me you won't."

"Roy what is it?" Ginger asked.

"It seems that the publishing company I signed with…they are merging with Erika Tiffany Smith's company." He said.

Ginger's eyes went wide. "What!" She shrieked in horror.

"Relax my love." He said trying to calm her. "They are just merging. It does not mean that I have to deal with Erika directly."

"What about that horrible woman Evelyn! Oh I knew she was up to no good. Just had to find a way…"

"She is not a factor." Professor explained. "It seemed that Erika found someone to buy her out. She is not a part of it anymore."

"I see." Ginger said. "Well can't you find another publisher? I'm sure there are others who would love to…."

"It's too late for that." The Professor explained. "I signed a contract. I have to fulfill it."

"This is just great." Ginger grumbled. She then looked at her husband. "You just steer clear of that creature you hear me?"

"I shall do my best." He replied holding her close. "I promise."

"I bet this was all her idea." Ginger said "Probably trying to find a way to get you away from me. I bet that is what she is doing with Skipper. Probably thinks you will be jealous…"

"It won't work." The Professor assured. "You know that."

Ginger sighed. "I do know that." She said. "I just can't stand that woman. But I can be grown up. If we have to deal with the wench we will."

"I love you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Roy." Ginger said wrapping her arms around him. The phone rang and Ginger reluctantly broke away to answer it. "Hello?"

"Ginger it's me Tony."

"Oh hi Tony. What's up? Did you talk to that movie studio about me?"

"I did." Tony said. "But that is not why I am calling. I'm calling about something else. A magazine wants to do an article about you."

"Oh." Ginger smiled. "That's wonderful."

"Not exactly." Tony said.

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"I mean Ginger the person who wants to write the article is a sleaze. He doesn't actually want to talk about you or your career or your marriage to Roy. No he wants to talk about your relationship with Mary Ann." Tony paused a minute. "He seems to think there is more to it than friendship."

"More to it than friendship…what are you…" It then hit Ginger. "Oh my…that's horrible! That is just…that's disgusting!"

"It is." Tony agreed. "To top it off he wanted to put in racy photos of you and Mary Ann with the article."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ginger said. "What kind of person would…why on Earth would…"

"I don't know." Tony said. "But I told him that was not happening. You weren't going to do such a thing and that there was never anything like that going on with you and Mary Ann. He was needless to say not happy."

"Well too bad." Ginger snapped. "That man is a sicko. Ugh…what is wrong with people!"

"I wish I knew kid." Tony replied. "I'm sorry but I just thought you should know."

"I appreciate it." Ginger said. "Thank you." She hung up.

"What was that about?" The Professor asked.

"Oh some sleazy writer at some sleazy magazine wanted to write a sleazy article about me and Mary Ann. Claim there was more going on with us than friendship. You know what I mean?" She fumed. "It's sick."

The Professor couldn't believe it. "Why would they want to write such trash?"

"I don't know." Ginger replied. "My guess is that this sleaze thinks it will sell magazines or something. Darling what has become of the world?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean it's like God is being shut out. People think they are more intelligent than Him and they disregard what He said. They make up their own way of thinking. What gets me is some claim to believe in what the Bible says but more often they pick and chose what they want to believe." Ginger replied. "I don't understand it."

The Professor placed his arms around her. "I don't get it either." He said. "I think you are correct when you say that people are under the belief their way is better than His way. They honestly believe they are more intelligent than God and they aren't wrong. They think God is wrong."

"God isn't wrong." Ginger stated. "And how they can think they know better? God is the one who created everything. God is the one who made us. They didn't do that. He did. He is the almighty. All knowing."

"I agree with you." The Professor said. "But it has always been that way. Since the beginning of time, mankind has believed they know best. Throughout Biblical times people assumed their way is right. It's hard to change people's thinking. But my love you can't let it get to you. There are just some people who are so bullheaded and stubborn that no matter what you say they will refuse to listen."

"That is true." A voice said.

They turned to see Tim there at the door of the kitchen. "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear."

"That's okay." Ginger said. She then filled him in on the conversation with her agent.

"Wow." He said. "No wonder you were upset."

"It just bothers me." The movie star said. "So many people claim to believe in the Lord and follow His word but they seem only want to follow what suits them. I don't know what the beliefs of this sleaze at the magazine is but I can't help but think if I did do an article like that that it would be big seller and people would get a cheap thrill out of it."

"You are probably right." Tim said. "It would be a big seller. People just can't help themselves. I think you are right when you said that it appears God is being shoved out. But you need to keep something in mind, that can never happen. God cannot be shoved away. He is all around us. He is everywhere. No matter what, He is there. And also know that we are all sinners. We aren't perfect."

"I know." Ginger said. "I know I'm not perfect at all. I've done stupid things in my life. I've asked God for forgiveness more times than I can count. I don't mean to make it seem like I'm some perfect being. I'm not. And yes I know that none of us are. It's just when something like that happens, I just gets to me. I'm sure this writer was not the first to want to print something like that and I know he won't be the last. To be honest Mary Ann and I did get some pretty disgusting innuendoes when we got rescued."

"You just keep holding onto your faith." Tim said. "You keep on believing and following the teachings of Jesus. As for people like this magazine writer, all you can do is pray they change their ways. You know what Jesus said. Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you. Yes people may mock you and throw out nasty labels as if that shuts down the argument. Keep strong. God is with you."

Ginger nodded. "That is true. I will try to remember that. Thank you Tim."

"You are welcome." He said with a smile. "By the way there was a reason I came in here. Charlene wanted to know if you would consider singing next service. The girl who was scheduled to sing had to back out. She was hoping you would fill in."

"I'd love to." Ginger smiled. "Actually I would love to do a duet with Charlene. I have the perfect song. You think she would do it?"

"I think she would love that." Tim replied. "I think that you both would make a dynamitic singing duo and that the congregation would tell me to shut up and let you both sing again."

The Professor smiled at his wife. "You do have a way of captivating people my love."

"I only like captivating you." She said as she kissed him. She turned back to Tim. "Tell Charlene I would be more than happy to sing with her. Roy and I will be out in a minute with the coffee."

"Will do." He said as he left the kitchen.

The Professor turned to his wife. "You feeling better?"

"I am." She said. "I guess I hadn't realized how much changed since we were on the island. Being isolated from the world you don't realize how different things are."

"That is true." The Professor said. "But we don't necessarily have to change with it. Some things have not changed for the better. We should never compromise our faith or beliefs to fit in. So what if people don't think it's cool. It doesn't matter."

"You are right." Ginger said. "Who cares if the world judges. Let them judge. I would rather being standing with God and allowing the world to judge me than the other way around."

The Professor gathered up the coffee and the cups and placed them on the tray. "Let's go rejoin the others. I'm sure Shannon and Grace have more questions to pepper you with about David Cassidy."

Ginger giggled and followed her husband in. She decided to forget about that sleaze at the magazine. He was just that. A sleaze. Her mind did drift back to the news her husband shared about the publishing company. She had to wonder just what Erika was up to.


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N There are song mentioned in this that are not from this time period but I love the songs so I decided to use them in the story. The one is from the Prince of Egypt movie. It was sung by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. When You Believe. And the other is called We Believe. It is sung by The Newsboys. Enjoy this new chapter!**_

* * *

Evelyn walked down the long corridor of the office building hoping this wouldn't take long. She had no idea what Donald wanted and why it was so important but the sooner she got this over with the better. There were more pressing matters at hand as she needed to come up with a way to be rid of that redheaded harlot for good. She was so angry that her plan didn't work out. Ginger didn't seem the least bit jealous about Erika dating Skipper and what's worse that blonde airhead actually seems to like that fat sweaty sea captain. Whatever. She can have him for all she cared. She would come up with someway of dealing with that no good Ginger.

A silver door came into view and she pressed the silver handle down and entered. She paused as she was stunned to see Ginger herself sitting at the conference table next to Roy and Donald. She gulped for a minute before walking over and sitting down in one of the black leather chairs. "Hello." She said politely. "It's certainly a surprise to see you both here." She said to the married couple. "Hello Roy."

Ginger gave her a stone cold icy stare and Evelyn looked down at the table. Donald cleared his throat before speaking. "I'll get right to the point." He said. "I know you are behind all the gossip and ridiculous stories printed in the tabloids."

Evelyn remained silent still looking at the table.

"I know you called your idiot friend Midge and had her plant a story about Ginger writing love letters to the Skipper. I also know that you dispatched a team to go to the island and search for dirt on her. I have all the papers right here." He said picking up a blue folder containing documents. "The specific orders you gave the crew and the receipts showing payment to them." He said setting it down. "It's all in there."

The brunette woman remained silent.

"And if you are thinking of denying you had Midge print the stories, I'll have you know that your call to her was recorded." Donald continued. "You see the calls to her sleazy paper are always recorded. Yours was no exception. Since I also own major stock in the company I am privy to the tapes. And if that is not enough proof for you, Midge herself confessed that you were behind it."

 _Damn her!_ Evelyn fumed. She looked up at the three with anger in her eyes but still not saying a word.

Ginger glared at the woman with venom in her green eyes. She wanted to speak but Donald held up his hand indicating it wasn't time yet. "Your next scheme." He said. "Was to somehow make Ginger jealous that Erika Tiffany Smith was dating Skipper. I haven't the slightest idea why you felt she would be jealous over that. But your lover filled me in."

Evelyn opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. How did he know…

"I am not as naïve as you would like to think my dear wife." Donald said. "I was informed by a friend of mine at the Oasis that you frequented there with a blonde male escort named Derrick. I reached out to the young man and he was more than happy to spill what he knew."

Evelyn was steaming inside and wanted to speak but thought better of it.

"It appears." Donald went on. "That you were under the impression that Ginger must have the admiration of every male in the country. I don't know where you got this impression but that is what I was informed. My guess is that you are the one who thinks she must have the admiration of all males and just assumed Ginger thought the same about herself. But let's forget that for a moment. And talk about the horrific thing you tried to do to Ginger's husband."

She looked down again at the table not knowing what to say or do.

"You made numerous attempts to persuade him into a sexual relationship with you. Each time you failed. He had made it perfectly clear that he loves his wife and wanted nothing to do with you. That didn't matter to you did it? Did it? Answer me Evelyn!" He said sharply.

The woman looked up briefly and squeaked out a barely audible "No." before looking down at the table again.

"You even went so far as to actually molest him in the elevator. And don't bother trying to deny that one my dear wife. We have the security video. It's all there." Donald picked up a package and pulled out a black videotape. "It's right here."

Evelyn couldn't take anymore and decided to speak up. "What do you want?" She asked.

"We'll get to that." Donald said sternly. "First I want to mention something else. I want to mention your latest lame brained scheme against Ginger. And when I say lame brained I mean just that. Did you really think your sleazy magazine friend could talk Ginger into doing that disgusting article?"

Ginger looked over at Donald stunned. "What?"

"It's true." He said gently. "Your agent informed me of the odd phone call he received about having you portrayed in that sleazy magazine in such a manner. I did some digging and found it was the brainchild of my supposed loving wife Evelyn. You see her moronic friend Midge knows this man who works for one of the tabloids and she convinced him to talk to your agent about doing this repulsive article about you. For some reason they actually believed you would go for this."

Ginger fumed inside. She wanted to reach across the table and strangle that woman. What a sad pathetic creature. She decided to speak. "You really think I am so cheap that I would agree to go along with something that is against everything I believe in? You honestly think I'm an immoral person who would…I am not that. I don't believe in that. It's wrong. It's a sin. Numerous times in the Bible it mentions how sinful it is. You have this impression of me that I am some floozy who likes to seduce men and who would also consider the opposite sex. I am not that. That is not who I am. You probably thought it was funny and got a kick out of it. That tells me that you think sin is fun and that you think anyone who believes in the word of God is just a prude or some other label you like to throw out."

"Oh please." Evelyn said trying to save face. "You are to a lousy no good tramp! I know all about those men you seduced on the island…"

"Shut it." Ginger snapped. "You have no idea what you are talking about. You are twisting it into something it wasn't. I feel sorry for you. You are clearly a miserable person who has the need to take what doesn't belong to her. Roy doesn't belong to you and he never will. He's my husband and he will remain my husband. Nothing is going to change that. No matter how many ridiculous stories you try to print or how many rumors you spread. He's mine."

The Professor spoke up. "I have told you many many times how much I love Ginger. She is everything to me. I told you to stop your actions but you didn't. You thought you could keep at it and I would cave. You were wrong. And you really think that spreading a false story that my beautiful Ginger wrote love letters to another man was going to make me leave her? You have another thing coming. I know my wife better than anyone. I know how much she loves me. I know that she has always loved me. There was never anyone else in her heart the entire time we were on the island. Her heart was with me and me alone. You didn't care. It was about getting something you couldn't have. You didn't see me as a person. You saw me as something to use for your personal enjoyment. I am not some toy for your pleasure. I am a human being. I deserve to be treated with respect."

"Oh like she respects you?" Evelyn retorted. "All she does is hang all over you begging for sex."

"Ginger does not hang all over me begging for sex." The Professor came back with. "My wife loves me and her displays of affection are out of love not lust. The trouble with you is that you never experienced love and I'm pretty certain you probably have no use for it. Why you married Donald I don't know. It couldn't have been out of love. If it was you wouldn't have acted the way you did."

"Whatever." Evelyn muttered.

"Don't try to get out of this one my dear." Donald said addressing his wife. "You are going to listen to everything these people have to say."

"Save your breath." She said. "I don't give a damn what they say. The truth of the matter is that Roy probably does wish he could get it on with me but is too much of a goody goody to act on it."

Roy rolled his eyes. "I have no desire to get on anything with you. I don't know how many ways I can say it. Ginger is the only woman for me. She always has been. Yes you had tried to pathetically start rumors that I had a thing for Mary Ann on the island. I had no feelings of love for her at any time. Not then and not now. There was never anything going on and Mary Ann will vouch for that. It's sad that you had to drag her into this."

Ginger nodded. "He's right. It is sad. Dragging poor Mary Ann into your trash. She didn't deserve to be treated that way. I'm thankful though those rumors were squashed pretty quickly with that picture of her and Gilligan in the bowling ally. You tried everything you could to hurt me and my marriage and you failed. Now I am telling you now to back off or you will be sorry."

"You threatening me?" Evelyn scoffed.

"More like a warning." Donald explained. "You see I am more than willing to go to the press and spill all about you. In fact all I had to do was place one phone call and your sordid liaisons with Derrick would have been front page news. Along with the transcripts of your phone call with Midge. But you have Ginger and her husband to thank for me not making that call."

"What?" She said shocked.

"You heard me." Donald said. "Ginger and Roy advised against me going to the press with what I have on you."

"Wh…why would you…" Evelyn stammered.

"Because that's not going to solve anything." Ginger said. "As much as I despise what you put me through, doing the same thing to you doesn't make it okay. Jesus said to turn the other cheek. Well that is what I'm doing. As hard as this is, I'm going to forgive you."

"Forgive me?"

"Yes." Ginger said. "Forgive you. It does me no good to keep these feelings of hostility inside me and well Jesus did say that you should love your enemies. It's not an easy thing to do but I'm going to do it. So Evelyn I forgive you."

"I do as well." The Professor said. "It certainly is not easy for me either but it's what I must do. I forgive you."

Evelyn sat back staring at the two in disbelief. "You forgive me? Just like that?"

"They are a lot stronger than I am." Donald said. "You have no idea how tempting it is to destroy you Evelyn but I have to agree with them. It won't make things better. Hurting someone in the same manner they hurt you doesn't even things out. But this doesn't mean there aren't going to be consequences. There are. For starters you are going to go to the press and tell them that all the rumors were a lie that you started. You are going to confess what you tried to do to Ginger. Next you are going to leave Dunmore and Thompson and go back to Connecticut where you belong. You are never to have contact with Ginger or Roy again. Keep this in mind. I still have all the dirt on you and next time I just may not be so nice. I may just leak it out bit by bit."

Evelyn nodded. "Okay." She said.

"Good." He then took out another document. "These are divorce papers along with an agreement that you will stay away from Ginger and her husband and their friends. There is also an agreed upon sum of $2 million. I also pulled some strings and got you a job at a law firm. I did make clear to the senior partner the type of woman you are and that you should be watched closely. He assured me they do not tolerate any such foolishness at their firm. Sign the papers and be on your way." He slid a pen across the table to her.

Evelyn picked it up and she looked over the papers shoved her way. She knew she really had no choice. There was no point in fighting him. He knew all and she wouldn't have a leg to stand on. Quietly she scrawled her name on the document and placed the pen down. For the first time in her life she felt remorse for what she had done. She looked meekly at Ginger. "I'm sorry." She said. "I was awful. I am sorry that I tried to take your husband." She then looked over at the Professor. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve that. I was horrible and I'm sorry."

The three said nothing more. She stood up and walked slowly out of the office her head hung down in shame.

Ginger breathed a sigh of relief. "It's over. She's finally out of our lives."

The Professor placed his arm around his wife. "You were wonderful." He said. "I love you."

Ginger smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

Donald looked at the two with a smile. "Why don't you both go on and enjoy the rest of your day. You can put this all behind you now. You will never have to worry about Evelyn again. By the way Roy I spoke with Franklin Dunmore and he said if you want you can move back to the old office. He said that the same position is available to you. And yes Charlene is welcome to if she wishes."

"I would like that very much." He said. "Tell him I will be more than happy to rejoin the old crew."

"Will do." Donald said.

Ginger stood up and shook Donald's hand thanking him for his help. The Professor did the same and they both then walked out of the conference room. Ginger felt better than she had in a long time. The weight of Evelyn was gone. She couldn't do anything to her or Roy ever again. Yes she was still skeptical about that no good Erika and was keeping an eye out but was certain there wouldn't be any trouble from her.

 **Sunday Service at St. Mathew Church**

Ginger stood in front of the congregation along with Charlene. She smiled as the music started and she spotted her husband sitting in the front pew. Lifting the microphone she began to sing the first line "Many nights we've prayed with no proof anyone could hear." The song went out about hearts having a hopeful song and how one barely understood and then how now they were not afraid. The chorus about how there can be miracles captivated the church. Everyone hung onto her every note. Then Charlene began to sing about in time of fear we often pray in vain and hope seemed far away. Not a sound from anyone, not even a cough during the entire song. When it was over, everyone applauded and Tim said for everyone to give another hand to the talented ladies. Ginger took her seat next to the Professor and Charlene sat over with the choir.

"Wow." Tim said. "I don't know how I can follow that act. Great job ladies."

Everyone applauded again. Then Tim went into his sermon. It was the story of Saul who became Paul. How Saul was ruthless and persecuted those who believed in the words Jesus spoke. And even though he had done those things, God had a plan for him. Saul's heart was turned and he became one of the most devoted followers of Christ the world has known. Tim stated that to God everyone has a purpose. Even someone like Saul. No matter what you are not nothing to God. You are something. He created you for a reason.

Ginger listened intently with tears in her eyes. It was a very powerful sermon and she really took it to heart. The Professor clasped her hand in his and he was also deeply moved by the sermon. When it was finished, Charlene lead everyone into final song called We Believe. It was one of Ginger's favorites. We believe in God the father. We believe in Jesus Christ. She sang out the words with all her heart. The Professor felt the words of the song as strongly as his wife did. Especially the line about how the gates of Hell will not prevail for the power of God had torn the veil. The song came to a close and Tim stated to go out in the world as gentle as doves and wise as serpents.

As everyone was leaving, Ginger and the Professor approached Tim. "Very powerful sermon." Ginger said. "It was wonderful."

"I agree with my wife." The Professor said. "Very moving indeed. You most certainly put a deeper meaning on the story of Saul."

"Thank you." He said. "I appreciate it. How is everything with the two of you?"

"Everything is good." The Professor replied. "No more rumors. No more stories. In fact, there is a Christian themed magazine who wants to do a spread on Ginger. Talk about her faith and how it kept her strong on the island."

"Really?" Tim said. "That sounds interesting."

"I'm excited about it." Ginger said. "The writer is Jewel Davis. I spoke to her myself and I liked the idea she had so I agreed."

"I look forward to reading it." Tim said. "I'm glad things are going well for you both. I shall see you next Sunday."

"Of course." Ginger said. "See you then."

She took her husband's hand and they left the sanctuary. Neither of them noticed a large male sitting way in the back. Skipper had not known they were attending this church. He didn't want them to see him either. He was still uncertain about what he was doing with Erika and thought maybe some church would help. He needed guidance and this was the only place he knew he would get it. Skipper stood up and approached the wooden cross hanging in front of the altar. He stared at it not saying a word. After a few minutes he fell to his knees and prayed. "I need your help Lord." He said. "I think..No I know that I'm in trouble. I need you. I need you to help me see the way. Please Lord. Help me."


	52. Chapter 52

Skipper looked up at the cross once more. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore Lord." He said. "I need your help. I'm so confused about everything. I feel so lost. I am in need of wisdom."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Skipper was startled and then turned seeing Tim standing there. "I'm sorry to interrupt." The pastor said. "I couldn't help but see you there. I thought maybe you would like to talk."

The sea captain sighed. "Perhaps that would be best. I just am at a loss. Nothing is clear to me anymore."

"What seems to be troubling you?" Tim asked sitting on the railing. "Why do you feel lost?"

"I'm involved with a woman named Erika Tiffany Smith. I had admired her for a long time. I always believed her to be a classy lady and I wanted to have her attention." Skipper paused a minute. "You see she was on the island with us for a brief while. Her yacht came ashore and well I was taken with her. Unfortunately her eyes were directed to the Professor. Granted yes he did not return this affection by any stretch but it…it angered me."

"Why did it anger you?" Tim inquired.

"Because he already had the admiration and adoration of Ginger." Skipper answered. "I didn't see why he had to have Erika's too. And when Erika said she wished to marry him….I felt like a dagger stuck me. However when the Professor stated he did not wish to be with her and when Erika declared she wanted nothing more to do with him, I thought this was my chance. I had hoped when she returned to the island, I could win her over. Well I never got that chance. Until now. Now she is paying attention to me and I like it. It's nice. I got her eyes turned my way."

"But you are still not happy." Tim said.

"No I'm not. You see I met this terrific woman named Diana. We went out a few times and we hit it off. I enjoyed spending time with her and I had hoped it could grow into more. But then Erika showed up and well I forgot all about Diana. And I feel awful about it. A part of me thinks I should go after her and forget Erika but I just can't seem to do it." Skipper looked at Tim. "I can't seem to make myself walk away from Erika."

"When you are with Erika are you unhappy?" Tim asked. "Does it feel wrong to be with her?"

"Yes and No." Skipper replied honestly. "I mean in my heart I think maybe I'm doing the wrong thing but at the same time think perhaps I made the right choice. I just feel awful about Diana though. I've had awful dreams. I feel like I hurt her and I hate myself for it."

"Could it be that the reason you think you are unhappy with Erika is because of the way you got together with her? You are harboring guilt over Diana and that is the reason for your unhappiness." Tim questioned. "Is that what is really bothering you?"

"It might be part of it." Skipper responded. "The truth is even though I may have a good time with Erik I find myself questioning if it's real. I wonder if it's not actually love but lust."

"We do often confuse the two." Tim said. "Sometimes it is hard to know which is what you are truly feeling. We do often intertwine love and lust and mix up one for the other."

"I suppose so. I've been pretty awful with women in my life." Skipper explained. "I've chased them and well you know…and then I promised I would write or call and never did. Moved on to the next one. When I got stranded on the island, those old habits almost came to surface again. I had some pretty terrible thoughts about the girls. I even had a dream about Mary Ann that I am ashamed of. Both Ginger and Mary Ann are wonderful women and I would never dare treat them like I had treated females in the past. The more I got to know them the more they became like family to me. I could not fathom acting in such a manner with either of them."

"Well maybe that's it." Tim said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you got to know Ginger and Mary Ann. You learned who they are as people. Maybe that is what you need to do with Erika. Perhaps you should get to know her and see if maybe these feelings you have are of love." Tim suggested.

"Maybe." Skipper sighed. "But what about Diana? I really like her. I think maybe she is the one I should be with."

"Why do you think that?" Tim asked of him.

"She's incredible. She's smart and fun and well she is the first woman in a long time to take a genuine interest in me. She flew down to Hawaii with the Howells just to meet me."

"You don't think Erika's interest in you is real?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it is. I just don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do but I can advise that you need to think long and hard about which woman you care for the most. If you are feeling that you are just lusting for Erika you need to decide if you want to change that or walk away. As for Diana, you need to decide also if you want to pursue her. If you don't you need to let her go."

"I don't want to make the wrong choice." Skipper said. "I'm afraid that if I do, I'll end up alone. I don't want that."

"You need to do what you feel is right." Tim advised. "You can't just make the safe choice because you are afraid of being alone. Perhaps God brought these women into your life for a reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know that you were the odd man out on the island. Mary Ann took a liking to Gilligan. Ginger took to Roy. There was no one for you. I am guessing you believed that this was God's plan. For you to be alone. Am I right?"

Skipper nodded. "Yes. I did feel that way."

"Well now you don't have to be alone. You have two choices. Diana and Erika. You need to decide who is more important to you. Do you love Erika or Diana?"

"You think that maybe Erika was brought back into my life because of the way I had lusted for Ginger? God is giving me a chance to pick love over lust. He knows I fancied Erika and He knows that I care for Diana. He is giving me the chance to once and for all give up my old habits and take a chance at real love." Skipper looked up at Tim. "You think that's possible?"

"It could be." Tim said. "Or maybe He is making you see that you never lost Erika in the first place and you can be with her if you desire. He knows what is in your heart Skipper. Now it is up to you to take the step."

"I suppose." Skipper said. "I guess I have some thinking to do. I appreciate your time."

"No problem. I hope to see you back here next Sunday."

Skipper smiled. "I might be." He said before shaking his hand and walking out of he church. Tim gave him a lot to think about and think he was going to do.

 **Ginger and Professor's House**

"You were amazing my love." The Professor said as they walked through the front door. "I think you should sing every Sunday."

Ginger smiled and walked into the living room sitting down on the sectional. "Thank you darling. I don't know about singing every Sunday but it was nice today. If I record another album I think I'm going to put some Christian themed songs in it. I always liked those type of songs."

"I think that's a good idea." The Professor said sitting down next to her. "There is that one song in particular I like. Breath of Heaven. Yes you hear it mostly at Christmas time but it's still a moving song. Maybe you could record a Christmas album at some point."

"That's an idea." Ginger said. "I would enjoy that. You know what else I would enjoy?"

"What's that?"

"You rubbing my feet." Ginger said swinging her legs around and placing them on his lap. "They are killing me."

"Your wish is my command." He said carefully removing her heels and gently rubbing her foot. He looked over his wife's midsection thinking about the life inside. "My love I was wondering. What if our son inherits your musical talent?"

Ginger smiled. "You think he would?" She asked.

"It's possible. Maybe he could be the next big thing in music." The Professor stated.

"That would be something." Ginger said. "Our son a big time singer. Maybe be the next Elvis! Of course no one can really replace The King but still, I bet he would be loved and adored like him."

"We would have to keep all those girls away." The Professor remarked.

Ginger frowned at the idea of some girl trying to take her baby boy away. "I don't want to think about that." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"How about you think about something else." Professor said. "Like our anniversary coming up in two weeks."

Ginger smiled. 'Three years of wedding bliss. Heavenly wedded bliss with the sexiest man ever. I couldn't be happier." She said. "Do you have something planned darling?"

"I might." He said as his hand rubbed her left foot. "I just may have something in mind."

"Tell me." Ginger said.

He shook his head. "Sorry I can't reveal anything."

Ginger pouted. "Roy! Please! Tell me!"

"Sorry I can't say anymore." The academic insisted. "My lips are sealed."

"That's not fair!" Ginger said still pouting. "You are so mean. You just…Stop that!" She squealed as his hands began tickling her feet. "Roy…cut it out!" She tried to squirm away but he had a good grip on her. "Stop…stop tickling me!" She squealed again as he tickled her harder. "Quit it!" She finally got her foot away and glared at him. "You are horrible."

He responded by kissing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you darling." Ginger said forgetting her "anger" and wrapping her arms around him. "Kiss me again."

He complied with her request and then held her close to him. "You are so beautiful." He said to her softly. "I thank the Lord every single day that you are mine."

"Darling you are wonderful." Ginger said. Her finger then began tracing the top buttons of his shirt. "I love being your wife. What is it you have planned for our anniversary. I want to know. Please Roy tell me."

"You will find out soon enough. Trust me when I say you will be very happy."

"How very happy?" Ginger asked lifting her head and grinning at him.

"Extremely very happy." He replied.

"How extremely very happy?" She asked seductively while running her fingers through his hair.

"You recall how happy you were that weekend we spent in Las Vegas?"

Ginger giggled. "You mean the weekend we spent in the room of a hotel we stayed in Vegas?"

"That would be it." He said.

"I was very very happy that weekend." Ginger purred. "You mean I'm going to be that happy again?"

"I think so."

"I love you." Ginger pressed her lips to his and they fell back onto the sectional kissing passionately.

It was later on, the pair were outside by the pool. Ginger was looking over a movie script that Tony sent over and the Professor was writing something in a notebook. Ginger thought he was working on some formula for work but the truth was he was in the process of writing another book and once again his wife was the inspiration behind it. It was going to be somewhat based on their own story. He was going to write about his love for Ginger from his point of view. How while on the island, he had longed to be with her and all the times he had wished he told her how he felt. The way she made him feel when she was around. He wanted the world to read just how much he loved his beautiful feisty redhead. A few years ago he would have thought it strange to be writing about such a thing but now things were different. Ginger changed that. He couldn't wait to proclaim to the world how much he loved her. She was everything to him and more. He scribbled a few more notes and looked over at his wife. "Well what do you think of that script?" He asked.

"Not bad." Ginger replied. "It's interesting so far. I may consider this role. This female character is intriguing. I think I may enjoy portraying her."

"I have no doubt you will do great." He said. "Just like with this new movie coming out soon. I can't wait to see you on the big screen. I bet everyone will be in awe."

"Darling you always say that." Ginger smiled.

"Well it's true." The Professor said. "You are an incredible actress."

"I hope everyone agrees with you when they see the movie. It was a more challenging role but I enjoyed it." She said.

"Everyone will agree. "He insisted. "You will be nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress."

Ginger got up from her chair and climbed onto her husband's lap. "You say that all the time too."

"It's true." He replied caressing her cheek. "You should be nominated."

Ginger kissed his lips and then snuggled up against him. "If I am I'll be sure to thank you for being the best rehearsal partner ever."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad to have helped even though I did get a nose bleed."

"You were cute." Ginger grinned kissing him once more. "Besides Gilligan thought I had really shot you so you had to be pretty convincing. Although I do have to wonder why he would think I would ever want to shoot you. I couldn't bear to live without you."

"Maybe it was your speech about not wanting anyone else to have me." He said returning her kiss. "You were very convincing yourself."

"I wasn't acting." She purred at him. "I don't want anyone else having you."

"You'll never have to worry about that." He said pulling her closer. "I'm here to stay. You will never be rid of me. Not ever."

"I don't want to be rid of you." She said. "You are too yummy to give up." With that she pressed her lips to his again and they wrapped each other up in their arms.

 **Gilligan's Place**

The first mate sat on the edge of his bed with the ring he had purchased in his fingers. It was certainly a stunning piece of jewelry. He had put off giving it to Mary Ann because he wanted the moment to be just right. Well tonight was going to be the night. He was going to present the ring to her. He imagined the look in her eyes when she saw it. That he was looking forward to. Never in his life did he think he would do this but he was now. Mary Ann was a special girl and he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

He put the ring aside and stood up. He went to his closet and pulled out the jacket that Mrs. Howell helped him pick out. It was dark blue and she insisted it would be the perfect color for him. He had to agree. He liked the way it looked. Mrs. Howell always helped pick out a shirt and a tie. Gilligan was glad to have her around to help him out with this sort of thing. He knew his own mother would but she was back in Pennsylvania. Besides Mrs. Howell was like a mother to him so it worked out.

As he thought about his happiness he could not help but think about Skipper. He was worried about him. He still did not understand why he was with Erika. Skipper claimed he was happy but Gilligan wasn't so sure. He didn't want to get into a whole thing with him though. If this was what Skipper said he wanted he would just have to go along with it and support him. Maybe Erika wasn't so bad. Maybe she really did care about Skipper. It was possible. Maybe they should give her a chance. If she was going to be a part of Skipper's life they were going to have to find a way to deal with it. He and Mary Ann talked about it and agreed they should just stay out of it and let things be. Skipper needed to make his own decisions. If he decided Erika was the one they would have to accept it.

Deep down the two both hoped that Skipper would go back to Diana but there wasn't anything they could do. He had to work this out for himself. One thing they were both glad about was this whole thing with the love letters and false rumors was over. They both hated seeing Ginger so upset and hated the Professor being treated in such a manner. That Evelyn fessed up to what she did and left town. Not a word was heard from her since. Gilligan was glad. He thought she was awful. He did not like anyone treating his friends like that. And he did not like the way she tried to imply something was going on with Mary Ann and the Professor. Why she had to drag Mary Ann into he didn't know but at least that got stopped quick. A photographer snaps their picture in the bowling ally and that story was squashed. He recalled that night. What fun they had. He didn't know what came over him but he just had to kiss Mary Ann right there and then. He loved her very much. Always had. Now they were going to be together. He was moving his things to California and he was going to live near her campus. It was true he did not like being away from her when he was in Hawaii. The thought of another guy…it killed him. But he didn't have to worry about that. Mary Ann was his and it was going to stay that way.

Gilligan heard about that article that sleazy writer from that tabloid wanted to do and he was horrified. How could anyone treat Ginger and Mary Ann like that? It was disgusting and he wished he could find that writer and give him a piece of his mind. The two had a sisterly relationship and for anyone to want to twist it into some seedy was just wrong. He didn't like anyone thinking of Mary Ann in such a way. She was his girl and he would always try to protect her from such thing. He loved her and nothing would change it.


	53. Chapter 53

**A week later**

The Professor walked into the bedroom with a package in his arms. He paused when he saw his wife standing in the room with several different gowns. She turned to see him there. "Hi darling." She said. "Which of these dresses do you like better?" She asked. "This pink sequin number or this turquoise one with the plunging neckline or perhaps this red off the shoulder…" Ginger stopped when she noticed her husband had put down the box that he was carrying and advanced towards her. He took her in his arms. "I like what you have on right now." He replied.

Ginger grinned at him. "Roy I'm wearing a slip."

"You look great in it." Was his response as he kissed her lips. "I think you should wear that."

"Roy I'm not wearing a slip to the premiere." She said.

"Why not?" He asked holding her closer. "Everyone would love it and say how sexy you look."

"Be serious." Ginger scolded moving away from him and picking up the gowns. "Now tell me which one you think is better."

He took the garments out of her hands and pulled her back in his arms. Ginger noted that oh so familiar look in his blue eyes and before she knew it she was scooped up and carried over to the bed. He placed her down and began kissing her passionately. Ginger gently broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Darling I don't know what's gotten into you but I like it. Kiss me again." She said pulling him back to her.

"Just a minute." He said finally recalled the reason he had come in the room in the first place. "I have something to show you." He got up and walked over to where he had placed the package. Ginger watched as he opened in and brought the contents over to her.

"Darling it's your book." She said with as smile as she took it. Her eyes noticed the picture on the front which was of a voluptuous redhead that closely resembled her standing behind a microphone stand. The artist who drew the picture did a great job. The title of the book was in gold letters and read _Scarlett_ underneath in smaller letters were the words _A Story of a Fighter_. "It's wonderful." Ginger said.

"Read the inscription." The Professor instructed.

Ginger opened the book and found the page which read: _Dedicated to my beautiful wife Ginger Hinkley the most incredible woman I've ever known. My rock and inspiration. I love you my beautiful starlet._ She looked up at him. "Darling this is different than what you showed me before."

"I know. I felt like I needed to say it differently. You like it?"

"I love it." Ginger said setting the book aside. "I love you too Roy." She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad I could inspire you to write this amazing book."

"I'm glad I met you so I could be inspired to write it." He said holding her tight. He kissed the top of her head and then let go. "I have something else for you."

"What's that?" She asked.

He said nothing as he went to his closet and retrieved a flat white box. He brought it over to her. "I know that our anniversary isn't until next week but I wanted to give this to you now."

Ginger took it and opened the box. She gasped seeing the contents. "Darling this is a crystal picture frame."

"The third anniversary is crystal and when I saw this I had to purchase it for you. You see the middle picture…"

"A photo from our wedding." Ginger answered. She then noticed empty spaces. "Darling what is the rest of this…"

"Those are for the pictures of our children." He replied. "Sigmund will go in this upper left corner. And then we can put Joshua's picture beneath that. On the other side will be our daughters Jade and Isabella. The two spaces above and below our photo are for our other two children. We did agree upon having six children."

Ginger giggled. "And what are we going to name them?" She asked.

"Well one of them will be a girl and we are going to give her your name." The Professor answered.

"You want to name our daughter after me?" She said moved her husband wished for a child of theirs to have her name.

"Sort of. You remember the name of the hula girl you played in the movie Hula Dancer and the Fullback?" The Professor asked.

"Yes I do." Ginger answered. "Her name was Kaitlyn."

"How do you feel about Kaitlyn Ginger Hinkley."

Ginger smiled. "Darling I love it. It's perfect."

"And our last child will be a boy. How about we name him after my brother and your brother? Matthew Daniel Hinkley." He suggested.

"Perfect." Ginger said looking back at the frame. "I love it. And I love this gift." She put the frame aside and hugged her husband. "And I love you. Thank you darling."

"You are welcome." He said. "I love you too."

Ginger got up and went to her closet taking something out. She walked back over to her husband. "I got you something too."

He took the gift and opened it. "A new leather briefcase.." He said. He noticed his initials in gold letters. RHJr.

"You like it?" Ginger asked. "I noticed your other one was a little beat up."

"I love this." He said looking it over. "I absolutely love it."

"The third anniversary can also be leather." Ginger explained. "I thought what a better gift than a new leather briefcase."

"Thank you so much my love." He said setting it down and pulling Ginger back into his arms. "I love it."

"You're welcome." She said holding him. Ginger let go. "By the way speaking of your brother earlier, have you spoken to him?"

"I have." The Professor replied. "He got held up longer in London than he thought. He is glad the whole mess with Ms. Winters is over and he is looking forward to coming back home. He promised he will make it back in time for your movie premiere. He also advised me that Sigmund Eugene is a dorky name and wanted to know just what I did to convince you to agree to that name."

Ginger frowned. "It's not a dorky name." She said. "It's a distinguished name of an important Hollywood director. Oh wait till I see him…"

The Professor laughed. "That's what I told him." He said. "It was then he begged me not to tell you he said that and he would deny saying it if I did tell you."

Ginger shook her head. "How did you put up with him growing up?" She asked.

"It wasn't easy." The Professor said. "But Valerie and I did our best. Although she would tell you that we were equally as awful."

"Yes I know." Ginger said to her husband. "She told me stories about some of the mean things you did to her. Shrinking her favorite skirt and cutting up her doll's hair. Really Roy." She tsked at him.

"She deserved it." He said defensively. "She ruined my science project and she spilled ink all over my report. She did it on purpose you know."

"That is because you put a frog in her bed first." Ginger remarked.

"It was Matthew's idea." The Professor said.

Ginger shook her head. "I hope our children our more well behaved than you were."

"Don't act so innocent my beautiful wife." The Professor said. "Your brother told me about how you ruined his letterman's jacket."

"He is the one who purposely spilled barbeque sauce on my poodle skirt causing a big stain that never did come out." She came back with. "He deserved it."

The Professor kissed her once more. "My love let's face it. Siblings will never always get along and our kids are most likely going to pull the same things we did."

"I think you are right." She giggled. "You handle the boys and I'll handle the girls."

"Deal." He said. His eyes went over his wife. "You still look beautiful in that slip." He stated. "Of course you would look more beautiful without it…" He said his finger tips tracing down her bare arm.

"Professor! What you said!" Ginger said with a grin. He placed a kiss on her lips and they fell back on the bed wrapped up in each other's arms.

It was later Ginger sat on the bed reading the book her husband had written. "Roy this is wonderful. I can't believe you remembered all this. I almost forgot about that musical I did after college. Boy what a corny plot that was." She laughed. "What was I thinking?"

"I guess when you are trying your best to break into show biz you take any role you can." He said. "You got a much better job after that. With Merlin the Mind Reader. He seems like he was quite a character."

Ginger laughed. "He was. I adored him. He was like a grandfather to me and he gave me great advice. I'm not sure what ever happened to him. I think he retired from show biz." She read a few more pages and giggled. "Darling you remembered that phony sheik Ali Bin Casey? He was something else too. Very eccentric but sweet. And he was very protective of me." She put the book down. "I love this book and everyone else is going to love it as well."

"I hope they do." The Professor said. "By the way when is your book coming out? Did your publisher say?"

"Not for a few more weeks. I told him I wanted to make a few changes before it went to print." She said.

"What kind of changes?" The Professor asked.

"You'll see." Ginger grinned. "It's a surprise."

"Ginger what did you do?"

"You'll find out in a few weeks." She said.

"Tell me."

"No." Ginger said shaking her head. "I told you it's a surprise. You just have to wait."

"Tell me now or else." The Professor said.

"Or else what?" Ginger asked.

"Or else this…" He took a hold of her and began tickling her ribs. Ginger squealed and shrieked trying to wriggle away from him. "Stop….stop…Roy!" Ginger burst out laughing as he got a hard tickle under her left arm. "Cut it out!" She giggled as she finally squirmed away. "You stop that. I'm not telling you a thing."

The Professor kissed her once more and gazed into her green eyes. "Have I told you how enchanting your eyes are."

"It's not going to work." Ginger said.

"You know you are by far the most beautiful woman to ever grace this Earth?"

"Still not going to work." She said giggling.

"Your perfume is intoxicating. I must sniff your perfume."

Ginger gulped trying to move away but it was futile. He took hold of her and began nuzzling her neck. "Roy…" She sighed.

"You have any more of this?" He asked softly.

"Darling I think you had enough." She replied with a grin loving his actions as usual.

"Where do you keep your perfume?" The Professor asked his face still in her neck.

Ginger squealed as his lips touched her skin. "Behind my ears can't you tell?"

"What did you write in your book." He asked lightly kissing her soft skin.

"I'm not telling." Ginger said still grinning.

"Tell me or I will never nuzzle your neck again." The Professor said looking up at her.

"Darling you and I both know that's not true." She smiled. "You can't help yourself."

"What did you write?" He asked going back to her supple white neck.

"Find out in a few weeks." She said trying to resist but starting to weaken.

"What did you add to your book?" He asked once again.

Ginger didn't want to tell him as she really did want it to be a surprise but knew she could not hold him off much longer. As much as she liked to inform him that he was unable to resist her charms, she knew the same rang true for her. It was impossible for her to resist when he nuzzled her. It was her biggest weakness and he knew it. And he knew that she knew it too. She thought of something and thought of it quick. "Okay I'll tell you. I wrote about how the real reason I hung around Duke was that I wanted you to be jealous and fight for me and declare you love me."

He pulled away and looked at her. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Would I ever lie to you?" She said sweetly.

"You are lucky I love you." He said pulling her back into his arms.

"I know." She said holding him. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world. I felt that way when you told me you loved me. It was the happiest moment of my life." She sighed thinking back to that time…

 _The moon was shining brightly as they stood in the lagoon. There was a gentle warm breeze blowing that caused Ginger's hair to flow. This caused the Professor's heart rate to accelerate more. He hoped he could get the words out. She was so damn beautiful he could hardly think straight._

 _"Professor what is it?" She asked of him. "What did you need to speak to me about?"_

 _He looked at her thinking she never looked more stunning. "Something that has been on my mind for a long time. I can't keep this to myself anymore. I have to tell you."_

 _"What is it?" Ginger asked her hair still flowing in the breeze._

 _The Professor wanted nothing more than to yank her in his arms and kiss her passionately. He took a breath and spoke. "Ginger…I…for the longest time…I…what I want to say is that Ginger I…I love you. I've loved you since I met you on the Minnow. I didn't think you would consider me but I can't stand this anymore. I love you."_

 _Ginger stared at him for a second or two before her eyes light up and a bright smile spread across her face. "Oh Professor I love you too!" She declared._ _It was then that their lips had met and they stood in a deep embrace underneath the stars._

"I don't know why you would have thought I wouldn't want you." Ginger said. "How stupid are you?"

He smiled at her. "I was rather foolish." He said. "I noticed your flirtatious overtures with me but for some reason couldn't make myself believe you were sincere. I apologize."

"It's okay darling. You did finally tell me and we are married." She then giggled recalling something. "You remember when we told the others?"

"I do." He said with a laugh. "I recall Mr. Howell handing Mrs. Howell a hundred dollar bill. Skipper muttered something about gathering firewood for two weeks for Mrs. Howell and Gilligan mentioned carrying water for Mary Ann for a month." He looked down at his wife. "And for some reason Skipper and Gilligan did the laundry the week it was to be your turn. Any particular reason."

"I wanted in on it too." Ginger said with a smile.

"You knew I would tell you eventually didn't you?" He said caressing her shoulder.

"Darling I knew that you couldn't try to hide it forever." She replied. "And I was right." She then grew serious. "You know every night I would pray to God that you would finally confess you loved me."

"You did?"

Ginger nodded. "I did. I also prayed that perhaps I would get the courage to tell you how I felt. You weren't the only foolish one. I was pretty stupid to think you wouldn't go for me. But darling you were the first man I ever really loved and I didn't want to lose you." She said. "I would pray every night to God you would tell me you loved me so I could tell you I loved you. And that's not all."

"It's not?" He said.

"I also thanked him for allowing me to be stranded with you. It was hard being away from Hollywood and my friends and family but truth be told I didn't mind it so much because you were there. You made it easier and you made me less afraid." She sat up on the bed. "It was scary being stuck there on the island at first but you helped me see that I could survive. You were so logical and calm. I appreciated that."

"I'm glad to have helped." He said gathering her up in his arms. "I have to confess I did tell God that I was grateful that I was stranded with you. I told Him that I thought His plan to strand me with a beautiful redhead was an excellent plan."

Ginger giggled. "Darling I told Him that His plan to strand me with a handsome dreamy scientist was His best plan to date."

He kissed her once more. "It was certainly an interesting way to bring us together. Pretty brilliant I say."

"Me too." Ginger said snuggling against him. "And we are having a baby together. We survived vicious horrible gossip and that horrible woman."

"We did." The Professor said. "And next week we celebrate three years of wedded bliss. It wasn't always easy but we made it."

"Yes and we will keep making it." Ginger said. "I don't believe in throwing in the towel and giving up. Even during our tough times, not once did I think of ending our marriage. I know not everyone thinks that but that's what I thought. God helped us through it. He always will be there for us. With Him we can handle anything thrown our way."

"We most certainly can." The Professor said. "You know I hope the others share the same thing someday. Especially Mary Ann and Gilligan."

Ginger nodded. "I do too. I know how much Mary Ann loves Gilligan. Maybe someday they will walk down the aisle. I know Mrs. Howell would love that." She laughed. "Bless her heart. You know she wanted the four of us together. Me and you. Mary Ann and Gilligan. I swear she had two weddings all planned out."

"She just wanted us to be as happy as she is with Mr. Howell." The Professor stated. "To be honest I wanted that too. I admired their marriage when we were on the island. Sure they had their fights, but they loved one another and still do. I hoped to have a strong marriage like that."

"I know what you mean. I was envious that Mrs. Howell had such a wonderful man. I wanted someone wonderful too. Well I have that wonderful someone. You." She placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm never letting go. Ever." With that they fell back on bed in a heated embrace.


	54. Chapter 54

"And there is your baby." Dr. Jenkins said pointing to the screen.

Ginger's eyes went to the tiny lifeform on the screen and she was in awe. "Wow." She said to the Professor. "That's our baby. Our son. Little Sigmund. He's so precious!"

"Amazing." He said studying the picture on the sonogram. "Simply amazing."

The doctor smiled. "I'll give you a few minutes." He said as he opened the door to the exam room and walked out.

"Darling I'll bet he's going to look just like you." Ginger stated her eyes still on the screen. "He'll have your handsome good looks and my artistic talent. He is going to be a force to be reckoned with that's for sure."

"You know he could just as easily look like you." The Professor kissing the top of her head.

Ginger smiled at the screen. "You know something. I honestly thought this would never happen."

"What do you mean?" The Professor asked.

"Me being a mother." She answered. "I was always so busy with trying to make it in Hollywood and be the next big star. I never gave much thought to a family. Yes I did want a husband but it wasn't exactly for the right reason. I wanted a husband so that everyone would gush over us and say what romantic couple we were and it would boost my standing in Hollywood. Then I met you." She said looking over at him. "You changed that. With you I didn't care about what anyone said. Giving myself an edge in Hollywood didn't seem to matter. I told you before darling you are the first man I ever really loved."

"And you my beautiful wife are the first woman I ever really loved." He said kissing her once more. "Now we have an amazing child on the way. " The Professor continued his eyes going back to the sonogram. "So many opportunities are available to him. He has the whole world before him. Can be anything he sets his mind to."

"Roy I have to confess before we were rescued from the island, I was worried about having children." Ginger said.

"What were you worried about?" He asked curious.

"It's not that I didn't want to have your baby darling I did. I just worried that there was nothing for them on the island." She explained. "There was a whole world out there and they couldn't experience it because we were stuck on that island. I felt like they couldn't have any real dreams living there."

"I understand what you mean." The Professor replied. "There wasn't really anything for them there. Yes they would have been surrounded by people who love them but I know what you are saying. It's not like they could go out and conquer the world. Be an astronaut or a doctor. Follow in your footsteps and become an actor."

"I wanted our children to have everything we could give them. I wanted more for them than that island. However darling it wouldn't have stopped me from having your child. I would just try to make the best I can for them." She said. "I realized it was stupid to have geography deter me from having a family."

"We would have given them the best life we could." The Professor said. "Yes you are correct it would not have been the most ideal place to raise a family but I think we would have pulled through."

"I think so too." Ginger said. "You know I did like the idea of our children calling the Howells their grandparents." She giggled. "Could you just see Sigmund running to his Nana Mrs. Howell or his Pop Mr. Howell."

The Professor smiled. "I think that would have been quite a sight. I think those two would have made excellent grandparents. Mrs. Howell would have doted on Sigmund that is for sure. And Mr. Howell would have taught him all about the world of finance."

"That's true." Ginger said. "Mary Ann and Gilligan would be their aunt and uncle. Skipper would have been their Pappy. I could picture Gilligan and Skipper taking Sigmund fishing on that raft."

"Me too." The Professor said. "But they will be in his life. He will still think of the Howells as his grandparents. Mary Ann and Gilligan will still be his aunt and uncle. Skipper can still be his Pappy."

Ginger nodded. "Yes he will. He is going to have so many people who will love him. He is so lucky. Isn't it wonderful that God brought five amazing people in our lives so that our children will have even more love?"

"I think it is." He agreed. "And who knows. Maybe someday we can be the aunt and uncle to Mary Ann and Gilligan's children."

"I would love that." Ginger said. "I know they aren't there yet but someday they will be. One day they will be as happy as I am with you." She said leaning over and kissing her husband.

 **Mary Ann's dorm**

Gilligan stood in the room as Mary Ann bustled about saying she had so many exams coming up and how overwhelming it was. "And to top it off." She said as she threw some clothes into a laundry basket. "I have this paper due in two weeks and I have no idea where to begin. I thought a paper on George Washington for my American History class would be a cinch but there is so much about the father of our country that I never knew and I'm having a hard time knowing what I should put in my paper….College is sure tough that is for sure." She threw a few more items into her basket. "Listen Gilligan I'm so sorry about canceling our dinner that night…I feel awful about it."

"It's okay Mary Ann. You had a big exam the next day and you needed to be prepared." He said. "I understand. I told you that. I know how busy you are with your schooling."

"You've been so wonderful Gilligan." Mary Ann said digging into her purse for some quarters for the Laundromat. "I feel like I have been neglecting you. I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you."

"You could marry me." He said.

"Of course." She said not really hearing what he said. "I would love to. Just tell me when and I'll…" Mary Ann stopped and she finally computed the question he asked. She looked over at him. "What did you say?"

"I said you could marry me." Gilligan repeated with a grin.

Mary Ann dropped her purse on the floor and stood there speechless. "You..you want…you want me to marry you?"

"I do." Gilligan nodded. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Oh Gilligan!" Mary Ann said rushing over and throwing her arms around him. "I would love to marry you!"

"You would?" He said holding her close. "You really would?"

"Yes I would!" Mary Ann exclaimed. She let go and smiled at him. "I would love to be your wife Gilligan!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had bought. He opened it and Mary Ann gasped. "Gilligan it's beautiful."

He slipped it on her finger and Mary Ann gushed looking at it on her hand. "It's just beautiful. Oh Gilligan I love you!" She placed a kiss on his lips and let go. "I love you so much. I can't wait to tell my mother! She is going to be so happy!"

Mary Ann hurried to the phone and dialed. She waited as the line rang and gazed fondly at the ring on her finger. "Hello Mom?"

"Hi Honey." Elizabeth Summers greeted on the other line. "How are you? How is school?"

"I'm wonderful and so it school. I have some fantastic news to tell you Mom!" She squealed. "Really fantastic incredible news!"

"And what would that be?" Elizabeth asked.

"Gilligan asked me to marry him!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "We are getting married!"

Elizabeth was silent for a minute before speaking. "You..you are getting married?"

"Yes! Can you believe it! I'm going to marry Gilligan!" Mary Ann said jumping up and down. "I can't wait to show you the ring! It's so beautiful!"

"Wow. I'm…wow." Elizabeth said. "I'm speechless. I didn't think you would be getting married now."

"Mom we don't have to get married next week." Mary Ann said. "I want to make my wedding perfect. I was thinking we could have it some time next year. I want to take the time to plan my dream wedding."

"Of course you do." The older woman said brushing back her blonde hair. "Honey I am happy for you I mean it. You know how much I adore Gilligan. I am just stunned. But if you can handle this…"

"I know that being college and going to school is not going to be easy. Believe me Mom I get it. But remember I am going to be working for Skipper too. He promised me I could." Mary Ann pointed out. "So it's not like Gilligan and I won't see one another."

"That is true" Elizabeth conceded. "I'm sorry Mary Ann I don't mean to be a downer I just can't help but still worry about you. Yes I know you are a grown up now but to me you will still be my baby girl. I want you to know that I am very happy for you and I wish you the best. And yes we will plan the best wedding ever. We can discuss it when your father and I come visit you in a few weeks."

"Thanks Mom." Mary Ann said. "I will see you then. And give my love to Daddy."

"I will. I love you baby girl. See you then. " Elizabeth hung up the phone and was still in shock. Her little girl found a groom. A very nice groom. She really did think highly of Gilligan. She believed he was perfect for her daughter. He was so polite and she found his stories about the Skipper to be quite comical. She had met Skipper before as well and thought he was quite a character and could see how much he cared about Gilligan and Mary Ann. They were like his own children which made Elizabeth feel better about the time her daughter was on the island. She did have some terrific people to take care of her. God was watching out for her. Wow now she was getting married! She would get to plan a wedding! Oh she would not wait to tell Conrad! Gilligan was going to be their son in law!

 **Beach Boardwalk**

Ginger walked beside her husband enjoying the warm sunny day. She smiled as she saw some couples with baby strollers and carriages. Soon that would be her and Roy.  
The Professor noticed the happy expression on his wife's face. He enjoyed seeing her that way. That's the way he wanted her to look. Always.

They heard the laughter of small children over by Morty's Fun Land which was on the boardwalk. There were Merry Go Rounds and Bumper Cars. A few kids trying their luck at the games. Shooting water into a clown's mouth or trying to knock down the bottles with a baseball. "I can't wait to take our kids here." Ginger said. "I could see our son carefully studying the formation of the bottles and calculating the speed and distance to knock them down. And I can see our little girl sitting proudly on that white pony on the carousel."

The Professor smiled. "I can just picture our sons competing with one another on the bumper cars. Both would be crashing into each other."

"And I know that one of our little girls would see a pink teddy bear that she just had to have and you would spend a fortune trying to win it for her." Ginger grinned at him. "You know you would."

"I would because you both would gang up on me." He replied. "Little Jade would inherit your pout and you would most likely stroke my hair and kiss me. I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Of course not." Ginger giggled. "We Grant women are irresistible."

"That is a very true statement." He said kissing her lips.

"Darling." Ginger said her hand going to the top of his shirt and sliding in.

He sighed looking at his wife. "What is it you wish for me to win for you?" He asked not bothering to try and fight her.

"That purple elephant." She said pointing to the stuffed toy hanging. "It's so cute."

"Your wish is my command." He said kissing her once more. They walked over to the game stand. The Professor handed the gentleman behind the counter a dollar and he received four darts. The academic studied the balloons tacked up to the huge white board for a minute or two before he threw a dart. It hit the first balloon with ease.

"Wow." The man running the game said. "That's rare. No one ever hits the first balloon."

"My husband has terrific aim." Ginger said kissing the Professor. "Hit another one darling."

He looked over at her and struck another balloon. Ginger enticed him to keep going and before the game was over Ginger had the purple elephant, a pink bunny, a yellow duck and brown puppy. "You are wonderful darling." She said as she balanced elephant and the bunny in her arms while eating a vanilla cone.

"Anything for you." The Professor said carrying the duck and the puppy and eating a vanilla cone as well.

They found a bench and sat down. Ginger placed her purse down at her feet and set the toys beside her. "You know darling I think we should make this a regular thing."

"What? Me winning you prizes?" He asked with a smile.

"Not that." Ginger said. "I meant the beach. We should make it a regular family outing. We should take family vacations to the beach. It doesn't just have to be here. We could go the East Coast. New Jersey or Florida. I think it would be fun. I think our kids would love it."

"I think that is a splendid idea." The Professor said. "I think our children would certainly enjoy it."

Ginger finished her cone and went to throw away her napkin when she saw a familiar face. There was the Skipper with that Erika. She poked her husband. "Darling look."

He turned his head seeing the pair. "So he is still with her." He sighed.

"I guess so." Ginger replied. "Charlene told me that he spoke with Tim after Sunday's service. I don't know what he said of course."

"Well I think we should just keep out." Professor advised. "This is something Skipper needs to work out for himself. Perhaps Erika does care for him. It's possible."

"I suppose so." Ginger said. "She's been with him for awhile now. I didn't think she would stay interested in any man for longer than an hour. You know that is how long she was interested in you. For like an hour."

The Professor could not help but be amused by Ginger's assessment of Erika's interest in him. She always made a point of saying it wasn't for long and that she was too ditzy and airheaded to handle a man like himself. "Yes my love." He replied tossing his napkin in the trash can nearby.

"It's true you know." Ginger said. "What does he see in that wench anyway? She's awful. He did better being with Diana."

"I agree with you." The Professor said. "I think Diana is a much better choice for him but again there is nothing we can do. This is Skipper's decision and we have to respect it. If it turns out to be a mistake he will find out. We can't get involved."

"I know you are right of course." Ginger replied. "I just hate to see him used by that woman."

"I hate to see it as well." The Professor stated. "But again we could be wrong."

"For Skipper's sake I hope we are." Ginger said. "I would hate to see him get hurt. There was no one for him on the island. Mary Ann liked Gilligan and I loved you. Mrs. Howell was already married so he was stuck by himself. Then Diana came along and it seemed that he would be happy. Then Erika Ditzy Smith shows up…I wish Diana wouldn't have left town. She should have told that ditz what was what. Or at least set Skipper's head straight."

"Like you did with me." He finished knowing she was going to add that tidbit.

"Well someone had to." Ginger said. "Besides you secretly wanted me to get you out of marrying that hussy. That's why you "let" me give you a lesson on romance and "allowed" me to kiss you like I did. If you cared about that stupid wench at all you would have been upset at this but you weren't. You were happy. Admit it."

"I do admit it." He said putting his arm around her. "Freely admit that I did hope you would make me see the light. My love forget about them. Come on. There is a movie theater over there. Let's go see what's playing."

"Okay darling." Ginger said forgetting about the sea captain and the socialite. She took the Professor' s hand and they walked over to the theater.

Skipper and Erika stood by the railing looking out at the ocean. The waves crashing on the shore. "Isn't the ocean marvelous?" Erika asked. "I love looking out at it."

"It is something." The Skipper replied. The past few days with Erika have been pretty incredible. He was starting to think that perhaps she was serious about him. She did go and purchase him a new boat for his business. It was quite a vessel he had to admit. They went out sailing on it and had a good time. Erika had a picnic basket packed and they enjoyed themselves. It was very peaceful just the two of them. It was then that Erika made a confession to him. She confessed she was sorry she had overlooked him when she appeared on the island. How foolish she was to be taken in by the Professor when it was clear that his eyes were for the redheaded movie star. How stupid for her to think he could ever look at her the same way. Yes she could admit it bugged her a little but if she had only seen there was an even better man. She told him that she was falling for him. No that she had fallen for him. The Skipper had no idea what to say to this. He never imagined that the glamorous Erika Tiffany would fall for the likes of him. At first he was skeptical but then she kissed him. Sweetly and softly. The look she had in her eyes. It looked real so he had to believe it was real. He told her truthfully that he did care about her a great deal and that he believed that he was perhaps falling for her as well. This delighted Erika and she wrapped her arms around his big body squeezing him tight. After that they headed inside the cabin where they made love. It wasn't like the other times, it was different. It felt different. Like there was more emotion in it. It was more intimate. And after, he didn't feel the guilt he felt about Diana. More and more she seemed to be fading from his mind. Every now and then he would wonder about her but it wasn't as much as before. Maybe this was the real deal. Maybe Erika was the one for him. Maybe just maybe.

 **Chicago**

Diana packed her bags with fury. She decided to take charge. She wasn't going to do this. No way in hell was she going to sit back and allow that no good Erika Tiffany Smith to take her man. Not a chance. She did that with Louis well she wasn't going to make that mistake again. She should have gotten rid of that awful Janet and tried to make things work with Louis. But she didn't. She sat back and allowed her husband to be taken from her. Well no more. Whatever she had to do to win back Skipper she was going to do it. No longer was she going to sit and stew and feel sorry for herself. That was over. She wanted Jonas Grumby and have him she would. No matter what it took. She would show him she was more of a woman than that Erika. A lot more.

She snapped her suitcase shut and looked over at a glossy magazine with Erika and Skipper on the cover. "Just wait." She said to the picture. "You aren't going to get away with this Ms. Thing. Ginger didn't let you take the Professor from her. I'm not going to let you take Jonas from me. You are going down."


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N This chapter contains dialogue from the show.**_

* * *

"Darling where are you taking me?" Ginger asked as she applied a bit of rouge to her cheek.

"I told you it's a surprise." The Professor answered as he buttoned the cuff on his shirt. "You will find out soon enough."

"I don't know what else you could possibly do." She said brushing her other cheek. "You already surprised me with this beautiful diamond bracelet." Ginger smiled at that very object which was around her wrist. "Honestly Roy you didn't have to do this. The picture frame was enough."

"I know I didn't have to." He said approaching her from behind and kissing the side of her head. "I wanted to. I love you."

Ginger placed her make-up down and stood up smoothing out her white stain dress. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous as always." He replied kissing her lips. "You look more than beautiful Marilyn Monroe did in _The Seven Year Itch."_

"I always knew you were the smartest man in the world." She grinned returning his kiss. "I love you."

"Shall we go?" He asked holding out his arm. Ginger nodded taking his arm. They headed out the bedroom and down the staircase.

Things seemed to return to normal well as normal as they could be in Hollywood. There was one incident with a screenwriter who wrote a story about a rich woman falling in love with a simple sailor. It irked Ginger to no end and she fumed when Tony told her about it. He assured her that he made clear to the writer that she had no interest in partaking in this project. The screenwriter tried to claim it was not about the rumors that had been flying around but Tony wasn't buying it. He said his client was not interested and that's all there was to it. The writer tried to peddle the script to several studios to no avail. Not one was willing to face the wrath of Ginger. It was pretty obvious to them that the screenwriter was trying to stir things up and write a story based on the ridiculous story. Thankfully no one bit and that was the end of that. Ginger was so tired of the whole thing. She made her final statement about it in the Christian magazine who had wanted to do an article about her and said she was not going to discuss the topic anymore. She made clear once again her eyes were for one man and one man only. Her beloved Roy. She did not care if people thought it would be nice for Skipper to be with her. She was not interested in what was "nice" for him. She did not want him end of story. No she was never attracted to him in the least no there was never any kiss and no she did not flirt.

The interviewer went on to another subject which was about the sleazy magazine and the article they wanted to do. Ginger said flat out that it was disgusting and Mary Ann was like her baby sister. For anyone to turn it into such trash was horrifying. She then quoted from the Bible from the book of Leviticus _"Thou shall not lie with mankind as with womankind, it is an abomination._ " And also quoted from Romans 1: _"For although they knew God, they neither glorified Him as God or gave thanks to Him but their thinking became futile and their foolish hearts were darkened."_ She went on to quote from the same book _"They exchanged the truth about God for a lie and worshipped and served created things rather than the Creator who is forever praised_." Ginger added " _Because of this, God gave them over to shameful lusts. Even their women exchanged natural sexual relations for unnatural ones. In the same way the men also abandoned natural relations with women and were inflamed with lust for one another. Men committed shameful acts with other men_." She ended with " _Furthermore, just as they did not think it worthwhile to retain the knowledge of God, so God gave them over to a depraved mind, so that they do what ought not to be done._ " She stated it was an outright sin that should not be embraced. Yes it is true you still love someone even though they are a sinner but you do not embrace their sinful ways. She was appalled by the notion this sleaze would think she would wish to partake in something like that. After the article was published no one said one more word about the matter. It was forever closed and Ginger was grateful.

She looked over at her husband wondering just what he was up to. He would not give her any hints no matter how hard she tried. They headed outside to the waiting limo and climbed inside. Ginger looked around and was impressed. Way fancier than what they usually take. Of course they don't normally go around in limos. Most of the time they drive themselves. They take limos to parties and awards shows and once in a while the airport. The Professor thought this occasion warranted a special limo. Ginger smiled at her husband. "Darling this is certainly something." She noted the apple juice in two long stem glasses. Why not? Who says you can't drink apple juice out of a fancy glass? She was pregnant and could not drink champagne. Her eyes noted the plate of crackers and peanut butter. She giggled to herself about how the Professor knew she hated caviar. Thought it was the most awful thing she had ever eaten in her life. But he knew she adored peanut butter on crackers. Ginger helped herself to a few. The Professor looked at his wife and smiled. She looked so beautiful. Pregnancy agreed with her although to hear her say it, you would think she was turning into hideous monster who threw up all the time. He knew about much she hated that part. The morning sickness was hitting her pretty hard. It seemed like every morning, she was in the bathroom retching. She would then come out, proclaim it was all his fault, he did this to her and she was turning into a fat ugly cow. The Professor would calmly take her in his arms and advised her that was not the case. She was just as beautiful as she always was and he loved her. This usually did the trick because Ginger would then smile and kiss him.

The limo drove on for about fifteen minutes more before coming to a stop. The driver got out and opened the door for them. Ginger looked up and gasped seeing where they were. The Blue Moon Club. It was the most exclusive restaurant in town. You had to be practically royalty to get in. Ginger looked at her husband. "Darling how…I…." She stammered in shock.

"I have my ways." He said kissing her cheek. "Nothing is too good for my beautiful movie star wife."

Ginger smiled as she took his arm and they strolled in. She was in awe of just how gorgeous it was. Classy elegant white linen table clothes and a shiny wooden floor. Sparking chandeliers. Waiters in black jackets carrying trays of food. People dressed to the nines. She recognized a few famous faces from Hollywood. They were escorted to their table and Ginger sat down on the cream colored upholstered chair with antique wooden framing.

"Impressed?" The Professor asked.

"Darling it's beautiful." Ginger said. "I can't believe you did all this." She leaned over and kissed him. "You are so wonderful. Was this your big surprise?" She asked.

"Part of it." The Professor said opening his menu. "I have more in store for you my love."

Ginger sat in wonderment of just what else he had planned for her. The waiter came over taking their drink order. Lemonade for Ginger and iced tea for the Professor. After their drinks arrived they settled on what to order. Ginger had a massive craving for the thick cut pork chops listed on the menu. The Professor settled on a sirloin steak. The waiter wrote down and their ordered and headed back to the kitchen. Their food arrived a short time later and after saying grace, they dug in. "Mmmm." Ginger said. "This is so good. This food is incredible."

"Certainly is." The Professor agreed.

"Darling tell me, just how did you manage to get us in here? Did someone with the last name of Howell have anything to do with it?" She asked with a smile.

"Nope." He said proudly. "It was all my doing. I managed to pull a few strings. I have my influence to you know. Being married to a glamorous beautiful movie star has it's perks."

Ginger giggled. "Darling you are so cute." She leaned over and kissed him again.

Their meal was over and they sat at the table letting it settle. The Professor noticed the dance floor and asked his wife if she would care to join him. She stated she most certainly would love to. He took her hand leading her over. Almost as if on cue, the music changed to their wedding song Islands In The Stream. Ginger was in amazement of how her loving husband managed to pull this off. She happily danced in his arms still feeling as if every lyric of the song was true. She would never stop believing that. Not ever. No matter how many people wished to talk and how many people thought this or that. It was her and her wonderful Roy for life. If anyone believed different it was entirely their problem and she did not care what they thought was good for her. She knew what was good for her and it wasn't Skipper or Gilligan. It wasn't even Cary Grant or Rock Hudson. It was Roy Hinkley Jr. Mary Ann had shared the news of her engagement to Gilligan and she was thrilled for her. She promised to help her plan her dream wedding after all she was going to be one of the maids of honor. Mary Ann felt awful about not having her sister be the maid of honor even though Kathleen said she understood. She knew how close Mary Ann was to Ginger. The farm girl could not leave her out so she decided she would just have two maids of honor. Gilligan had already settled on Skipper being his best man. His brother seemed okay with this as Mark did not appear too thrilled about having to wear a tuxedo. Of course he asked the Professor to be one of the groomsmen as well and the academic gladly accepted. They were still unsure about the location. Mary Ann did like the idea of having it in Pennsylvania as she and Gilligan had decided they wanted to spend their Honeymoon in New York and it would be closer. Her mother assured her there would be no hard feelings if it wasn't in Kansas however Gilligan seemed to think there would be and said they could have the wedding in Kansas. It was a long way off so they had time to decide. Right now Mary Ann wanted to find the perfect gown. She had her eye on an old dress her grandmother had worn but it was too old fashioned for her tastes. She hoped she could find something similar to it.

Ginger turned her mind back to her dreamy scientist husband. How she loved him! There wasn't anyone in the world who understood her like he did. He knew how to handle her fiery temper. He knew how emotional she could get and just what to say to make her feel better. How he did Ginger could not fathom but it must be his cool logical head. He was everything to her. Their dance came to a close and the Professor guided her out of the restaurant and back to the limo. They got in and the driver took off. Ginger could not imagine where they were going until they pulled up in front of a huge theater. The couple exited the limo and Ginger's eyes went wide when she saw the name on the marquee. "Frank Sinatra" She could not believe it! He got tickets to see ol' blue eyes! One of her all time favorites! She turned to her husband and threw her arms around him. "I love you." She said. "I love you so much. Thank you darling."

"You are welcome. Happy Anniversary." He said.

Ginger headed inside with excitement in her green eyes. She was going to see Frank Sinatra! Her excitement grew when she saw the absolutely terrific seats her husband obtained for them. They were third row center. She settled in her seat and squeezed her husband's hand and thanked him once again. It was a couple of minutes later the lights went down and the music started. Frank Sinatra waltzed out on the stage and Ginger clapped enthusiastically. She adored his voice it was so rich. No one had a voice like his. She had heard Skipper attempting to sing a Sinatra song on the island once and it made her cringe. It was the same when she had overheard Mr. Howell singing a few lines of a song to Mrs. Howell. It had to be love if Mrs. Howell could bear his off key voice. Ginger was glad her husband was aware the only musical talent he possessed was playing the flute. He did not attempt to sing to her as he knew that she would appreciate the effort, she would not want it ever repeated. What he would do is play a song for her and tell her how much he believed it to be about her. Her heart almost stopped when in the middle of the set, Mr. Sinatra announced to everyone how Ginger Hinkley was there with her husband and they were celebrating their anniversary. He then dedicated the next song to them which was _Strangers In The Night_. Ginger looked at her husband who just simply smiled at her. She had no idea how he managed that but did not care! How thrilling to have Frank Sinatra dedicate the song to you! It was an amazing show and Ginger had the time of her life. They had headed home and walked inside the foyer. The movie star put her purse down on the table and grinned at her husband. "You darling are wonderful." She sauntered up to him draping her arms over his broad shoulders. "You did all this for me?"

"I told you I would do anything for you." He said. "I love you."

"You got Frank Sinatra to sing a song for me?" She said her eyes sparkling.

"For us." He corrected. "I told you I have my ways."

"I have mine too." Ginger cooed kissing his lips. "I have a terrific way of showing you how much I appreciate what you did tonight."

"I look forward to seeing this." He said.

They walked up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. Ginger walked inside and the Professor followed shutting the door behind them. Ginger then waltzed back over to her husband and deeply kissed his lips. It was not long before their clothes were in a heap on the floor. They were wrapped up tightly in one another's arms moving as if one. Ginger clutched her husband tightly as he whispered in her ear his love for her. The couple then laid back on the bed basking in the moment. Ginger's eyes were closed and her head was resting on the Professor's chest. His fingers gently caressed her white shoulder. He thought back to their wedding night and never imagined any night could be as amazing as that night had been. It was the first time he and Ginger had made love. Truth be told he was a bit nervous but having Ginger in his arms made those feeling disappear. All he wanted to do was love her. She deserved love. Three years now they have been husband and wife. Three incredible years. Yes they had their ups and downs and highs and lows but they survived and would keep surviving.

He looked down and noticed Ginger appeared to have fallen asleep. He gently moved her aside and got up from the bed tying on his robe. He walked over to the writing desk in the corner and sat down. Taking out a piece of paper, he jotted down some more notes for his book. One thing in particular that was on his mind. It was the time he had recalled an experiment he used to do with his students on how to charge a battery using copper and sea water. He had hooked up metal strips to the batteries and everyone stirred the liquid in the coconuts. He then placed the batteries in the radio and it worked. Everyone of course was overjoyed. The Professor recalled fondly how he and Ginger had shared a hug. He also recalled how wonderful it felt to hold her in his arms if only for a brief moment. It most certainly set his heart beating faster. Nothing was better than holding his beautiful movie star. He scribbled this down when another memory popped up.

 _The Professor had been strolling through the jungle when he spotted Ginger sitting there in what appeared to be deep thought. Curious, he approached her._

 _"Hi." He said to her._

 _"Oh Hi." She said looking up._

 _"Am I intruding?" He asked sitting down next to her._

 _"Oh no." Ginger replied. "I was just thinking what a waste my life's been." She explained sadly. "I mean so I was actress so what? I never really did anything for anyone."_

 _"Well you entertained people." The Professor had offered._

 _"Oh that was just for the moment." Ginger sighed. " I mean really do something important." She continued. "Like being a nurse." Then something came to her. "Although I was nurse. Ben Casey's nurse. And you know something Professor, in that one hour we saved six people. And if hadn't been for the commercials we would have saved eight."_

 _He nodded and said. "You're right Ginger that's what important. Saving people."_

He then said to her that he should have never of become a teacher. Said he should have gone on with his work in science. He talked about a project he worked on in college regarding a vision problem encountered by Navy flyers. It was then a thought occurred to him and he never did get to finish his discussion with Ginger. He always wished he had talked longer with her or found a way to continue their talk. He later told Ginger that he thought her work was important and that her acting had an effect on people. Ginger had told him that his work as a teacher was important as well. She said it was necessary for someone to shape the minds of America's youth. Surely his students appreciated him and the wisdom he bestowed upon them. That is why he wrote in his book how Ginger was his rock and his inspiration. She truly was. She was the reason he took a part time teaching job at the university. He enjoyed teaching young minds and seeing that look in their eyes when they learn something new. He wrote this all down and set his pencil down. His eyes went back to his sleeping wife who he believed looked like an angel. He got up from his chair and headed back over to the bed climbing in beside Ginger. He leaned over to kiss her when he noticed something on Ginger's nightstand. He thought it was the movie script she had been looking over but was stunned to see that was not the case. It was a notebook that appeared to have song lyrics inside. He read a few and was blown away. Ginger was an excellent story teller for sure but he had no idea she could put that talent to lyric writing.

Her lyrics were filled with deep emotion. Ginger had woken up for a minute and saw her husband looking at her notebook. "Roy." She said quickly snatching it away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry my love." He replied. "I saw it on your nightstand and had thought it was the movie script you had been looking over. I had no idea…my love those lyrics are amazing. I had no idea you could write songs."

Ginger blushed a bit and shoved her notebook in the drawer of her nightstand. "It is nothing. No big deal. I was just writing for fun…Just forget about it."

"Forget about it? Ginger those songs are incredible. You should record them."

She shook her head. "No. Just forget it. I'm not recording them. No one will like them and…never mind. I'm not going to record them and that's that. Good night." She said laying back down to go to sleep.

"Ginger." He said turning the light on. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid." She replied. "I told you it was just for fun. I didn't want anyone to hear them. You shouldn't have been looking at my notebook."

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to hear your songs? They are amazing." He insisted.

"No they aren't." She said sitting up. "They are old fashioned and no one will like them. Please Roy just forget about it. It's nothing. I just write them for entertainment. Nothing more."

"I think you are selling yourself short." He said. "Your songs are not old fashioned and everyone would like them. You have got to show them to a record company."

Ginger teared up a bit. "I did." She sobbed. "They told me to get lost."

"What?" He said taking her in his arms. "What do you mean?"

"They told me my lyrics were stupid and out dated. No one wants to hear songs about romance. They want songs about sex and betrayal and drugs. Told me I am out of touch." She said sniffing.

The Professor shook his head. "You are not out of touch. People do want to hear songs about real romance. How about you record them on your own?"

Ginger looked up. "Record on my own?"

"Sure. I am sure you could rent some studio time and record the album yourself. To hell with the record companies. They are the ones out of touch. Not you." The Professor said holding her close. "I think a lot of artists do this. You could sell them yourself at concerts. I bet everyone would love it."

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I do." He replied. "Promise me you will record your songs."

Ginger smiled. "Okay darling. I will. I promise."

"Good." He said kissing the top of her head. "The world needs to hear your lovely voice and your amazing songs."

"I love you." Ginger said kissing his lips. "I love that you believe in me so much."

" I always will. " He replied. "Now and forever."

Ginger pressed her lips back to his and they fell back on the bed.


	56. Chapter 56

"I have the most romantic husband in the world." Ginger bragged to her sister on the phone outside by the pool. "He got Frank Sinatra to sing a song for me."

The Professor looked over at his wife and smiled. He thought it quite comical Ginger would declare the song was sung for _her_ and not _them_. He was not about to dispute it, if his beautiful wife wanted to think such a thing he was going to let her. It was her special night and she can remember it how she wished.

"You should see the diamond bracelet he bought me." Ginger continued. "It's to die for. Of course…he loves me. My darling Roy would buy anything for me."

"You are a lucky woman Ginger." Nicki said on the other line. "I wish I could find a man as wonderful as your husband…Yes I know he has a brother…shut up…."

Ginger frowned. "No I'm not going to shut up…He would be perfect for you. Yes he's nowhere near as handsome as my Roy but he's not a dog or anything. You should go out with him. Promise me you will call him….Good…okay…bye now." She hung up the phone and sat back in her lounge chair.

"Playing matchmaker my love?" The Professor questioned with a smile.

"Well why not?" Ginger asked. "Matthew and Nicki would make a terrific couple. Don't you think?"

"Quite possibly." He answered. "But I don't think you should push it. Just let things take their course."

"Oh darling there is nothing wrong with giving my stubborn sister a shove. Ever since Paul went to live in Europe she's been nothing but moody. At least that is what Mom said. I'm just trying to help her." Ginger stated. "Matthew is a good match for her."

"If you say so my love." He replied as he went to back to his paper. An article caught his eye and he sat up. "Ginger…you are not going to believe this…Mr. Howell purchased the island."

"What?" Ginger said sitting up. "He bought the island?"

"He did." The Professor replied. "I know he was talking about it but nothing came of it. Wow. Says the plans for the island are unknown at this point. He didn't give any specific details."

Ginger picked up her phone and dialed. She waited while the other line rang. "Mrs. Howell? It's Ginger."

"Oh Ginger dear." Mrs. Howell smiled. "How nice to hear from you? I read in the paper that Frank Sinatra sang a song for you and the Professor at the concert. How wonderful."

"It was." Ginger smiled. "Speaking of the paper, we just read something ourselves. Mr. Howell bought the island?"

"Yes he did dear." Mrs. Howell confirmed. "Thurston said it was a good investment and he couldn't pass it up."

"Do you know what he plans on doing with the island?" Ginger asked. "I mean I know he can do what he wants but it was our home for those many years….to have strangers tromping around on it…it just feels weird."

"Dear I wouldn't worry about that." Mrs. Howell assured. "I don't think Thurston is too keen on the idea of turning it into some resort. He told me that he was going to do something special but to be honest I haven't the slightest idea what."

"I see." Ginger said. "Well a part of me does hope it is kept private but I understand it's his island now and he can do what he wants."

"Ginger dear." Mrs. Howell said. "Believe me when I say that Thurston is well aware of what the island means to you all. It means something to us too. Sure we were not happy be stranded there but it was our home. I promise you Thurston knows that."

"I know." Ginger smiled. "He is a good man. Tell him I do wish him luck with whatever he has planned. Okay..bye now."

"Well?" The Professor asked. "What did she say?"

"She doesn't know." Ginger replied. "Mr. Howell didn't tell her his plans but she assured me he knows what the island means to us."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." The Professor said. "Or maybe we can ask him at the premiere next week. You think he will tell us anything?"

"I doubt it." Ginger said. "He didn't even tell Mrs. Howell. Speaking of the premiere, I thought we would ride together with Charlene and Tim in the limo. Mary Ann and Gilligan are going with the Howells. I suppose Skipper will be with Erika."

"You invited her?" The Professor said surprised.

"Not exactly." Ginger said. "I invited Skipper but on his invite it said he can bring a guest. I had been hoping that guest would be Diana. I think that is probably out of the question."

"I think so as well." The Professor said. "I think we are just going to have to get used to Erika Tiffany Smith being back in our lives."

The phone rang and Ginger answered it. "Hello?"

"Why hello there Ginger." A familiar female voice said.

The movie star gritted her teeth. Erika. "Hello." She said politely.

"I read in the paper about the concert." Erika said. "That was so charming. How delightful."

"Yes." Ginger said wishing the woman would get to the point of the call. "It certainly was."

"You are a lucky woman I am so happy for you both." Erika stated pleasantly. "I'm so glad those nasty rumors went away. How horrible. It was absolutely dreadful."

"It was yes. So tell me what can I do for you?"

"Oh yes…well I wanted to invite you and your husband to dinner with Jonas and I." She said. "I wanted to celebrate the merging of the company. I read his book and I thought it was terrific. He really loves you. I could tell."

"Yes he does love me." Ginger replied. "I'm not sure we can…."

"Oh you must." Erika insisted. "I won't take no for an answer. It will be so much fun. I made reservations at The Red Oak Restaurant."

Ginger's eyes went wide. That was one very exclusive place you really had to have connections to get into there. "Oh well I suppose we could…."

"Perfect." Erika said. "We shall see you tonight. Bye now."

Ginger stared at the receiver before setting it down.

"What was that about?" asked the Professor.

"Erika wants us to have dinner with her and Skipper tonight. She wouldn't take no for an answer." She replied.

"I take it we are having dinner then."

"Yes we are." Ginger said. "Well maybe it won't be such a bad thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can scope out Erika and see if she really does love Skipper. If she does then we will just be happy for him. If not…well then we need to make him see…"

"My love as brilliant as I think that is….I thought we agreed to stay out of it." He reminded her.

"I know but still. This is a good chance to see for ourselves if she is being genuine."

"That is true." The Professor said. "I am quite curious myself. I do not want Skipper getting hurt and well perhaps we can see for ourselves if Erika does care for him."

"Exactly." Ginger said. "We may not be thrilled with the idea of him with that woman but at least we will know that she does actually love him. It will make it a lot easier to accept." She stood up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to find the perfect dress for dinner tonight. We are going to the Red Oak Restaurant I want to look my best." She answered.

"My love you always look your best." He said standing up and taking her into his arms. "You are the most beautiful being on this Earth."

"Darling you are wonderful." She replied kissing his lips. "I love you."

"You know." He said holding her tighter. "I was a little disappointed this morning."

"Disappointed?" Ginger asked confused.

"You didn't wake me in your usual fashion." He said. "You usually wake me up by kissing me and telling me you had a most pleasant dream about me. You would then procede to tell me the details of this dream."

"Roy." Ginger said grinning at him. "I was saving that for later."

"Now is later." He said his lips brushing against hers. "Tell me.." He then began kissing her neck and Ginger squealed. "Darling…really." She said gently pushing him away. "You take a cold shower." She said kissing him. "I have to go shopping for the perfect gown. I'll see you later. I love you."

Ginger began to walk away when she felt herself being pulled back. She noted that look in her husband's eyes. That very one that drove her mad. She knew she was in for it. She could hardly resist him when he got that look. "Now." He said. "I want to know. Just want did you dream last night."

"Roy." She said bringing her lips to his vowing to herself she was going to win the battle. "You behave." With that she gave him one last kiss and walked back inside the house.

Ginger made her way to the living room and found her purse. She opened it to check her wallet when she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her. "Roy honestly." She chided with a smile. "Can't you control yourself?"

"No." He said his lips kissing her bare shoulder. "I don't want to."

Ginger gave up and allowed him to scoop her up and carry up the stairs and to their bedroom. Who was she kidding? There was no way she was going to walk out the door and not be wanting her adoring husband. She was set down on the bed and the Professor leaned over her. "So…your dream…spill it."

"Okay." She grinned. Her hands going to the buttons on his shirt. "We had heard on the radio that the Navy was on one of the islands that was close by. You had built a boat so that we could go to that island but it only big enough for two people."

"Go on." He said staring at her lips.

"You decided that I should go with you. We set out to locate that island for help. Well there was a rainstorm. Not a heavy one but it made travel pretty rough. We managed to find this other deserted island. The rain had then stopped and you had built a fire so we could dry off and get warm. Our clothes were soaked and we had to take them off so they would dry…" Ginger slid her hands inside his shirt and touched his tone chest.

"I like the direction this is going…" He said caressing her cheek and finding her touch thrilling.

"We didn't have anything to really cover ourselves except this blanket that had been the boat." Ginger explained. "For some reason it didn't get wet. Anyway we took our clothes off and we wrapped ourselves in the blanket but you couldn't help yourself…."

"You mean _you_ couldn't help _yourself._ " He corrected.

"Oh hush up." Ginger said with a frown. "You want to hear it or not?"

"Continue."

"As I was saying it was getting too much for us both and well we started kissing and things really heated up and we made passionate love right there on the island." Ginger finished.

"Sounds like an excellent dream." He said bring his lips to hers. "I would like to live out that one."

Ginger giggled as he began kissing her neck. "Darling you have any dream about me?"

He lifted his head and brushed back her red hair. "Okay…yes I had a dream about you."

"What was it?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

"I would rather not say." He said feeling slightly embarrassed. He loved hearing his wife's dreams. Him telling her his was little awkward.

"I told you my dream." Ginger pouted. "I always tell you my dreams. You can tell me yours."

"Okay I'll tell you. You remember that dream I told you I had about me being Cary Grant?"

"Yes."

"Well I had that same dream except this time it was just you. You ripped off all my clothes and we um…well we had relations right there in front to the movie theater." He said turning a bit red.

"Sounds heavenly." Ginger said her hand going behind his head to bring him in for a kiss. "But you know darling you are way more charming than that old Cary Grant."

"You told me as much in my dream." He said kissing her lips. "I love you my beautiful starlet."

Their lips met once more and they resumed their passion for one another.

 **Erika's Place**

Erika stood outside on the balcony overlooking the courtyard. She had a stunning home with lots of servants. She had good friends and through the most lavish parties. One thing that was always missing in her life was a husband. A man to love. She spent many years trying to find that man and never did. No one came close to her expectations. Not even that Professor. Boy was he ever boring. Erika rolled her eyes thinking back. She could not stand hearing about turtles and ferns and what not. Why she ever considered him husband material she didn't know. She was stupid to think it. Besides she saw how he looked at Ginger. She saw the way he acted around her. He couldn't do enough for that redhead. Erika was well aware of how Ginger kissed him. She didn't really hold a grudge against her for it anymore. At first she was miffed but now she was glad Ginger did made that Professor see the light. It would have made telling him she no longer wanted to be with him easier.

She was sorry she did not return to the island to rescue those nice people. Yes she may have had her difference with Lovey Howell but still..they didn't deserve to be left there. She was hoping she could make up for it. That is why she bought out that publishing company. She wanted to make sure that the Professor's book got the publicity it deserved. It really was well written and she enjoyed it. She always wanted to make sure his future was secure. Publishing companies can be fickle and she didn't want him to have to go hunting for another. Erika knew he and Ginger were having a baby and she wanted to insure that they wouldn't have to worry about the future. She was not sure how many books he would be writing but was going to make sure that he had a place at her company. She was hoping that she could get Ginger to sign on as well. It was part of the reason she asked them to dinner. She was not sure of what the movie star would say but she hoped her offer would be accepted.

Erika was well aware of how much Ginger disliked her. She knew she had her reasons and she didn't blame her. She almost took away the man she loved. What woman would like another woman for that? Well it was in the past. She had a new man now. Jonas Grumby. He was quite something. How she overlooked him on the island she didn't know. He was such a gentleman to her. Never had any man treated her as good as he did. Pulled out her chair and held the door for her. Sure they were little things but they were nice. She also enjoyed being in his arms. She cherished the nights they spent together. Jonas was the best thing that came into her somewhat lonely world. It was love. She was completely in love with him. The problem was she was not sure he believed she was.  
A part of her knew he had his doubts. She didn't blame him. But she wanted to make him see that he had nothing to doubt. Oh how she would love to be his wife! The wife of a dashing sea captain! How charming would that be! Maybe they could sail around the world together! How romantic would that be!

Erika's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She walked over and answered it to find a very angry looking Diana standing there. "Hello Erika." She sneered.

"Diana." She said. "This is a surprise."

"Oh I'm sure it is." Diana growled. "I'm sure you thought you could just waltz in and take Jonas from me. Well think again. He's mine. And I'll be damned if I let you have him one minute longer."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. Back off Erika. Just back off. Jonas belongs to me." Diana said glaring at the woman. "You can buy him all the fancy boats you want. You will never win his heart. I'm gong to make sure of it."

 **Dress Shop (Later that day)**

"You really going to have dinner with that awful woman?" Mary Ann asked as Ginger sifted through various gowns.

"Yes." Ginger replied looking over a white silk number. "She insisted upon it. Besides I told Roy it is a good way to check the woman out. See if she really does care for Skipper. Roy agreed with me."

"I see." Mary Ann said. "I suppose Gilligan and I didn't give her much a chance. We were mad at Skipper for leaving Diana. She was so perfect for him."

"I agree." Ginger said putting the gown back after deciding it wasn't right. "But Roy does have a point. It is possible that Erika could really love Skipper. If she does we are just going to have to accept it."

"I know." Mary Ann sighed. "It's just that I really liked Diana. She was so sweet and she was so smitten with Skipper. It was cute."

"I know. I thought they made an adorable couple." Ginger said. "But we can't control Skipper's decision. I am hoping that we are wrong and Erika does care."

"I hope so. I don't want to see Skipper's heart get broken." Mary Ann said. "You think he could patch things up with Diana if Erika turns out to be a fake?"

Ginger shrugged. "I'm not sure. I would like to think he can. Anything is possible. It's too bad she left town."

"It is." Mary Ann nodded. "I wish she would have stayed. I guess there is not much we can do. Maybe things will work out. They have a way of doing that."

"Yes they do." Ginger said. "And let's hope it works out for the best."


	57. Chapter 57

The Professor watched as his wife glided down the staircase looking like a goddess he believed her to be. She smiled as she waltzed over to him. "Well how do I look?" She asked as if she didn't know the answer to the question.

"You look like a beautiful angel." He replied kissing her hand. "An exquisite goddess of beauty. Which is why I picked you to be one on the island." His eyes went over her dark blue gown that was lowcut in the front showing off her ample cleavage and he particularly enjoyed the way it molded her body. "No one could possibly look more stunning than you do right now my love."

"Darling you are such a charmer." Ginger giggled as she kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said returning her kiss. "Shall we go?"

Ginger looked him over in his black suit jacket and white shirt and thought he looked especially dashing. Her hands went to the black tie he was wearing and began to loosen it. He shook his head and removed her fingers before they could accomplish their task. "You stop that." He chided her. "We are heading out to dinner. You learn to control yourself."

"We have time." She said her eyes filled with heat gazing upon him.

"No we do not have time." The Professor answered picking up the car keys. "We really need to go. We do not want to be late. We are meeting Skipper and…" He was cut off by Ginger pressing her lips to his. He gently pushed her away. "That's enough of that." He said somewhat sternly. Truth was he was thoroughly enjoying the attention and relished in the fact that Ginger was finding him more and more irresistible due to her raging hormones. "You behave yourself. Stop trying to entice me." He said. "And don't go pouting." He added as he noticed the expression she was about to get on her face. "It won't work. Now let's go."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Ginger frowned. "I'm carrying your baby and you have to be so cold…"

"That is not going to work either." He said interrupting her rant that he heard a hundred times. "Now come on. Let's go."

Ginger followed out the door and they walked to the car. They got inside and the Professor was about to start it when a pair of lips landed on his. Ginger let go and sat back in her seat with a look of satisfaction on her face. The Professor shook his head amused at his wife's antics and started the car.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at The Red Oak Restaurant. Ginger was in awe of how regal looking it was. Everyone was dressed to the nines. The Professor opened her door and helped her out. She gave him another kiss before they both headed inside. They came upon the maitre'd. "Hello." The Professor greeted. "Roy and Ginger Hinkley. We are with the Erika Tiffany Smith party."

"Yes sir." The maitre'd said. "They are expecting you. Right this way."

Ginger took the Professor's arm as they walked through the dining room. Wow it certainly was fancy! Soft white table clothes, antique chairs with cream colored upholstery. Elegant crystal light fixtures. They were lead over to a table near the window. Erika Tiffany stood up wearing a pink gown that Ginger secretly believed was gaudy. "How nice to see you." The socialite greeted. "I'm so glad you could join us."

"Hello." Ginger replied. She looked over to Skipper. "Hello Skipper. Nice to see you."

"Ginger." He said somewhat nervously. He was still unsure about this. He knew that this was the last thing Ginger and the Professor wished to do. He looked over at the academic. "Professor. Good to see you."

"You too Skipper." He said.

The Professor pulled out a chair for his wife and she sat. Her eyes studied Erika carefully. She noted the smile she threw to Skipper and analyzed in her mind if it was genuine or fake. She wasn't quite sure. That Erika was clever at being a phony. The Professor patted his wife's hand and she turned and smiled at him.

No one said a word for a minute or two. Erika could hardly take the tension so she decided to speak. "I know that you are not happy to see me." She said point blank. "Ginger I know that you resent me. We both know the reason why too. It has nothing to do with me leaving you stranded on the island, it has everything to do with the Professor. You feel that I tried to take him from you. I'm sorry I truly am. I was wrong to think I could marry him. It was stupid of me to think he was even considering it. I know he loves you and always has. I wasn't blind. I could see how he looked at you. That is one of the reasons I decided we shouldn't go through with the marriage. I am sorry that you got hurt Ginger. I truly am."

"I see." The movie star said. "You are sorry."

"I am." Erika said. "I don't know what else to say. I was stupid and I feel awful about it. For what it's worth deep down I had a feeling the ceremony wasn't going to happen. Or if it did he wasn't going to say I do that was for sure. Ginger please believe me when I say that I am sorry I put you through that. I want to try and make up for it."

"Make up for it?" Ginger said puzzled.

"Yes I would. Something that I hope you will agree to."

"What?" Ginger asked in disbelief.

"I would like you to sign onto my company. I know how fickle publishing companies can be and I would like you to know that your future is secure with Pink Hearts. You have a baby on the way and I don't want you to have to worry about anything. And." She continued. "I know that I had promised you that I would sign you a movie studio. I would still like to do that. I am starting Starlight Studios and I would love for you to be the first actress I sign. What do you say?"

Ginger looked at the woman completely stunned. This was the last thing she expected. Finally she spoke. "Why do you all of a sudden want to do this?" Ginger asked.

"Because I think it's the right thing to do." Erika said. "I think you are a very talented actress. I think you could bring a lot to Starlight Studios." She turned to the Professor. "I read your book and I think it's marvelous. I know that someone is going to want to turn it into a movie while I think that would be wonderful, I know that if you don't have control over the project, it won't turn out the way it should. That is why I was hoping that if Ginger signed on, that you would then write the screenplay so that we can bring the story to life. Naturally Ginger would need to play the lead…"

"Wait just a minute." The Professor said. "You want to turn my book into a movie?"

"I think it would make an excellent movie." Erika said. "And if you sign on with my studio, you will have more control over it."

The Professor looked at her bewildered. "Just why do you want to do all this for us?"

"I told you. I want to make up for what I had done." Erika explained. "I almost caused Ginger to lose the man she loves and I almost forced you into a marriage you didn't want. And I left you all there. I just hoped that in someway I could make up for it. That's why I had merged with the company you signed with. I wanted to make sure that you had a secure future. I am not sure how many books you will wish to write but I want you to know you will always have a place at Pink Hearts."

Ginger spoke. "It is very generous of you Ms. Smith." She said. "We do appreciate it."

"I hope you will consider." Erika "I do mean what I said. I want to make sure you both have secure futures. You are going to have a baby and will have more children. Showbiz is tricky. I don't want you to worry about anything."

"We will certainly give it some thought." The Professor said.

"Good." Erika smiled. "I hope that you do."

Skipper turned to Erika with a smile. "You are a terrific lady." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

This gesture startled the Professor and Ginger a bit. They both glanced at one another. They had noticed the way Skipper looked at the woman. It appeared he really did care for her. And they noted the way Erika returned the kiss. She looked at the Skipper with adoration. Perhaps she really did love him.

Later on in the evening Ginger was in the ladies room freshening up a bit when Erika walked in. "Hello Ginger." She greeted.

"Hello." Ginger said tossing her lipstick back into her purse. She felt like she was always retouching it cause it was always getting smeared. Of course she knew it was her own fault but she couldn't help her husband was so cute. How could she resist kissing that dreamy scientist?

"Having a good time?" Erika asked.

"Yes." Ginger replied. "This is a very nice place. The food was outstanding."

"I'm glad." Erika said. "I want you to know that I meant everything I said before. I really would like to have you aboard."

"I know you did." Ginger said. "I promise we will give it some thought. It is a really terrific offer."

"I hope that you do." Erika sighed. "Because I know how…well let's be honest, you probably think I don't really love Jonas."

Ginger zipped her purse and turned towards her. "I will admit that Roy and I were skeptical. Skipper is family to us and we don't want him hurt. However I have to admit that he seems very happy with you and well you seem to be happy with him."

"I am happy with him." Erika said. "I was a fool to overlook him on the island. I was so blind. I really do love him. When I am with Jonas I am happy. He makes me happy."

"You..you love him?" Ginger asked. "You really love him?"

"I do." Erika nodded. "I hadn't planned on it…but when I saw him at the party that night, something just came over me. I saw this dashing handsome sailor and I…I knew that I had to be with him."

"What about Diana?" Ginger said. "Didn't you think of her?"

"I didn't know a lot about their relationship." Erika said. "I was led to believe by that awful Evelyn that it wasn't serious at all. It was just a fling. I find out later that Evelyn was using me in her twisted plot to break up your marriage."

"Didn't Skipper mention Diana to you?"

Erika shook her head. "No. He didn't say much about her to me. I had assumed that perhaps he really wasn't all that crazy about her. However she did pay me a visit."

"She did?" Ginger said surprised. "She's back in town? Does Skipper know?"

"Yes she is back in town. And yes I told Jonas about it. She told me that I was not going to take him from her and that no matter what it took she would get him back. I asked Jonas if there was a chance he would wish to be with her. If so he just better tell me now."

"What did he say?" Ginger asked curious.

"He said that he thinks his time with Diana may be over." Erika replied. "He believes that his future is with me." Erika answered. "The only trouble is that I have a feeling that won't deter Diana. She knows you got the Professor back into your arms, she thinks she can do the same with Jonas."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginger wanted to know.

"I am telling you this because…well Ginger I was hoping that maybe you…Oh nevermind. I am not going to drag you and your husband into this. It's my own affair and I will handle it."

"You wanted me and Roy as allies am I right?"

"Yes." Erika admitted "I was hoping that maybe you would see that I do love Jonas and would..but I can't ask you do that. I can't ask you to chose sides. I will promise you this. No matter what I still wish to have you both aboard my companies. That is not going go change."

"Well." Ginger said. "You have given me a lot to digest. I am going to have to think about all this."

"Thank you." Erika said. "I just hope you can give me a chance. I promise you won't be sorry."

 **Table**

"Excellent meal don't you think?" Skipper asked of the Professor.

"Yes very." He replied.

Skipper looked at a few paintings on the wall trying to think of something to say. "So um how is Ginger's pregnancy going? She doing okay?"

"It's going well. Ginger is doing just fine. Her hormones are all over the place but she's very healthy and so is the baby."

Skipper grinned. "I take it that is why you were a few minutes late. Ginger's hormones acting up? I have to say Professor I'm not sure it's the hormones. Ginger has always been all over you."

"It is true that my wife is very affectionate towards me." He conceded. "But enough about that. What about you? How did you get involved with Erika? I thought you were happy with Diana?"

Skipper sighed. "I'm not sure how it happened to be honest. It just happened. I enjoy being with her. She's fun and we have a good time. And she said that she loves me."

"She has?"

"Yes. She has. Truth it was I was not sure what to think. I wasn't sure if she was being sincere but now..now I think my doubts and fears are diminishing. I love her. I do. I feel awful about how things went with Diana but I can't help loving Erika."

"Skipper." Professor said. "I will be honest. Ginger and I were both not thrilled about you and Erika. We believed Diana to be the better match for you and we had hoped things would work out. However if you say you are happy with Erika, then we will just accept it and be happy for you."

"I appreciate that." Skipper said. " But I'm not sure how easy it will be. Diana is back in town."

"She is? When did that happen?"

"I'm not sure when she got back but she paid Erika a visit and told her that she wasn't going to win. She would get me back. I don't know what to do. I suppose I should talk to Diana and let her know that things between me and Erika are serious. I don't want her to get her hopes up."

"I think that may be best." Professor agreed. "The sooner the better."

The two women arrived back at the table and Ginger lured her husband to the dance floor. Erika watched at Ginger nuzzled up to the academic whispering things into his ear. She thought it was a lovely sight. Ginger truly loved that man. If anyone thought different, they were just nuts. Those rumors were ridiculous. Ginger's eyes were only for one man and it was the Professor. People really thought she would go for Skipper? Boy were they clueless! She was just glad it was over and Evelyn was run out of town. It hurt her to find out how she was a pawn in her stupid plot to break up a marriage. As if the Professor could ever be persuaded! Ha! That other stupid story about him having a thing for Mary Ann? That was the most unbelievable thing she had ever read. He never had a thing for that girl. She was way too young for him and it was obvious that he was not going to settle for anyone but Ginger. That Evelyn was a piece of work. Oh well. She was gone now and things were working out for the best. At least she hoped so. She was going to have to keep an eye on Diana. She knew that she was friends with Lovey Howell and could quite possibly seek her out to help her win back Jonas. Well she wasn't going to allow it to happen. Not a chance.

 **Midnight**

Ginger walked back into the master bedroom thinking about dinner. It went better than she thought and Erika was actually pleasant. She walked over to her vanity table and took off her earrings. "Quite a night don't you think?" Ginger asked her husband.

"Yes I would say that. Who would have thought Erika would put forth such a generous offer to us?" He said taking his tie off. "I was not expecting such a thing."

Ginger took the pins out of her hair and then began to brush it. "Darling do you think we should take her up on it?"

The Professor thought a minute. "Well it is too good to pass up. To be honest I rather like the idea of having control over how my book is made into a movie. I think perhaps we should. What do you think?"

"I agree." Ginger replied. "I think it would be wonderful to have a bigger say in projects. And I like the idea of having a secure future with the studio. We do have Sigmund to think of now plus the other children we will have. I think it's wise to make sure we are financially secure. We want to be able to put away as much as possible for their college or whatever school they wish to pursue. I want to know we will be able to give our children what they need. Plus I would rather our kids go to a private school than a public one. I think they would get a better education. I mean it's not like we can't afford it now but Erika is right. Show business is a tricky business. It would be nice to know I don't have to worry about anything."

"So you think we should call Erika tomorrow and tell we are on board?"

"I do." Ginger said setting her brush down. "Besides she seems like she changed and I do believe she is being sincere not just about her offer but about Skipper too."

"I think so as well." Professor said. "Skipper even told me he loves Erika as well."

"I don't doubt that." Ginger said. "I know he always had a crush on her. I thought it was sweet." She stood up. "But darling let's forget that. I have more important things in mind…"

The Professor smiled at his redheaded beauty. "You are just incapable of keeping your hands of me."

"That's right." Ginger purred at him brushing her lips against his. "Guilty at charged."

With that he scooped her up and they forgot all about everything but one another.

 **Erika's House**

Erika stood outside in the courtyard thinking about dinner. It went a lot better than she had thought. Ginger and the Professor seemed to be on board with her offer. And most important they both seemed to believe she did love Jonas. It was something. What she was going to do about Diana she didn't know yet but she would figure it out. Lose Jonas she would not. She wasn't going to allow anyone to destroy her new found happiness.


	58. Chapter 58

"Yes that is correct." The Professor said. "Ginger and I talked about it and we think it would be best for us both to be on board the company. So you will get the contracts drawn up…what about Ginger's…" The Professor paused for a minute to shoo his wife's hand away from the buttons on his shirt. "Ginger's movie studio deal…Yes…" He stopped once again to remove her hand from the inside of his shirt and gently pushed her away which did little to deter the redhead. "So you will send it to her agent to look over and they can discuss any changes? I will tell her. Thank you again. Bye." The Professor looked over at his wife who just smiled at him. "What?" She said. "I can't help you look so sexy on the phone."

He placed the receiver down and turned to face her. "Is there anytime you don't think this?" He asked.

"No." Ginger grinned. "Kiss me." She said pressing herself closer to him.

He sighed and pulled his wife in for a deep kiss. It had been quite a morning. For once Ginger did not have any morning sickness and she as usual woke him by telling him about a dream she had that involved him rescuing her from a tower she was locked in. After he had climbed up the tower to rescue her some pretty steamy things happened. Where this dream came from he hadn't been sure but he knew Ginger had been reading fairytales to the baby and it was possible she had read Rapunzel and it seeped into her mind. Naturally after she regaled the details of this dream to him things got heated pretty quickly. He knew he was partly to blame. He lacked any ability to resist Ginger's seductive charms. She knew what buttons to push and she pushed them all. He sometimes found it rather odd Ginger constantly had romantic dreams about him and half wondered if she made most of them up but he decided not to question her on that. If that is how she liked to wake him up, he was not about to argue the matter. It was certainly a lot better than on the island when he would be awaken by the sound of Gilligan yelling outside about something or hearing the Skipper bark orders at Gilligan. Yes Ginger's way of waking him was more delightful.

The Professor let go and gazed upon his wife. "I love you." He said. "But I must go now. I have a lot of work to accomplish today at this morning and I have to prepare my lesson for the class I am teaching tomorrow afternoon."

Ginger pouted. "Can't you skip it today?" She said.

"No I am afraid I cannot do that." The Professor said carefully moving her away and buttoning his shirt back up. "I need to get going. I shall see you later." He said picking up the new briefcase that Ginger had bought him.

She stared at him. "Darling aren't you going to kiss me good-bye?"

He was about to tell her he just kissed her but knew better. She would go into her lecture about how that was not a good-bye kiss and he would be in for it. "I'm sorry my love." He said walking back to her. He placed a loving kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later my beautiful starlet."

"I love you darling." She said returning his kiss. "I'll miss you and will be thinking of you all day long." She smiled.

"Of course." He said giving her one last kiss. "Good bye Ginger." He then turned and left the bedroom.

Ginger sat down and sighed. Her mind drifted to the night before and the dinner with Erika. It certainly did turn out different than she thought it would. Erika really did seem to care about Skipper and well Ginger was certain that Skipper felt the same for Erika. She had to admit they did make a good couple and it was nice to see Skipper happy. Perhaps it will work out for them. Ginger did feel bad for Diana but maybe it was better that things didn't get to serious with Skipper before it ended. Still the woman had to be hurt. Ginger put it out of her mind and headed to her closet to pick out something to wear. She grinned to earlier when she had "surprised" her husband in the shower. Not that he was that surprised, he had grown accustomed to the idea that he simply wasn't going to be showering alone very often. Well she couldn't help it. She loved him and loved being with him. It wasn't like he didn't pull the same on her. Ginger opened her closet frowning at her wardrobe. Her figure was advancing and there was little she could fit into anymore. She made a mental note to buy some more maternity clothes. She pulled out a pretty light blue tank top blouse and found a pair of denim maternity capris. Ginger dressed in the garments and stood in front of the mirror. She decided she didn't look too bad but was still a little miffed about her figure. However that was always short lived when she thought about the adorable baby inside. She would place her hands on her midsection and smile thinking about her bundle of joy.

Ginger turned away from the mirror and fixed up her hair and make-up. She then headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She saw the Professor had picked up her copy of Eye on Hollywood and left it on the table for her. She picked it up and opened up the paper. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw the headline. "Erika Tiffany Smith looks to win back Roy Hinkley." Her heart pounded in her chest as she read the insinuation that Erika didn't care for Skipper at all and was using him to get close to the Professor. There was even a photograph of Erika "smiling adoringly" at the Professor. Or at least that was the implication. Ginger knew exactly what they had been discussing. Erika had been telling him about the kind of deal she wished to put together for him at Pink Hearts and also picking his brain for how he might want the movie version of the book to go. She knew that because she had been sitting right next to him. For one reason or another the paper chose to cut her out of the photograph. Skipper had excused himself from the table for a minute but Erika had filled him in on what they were discussing. Where was all this coming from? Ginger couldn't believe it. Not again! She just finally put all those other rumors to rest. People finally quit yapping about it and everything died down. Now this was starting! Who could have done this! Why would they do this! Why!

 **Erika's Mansion**

The blonde socialite seethed as she read the article in the society page. How dare anyone claim such lies! Using Skipper to get close to the Professor! How could they even suggest such a notion! She was livid. She finally finds a wonderful man who she wishes to spend her life with and people have to go and imply this garbage! Erika then thought of something. Ginger. Poor Ginger! More gossip to deal with! She just finally had some peace and this happens! Another thought popped into her mind. Jonas! What is he going to think! She knew that Gilligan subscribed to the same paper cause he liked to be in the know with Ginger's career. She knew he would show it to Jonas! Oh dear! He couldn't think it true! It wasn't true! She wasn't using him to get close to the Professor. She didn't want the Professor! She wanted HIM Jonas Grumby! She had to talk to him. She had to make sure he knew that this was just a pack of vicious lies!

 **Ginger and Professor's House**

Ginger sat on the sofa the paper in her lap holding the phone to her ear waiting for the other line to pick up. How could this be happening! How! She had to talk to Roy and let him know. He would know what to do. He was smart and sexy…and…She shook her head. _Concentrate_. She told herself. _Focus_.

"Hello Dunmore and Thompson Lab." A female voice said.

"Hi Charlene." Ginger said. "It's me. Is my darling Roy there yet? I need to speak with him. It's very important."

"Hold on…he just walked in the door…" Charlene put her hand over the receiver. "Roy it's Ginger. She said it's important."

The Professor smiled to himself. Ginger always said it was important when she called. Most of the time she just wanted to lure him back to her and he admitted most of the time it worked. He took the phone. "Hello my love." He said.

"Darling…you didn't happen to look at the paper this morning did you?" She asked.

"You know I didn't." He said. "You prevented me from doing so."

"Oh." Ginger said. "Well there was something in the paper you should know about. It's horrible. Just horrible."

"What is it? Don't tell me people are still gossiping about that ridiculous story? I thought that was over and done with."

"No it's not that darling. It's a new story" Ginger explained. "They are claiming Erika is using Skipper to get close to you. They even put a picture in the paper of you and her at dinner last night. They cut me right out of it. I can't believe this! Why are they doing this! Why can't everyone leave my marriage alone!" She sobbed. "Why can't they leave me alone! I love you! I love you so much Roy!"

"I know you do my love." He said. "Just calm down. Don't get yourself all worked up it's not good for you or our son. Why don't you give Tony a call and let him see what he can find out."

"Okay I will. Roy darling I love you. And I know you love me. I know you wouldn't go near that woman." Ginger said. "I trust you. You know that."

"I do know that." He said. "Don't worry yourself over this. It will go away. I am sure we can make this go way pretty fast. I love you...Okay good bye Ginger."

Charlene looked at him. " What happened? Is Ginger okay?"

"She is upset." The Professor answered. "Apparently there is some article in the paper implying that Erika is using Skipper to get to me."

"What!" Charlene shrieked. "That is absurd! Oh poor Ginger….is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so." The academic replied. "Listen." He said taking off his lab coat. "I should go. Ginger needs me. I'm sorry to leave you with all this…"

"Roy don't worry about it." Charlene said. "The formula is as good as done. I will just put the final touches on it. You just go home to Ginger. Go on…You call Tim and me if you need anything you hear?"

"We will. Thank you." He said as he hurried out of the lab.

Charlene watched as he left and had a worried expression on her face. She hoped this wasn't Evelyn trying to pull another stunt. The woman hadn't been heard from since she went to Connecticut. But knowing her anything was possible.

 **Marina**

Erika hurried onto the dock rushing over to where Skipper's new boat was. It was called The Pink Lady. Skipper named it after her since she was crazy about the color pink. She made her way onto the deck and located Skipper inspecting every inch of the boat looking to make sure nothing was in need of any minor repair which really wasn't necessary since the vessel was in top shape. Still he liked to be sure. He looked up to see Erika. "Hey there." He smiled. " What brings you out here?"

"Oh Jonas it's terrible. Simply terrible." Erika said. "There was this article in the society page. It claims that I am using you to get to Ginger's husband."

"What!" Skipper exclaimed.

"I swear it's not true Jonas!" Erika said. "I am not using you! I love you I promise you! I wouldn't dream of tearing Ginger's marriage apart! You have to believe me!"

Skipper sighed. "I do believe you Erika. You don't have to worry about that. I believe you when you say you love me. I don't doubt you. What I don't understand is where this ridiculous story is coming from."

Erika shook her head. "I have no idea. They even put a picture in the paper. They cut out Ginger to make it look like something more. Jonas what are we going to do? I can deal with people talking about me. I don't give a fig what they say but this is affecting Ginger and the Professor. They have been though enough. We have to do something."

He thought a minute. "Well maybe we can find out the source of all this. Where is came from? Do you know anyone in the newspaper business? Someone who could shed some light on this?"

Erika racked her brain trying to think of someone. Then it came to her. "Wait a minute…you think that awful Evelyn could be behind this? Maybe she is looking to start trouble again."

Jonas pondered this. "Perhaps. Maybe it is her. But how can we find out?"

Erika smiled. "We can contact her ex husband." She said. "He surely is keeping close tabs on her. Ginger did tell me that Donald said one false move from Evelyn would cause him to spill all to the press. Maybe she thought she would take a chance."

"That sounds very likely." Skipper said. "Why don't you see if you can get a hold of him and maybe can get to the bottom of this whole thing and put a quick end to it."

"The sooner the better." Erika said.

 **Ginger and Professor's Home**

"Yes Tony I saw it." Ginger said. "Can you find anything out? Where this came from?"

"I don't know but you know I will find out what I can." Tony said. "Listen I am going to hire a PR person for you. She is the best. Her name is Natasha Miller and believe me she is a master at making any story go away. I talked with her during the last fiasco and I think she would be good for you to have handling this type of nonsense."

"Natasha Miller." Ginger said. "I think I know her. Doesn't she have long beautiful wavy blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and a bright white smile….."

"What are you getting at?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Ginger grinned. "I just thought maybe the two of you could get together and.."

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. Ginger the endless matchmaker. Seemed Mrs. Howell really rubbed off on her. "Kiddo I think you should concentrate on getting out of this mess than hooking me up with someone."

"It is just a thought." Ginger said innocently.

"Yeah I know. Like the time you tried to hook me up with your sister. That didn't go over to well did it." He smiled.

"It's not my fault you couldn't handle a woman like my sister." Ginger said. "Maybe you could handle this Natasha…"

"Good bye Ginger." He said hanging up the phone.

Ginger frowned and hung up. She would make it happen. Tony was a good man and like a big brother to her. Not that he could ever take the place of her real big brother Danny. But still he was like family. He cared about her and Roy a great deal. She would get him a woman yet. If things couldn't happen with Natasha maybe she could set the PR woman up with Danny. As she pondered this the front door opened and in walked her husband.

Ginger turned towards him. "Darling." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to come back home." He said sitting down next to her and placing his arms around her. "You were quite upset on the phone. I was worried."

"Roy darling you are wonderful." She said kissing him. "I think I'll be okay now. I talked to Tony. He is going to see what he can find out. I can't understand this. Where could this ridiculous thing be coming from? Who would…." Then I came to her. "Evelyn" She fumed. " Darling that no good witch…she is up to something again. She has to be the one starting this trouble…."

"I wouldn't put it past her." The Professor said. "However Donald did make it clear to her what would happen if she caused more trouble. You think she would risk it?"

"Of course she would." Ginger said. "She doesn't care. She probably figured she could ride out any storm as long as she accomplished getting you away from me. Oh…I could strangle that woman!"

"Calm down my love." He said kissing the top of her head. "Why don't we wait to hear from Tony and see what he finds out before jumping to conclusions. If it is Evelyn we can certainly contact Donald and let him know. I think it would be best to let him handle it from there."

"Okay you are right." Ginger said. "We'll just wait hear what Tony uncovers. But I'm telling you whoever it behind this is going to be sorry. Very sorry."

 **Diana's Place**

The blonde read the article with satisfaction. Oh this was so juicy and would put that no good Erika in her place! Sure she did feel bad about having to include Ginger and the Professor in this but she knew they would be okay. No one would actually believe their marriage would break up. No this was about making sure that Erika got her claws out of a certain sea captain. She warned her that she wasn't going to get away with this and she meant it. Diana knew it was underhanded of her to contact that awful Evelyn but she was desperate. She had connections and she needed to utilize them. Fortunately that woman was none the wiser. She gave her a fake name and used a phony voice on the phone. Fiona Applewood. The woman fell for it hook line and sinker. Gave her all the information she needed to get the ball rolling. Once she did she made her calls and bam the story is printed. Brilliant if she did say so herself after all it wasn't easy finding out the dinner plans that Erika made however still being under contract at the company gave her access to certain information and she was able to find the dinner plans Erika made.

Yes very soon Jonas would leave that awful woman and head straight back to her. She would have her handsome sea captain once more. What happened to Erika she didn't care. Let the woman latch onto some other man. She wasn't getting hers. A part of her did feel terrible about going to such lengths but she felt she had no choice. She couldn't sit back and allow this to happen to her again. She needed to fight and fight she would.

Diana didn't want to sit back and allow someone to walk all over her again. She had enough of that. It was time to fight fire with fire. Erika would learn to mess with her. No one was going to steal her happiness again. Not if she could help it.

 **Ginger and Professor's**

"Darling you sure know how to make a girl feel better." Ginger purred as she laid in the arms of her husband on the sofa. "I love you."

"I'm glad you feel better." He said kissing the top of her head. "I hate seeing you upset. I don't like this side of Hollywood. Yes I know it comes with the territory. I was fully aware of this when I married you however I will never be sorry I did. I love you."

"Roy." Ginger said snuggling closer. "You are right this is not easy to handle and I don't like it either. And I know sometimes I turn into a jealous ninny. I can't help it."

"Ginger it's okay." He said holding her tight. "You are not perfect. You are human. You have flaws. So what? We all do. I have my flaws as well. There is no perfect human on this planet. I love you anyway. And we will get through this. I'm sure this story can be squashed pretty quickly. There is no basis for this. Just someone wanting to cause trouble."

"I hope you are right." Ginger said. "Darling let's forget about all that."

"Fine with me." He said kissing her again.

Ginger smiled. "Roy…I was thinking…I know we agreed to name our second son Joshua but I wasn't sure if that was a good name."

"Oh did you have another one in mind?" He asked.

"I did." Ginger said. "What about Jason Roy Hinkley. Jason Hinkley. That sounds like a name women would swoon over in Hollywood. What do you think?"

"I rather like it." He said. "It does sound like a Hollywood actor name. You sure you don't want to stick with Joshua?"

"I'm not sure." Ginger said. "I kind of like both names. Maybe once we see him we will know if he is a Joshua or a Jason. You know once you see a baby you know exactly what their name should be. At least that's what my mother told me. She said she knew I was to be named Ginger the moment she first saw me. And was the same for my sister and my brother."

"So you think Sigmund's name will change?" The Professor asked.

Ginger shook her head. "Oh no darling. This baby is definitely a Sigmund. There is no question about that. I just know he is."

"Once he is born, when do you suppose you wish to get started on their sibling?" The Professor asked.

"Well my mother told me it would be while before I would be allowed to be with you again. Weeks! Can you believe that! Six whole weeks! That's horrifying!" Ginger pouted.

The Professor smiled at his wife. "Ginger it will be fine. I think we are going to be enjoying our new baby so much we won't give it a thought."

"Maybe." Ginger said. "But I will deal with it. I suppose I have no choice. It is going to take awhile to bounce back from the pregnancy. However darling whenever the second one happens it doesn't matter. You know God has things happen on His terms not ours."

"That is true." He said. "When it happens it will happen and we will be happy. I know how you wish to have this house filled with children and I would enjoy that myself."

Ginger placed her hand on her stomach. "It won't be long." She said. "Soon we will be bringing Sigmund into this world. He is going to have so much love."

"He will indeed." The Professor said. "He will become a world famous scientist and win all kinds of awards and the Nobel Prize…"

Ginger looked back at her husband. "Darling what are you talking about?" She said frowning. "I told you he is going to be a world famous movie director. The most distinguished one in Hollywood. He will be brilliant and everyone will wish to have him direct their movies and he will win Academy Awards for Best Director."

"I know you mentioned that but I decided science is a better field for him." He said. "I am going to teach him all about chemistry and putting together a chemical formula…"

Ginger glared at him. "My son is not going to be some stuffy scientist. He is going to be a movie director."

The Professor grinned at her. "You never thought me as stuffy scientist. And you did say that you couldn't resist my brilliant mind. I figured that the same could be said for Sigmund. Although I may have warn him about beautiful redheads…." He was cut off by Ginger smacking him with a pillow. "You be quiet Roy Hinkley!" She said. "My son is going to be in Hollywood…everyone will.." She couldn't finish her thought as the Professor pulled her back in closer kissing her lips. She broke away and smiled at him. "Well of course darling if he did inherit your brilliant scientific mind, it would be impossible for any girl to resist…." She pressed her lips back to his and wrapped herself up in his arms.


	59. Chapter 59

_It was a pleasant sunny day and the sky was clear blue. The Professor was busy packing his things for the venture home but this homecoming wasn't what he had expected. He was to return home married. The blonde socialite seemed like a pleasant enough lady and he figured it would not be so bad to enter matrimony. As he was standing at the dining table placing his freshly washed clothes into his suitcase he felt something or rather someone crawl up underneath his arm and stand in front of him. "Hello Professor." Ginger said in her breathy voice and a gleam in her green eyes._

 _"Ginger." He said a bit startled. "What are you doing?"_

 _"Professor." She purred nuzzling up to him. "I forgot to tell you something earlier. It's really important."_

 _"What would that be?" He asked curious._

 _"You need to be in love." She replied her hands at the front of his shirt._

 _"In love?" He asked confused and a little dizzy as that fragrant perfume she wore was hitting him._

 _"Professor you can't go around kissing anyone like I kissed you if you don't love them." She explained as she undid the buttons on his shirt. "That's why you kissed me."_

 _"I'm afraid I don't understand." He watched as Ginger's soft hands made their way inside his shirt and ran across his bare chest. He gulped and all of a sudden felt as if the temperature at shot up to 103 degrees._

 _"Professor you kissed me." Ginger stated moving even closer to him. "You could never ever kiss that Erika like that. Not ever."_

 _"I…"_

 _"When I had you in my arms you were kissing me too." The seductive redhead said as her lips were just inches from the Professor's. "You don't feel those things you feel for me when you are around her."_

 _"Um…" He stammered helplessly._

 _"You don't feel the heat and electricity and passion like you do with me." Ginger continued. "You don't get all sweaty and flustered like you do whenever I am close to you. You lose the ability to speak. Tell me Professor, do your hands get shaky when Erika is around? No. They don't. Only around me."_

 _The Professor swallowed not knowing what to do or say. He couldn't exactly deny what Ginger said. He knew it was true. Nothing he said could contradict her statement. "I uh.."_

 _"Professor." Ginger said holding him closer to her body._

 _"Yes." He said staring at her lips wishing they would be brought to his own. He could hardly take much more. This woman was making him loose his mind. He could barely think straight._

 _"Professor." She whispered. "I want you to make love to me."_

 _The Professor lost any control he thought he still had and crushed the movie star against him. His lips sought hers and kissed her hard. Ginger wrapped her arms around him and they tumbled to the sand. "Professor…" She said softly. "Professor…"_

Ginger smiled watching her husband as he slept. He looked so cute! She leaned down and gently kissed the side of his head. " Roy.." She said. "Roy…"

The Professor stirred and turned to his wife. "Ginger." He said looking at his wife.

"Time to get up darling." She said. "Or are you already up?" She grinned emphasizing the word up.

The Professor turned red and then coughed. "I'm awake." He said sitting up on the bed.

"Darling." Ginger said sliding closer. "Were you dreaming about me?"

"Um…I…"

"Tell me." She said. "What were you dreaming?"

Knowing that he wasn't going to get out of it, the Professor sighed. "I…I dreamed about the time Erika Tiffany was on the island."

"Oh." Ginger said with a frown. "Why are you dreaming about that woman?"

"Calm down my love." He said amused at her jealousy. "She wasn't part of my dream. You were."

"Really?" Ginger said brightening back up.

"Yes." He replied. "I was at our dining table packing my suitcase and then all of a sudden you show up. You tell me that you forgot to tell me something. You said that it is important to be in love and that I didn't love Erika. You then told me that I didn't feel the things I feel around you when I was with her."

"Go on." Ginger smiled.

"Well you went through your usual routine of unbuttoning my shirt and running your hands all over me. And well you then stated you wished for me to make love to you. " He said. "So being that I cannot resist you at all, I comply with your request and we made love right there on the sand."

"Professor Hinkley.." Ginger grinned as she traced his jawline. "I didn't know you were capable of such…steamy dreams. Must be that seething volcano inside you..."

The Professor stared at his wife knowing what was about to happen. Her lips touched his and that was all it took. He wrapped her up in his arms tightly and feel back on the bed recreating what had occurred in the dream.

It was after that Ginger was lying on the bed as her husband showered. She was half temped to follow him in but she had other things on her mind. That ridiculous story in the paper seemed to have quieted down over the past month. She could actually thank Evelyn for that sort of. Everyone was very skeptical about it being that the last one turned out to be a giant lie. No one really believed there to be truth to it and besides Erika seemed so happy with Skipper. She was out with him all the time and she declared in a interview that the sea captain was her dream man. People were less focused on the story and more on who could have started it. Many thought Evelyn and accused the woman of being a horrible shrew. Donald did contact his ex-wife who denied having anything to do with it. She swore up and down that she did not plant any stories about Erika. Speaking of Erika, she did receive a phone call from her assuring that she had no plans to steal away the Professor. Ginger told her she believed her and not to worry, it didn't matter no one thought it true anyway.

The Hollywood rumor mill wasn't the only thing on her mind. It was her new venture with Erika's movie studio. It was exciting to be considered the big name star for a change. She hoped she wouldn't disappoint. She was going to be expected to be able to rake in the cash for the studio as they were investing a lot in her. Ginger hired an acting coach much to the chagrin of the Professor who told her she didn't need one. While Ginger appreciated her husband's faith in her acting abilities, she felt she needed to expand her skills a little more. Her coach helped her smooth out some rough edges and was quite pleased with his pupil. Stewart Washington had been in the acting game many years ago and had since retired. He devoted his time to teaching others the skill. He was quite impressed with Ginger's talent and he wanted to hone it even more. He was tough but Ginger was up to the challenge. The Professor reluctantly admitted that the coach was worth it but still insisted that Ginger was the most talented actress in Hollywood. The Professor was working on the screenplay for the movie version of his book however he was a little uncertain about it as he didn't like the idea of another man playing opposite his wife in the role he pictured himself in. He couldn't help it. Ginger wasn't the only one with a jealous streak.

Ginger smiled recalling a party they attended for a charity event. This big shot new actor came up to her acting all charming and saying sweet flattering things. Ginger thought for sure her husband was going to strangle him. The actor had attempted to kiss her hand more than once and each time the Professor pulled it away. He threw an icy stare at the man that said stay away from my woman. He kept his arm around her protectively and eventually the actor got the hint and wandered away. Ginger giggled at her husband saying he was cute when he was jealous. He insisted he wasn't which they both knew was a lie. Regardless it was quite entertaining to Ginger who never let him hear the end of it.

Her mind went back to what the expectations of her would be at Starlight. It was not going to be easy but she was determined to do her best to deliver. Aside from her husband's book, there was another movie that looked appealing. A murder mystery/romance. She read the script and thought it quite suspenseful. A woman's husband is murdered and she is the next target. A rouge FBI agent is sent to protect her and solve the mystery behind the husband's death. How she would love to play the character of Clair Barnes! How fun it would be! Erika of course wanted her to "audition" so to speak for the role to make sure the role was right for her. She was to meet with the casting director to see if it would be a go. If not, they simply would pass on the script. Erika wanted Ginger starring in the first picture put out by Starlight. If the role wasn't a fit, the movie simply wasn't going to be made. Well Ginger hoped this would be a perfect match. She really wanted to sink her teeth into this.

She glanced down at her midsection and smiled. Of course all that would be a while yet. She still had to give birth to this little one. Erika was very understanding about how Ginger did not wish to go into production on a movie until after Sigmund was born. They had lot of work to do to get the company off the ground so there was no hurry. Surprisingly enough the Howells decided to invest in the studio. Even more surprising it was Mrs. Howell's idea. She said it was strictly business but Ginger felt perhaps the millionaire's wife was having a change of heart about Ms. Smith. It was possible since Erika was going to be a part of their lives, Mrs. Howell was going to make an effort although she did make a point of saying she wanted to insure that Erika wouldn't ruin Ginger's career in Hollywood. It was comical but Ginger loved her for it.

The redhead put on her robe and headed down to pick up her paper Eye on Hollywood to see if there was any interesting news and to be on the look out for anymore stupid rumors started by a nobody seeking fame. She located the paper and headed back up the stairs to the bedroom. Ginger opened the door and smiled hearing the shower turn off. She set the paper down on the bed and sauntered over to the door of her husband's en suite. A minute later it opened and the freshly showered Professor ran smack into his wife with that look in her face. "No." He said trying to sound stern but knowing Ginger wasn't buying it. "No." He said once more still failing at his feeble attempt to deter his wife. She ignored that and pressed her lips to his. She then took in the scent of the soap that was on his skin. "Darling you smell heavenly."

The Professor was taken aback as his wife pulled a reverse on him. It was usually _him_ nuzzling _her_ neck now it was the other way around. And what was more unnerving was that he now knew why Ginger found it so thrilling. Not wishing to let his wife in on this, he gently pushed her away. "That's enough of that." He said. "You learn to keep your pretty paws to yourself."

"You love me." Ginger grinned.

"I know." He said kissing her lips before heading to his closet.

Ginger went back to the bed and sat down picking up her paper. She looked at the front page and gasped. "Oh my!" She shrieked.

The Professor paused in front of the closet and turned to his wife. "What's wrong my love? Don't tell me there is another story about us."

Ginger shook her head. "No it's not that. I just…Roy…Skipper and Erika…they are engaged!" She squealed. "Look!" She said handing him the paper.

The Professor took it and smiled. "Wow. That is certainly some welcome good news for a change. I am happy for Skipper. He really cares about Erika and I think they will be very happy together."

Ginger nodded. "I do too." She said taking the paper back. "I know Erika was worried with that stupid story. She tried to find out who started it but had no luck. I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. Everyone knows it wasn't true. I am so happy for Skipper! It's so nice he found a woman who loves him and only him."

"It is." The Professor said finished dressing. "He deserves that. He is a good man. I know he never wanted to try and take you away from me. That is not his nature. Besides it wouldn't have worked anyway."

Ginger put the paper down and brought her husband close to her. "Of course not." She said to him. "No one can compete with you darling. Not ever."

The Professor kissed his wife and Ginger pulled away a second. "Oh." She said.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I..I felt the baby kick." She smiled. "Darling you have to feel this." Ginger took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

The Professor looked amazed. "Wow." He said. "Incredible. Simply incredible."

Ginger looked down at her baby bump. "Mommy loves you." She said. "And so does Daddy. We can't wait to meet you….Darling it kicked again!"

The Professor then spoke to the child saying how they would go to the zoo and the circus and he would buy him toys. They both delighted when the baby kicked again. Ginger was over the moon with joy. Her little darling baby boy! She immediately picked up the phone and dialed a number waiting for the other line to ring. "Mary Ann!" She said as they picked up.

"Ginger?" The farm girl said.

"You aren't going to believe it! The baby kicked!" She squealed. "Isn't that exciting!"

Mary Ann smiled on the other line. "That's wonderful Ginger."

"I know you probably think it's silly…"

"No I don't." Mary Ann assured. "I think it's terrific. Believe me I will be calling you and telling you the same when Gilligan and I have our first child."

"You set a date yet?" Ginger asked.

"We did." Mary Ann replied. "June 23. Now we just need to figure out where. We want someplace special. Not Kansas or Pennsylvania. We were thinking of Hawaii because that is where we met but it may be too much for everyone to fly out there…I don't know. What do you think Ginger?"

She thought a minute. "Why not have it on the island?"

"The island? You mean our old island?" Mary Ann asked.

"Yes. Mr. Howell bought it and I am sure he wouldn't mind you holding your wedding there." Ginger said. "You know our families were curious about where we had lived those four years. It may be a nice way of showing them what our lives were like. And it would be nice to be back don't you think?"

"We were already back there." Mary Ann said. "Don't tell me you miss it again?"

Ginger sighed. "I suppose I always will. I can't help it. My best memories of Roy are there."

"I know what you mean." The farm girl said. "I feel the same. Maybe we will have the ceremony on the island. I will talk to Gilligan and see what he thinks."

"Wonderful. Oh by the way did you see the news in he paper?" Ginger asked.

"No not yet why?" Marry Ann questioned.

"Skipper and Erika are engaged!" Ginger exclaimed.

Mary Ann's jaw dropped. "Engaged!" She said. "Oh my…That's wonderful! Oh I am so happy for Skipper!"

"Me too." Ginger said. "We need to throw a big engagement party for them. Maybe get Mrs. Howell to help."

"That sounds wonderful." Mary Ann said. "I will call her. Listen I need to go now…I am meeting Gilligan for breakfast. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay…bye now." Ginger said hanging up the phone.

"How is Mary Ann?" The Professor asked.

"She is good. She thought the baby kicking was exciting. And she said she set a date for the wedding. June 23."

"What did she think of your island wedding idea?" He asked.

"She liked it." Ginger said. "I think it's a good idea don't you?"

The Professor nodded. "I do. I think it would be nice for them to have their wedding there. I know you miss the island."

"I do." Ginger said tearing up a bit. "I can't help it.." Tears started to trickle down. "It was home for so long and well we had good times and my memories of you…" She sobbed harder and the Professor held her close. "I know my love." He said.

Ginger rested her cheek against his shoulder. "I know I'm being an emotional basketcase but I can't help missing our little home."

"It's okay Ginger." He said caressing her back. "I miss it myself sometimes. I cherish our memories too. I miss you being my lab assistant. Now granted Charlene is very educated and a terrific friend of ours but she's not you. I miss you and your seductive ways."

Ginger managed a small laugh. "You think they would hire me at Dunmore and Thompson?" She joked.

"I don't know. We could give it a shot." He said.

Ginger lifted her head. "I love you darling. Thank you for putting up with me being an emotional mess."

"You are my emotional mess" He said. "I love you. Just promise me you won't cry again when the mail is late." He quipped.

"Shut up and kiss me." Ginger said.

"With pleasure." He then pulled her back into his arms holding her tight.

 **Café**

Diana sulked at a table by herself with a cup of coffee in front of her. Her plan didn't work. Not one bit. No one believed the rumor and to top it off Skipper is going to marry that Erika! She lost again! Why does she always lose! Why did life have to be so darn unfair! She looked up for the waitress to ask her to bring her a delicious pastry to drown her troubles in when a gentleman accidentally ran into table knocking her coffee all over her blue dress. "Great.' Diana muttered. "Just great. As if life couldn't get any worse."

"I'm sorry." The man said. "Please allow me to buy you another cup of coffee."

"Okay." Diana said cleaning up the spill with her napkins. "Throw in cream filled donut and you got a deal."

The man smiled. "Got a sweet tooth or drowning sorrows?"

Diana looked up at the gentleman before her. " You are Donald Winters." She said. "Didn't you use to have blonde hair?"

"Yes." He replied. "But I decided a darker color was better. The blonde was Evelyn's idea."

"Oh." Diana said. "Well I think the brown looks nice." She said.

"Thank you." He said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Please." She said gesturing to a chair.

"You seem down." He said. "Is it the news of Skipper and Erika?"

Diana sighed. "Yes I suppose so."

"Your plan didn't work like you wanted it to." He said.

The blonde looked at him. "What?"

"I know you were behind that story in the paper about Erika. I know you used Evelyn to get it printed."

"Oh." Diana said.

"Diana." He said. "I know how much it hurt when Erika whisked away Skipper. It's not easy. I know you really liked him. I am sure he really did like you."

"Yeah but his head was turned by glamorous Erika Tiffany Smith." She sulked. "I am always losing out. I am sick of it. I just thought I would try to fight back. Look like I messed up. I didn't want to hurt Ginger or Professor. Honest."

"I know you didn't." Donald said. "It's okay. I'm not going to tell them. It will be our secret I promise. I am not going to say a word to anyone."

"I appreciate that." Diana said. "I learned my lesson. I promise I won't try to cause trouble again."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now how about that coffee and that cream filled donut?" He smiled.

"You are on." She said.

"Be right back." Donald said as he went inside the café.

Diana sat at the table smiling. What a charming man.


	60. Chapter 60

"Do you think Ginger suspects anything?" asked Nicki as she and Mary Ann put together trays of food for the surprise baby shower.

"I don't think so." The farm girl replied as she arranged the stuffed mushrooms. "I made sure of it this time."

"How?" Nicki inquired setting the carrots around the bowl of dip.

"I didn't tell the Professor." Mary Ann answered as she finished up her task.

"Didn't tell him? Why not?" Nick questioned.

"Come on." Mary Ann laughed. "You remember that surprise birthday party I tried to throw for her? She figured out something was up and knew that the Professor knew and you recall what she did to get the information out of him?"

Nicki smiled. "Oh yeah. She said with a laugh. "How could I forget? He never stood a chance did he?"

"Nope." Mary Ann giggled. "Ginger knows how weak he is when it comes to her and you know she is not above exploiting it. She will do anything to get whatever out of him. That's why I didn't tell him about this baby shower. Ginger can try all she wants but he really will know nothing."

"I don't think that will discourage my sister." Nicki said as they brought the food trays outside to the patio.

"Probably not." Mary Ann said setting the tray down. "But at least the secret is safe."

Nicki shook her head. "My sister really loves that man that is for sure. I don't think I have ever seen her be half as affectionate to another man as she is with her husband."

"Ginger was always crazy about him." Mary Ann said smiling. "I could see it when I saw her flirting with him on the Minnow. And how she refused to leave his side when the storm hit and we had to huddle below deck."

"I am glad that she found such a good man." Nicki said. "Of course I was not happy I thought I lost my baby sister. That was just awful."

Mary Ann nodded. "I bet it was. It was just horrible that we had no way of communicating with the outside world. I could only imagine what our families must have felt. Every day I wished there was someway I could let Mom and Dad and my sister know I was okay."

Nicki sighed. "It was terrible. We all love Ginger. She's always been the princess, the center of attention. When we thought we lost her, it was the worst thing in the world. I don't know how to explain it. Ginger was the darling of our family. The one everyone loved to pieces no matter how temperamental she may get. I never thought I would get over it. Then when we found out she was alive and she had been living on that island, I can't describe the joy. I was overwhelmed, I think I cried for two days I was so happy I would see Ginger again."

"What did you all think of the Professor?" Mary Ann asked. "Were you skeptical?"

"I'll be honest I was always certain she would marry a Cary Grant double."

Mary Ann giggled. "Yes she did love Cary that is for sure."

"When Ginger told us about her and I quote "darling Professor" unquote I was shocked." Nicki confessed. "I didn't think she would go for his type but when I met him I could see why she did. He loves her so much and he would do anything for her. I saw how good he treated her and how happy she was. It was different than her past boyfriends. She didn't have that same spark in her eyes like she does with Roy. Tell me something Mary Ann, did she always have that look around him?"

Mary Ann nodded. "Always. Ginger would find any reason to be near him and whenever she looked at him she had that look of adoration and admiration that I never saw even when she would mention Cary Grant or Rock Hudson. She would look at him as if he was the smartest man in the world and she found it so irresistible. I personally never understood it. Yes the Professor is intelligent but I'll be honest, sometimes I found him boring with all that science stuff. But not Ginger. She could listen to him forever."

"I take it you didn't find Gilligan boring?" Nicki smiled.

Mary Ann blushed. "No I didn't." She said thinking of her sailor man. "I thought he was so adorable. The cutest guy in the world. I loved being with him. He made me laugh with his stories about his friends and about his Navy adventures with Skipper. Gilligan is one of a kind that is for sure. Yes he used to drive me crazy with his cluminess but I know he didn't mean to be. He has a good heart and he is one of the most caring people I know."

"You think you two will have children someday and we will be planning a baby shower for your?" Nicki asked.

"I would love that." Mary Ann sighed. "I have always wanted a big family. Live in a big house with a big yard with a dog running around chasing the kids. But one thing at a time. First Gilligan and I have to have our wedding of course before that we need to find a place to live. I just don't know where though. We want to live here in California of course but…"

"Well wait a minute." Nicki interrupted. "Have you and Gilligan considered maybe buying a fixer upper?"

"What?" asked Mary Ann. "A fixer upper? Really?"

"You can get a fixer upper at a good price. My father knows some good general contractors you can hire and they can help you budget everything." Nicki offered. "What do you say?"

Mary Ann thought a minute. "I like that idea. And Skipper and Gilligan could maybe do some of the work, they are pretty good at things like that. I'll talk to Gilligan and see what he thinks."

"Good." Nicki said as she looked around the patio. "Well what do you think?"

"I think it looks great." Mary Ann said. "But be prepared. Mrs. Howell hasn't arrived yet and she will have a million suggestions on how to improve everything."

Nicki laughed. "And she will be right won't she?"

"Naturally." Mary Ann grinned.

As if on cue, the socialite appeared. "Girls you did a marvelous job." She said. "However some of these decorations aren't placed quite right. I think this needs to be moved over there.."

Nicki and Mary Ann looked at each other and giggled. What would they do without dear Mrs. Howell!

 **Ginger and the Professor's Home (Bedroom)**

"Stop that." The Professor said removing Ginger's hands for the tenth time. "I told you I don't know anything."

"You know something." Ginger said undeterred her hands going back to his chest which was exposed by his open white shirt. "Tell me."

"I'm telling you I don't know a thing." He insisted trying to resist his wife but utterly failing.

"Yes you do." The redhead said her lips brushing against his skin. "I want you to tell me what my sister and Mary Ann are up to."

"Ginger." He said trying to remain strong but it wasn't working. "I truly do not know any information. No one told me a thing I swear."

The movie star undid more buttons on his shirt and began placing more kisses on his body. He swallowed wishing he did know something he could tell his wife but he didn't. Ginger didn't believe him and he couldn't do anything about it. The Professor gently pushed his wife away and looked at her somewhat sternly. "I have no knowledge of what anyone is up to. I was not given any such information. I promise you I am telling you the truth."

"That's what you said about my birthday party." Ginger said pushing him down on the bed. He gulped as she leaned over him with that look in her eyes that meant he was in for it. "But it wasn't true was it." Ginger said softly.

"Maybe I wasn't being truthful then." He admitted. "But I am now I swear. I have nothing to tell you. Honest."

"Roy darling." Ginger said her hands running through his hair. "You may as well give it up now. I'm going to get the truth out of you one way or another. You can't hold out forever." Her lips pressed against his and she kissed him deeply. Her hands explored his body and he thought he would lose his mind. The kiss broke and she grinned at him. "Ready to tell yet?"

The Professor sighed. It did not appear there was anything he could say that would convince his wife he was being truthful. Whatever Mary Ann and Nicki were allegedly planning he was in the dark. He had no way of getting Ginger to understand that. "My love, I will state once again that I have no knowledge of any plans. I swear Ginger I don't. If I did don't you think I would have told you by now?"

"Maybe." Ginger said still not convinced. "But you like to try to keep resisting me even though you know you can't." Her mouth was placed back on his and she kissed him even more passionately. The Professor didn't think he could take anymore. He had to say something. Make up something cause he was going to explode if Ginger kept this up any longer. The kiss was broke and Ginger smiled seductively at him. "Well? You going to tell me or do I have to keep going?"

"Ginger." He said pleading one last time. "I am telling you the truth. I was not told of any such plans. I have absolutely nothing to tell you. You have to believe me. I swear I there is nothing for me to spill to you. I promise you I'm not the bearer of any secret."

The movie star was about to kiss her husband again when the phone rang. Ginger reluctantly got up to answer it. "Hello?" She said.

"Hi Ginger it's me Nicki." The voice on the other end greeted.

"Oh hi sis." Ginger said. "I was just trying to get Roy to spill what you and Mary Ann are planning but he is being stubborn. He is trying to say he doesn't know anything. What are you two up to?"

Nicki couldn't help but smile on the other end. Poor Roy! She could only imagine what Ginger was doing to try and get the scoop out of him. "What we are up to is wanting you over for lunch. Mary Ann has some ideas for her wedding she wants to run by you. What do you say?"

Ginger was skeptical. "Lunch? You want to have lunch? I don't believe you. What are you plotting?" She looked over at her husband who threw up his hands to say he honestly had no clue.

"Gee Ginger you are so suspicious." Nicki said. "We aren't plotting anything other than lunch. Now will you get yourself over here? Mary Ann wants your input."

"Okay fine. I'll be there. See you in a bit." Ginger up the phone and whipped her head around to her husband who had gotten up from the bed and was nervously backing up towards the door.

"Ginger please believe me. I know nothing. Honest." He said.

Ginger backed him against the door kissing him with vigorous passion. He couldn't stand much more and he crushed his wife to him. It grew more heated as he led her to the bed and clothes were tossed everywhere. The Professor placed kisses all over her body and she felt as if she was going to burst into flames. An hour went by and Ginger thought she heard a ringing phone. She ignored it but then realized it really was ringing. "Darling." She said to her husband. "The phone."

"I don't care." He said holding her tightly. "I want you."

Ginger delighted in this and decided to ignore the phone. Another hour went by before she rested her head against her husband's shoulder feeling happy. "I love you." She said softly.

The phone rang again and this time the Professor reached over to answer. "Hello?"

"Where is Ginger?" Nicki said on the other line. "We have been waiting for two hours!"

The Professor looked at his wife. "It's your sister."

Ginger took the phone. "Nicki?"

"Where have you been! We tried calling but no answer…what were you…" It then came to here. "Oh never mind. I know what you were…Can you please get over here now!" Nicki said somewhat annoyed.

"Calm down." Ginger said irritated. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye." She hung up the phone. "I guess I better get ready for whatever they have planned." She said getting up out of the bed.

The Professor nodded and picked up his own clothes from the floor. He watched as Ginger went into her bathroom and shut the door. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Nicki? It's Roy…I am sorry that Ginger was late. I…."

"I know I know." Nicki said. "Don't worry about it. I know how my sister is. Just get her over here please."

"I will I promise. Again I'm sorry for the…delay." He said. "She kept trying to get me to tell her something and didn't believe that I couldn't tell her because I don't know anything.."

"It's okay really." Nicki laughed. "I understand. Just make sure Ginger gets here okay?"

"I will. Bye now." He hung up the phone and sighed. He said he was sorry but the truth was he wasn't. Ginger was exciting and intoxicating when she went into her seduction mode and he wasn't sorry for liking it. He was only human. And he loved her.

Ginger emerged a few minutes later and smiled at her husband. "Okay darling I guess I should get to my sister's place. Will you drive me?"

"Gladly." He said.

The two left the bedroom and headed down the stairs. The Professor then helped Ginger into the car and shut the door. He thought she looked especially beautiful with her pregnancy glow. He was tempted to tell her that but figured it was best he remain silent or something would start again. Ginger's hormones were still raging. That was most likely the reason she was so aggressive earlier. That coupled with his weakness for her.

He got into the car and started it up. They drove out of the drive and onto the main road.  
Ginger spoke. "I suppose I should apologize to my sister for worrying her."

"I am sure she will understand." He assured.

"I know I have been acting like a hormonal basketcase wanting you all the time. I can't help it." She said. "It's not my fault you look so damn good."

"Ginger it is perfectly alright. I'm sure your sister won't be that upset with you." The Professor stated.

"She probably hates me now." Ginger said tears spilling out. "She's going to yell at me about how awful I am and how I worried her…I'm a horrible sister!" Ginger sobbed.

"No you are not." He pulled over to the side and put his arm around his wife. "You are not horrible. I love you. And so does your sister. She will not yell at you."

"You promise." Ginger sniffed.

"I promise." He said kissing the top of her head. "I'll talk to her. I'll make sure she doesn't yell at you."

Ginger smiled. "I love you darling."

The Professor kissed her once more and pulled back on the road. Ginger felt a twinge and then another. "Darling…I…Oh…" She said her hand on her stomach. "I felt something…Oh..darling..the baby! It's too soon!" Tears started again. "Darling do something!"

"Hold on my love." He turned another direction and raced to the hospital. He would call Nicki from there and explain what happened. His eyes went to his wife who looked terrified. "It's going to be okay Ginger. Just relax."

Ginger wanted to believe him but had a hard time doing so. She couldn't lose her baby! The hospital came into view and the Professor rushed Ginger in. He calmly explained to the nurse what was going on and luckily Ginger's doctor was there to see her. The Professor ran to the pay phone and dialed. "Hello Nicki…It's me. I'm sorry we are still late. Ginger felt something…"

"Oh no!" Nicki exclaimed. "The baby…"

"We are at the hospital." The Professor said. "The doctor is with her now."

"You don't think there is anything wrong do you?" Nicki asked worried.

"I hope not." The Professor replied. "All we can do is pray and…wait hold on a minute. The doctor just came out…" He signaled to the physician were he was. "How is Ginger? How is the baby?"

"Everything is fine." Dr. Jenkins said. "It was just Braxton Hicks Contractions. Nothing to be worried about."

The Professor breathed a sigh of relief. Thank you God. He said to himself. "How is Ginger? Is she okay?"

"She is now." The doctor said. "She is just freshening up a bit. She will be out in a minute."

"Thank you." The Professor said. He then remembered the phone in his hands. He went back to it. "Nicki, it's okay. Just Braxton Hicks contractions. It is nothing to worry about."

"Oh thank goodness!" Nicki said relieved. "Tell Ginger I am glad she is okay. She is okay isn't she?"

"The doctor said she is. She will be out in a minute. Yes…I will.. Bye now." He hung up the phone. Ginger emerged and walked over to her husband. "That was scary." She said.

"I know." He said. "But you are fine and so is our son. That is what is important. I spoke with your sister and let her know. You still up for going to her house?"

Ginger nodded. "Yeah I am feeling better now. She's not mad is she?"

"No." He smiled. "She's not mad at you. She never was. Let's just get you to her house and you relax and hang out with her and Mary Ann."

"Okay." Ginger said.

The two left the hospital and out to the parking lot. Ginger was glad to know Nicki wasn't upset with her. She didn't mean to worry her and yes she should have answered the phone earlier. She will apologize for that. But right now she was just glad her baby was okay. It will be nice to just relax now with her sister and her best friend. Maybe they can get working on that engagement party for Skipper and Erika. The two had gone overseas to celebrate and were coming back soon. She really wanted to have a party for them. She felt the Skipper deserved it as did Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell. It was nice things were working out. She did still wonder about the stupid rumor that had been started and who started it but supposed it didn't matter. It was dead and no one cared about it. The rumors were behind her now and she was focused on the future.


	61. Chapter 61

_**A/N This story just keeps growing and even I am shocked at the turn it took. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it and I am enjoying writing this entire story.**_

* * *

The Professor pulled up into the drive of Ginger sister's house and stopped the car. He opened his door and got out walking around the side to help Ginger out of the vehicle.

The two walked up to the front door and the Professor rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Nicki. "Hello." She greeted with a smile. "Glad you finally got...wait where is Ginger?" She then noticed her sister somewhat hiding behind the Professor. Her hands were clutching his shoulders and her head was ducked down her eyes barely peeking over.

"Sis what are you doing?" Nicki asked confused.

The Professor cleared his throat. "Allow me to explain." He began. "Ginger fears you are going to be upset with her for being tardy. She believes you are going to yell at her. I need you to promise you are not going to do so."

Nicki laughed. "Sis it's okay." She said trying to look at her baby sister. "I'm not going to yell at you."

"Promise?" Ginger asked in a small voice.

"I promise you silly goose." Nicki said pulling her little sister's hand. "No one is going to yell at you. I'm just glad you are here."

"I didn't mean to be late." Ginger said still clutching her husband. "Honest."

"I told you it's okay." The older Grant sister stated. "I'm glad you are here and I'm glad you and the baby are okay. Come on out back."

The Professor turned to his wife. "I told you it would be okay. Just go with your sister."

"Alright." Ginger said still not completely convinced. "You come pick me up later."

"I will." He said giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you darling." Ginger said returning his kiss. She then walked inside the house.

Nicki quickly told the Professor when to pick up Ginger and that they had planned a surprise baby shower. She then shut the door and spoke to her sister. "So you and the baby are okay?" She asked.

Ginger nodded. "Yes. The doctor said it was just Braxton Hicks contractions. He said it's very common and nothing to be concerned about. I have to say though it was a bit scary."

"I don't doubt it." Nicki said. "Come on. Let's go eat."

She led her sister to the back patio where Mary Ann, Mrs. Howell, Ginger's mother and the Professor's mother were waiting. "Surprise!" The exclaimed.

Ginger's eyes went wide. "What is this?" She asked.

"A baby shower." Mary Ann said with a smile. "We wanted to surprise you."

Tears came to Ginger's eyes. "You planned this surprise for me? It's so wonderful of you…I almost ruined it!" She sobbed. "I'm so horrible!"

Kimberly Grant rushed over to her daughter. "Honey you didn't almost ruin anything. It's okay."

"I'm sorry." Ginger said still sobbing. "You all planned this nice surprise for me and I show up two hours late and don't answer the phone and you all probably worried…I'm so horrible!"

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Howell declared hurrying over to the movie star. "Ginger it's perfectly alright. It gave us more time to make everything just right. You know Mary Ann had bought the wrong ice cream."

Mary Ann nodded her head. "I did. I was such a scatter brain! Your favorite is chocolate and I bought chocolate chocolate chip by mistake and I had to run all the way back to the store…I'm sorry Ginger. Then your mother realized they messed up the cake.."

"That's right." Kimberly said. "I told them a baby shower and they made a bridal shower cake and I had to wait for them to fix it…it was a mess."

Ginger giggled and wiped her tears. "You are all lying but I love you for it." She said. "I'm really sorry I was late."

"I told you sis." Nicki said. "It's okay. You are here now."

"That's right." Sandra Hinkley said. "You are here and we can begin the party. Come on…I made that potato salad you love Ginger. Mary Ann grilled up some burgers. We know you can't stand that fancy food some people serve at showers so we thought we would go the cook out route."

"That sounds wonderful." Ginger said. "I'm starving. I would love some of that potato salad. Mom did you make that punch that I like?"

"Of course dear." Kimberly smiled. "Strawberry and banana. Your favorite."

The women all gathered around enjoying the delicious food. Ginger began to feel a little better and joined in the conversation. She asked her mother and Sandra a thousand questions about what to do when the baby cries and how do you know when to feed him, when should he eat solid food? Do you have to breast feed? The two women patiently answered her. Mrs. Howell then told a tale of the time she and Mr. Howell babysat for his brother when his child was only two. The trouble Bradley Howell got into was quite comical.

Kimberly and Sandra cleaned up the food and went inside to get the cake and some coffee. Mary Ann looked at Ginger. "You feeling better?" She asked. "You were pretty upset earlier."

"I'm okay." Ginger sighed. "I just..I felt terrible about being late and you all not knowing where I was. I can't help it though. Roy just…I don't know what it is but I just…all the time. Well not _all_ the time but…lately I just can't help myself. "

"Ginger." Nicki said. "Don't worry about it. We know how much you love your husband and how much you enjoy kissing him. Everybody does." She added with a laugh.

The redhead glared at her. "That's not funny." She snapped.

"Sis relax I was just kidding." Nicki said startled.

"You all think I'm just some sex crazed woman don't you?" Ginger said.

Mary Ann looked at her puzzled. "Ginger no one thinks that."

"I love Roy and I can't help if it I like showing it. What we do is our business and no one elses. I'm sick of the comments." She said with frown.

"What comments?" Mrs. Howell asked. "Who is making comments?"

"It's always in the stupid papers." Ginger said. "Saying Oh it looks like Ginger is trying for baby number 2 already when baby number 1 hasn't been born yet. Ginger was spotted smooching her husband again in the park. Ginger slobbered all over her husband at the movie premiere. The two were spotted making out in the back corner table of a restaurant. I'm tired if it. They are making me out to be some kind of sex maniac who can't control herself around her husband."

"Sis." Nicki said. "I am sorry about my remark about how everyone knows. I didn't mean that. As for those comments in the papers, forget them. No matter what you do it's going to be "wrong" according to those people. If you kiss your husband, they say you do it too much, if you don't then there is marital trouble. They just want to tear down anything you do. Don't pay attention to them."

"Nicki is right." Mary Ann said. "Who cares what some snobby writer at some stupid magazine or paper thinks? You kiss the Professor as much as you please."

Ginger sniffed. "You think I kiss him too much?" She asked. "You think I am all over him too much?"

Mrs. Howell shook her head. "Not at all dear." She answered. "It's not like you are doing anything scandalous."

"Your sister's friend didn't think so." Ginger said. "Remember when she held that barbeque at her home. She got miffed at me for kissing Roy."

"First of all." Mrs. Howell said. "Laverne Taverns is a total bore and I don't know why my sister is friends with the likes of her. Second you and the Professor were off in a distance by the pond. She is just a jealous old cat. Always has been. Why once at a polo match after Thurston and I were married, I had given Thurston a kiss as the team his company was sponsoring had one. Laverne acted like I committed some shameful act."

"She did?" Ginger asked.

"Yes and I gave her a piece of my mind." Mrs. Howell said. "Don't let the Lavernes of the world get to you dear." She advised. "They are not worth it. They have a problem with something you do and tell the world about their own problem with your action as if they can get the world to agree with them. Well I can tell you the world doesn't agree with them."

"That's right Ginger." Mary Ann agreed. "They are nothing but some stupid writer who wishes they could be you. You have the Professor who loves you and you have a baby on the way and a very successful career."

"I appreciate that." Ginger said. "I'm sorry if I am being over emotional."

"It's fine." Nicki assured. "And next time we will just tell Roy our plans so he can tell you and get it over with." She grinned.

"Funny." Ginger said sticking her tongue out at her. "Speaking of men, have you called Matthew yet?"

Nicki shook her head. "No not yet. I'm not sure it's a good idea…"

"Oh for heaven's sake." Ginger said annoyed. "You would make a great couple. You give him a call or I will make him call you. Either way you are going out with him."

"Okay Okay." Nicki laughed. "I'll call him. I promise."

Kimberly and Sandra came out with the cake and the coffee. A scoop of chocolate ice cream was added to Ginger's cake much to her delight. The women sat around talking about when the baby comes and also about Mary Ann's up coming wedding which Ginger said she was looking forward to help plan.

"It will be so much fun." Ginger said. "I know this designer in Hollywood who could create the perfect gown for you. Just give them a rough idea of what you want and believe me they can work magic."

"I just may do that." Mary Ann said. "I've been having a hard time trying to figure out what type of dress I want. I look at magazines and they just don't seem right. Mom and Dad are coming to visit soon, maybe she can help me."

"And then maybe we can have a baby shower for you." Ginger smiled.

Mary Ann giggled. "You know I never pictured Gilligan in the role of a father but I have to say I think he would be quite good at it. But enough about me, I am guessing you and the Professor are excited Little Sigmund will be here soon."

"We are. I can't wait to hold him in my arms. I hope he looks just like Roy." Ginger said. "He'll be brilliant like Roy and have my knowledge show business and will be a force to be reckoned with." She added proudly. "The best director in Hollywood."

Sandra smiled. "I rather like the idea of my grandson being a well respected Hollywood director and him inviting me to some fancy restaurant for lunch…and the parties…Being the grandmother of a famous director would be amazing."

After the cake and coffee, Ginger was presented with her presents which she thought were so adorable! Mary Ann sewed a soft blue blanket for the baby that had his initials and a cute baby duck. Kimberly bought her daughter a beautiful bassinet for the baby with blue lace trim inside was a teddy bear wearing blue overalls. Ginger thought it was the dearest thing. Mrs. Howell and Sandra bought a ton of clothes for the baby and surprised Ginger with a rocking chair that had been in Sandra's family for generations. Mrs. Howell knew someone who could restore to practically new and it was given a fresh coat of paint. Ginger was touched by the gift.

The shower wrapped up and Ginger thanked everyone for the party and for the gifts. The Professor arrived and was astonished by the amount of presents that were given. Sandra said to not worry about loading the bassinet and the rocking chair, Mary Ann already enlisted the help of Gilligan and Skipper to bring them over in two days when sea captain returned. Skipper had just purchased a van to help carry supplies for his business, They would use that to bring the two items over. The Professor loaded the car and headed back home with his wife.

"Have a good time my love?" He asked as made a turn onto a road going towards their house.

"I did." Ginger said. "It was a nice surprise. I still feel a little bad about being late but they all said it was okay. I just..you know those stupid remarks in the paper get to me you know. About how I am all over you all the time."

"My love I told you that I don't care what some no good lousy writer for some rag paper says." The Professor stated. "You are not doing anything wrong."

"I know that." Ginger sighed. "I don't try to let it get to me but it's easier said than done. They are so catty about it. It's infuriating."

"I agree they are catty." The Professor replied pulling into the drive. "But keep in mind you shouldn't allow the opinions of others to affect what you want to do. I have no problem with you kissing me on the red carpet or on the dance floor of a restaurant or a ball game. You know I would never ask you to cease your actions."

"I love you darling." Ginger smiled. "And I'm not going to stop kissing you whenever and wherever. I just wish those catty jealous writers would get over themselves. Stop picking on everything I do and worry about their own lives."

The Professor put the car in park and turned off the engine. "Forget about them. They have no lives. That's why they try to insert themselves into your business."

The pair got out of the car and the Professor carried the gifts into the house setting them down in the living room. Ginger sat on the couch. "I know you are right darling." She said. "But when it's about you it's not that easy."

"I understand. I don't like people saying mean things about you." He said sitting down next to her. "I want to strangle anyone who does. You are my wife and I love you. I don't ever want anyone hurting you. If I could prevent it from happening I would."

"I know you would Roy." Ginger smiled. "You were always my knight in shining armor." She cuddled up against him feeling happy. "I couldn't ask for anything more than you darling."

"You are my beautiful redheaded angel and I couldn't possibly want anything more than you." He said holding her close. "No matter who tries to start what rumor. No matter what anyone tries to imply. You were always the only woman for me. There was never anyone else. You know I had zero romantic interest in Mary Ann. To me she has always been just a young girl. It's true she has domestic skills such as cooking and sewing but I need more than just someone who can cook and who can sew a button on a shirt. I realized this when I met you."

"Really?" Ginger said looking up at him.

"Yes. Granted I was not at all that interested in finding a wife before I met you." He explained. "My college girlfriend Lynda was a good cook and she was good at sewing but to be honest I got bored with it. She was always trying new recipes which was nice but I was sick of being the taste tester. And she was heavily into making her own clothes which was admirable but I didn't care too much for having to be the one she modeled her clothes for."

"She sounds like a ditz. Well she was a ditz cause she left you." Ginger said.

The Professor kissed the top of her head. "When you came into my line of vision I knew that you were exactly what I wanted. Beautiful, intelligent, charming and well that perfume…"

"It did you in didn't it?" Ginger giggled.

"I would say so." He said kissing her again.

"Roy you think Mary Ann and Gilligan will be as happy as we are?" She asked.

"I think they will be just fine." The Professor replied. "They make an excellent pair and aside from you, Gilligan was practically Mary Ann's best friend. They were always together."

Ginger nodded. "That's true. Being on the island they got pretty close. I know Mary Ann will make Gilligan a good wife."

"And Gilligan will make a good husband to her." The Professor added. "You recall when Mary Ann thought she was you? I believe the one who was most concerned about her was Gilligan. Especially when she fell on the stage."

Ginger laughed. "Yeah I remember he practically flew up there to help her. It was so sweet. He loves her very much. I'm glad she has him. He's good for her. I just wish my sister…"

"I thought you told her to call my brother?" The Professor said confused.

"I did but she never got around to it." Ginger said annoyed at her sister. "I told her she better or I was having Matthew call her. She drives me crazy. Every time I suggest a man to her she is all like I don't know..blah blah blah. I want to smack her. She promised me she would call him. So she better."

"Speaking of couples, did you get around to planning that engagement party for Skipper and Erika?"

"Not yet." Ginger said. "We were waiting for them to return home. I have some good ideas though."

"I'm sure that Skipper and Erika will appreciate it. I never thought we would ever have a party for those two. Who would have thought Erika would see that Skipper was the one for her?" He said with a smile. "He was smitten with her on the island."

"It was cute." Ginger said. "I'm glad it worked out for him. He will be a great husband to her I know it. It's too bad they can't have children. I think Skipper would make a great father. The way he always looked after Gilligan.."

"I agree. He is terrific with my sister's children Shannon and Grace. They love him. It is too bad children may be out of the question for him."

 **Hotel Room in Europe**

She stared at the pregnancy test in total disbelief. A baby? She was going to have a baby? At her age? Not that she was…but she just thought perhaps maybe…But there it was. She, Erika Tiffany Smith, was going to become a mother. A smile spread across her face. A baby. A little baby. With Jonas. How delightful! She wonderful what he would think of this. He would be happy. Of course he would be! He is going to be a father! Wow! This was certainly something! Erika discarded the test and headed out to the room. She went to the phone and picked up the white receiver. Skipper was out so she had plenty of time. She would order a romantic dinner and then surprise him with the news!


	62. Chapter 62

Skipper walked back into the hotel room and was stopped by the sight of candles lit about the room and the sound of soft music playing. His eyes moved over to where Erika was standing wearing a lovely pink gown and her blonde hair pulled up on top of her head. A smile was on her face. "Hello Jonas." She greeted.

"What's all this?" He asked walking over to where she was.

"I thought it would be nice to spend a romantic evening here. Just the two of us." She replied with a smile.

"Oh." He said. "Well that does sound very nice." Skipper then noticed the dinner table set up. "Looks like you went all out."

"It's a special occasion." Erika said. "A very special occasion."

"It is?" Skipper said puzzled. "What kind of special occasion are you talking about? It's too early for an anniversary.."

"No dear." Erika said with a laugh. "This is better than that. I have some marvelous news to share with you! Simply wonderful!"

"And what would that be?" He asked. "You got Queen Elizabeth to allow us to hold the wedding in Buckingham Palace?" Skipper joked.

"Oh Jonas you are too much." Erika said smiling. "No it's about our wedding. It's…Jonas you and I…We are going to have a baby!"

Skipper looked at her completely stunned. He stood frozen in place taking in the words she just said. It was a minute or two before he found his voice. "A baby? You mean you are…We are…A baby?"

"That's right!" Erika squealed. "A baby! Isn't that wonderful!"

The sea captain was still in a bit of shock and he sat down on the sofa. "Wow." He said. "I'm going to be a father. Me. I can't believe it. A Dad. I'm going to be a Dad."

Erika nodded., "I know! It's the most joyous news! You and me are going to have a little baby of our own!"

Skipper looked over at her. "You are absolutely sure? You are…"

She nodded. "Yes I am. I have a friend who is a doctor here who was kind enough to see me. He ran a test and confirmed that I am going to be a mother."

Skipper stood up still reeling from it all. Never did he think that…Imagine…him a father. A son or a daughter of his very own! It was true that Mary Ann and Gilligan were very much like his own kids but he knew that they really weren't. They were someone else's son and daughter. This child..this would be _his_! The things he could teach him or her. The more he thought about it the more excited he became at the idea of being a parent. He turned to look at Erika. "This is incredible." He said. "I can't even describe…"

"Are you happy dear?" Erika asked with a smile.

"I'm very happy." Skipper replied wrapping her up in his strong arms. "I'm so very happy. This is the best news I have ever received. Nothing could top this amazing...this is just..wow."

"I think so too!" Erika said her arms going around him . "I couldn't be more happy than I am now. The idea of having your baby. Now I know we probably won't be able to have any more children…"

"Hey Hey." Skipper said cutting her off. "That is not important. It doesn't matter if we have one child or twenty. What is important is that we get to have _this_ child. We are going to give this child the best life and all the love in the world!"

"You are so right dear." Erika said. "That's what matters."

"Say." Skipper said. "What would you like? A boy or a girl?"

Erika sat down on the sofa. "In the end I'll be happy with either but I'll be honest I always wanted a little girl. Of course having a little boy who looks just like you would be just divine."

Skipper sat next to her and kissed the top of her head. "I know it may be early and all but have you thought of any names?"

"Well." She said. "I never told anyone this but when I was twelve I imagined what it would be like to be a mother and I had a name all picked out for a daughter I would have."

"And what name was that?" He asked.

"Josephine Melissa." She replied.

"That's a pretty name." Skipper said approvingly. "I like it."

"The Josephine is after my father Joseph." Erika explained. "The Melissa part is just because I always liked that name."

"I think it's lovely." Skipper said. "What about a boy's name?"

Erika shrugged. "You know I never gave that much thought. What do you think?"

"Well." Skipper said. "I always liked the name Benjamin."

"Benjamin." Erika said. "I like it."

"We can call him Benjamin William. The William part being after Gilligan. I feel like any son of mine should have his name." Skipper stated. "It just wouldn't be right if I didn't give him that name."

"I understand." Erika said. "I think Benjamin William is a strong name. I think we should name the baby that if it turns out we are having a boy."

Skipper smiled at her. "You know I never in my life thought this would happen."

"What? Having a baby?" Erika asked smiling.

"Not just that. Having a terrific lady like you. You are so classy and..I was always just a gruffy sailor. I didn't think I stood a chance. But I was wrong." He said putting his arm around her. "And I am glad I was. I love you Erika."

"I love you too Jonas. I can't wait to be your wife." She pressed her lips to his and they were in a very passionate embrace.

 **A month later**

Ginger stood in the banquet hall checking the decorations. She wanted everything to be just right as did the other two ladies Mary Ann and Mrs. Howell. The three women spent a month making sure everything would be perfect down to the finest detail. Mrs. Howell managed to book the finest hall in L.A. for the occasion. Mary Ann hired the best caterer and Ginger found a terrific party planner to help. A jazz band was hired and it was going to be a grand black tie affair. They loved Skipper very much, he was family and he deserved this.

"You three ladies did a terrific job my love." The Professor said to Ginger. "Skipper and Erika are going to love this."

"Thank you darling." Ginger said. "I hope they do. But I am curious about something. Skipper hinted that he and Erika have some big news to share. Any idea what that could be?"

Professor shook his head. "I haven't a clue. Skipper didn't say much more than that. And I don't think Erika has said much to anyone either. I can't imagine what news they would have."

"I suppose we will find out soon enough. Come on darling. We need to get home and get ready for the party." She said taking his hand.

Professor shook his head. "No. We need to get home so you can sneak into the shower with me and then make it very difficult for me to dress and then we end up 10 minutes late."

Ginger glared at him. "That's not true. We were not ten minutes late that time. It was only seven minutes."

"I stand corrected." He said kissing her lips. "However this is an important night and I think it would be appropriate for us to arrive as scheduled. Do you think you can keep your hands off me long enough to accomplish that?"

"I promise nothing." Ginger grinned returning his kiss.

"That's what I thought." The Professor said as they headed outside to their car.

The Professor helped Ginger into the car and shut the door. She looked down at her stomach smiling. Little Sigmund was kicking up a storm. How she couldn't wait to see him! And he was very healthy. Her doctor said so at her last appointment and assured multiple times that Braxton Hicks contractions were common and it was nothing to be concerned about. Well she couldn't help it. It was scary thinking something was wrong with her baby. Pregnancy was new to her and she was sure she may have drove her husband crazy analyzing every little thing. Consulting books and showing them to him swearing up and down it was the case and he had to calmly explain it was not the case.

Ginger was amazed at his patience. He knew she didn't mean to be so jumpy about everything. She wondered if Mary Ann would be the same when she was pregnant. That was a long way off yet though. She and Gilligan needed to get married first. Still it would be nice to take their kids to the park or zoo together.

The Professor started up the car and they drove off. Ginger glanced over at him and smiled. Damn he was hot! The way that shirt fit his body…and how his hair was just tad rumpled…Her eyes wondered over him some more and she began to slide over.

"Stay on your side." The Professor said sternly. "And keep your hands to yourself."

"You are just so…"

"Mean." The Professor finished for her. "Yes I know I am very mean. I apologize my love but I need to concentrate on the road and not your seductive charms."

"You love me." Ginger said with a slight pout.

"Yes this is true." He replied turning a corner. "I would like to not almost get into an accident if you don't mind."

"We didn't almost get into an accident." Ginger frowned. "That idiot pulled out in front of us out of nowhere that time. You know he did."

"That may be true but you forget the time you almost made me hit a mailbox." He came back with.

"Oh hush." Ginger pouted. "It wasn't that big of a deal. And it's your fault you know. You are the one…'

"I get the picture." The Professor said as their house came into view. He pulled into the drive and then stopped the car turning the engine off. Ginger grinned at him. " Darling you are so sexy..." With that she pressed her mouth against his and kissed him deeply. Things got steamy very quickly and the temperature inside the car increased. The windows were fogged up and Ginger rested her head against him. "You are wonderful darling."

"You are an insatiable minx and I love you." He said kissing the top of her head.

The fixed up their clothes and headed inside the house. They walked up the stairs to their bedroom. The Professor insisted Ginger shower first hoping that after she was finished she would be distracted by fixing her hair and make-up and not give a thought to joining him however it backfired. Ginger enticed him to join her and well he couldn't help himself. He loved his redheaded wife so much and he simply could not resist her. They spent a very passionate round in the shower and once again on their bed before the Professor managed to untangle himself from Ginger's clutches and shower for the party.

Ginger went to her closet to retrieve the gown she was going to wear. It wasn't easy finding one as her figure was advanced but being a Hollywood star she had connections to designers. And the one that Dana Miller designed was just perfect. A strapless dark blue satin gown with a small slit in the skirt. She was sure her husband would love her in it. She placed the gown on the bed and sat down at her vanity table to apply her make-up.

As she did her eyes went to her wedding photo. She smiled looking at it. The happiest day of her life. Marrying her darling Roy. No one could ever rip him away from her. Not that stupid Evelyn that was for sure. She was glad that woman was out of their lives. Who did she think she was anyway? Acting like Roy was some plaything for her own personal enjoyment. She didn't love him at all. No she just wanted him sexually and for her to think that Roy would be okay with that? Like she was some prize? Boy that woman had a giant ego!

It wasn't just that either. It was planting stupid stories in the papers to try and wreck her life. Nothing but pathetic lies. Why anyone would believe her beloved Roy's head would be turned by the likes of Mary Ann was beyond her. Roy told her time and time again that she was by far the most beautiful woman in the world. She was a goddess. Of the three woman, he chose her as the white goddess. He said himself no one could pull it off but her because she was so beautiful. He loves her and always will. Case closed.

The door to the en suite opened out walked her husband with a fluffy white towel around his waist. Little beads of water were on his bare chest and Ginger got that look in her eyes. He noticed this and shook his head. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what darling?" Ginger said standing up her eyes wandering over him like prey.

"You know what." He replied gently pushing her back down on her chair. "Hands to yourself. We are not going to be late to this party."

Ginger ignored this and stood back up approaching her husband as he walked to his closet. Her arms went around him and her hands were on his bare chest. "You are too yummy to keep away from." She said her lips at his earlobe.

He swallowed hard and carefully removed her hands. "Stop that." He said trying his best to sound firm. "I need to get dressed and so do you. The party is in less than an hour…"

"Roy darling you remember that time you said that I should think that you in a towel was more important." She purred at him.

"Um." Was his only reply. "The party. We need to…"

"I love you." Ginger whispered before kissing his earlobe once more and then retreating back to her vanity table.

The Professor stood there speechless and always feeling very hot. He forgot was he was supposed to do for a minute before he recalled he was to dress. As if in a trance, he picked out his clothes and began to dress. He looked over and saw Ginger peering in her mirror. "Will you stop watching me." He said.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't watching you." Ginger lied.

"You were too." He said pulling his jacket on. "You finish dressing. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Wait darling." Ginger said standing up after finishing her hair and make-up. "I need you to zip me up."

"I'm not falling for that again." He said. "I recall what happened the last time you told me I needed to zip you up. I'll be downstairs." He walked to the bedroom door and Ginger pouted. "Meanie!" She exclaimed. "I'm pregnant and need help and you don't care!" She sobbed.

The Professor sighed and gave up. What was the point? "Okay fine." He said. "I'll help you with your dress."

Ginger smiled. "Thank you darling." She said. Her robe was dropped and the Professor did his best to not react to the sight of her but it was damn near impossible. She picked up her dress and he helped her in it. The zipper was pulled up and Ginger stepped back. "Well how do I look?"

"Like a goddess." He replied.

Ginger giggled. "Which do you prefer? Dress on or off?" She grinned.

"We need to get going." He said before she could wrangle him into something again. "Let's go." He took her hand and they headed out.

 **Erika's Home**

"It is so nice of girls to throw us this party don't you think?" Erika asked as she applied her eye make-up.

"I do." Skipper said adjusting his tie. "I am glad the three woman came around to you. To be honest I wasn't sure.."

"Yes I know." Erika said. "But things have changed. I love you and we are getting married. Jonas how do you think they will react to us having a baby?"

"I think they will be surprised." He answered. "But I think they will be very happy for us. I know how much Ginger is looking forward to her son being born. I know Mary Ann will want a baby once she marries Gilligan. Mrs. Howell is going to spoil those kids rotten I know it. I think they will relish us being parents and want to buy a million toys for the kid."

"I think you may be right." Erika said. "However I think perhaps it may be more for you than me. I mean I know they have accepted me and all but I think there is still a little hostility. I wasn't invited to Ginger's baby shower for one thing."

"I am sure they didn't mean it." Skipper said. "We were over in Europe."

"I know but…I guess I'm just being silly." Erika sighed. "I want so much for us all to be friends. At least I know they are making an effort. You know Mary Ann did call me the other day asking my advice on bridesmaid dresses. She wants her colors to be pink and white and she asked my opinion on what shade of pink the dresses should be. And Ginger. We had a nice lunch the other day. Sure it was more of a business lunch but she was very pleasant. I'm not sure about Lovey Howell however when we did have dinner with them the other night she was very sweet."

"You just need to give them time." Skipper said. 'I'm sure you all will be best friends very soon. Like you said they are making an effort. And they are throwing this nice party for us. I think that means something."

"You are right of course." Erika said. "That's why…well I wanted to ask them if they would be my bridesmaids. Do you think they will?"

Skipper smiled. "You know something, I think they just might. The girls love weddings. And believe me when I say they will want to help you plan ours. I think they would love to be a part of it."

"I hope so." Erika said. "I would really like for us to be a family. I know how much those six people mean to you. I think it's important for us all get along. I don't want any tension. I know Ginger is probably still miffed at my attempt to marry the Professor."

"I think she's not quite as miffed as she used to be." Skipper assured. "She's married to him now. And she said time and time again that she is glad we are together. She thinks we make a great couple.'

Erika stood up. "I guess you are right. I know I can't push them. And perhaps we will all be like family soon. I would like that very much. And I want our child to have those six wonderful people in his or her's life. I made a mistake a few years ago by not seeing you for the terrific man you are. I am glad I see it now. I regret not making it back to the island. I always will. I just hope that eventually those six others will forgive me."

"I think that they are on their way to doing just that." Skipper said. "You don't need to worry. Just one step at a time."


	63. Chapter 63

_**A/N**_ **It has been awhile but I finally got this new chapter posted. I hope you enjoy it! This story just kept growing and I am enjoying writing it.**

* * *

The party was in full swing and a good time was being had by all. The numerous guest congratulated Skipper and Erika wishing them all the best in the world. Skipper's old Navy buddies promised to throw him a great bachelor party Navy style. Erika laughed at this saying she shuddered to think what "Navy style" meant. Stan, Skipper's pal, promised that they would bring the sea captain home in one piece. Gilligan had stated he had never been to a bachelor party before as the Professor refused it saying it was unnecessary and he knew exactly what kind of "party" his older brother would have thrown. The young sailor was sure looking forward to Skipper's. All their old Navy pals gathered together. What fun it will be! Right now however Erika had called the ex-castaways outside stating she and Skipper had some news to share. They were all gathered around when Erika spoke. "I just want to say how grateful Jonas and I are that you threw us this darling party. I know that there is still some tension…"

Ginger spoke. "No Erika it's fine. Really. You do not have to keep apologizing. I know you feel bad about it all. It's okay really. I know Roy only loves me and has only ever loved me. You told me several times how awful you feel about almost taking him. Believe I am not angry at you anymore. It's in the past."

Mary Ann nodded in agreement. "Ginger is right. Yes it is true that we were not thrilled given what happened in the past but we can see how much you really love our Skipper. And he really loves you. We are happy for you both."

"It's true dear." Mrs. Howell said. "I know we have had our differences but I don't think it's necessary to dwell on them anymore. You are marrying a man who we all consider to be family. And as Mary Ann pointed out, he truly loves you. Besides you make a excellent bridge partner. The way you and I outplayed that snooty Maxine and Harriet. It was simply divine."

Erika laughed. "Yes it was. I enjoyed taking those two jealous cats down." She then grew serious. "Listen the reason I brought you all out here is this." She looked back at Skipper and then back at the castaways. "Jonas and I…we are going to have a baby."

The others stood there in shock. Gilligan's jaw dropped and he looked over at his big buddy with wide eyes. He then finally found his tongue and spoke. "Baby? You..you are having a baby?"

"That's right." Skipper stated proudly. "A baby."

The three women looked at one another and then to Erika before shrieking with joy. "Oh how wonderful!" They exclaimed hugging the socialite. Mrs. Howell went on about how they will need to have a baby shower. Ginger suggested names for a boy and girl. Mary Ann squealed she couldn't wait to babysit. While the women were talking the men went up to Skipper. "Well. " The Professor said. "Congratulations. You are going to be a father."

"Thank you." Skipper said. "I was shocked when Erika told me but I am happy. A child of my own!"

"That's wonderful my good man!" Mr. Howell said. "You will make an excellent father!"

"Kind of you to say Mr. Howell." Skipper smiled.

Gilligan could not get over the shock. "Wow. You are going to be a father." He said. "Wow. You are going to be a father. Wow."

"Yes Gilligan I am." Skipper said. "I'm going to be a father."

"I can't believe it." The young sailor said. "I mean I…I didn't think.. wow. This is amazing."

"I found it pretty amazing myself." The sea captain said. "I never thought I would get the chance at fatherhood but there you have it." He said gesturing to his fiancé who was still be congratulated by the women.

"I think it's great Skipper." Gilligan said. "I know you will be a good one. You always looked after me. This kid is going to have a great dad."

"I appreciate that Gilligan." Skipper said. "I really do. Thank you."

Erika motioned to all. "I have one more thing to say. Well more like a request. Ladies" She said address the three women. "I would really like it if..well if you would agree to be my bridesmaids."

"Bridesmaids?" Lovely Howell repeated. "You want us to be your bridesmaids?"

Erika nodded. "I do. Very much so. I understand of course if it makes you uncomfortable. I know it's a lot to ask but I was hoping that you would consider it."

Ginger spoke. "I would love to Erika but I'm not sure about…" She said looking down at her advanced figure.

The blonde smiled. "It's alright dear. We have not actually decided on a date for the wedding yet. It will probably be after your child is born."

"I see." Ginger said. "Well I suppose I can consider it. I'm not sure how I will fit into a dress…"

Mary Ann laughed. "Oh Ginger you know you will still look gorgeous."

"I have to agree with that." The Professor said kissing the side of Ginger's head. "You will always outshine any woman my love."

Ginger giggled. "I love you darling." She said. "Okay Erika. I will do it."

"Perfect." Erika said. "How about you Mary Ann?"

The farm girl beamed. "I would love to! I would love nothing more than to be a part of the wedding! You know Skipper has been like a father to me just like Mr. Howell. I can't possibly say no."

"Wonderful." Erika said clapping her hands. "Lovey? What do you say? Will you consider being one of my bridesmaids?"

Mrs. Howell thought about it. While it was true the last thing she ever thought she would do was be a bridesmaid for Erika Tiffany Smith, she knew she couldn't refuse. It would mean a lot to Skipper and she meant what she said. She doesn't hold that resentment towards the woman anymore. "I would be happy to." She replied. "But of course we need to find the proper gowns to wear…You know I know this wonderful designer…" The women went off discussing the bridesmaid gowns, the style and color while the men watched in amusement. They all retreated back in except the Professor. Ginger stated she would be back in a minute. She needed to freshen up.

While this was all going on one Professor Jacqueline Malone was peering around the corner. Since the employees of Pink Hearts were invited to the party, she managed to get in courtesy of her friend whose kid had fallen ill. And what luck! Mmm my my my that Roy Hinkley still looked yummy as ever! If he hadn't been such a goody goody rejecting her all those years ago! It wasn't like she was that much older than him. It would have been fun but he had to put on that school boy act. And then go whining about it to the Dean! Really! Well she could forgive all that if he would just give her what she wanted that night in the school library. Like he didn't enjoy it! Honestly! She walked out from where she was standing and approached the Professor.

"Well well if it isn't Roy Hinkley Jr." She said.

The Professor turned stunned to see who was there. "Professor Malone." He said shocked.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" She said eyeing him up and down.

"Yes." He said trying to remain calm.

"You know something." She said moving closer. "We would have been great together. If only you hadn't…"

"Hadn't what?" The Professor said his voice filled with anger. "Told you to stop your actions. Told you I didn't want you to do what you were doing? Say no? Is that what you are getting at?"

"Oh Roy you can't still be angry…"

"Oh I can't still be angry?" The Professor said feeling brave. He was sick of this. "I can be angry as much as I want!' He roared. "I'm sick of women like you! I am sick of being treated as if I am something for your amusement and pleasure. I'm not. I am a human being! I have had enough of this! I don't want you touching me, I don't want you kissing me, I don't want any of it! I'm allowed to say NO! When a person says NO they mean just that! NO! Now back off! Don't you ever come near me again!"

"Roy…"

"Don't you dare say his name." Ginger said standing behind them.

Jacqueline turned to see the more glamorous and more beautiful movie star before her.

Ginger advanced towards her. "You keep your disgusting hands off my husband!" She said. "I know that to women like you marriage vows mean nothing, just pretty words people say. Well not to me and not to my Roy! He meant every word. You have no right to go after him. Just like you had no business all those years ago doing what you did! No business whatsoever. And for you to turn it around on him! Almost get him kicked out of school cause you are a sleazy sexual predator! How many other young men did you go after? How many other lives did you try to ruin? You are sick!" Ginger was now standing toe to toe with Professor Malone. "You even think of going near my Roy again you and I are going to have a major problem! I will be your worst nightmare lady! I promise you! You won't be able to show your face at any educational institution. Not even pre-school! I will tell everyone what you have done and what kind of person you truly are."

"I…I…" The woman stammered.

"Everyone know what a trustworthy person my darling Roy is. No one will believe your lies. And you won't be able to hide behind the administrators you paid off with sexual favors this time." Ginger said triumphantly.

"How did you know…" Jacqueline said.

"You just told me." Ginger grinned with satisfaction.

Roy stared at his old college professor. "You..you slept with…that's why they…"

The woman hung her head down in shame. "Yes." She said in a quiet voice. "I slept with Dean Travis and also the president of the school."

The Professor was too stunned to know what to think. That is why no one took him seriously! That is why they were so quick to believe that he was the one…she fixed it so no one would ever. "I don't believe this." He said. "You…had sexual relations with Dean Travis and Mr. McPatterson? You tried to get me thrown out of the school?"

"It was just a threat." Jacqueline said. "They never intended to…"

"Oh they never _intended to_!" Roy exclaimed. "It was just a "threat". No big deal. Well it was a big deal to me! You have any idea how humiliated I…No you don't. And I am assuming you don't care. Well I don't care if you care or not. What you did was wrong. And you are going to make it right."

"I beg your pardon?" Professor Malone said confused.

"You are going to go to the school and tell them the truth. You are going to clear my name. I don't care how long ago it was you are going to do it! You are going to tell them exactly what happened that night. Every detail. If you don't I will report you myself. I happen to have some connections in the academic world who will be more than happy to listen to what I have to say." The Professor said.

"I see." Jacqueline said defeated. "Alright. I'll tell them the truth."

Ginger glared at the woman. "And you are going to apologize to my Roy." She said. "You are going to tell him how wrong you were and how sorry you are."

"I…I'm sorry Roy. I was wrong to do that to you. I'm sorry for my actions." Professor Malone said in a small voice. "I truly am sorry."

"I forgive you." The Professor said.

"What?" She said confused.

"I am a Christian. God forgives my sins. I am to forgive others. That is what Jesus taught us. To forgive. So I forgive you Ms. Malone."

"Oh I…well thank you." She said not knowing that to do. "I…I should get…I should go."

The college professor scurried away into the night fearing what Ginger may do if she didn't.

Ginger stared after her. "I can't believe that horrible woman was here. How did she even get in?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. But I'm glad. You were right Ginger. I needed to confront her and I needed to forgive her." The Professor said.

"You feel better?" asked Ginger with a smile.

"Much." He said pulling his wife to him. "I love you." He placed a kiss on her lips and held her tightly to his body.

As the two were in a loving embrace another unwelcome face was lurking in the dark. One that belonged to Evelyn Winters. She was livid. Not just at the sight of that bimbo kissing Roy Hinkley but at the other no good bimbo Erika Tiffany Smith for actually falling in love with that no good fat slob of a sea captain. She ruined everything! She was just supposed to come between Diana and Skipper not marry him and…eww did she hear right? Have his child? Gross! The thought of that man touching any woman sickened her. Well it didn't matter. She was through bowing to these people. No more was she going to let them threaten her. No she was going to blow apart their happy little worlds. Roy Hinkley was going to be hers if it was the last thing…"What the hell are you doing here?"

Evelyn turned to see the form of Erika Tiffany standing there.

"Erika." She said to her.

"I will ask again what the hell are you doing here?"

"I have a right…"

"You have no right." Erika fumed. "You are looking to cause trouble. Well you aren't going to. You think you can tear apart Ginger and the Professor. You can't. You think you would have learned that but perhaps you are a slow learner. Well let me spell it out for you. "The Professor belongs to Ginger. They are bound together in marriage. You cannot break the bond. No one wants you. The Professor does not wish to have anything to do with you. So be on your way or I am calling security to have you forcefully removed from the property."

"Oh hush up." Evelyn hissed. "As if you didn't take a man. You stole that fat stupid sea captain from that brainless Diana."

"Jonas is hardly a fat stupid sea captain. He is a handsome dear man. And I didn't take him." Erika said calmly. "He willingly went to me. I didn't force him to. He decided on his own he wanted to be with me. Did he feel bad about hurting Diana? Of course he did. He did care about her but he loves me. And I think Diana accepts that now. After all she is dating your ex-husband." She added with a smile.

Evelyn sneered. "Yeah well who do you think planted that story about you and Roy? It was Diana. She came to me.."

Erika laughed. "Yes I know she did. She told me. She came to see me and told me the whole story. She feels awful about it and apologized a thousand times. However I bet you are not sorry for encouraging it. I bet it filled with you glee."

Evelyn said nothing. "You best be getting out of here or I am summoning security in 3 2…

"Fine. I'll go." Evelyn turned and stormed away.

"And don't you dare try that again." Erika said. She turned to head to the party when she saw Ginger and the Professor standing having witnessed the whole scene.

She smiled at the pair. "Oh please don't worry about her. She won't be back. Trust me on that."

Ginger nodded. "Thank you." She said. "I appreciate what you said to her. But I had no idea Diana…"

"I know." Erika said.

"Does Skipper know?" asked The Professor.

"He does. And he knows she really didn't mean to cause trouble. She was just hurt and wanted him back. I can't say I blame her. He is quite handsome and charming…" Erika smiled.

"And lucky to have you." Ginger said.

"Thank you."

"We should be getting back to the party." The Professor said.

"Wait." Ginger said. "Erika I have a something to ask you."

"What is it dear?"

"Well." Ginger said fidgeting a bit. "You know how Roy's movie is going to be based on me."

"Yes I do. I can't wait for it to go into production." Erika said.

"I know." Ginger said. "You see I…I had written these songs…And well I thought maybe we could use them for the movie…If you don't think they are right…"

"I would love to hear them." Erika said. "I bet they would be perfect."

The Professor nodded. "I read the lyrics. I think they would fit into the movie quite nicely."

"It is settled then. Ginger you said me over the lyrics you wrote and we will go from there. Perhaps we can record a soundtrack!" Erika exclaimed.

"That would be wonderful." Ginger smiled. "You would really do that?"

"Of course. Now no more business talk. Let's go enjoy this party!"

Ginger and the Professor followed her back inside. Ginger was overwhelmed. Imagine her songs in a movie! What if one of them was nominated for an Oscar! How incredible would that be!


End file.
